Instinto Animal
by Michiru14
Summary: Bra ha decidido que quiere pelear, pero Vegeta no quiere entrenarla, así que la joven reúne las bolas de dragón para pedir un único deseo: revivir al último de su especie capaz de transformarse en súper saiyan para que la entrene. ¿Se arrepentirá de este deseo cuando aparezca el poderoso Broly? ¿O será el mejor deseo de su vida? (BraxBroly, VegxBul)
1. Un juego peligroso

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Dragon Ball, pero soy toda una profesional escribiendo fanfics desde hace años, aunque siempre hayan sido de Naruto. De pronto, me ha entrado una nostalgia terrible y he tenido que ponerme a escribir sobre mi anime favorito de cuando yo era pequeña. Ha sido un no parar y en dos horas, tenía escrito este primer capítulo.

Básicamente es de una pareja crack que se me ocurrió al leer el manga Dragon Ball AF, pero aunque el amor es una parte importante de la trama, también hay muchísimo humor y algo de drama. Se trata de la pareja Bra x Broly. Insólita, sí, pero posible.

La historia se ambienta en el universo de Dragon Ball Z, (nada de universo alternativo). En este fic no ha habido Dragon Ball GT, por lo que nuestro querido Goku sigue viviendo tiempos de paz con su familia después de la batalla contra Buu, y tras entrenar a Ub durante unos meses. Han pasado diez años desde la última batalla, así que Bra ya ronda los diecisiete años mientras Pan sigue en sus catorce/quince años.

A parte de la pareja Bra x Broly, también se hará referencia a otras parejas, aunque muy de soslayo.

Otra advertencia. He roto la regla de las bolas del dragón, pues técnicamente Shenlong no puede revivir a alguien que lleva más de un año muerto, pero era necesario romper esta regla para llevar a cabo la historia, así que no lo tengáis en cuenta.

Ahora ya, sin más, espero que os guste esta historia.

_**Instinto animal**_

¿Hola? ¿Se me oye bien? Probando, probando… espero que esta estúpida grabadora de la época de mi abuelo capte mi hermosa voz, y no estoy hablando de mi abuelo materno precisamente, sino del paterno, que si no hubiera sido liquidado junto al resto de su planeta hace muchos años, no sé cuánto hubiera vivido. ¿Cuánto puede vivir un saiyan? ¡Ese es un buen punto para empezar a investigar!

Cuando se lo pregunto a mi padre, siempre dice lo mismo. Se ríe y, con su altanería de siempre, dice "los suficientes como para sobrevivirte, mocosa". ¿Eso cuánto es? Si tenemos en cuenta que él vino a este planeta con veintiocho años más o menos… ¡Ahora mismo tiene sesenta! Y las escasas mujeres que lo ven —que no son muchas porque mi padre solo sale de casa para ir al Monte Paoz y poco más— se derriten cuando pasan por su lado. Es curioso, porque mi padre ni tiene buen genio ni una expresión en la cara que te haga desear acercarte mucho a él. Tampoco es muy alto que digamos. Supongo que eso lo hace parecer misterioso.

Mi madre dice que he heredado la altura de él, y la charlatanería de ella. Por suerte, también he heredado la belleza de mi madre, que a sus sesenta años sigue siendo muy guapa. De mis padres no he heredado mucho más, salvo el intenso apetito, el mal carácter de mi padre cuando me siento insultada o subestimada y, quizás, la insistencia de ambos. Si quiero algo, no paro hasta conseguirlo. A diferencia de lo que piensa la gente, no soy una chica de caprichos. ¡Bendita sea la voluntad de papá!

Por otra parte no he heredado la inteligencia de mi madre, ni tampoco el instinto guerrero de mi padre. En mis casi dieciocho años de vida, jamás he creado un invento revolucionario ni me he peleado con nadie, excepto con mi hermano mayor, Trunks. ¡Argg, qué insoportable era hace diez años!

Cuando yo tenía cinco años y jugaba con mis muñecas, mi hermano ya tenía la edad que tengo yo ahora, y aun así me despedazaba los peluches para rellenar su almohada, me obligaba a ver pelis de zombies —recuerdo que en una de estas ocasiones, tuve que dormir con papá y mamá durante más de un mes, y papá encerró a Trunks en la cámara de gravedad, matándolo a entrenar hasta que se le pasó el cabreo—, y leía mi diario para luego, reírse de mí. ¡No tenía gracia! Por aquel entonces tenía a Goten en un pedestal como mi amor platónico, y mi hermano no tardó nada en contárselo, e incluso en enseñarle mi diario lleno de corazones y de dedicatorias: señora de Goten, o… Bra y Goten siempre juntos, o… tendremos diez hijos, un castillo y veinte perros.

¡Maldito seas, Trunks! Esta broma le costó diez nalgadas por parte de mi padre. Sí. Fue humillante que mi padre lo pusiera sobre sus rodillas con casi veinte años y le moliera el culo a golpes, pero también fue muy divertido ver cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Seamos sinceros. Mi padre es duro, y aunque nunca me dio una nalgada, sé que tienen que doler si vienen de su mano de súper guerrero cabreado.

Ahora Trunks no me hace caso. Tiene casi treinta años y trabaja codo con codo con mamá en la Corporación Cápsula. Lo seguirá haciendo hasta que mamá se jubile, y entonces él ascenderá a director de la corporación. Ahora es un aburrido. Ya no entrena, no hace bromas, no hace nada… salvo ir de copas con Goten alguna vez. Cree que no lo sé, pero a veces le pillo tarjetas de hoteles caros en las chaquetas italianas que lleva. Es tan cerdo como Goten.

Papá también lo sabe. Ahora que mamá y Trunks están casi siempre fuera de casa, paso más tiempo con papá que con nadie. Es curioso oír hablar a la gente sobre él, porque no tienen ni idea, o al menos no lo comprenden como yo. Es cariñoso… a su manera. Habla mucho… a su manera. También paso mucho tiempo con el señor Goku, o Goku —odia que lo llamen señor—. Desde que hay paz en el planeta, mi padre y Goku parecen aburrirse muchísimo, y casi todas las semanas destrozan algo en una pelea. Seguramente pelearían todos los días si no tuvieran que recuperarse de sus heridas.

Es curioso que una chica como yo, guapa, lista y con un carácter digno de admirar, pase los sábados viendo cómo su padre se pelea con el abuelo de su mejor amiga, pero solo cuando estoy con papá siento algo de comprensión, aunque no sea con palabras.

Aunque siempre he sido muy popular, nunca me ha gustado salir a la calle salvo para ir de compras. Siento que los que me rodean son… ¿cómo lo diría papá? Ah, sí, patéticas cucarachas mundanas. ¡Yo soy superior, mejor en todo! Me aburro tanto con los humanos, y a veces siento incluso vergüenza ajena al ser consciente de sus debilidades y limitaciones. Podría aplastar a todos los chicos que conozco con el dedo meñique.

Son tan patéticos.

Lo peor es que yo no soy mucho mejor.

Como decía, nunca he peleado. Sé volar porque aprendí por mí misma con solo mirar a papá y a mi hermano alzarse sobre el cielo. Aprendí incluso antes que a caminar, y es lo mejor que he aprendido en toda mi vida. Pero nunca me vi en la necesidad de pelear.

Hace unos meses, no me quedó más remedio que defenderme a mí y a unas amigas humanas de unos atracadores/violadores en plena noche. Nunca había utilizado mis facultades hasta entonces.

Fue increíble oírles gritar y romper sus huesos. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan… en mi ambiente. Quería más. Quería luchar contra alguien en serio, no contra débiles humanos.

Peleé con Pan, pero ella está muy por encima de mí porque ha sido entrenada desde que era una cría por su padre y su abuelo. Decidí pedirle a papá que me entrenara para pelear, pero él me lanzó esa mirada suya, tan penetrante, tan inalterable, y se rió.

"No digas tonterías" me dijo. "Ve a jugar por ahí o a comprar ropa. No me molestes con gilipolleces"

Insistí. Él sabía que cuando yo decía algo, no hablaba en balde. Cuando le dije que Pan era más fuerte que yo porque Goku la entrenaba, se puso serio… y me mandó al cuerno. Prácticamente me sacó a patadas de la cámara de gravedad. Pero al día siguiente seguí insistiendo. A diferencia de mi a hermano, a mí papá nunca me había levantado la voz o la mano. Siempre que discutía con alguien de la casa, procuraba que yo no estuviera cerca, y si le pillaba gritando, cerraba la boca, gruñía y se iba volando por ahí hasta que se calmaba.

Mamá, a modo de broma, decía que me tenía entre algodones porque era su "princesa". Curioso… hacía años que no me llamaba así. No desde que me bajó la regla por primera vez y él lo detectó antes que nadie con solo oler mi cambio hormonal.

Esa es otra cosa que tienen los saiyans. Son muy instintivos, mucho más que los humanos. Saben cosas que un ser humano nunca sabría, como que habrá una ventisca dentro de tres días cuando el hombre del tiempo dice que hará sol, o saben exactamente cuándo es tu periodo de ovulación. Sus instintos están muy agudizados, como los de los animales. En cierto modo, es hasta normal.

"¿Para qué demonios quieres entrenar?" me preguntó. "Nunca te ha interesado".

"Pues ahora sí. ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera un alienígena para matarnos a todos en el futuro? ¿Qué pasaría si tú o Goku ya hubierais muerto? El planeta quedaría desprotegido."

"Tu hermano es fuerte" Trunks se atragantó con la comida cuando mi padre lo alabó. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera. De hecho, nadie estaba preparado para una alabanza por parte de mi padre, el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, el mismísimo Vegeta. "Si eso te preocupa, él te protegerá. De todas formas, yo viviré mucho más. Seguramente más que tú incluso"

"¡Pero quiero ser capaz de defenderme por mí misma! Además, creo que lo necesito. ¡Una parte de mí me lo pide a gritos! ¡No pienso ser inferior a Pan, papá! ¡Soy la hija de un príncipe de raza pura! No puedo quedarme atrás".

Mi padre me miró fijamente, evaluando mis palabras. Todos nos quedamos callados alrededor de la mesa, pues papá había dejado de comer, y eso solo podía significar que se avecinaba pelea.

"No voy a entrenarte" sentenció.

"Bueno, quizás yo podría enseñarte lo básico…" dijo mi hermano, hablándome por primera vez en días. Supuse que intentaba usarme como válvula de escape de su agobiante trabajo, o quizás se sentía culpable porque ya apenas estaba conmigo.

Pero la respuesta de mi padre fue tajante.

"Trunks tampoco lo hará"

Papá se levantó con la comida a medio comer y depositó los platos en el fregadero.

"Pero Vegeta, ¿por qué no?" intentó convencerle mi madre. "No voy a negar que no me hace mucha gracia, pero si quiere pelear, deja que por lo menos lo intente. Se cansará enseguida."

La "abrumadora" confianza que mi madre depositó en mí me hizo gruñir, pero nuevamente mi padre se negó rotundamente.

"He dicho que no, y no quiero volver a hablar más del tema."

"Pero Vegeta…" repitió mi madre.

"Cierra la boca, Bulma. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto"

Mi hermano y yo abrimos la boca de par en par. Mi padre nunca pronunciaba el nombre de mi madre, al menos no en público. Siempre le decía "mujer", y con el tiempo, este sobrenombre se había convertido en una especie de apelativo cariñoso, o al menos así nos gustaba verlo.

Mi madre, que también tiene un genio de mil demonios, golpeó la mesa y se levantó tirando la silla al suelo.

"¿Qué no tengo nada que ver? ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, mono del demonio?! ¡Yo parí a Trunks y a Bra y los llevé nueve meses en mi maldito cuerpo, estúpido chimpancé arrogante!"

"¡No me grites, mujer! ¡Si he dicho que no tienes nada que ver, es que no tienes nada que ver, ni tampoco nada que opinar!"

Y empezaron a pelearse. Las peleas de mis padres eran monumentales. Sus gritos llegaban hasta el Monte Paoz —y lo sabía porque, curiosamente, Goku siempre sabía cuándo mi padre estaba de humor para una pelea y cuando no. De alguna manera, lo sentía, y me gustaba pensar que era por sus gritos—, pero lo peor de todo no era eso.

Lo peor de todo eran las reconciliaciones.

Y no, no pienso indagar en el tema. Mi madre, guerrera o no, era muy pasional, y mi padre cabreado tampoco era menos.

¡Argg, necesito borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza!

El caso es que, más tarde, cuando papá volaba por algún lugar de la Tierra para calmar su furia y mamá retocaba furiosa unos cables de no sé qué experimento, me acerqué al cuarto de mi hermano.

"Ni lo sueñes" fue su respuesta cuando me asomé sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. "Me gusta pelear, pero no soy un suicida. Si papá dice que no, no pienso arriesgarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que duelen sus golpes? Claro que no, ¡a ti nunca te ha pegado! Pregúntaselo a Goku, a ver qué te dice."

Salí de allí con una buena idea en la cabeza, no sin antes llamar cobarde a mi hermano, que me lanzó la almohada por la ventana, desequilibrando mi vuelo ligeramente.

Cuando llegué al Monte Paoz, lo primero que hice fue correr hasta Pan, que muy a regañadientes, estudiaba en una mesa fuera de casa perseguida por la mirada de Gohan y la de Videl, que en aquel momento daba fuertes martillazos al techo de la casa.

"He venido a pediros un favor" fue mi saludo para Gohan y Videl. Todos ellos me conocían desde pequeña, y sabían que no era una chica que se andaba con rodeos, al igual que mi madre. Además, el orgullo me estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque en cuestiones de pelea o de estudios, no me gustaba para nada pedir ayuda, y mucho menos a la familia Son. Por mucho que Pan fuera mi mejor amiga, la sangre de mi padre corría por mis venas, y el orgullo al reconocer que tenía un problema o que necesitaba ayuda me carcomía las entrañas. "Quiero que me entrenéis" pedí, sin más.

Gohan y Videl se miraron con extrañeza, y Pan saltó de alegría.

"¡Claro que vamos a entrenarte! Esperaba que este día llegara tarde o temprano. Eres la hija de Vegeta después de todo" gritó mi amiga. "Por fin tendré alguien con quien lucirme de igual a igual".

"Pero, ¿por qué no te entrena Vegeta? Él sabe mucho más de lo que nosotros podríamos enseñarte" dijo Gohan.

"Se niega. No entiendo por qué, la verdad. Se ha enfadado mucho cuando se lo he pedido, y yo que pensaba que se alegraría…"

"Bueno… me alegra que hayas pensado en mí, pero el que entrena a Pan es mi padre. Yo siempre estoy demasiado ocupado." Gohan se rascó la cabeza con gesto despreocupado.

Sinceramente, prefería a Goku antes que a Gohan. Sospechaba que Gohan era demasiado clemente, y yo necesitaba a alguien que hiciera explotar mi potencial cuanto antes. Algo me decía que, a pesar de su aspecto de hombre despreocupado y un poco corto en lo que a inteligencia se refiere, Goku me daría lo que necesitaba.

Pan se saltó las clases alegremente a pesar de los gritos recriminatorios de Videl, y las dos corrimos hasta la pequeña casa donde vivían Goku y Chichí. Tenía entendido que Goten se había ido a vivir solo a la capital hacía ya varios años, cuando empezó a trabajar en la Corporación Capsula junto a mi hermano. Yo sabía que lo había hecho por conocer a más chicas y alejarse un poco de su gruñona madre que por la cercanía hasta el trabajo, o al menos eso había oído de Trunks.

No hizo falta que entráramos en la casa, pues Chichí salió agitando una sartén en la mano con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Mira quién ha venido, abuela!" gritó Pan.

"Cuánto tiempo, señora Son" la saludé yo.

Chichí era muy efusiva con nuestra familia, y siempre que me veía me agarraba de las mejillas, me las apretaba con demasiada fuerza, y me decía cuánto había crecido y cómo de guapa me había vuelto. También me decía que tuviera cuidado con los chicos de la capital, porque eran unos babosos.

No me hace falta esta información, naturalmente, porque dada mi innegable belleza, yo los atraía como abejas a la miel, pero sabía cómo defenderme de ellos perfectamente.

Después del ritual sagrado de la abuela Chichí, lo vi.

Siempre que lo veía, un respeto inmenso me hacía estremecer. Allí estaba él, el hombre más poderoso del universo, tumbado tranquilamente sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un abeto, roncando pacíficamente mientras dormía. Goku no envejecía, al menos no como para notarlo, y siempre que lo veía tenía el mismo aspecto juvenil de siempre.

Pan y yo nos acercamos a él tras las órdenes de que lo despertáramos y lo hiciéramos entrar a casa a patadas. Mamá me había contado muchas cosas sobre Goku, las suficientes como para saber que no quería darle una patada mientras dormía en la vida, porque podría ser lo último que hiciera. Mi padre no solía hablar de él si no era para insultarlo, pero cuando notaba su presencia o salía el tema, el respeto que le tenía se hacía presente en sus ojos oscuros.

Yo tragué saliva, observándolo de cerca pero a una distancia prudencial.

"Abuelo" lo agitó Pan bruscamente. Goku se revolvió. Estaba babeando. "¡Abuelo, despierta!" le gritó su nieta, y de repente Pan agitó el puño y le atizó al hombre más poderoso del universo en la mejilla. Yo me sobrecogí y me aparté. Entonces, con la mejilla hundida y todavía babeando, él abrió los ojos y se levantó con un último ronquido.

"¿Eh… qué? ¿Ya es la hora de la comida?"

"No todavía, pero la abuela quiere que te levantes ya"

Goku así lo hizo. Se estirazó, se limpió la baba con el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza. Yo estaba sorprendida. Por mucho que lo viera, su altura siempre me sorprendía.

Como he dicho, he heredado la estatura de mi padre, que no es mucha.

"¡Hola, Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a comer?"

Prefería ignorar ese comentario. Entendía perfectamente por qué el orgullo de mi padre había estado tan herido durante tantos años. Ser derrotado por Goku, que a veces parecía tener un leve retraso mental, debía ser un duro golpe.

"¿Puedes entrenarme?" le pregunté, sin más.

"¿Yo?" pestañeó "¿Por qué yo? ¿Y Vegeta?"

"No quiere entrenarme, y estoy harta de ser tan débil. ¡Quiero pelear y necesito que alguien me entrene! ¿Puedes entrenarme como haces con Pan? ¡Por favor, Goku!"

Goku arrugó la cara. Por un momento, pensé que se había molestado enormemente por haberle llamado con tanta familiaridad, pero en lugar de eso, sus tripas soltaron un rugido.

"¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? Luego podemos hablar sobre eso."

Oh, sí, definitivamente entendía el orgullo herido de mi padre.

"¡Por favor, entréname a mí también como haces con Pan!" volví a pedirle después de terminar de comernos el oso.

Oh, sí. Habíamos comido oso. ¡Uno entero de por lo menos quinientos kilos! Mientras Goku se terminaba las costillas, yo le hablé sobre la gran negativa de mi padre y sobre su extraño comportamiento. No estaba segura de si me escuchaba mientras engullía, pues no parecía siquiera masticar. Goku era como un pato. Tragaba, no masticaba, y a veces se atragantaba. Cuando esto pasaba, Chichí cogía la sartén y le atizaba en la espalda muy fuerte con ella. A Goku se le pasaba el atoramiento enseguida.

Eran una familia tan rara…

"Me parece bien que quieras entrenar, Bra, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"No puedo entrenarte si Vegeta no quiere que lo haga."

Lo observé durante un largo tiempo mientras me terminaba mi pezuña de oso bajo la atenta mirada de Chichí. Odiaba la comida del Monte Paoz, pero no quería herir los sentimientos culinarios de Chichí.

"¿Mi padre te ha dicho algo?"

"No, pero entiendo sus razones, y tiene parte de razón." Su mirada se desvió a Pan, que al otro lado de la ventana ocultaba la cabeza entre los libros mientras su padre le explicaba la lección una y otra vez. "¿Sabías que el ki de alguien muy poderoso atrae a los enemigos? Vegeta no quiere que aumentes demasiado tu ki porque no quiere que vivas… _como nosotros._ Ya sabes, de batalla en batalla."

"Es algo horrible, en verdad" dijo Chichí a espaldas de Goku "No esperaba algo así de Vegeta, pero entiendo que haya tomado esa decisión. No es nada fácil ver combatir a un hijo en la batalla de sus padres."

Conocía de sobra las batallas que habían librado mi familia y la familia Son. Incluso sabía que tenía un hermano mayor en el futuro, bastante diferente al que tenía en casa. Sabía también que Chichí había enviudado dos veces, y que Gohan había combatido contra numerosos enemigos junto a su padre. En una de esas ocasiones, le habían dado por muerto.

Pero eso no tenía que ver conmigo.

"Mi padre no tiene derecho a decidir por mí si peleo o no"

"No, no lo tiene, pero quiere impedirlo con todas sus fuerzas. A veces, a mí tampoco me hace gracia que Pan pelee, pero cuando pienso en que su poder puede atraer a seres con malas intenciones, me tranquiliza saber que la estoy preparando bien para poder combatirlos. No puedo culpar a Vegeta si él piensa de diferente manera. Tu padre ha perdido mucho más de lo que yo he perdido a lo largo de mi vida. Vio nuestro planeta explotar, vio cómo su raza desaparecía, vio a su hijo morir…"

"¿Te refieres a mi hermano del futuro?"

Goku asintió con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"Sé que no lo parece, pero Vegeta es más sensible que yo en el aspecto familiar. Entre tú y yo…" me susurró, y se acercó a mí para comentarme algo en la oreja "Le he pedido varias veces ir a entrenar durante unos meses a algún planeta lejano, pero se muestra muy reacio a dejaros solos. Se pone nervioso si pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa."

Eso fue lo que dijo Goku, y me dejó con el corazón encogido.

Chichí, que lo había oído todo, no tardó en recriminarle que Vegeta fuera un mejor marido y un mejor padre que él al quedarse en casa para proteger a su familia como todo buen hombre haría.

A pesar de todo, cuando salí volando del Monte Paoz siendo muy consciente de que nadie me ayudaría si sabían que mi padre se negaba a ello —pues, aunque las tensiones entre mi padre y los demás guerreros prácticamente ya no existían, el temor a los ataques de ira del príncipe de los saiyans sí existía—, mi determinación seguía intacta.

Si los Guerreros Z no pensaban ayudarme, buscaría a alguien ajeno a ellos que sí lo hiciera.

Como he dicho, la voluntad y el espíritu de lucha de mis padres corrían por mis venas.

Y… aquí estoy. Con una grabadora vieja, el radar del dragón entre mis manos y las siete bolas del dragón reunidas en un oscuro bosque lejos de la vigilancia de mi padre. Lo decidí meses atrás, cuando todos me negaron su ayuda y mis ganas de pelear aumentaron. El instituto acabó y en tres meses entraría en la universidad para, algún día, seguir los pasos de mi madre y mi hermano. Aquella podía ser la última oportunidad de viajar que tuviera, y decidí buscar las esferas del dragón para, en primer lugar, satisfacer mi curiosidad y ver al dragón por primera vez en mi vida. En segundo lugar…

… Tenía un deseo que pedir.

No he tardado mucho en reunirlas, y todavía tengo un deseo que pedir. Con esta grabadora pienso grabar todos los avances que haga a partir de ahora en mi entrenamiento diario hasta convertirme en un súper guerrero, o incluso algo más.

Lo tengo todo preparado y pensado.

Así que voy a convocar al dragón. Como no sé las palabras exactas, lo hago a mi manera.

"¡Oh, gran dragón Shenlong, manifiéstate y concédeme mi deseo!"

De pronto, las bolas del dragón brillan y el cielo se oscurece. Hay un gran resplandor y me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos y a ocultarlos tras mi antebrazo. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, mi vista tiene que acostumbrarse a la luz que desprende la figura del enorme dragón que me mira con unos inmensos ojos rojos. Su larguísimo cuerpo se enreda entre las ramas de los árboles, envolviéndolo entre sus escamas verdes, atravesando el bosque totalmente.

Con la boca abierta, observo a la increíble criatura, y me dan ganas de callar y no desear nada solo para poder observarla eternamente.

De repente, el dragón habla. Su voz es tan profunda y atronadora, que ni siquiera escucho lo que dice, pero mis intenciones son claras. Quiero mi deseo, y lo quiero ahora.

"¡Dragón Shenlong, deseo que traigas ante mí a un súper saiyan de pura sangre que no sea ni mi padre ni Goku para que me ayude con mi entrenamiento!"

El dragón me mira fijamente, o al menos creo que me mira a mí. Su profunda voz vuelve a tronar en mis oídos, pero esta vez la oigo perfectamente.

"Aparte de Goku y de tu padre, todos los guerreros de raza pura capaces de transformarse en súper saiyans están muertos"

"¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero aún así lo deseo. ¡Dragón Shenlong, deseo que revivas al último guerrero de sangre pura que logró convertirse en súper saiyan y lo traigas aquí, frente a mí!"

De nuevo, el dragón me observa, inmutable.

"¿Estás segura de lo que deseas?" me pregunta, y yo me pregunto si es normal que el dragón mágico cuestione el deseo de sus invocadores.

Debería suponer que lo es, pero la ocasión lo requiere, porque mi deseo es tan descabellado, que ni yo misma lo sé. Ni siquiera sé quién es el último hombre que consiguió transformarse en un súpersaiyan, pero no me importa.

"¡Sí, estoy segura! ¡Tráelo aquí!"

Los ojos del dragón brillan intensamente durante unos segundos. De repente, una brisa helada me golpea en la cara con tanta fuerza, que consigue tirarme al suelo de culo y la grabadora cae rodando varios metros, lejos de mí. Cuando vuelvo a alzar los ojos al cielo, los ojos del dragón han dejado de brillar. Luego, vuelve a hablar.

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido".

Entonces, el dragón desaparece, derritiéndose sobre las esferas del dragón como si fuera gelatina. Las esferas se elevan sobre el cielo unos instantes y luego salen disparadas lejos, atravesando el planeta de parte a parte.

Sorprendida y estremecida por la increíble experiencia y el repentino frío, me levanto del suelo sobándome el culo. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando al guerrero que el dragón me ha concedido, pero no veo a nada ni a nadie.

"¿Ya está, eso es todo? ¿y mi deseo?" preguntó, cruzándome de brazos con una frustración creciente. "¡He encontrado las bolas del dragón sin hacer trampa y solo recibo esto! ¡Menuda estafa!" grito, y no puedo evitar lanzar el radar del dragón lo más alto que puedo, furiosa.

Mi último verano antes de ir a la universidad a la mierda. ¡Ahora mismo podría estar en la cola de la tienda de mi diseñador favorito para comprar su último modelo de la nueva temporada de otoño! ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta?

Pateo una piedra, pasándome las manos por los brazos helados.

De repente hace un frío horrible, y el ambiente parece mucho más cargado. Me doy cuenta entonces de que incluso los pájaros han dejado de cantar.

Resignada y aún enfadada, doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la grabadora, que reposa en el suelo todavía grabando lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Tendré que borrar la última parte, porque no quiero recordar semejante fracaso. Sin embargo, no hace falta cogerla. Noto el movimiento. Es lento, pausado y un poco errático, como el de un animal que acaba de nacer y está tanteando el terreno. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que parece, pero no lo es. De algo estoy segura.

No es un ciervo. De hecho, tiene pinta de ser humano.

O de saiyan.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara al adivinar que lo he conseguido. ¡Mi deseo se ha cumplido!

La sonrisa se borra cuando el guerrero, que todavía no he podido apreciar con la oscuridad del bosque, camina hacia delante haciendo extraños sonidos, más parecidos al gruñido de un gran felino que al de un humano. Me doy cuenta entonces de su estatura. ¡Sin duda es muchísimo más alto que Goku, de casi dos metros! Poco a poco, emerge de entre la oscuridad. Su pelo es negro, como el de los saiyans de pura cepa, y tiene un corte especial que le llega más abajo de los hombros. Por un momento arrugo el entrecejo al ver que va desnudo de cintura para arriba, con un enorme colgante sobre su pecho, además de brazaletes dorados y aros atravesándole las orejas. Su altura y su musculatura lo hacen ver enorme.

Por lo menos, es el hombre más alto que he conocido en mi vida.

Sus manos le tapan la cara y camina entre tambaleos hacia adelante. Parece que la luz del sol le molesta y gruñe por ello.

¿Cuántos años llevaría muerto? La cabeza se me llena de preguntas. Nunca había visto a un saiyan a parte de mi padre y de Goku. Estoy fascinada.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto.

Entonces su pie aplasta mi grabadora, haciéndola pedazos.

"¡Eh!" le gritó, sin poder contenerme "¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver la luz del sol? Deberías darme las gracias. Acabo de revivir…

"¡CÁLLATE!"

Me grita, y su voz es atronadora. Hoy es un día de primeras veces, porque nunca me habían gritado de ese modo antes, y eso es algo difícil de conseguir teniendo en cuenta quién es mi padre. Entonces alza la cabeza y aparta las manos de su cara. Sus profundos ojos negros se clavan en los míos y me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que él no es como Goku o como mi padre, no. Es otra cosa. Puedo sentir su inestable ki subir descontroladamente.

Acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Lo sé.

Y por la diabólica manera en la que él sonríe, también lo sabe.


	2. Pacto Animal

Antes de nada, gracias por los comentarios de Bego-bura-xD, NebilinK, hyllaryQueensaiyan, Sakury Li'Minamoto, raditz y zairadbz, y espero que haya más con este nuevo capítulo xD. Seguramente colgaré uno por semana, pero eso depende, en parte, de las ganas que me entren, y en eso podéis ayudar con vuestros comentarios xD.

Antes de nada aclarar una cosa. No puedo decir que este fic tenga Ooc. Intento hacer que los personajes se asemejen lo más posible a los caracterizados por Akira Toriyama, pero como ya sabéis, Brolly no fue creado por él. Forma parte de las películas de Dragon Ball z, y su principal característica es la rabia y el descontrol total. No da motivos, simplemente es como un perro rabioso. En la primera película, la diadema inhibidora que le colocó su padre lo mantenía tranquilo, sosegado y hasta atontado, pero cuando se deshace de ella emerge una personalidad muuuuuy agresiva y descontrolada, así que supongo que esa es su auténtica personalidad (lo supongo también porque en las demás películas, se comporta como un animal sin esa diadema)

Y esa es la personalidad que he decidido darle. Lo demás son suposiciones, pero me gusta imaginar a esta pareja como algo parecido a un Vegeta x Bulma, porque Bra tiene la personalidad de su madre con destellos fugaces de su padre, y Brolly… bueno, él es un bestia xD. Al leer este capítulo, supongo que entenderéis a qué viene el título de la historia.

Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia.

Instinto animal

Chapter 2

Pacto animal

Me pregunto, ¿por qué no seré tan lista como mamá y mi hermano? ¿Por qué no tendré ese instinto animal que papá usa para percibir que algo va mal? De haber tenido alguna de esas dos cosas, me habría dado cuenta de que revivir a un saiyan que no conozco no podía ser buena idea. Para empezar, por algo debía haber muerto, y al ver su aspecto está claro que no murió de viejo. Un soplo de aire frío me ilumina la mente: asesinado. Tuvo que ser asesinado, y una de dos. O su asesino fue alguien injusto y odioso con un extraño desprecio por los hombres musculosos e imponentes, o él tuvo que hacer algo para que lo asesinaran. Algo muy malo.

A pesar del momento de tensión, no puedo evitar que los instintos que sí he heredado de mi madre, y que no me son muy útiles en este momento, me influyan.

Es guapo, parece muy fuerte y no es Goten, el único hombre con el que podría tener descendencia saiyan sin cometer incesto o romper una familia. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, pero por desgracia ese pensamiento me dura poco.

Él se mira las manos como si fuera la primera vez que las ve y, tras unos segundos, deja escapar una gran carcajada, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

"Estoy vivo… ¡ Estoy vivo! Sabía que no podrían retenerme eternamente en el infierno. ¡Ahora que he vuelto a la vida, el universo está condenado!" y volvió a reírse de manera demencial. Guapo, fuerte… y loco. Genial.

Intento pasar desapercibida mientras alzo el vuelo con la clara intención de desentenderme del tema, pero la profunda voz del saiyan me deja clavada unos metros sobre el suelo.

"Eh, tú, criatura" me giro lentamente y sus ojos me taladran el cuerpo. No me lo puedo creer. Me está mirando por encima del hombro, exactamente como hago yo con los humanos que no respeto. No puedo evitar sentir el orgullo letalmente herido por ello. "¿En qué planeta estoy?"

"En el planeta Tierra" refunfuño, cruzándome de brazos exactamente igual que papá. Nuevamente, él deja escapar una risa demencial.

"Esta vez lo vas a pagar caro, Kakarotto"

Mi boca se desencaja cuando oigo ese nombre. Kakarotto. Así llama mi padre a Goku. Ay, no… ¿a quién demonios he revivido? De pronto, el saiyan sale volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, emergiendo de las profundidades del bosque e ignorándome totalmente. Intrigada y he de admitir que acobardada por la posibilidad de haber revivido a un viejo enemigo de mi padre, alzo el vuelo hasta su altura.

No seré una guerrera ni una gran científica, pero volando no me gana nadie, ni siquiera mi padre. Mi rapidez y agilidad son pasmosas para los varones de la familia. Pan y yo sospechamos que la fuerza que nos falta por ser mujeres la compensamos con la agilidad en el vuelo.

El saiyan busca algo. Se detiene y agita la cabeza, tanteando el terreno. De repente se gira y me mira con una frustración creciente.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto.

"¿Dónde está Kakarotto, humana?"

No lo ha hecho… ¡No puede haberlo hecho! ¡Me ha llamado humana, a mí! ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme al respeto de semejante manera?

"¡No soy humana, maldito gorila! ¿Es que no reconoces a los de tu propia especie? Soy una mestiza de saiyan y terrícola, y no una mestiza cualquiera. Soy la hija de la gran científica Bulma Brief y del príncipe Vegeta, así que cuidadito con meterte con…"

"¿Del príncipe Vegeta?" me interrumpe, y eso solo consigue aumentar mi cabreo.

"¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando…?"

Otra carcajada demencial y mis palabras interrumpidas. Su locura empieza a cabrearme.

"No habrás sido tú quien me ha revivido, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y deberías estarme agradecido."

"Más bien estoy sorprendido" con una tranquilidad insultante, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se balancea en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de echarse una siesta. "Es curioso que la persona que me ha revivido sea la hija de uno de los hombres que consiguió herirme de muerte, y también la nieta del rey que intentó liquidarme cuando era incapaz de defenderme. Muy valiente tu linaje real."

Es la primera vez que un hombre consigue estremecerme, aunque sea de miedo. Sabía que mi padre tenía muchos enemigos, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubieran sido de su propia especie. Su ki es tremendo, y sube y desciende de manera descontrolada. Es tan inestable como una bomba de relojería.

"¿Intentas asustarme? Porque no lo consigues"

Él me mira con desdén y sonríe con una malicia que me inquieta. Parece capaz de hacer muchas cosas malas. Es raro que consiga molestarme, porque en casa estoy más que acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas.

"Creo que no sabes quién soy yo, medio humana."

"¿Y quién eres? Porque odiar a mi padre y a Goku no te convierte en nadie especial. De hecho, todos los charlatanes alienígenas con aires de grandeza los odian. Obviamente tienen envidia de su increíble poder." Presumo.

"No te atrevas a compararme con ellos" me dice con una serenidad inquietante "Hay una gran diferencia. Tu padre puede tener un descuido y destruir una ciudad. Yo puedo escupir… ¡y destruir una galaxia entera!" su grito viene acompañado de una brutal subida de poder. De su mano izquierda emerge una bola de energía verdosa que me ciega durante unos instantes.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta la lanza hacia mí y yo la esquivo por los pelos. La bola desciende en picado hasta el bosque, y cuando desaparece en él, hay unos segundos de silencio… luego, una explosión de proporciones colosales hace temblar el suelo y arrancar los árboles del mismo, devorándolos con llamas verdosas. La sacudida es tan grande, que salgo volando varios metros hacia arriba, impulsada por la explosión. Cuando logro estabilizarme y mirar hacia abajo, a mis pies ya no queda nada salvo un gran agujero que deja salir magma volcánico por la profundidad del ataque. La imagen me impacta.

"¡Eres un animal!" grito con todas mis fuerzas, y él vuelve a reír con demencia. Cuando me doy cuenta, ha ascendido y está muy cerca de mí, apuntándome con la palma de la mano.

"Ahora vas a decirme dónde está Kakarotto para que pueda hacerle una visita. Luego puedes esfumarte como el resto de tu patético planeta."

Oh, por Kami-sama… ¡habla completamente en serio! Y yo no quiero morir. ¡Soy demasiado guapa como para convertirme en un cadáver! ¿Qué haría papá en un momento como este? Él solo se agitaría gritando como un perro rabioso y luego lo liquidaría. Está bien, si no fuera porque no soy tan poderosa como él. ¿Qué haría mamá al respecto?

"¡Está bien, está bien! No hace falta que te pongas así. Está claro que no soy rival para ti y que podrías matarme con el dedo meñique, pero no debes hacerlo."

"¿Y por qué no debo?" se burla él.

"Porque…" sé perfectamente lo que haría mamá al respecto "si me dejas vivir puedo… enseñarte las bragas, o incluso algo más. ¿A que quieres verlo?" pregunto, y me acaricio una pierna desnuda mientras subo un poco mi falda. Sé que esta táctica es ridícula y humillante, pero me ha servido un par de veces, a mí y a mi madre, así que no desprecio su poder.

Es cosa de los hombres. A veces están taaaaan desesperados por ver un poco de carne.

Él me mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, la palma de su mano empieza a brillar, señal de que va a lanzarme un ataque que, a una distancia tan escasa, a duras penas podré esquivar.

¿Por qué los saiyans son tan frígidos? ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Oolong o como el maestro Roshi?

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" exclamo, e inmediatamente me bajo de nuevo la falda, tapándome los muslos con un rubor en las mejillas que no tarda en convertirse en palidez. "No puedes matarme porque si lo haces… ¡si lo haces, nunca podrás matar a Goku!" por unos instantes, tengo la impresión de que voy a morir, pero noto como su ki desciende gradualmente y se mantiene al mínimo. No sé por qué he dicho algo tan estúpido, pero puesto que parece tener una obsesión tan mal sana con Goku, deduzco que de ahí puedo sacar su punto débil.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestiona.

Me aclaro la garganta, reprimiendo el miedo con la intención de sonar realista y convincente.

"¿No es obvio? Goku ya te mató una vez, ¿no? Hace muchos años" me arriesgo a adivinar. Doy en el clavo, porque él frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes con rabia mal contenida. "Pues ahora se ha vuelto muchísimo más poderoso, y además, nos hemos multiplicado. Hay más híbridos de saiyan ahora, y si intentas atacar a Goku, estarán preparados. Si no pudiste derrotarle hace varios años, ahora serás totalmente incapaz de acercarte siquiera. Te liquidarían en un momento."

Él vuelve a gruñir. De hecho, emite ruidos animales y guturales, colérico. Sabe que tengo razón, y aunque sé que estoy jugando con fuego, también sé que no quiero morir presa de su ira descontrolada.

"Maldita sea…" murmura, con una enorme vena palpitando en su sien. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo y con el hecho de que vaya a matarte aquí y ahora?"

"¡Pues tiene que ver mucho, porque yo conozco el punto débil de Goku!"

Las palabras salen raudas de mi boca y las consecuencias son nefastas. De pronto, siento un gran dolor en el cuello que me oprime de oxígeno, asfixiándome mortalmente. Su poderosa mano me aprieta el cuello, impidiéndome la huida.

"Dímelo" me ordena.

Aunque a mi cerebro empieza a faltarle el aire, sé que esas palabras son mi única forma de salir con vida de ahí, así que me reprimo y hago acopio de valor.

"No" murmuro.

"¡DÍMELO!" grita, y su mano me oprime con más fuerza, impidiéndome el habla. El dolor es agudo. Puede partirme el cuello en cualquier momento sin el menor esfuerzo.

"Entre…" logro mascullar. Él afloja el agarre, creyendo que voy a confesarme, pero las palabras que salen de mi boca son muy diferentes a las que quiere escuchar. "¡Entréname!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Entréname… para ser… tan fuerte como… tú"

"Eso es imposible. ¡Nadie es tan poderoso como yo!"

"¡Goku!" grito, y aumenta su agarre con renovada fuerza.

Esta vez estoy segura de que voy a morir, porque empiezo a perder fuerza y mi ki se desvanece. Solo me mantengo en el aire porque él me tiene agarrada. De no ser así, caería como una hoja en otoño. Mis manos se escurren y me quedo quieta. Mi visión se nubla.

Oigo un bufido y la opresión del cuello desaparece. Cuando recupero la visión y la respiración, siento mi brazo crujir y grito de dolor. Me tiene agarrada por la muñeca y me sacude en el aire cruelmente, impidiendo que caiga.

"Eres una digna hija de Vegeta, tan tozuda como él. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones de tu trato, medio humana?" cuestiona.

Estoy sorprendida. No puedo negar que es un bruto y un animal, pero parece atender a razones lógicas, y eso es más de lo que puedo pedir en un saiyan.

"Me entrenarás… hasta que logre convertirme en un súpersaiyan. Luego te diré cómo derrotar a Goku."

Él me mira apretando los dientes con fuerza y mi muñeca cruje dolorosamente, pero contengo el grito. Ya he machacado mi orgullo lo suficiente por hoy.

"Puedes tardar años en conseguirlo. ¡No aguantaré tanto tiempo!"

"¿A quién pretendes engañar? No pareces tener otro objetivo en la vida que matar a Goku. Esta es tu última oportunidad. ¡O me entrenas, o tendrás que averiguar tú solo cuál es su punto débil, y eso sí que puede llevarte toda una vida, porque lo tiene muy bien escondido!"

"¡AARRGG!" grita. El estruendo de su voz hace eco en los confines del bosque destrozado. Entonces me suelta y yo recupero la estabilidad en el vuelo, agarrándome la muñeca herida. "Prepárate para el peor entrenamiento de tu vida, porque no pienso quedarme esperando de brazos cruzados a que te transformes. Te machacaré como nunca antes lo ha hecho nadie y después, me dirás sin rechistar cuál es el punto débil de Kakarotto. ¿Te ha quedado claro?"

"Como el agua" aseguro. "Empezaremos mañana en…"

"¡Yo diré dónde y cuándo, medio humana!" sentencia. Me entran unas ganas enormes de gritarle y obligarle a cerrar la boca, como hago con mi padre cuando se pone demasiado pesado al criticar el largo de mi falda, pero me callo a tiempo y cierro la boca. No conviene tentar a la suerte dos veces. "Mañana iré a buscarte y más vale que estés preparada."

Mañana… ¡mañana empiezo la universidad!

"¡Pero mañana…!"

"¡Cállate y obedece si quieres vivir!" Entonces da media vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer. Me equivoqué al pensar que atiende a razones. "Si intentas engañarme o contarle a alguien que estoy vivo, lo que le he hecho a ese bosque se lo haré a todo el planeta. Luego te mataré, aunque Kakarotto me masacre. Es un aviso, medio humana."

"¡Tengo nombre, y no es medio humana! Me llamo Bra."

"Qué nombre tan ridículo" estoy acostumbrada a oír cosas así. La diferencia es que esta vez no puedo romper dedos por el insulto.

"¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

Él me mira por encima del hombro. Parece contrariado, como si el hecho de que no conozca su nombre le resultara confuso e insultante. Creo que tiene demasiados aires de grandeza.

"Brolly. Me llamo Brolly. Grábatelo en la cabeza, medio humana"

Entonces se esfuma, alcanzando una velocidad de vuelo envidiable, dejándome sola y deseando que me trague la tierra. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que no tengo ni idea de cuál es el punto débil de Goku, y aunque lo supiera y mi vida peligrara, nunca se lo diría a un enemigo. Acabo de tirarme un gran farol, y tengo que averiguar cómo corregir el error antes de convertirme en súpersaiyan.

Por primera vez en mi vida agradezco ser tan débil en combate. Eso me dará tiempo para pensar en librarme del tal Brolly sin que mi padre se entere de que he revivido a un poderoso adversario.

Creo que esta vez, ni ser su princesita le impedirá darme una buena tunda. Una bien merecida.

[…]

"¡Qué horror! El planeta no está como para perder más zonas verdes" exclama mi madre mientras ve las noticias. Tengo un agujero en el estómago y todo lo que como se hace una bola cuando me lo llevo a la boca.

Están anunciando la inexplicable desaparición de un bosque por medio de una explosión, e incluso para mi madre parece obvio que una extraña fuerza alienígena ha tenido algo que ver. Nos mira de hito en hito mientras comemos. Papá devora una enorme costilla de ternera sin apenas prestar atención a la televisión. Mi hermano va por su segundo litro de café, pues el trabajo lo va a tener en vilo toda la noche. Yo… yo no tengo hambre y revuelvo mi postre favorito sobre el plato. Tengo muchas ganas de vomitar.

"¿Alguno de vosotros ha tenido algo que ver?" pregunta mamá, perspicaz.

"Yo he estado trabajando todo el día, mamá." Se excusa mi hermano. Luego mira a mi padre, que suelta la costilla junto a los restos del pollo que se acaba de comer mientras bosteza, indiferente.

"¿Por qué iba yo a destruir un bosque? ¿Qué sentido tiene?"

"¿Has ido a entrenar con Goku hoy?" lo interroga mamá.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me he movido de aquí en todo el día, mujer!"

"Huum…" por suerte, nadie me mira a mí. Creen que soy demasiado débil como para destruir un edificio, y en parte tienen razón. Aun así, libre de sospechas, me levanto de la mesa y recojo mis platos. Los robots de cocina empiezan a lavarlos casi de inmediato.

Estoy tentada de irme a la cama, pero mi hermano habla, y lo que dice me hace quedarme tensa en mitad del salón.

"Hablando de eso, esta mañana he sentido un ki bastante alto por allí cerca. ¿Tú lo has sentido, papá?" mi padre vuelve a bostezar mientras apoya la mejilla en su puño para observar la tele con más detenimiento.

"Puede que al hijo mayor de Kakaratto se le haya ido la mano" sonríe ante la idea. "No me extrañaría con semejante vida. Es un calzonazos."

"No creo que haya sido Gohan. Su ki parecía un poco inestable, y era tremendo."

"Da igual. Si queréis reconstruir el bosque siempre podéis invocar a ese maldito dragón y se acabó."

"Ah, claro, vosotros os cargáis el planeta pero no pasa nada porque tenemos las bolas del dragón. Muy ético, Vegeta" se queja mamá. "¡Cómo tú no las buscas!"

"¿De qué te quejas ahora, mujer? ¡Yo no he hecho una mierda! Además, en encontrar las malditas bolas tú eres una experta, y en ir desnuda mientras las buscas, también." Le recrimina papá.

Otra vez con la misma historia. Desde que papá se enteró de las pericias de mamá cuando buscaba las bolas del dragón junto a Goku, se pone de muy mal humor cuando se hablan de ellas. Pensar en que más personas de las que puede contar con los dedos han visto a mamá con menos ropa de lo normal, le incomoda.

Debería acostumbrarse, porque dudo que mamá mantuviera su celibato hasta su llegada con el tío Yamcha al lado. Enterarse de que mi madre y Goku se bañaban juntos cuando eran pequeños ya fue demasiado.

"Yo voy desnuda a donde me da la gana, y tú no eres nadie para quejarte. Si me hubieras puesto un anillo en el dedo como Goku hizo con Chichí en su día…"

"¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no pienso participar en esas estúpidas costumbres mundanas? ¡Vivo contigo, tenemos dos hijos y follamos cuando…!" papá calla, gira la cabeza hacia mí y me mira. Luego cierra la boca y gruñe, reprimiendo su horrible vocabulario. Trunks le da un nuevo sorbo a su café, ignorando el comentario de papá, y mi madre pone los brazos en jarras, recriminándole mentalmente sus palabras por estar en presencia de sus hijos. "Una boda atraería a gente indeseada y no quiero tener problemas con los humanos."

"Tú dirás. Todavía tengo muchos pretendientes y puede que algún día me decante por uno" presume mamá.

"Pues corre. Si esperas que yo te detenga, te llevarás una sorpresa, mujer."

Trunks y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad cuando la conversación se da por acabada. Los dos sabemos que por mucho que se peleen nuestros padres, nunca traicionarían al otro, y no porque sean demasiado fieles, sino porque se quieren aunque sean demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo.

Aprovecho el momento de tensión para introducirme en la conversación por curiosidad. Me hago una infusión de té de frambuesa y me siento en la mesa junto a papá y mi hermano. Mamá se sienta en el sofá y agarra el teléfono para responder unas cuantas llamadas de trabajo y cotillear un poco.

"Papá, ¿cuál ha sido el enemigo más duro contra el que has luchado alguna vez?" él alza una ceja ante la pregunta, curioso, sin apartar la mirada de la tele.

"No lo sé. No he peleado precisamente con pocos."

"Bueno, di uno que recuerdes que haya sido especialmente duro."

"Hum… Boo" declara, pero sé que ni siquiera se lo ha pensado bien. Está absorto mirando el boxeo. Le gustan los deportes violentos.

"¿Ese fue el más poderoso de todos?" insisto.

"Sí" el boxeo acaba y papá cambia de canal, pero no ve nada interesante, así que empieza a hacer zapping.

"¿Qué me dices de Cell?" cuestiono.

"Con mi nivel de poder actual, lo habría hecho papilla."

"¿Y ese lagarto al que obedeciste durante años?" papá deja escapar un gruñido gutural. No le gusta recordar esos tiempos pasados.

"Frezzer es escoria"

"Incluso yo podría aplastarle la cabeza ahora si siguiera vivo" dice mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ya veo… y supongo que Goku es el más fuerte aliado contra el que has combatido alguna vez."

"¡Bah! Es un idiota y solo es cuestión de tiempo que acabe con él" asegura papá.

Me preparo mentalmente para mi siguiente pregunta mientras doy un sorbo al té de frambuesa.

"¿Y… Brolly?"

La reacción es inmediata y preocupante. Papá deja de pulsar los botones de la tele y se gira para mirarme con una de las expresiones más serias e intimidantes que le he visto jamás. Mi hermano empieza a toser. Se ha atragantado con el café.

"¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre, mocosa?" me pregunta papá.

"Se lo he oído mencionar a Goku y… tenía curiosidad."

"Ese no es un enemigo que puedas situar al mismo nivel que Boo o cualquier otro, Bra" me dice Trunks enseguida, soltando el termo de café sobre la mesa repentinamente pálido. "Él está a otro nivel."

"¿Tan fuerte era?"

"Para matarlo no bastó con Kakarotto. Además, volvió a la vida dos veces más. Tu hermano también se enfrentó a él en dos ocasiones. Mi padre, el rey Vegeta, lo mandó ejecutar nada más nacer porque su poder era muy superior incluso al de los saiyans de clase alta. Lo hirieron de muerte siendo un recién nacido, pero pese a ello, sobrevivió. Su ki era tan inmenso que fue capaz de destruir una galaxia entera."

"¿Una galaxia entera?" recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras. Mi padre podía destruir una ciudad con un descuido, pero él con solo escupir podía cargarse una galaxia. Al parecer, no era broma. "Eso es increíble."

"No lo fue para nosotros. Estuvimos a punto de morir y él se mantuvo sin una herida. De no ser porque Kakarotto reunió nuestra energía, nos habría liquidado, y pese a ello, no conseguimos matarle. Vagó por el espacio hasta llegar al planeta Tierra, donde quedó congelado hasta que el inútil de tu hermano y su amigo Goten lo despertaron. Fue un golpe de suerte que consiguieran derrotarlo arrastrándolo hasta el sol."

"Y aunque el sol lo destruyó, regresó por tercera vez convertido en una especie de experimento fallido" añade Trunks. "Yo también combatí contra Boo, pero el terror que me provocó Brolly no tiene nada que ver con eso. Fue algo mucho peor, y eso que yo solo era un crío."

Con cada palabra mi cuerpo se descompone.

"No solo era fuerte. También era despiadado en grado sumo" siguió contándome mi padre. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y entonces supe por qué nunca había oído hablar de este enemigo tan terrorífico. Era tan poderoso, que incluso pronunciar su nombre infundía temor. Y yo lo había revivido. "Antes de aterrizar en este planeta, hice cosas: maté, torturé, destruí… Me habían criado para eso y solo así sobrevivía bajo el mando de Freezer. Creía que no tenía opción y me regodeaba porque mi causa era justificada, pero Brolly… Brolly tuvo opción, y decidió matar y destruir porque le gustaba. Él solo vivía para eso. He conocido a muchos seres ansiosos de poder a lo largo de mi vida y sé que la psicopatía es algo muy común en ellos, pero Brolly…"

"Él era más que un psicópata. Estaba completamente loco y obsesionado con Goku" terminó mi hermano.

"¿Por qué con Goku?" pregunté yo.

"Al parecer, tuvieron contacto cuando eran simples recién nacidos, y el llanto de Goku le trastocó el cerebro." Y yo le había prometido el punto débil de Goku. Si veía que no tenía ni idea, me mataría sin vacilar. A mí, y a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. "Estaba tan loco que incluso mató a su padre, aunque bien pensado se lo merecía. Pero lo peor no es eso."

"¿Hay más todavía?" tanteé.

Papá y Trunks guardaron silencio. Mi hermano se concentró en su café, observándolo con la mirada perdida. Sabía muy bien en qué estaba pensando al ver cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

Papá se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al frigorífico. Lo abrió y tomó una cerveza que empezó a tragar sin siquiera respirar. Luego aplastó la lata en su puño. Era raro ver a papá beber cerveza o cualquier otra sustancia alcoholizada. El alcohol era algo que repudiaba, no solo porque volviera defectuosas sus defensas, si no por el asqueroso sabor. Solo bebía alcohol cuando algo le alteraba lo suficiente como para querer olvidarlo cuanto antes.

"Lo peor es que todo su poder era innato. Nunca lo moldeó. Nunca lo entrenó. Todo lo que nos mostró era con lo que había nacido. Si estuvo a punto de matarnos sin haber entrenado en su vida no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si se hubiera perfeccionado. Un año de duro entrenamiento, quizás menos… y habría sido imposible destruirle."

La ropa se me pega al cuerpo. Un sudor frío me recorre la piel al saber, con certeza, lo que he hecho. He condenado no solo al planeta, sino también al universo entero.

Pero todavía puedo ponerle remedio.

"Papá…" lo llamo. Voy a contárselo todo y él sabrá qué hacer. Puedo despedirme de mi futuro, pero al menos el universo no estará en peligro.

"Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso" me interrumpe mi padre. "Ahora está muerto, totalmente. Nada podría hacerlo volver a la vida, así que no tendrás que enfrentarse nunca a él."

El corazón se me encoge cuando mi padre pasa por mi lado y me acaricia la cabeza, como cuando era pequeña. Mamá me ha contado muchas veces que papá nunca cogió a Trunks, porque él no paraba de llorar al sentir su violento ki. A mí, en cambio, me tenía siempre en sus brazos porque lloraba cuando estaba lejos de él, y mis gritos le molestaban tanto, que nunca me soltaba. O al menos esa es su versión. Mamá dice que no soporta verme llorar.

Y eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

"Me voy a la cama. Mañana empiezo la universidad y…" me levanto de la silla con las piernas temblorosas y corro hacia las escaleras del segundo piso. "¡Buenas noches, Trunks, buenas noches, papi!" y subo corriendo antes de que puedan decirme algo más.

Mientras subo las escaleras oigo la voz meditabunda de papá.

"¿Papi?"

"La última vez que te llamó así, te había vuelto a crecer la cola y había soltado una de las lunas artificiales de mamá. Te transformaste en ozaru en mitad del patio y los de Green Peace nos acosaron durante meses exigiendo que te soltáramos en la selva porque un mono de ese tamaño era una especie protegida."

"¡Jum! A ver qué ha hecho ahora."

Mierda. Saben que algo pasa.

Cuando me encierro en mi cuarto solo puedo sudar, temblar y desear mi muerte. Pero soy una Brief, así que la depresión me dura poco tiempo y acabo dando vueltas alrededor de mi habitación con Totoro en brazos, mi peluche con forma de mono. Me sirve de muñeco antiestrés, así que que está totalmente destrozado, pero cuando me abrazo a él, siempre fluyen las ideas.

¡Lo tengo!

Entrenaré con Brolly durante el tiempo que tarden en recargarse las esferas del dragón, luego invocaré al dragón y desearé que lo mande directamente al infierno de nuevo. Ganaré poder, nadie se dará cuenta de mi error y yo seguiré viva. De acuerdo, el plan tiene lagunas, pero las iré rellenando conforme pase el tiempo.

Lo primero es lo primero. Evitar por todos los medios que alguien descubra a Brolly… y seguir viva en el trayecto. Sí, buen plan. O al menos, lógico.

Me hecho en la cama sorprendida de mi magnífica inteligencia, pero no consigo dormir en toda la noche. Mañana iré a la universidad con unas horribles ojeras, pero por primera vez en mi vida, ese no es uno de mis mayores problemas.


	3. Inestabilidad

Muchas gracias por los rewiens y por seguir esta historia. Tal y como prometí, subo un capítulo por semana, y este es el que toca hoy. Los que ya habéis escrito rewiens sabéis que respondo a todas las preguntas que me hacéis por mensaje privado, y lo seguiré haciendo a su debido tiempo.

Este capítulo tiene algo de especial. Veréis que al final, varío de primera a tercera persona, y tengo intención de que sea así a partir del quinto capítulo. Es decir, que Bra deje de narrar para hacerlo en tercera persona. Honestamente, no pensaba escribir esta historia en primera, no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza si yo odio escribir en primera! xD así que, a partir de este capítulo, también podréis tener una vista parcial de lo que le pasa a Brolly por la cabeza, y también a todos aquellos que rodean a Bra.

Espero que os guste y también espero vuestros rewiens. ¡Acepto críticas constructivas!

Inestabilidad

El nuevo día que amanecía no podía ser peor. No solo había entrado en la universidad por vez primera con la incertidumbre y el temor de quien no sabe qué va a ocurrir, sino que lo hacía con unas ojeras horribles, el pelo crespo y la mirada perdida. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y no había podido combinar bien mi ropa por falta de concentración, de manera que mi aspecto era poco menos que deplorable.

¡Yo, que siempre iba arreglada a la última cuando salía de casa! ¡Yo, que pensaba ser la crema y nata de la universidad! De acuerdo, no me gustaban los humanos, pero para poder mantener mi fachada de chica fría e inalcanzable debía ser eso: inalcanzable. Puesto que mis notas no eran nada del otro mundo y tampoco mi condición física, aunque sí muy superior a la humana, por lo menos tenía que ser fantástica en lo que a belleza y personalidad se refiere.

¡Pero me he cargado mi primer día! O más bien, se lo han cargado.

Nada más entrar en la universidad, los grupos están claros. Las pijas ricas, los frikis raros, los don nadie, los empollones, los lectores empedernidos, los chicos guapos y populares… Es increíble que en la universidad todavía haya esta clase de divisiones, pero las hay, y yo suspiro resignada, porque me toca codearme con las pijas ricas sin un ápice de conversación. Dentro de unos años serán mis socias en la corporación, igual que algún que otro friki que de verdad se haya ganado el puesto por sí solo y no por los enchufes de mamá o papá.

Sin embargo, hoy estoy de todo menos habladora, así que decido meterme en algún grupo cuando mi incertidumbre desaparezca. Me siento al final de la clase, al lado de un par de chicos guapos que ya me echan el ojo y clavo la mirada en la ventana.

¿Sabrá que estoy aquí? ¿Y si no lo sabe y empieza a destruir la ciudad? ¿Y si ha ido a por Goku ignorando nuestro trato? Al fin y al cabo, está loco. Es un psicópata, como dijo papá. Me duele el estómago por los nervios.

De todas formas estoy contenta dentro de lo que cabe, porque he comprado una grabadora nueva para grabar mi desarrollo durante el entrenamiento.

Una chica con unas enormes gafas y un pelo horrible se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo el gesto por pura educación y sigo mirando por la ventana hasta que oigo el "Buenos días" del profesor. Cuando miro la pizarra y me encuentro con el que será mi tutor por el resto del curso, no puedo evitar golpear la cabeza contra mi mesa.

Tiene que ser Gohan. ¡Precisamente él! Las chicas que me rodean parecen estar encantadas, pero yo soy la única que suspira al saber que me vigilará especialmente por tener un vínculo tan estrecho con mi familia. Es decir, a la menor caída de notas, mamá se me echará encima, y conociendo a Gohan, no tendré más remedio que aceptar clases particulares junto a Pan.

Las cosas ya no pueden ser peor.

"Eh" me llama la chica de pelo horrible con voz baja. "Tú eres la heredera de la Corporación Capsula, ¿verdad?"

Antes de volverme hacia ella, pongo los ojos en blanco y luego sonrío.

"Me llamo Bra Brief, ¿y tú?" la saludo sin responder a su pregunta. No soporto que me conozcan por el imperio financiero de mi madre. La chica se pone colorada y sus ojos brillan. De repente, veo como saca una cámara de fotos profesional y me apunta con ella.

"¿Me dejas que te haga una foto? Soy una gran admiradora de tu madre y no podía sentirme más honrada de conocerte. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto? Sí, ¿verdad? Eres una chica tan guapa…" antes de que pueda decir nada, me empieza a hacer fotos sin flash. Con la cara desencajada me giro hacia la derecha y encuentro a un humano haciéndome gestos, que si bien cree que son seductores, a mi me parecen vomitivos.

Entre la fanática que no para de hacerme fotos y el chico de las gesticulaciones, decido mirar hacia delante y concentrarme en Gohan. Mientras explica las cosas básicas sobre la universidad, las tutorías y demás, nuestros ojos se cruzan y él me sonríe a modo de saludo.

¡Argg! Definitivamente, el día ya no puede ir a peor.

"¡Ah!" deja escapar un gritito la chica de las fotografías. Por fin ha dejado de sacar fotos y ahora observa la ventana con sorpresa. Cuando sigo la dirección de su mirada, lo que veo me deja de piedra.

Brolly está ahí. Está levitando boca abajo, con las piernas hacia arriba, cruzado de brazos y taladrándome con la mirada. Por primera vez le veo la cola, agitándose en el aire. Está justo frente a la ventana, de modo que cualquiera puede verle si se gira un poco.

Incluso Gohan.

Cuando la chica de mi lado intenta hacerle una foto, yo la obligo a bajar la cámara y niego con la cabeza. Ella me respeta, aunque no le hace mucha gracia.

Antes de percatarme de con quién estoy intentando comunicarme, ya le he hecho un brusco gesto a Brolly para que desaparezca. Él frunce el ceño y cruje los nudillos. Me dice que salga ahora con un movimiento de cabeza y yo me niego con la máxima delicadeza de la que soy capaz. No puedo evitar mirar hacia delante. Por suerte, Gohan está escribiendo algo en la pizarra de espalda a nosotros y no lo ha visto, pero Brolly a él sí, y por la cara de perro rabioso que está poniendo, diría que lo recuerda perfectamente.

Alza un brazo y lo apunta, cargando energía. Piensa disparar a matar, y yo no pienso antes de actuar. Sin más, agarro mi bolso y lo lanzo a través de la ventana mientras un gran "¡NO!" emerge desde las profundidades de mi garganta.

Obviamente, no le doy. Él lo esquiva antes de que le roce siquiera, pero por lo menos parece reaccionar y agitarse, aunque sea para amenazarme con un puño en alto y alzar el vuelo lejos de la vista de Gohan.

Suspiro. Entonces me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo se ha dado la vuelta y me mira con expresiones indescifrables, incluido Gohan.

No sé qué decir, solo noto los colores subírseme a las mejillas.

"¡Profesor, creo que Bra necesita salir para que le dé el aire!" salta de repente la chica de la cámara. "Acaba de decirme que no se encuentra muy bien, ¿verdad que sí?" la miro. Creo que intenta salvarme el pellejo y lo agradezco mentalmente. Ni siquiera le pido permiso a Gohan, que pese a ello me lo da sin rechistar. Poniendo mala cara empiezo a arrastrarme fuera de la sala seguida por la chica rara. "¡Yo la llevaré a la enfermería, profesor, no se preocupe!" dice la chica.

Antes de cerrar la puerta veo que la expresión apacible de Gohan ha cambiado para volverse fiera y amenazadora. Ninguno de sus alumnos parece darse cuenta, pero su ki ha aumentado y se gira hacia la ventana de manera instintiva.

Está claro que ha sentido la energía de Brolly, o al menos ha sentido un poderoso ki demasiado cerca de él. No parece haberlo reconocido, pues sospecho que de ser así, ya estaría buscándolo para liquidarlo.

Cuando la puerta solo me deja ver una pequeña rendija del interior de la clase, veo que Gohan recupera su actitud amable a duras penas.

Sospecha.

Suspiro otra vez, con el corazón latiéndome a cien.

"¿Quién era ese?" me pregunta la chica con ilusión. "¿Era tu novio? ¡Sí, lo era! Podía volar y yo siempre he querido aprender a volar. ¿Tú sabes volar o solo tu novio puede? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que es de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra! ¡No, mejor aún, uno de esos guerreros dorados! Es toda una exclusiva. ¡La hija de Bulma Brief saliendo con uno de los guerreros dorados!" grita a voz en vivo mientras me hace fotos a diestro y siniestro. Da tantas vueltas a mi alrededor, que no me deja avanzar hasta la salida. "¡Vamos, sonríe! ¡Esto saldrá en el periódico de la universidad, y luego de la capital! ¿Podrías pedirle a tu novio que posara también? ¡O mejor aún! ¿Podrías decirle a tu padre que me conceda una entrevista? Todo el mundo sabe quién es Bulma Brief, pero nadie ha visto nunca a su marido. ¡Tú puedes presentármelo, amiga Bra!"

"Pero… ¿qué estás…? ¡Deja de hacerme fotos ahora mismo!" grito, y ella para de inmediato. Normalmente no suelo gritar así delante de los humanos, pero la chica me está sacando de quicio. "En primer lugar, no era mi novio. En segundo lugar, no tienes derecho a hacerme fotos, y en tercer lugar, ¡a ti no te importa!"

"¿El qué no me importa? Porque sea lo que sea sí que me importa, y mucho. Estoy dispuesta a hacerte una entrevista ahora mismo. Dime, ¿quién era el misterioso hombre que…?"

"¡Aarrgg!" trono, y perdiendo la paciencia, no puedo evitar empujarla a un lado para correr hacia la salida. "¡Déjame en paz, pesada!" grito, y nada más poner un pie fuera, alzo el vuelo y voy en busca de mi bolso. Detrás de mi oigo sus gritos de admiración.

"¡Lo sabía, puedes volar! ¡Me llamo Peach y espero volver a verte muy pronto!"

Humanos… insoportables.

Pero no puede ser peor que lo que me espera.

Vuelo bajo en busca del bolso y cuando lo recupero alzo el vuelo teniendo especial cuidado en pasar desapercibida para Gohan. Mal empezamos. Acabo de empezar la universidad y ya he faltado a la primera clase. Sin embargo, mantenerme con vida es más importante ahora mismo, y también mantener oculto al enemigo mortal que he resucitado sin querer.

Lo busco desde el tejado de la universidad, lejos de miradas curiosas, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Finalmente, decido resignarme y volver a clase.

Entonces mi estómago se contrae en una dolorosísima sacudida y salgo disparada por el aire en un vuelo descontrolado.

"¡Empieza a pelear, medio humana!" oigo gritar, pero no logro reaccionar.

Es la primera vez que alguien me pega un puñetazo en el estómago, y ha sido doloroso. Muy doloroso. ¡Ha sido un golpe bajo! Cuando consigo estabilizarme a duras penas con la mano en el vientre y lo miro mientras se carcajea por mi sufrimiento y sorpresa, siento una rabia creciente que me posee por completo y, sin más, voy a por él con el puño en alto.

No es ninguna sorpresa que ni siquiera logre rozarle y me mande al cuerno de un par de patadas y un nuevo puñetazo en la cara que me deja un claro sabor a sangre en la boca. Todo ocurre tan deprisa que ni siquiera sé dónde estoy antes de que ocurra. Me pregunto si para mi hermano y los demás todo pasará siempre tan rápido durante las batallas, desorientándolos por completo.

Me ha cogido la cabeza y me arrastra por el cielo a tanta velocidad, que cuando me suelta y me lanza brutalmente contra el suelo, caigo en una zona árida y desértica, atravesando los escasos árboles que me rodean. Intento detener mi avance cuando logro orientarme y pongo los pies por delante, levantando una nube de arena a mi paso. El golpe ha sido tan grande, que la tierra se ha levantado y el agua, escondida dentro de las tuberías que van desde la presa hasta la capital, sale disparada hacia la superficie formando una pequeña laguna en cuestión de segundos.

Me duele la cabeza, muchísimo. No hay duda de que he golpeado la tubería con ella. Cuando me rozo la frente con los dedos, veo la sangre y siento el ojo entumecido. Me duele todo el cuerpo horrores.

Cuando la sangre caliente me llega hasta los labios, sé que nunca me he sentido tan viva, y sonrío. Ahí está mi herencia paterna, la que tanta falta me hacía. Brolly aterriza sobre una roca con los brazos cruzados. Ahora sé que esas expresiones que me parecían tan dementes no son de locura, sino de diversión e interés.

Supongo que todos los saiyans tienen algo de masoquista. Por primera vez en mi vida, me olvido de mi ropa destrozada o el aspecto que puedo tener. Lanzo el bolso lejos y me sumerjo en el instintivo caos de la batalla.

No hace falta describir que Brolly me da la paliza de mi vida, sin remilgos ni delicadeza, a lo que me han acostumbrado desde pequeña. Soy una chica, y según mamá, a las chicas hay que tratarlas bien y con mucha sensibilidad. ¡A la mierda con eso!

No sé durante cuánto tiempo he estado volando, intentando esquivar golpes y recibiéndolos sin posibilidad de dar ninguno, pero cuando caigo rendida sobre la tierra con los brazos estirados, incapaz de levantarme y con la ropa destrozada, el sol está encima de mi cabeza.

Estoy sangrando por todas partes y todo el cuerpo me duele. Ni siquiera puedo levantarme. Brolly camina lentamente hasta mí crujiéndose los nudillos. Me agarra una pierna y me levanta hasta que mi cuerpo deja de tocar el suelo. Sigue riéndose, y aunque yo también tengo ganas de reír por la parte guerrera que he descubierto en mí, me duele demasiado la boca como para hacerlo.

Entonces, de repente se pone serio y me suelta. Caigo de nuevo como un saco de patatas.

"Se acabó" declara. Da media vuelta y empieza a andar.

"¿Ya está?" pregunto. No quiero recibir más golpes por hoy, pero su actitud, tan desinteresada de repente, me sorprende. Me levanto a duras penas y escupo la sangre a un lado. Me tambaleo. "¿Así, sin más?"

"Tengo hambre" es su única respuesta. Me mira de reojo con un claro ápice de advertencia. "Búscate tu propia comida y no te acerques a la mía."

Entonces se esfuma volando, y yo me quedo sola y destrozada pensando en cómo volver a casa sin que mis padres se den cuenta de que alguien me ha agredido. Sería demasiado obvio, pues solo un saiyan o alguna clase de androide o monstruo alienígena sería capaz de darme una paliza. Pensando en ello, me quedo dormida. Sueño que alguna vez podré devolver los golpes, porque soy consciente de que soy demasiado débil como para herir siquiera a Pan, la más débil de todos nosotros. No puedo soñar ni con rozar a Brolly, al menos no por ahora.

Además, sé que está siendo delicado a su manera. De no serlo, me habría matado. Ni siquiera ha usado ki, solo golpes físicos que, ya de por sí, ha reprimido para no romperme los huesos. La razón es clara. Me necesita viva.

Por increíble que parezca, no le tengo miedo. Antes estaba aterrorizada, pero mi parte guerrera ha nacido con tanta fuerza, que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo fuerte que me haré si sigo por este camino. Por supuesto, no me olvido de que debo matar a Brolly en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por mucho que me haya descubierto, sigue siendo alguien muy peligroso.

Cuando abro los ojos, son las seis de la tarde y está empezando a anochecer. Hubiera seguido durmiendo de no ser por los bufidos animales que oigo cerca de la laguna recién formada por las tuberías rotas. Brolly está allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras devora un gran pedazo de carne animal. Mis tripas se revuelven al comprender que está comiendo algo crudo, recién cazado, como los auténticos animales. Tiene la boca manchada de sangre y me entran ganas de vomitar.

Cuando termina, lanza los huesos lejos y hunde la cabeza en el agua que corre sin parar, limpiándose la sangre de los labios y restregándose la boca con el antebrazo.

"Eso es asqueroso" murmuro con una arcada trepando hasta mi garganta. "Eres un caníbal, ¿lo sabías?"

"Déjame, medio humana."

"Todavía tienes restos en los dientes. ¿Es que no te los lavas?"

Me mira y alza la cabeza con aparente indignación por la pregunta. Cuando suspiro, me lanza una mirada que no puede ocultar su curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasaría si no lo hiciera?" cuestiona.

"Que se te caerían y no podrías comer alimentos sólidos"

"¡Ja!" se queda callado. Luego se da media vuelta y parece pensárselo antes de hundir la cabeza en el agua una vez más. Dándome la espalda para que no lo vea, se restriega los dientes con los dedos para intentar limpiarse los restos. No sabe disimular.

Tiene un pelo bastante largo y erizado. Me pregunto si será tan crespo como el de mi padre, pero me abstengo de acercarme. Tengo la impresión de que si invado su espacio personal, me dará un mordisco. Me pregunto cómo será transformado en súpersaiyan.

"Puedes transformarte en súpersaiyan, ¿verdad?" le pregunto. Él no contesta. Parece ignorarme, demasiado entretenido limpiándose los dientes como buenamente puede, pero cuando para y se gira hacia mí, sé que me ha escuchado, y también que le parece una pregunta demasiado obvia como para responderla. "Enséñamelo"

Brolly arruga cara, sacudiendo la cabeza como un animal para secarse el pelo.

"No"

"¿Por qué no?

"¿Crees que soy idiota? Si lo hago, tu manada me detectará."

¿Manada? ¿Detectar? Tardo unos instantes en entender que se está refiriendo a los saiyans que viven en este planeta, incluidos mi padre y mi hermano. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de por qué ninguno de ellos lo ha detectado hasta ahora. Brolly está controlando su ki para que se mantenga medianamente discreto. Sin duda, Goku y papá deben de haberlo sentido, pero están tan convencidos de que sigue muerto, que no lo han reconocido. Ninguno le prestará atención hasta que su nivel no suba de manera descontrolada, y eso solo ocurrirá si se transforma en súpersaiyan.

Hum… no es un simple cabeza de músculo como yo pensaba.

"No pareces ser tan fuerte como me han dicho. Mi padre me dijo que destruiste una galaxia entera"

"Eso hice" sonríe con orgullo.

"Pues no pareces mucho más fuerte que Gohan"

Brolly me mira. Creo que esa es su forma de mostrar su incomodidad respecto a algún tema concreto: mirando fijamente hasta que te hace sentir tan diminuto, que no tienes más remedio que bajar la cabeza. Conmigo, sin embargo, no funciona. Vivo con Vegeta y comparto su línea de sangre, ¡si no fuera capaz de aguantar esa clase de miradas no sería su hija!

Sé que Brolly se ha molestado, pero no da señales de dejarse arrastrar por mi comentario para enseñarme su auténtica fuerza. A decir verdad, si mi familia detectara por su propia cuenta el ki de Brolly, mis problemas acabarían. Lo destrozarían y nunca sabrían que fui yo quien lo revivió. Pero, por otra parte, durante la batalla este planeta podría quedar seriamente dañado y eso no me hace gracia.

"Soy mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los saiyans mundanos que hay aquí."

"No tanto como Goku" Brolly vuele a gruñir y me da la espalda. Su cola se agita, erizada, antes de enredarse alrededor de su cintura. "¿Por qué le odias tanto? ¿Es porque no paraba de llorar cuando era un bebé? ¿Tanto te molestaban sus gritos? Han pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Cincuenta y cinco años? Deberías superarlo.

"Cállate" me ordena. Sus puños están tan apretados, que sus nudillos se han emblanquecido por completo, pero yo no soy capaz de callarme a pesar de sus advertencias de descontrol.

Quizás sea porque me duele muchísimo la cara y necesito desquitarme con alguien.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Creo que te da rabia que él naciera el mismo día que tú, con un ki muchísimo más pequeño que el tuyo y que, aún así, se haya hecho más fuerte que tú. Pero en serio, él solo era un crío y no le ha quedado más remedio que hacerse fuerte para proteger a su familia. En cambio, según tengo entendido, tú mataste a la tuya, a tu padre, ¿no? Eso no está bien. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, la familia es…"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que superar tú?" me interrumpe con un tono de voz muy agresivo. Debería haber imaginado su reacción y cerrar la boca, tal y como me había ordenado, pero no lo hice porque los genes de mi madre podían más que los reservados de mi padre.

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

Entonces él se vuelve a gran velocidad con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia.

"¡Mi puño en tu cara!" e intenta golpearme, pero en un movimiento reflejo, me tiro al suelo y lo esquivo antes de alzar el vuelo y alejarme lo suficiente de él.

Brolly sonríe.

"Aprendes rápido, medio humana." De pronto, me siento totalmente halagada. ¡Estoy avanzando y eso que acabo de empezar! "¡Pero no lo suficiente!" grita. Nuevamente, consigue aparecer detrás de mí en un rápido movimiento y me manda directa al suelo de una patada en la espalda.

El entrenamiento continúa y aunque no sé qué excusa poner por mi ropa destrozada y mi cara morada, me siento bien conmigo misma. Ya es completamente de noche cuando caigo rendida sobre la arena. Ahora sí que no puedo hacer ningún movimiento, y el hambre me ataca con fuerza.

"Suficiente por hoy" declara Brolly.

Estoy a punto de agradecérselo, porque si quisiera podría seguir golpeándome durante varios días seguidos, y sé que lo haría de no ser porque estoy agotada. ¿Es posible que tenga un poco de consideración por mi agotamiento?

Cuando las tripas le suenan, comprendo que lo único que tiene es hambre… otra vez. Si pudiera aguantar sin comer durante más tiempo, seguiría golpeándome como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Por suerte, tengo entendido que los saiyans se vuelven más fuertes cada vez que están a punto de morir. Si eso es así, no tardaré en hacerme invencible, o al menos eso espero.

Me levanto a duras penas e intento alzar el vuelo entre tambaleos. Cuando me estabilizo, veo que Brolly me lanza algo antes de dar media vuelta con la más absoluta de las indiferencias.

"Tu… lo que sea" dice. Es mi bolso, aunque está destrozado por la arena y las sacudidas. "Mañana ven aquí. Si no estás iré a por ti y no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda ocurrir al hijo de Kakarotto si me enfado, ¿queda claro?"

"¿No podría ser un poco más tarde? Si no voy a la universidad, voy a tener serios problemas" y es cierto. En ese aspecto, mi madre es mucho peor que mi padre. "Entrenaré hasta tarde, te lo juro, pero déjame venir un poco más tar…"

"Aquí" me corta él, sin atender a razones. "Mañana."

Y luego, se esfuma en un vuelo perfecto entre la noche más oscura, sin estrellas. ¡Nadie diría que ha estado haciendo ejercicio todo el día!

No puedo hacer más que suspirar de camino a casa. Quiero desesperadamente un baño bien caliente, algo de comida y echarme en la cama sin más. Luego pensaré en la excusa que le pondré a papá por llegar tarde. A él no le gusta que llegue tarde. Si no soy puntual para la hora de la cena, tiene la mala costumbre de venir a recogerme allí donde esté, poner mala cara delante de quien esté y llevarme a casa aunque sea a rastras.

Lo hizo en la fiesta de graduación del instituto, y aunque mis amigas parecían encantadas, para mí resultó de lo más humillante ver cómo intentaban coquetear con él. Creyeron que era un primo lejano o un hermano mayor. Ningún humano creería que tiene sesenta años. Vergonzoso.

Definitivamente, no me conviene que venga a buscarme mientras peleo con Brolly.

Tengo suerte cuando llego a casa, porque papá sigue en la cámara de gravedad y mamá está trabajando, así que no hay nadie que me impidan coger cuanto veo en el frigorífico y correr hasta mi cuarto.

Nadie, excepto mi hermano.

Trunks sale del baño cuando estoy cruzando el pasillo, y al verme, da un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

"¡Bra!" grita "¿qué demonios te ha pasado?"

"Ah…" pienso una excusa mientras hago equilibrismos para no dejar caer la comida. Hacer equilibrismo duele. "Estoy entrenando en secreto, sola" confieso, remarcando sola para no avivar la curiosidad de mi hermano.

"¿Sola? Tú no has podido hacerte todo eso sola. Estás… horrible. Parece que te han dado una paliza."

Prefiero no mirarme en el espejo para comprobar su teoría.

"Pues lo he hecho yo sola, y voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta que consiga transformarme en súper saiyan" declaro con total decisión. Abro la puerta de mi cuarto de una patada y entro, soltando toda la comida sobre mi escritorio. "¡Y como se lo digas a papá, le diré a la prensa lo de tus escapadas nocturnas a hoteles clandestinos! ¿Te ha quedado claro?"

Ni siquiera le doy tiempo a replicar, porque le cierro la puerta en las narices. Pero sé que guardará silencio. No le gusta nada la prensa y mucho menos si vigilan su intimidad. Además, que yo lo sepa debe de resultarle demasiado vergonzoso como para arriesgarse a mencionar el tema otra vez.

Como, me doy un baño con sales minerales durante más de una hora y luego me echo en la cama. No hay nada que un baño y un par de cremas corporales no puedan curar, pero de todas formas prefiero no mirarme en el espejo para evitar pesadillas.

Cuando me tumbo después de esconder la ahora inútil ropa dentro de una bolsa de basura, recuerdo que me he comprado una nueva grabadora para grabar mis avances. La cojo de mi destrozado bolso y me la llevo a la boca para empezar a describir mi primer día de entrenamiento.

"_Día uno. Empiezo el entrenamiento. No ha sido tan duro como pensaba, aunque tengo los huesos hechos puré, igual que mi ropa destrozada. Toma nota, necesito ropa de entrenamiento. Creo que se ha despertado algo en mí que ha amortiguado el dolor y me ha hecho desear superarme y pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra Bro… no"_ paro la grabación un momento. Sería demasiado arriesgado utilizar su nombre, porque si alguien escuchara la grabación aparte de mí, tendría un gran problema. No todo el mundo se llama Brolly. De hecho, es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Carraspeo y vuelvo a grabar.

"_El sujeto B me ha dado la paliza de mi vida, pero no me quejo, porque podría haberme matado si hubiese querido, o haberme roto algún hueso, y no lo ha hecho. Tengo la impresión de que el sujeto B no está tan loco como he oído. Ha mostrado claros signos de lógica y cierta capacidad de razonamiento, aunque solo basado en la supervivencia propia. Come carne cruda y parece influenciable en ciertos aspectos, como la higiene personal. No da tanto miedo como parece. ¿Qué más? Hum… Ah, sí. Aunque tiene capacidad de razonamiento, esta parece estar sublevada por sus instintos básicos, los más animales. Detuvo el entrenamiento dos veces, una para comer y otra para… ehm… atender la llamada de la naturaleza. Finalizó el entrenamiento también por hambre. Tiene baja tolerancia para la frustración y su temperamento es muy voluble. Mis conclusiones de este primer día de entrenamiento son… inestabilidad. El sujeto B es altamente inestable… ¡ah! y no le gusta hablar sobre sí mismo. Advertencia: es conveniente no acercarse a él cuando está comiendo. Puede ser muy agresivo. Corto."_ Sin poder evitarlo, añado. _"Me pregunto qué hace el sujeto B mientras no entrena. Corto y fin."_

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué hacía Brolly mientras no entrenaba con ella? No tenía intención de quedarse eternamente en ese planeta. De hecho, pensaba destruirlo en cuanto hubiera matado a Goku, de modo que nada le impedía hacer lo que quisiera en él, para no variar.

El día que se vio incapacitado para hacer lo que deseaba fue el día que su padre le colocó una diadema inhibidora para controlar su poder libremente. Por supuesto, lo había matado por semejante ofensa casi quince años después. Luego fue Goku, que con sus actuaciones y su gran poder, lo dejó completamente incapacitado para la pelea. Más tarde vinieron sus descendientes, y por su culpa, el guerrero más poderoso del universo, el auténtico guerrero legendario, había tenido que dormitar en el infierno, imposibilitado hasta para respirar.

Él no había nacido para que lo incapacitaran y doblegaran. Él había nacido para destruir a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

Esa noche, como la noche que fue revivido, Brolly entró en una casa cualquiera atraído por el olor de la comida y por los deseos de una cama caliente y confortable. Asustó a la familia que vivía en ella al reventar la puerta y entrar por ella: madre, padre, abuelo y dos hijos pequeños. Brolly no soportaba los llantos de los niños, así que no les dio tiempo ni siquiera para llorar.

Cuando terminó con lo que había en el frigorífico y en la mesa del comedor, anduvo hasta la habitación de los padres, apartó sus cuerpos sin vida de la cama de matrimonio y alejó de una patada la cuna empapada en sangre que había a sus pies para poder estirar su largo cuerpo, que sobrepasaba la longitud del colchón.

Poco después, sin pensar en nada realmente, Brolly se quedó dormido.


	4. Padre

Bueno, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por vuestros rewiens y desear escribir más rápido para leer vuestras opiniones. Este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los demás, y es el principio del comienzo de la auténtica trama. En el siguiente capítulo ya no tendremos la Bra en primera persona, si no una visión general en tercera persona con un Brolly con pensamientos e incluso opiniones. Hasta entonces, este capítulo puede considerarse que es un poco de transición, peeeero eso no lo hace menos importante, porque Bra empezará a construir una visión de Brolly más completa y compleja de lo que nadie ha hecho hasta ahora.

Además, sé que os enterneceréis a más no poder con cierta escena y os reiréis con otra xD.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con este capítulo. Ya sabéis, si os surge alguna duda, solo tenéis que preguntar.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Padre**_

No me gusta. Definitivamente no es divertido ver cómo te hacen fotos delante de tus compañeros de clase ignorando tu intimidad mientras comes. Es mucho menos divertido si tus genes te piden comer por lo menos dos platos llenos de carne, uno de pescado, otro de pasta y un gran postre. Tampoco es divertido si llevas puestas gafas de sol y más maquillaje del habitual para evitar que la gente descubra que te han dado una paliza. Me metería en muchos problemas si alguien lo supiera, y Peach me está enfadando mucho, porque sus fotos podrían descubrirme.

Para colmo, me fotografía sin ningún disimulo, sentada frente a mí en la cafetería de la universidad.

"Es increíble que comas tanto y conserves semejante figura" comenta.

"¿Sabes? En lugar de hacer tantas fotos podrías ocupar tu tiempo libre en arreglarte esa asquerosa mata de pelo. En serio, las mechas rosas pasaron de moda hace tiempo."

Peach se queda en silencio y deja de hacer fotos. Creo que la he ofendido, pero me da igual herir sus frágiles sentimientos humanos. Si espera una disculpa por mi parte, puede esperar sentada.

"Bueno…" dice, guardándose la cámara en su andrajosa mochila. "¿Quién te ha pegado?" entonces yo dejo de comer, y hasta de respirar. "No voy a contárselo a nadie a no ser que tú quieras. ¿Ha sido tu novio?"

"No tengo novio."

"¿Y el hombre que podía volar?"

"Ese era mi… hum… maestro" me invento.

"Oh…" murmura. Yo sigo comiendo. Sé que estoy ruborizada porque las mejillas me arden. "¿Quieres venir de compras conmigo esta tarde?" Vuelvo a dejar de comer y la miro con una ceja alzada detrás de las gafas de sol.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque estoy intentando ser tu amiga." Su sinceridad me sorprende, y por primera vez veo en ella algo que no es sumamente irritante. "¿Quieres venir o no? Te prometo no hacerte preguntas incómodas ni tampoco hacerte más fotos."

"Hoy no puedo. Entreno" su brillante cara muestra claros signos de desilusión. Miro a mi alrededor, veo a las pijas en cuyo grupo yo debería estar en la mesa de al lado y me encojo de hombros. No me vendría mal no meterme en ningún grupo esta vez. "Quizás otro día. También podría arreglarte ese pelo, si tú quieres."

"¿De verdad?" pregunta. La ilusión vuelve a su cara de inmediato.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero con una condición. No quiero fotos ni entrevistas. Los famosos son mi madre y mi hermano, no yo. Al menos no de momento."

"¡De acuerdo!" salta ella. "¿Tampoco puedo preguntarte sobre tu padre?"

"Te diré que él es un príncipe alienígena que vino a este planeta para destruirnos a todos, pero otro alienígena de su mismo planeta que sobrevivió al genocidio en masa de su especie vino a parar aquí y lo derrotó. Luego conoció a mi madre, tuvieron a mi hermano y no ha vuelto a moverse de aquí desde entonces." Peach me mira fijamente. Yo la miro a ella fijamente.

Entonces ella estalla en carcajadas y yo dejo escapar una sonrisa, porque ella no se lo cree y yo lo sé.

"_Día 2. Creo que he hecho una… conocida. No me gustaría decir que es mi amiga tan prematuramente, pero creo que es más interesante que las chicas de mamá con las que siempre me he juntado… aunque no suelte esa maldita cámara de fotos, sea condenadamente débil y tenga mechas rosas en el pelo."_

Brolly no ha venido a por mí en toda la mañana y eso me supone un gran alivio. Cabe la posibilidad de que esté destruyendo algo por ahí, así que no puedo evitar mostrarme inquieta durante las clases. Gohan sabe que algo raro pasa, lo sé, pero intenta mantenerse lejos de mí para no dar la impresión de tener un favorito. Pese a ello, cuando nos obliga a ver un documental sobre el declive de Bro Brandos, una de las empresas más importantes en tecnología avanzada y bio robótica que tuvo un pésimo descenso a causa de una mala administración, se acerca a mí con disimulo y me pregunta.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?"

Vaya… por lo visto, el maquillaje y las gafas de sol no engañan a nadie. Suerte que he desayunado en la calle y no con mi familia, porque de no ser así, habría tenido serios problemas.

"Estoy entrenando con Trunks" le miento "Es duro."

"Pensaba que Vegeta había dicho que…"

"Cambió de opinión. Ya sabes cómo es mi padre" le sonrío, aunque me duele ese simple gesto. Precisamente por saber cómo es, Gohan debería adivinar que mi padre no rectificaría así como así, pero decide callar y creerse, o fingir creerse, la mentira.

"Lo he notado" dice. "No sé quién es, pero espero que se mantenga lejos y pacífico, porque si no, los Guerreros Z tendrán que intervenir."

Trago saliva instintivamente. No espero mucho de Gohan, pero por lo menos es discreto y sé que no hablará con mis padres a no ser que vea que necesito ayuda desesperadamente.

Está tan convencido de que Brolly está muerto que no lo ha reconocido.

Cuando salgo de la universidad, me cambio de ropa. Me coloco una mucho más ligera y pegada al cuerpo, muy parecida a la que mi padre suele usar durante su entrenamiento. Creo que era de mi hermano antes de dar el estirón, pero como es elástica no tengo problemas de talla. Después compro algo de comer, lo meto en mi mochila y voy directa al terreno árido donde debería estar esperándome Brolly. Pero cuando llego descubro, desde el aire, a un montón de humanos uniformados y montados en grúas y camiones drenando la pequeña laguna que formamos el día anterior para arreglar la tubería rota.

Me pregunto dónde estará. Tiene su ki tan bien escondido al mantenerlo en un nivel tan bajo, que apenas lo siento. Por suerte, percibo algo en uno de los bosques que rodean la presa. Es bastante más fuerte que el ki de los animales que rondan por allí, así que me dirijo hacia allí.

Tardo un poco en localizarlo, manteniendo la guardia bien alta por si aparece de la nada y me atiza —algo que, a pesar de conocerlo de solo dos días, ya sé que es muy propio de él—. Me llevo una grata sorpresa cuando descubro su gran cuerpo tumbado en mitad del bosque, bajo los árboles, cerca de un pequeño arroyo. Por un momento dudo, porque su ki es pacífico y tranquilo, y él es de todo menos apacible. Pero cuando me acerco y veo su melena alborotada y su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando lentamente, las dudas se disipan.

Está profundamente dormido.

Me acerco lentamente y me arrodillo. Me entran ganas de tocarle la mejilla para despertarlo, pero me da miedo. No pudo evitar pensar en él como un perro sumamente agresivo que me morderá a la mínima oportunidad, pero tampoco quiero estar esperándole todo el día. Está roncando débilmente. No parece que vaya a despertar pronto, y yo, aparte del entrenamiento, necesito estudiar algo para la universidad.

No puedo evitarlo. Cojo la rama seca de un árbol y, a una distancia prudencial, le toco la mejilla con ella en un intento de despertarle. Él ronca con más fuerza y se mueve. Intenta apartar la rama de un manotazo, pero yo continúo hasta que se da la vuelta, dormido todavía, intentando alejarse del molesto roce. Ahí está su cola, agitándose en el suelo como si fuera una serpiente. Cuando dirijo el palo hacia ella, la cola se enreda en él y tengo que sacudirlo para liberarlo.

Sigue durmiendo y empiezo a irritarme.

Yo intentando que nadie lo encuentre y él tan tranquilo. Lo golpeo con la rama, esta vez con más fuerza en la cara y de repente se levanta dándome un susto de muerte y sacándome un grito. Instintivamente, sus dientes se cierran sobre el palo y lo parten por la mitad de una simple mordida. Yo me he caído al suelo por la sorpresa y lo miro increíblemente sorprendida.

Cuando Brolly parece percatarse de que ha mordido un palo y no a algún pobre animal que pasaba por allí, empieza a toser y a escupir astillas. Saca la lengua y se revuelve el pelo con cara de asco infinito. Se levanta, corre hasta el arroyo y hunde la cabeza en él sin parar de escupir.

No puedo. No puedo reprimir las risas. ¡De verdad es como un maldito perro! El guerrero despiadado del que me han hablado es un maldito animal sin conciencia. Empiezo a pensar que debería traerme un frisbi para lanzárselo cuando se ponga violento. Quizás así no intente matarme cada vez que doy un paso en falso.

Dejo de reír cuando él, empapado, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada anda hasta mí con los puños apretados.

"¿Te parece gracioso, medio humana?" me pregunta. "¿Es que quieres morir?"

"Solo ha sido una broma, perdona" pero él no parece calmarse. Su ki asciende peligrosamente, e inquieta por haber bajado la guardia, me apresuro a descargar la mochila de mi espalda y a mostrársela. "Mira, te he traído comida. ¿No la quieres?"

Brolly me mira fijamente. Luego mira mi mochila. Se agacha, la olisquea e inmediatamente me la arrebata de un tirón. Una mano le basta para sacar el montón de rosquillas, de bolas de arroz y bolas de carne. Vuelve a olerlas y luego me tiende una rosquilla al azar.

"Come tu primero" me ordena.

He comido hace muy poco, pero para los saiyans y medio saiyans la comida nunca ocupa lugar. Muerdo la rosquilla bajo su inquietante mirada. Solo cuando me la termino y ve que no pasa nada, él se sienta de piernas cruzadas y empieza a comer con las manos, como un auténtico cerdo.

Al verle comer me entra hambre e intento coger algo más, pero Brolly me gruñe y me da la espalda, apartando la comida de mi vista. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que ocurre.

"¿Pensabas que la había envenenado?" cuestiono. Él no dice nada y sigue comiendo. "¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¿Es que ya habían intentado envenenarte antes? ¿O de verdad me crees tan baja?"

"Realmente baja, tanto como tu padre."

Él sigue comiendo, pero algo en su actitud me da a entender que acaba de gastarme una broma con doble sentido.

"Muy gracioso"

"No pretendía ser gracioso"

"El único problema que hay aquí es que tú eres demasiado alto. De todas formas deberías darme las gracias, ¿no crees? Estás vivo gracias a mí." Brolly para de comer y por un momento creo que de verdad va a darme las gracias. Entonces me lanza un hueso de carne que me cae en el pelo y sigue comiendo. "¡Arg, qué asco! ¡Eres repulsivo!" grito, y me lo aparto de la cara a base de tirones.

No me dice nada y la irritación crece sin parar. Mi ki aumenta por la rabia y Brolly gira la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos parecen retarme a lanzarle algún ataque, cosa que me muero por hacer, pero que por alguna razón no hago. Supongo que el respeto, por no decir miedo, me lo impide.

"A propósito" digo, cruzándome de brazos con indignación intentando controlar la rabia "no puedes volver a ir a la universidad a por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Gohan te detectó el otro día, cuando intentaste atacarle. No sabe quién eres, y tampoco si eres agresivo o no. Si captas su atención no tardarán en descubrirte."

"¿Quién es Gohan?" pregunta.

No me pudo creer que sea tan fuerte peleando, pero tan inútil en todo lo demás. Técnicamente soy una princesa, así que debería obligarle a comportarse como una persona civilizada en mi presencia arrebatándole la comida y dándole golpecitos en la nariz con un periódico.

"Gohan es el hijo mayor de Goku" los ojos de Brolly se achican, y me pregunto si es porque ya se ha comido todo lo que le he traído, o porque el nombre de su enemigo mortal lo estremece cada vez que lo oye.

"Esa rata…" murmura. "No me matará por segunda vez"

"Pues entonces no aparezcas por la ciudad. Si te ve o te siente, te atacará con todo lo que tiene, y los demás no tardarían en detectarlo y en seguirle a la batalla. Seamos sinceros. Seguramente podrías matarlos uno a uno, pero si están todos juntos, te harán picadillo" por un momento le veo sonreír, pensativo. Sé perfectamente lo que está pensando, pero me retracto antes de que pueda desarrollar su plan. "Y siempre están juntos. ¡Siempre! No hay forma de acorralarlos, te lo aseguro."

"Siempre juntos… ¿y por qué tú estás sola entonces?"

Esa pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Recuerdo a mi padre negándose a entrenarme, igual que mi hermano y todos los demás. Recuerdo también la cara decepcionada de mi madre cuando me pidió que la ayudara a trabajar en sus nuevos proyectos; averiguar que su hija no era un genio como ella debía haber sido un duro impacto. También recuerdo la superioridad de Pan, que además de ser más pequeña, también es la nieta del hombre que tanto ha herido el orgullo de mi padre.

Pese a todos esos recuerdos chocantes, me cruzo de brazos y finjo indignación.

"No estoy sola" niego.

"Hum… ¿no has superado las expectativas de tu padre?" deja caer con una total muestra de burla y desprecio.

"¿Y tú?" lo acallo entonces para contraatacar. Con esas palabras acaba de herirme el orgullo "¿Por qué estás tú solo? ¿Tampoco superaste las expectativas de tu padre?"

Un ligero tic encoge su ojo derecho ante la pregunta. Su reacción es extraña. Puedo ver su cola erizarse y enredarse en una de sus piernas. Luego me observa como no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, largamente y en profundidad. Mi cuerpo se sacude por la impresión. Me da la sensación de que puede leer cada uno de mis pensamientos y me estremezco.

Aun así, no me retracto.

"Fue él" dice de repente con una expresión desdeñosa y, por otra parte, casi divertida. "Fue mi padre el que intentó envenenarme… varias veces" reconoce, y por un instante el corazón se me encoje. Sus ojos son fieros y duros, y en ellos hay una chispa de orgullo por haber sobrevivido a algo así.

Su padre, su propio padre… intentó envenenarle. Pero la simpatía y la compasión que he desarrollado hacia él en este instante desaparecen con rapidez con sus siguientes palabras.

"Tú y tu raza de híbridos me dais asco. Me sorprende que Vegeta se haya atrevido a cometer semejante atrocidad contra el reinado de su padre, aunque supongo que no es de extrañar. Con nuestra raza extinta y sin ninguna hembra, cualquier cosa vale. Aunque sea… esto" sus palabras me dejan fría. Sé que se refiere a mí. Me habla con tanto desprecio a mí, y me siento mortalmente insultada. Por primera vez desde su resurrección, deseo matarlo de verdad. "No te engañes, medio humana. Tu padre vive en este planeta y tiene hijos como tú porque no hay nada mejor. Recuerdo que no dudó ni un momento en venir al nuevo planeta Vegeta para convertirse en rey. Si tuviera la oportunidad, no dudes que se iría y no volvería. No hay duda de que le das tanto asco como a mí."

"Cierra la boca, maldita cucaracha. Tú no conoces a mi padre de nada"

Brolly sonríe maliciosamente. Su cola vuelve a sacudirse y me hace un gesto con los dedos de la mano, incitándome a ir a por él. Pero yo no me muevo del sitio. Está claro que quiere provocarme y lo ha conseguido. Lo que no tengo claro es lo que pretende ocultar con ese truco tan burdo. Obviamente, no quiere hablar de su padre. La provocación es una técnica defensiva.

De pronto se mueve rápidamente. Sus pies se elevan en el suelo y vuela hasta mí con los brazos cruzados. Salto y alzo el vuelo, y él me sigue, pero a diferencia de lo que le hago creer en un principio, desciendo y me adentro entre los árboles del bosque a gran velocidad, esquivando ramas y haciendo piruetas para no dar con ningún trozo de madera. Lo veo detrás de mí intentando seguir mis pasos, pero su cuerpo es demasiado grande y no tarda en chocar contra los troncos, que ceden y se resquebrajan a su paso. Él ni siquiera parece notarlo, pero las ramas le dificultan la visión y sé que eso le molesta. Acelero y asciendo lo suficiente como para que me pierda de vista entre las copas y me detengo. Lo veo seguir su camino y detenerse más allá al perderme, pero ya es tarde para encontrarme.

Me busca con la mirada e intenta sentir mi ki, pero no parece muy buen rastreador. Creo que empiezo a captar cuáles son sus puntos flacos. Su cuerpo es demasiado pesado como para poder esquivar ataques a corta distancia, pero su defensa es tremenda, así que aunque le atacara de frente no le haría gran daño a no ser que tuviera muchísimo poder. Tampoco puede virar rápidamente durante el vuelo. En otras palabras, es torpe, pero su poder y fuerza lo compensan. Yo soy rápida y ágil, pero débil.

Si tuviéramos un enemigo en común, haríamos buen equipo.

Mientras lo analizo, noto que empieza a frustrarse. De pronto atraviesa los árboles y sale del bosque, y yo le pierdo de vista. Sé que es un truco para hacerme salir y bajar la guardia, pero no puedo quedarme escondida para siempre, así que emerjo y asciendo hasta que estoy completamente a tiro en el cielo. Soy un blanco fácil, así que no bajo la guardia.

No mucho más allá, los humanos siguen trabajando. Son torpes y débiles, pequeñas hormigas muy fáciles de aplastar desde mi perspectiva, pero a diferencia de otros, yo nunca fui una niña de destruir hormigueros o aplastar insectos. Podía hacerlo, pero me parecían tan insignificantes… a veces me provocaban cierta lástima.

Me he distraído, y de repente lo siento detrás, muy pegado a mí. Me agarra un brazo y me lo retuerce bestialmente contra la espalda hasta hacerme gritar y apretar la mandíbula. Intento soltarme pero me lo retuerce con mayor fuerza. Intento darle un codazo, pero él me agarra con la otra mano y me obliga a estirarla hasta que tengo el puño extendido hacia los humanos.

"Es hora de probar tu nivel de energía" me susurra con una diversión y maldad explícitos. Sé lo que quiere que haga, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Aprieto el puño con fuerza y él me devuelve el apretón sobre la muñeca. "Apunta, criatura, y dispara"

"No…"

"¿Por qué no? Solo son simples y vulgares humanos, inútiles a nuestros pies. Nuestro poder, comparado con el suyo, es comparable al de un dios" sigue apretándome, ahora con más fuerza. Me duele lo suficiente como para no intentar escapar y hacerme aflojar los puños. "Eso es… ahora carga energía"

Me retuerzo y él me hace daño. Hasta ese momento nunca me habían hecho daño, y yo nunca hubiera sabido que tenía tanto aguante de no haberlo resucitado. Aunque sea por las malas, estoy aprendido cuáles son mis límites. Esos a los que nunca me he acercado.

Mi límite ahora es mi brazo a punto de romperse bajo sus crudas manos.

"Carga" vuelve a repetirme.

"Me vas a romper los huesos…" murmuro.

"Oh, qué pena. ¿Vas a llorar? ¿O vas a ir a contárselo a tu papá?"

"¿Qué problema tienes…?" me retuerce la muñeca de tal manera tras mi espalda, que la oigo crujir. El grito que sale de mi garganta es tremendo y el dolor casi me hace soltar un par de lágrimas, pero logro controlarlas a duras penas. Mi hombro está cediendo y eso sí que es doloroso. "¡Duele!"

"¡Pues mátalos! ¡Mátalos, jodida debilucha!"

Sus gritos en mi oreja no hacen otra cosa que enfurecerme, y de repente siento una corriente eléctrica sacudiéndome el cuerpo y concentrándose en la palma de mi mano. Nunca lo había hecho. Hasta ahora nunca había necesitado cargar energía y lanzarla, aunque suponía que podía hacerlo. Por primera vez siento la insoportable presión de un saiyan, la adrenalina y la pasión por la batalla.

Mi energía es agresiva y siento que si no la libero, explotaré como dinamita. Es como tener una enorme resaca pero multiplicada por diez. Sabes que lo que has bebido tiene que salir por algún lado, y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Y si no sale… posiblemente sufrirás un "coma etílico".

El ambiente cambia y la brisa me golpea la cara mientras la energía emerge. La sensación es indescriptible cuando veo la esfera uniforme en la palma de mi mano, liberándose lentamente, expulsando poder a raudales. Voy a lanzarla, porque si no lo hago explotaré. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo, diría que estoy a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis total.

Un orgasmo de poder.

Vaya… así que por eso a los saiyans les gusta tanto pelear. Son unos pervertidos.

Estoy a punto de liberarme sin restricciones cuando oigo la risa de Brolly en mi oído. Entonces despierto, me retuerzo una segunda vez y, no sé cómo, logro alzar la mano lo suficiente como para alejar la bola de energía de los trabajadores humanos. Entonces la suelto y un grito de liberación sale de mi boca. No lo veo, pero oigo el estallido y una luz cegadora me deslumbra.

Cuando entreabro los ojos por los gritos de los sorprendidos humanos, ya no siento la presión en mi muñeca. Me giro y veo que Brolly me ha soltado, pero sigue ahí, frente a mí. Me mira de brazos cruzados, sonriente.

"Temía que no tuvieras un gran ki, pero veo que podemos hacer algo con eso" comenta.

"¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba?" pregunto, totalmente irritada e indignada. La muñeca me duele horrores y la mano me tiembla. Cuando me miro la palma, veo que está en carne viva, totalmente quemada. El dolor de la herida me hace encogerme y soltar un gruñido.

"Me cuesta creer que sea tu primera vez" dice él. Entonces me vuelve a agarrar la mano herida y ve la palma sangrante. "Al principio es normal quemarse con tu propia energía. Usa guantes de goma hasta que te acostumbres" me aconseja. "Habrá que practicar un poco más lejos la próxima vez"

Bajo la cabeza y es entonces cuando veo lo que he provocado. Muy cerca de donde trabajan los humanos, que ahora corretean descontroladamente como los insectos huyendo del insecticida, se ha abierto un gran boquete que se ha tragado una buena parte de tierra. Varias grúas y camiones han explotado, y las tuberías que había debajo han reventado para convertirse en potentes fuentes que empiezan a crear grandes charcos y más lagunas.

Debería sentirme mal por lo que he hecho, pero a pesar de mi muñeca resentida y mi mano destrozada, sonrío orgullosa de mí misma.

"Lo he hecho" susurro. Algo, una sensación húmeda y a la misma vez aliviadora, me impregna la palma. Entonces veo a Brolly, que me la está lamiendo sin contemplaciones. El pelo de la nuca se me eriza al ver como su lengua deja un rastro de saliva, calmando el dolor. Noto las mejillas arder y encojo las rodillas antes de apartarme de un manotazo. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"La saliva…" dice él, limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo "es curativa. Lámete y el dolor se calmará. No quiero parar el entrenamiento solo porque te duela un poco"

Me abrazo la mano por puro acto reflejo. Siento su saliva aliviándome el dolor y aumentando el ardor en mi cara. No pienso lamerme mi propia herida como los perros, y mucho menos si Brolly me ha lamido antes. Es… grotesco, y humillante.

"¿Y bien?" vuelve él a preguntar "¿Qué tal tu primera vez?"

Y los colores vuelven a mi cara. Mi mano arde todavía más.

"¡Eso a ti no te importa!" exclamo.

"Dolorosa pero placentera, como siempre" comenta. Me dan ganas de lanzarle algo a la cara cuando le veo sonreír con prepotencia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle algo así a una mujer? ¿Es que no tienes modales? Eso es algo muy íntimo que no pienso compartir contigo"

Brolly alza una ceja. Parece desorientado. Cruza las piernas sobre el cielo y parece sentarse mientras levita, pensativo.

"Yo no le di tanta importancia a mi primera bola de engería" menciona, y estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio para precipitarme hacia el vacío. Así que se refería a mi primera bola de engería, no a lo otro… "Supongo que es cosa de hembras…"

"No me gusta que me llamen hembra, ¿sabes? ni tampoco medio humana"

Brolly no parece tener intención de seguir discutiendo. Se recompone y empieza a descender hasta el suelo.

"¡Bah! Hembras…" le oigo murmurar.

"¡Tampoco creo que hayas conocido a muchas si tu raza está acabada!"

Y una vez más, él no me replica. Parece hundirse en su mundo, y eso es precisamente lo que hace. A Brolly no le gusta recordar, por eso ataca. Creo que esa es la única manera que tiene de defenderse, aunque no le veo sentido a que lo haga. Al fin y al cabo, es el guerrero más poderoso del universo después de Goku.

¿Quién podría hacerle daño?

_"Día 2. Hoy he acabado mi entrenamiento con las manos totalmente quemadas. El sujeto B me ha enseñado qué hacer en casos de quemadura, pero eso no me consuela. Me he puesto todos los potingues que he podido en las manos, pero el dolor no se calma. Lo peor de todo es que el sujeto B me ha obligado a concentrar energía una y otra vez en la lejanía, sin importarle que tenga las palmas como si fueran carbón. Es un sádico. Por suerte, parece que ha avanzado y ha decidido alejarse más de la ciudad para evitar contactos indeseados con los humanos. Hoy, además, me ha parecido ver algo en él. Cuando le he preguntado por su padre, creo que se ha estremecido. No le gusta que le pregunten sobre su padre. Me pregunto si estará arrepentido de haberle matado. Puestos a ser sinceros, no me imagino lo que se debe sentir al matar a tu propio padre. Yo no podría matar a papá aunque quisiera… El sujeto B me ha hecho pensar en la complicada mente de mi padre. Me pregunto si el sujeto B tiene razón o no, aunque estoy casi segura de que no. Papá nunca nos abandonaría. Creo que hubo una etapa en la que lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero no ha dado señales de ello desde que yo tengo uso de razón. El sujeto B me ha hecho preocuparme, pero supongo que su desconfianza se debe a que su padre intentó envenenarle… ¿cómo puede sobrevivir un hijo a algo así? ¿En quién se puede confiar si no te puedes fiar ni de alguien de tu propia sangre? Creo que empiezo a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por el sujeto B. Por ahora siento compasión, aunque sé que no debería sentirla. Corto y fin"_

Mi padre no es de los que mienten. Es la clase de hombre que te dice las cosas a la cara sean buenas o malas, sean de mucha o de poca educación, te esté insultando o te esté alagando —cosa que rara vez pasa—. Mamá dice que papá convierte la sinceridad en un arma de doble filo, y lo que normalmente es una virtud, para él es un defecto. Es demasiado sincero, hasta lo irritante. Solo puede mentir cuando su orgullo está en juego.

Que yo recuerde, solo me ha mentido una vez. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Tendría unos seis años cuando le pregunté de dónde venían los bebés y si yo podía tener uno. Él se puso lívido y me dijo que no podía tenerlos porque venían del planeta de los bebés y porque yo era muy pequeña para ir. Entonces le pedí que él fuera con mamá a por uno. Le daba tanta vergüenza contarme la verdad, que salió volando a toda velocidad, y cuando volvió por la noche y yo le pregunté, me dijo que ya no quedaban bebés para mamá y para él.

Trunks me contó la verdad seis años después cuando me descubrió llorando en el baño porque estaba sangrando por primera vez y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la herida. Curiosamente, mamá nunca ha tenido tiempo para hablar de esas cosas conmigo. El más cercano en ese aspecto siempre ha sido mi hermano. Supongo que no habría sido tan franco si yo no hubiera descubierto sus revistas guarras escondidas en el cajón de los calcetines.

"Papá…" murmuro mientras como. Puede que durante el día apenas sepamos donde están los miembros de nuestra familia, pero la cena es sagrada, y pase lo que pase, procuramos estar todos juntos a la hora de la cena. La tele está puesta, como siempre, pero no solemos prestarle mucha atención hasta que la comida se acaba. Mi padre tiene la boca llena y mastica sin educación un muslo de carne "papá, oye…" repito. Él suelta un gruñido en respuesta que suena como ¿qué demonios quieres? "Si construyeran un nuevo planeta Vegeta, tu raza volviera a nacer y te pidieran ser el rey, ¿te irías al nuevo planeta y nos dejarías aquí?"

La pregunta pilla totalmente desprevenida a mi familia. Mi madre deja la boca abierta con el café a medio camino de sus labios. Mi hermano tose, porque se acaba de atragantar con un trozo de lasaña. Mi padre no suelta los muslos ni la cuchara que tiene en las manos, pero me mira como si fuera un gusano. Todo el mundo sabe que a mi padre le dan muchísimo asco/miedo los gusanos. No los puede ni ver.

Traga la comida de una vez y casi puedo verla descender por la anchura de su cuello mientras bebe agua. Me mira con los ojos entornados.

"¿A qué viene eso, niñata?"

"Curiosidad" digo, encogiéndome de hombros. "¿Lo harías?"

Papá aparta la mirada y mira a Trunks y a mamá alternativamente. Ellos intentan disimular y fingir que la respuesta no les interesa nada, pero sé que no es verdad.

"Eso no pasará"

"¿Y si pasara?"

"¿Me quieres dejar en paz, niña? Estoy comiendo."

"Dímelo, papá. Me preocupa."

Mi padre vuelve a llenarse la boca para intentar evitar la charla, pero todos esperamos una respuesta, y él lo sabe. Creo que puedo ver un ligero rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

"Puede que sea un príncipe…" dice mientras come, lo que me dificulta el entendimiento. Creo que eso es exactamente lo que él quiere: que no le escuchemos para ahorrarse el bochorno "Pero no se me da bien la política. No serviría para rey. Además… ya me he acostumbrado a este planeta y sería un esfuerzo innecesario tener que acostumbrarme a otro."

Lo sabía. Eso en la lengua de mi padre significa que no nos dejaría ni por todos los tronos del universo, o al menos eso espero. Sonrío orgullosa al pensar en ello.

"Papá…" murmura mi hermano, conteniendo la emoción. Soy consciente de que por el simple hecho de ser varón, mi padre tiene mucho menos tacto con él, y son pocas las palabras de aprecio que le ha dirigido a lo largo de su vida. Trunks puede llegar a ser muy sentimental en lo referente a mi padre.

"Vegeta…" pronuncia mi madre con la voz gangosa.

Mi padre empieza a sentirse intimidado con tantos ojos brillantes observándole. Sin más, se da la vuelta sobre la silla de cara a la tele y nos ignora, pero todavía puedo apreciar su leve rubor.

"Dejadme en paz, pandilla de imbéciles"

Mi hermano y yo nos reímos y mamá empieza a recoger los platos, aunque no hace falta teniendo en cuenta que tenemos robots capaces de hacerlo por ella. Cuando aparta el plato vacío de mi padre, le susurra algo al oído que hace que se sobresalte y se aparte de ella con la cara descompuesta por el bochorno.

"¡Cierra la boca, mujer!" Mamá se ríe, y también Trunks. Yo tengo ganas de abrazar a mi padre, pero sé que se pondrá hecho una furia y no conviene tentar a la suerte. "Me voy a la ducha. No quiero oír más tonterías" Papá anda hacia las escaleras que dan al segundo piso y mi hermano se deja caer sobre el sofá, frente a la tele, estirando los músculos. Frunzo el ceño al ver que pretende cambiar el canal justo cuando está a punto de empezar mi programa favorito. Abro la boca para quejarme, pero mi padre me interrumpe con voz autoritaria y grave "Cuidado con lo que haces, Bra" me dice.

Por un instante me quedo helada. Por la cabeza me pasan un montón de imágenes, cada cual más aterradora. Pensar en que se ha dado cuenta de que he revivido a Brolly me hace sudar las manos, provocándome un intenso escozor. Entonces me lanza algo que cae sobre la mesa. Son sus guantes de goma, los que suele usar en cada pelea.

"Entrena todo lo que quieras, pero no te excedas" me aconseja. "De todas formas no podrás convertirte en una súpersaiyan tú sola"

"¡Claro que sí!" replico. El alivio me invade. No ha descubierto a Brolly, pero no hay duda de que presta más atención de lo que parece. Ha visto la quemadura de mis manos ocultas bajo gruesas capas de crema y maquillaje. Ni siquiera mamá se ha dado cuenta. "Me convertiré en un súper saiyan, aunque sea sin tu ayuda."

"Por tu propio bien, espero que no lo hagas" declara. Acto seguido, sube las escaleras sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Mientras agarro los guantes y me los pongo para ocultar las heridas de los ojos sentenciosos y preocupados de mi madre, me pregunto qué querrá decir con eso.

¿Acaso hay algo malo en que me convierta en una súper saiyan? ¿Tanto teme que me hieran en una batalla, o es que hay algo más?

"Por Dende…" oigo exclamar a Trunks desde el sofá. Mamá ha dejado los platos en manos de los robots y se acerca con actitud desdeñosa. Han cortado el programa para dar un especial de última hora.

_"… Los cadáveres fueron encontrados a las ocho de la noche de hoy, pero los especialistas forenses aseguran que llevan muertos más de veinticuatro horas. Al parecer, el agresor entró reventando las ventanas de la casa y los atacó con gran violencia. Todavía no se sabe qué usó como arma homicida, pero el estado de los cuerpos nos hace pensar en la posibilidad de que se trate de un animal extremadamente fuerte y agresivo. No solo atacó a los adultos, también asesinó a los niños con especial sadismo. Les recomendamos que cierren puertas y venta…"_

Trunks cambia de canal cuando aparecen imágenes de la recién familia fallecida, pero mi madre lo obliga a ponerlo otra vez con un grito. Uno de los niños apenas tendría un año de edad. Prácticamente era un bebé.

_"… La policía y los forenses están haciendo todo lo posible para seguir el rastro del animal… Los cuerpos prácticamente están irreconocibles… "_

"¡Qué horror! Incluso al bebé…" exclama mi madre. "Espero que encuentren pronto a ese animal y que lo sacrifiquen. Debe de tener la rabia para provocar semejante matanza"

Coincido con mi madre plenamente. Entonces Trunks se levanta del sofá con gesto tosco y frunce el ceño. Su cara es la viva expresión de mi padre.

"No es un animal" asegura.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda de parte a parte. Cuando giro la cabeza, mi padre está ahí, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared. No mira la tele. No le hace falta. Sus profundos ojos me analizan y por mi mente pasa una certeza.

Él lo sabe.

Después de devorarme con la mirada, sube las escaleras y desaparece en la oscuridad del pasillo sin decir una sola palabra.


	5. De compras con Bra

Bueno, pasa una semana y una vez más subo otro capítulo. No puedo evitar sentirme emocionada, porque aunque sea poco a poco, cada vez hay más rewiens y seguidores. ¡Quién lo diría! La pareja no es precisamente famosa. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia y espero que continuéis con ella, porque es más o menos por aquí cuando empieza lo bueno.

En este capítulo ya no tenemos a la Bra en primera persona. Espero que os guste el cambio, porque en los primeros capítulos la muchacha se me estaba haciendo bastante… pava, por decirlo de alguna manera. Además, me moría por profundizar un poco en la moral de Broly, y aquí lo tenéis. Algo divertido y un poco tierno a la vez. Además, puesto que este es un fic de Dragon Ball, no podemos olvidarnos de la familia Son, que también tiene sus momentos en este capítulo.

Sin más dilación, aquí os lo dejo. ¡Espero vuestros rewiens! Ya sabéis, una sugerencia, una pregunta, lo que sea, y la responderé. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**De compras con Bra**_

"_Día 35. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que reviví al sujeto B, y mi entrenamiento sigue su curso. Noto mi nivel de poder ascendiendo, y también mi mentalidad cambiando. Mi agilidad y rapidez aumentan, pero mi fuerza todavía está muy por debajo de la de del sujeto B. Él ni siquiera se ha transformado todavía. No ha mostrado ni un cuarto de su poder, lo sé. También sé que eso me hace especialmente débil, porque estoy muy lejos de alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyan todavía. De todas formas, estoy contenta. Hace meses ni siquiera hubiera pensado en que podría alcanzar semejante nivel de poder, y mucho menos en que pudiera apreciarlo. Me gusta ser poderosa. Me gusta la tensión de la batalla, aunque sepa que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de derrotar al sujeto B. Pero solo pensar en la posibilidad de que pueda llegar a hacerlo me emociona y me incita a seguir intentándolo. Lo cierto es que me estoy sorprendiendo a mí misma. _

_Durante estos días, no ha habido cambios muy notables en mi vida. Sigo yendo a la universidad y Gohan actúa como siempre. Sé que tiene sospechas sobre mí. Sé que cree que me estoy juntando con alguien que puede ser una mala influencia, pero no hace nada por intervenir, aunque me mira muy a menudo con expresión preocupada y astuta. Creo que quiere que vaya a él por mí misma antes de ir a hablar personalmente con mi padre, porque sabe que él podría hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, y confía en que sea lo suficientemente madura como para controlarlo todo por mí misma o ser capaz de pedir ayuda si es necesario. Creo que de momento no considera una amenaza el ki del sujeto B, aunque reconoce que es bastante poderoso._

_Últimamente estoy muy ocupada y todos en casa se han dado cuenta de eso. _

_Entreno todas las tardes desde que salgo de la universidad hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que apenas tengo tiempo para mí misma o para los estudios. Cuando llego a casa, ceno con mi familia, me ducho y hago lo poco que puedo antes de caer rendida sobre la cama. Antes solía llamar a Pan muy a menudo o nos veíamos dos veces por semana. Ahora ella me llama, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para contestar. Con Peach, mi conocida/amiga humana, pasa lo mismo. Los fines de semana paso todo el día fuera, aprovechando el tiempo al máximo, y tampoco estoy para ellas. La vida social de la universidad requiere algo más de mi parte, pero me cuesta._

_Mamá está preocupada porque sabe que paso demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y muy poco estudiando. Sabe que no soy un genio como ella o como Trunks, y que necesito más tiempo para hacer las cosas. Teme que no termine la universidad. _

_Trunks no parece prestarme demasiada atención, como siempre, pero cuando vuelvo derrotada después de los entrenamientos a casa, siempre encuentro pomadas, medicinas e incluso semillas senzu encima de mi escritorio. Sé que es él el que las coloca allí, aunque no diga nada al respecto. Supongo que él sabe lo que es entrenar duro con un padre como el nuestro._

_Papá… papá ha empezado a ignorarme. No le gusta que entrene, aunque no me lo impide, pero cada vez está más distante. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento han aumentado hasta el punto de encerrarse en la cámara de gravedad y no dormir en su cuarto con mamá. Sé que no se han peleado últimamente. Me da la sensación de que se está preparando para algo, y eso me hace pensar que sabe mucho más de lo que me hace creer, aunque no de señales de tomar cartas en el asunto. _

_Me he cortado el pelo un poco, porque de verdad me molesta a la hora de entrenar. Ahora siempre lo llevo recogido, y en mi mochila siempre hay prendas de combate. No hay mucho rastro de la chica que era hace un mes, aunque sigo emocionándome con la ropa. _

_Con respecto al sujeto B… creo que empiezo a tener un par de cosas claras sobre él. Es difícil saber en qué piensa, porque por lo general el único sentimiento que muestra es el de una ira descontrolada por todo lo que le rodea. Esa ira parece aplacar sus demás sentimientos. Mayormente, es el instinto lo que le lleva a hacer las cosas. Si quiere comer, come, sin importar lo que esté haciendo. Si quiere dormir, duerme, aunque sea en pleno entrenamiento. No pide permiso, se tumba en la hierba, se envuelve con la cola y se duerme. No le gusta que le despierten ni que le quiten la comida, aunque creo que se ha acostumbrado a que lo haga. Al principio me gruñía e iniciaba un combate frenético contra mí, pero ahora parece haberse acostumbrado. Soy su despertador personal. Con el tema de la comida es otra historia, porque me da asco comer carne cruda, así que lo dejo zampar sin acercarme siquiera. _

_Al sujeto B no le gusta hablar de su pasado ni de nada que tenga que ver consigo mismo. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada. Lo sé porque a veces le miro a los ojos y veo en ellos algo oscuro. Por algún extraño motivo, su mirada a veces me recuerda a mi padre. Sé que siente algo, pero o es demasiado orgullo como para expresarse, o no confía lo suficiente para hacerlo. _

_A pesar de llevar un mes entrenando juntos sé que todavía no confía en mí, por mucha tolerancia a mi presencia que haya desarrollado. Creo que esa desconfianza también es instintiva. Dentro de lo que cabe, el sujeto B me cae bien. Su forma de comportarse es opuesta a la mía, tan natural y sincera, sin un ápice de pudor. _

_Todavía recuerdo su confesión. Me pregunto cuántas atrocidades habrá vivido, como si intentar ser asesinado por tu rey y por tu padre no fueran suficientes._

_A pesar de todo eso, me inquieta. En Capital del Oeste no se habla de otra cosa. Hay un asesino suelto que ha matado a más de treinta personas en lo que va de mes, a dieciséis familias en total, contando ancianos y niños. Se le considera un asesino en serie y la policía hace todo lo posible por capturarle, pero no parecen tener ni idea. El asesino mata sin un patrón establecido. Entra en las casas, mata a los niños primero y luego a los adultos, devora la comida y luego duerme en sus camas. Lo único que la policía sabe es que es algo muy grande que mata con inusitada violencia hasta dejar los cadáveres irreconocibles. Creen que es humano, o al menos que tiene conciencia, porque solo alguien con sentimientos podría atacar con tanto odio a los niños. Parece que el asesino los odia. _

_Si los asesinatos siguen llevándose a cabo y la policía no encuentra al culpable, los Guerreros Z se meterán en medio. No acostumbran a actuar a no ser que el conflicto sea interplanetario, pero sé que todos ellos tienen un punto de vista en común. No se trata de un humano ni de un animal, y ellos, nosotros, entramos en esa definición también, por lo que nos compromete con el resto del mundo. A juzgar por experiencias pasadas podría ser un alienígena o un androide, y de ser así, no conviene que encuentre lo que busca. Sea lo que sea._

_Yo tengo mis sospechas, y aunque prefiero convencerme a mí misma de que es imposible, sé que tendré que enfrentarme a esa posibilidad en algún momento. _

_A partir de ahora dejaré de describirlo todo en mi grabadora. Esta será mi última confesión._

_Creo que el asesino es el sujeto B._

_Corto y fin."_

Bra observó a Broly tumbado en la hierba del bosque después de un intenso entrenamiento. Se había quedado dormido y ella, agotada después de recorrer el bosque esquivando los árboles y las ramas con gran rapidez para mejorar sus reflejos y agilidad, cosa que había acabado con gran parte de su traje de combate y que le había rasguñado la piel, se cruzó de brazos a su lado y se sintió tentada a darle una patada.

Y lo hizo.

Broly la agarró del tobillo antes de que lo rozara, abriendo los ojos repentinamente y tirándola al suelo de una fuerte sacudida. La mantuvo bien agarrada mientras ella intentaba zafarse, en vano, arrastrándose por la hierba. Finalmente, se rindió.

"Está bien, ¿cómo?" preguntó.

"Haces mucho ruido. No serías una buena cazadora" dijo él con una sonrisa divertida, soltándola. Bra se sentó a su lado, encogiendo las rodillas. Ya era de noche, pero todavía quedaba un poco para la cena, así que decidió relajarse y disfrutar de la sueva brisa de principios de otoño. "Avanzas muy despacio. Me pregunto si es porque eres una medio humana o porque eres hembra"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan machista?" refunfuñó ella. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, dándole a entender que no tenía ni idea de qué significaba esa palabra. Le pasaba muy a menudo y Bra tenía que detenerse a explicarle algunas palabras que le eran del todo desconocidas. Al fin y al cabo, el lenguaje de los humanos no era su lengua materna. "Quiero decir que consideras a las mujeres inferiores a los hombres"

"No es que lo considere, es que nunca he visto a una hembra de mi especie."

Bra rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. Ante la mirada perdida del guerrero legendario sobre las estrellas que se dejaban ver, a la joven se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza. Había analizado cada movimiento y gesto del sujeto, y sabía cómo comía, cómo dormía y cómo actuaba durante las peleas, pero no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus otras costumbres. Sospechaba que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si Broly era como un animal salvaje, tan instintivo, también tenía que tener ciertas costumbres sexuales. ¿Cuáles serían?

La chica se sorprendió sonrojándose. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, recriminándose sus pensamientos a sí misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. ¿Cómo, cuándo, con quién? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo sobreviviría esa persona? Broly no era precisamente pequeño. Si Bra se ponía de puntillas, podía llegar hasta su pecho, pero nada más. De hecho, estaba segura de que le sacaba una cabeza a Goku, y él era uno de los hombres más altos que conocía.

_¿Será todo igual de grande?_

Bra sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Se obligó a recordar que aquel hombre que estaba sentado a su lado con aparente afabilidad pretendía acabar con su planeta y con su familia. No podía verlo como un igual, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil considerarlo su enemigo.

A diferencia de los primeros días, Broly se había calmado notablemente. Seguía siendo salvaje, pero su inestabilidad se bamboleaba y empezaba a estabilizarse poco a poco al estar en mitad de la naturaleza y al no tener contrincantes dignos de su fuerza. Bra sospechaba que Broly solo perdía el control cuando se sentía amenazado, y ser revivido por la hija de uno de sus peores enemigos lo había descolocado por completo. Ahora se mostraba calmado… hasta que se sintiera amenazado nuevamente.

"Oye, ¿qué es lo que haces cuando no entrenas conmigo?" preguntó la joven con curiosidad y unas claras intenciones ocultas de las que Broly no se percató. Él bostezó.

"Duermo" dijo.

"¿Nada más?"

"Como"

"¿Y ya está? ¿Solo eso?" Broly puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara.

"También imagino cómo mataré a Kakarotto" dijo, y se acarició los nudillos hasta hacerlos crujir "Será lento… y doloroso. Y lo disfrutaré a cada segundo."

Bra no podía imaginarse a Goku siendo atacado y despedazado por Broly. Pensó en su plan, en lo que haría cuando las bolas de dragón se recargaran y deseara enviar a su "entrenador" al infierno para que no volviera a salir. Sería delicioso y Goku no se enteraría nunca.

Pobre Broly, pensaba a menudo. Podía ser muy poderoso, pero su mente era tan simple.

"¿Y duermes aquí, en el bosque?" siguió preguntando.

"Suelo dormir en las casas de los humanos" dijo, y se recostó en la hierba colocando los brazos tras la cabeza.

Bra tragó saliva al verlo tan relajado. Lo había mencionado de pasada, sin decir mucho sobre el tema. Recordó las imágenes de la televisión, lo oído sobre el asesino en serie al que habían puesto de nombre el Carnicero de niños. Luego miró a Broly fijamente y con mucha seriedad.

"¿Ellos te dejan entrar o…?"

"Los mato" cortó él.

Bra tembló, pero quiso asegurarse.

"¿Y a los niños?" la cola de Broly se agitó, como si pensar en esa idea le gustara.

"Especialmente a ellos. Odio sus llantos. No me dejan dormir"

Ya no había duda. El Carnicero de niños era él. No era humano, era grande, especialmente violento y no soportaba a los niños ni a los bebés. Era él. Bra se levantó del suelo con rapidez, totalmente estremecida. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo cuando Broly se giró, curioso por su reacción. Apoyó la mejilla en su mano y la miró.

"¿Por qué matas a los humanos?" preguntó ella. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¿Por qué no?" cuestionó él. "Son débiles e inútiles. ¿Qué me impide matarlos?"

"Simplemente no puedes hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son… porque…" de repente, Bra no supo qué decir. La imagen de su amiga Peach, tan alegre y dispuesta, de aquel al que llamaba tío Yamcha, que había jugado con ella y su hermano cuando eran pequeños, de Krilin, que siempre había sido tan amable con ella y que le traía regalos y a Marron para jugar, de su querida madre, siempre tan lista, de Videl y de Chichí… definitivamente él no tenía derecho a hacerles daño. "El hecho de que puedas hacerlo no significa que debas hacerlo. ¿Es que no te sientes mal por matar niños, a familias enteras?"

Broly giró los ojos, dándole vueltas a esa pregunta.

"¿Por qué debería? No creo que un animal carnívoro se sienta culpable después de matar a un herbívoro para comer"

"Los animales no tienen conciencia, Broly. ¡Pero tú sí! O al menos eso creo" Bra se sentó de rodillas frente a él y le hizo un gesto para que imitara su postura. Él lo hizo sin darle demasiada importancia, intentando intimidarla con su agria mirada sin ningún éxito. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos mientras su cola se agitaba a su espalda. "¿Por qué los mataste? ¿Te molestaban?"

"No realmente. Tenía hambre y sus camas son más cómodas que la hierba. En cuanto me acerco empiezan a gritar y a lanzarme cosas, y eso sí me molesta. Hacen mucho ruido, así que los mato y dejan de hacerlo. Así puedo dormir y comer."

"Pues eso no está bien, aunque no tengas una casa, ni tampoco ropa, ni comida además de la carne que tú cazas… ni tampoco una bañera, ni inodoro ni…" Bra bajó el tono de voz conforme empezó a hablar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del lamentable estado en el que vivía Broly en su planeta. Prácticamente no tenía nada, como un auténtico animal. Solo tenía una ropa saiyan que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y que ya tenía numerosos agujeros después de tantos entrenamientos. Sospechaba que el saiyan se lavaba en el lago, y claro, lógicamente no iba a dormir a la intemperie. El invierno se acercaba y cada día hacía más frío. Eso, sumado a su escasa moral y su gran fuerza, solo podía derivar en asesinato.

Bra no podía culparlo.

"Está bien. Mañana no entrenaremos" declaró muy decidida. "Iremos a comprar ropa, comida y todo lo que necesitas para vivir como una persona y no como un animal"

"¿Ropa? ¿Ropa humana, quieres decir?" dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. "No quiero ropa humana. Estoy bien tal y como estoy"

"¡De eso nada! Dentro de poco hará frío y necesitas algo más que esto para no helarte. Además, si vas por ahí con el pecho al descubierto, llamarás demasiado la atención, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?"

"Te he dicho que no quiero…" insistió él, empezando a irritarse por la insistencia de la chica.

"También compraremos comida, y una cama. ¿Qué te parece?" Él la miró. El sustantivo comida y cama no sonaban nada mal. No le gustaba dormir en una cama que oliera a humano. "Todavía tardaré un poco en convertirme en súper saiyan, así que vas a necesitarlo."

Broly la vio levantarse. Era tan bajita que incluso estando él sentado, apenas le sacaba una cabeza. Al ver sus ojos brillantes por la perspectiva de comprar ropa masculina, y su deliciosa comida, se sintió incapaz de negarse.

"Pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que no matarás más humanos, ¿vale?"

Bra apoyó las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó sobre él con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad clavados en los suyos, y Broly, que sintió que invadía su espacio personal con demasiada familiaridad, por primera vez en su vida bajó la mirada, esquivando la contraria por la incomodidad.

"Ehm…" murmuró. Volvió a alzar la cabeza y Bra seguía observándolo intensamente. Broly volvió a desviar la mirada. "Vale"

"¡Bien!" gritó ella, dando un salto de alegría. "Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí, y no te escabullas ni mates a ninguna otra familia humana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me lo has prometido!"

Broly asintió lentamente, un poco alterado por la repentina felicidad de la chica. Cuando esta alzó el vuelo y se alejó rumbo a su casa, el guerrero legendario se rascó la nuca. Era la primera vez que desviaba la mirada antes que su oponente, pero por alguna razón, no había podido sostenérsela. Se había sentido extrañamente vulnerable y endeudado, temiendo que la joven se pusiera a llorar si no aceptaba, aunque sabía que no lo haría, y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

Cuando se tocó la nuca sintió la vieja cicatriz que el pelo le ocultaba. Broly apartó la mano de inmediato, apretó los puños aguantando la rabia y volvió a tumbarse en la hierba.

Esa noche no mató a nadie, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

_[…]_

Había sido difícil coger el aerocoche sin que su padre se enterara. Su madre estaba trabajando y su hermano había pasado la noche fuera –Bra sospechaba que con alguna chica-, pero su padre estaba allí perennemente, encerrado en su Cámara de Gravedad. Cuando Bra se acercó al aerocoche y se alejó, vio a Vegeta saliendo de la cámara, mirándola desde el suelo antes de adentrarse en la casa en busca del desayuno. La había dejado ir. De hecho, cuando se percató de que no iba vestida con ropa de entrenamiento y de que estaba usando sus habituales faldas cortas otra vez, se alegró y sonrió. Bra no lo entendía.

Había habido momentos en su vida en los que Vegeta no la había dejado salir a la calle por usar faldas tan cortas y llevar grandes escotes. Bra se veía obligada a remangarse la falda cuando salía de casa y a cambiarse las camisetas a espaldas de su padre. Vegeta había sido muy protector con la intimidad de su hija hasta que cumplió los dieciocho y Bulma lo obligó, a base de gritos y discusiones, a dejar a Bra en paz. Desde entonces Vegeta gruñía cuando la veía demasiado despampanante, pero no decía nada al respecto.

Aquel día, Broly se despertó con el sonido del motor del aerocoche aterrizando en el llano del bosque que utilizaban para entrenar. Miró el automóvil y luego miró a Bra, que conducía con una sonrisa en la cara, con el pelo suelto y los ojos brillantes.

"¡Nos vamos de compras!" gritó.

Por algún motivo, el guerrero legendario se sintió intimidado ante esas palabras.

_[…]_

Bra sabía perfectamente a qué tienda ir. Solo había tenido ocasión de ir una vez para ayudar a su hermano a elegir su ropa de oficina, pero ahora tendría oportunidad de vestir, elegir, combinar y gastar cuanto quisiera, sobre todo porque tenía tarjeta de crédito casi ilimitada.

Cuando aparcó el aerocoche en frente de la tienda, a través del escaparate los dueños de la tienda la vieron y sus caras se iluminaron. La conocían perfectamente. De hecho, todos los habitantes de la ciudad que estaban metidos en el negocio de la ropa sabían quién era Bra Brief. Sus bocas se hicieron agua al pensar en la gran suma de dinero que les caería encima, y se prepararon para cerrar la tienda y no permitir que nadie más entrara hasta que la heredera se fuera con todo lo que necesitara. Aquella era una tienda de vestidos y trajes de etiqueta muy caros solo para privilegiados. Se preguntaron si la ropa sería para ella o para su hermano y empezaron a prepararlo todo.

Entonces él salió del coche, haciendo que se tambaleara cuando su cuerpo emergió del interior. Todo el mundo que caminaba por la calle a esas horas lo miró, no solo por su forma de vestir, sino también por su alta estatura y su intimidante figura. Los humanos se cambiaban de acera de manera instintiva, pues un aura peligrosa y cargada parecía sacudirles cuando se acercaban demasiado. Quizás se debiera a su poderoso ki o a su sola presencia, o incluso a la tensión que el cuerpo del guerrero desprendía.

Broly estaba tieso, tenso. Veía humanos por todas partes, los olía y no le gustaban. Lo estaban mirando. Quería matarlos a todos.

Bra entró en la tienda sin percatarse siquiera de la tensión que recorría su cuerpo, y Broly, aunque inestable, observó con curiosidad las extrañas vestimentas de la gente humana. Algunas eran ridículas. Su propia alumna se veía ridícula con esas faldas tan cortas, y también demasiado exuberante.

Una mujer que hablaba sin parar por su teléfono móvil pasó por delante de él. Prácticamente, iba sin nada de ropa, con la espalda al aire, un escote que apenas le tapaba los pechos y una falda justo por debajo del trasero. Era totalmente rubia y llevaba un peinado extraño y puntiagudo.

Broly desencajó la boca.

"¡Medio humana!" la llamó, y Bra se giró, sobresaltada por el grito. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que había hembras saiyans aquí?"

"¿Qué?" la joven siguió el curso de su mirada y encontró la melena alborotada y rubia de la mujer en la distancia. "¡Ella no es un saiyan! Es una humana con un peinado pasado de moda" dijo, y lo agarró de la mano para arrastrarlo al interior de la tienda. Broly siguió observando a la mujer mientras seguía a la joven cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente.

Al elevar los ojos, descubrió el umbral de la puerta. Al parecer, era demasiado alto, y en lugar de agacharse para entrar, dio un paso hacia delante y destrozó el umbral con su propia frente.

Los encargados de la tienda lo observaron con la boca abierta. Bra suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"Es un amigo de la familia, y necesita ropa decente de una talla… especial. Le pagaré todos los desperfectos, pero me harían un gran favor si cerraran la tienda para tener más intimidad"

Desde luego que sí. Lo hubieran hecho aunque no se lo hubieran pedido.

A Broly no le hizo ninguna gracia tener a tanto humano alrededor, ni a Bra pendiente de todos sus actos, hablando sin parar sobre no sé qué traje de no sé qué diseñador, de lo buena y cómoda que era la tela y de lo sofisticada que se veía. Él se mantuvo callado en todo momento, sopesando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, analizando la actitud de los débiles y feos humanos. Ni siquiera tenían cola. Eran vomitivos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Bra, permitió que una humana se subiera a una silla para colocarle una chaqueta encima. A Bra le gustó, pero cuando Broly agitó los brazos, la tela se rasgó, dejando ver su espalda. Ocurrió lo mismo con las camisas que le dieron y que no sabía ponerse.

Después de una hora colmando la paciencia del guerrero legendario, que ya se preguntaba cuándo demonios iban a comprar SU comida, Bra empezó a gritar.

"¡No, no, no y no! ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor? Los trajes pueden ser muy bonitos, pero todos le van demasiado justos. Además, ¡mire! La tela es mala. ¿Cómo puede una tela así rasgarse con tanta facilidad? ¡No me sirve!" chillaba.

"Pero señorita, su amigo es demasiado corpulento y sus medidas rebasan la media. Dudo mucho que pueda encontrar un traje que le vaya bien. Tendría que estar hecho a medida para entrarle."

"¡Pues háganlo a medida y con algo mejor que esto!" chilló. "O me iré y no volveré por aquí."

Broly la miró con sorpresa e incluso con un deje de respeto. Era obvio que entre los humanos, Bra destacaba y mandaba notoriamente. Cuando se enfadaba, fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, y entonces Broly descubría la viva imagen de Vegeta, y un sudor frío le recorría la frente.

Definitivamente, tenía el carácter de una princesa guerrera, y una pequeña, minúscula parte de él, le incitaba a obedecerla.

"Todavía nos queda algo que quizás le entre, señorita" dijo el jefe, el auténtico dueño de la tienda, que al ver su oportunidad y la incompetencia de sus empleados con ese cliente tan ambicioso, decidió actuar.

Frente a ella colocó un traje amplio y liso, simple pero elegante de un color azul muy oscuro. Bra lo observó y lo acarició, y supo de inmediato que estaba ante algo más resistente de buen material.

"Está bien, intentémoslo con este" declaró ella, pero cuando el dueño anduvo hasta Broly, Bra le quitó el traje de las manos y anduvo hasta los vestuarios donde el saiyan, cruzado de brazos con gesto tosco, esperaba. "Yo se lo pondré. ¡Vosotros quedaos ahí y buscadme algo más decente para la próxima vez!" chilló, y acto seguido se encerró en los probadores con Broly mientras los empleados corrían de un lado a otro en busca de algo para la heredera. "Son una pandilla de incompetentes" se quejó. "Vamos, quítate eso y pruébate esto" dijo ella, tendiéndole los pantalones. "¡No me mires así!" gritó otra vez con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, dándole la espalda. Él alzó una ceja, porque no la estaba mirando de ninguna manera. "Solo he entrado contigo para que no te vean la cola. Montarían un espectáculo si la descubrieran"

"Jum… ¿tanto escándalo por eso?" a sus espaldas, Bra escuchó el sonido de la ropa desprenderse y dio gracias porque el probador fuera lo suficientemente grande como para estar los dos sin necesidad de tocarse.

La muchacha aguantó la curiosidad, dándose cuenta de repente de que Broly, el asesino, el guerrero legendario estaba desnudo detrás de ella. Por un momento pensó que si había sido capaz de hacer todas esas cosas malas, no tendría reparos en hacer con ella otras cosas igual de malas, pero él no parecía muy ansioso por ello. De alguna manera, eso hería su orgullo.

Frente a ella había un espejo, y frente a él había otro. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos vio el reflejo de Broly de espaldas a ella y volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente. No lo había visto todo, solo lo suficiente para apretar las manos y reprimir sus ganas de tocar esa impresionante musculatura. Tal y como había visto en casa, ella ya no podía aceptar a debiluchos o canijos.

Volvió a abrirlos cuando Broly se estaba poniendo los pantalones y se fijó en su ancha espalda. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una fina línea rosácea le recorría la columna desde la nuca hasta el principio de la cola y por un momento se preguntó qué era aquello… hasta que recordó las cicatrices de su padre.

¿Cómo se había hecho eso? Era un saiyan y herir a un saiyan de esa manera no era fácil. Ni siquiera Goku tenía cicatrices, y todo el mundo sabía que lo habían herido más veces de las que podía recordar. Vegeta las tenía porque, según había oído, ese lagarto espacial no toleraba errores, y quien los cometía lo pagaba con dolorosas torturas de las que su padre prefería no hablar.

¿Una tortura? ¿Para el guerrero más poderoso del universo? Quizás se tratara de una marca de nacimiento, porque era imposible herirle. O al menos eso creía.

Broly miró los botones de la camisa con desdén. Se volvió hacia Bra y ella cerró los ojos a través del espejo. Él la vio hacerlo y sonrió con diversión.

"No me gusta esta ropa, Bra" dijo. "Me pica y es incómoda"

"¿Ya estás ves…? ¿Me has llamado Bra?"

"¿No te llamabas así?"

"Sí, pero es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Siempre me llamas medio humana, ya sabes, con todo ese desprecio"

"¡Bah!" bufó él. "¿Qué más da? ¿Cómo se pone esta cosa?"

La joven se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Sin decir nada, con los ojos clavados en ese pecho tan duro, empezó a abrocharle la camisa. Llegó un momento en el que sintió su corazón latir bajo sus dedos, pero aun así no alzó la mirada.

"Eres muy valiente frente a esos humanos, pero cuando tienes al enemigo frente a frente, te acobardas" la picó él.

"Yo no me acobardo" dijo ella con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño.

"Entonces no me consideras tu enemigo"

"De momento, no" negó ella.

Él la miró fijamente y una irritación creciente lo doblegó. Todavía se sentía frustrado. La noche anterior ella lo había mirado sin miedo e incluso le había hecho bajar la cabeza. Lo había hecho prometer que no mataría humanos y él no lo había hecho, y por lo tanto, no había cenado su comida. Estaba hambriento.

Quizás fue el hambre, que lo irritaba a sobre manera, o tal vez el recuerdo del momento en el que aceptó las órdenes de esa simple medio humana, pero de repente sus dedos apretaban fuertemente la mandíbula de la chica mientras él apretaba los dientes, furioso.

"Mírame a la cara" le ordenó. Bra cerró los ojos, sorprendida por el agarre. Dolía como mil demonios.

"Ah…"

"¿Ahora te haces la débil? Sabes que no puedes luchar contra mí, que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. A mí nadie me utiliza, ¿me oyes? Nadie" Bra se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando. Ella solo intentaba que no matara a nadie más, no pretendía retarlo.

Pero Broly se sentía amenazado por su simple existencia.

"No pienso ponerme tus estúpidas ropas mundanas, y voy a matar tantos humanos como quiera, y tú no podrás impedírmelo" dijo, y entonces la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que su espalda golpeara contra el espejo.

Bra lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la rabia mientras él se arrancaba la camisa de manera literal y dejaba salir su cola rompiendo los pantalones.

"Yo solo quería ser amable, imbécil" clamó ella. "Eres un maldito animal, un bruto sin cerebro ni sentimientos"

"Y tú eres estúpida si crees que voy a tragarme que haces todo esto sin esperar nada a cambio por mi parte"

"¡Lo único que espero es que no mates a más personas!" chilló. De pronto, las manos de Broly reventaron el cristal cuando las apoyó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, acorralándola y atravesándola con esos ojos asesinos.

"¿Por qué ibas a querer eso? ¡Son patéticos y débiles y si mueren no le importará a nadie! ¡Pienso matarlos a todos cuando acabe con Kakarotto, incluida tu sucia madre humana! Y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, así que no intentes comprarme con esta mierda."

Bra volvió a pensar en ellos. En su madre, en Chichí, en el tío Yamcha, en el amable Krilín… Se los imaginó muertos, desgarrados, siendo liquidados radicalmente por ese inestable y sanguinario guerrero que ella misma había traído sin ser consciente de las consecuencias. Si ellos morían, sería su culpa. A su mente vino la imagen de su madre dándole un beso de buenas noches y arropándola con sus cálidos diez años.

Y lo hizo. Maldita sea si lo hizo.

Su ki se elevó, pero solo Broly se percató del chispazo que le rodeó el cuerpo durante unos segundos antes de que su puño furioso se estrellara contra su mejilla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de esquivarlo. El saiyan no se movió. El aura dorada desapareció tan pronto como apareció y, cuando Bra se dio cuenta, su puño estaba hundido en la mejilla de él, que no dejó ver el más mínimo rastro de dolor. Broly pestañeó, sorprendido. Entonces Bra se alejó de él mirándose las manos sin creérselo.

Había golpeado al guerrero legendario. Ella sola.

"¿Por qué nos odias tanto?" cuestionó, trastocada por el golpe dado. Solo podía imaginar los rostros de sus familiares asesinados por su culpa y las lágrimas empezaron a escocer en sus ojos "¿Es por qué de verdad nos consideras tan patéticos como para que nuestra existencia no sea apreciada por nadie? No… ¿sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Que nos odias porque es tu vida la que nadie aprecia. Todos te dan por muerto y todos quieren que siga siendo así porque todos tienen una vida que proteger. Tú quieres matarlos porque no tienes nada que proteger, nada. Es tu vida la que no tiene sentido, la que nadie desea y por eso, solo por eso, nunca podrás ganar, Broly" él la observaba, mudo, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, tragándoselas, asimilándolas.

Iba a desbordarse. Toda su furia, toda su rabia iba a desbordarse para acabar con esa patética hembra que se atrevía a retarle, a decirle todas esas cosas que sin duda no eran verdad. Entonces Bra puso las manos en su cadera y lo dijo.

"Nunca podrás ganar a Goku porque él nos ama y nos protege a todos, y esa es su mayor fuerza. Esa es la fuerza de los humanos, Broly, la que nos hará acabar contigo tarde o temprano. Aquí, el único patético que hay eres tú."

Entonces Broly quiso matarla. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas y concentró poder para hacerlo, pero sus ojos claros, sin miedo, lo paralizaron.

Esa parte que le incitaba a obedecerla como princesa frente a la que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, le decía a sí mismo que ella que tenía razón.

Los probadores estallaron y el edificio se tambaleó peligrosamente antes de que Broly saliera disparado de él, atravesando ventanas y paredes en el proceso. Cuando los dependientes miraron a Bra, que tenía el corazón encogido por semejante demostración de poder y de furia, ella hizo un esfuerzo enorme por sonreír.

"Lo siento. Yo lo pagaré."

_[…]_

Goku paró de comer de improviso y alzó la vista al cielo. Los miembros de la familia lo miraron y pararon de comer de inmediato. Ese día, toda la familia Son se había reunido para hacer un pequeño picnic al aire libre aprovechando el agradable tiempo que hacía ese sábado.

Goten y Gohan miraron a su padre con preocupación al ver cómo, levemente, fruncía el ceño.

"¿Pasa algo, papá?" se aventuró a decir Gohan.

"¿Abuelo?" cuestionó Pan.

"Me ha parecido que…" pero Goku, al ver la cara desencajada por la preocupación de Chichí, negó con la cabeza y sonrió "No te preocupes, Chichí. De todas formas creo que sería mejor que fuera a echar un vistazo…"

Por un momento podría haber jurado que había sentido un ki casi tan potente como el suyo, y sabía con toda certeza que no era el de Vegeta, el único que podía igualarle en ese aspecto. Por un momento le había parecido sentir a otro saiyan. Pero eso era imposible. Cuando Goku hizo amago de levantarse, Chichí dio un golpe sobre la hierba con el puño abierto.

"¡Siéntate ahora mismo!" gritó. "Después de mucho tiempo estamos comiendo en familia y tú no vas a estropearlo"

Goku se encogió ante el grito y sin más, volvió a sentarse, pálido.

"Sí, cariño"

"Abuela, no seas tan dura con el abuelo. Él solo se preocupa por el futuro del planeta" se quejó Pan, pero Chichí se mantuvo inalterable y furiosa.

"Me encanta comer con tus padres" murmuró Videl en el oído de Gohan "Ver al hombre más poderoso del universo asustado de esa manera de su mujer me hace reír por la ironía"

"Si hubieras vivido con mi madre durante toda tu vida no te haría tanta gracia" dijo Goten por lo bajo. "Admiro a papá por eso" Gohan asintió débilmente. Recordaba todavía el día en el que murió su padre tras la batalla contra Cell. Su madre lo obligó a estudiar incluso ese día; había sido horrible.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu madre?" se quejó Videl. "Vosotros, los saiyans, no tenéis ni idea de lo que sienten vuestras mujeres cuando os vais a una batalla. Es muy duro, ¿sabéis? Además, ¿creéis que es fácil preparar tanta comida? ¡Lo mínimo que podéis hacer es tenernos un poco de consideración!"

Gohan siguió comiendo, y por otra parte asintió a las palabras de su mujer.

"¡Eso es lo que yo he dicho siempre! No tienen suficiente con hacernos quedar como viejas mientras ellos envejecen más despacio, ¡también se lavan las manos con las tareas del hogar, con el trabajo y con todo lo demás! Lo único en lo que Goku participó fue en el cuidado de Gohan, y el pobre lo pasó tan mal…"

Videl asintió enérgicamente.

"Por suerte Gohan se ha ido tranquilizando con el tiempo, pero Goten…" la mujer le lanzó una mirada de recriminación a su cuñado, que dejó de masticar para mirarlos a todos alternativamente. Videl suspiró con resignación "No puedo creer que sean tan diferentes. Él nunca sentará cabeza"

"La educación de Goten ya me pilló vieja y sin su padre para ayudar. No pude evitar que se convirtiera en… eso"

"Mamá, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Goten con la boca abierta.

"Quiere decir que te pasas el día tonteando con chicas y que no haces más que el vago" dijo Pan muy segura de ello.

"Oye, deberías tenerme un respeto, que soy tu tío" balbuceó él "Tú tampoco has criado muy bien a tu hija, Videl. Es una maleducada"

"¿Qué has dicho?" gritó ella. Gohan se encogió, agarrando firmemente su plato cuando su mujer cogió a su hermano del cuello de la chaqueta, amenazándolo con el puño en alto.

"¡No te metas con mi nieta, Goten!" gritó Chichí. "Aunque seas mi hijo, eso no te lo perdono"

"¿Queréis parar ya? Se supone que es una reunión familiar" dijo Gohan.

"Yo no creo que Goten y Gohan hayan sido malcriados, pero es verdad que no estuve plenamente en la educación de ninguno" recordó Goku. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y recordó cómo su muerte, doble además, lo había mantenido lejos de su familia durante años, además de sus entrenamientos en lugares lejanos y sus constantes batallas. Nunca había pensado en ello, y de pronto se sintió verdaderamente mal por eso. Ni siquiera había visto crecer a Goten. "Hum… ¡ya lo sé! Tengamos otro hijo, Chichí."

La reacción fue inmediata. Gohan escupió la bebida, Goten empezó a toser y el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Chichí de manera instantánea. La cara de Videl se descompuso en emoción, y los ojos de Pan brillaron.

"¡Sí, por favor!" gritó la adolescente. "Si tenéis otro hijo, ¡yo seré mayor que mi propio tío! Y eso suena genial."

"¿Un hermano, papá? ¿No estáis ya mayorcitos para eso?" dejó caer Goten, espantado ante la idea de tener otro hermano, uno al que le llevaría casi treinta años de diferencia.

"¡Ains, Goku, pero qué cosas dices!" exclamó Chichí, todavía sonrojada haciendo aspavientos con la mano "Ya soy muy vieja para eso. He perdido el toque, por desgracia" suspiró ella, y la tristeza invadió sus ojos. No lloriqueó, lo que en cierta manera inquietaba a sus hijos, pero su expresión mostró todo lo que tenía que mostrar.

"Mamá no se conserva tan joven como tú, papá. Ella ya no puede tener hijos" le explicó Gohan a su padre, pacientemente, como si se lo explicara a un niño.

"Es increíble que no sepas eso a tu edad, abuelo. La abuela ya es demasiado vieja, ¿es que no lo ves?" Dijo Pan sin cuidado alguno. La pobre chica se arrepintió enseguida de sus duras palabras cuando Chichí hundió los hombros, cabizbaja ante la afirmación.

De pronto, Goku se puso serio.

"Cuidado con eso, Pan. Tu abuela no es vieja y podrá tener todos los hijos que quiera" la defendió él. Luego sonrió.

"No, Goku. Es imposible a estas alturas. Pan tiene razón, soy demasiado vieja y todo el mundo lo dice. En la ciudad incluso me confunden con tu madre… Es… ¡Es horrible!" y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todos los allí presentes temieron el berrinche de Chichí, que podía oírse hasta en el Palacio de Kami-sama, pero su marido apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y totalmente alegre, la calmó.

"Para cosas así están las bolas del dragón. No creo que a Dende le importe que pidamos un deseo para nosotros después de salvar el universo tantas veces. Pediremos que vuelvas a ser joven y podremos tener los hijos que queramos"

La familia Son, por primera vez, se sorprendió del ingenio del cabeza de familia. Chichí, con lágrimas de felicidad y totalmente alegre a pesar del compromiso que tener otro hijo suponía, se abrazó a Goku con fuerza. Pan empezó a saltar de alegría y Goten y Gohan se miraron y suspiraron al pensar en lo que se les venía encima. Entonces, Videl miró a su marido con ojos suplicantes.

"Gohan, cariño…" susurró en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer. "¿Y si nosotros…? Ya sabes. De repente me siento muy maternal"

"Per… ¿perdón?" interrogó Gohan, alzando la voz más de lo normal. Cuando intentó alejarse de Videl, que le miraba con unos ojos que solo podía definir como lujuriosos, y cayó sobre la hierba por su propio peso, ruborizado hasta el tuétano de los huesos, la familia Son empezó a reír con ganas.

Aunque ninguno se percató de ello, a Goku no le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos. Antes de seguir comiendo volvió a alzar la vista al cielo e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que su instinto lo estaba engañando. Luego recordó que en cuestiones de peleas, desde que tenía uso de razón el instinto nunca le había fallado.

Por primera vez en su vida, con su familia riendo alegremente y sin preocupaciones, deseó no tener que volver al caos de la batalla. Al menos no todavía.

_[…]_

Vegeta sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera, y por eso, cuando sintió el aluvión de ki emanar del cuerpo de su hija en la lejanía de la ciudad, detuvo un segundo el entrenamiento para reflexionar.

Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo como pocas veces había sufrido, y no por la edad. No recordaba haber entrenado con tanta dureza desde que se enteró del advenimiento de los androides hacía ya más de treinta años. No recordaba haber tenido otra cosa en la que cabeza que la de ganar al enemigo para regodearse en sí mismo. Ahora, las motivaciones eran muy diferentes.

Había intentado evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero él sabía que no podía eludir las consecuencias de sus actos. Desde el momento en el que su hija respiró por primera vez fuera del vientre de su madre, supo lo que le esperaba aunque se negó con fuerza a ello. La malcrió, le dio todo lo que quería desde niña, toda la información, todos los juguetes, toda la ropa, todos los entretenimientos que podía aportarle, e incluso todo el cariño que él estaba dispuesto a mostrar, e incluso más. Nada de eso había servido para volverla plenamente humana y para hacerla olvidar sus instintos más bajos, sus instintos de guerrera con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Debería haberla matado. Debería haberla hecho explotar nada más nacer y haber tirado sus despojos en algún vertedero, pero se había vuelto demasiado blando con el paso de los años y no fue capaz. Nació sin cola y pensó que eso podría cambiar algo, pero ahora sabía que no.

Todavía recordaba el momento en el que su suegro le dijo, con toda su alegría, que era una niña. Vegeta palideció y cuando entró para ver a Bulma, ni siquiera quiso mirarla. Sabía cuál era el procedimiento habitual. Su padre, el rey Vegeta, le obligó a presenciar el asesinato de su segundo hijo cuando él solo tenía cuatro años. Era su hermana, pero ni siquiera le pusieron nombre. Su padre la agarró del cuello y apretó hasta que la criatura dejó de llorar. La rompió.

Vegeta quería saber por qué.

"En la familia real nunca debe haber mujeres. Jamás." Cuando Vegeta, tan pequeño, preguntó si eso no desgastaría el linaje real, su padre, que estaba incluso más obsesionado con el poder que él mismo, lo miró con ojos que no aceptaban ninguna réplica. "Es preferible que se desgaste a que se acabe. Si alguna vez la hembra que elijas tiene una hija, no dudes en matarla… o atraerá invitados no deseados."

Y Vegeta aceptó esas duras palabras sin hacer preguntas. Luego, tras la destrucción de su planeta, supo el motivo. Sencillamente era cuestión de supervivencia. La raza saiyan no podía permitirse algo así en sus circunstancias, y tampoco ninguna otra raza que pudiera anidar en el universo.

Ya no había marcha atrás, y él lo sabía. Lo único que quedaba era enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, de su falta de valor, del instantáneo afecto que había nacido en él cuando vio a ese bebé apoyando las manitas en su pecho por primera vez y llorando porque no quería alejarse de su salvaje presencia. Ahora era totalmente incapaz de matarla, aunque eso supusiera la desintegración de todo lo que conocía y amaba.

Vegeta dejó de pensar y tras suspirar con resignación, decidió ignorar el dolor muscular y el cansancio para seguir con el entrenamiento más duro de su vida.

Si la cosa se ponía fea, su entrenamiento podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de su familia… y a largo plazo, la del mismo universo.


	6. Oportunidad

¡Tachán, tachán! Sé que publico un día antes de lo previsto, pero que conste que solo lo he hecho para agradeceros los numerosos rewiens que he recibido esta vez. Dije que cuántos más me mandarais, más inspirada me sentiría y por lo tanto, más pronto colgaría, y así ha sido. En el último capítulo he recibido 11 rewiens, y estoy realmente contenta, así que subo este capítulo para daros las gracias por comentar, por interesaros y para animaros a seguir así. De verdad me anima saber que hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia, aunque la pareja principal no sea muy popular. También tengo que recordaros que si queréis que responda a vuestros rewiens, tenéis que estar registrados. ¡Si no, no podré responder!

Este capítulo es un poquitín más largo que el anterior. Ahora, la mayoría rondarán las 17 páginas en comparación con las 10 de los primeros capítulos, pero tampoco escribiré mucho más que eso para no hacerlo demasiado tedioso. ¡Este capítulo es muy importante para la pareja principal! Me gustaría saber qué opináis sobre los motivos de Broly, sobre sus reacciones, sobre la decisión y las palabras de Bra y sobre las partes graciosas que vive, sobre todo, la familia Son.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios con mucha ilusión, y espero también que os guste este capítulo, que me ha encantado escribir! Creo que es de mis favoritos por el momento. ¡Nos leemos!

**Capítulo 6**

**Oportunidad**

"_Día 39. Estoy crispada, y eso que solo he estado cuatro días sin entrenamiento. Ahora entiendo por qué papá no puede tomarse vacaciones ni siquiera en verano. Supongo que es cosa de los genes que esté tan irritable. _

_Después de mis duras palabras para con el sujeto B, este ha desaparecido. No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar. Ha hecho algo para que me sea imposible detectar su ki, y no estoy hablando de ocultarlo. A veces lo siento pululando por el planeta, pero desaparece al cabo de poco. Me pregunto en qué demonios estará pensando. Sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Goku. De todas formas, si espera una disculpa por mi parte, puede esperar sentado. No pediré perdón ni aunque destruya el planeta. Si hay algo que me define, es mi testarudez y mi orgullo. _

_He ido todos los días al bosque y he entrenado por mi cuenta, pero no es lo mismo ni de lejos. Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre estaba tan seguro de que no me transformaría en saiyan de entrenar por mí misma. Incluso mi hermano, tan prematuro como fue, tuvo a Goten como rival para alcanzar la cumbre de su poder. Yo no tengo ninguna meta ni ningún entrenador que me guíe, y este estancamiento me irrita. _

_Por si fuera poco, estoy preocupada por mi familia. Papá se ha encerrado en la cámara, pero esta vez de manera permanente. No entra en casa, no duerme, e incluso me atrevería a decir que no come. Mamá está histérica porque ayer, Chichí llamó desde el Monte Paoz para echarle en cara las bestialidades de mi padre. Por lo visto fue en busca de Goku, pero la pelea esta vez se pasó de castaña a oscura. Goku necesita una semana de descanso total para recuperarse de sus heridas. Nunca había necesitado más de un día. _

_No sé cómo estará papá, solo sé que cuando mamá salió de la cámara de gravedad después de hablar con él, estaba histérica y no paraba de gritar y lanzar insultos contra su persona. Su actitud también preocupa a Trunks. Esta mañana he intentado hablar con él, pero ni siquiera me ha abierto la cámara de gravedad antes de gritarme que me largara. De verdad estoy preocupada. Preocupada por los dos. _

_No estoy segura de que preocuparme también por el sujeto B sea algo bueno._

_Corto y fin."_

"Entonces, ¿vas a ir?" le preguntó Peach una vez más durante la hora de la comida. "Una fiesta sin ti no será lo mismo, Bra, y lo sabes. Eres el glamour personificado, aunque no estés pasando por tu mejor momento ahora." Se miró a sí misma comiendo macarrones con un hambre indecente y la cara manchada de tomate. Se limpió enseguida con una servilleta y a su mente vino la forma en la que Broly devoraba la comida. Ella no podía permitirse imitarle. Él era un animal y ella una persona civilizada.

"No sé, Peach. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para fiestas" comentó ella.

"¿Hola? ¿Fiesta universitaria? ¿Dónde está la derrochadora juerguista Bra Brief? Sé que antes de entrar en la universidad, eras el alma de las fiestas" Peach se recolocó el pelo rizado. Desde que Bra había reunido tiempo para extinguir sus mechas rosas, era otra persona, y tenía ganas de lucirse. Por desgracia para ella, Peach no tenía a nadie con quien ir a la fiesta, y solo su compañera podía darle la seguridad que le faltaba para ello. "Si vas, estoy segura de que Apple te dará una sorpresa" dijo, y señaló la mesa donde los antiguos miembros del club de artes marciales se sentaban. Un chico alto, guapo y rubio, la definición exacta de todo un chico popular, clavó sus ojos claros en Bra. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos antes de que él le dedicara una sonrisa.

Bra volvió a clavar la mirada en su plato de macarrones.

"No es mi tipo" declaró.

"¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Hombres de dos metros que saben volar, morenos de ojos oscuros y misteriosos que podrían triturar carne con sus músculos?" Bra sabía que se refería a Broly, aunque también podría estar refiriéndose a cuantos guerreros conocía, incluidos Gohan, Goku y Goten.

"No digas tonterías. Aunque me gustaran esa clase de hombres, yo necesito más que puro físico. Mi hombre ideal sin duda sería educado, listo, amable, entregado, pasional, muy elocuente y desde luego, sería alguien que pudiera protegerme y hacerme sentir segura y querida" asintió, sus ojos brillando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían pensando en su príncipe azul. _Todo lo contrario a Broly_, quiso añadir, pero calló justo a tiempo.

"No hay muchos hombres así, Bra, pero estoy segura de que Apple se acerca bastante. Es el prototipo ideal de muchas chicas, y él está por ti, princesa consentida."

Bra lo miró nuevamente, y esta vez recibió un guiño por su parte. Un ligero rubor le tiñó las mejillas. Debía reconocer que era guapo, muy guapo y parecía fuerte, aunque seguramente ella podría patearle el culo.

Se volvió hacia su amiga y asintió vagamente.

"Iremos a esa fiesta" Peach dio un alarido de alegría ante la información. "Pero antes necesitaremos ir de compras… ilimitadas compras" sonrió ella maliciosamente al acariciar la tarjeta de crédito que siempre usaba para esas ocasiones.

Así esperaba poder olvidarse de su entrenamiento y de su maestro durante, al menos, una tarde.

_[…]_

El vestido era ideal, de un color azul noche que hacía que sus ojos brillaran intensamente. Era uno de esos vestidos que su padre quizás aprobaría, largo hasta las rodillas con un fajín de color plateado alrededor de su cintura, ciñéndoselo al cuerpo, sin mangas y con una buena parte de la espalda al descubierto. El vestido brillaba como si tuviera miles de estrellas, como si se observara la galaxia misma. Bra había ido a por él nada más verlo. Desde luego, algo tenía el universo que la atraía como la luz a las polillas.

"Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a Peach. Su amiga no respondió, pues el flash de su cámara de fotos ya lo hacía por ella.

"¡Estás divina, para pasar por la alfombra roja, Bra!"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó más por educación que por otra cosa, porque lo sabía. Era una belleza. Toda ella era un monumento digno de admiración, y ese vestido solo lo acentuaba más. Con unos zapatos de tacón alto y sus correspondientes complementos, estaría aún mejor.

Peach se había comprado un vestido de un rosa pálido realmente bonito. De no ser porque ella lo había visto antes, Bra se lo habría comprado sin dudar. El hecho de haber sido demasiado lenta la hizo gruñir durante unos instantes y fingir que no le importaba cuando sí lo hacía, pero al ver esa maravilla de tela que tan bien conjuntaba con su propio pelo, se le pasó la irritación.

El vestido no era muy caro, así que pagó en metálico, y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, salió de la tienda cargada de bolsas con complementos, zapatos y con su nuevo vestido.

"Dentro de mes y medio es la fiesta de mi vida" recordó Peach "No sé si podré esperar tanto tiempo"

"Lo harás, y estarás genial. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa esa noche? Podría dejarte unos zapatos y arreglarte el pelo otra vez. Luego te haré la manicura y…"

"Oh dios mío" murmuró ella, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del aerocoche y observando a Bra, la conductora, con adoración. "¿De verdad podría ir? Y… y… ¿podría conocer a tu familia? ¿A la gran Bulma, a tu hermano y a… a…?"

Bra soltó una carcajada de complacencia y pulsó el botón para subir el techo del aerocoche. Podía ver cómo las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo. La tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre sus cabezas. De hecho, cuando arrancó y salió disparada lejos de la capital, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a repiquetear contra su coche.

"Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones. A mi madre la conocerás, y puede que incluso a mi hermano, pero mi padre es un caso aparte. Él nunca aparece en público. Es muy solitario y odia las visitas" Y ahora más que nunca, quiso añadir. La preocupación volvió a su rostro y apretó el volante del coche con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para arrancarlo.

"Vaya… me gustaría conocerlo, por curiosidad"

"Créeme si te digo que no. No te gustaría."

Bra empezó a conducir alegremente hacia la parte sur de la capital, y Peach tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al asiento cuando la joven acelero al máximo y empezó a adelantar a los demás automóviles sin restricción alguna. La pobre humana temía un frenazo brusco que la lanzara por los aires provocándole la muerte instantánea, pero Bra tenía unos reflejos sobre humanos y un carácter poco deportivo.

Varias veces les lanzaron un grito cargado de maldiciones e insultos, y ella, como hija de Vegeta que era, abría la ventana y soltaba todo un repertorio de improperios contra el conductor que se quejaba y contra toda su familia, haciendo empequeñecer el lenguaje de los camioneros. Peach nunca había oído tanta amenaza de muerte junta y se juró a sí misma que nunca más dejaría que Bra la trajera en coche hasta su casa.

Lo peor fue el momento en el que la joven frenó de golpe en mitad de una aerovía, haciendo peligrar la vida de todos cuantos iban detrás de ella. Peach la miró con la boca abierta y descubrió la sorpresa en los ojos de su amiga. No era para menos.

Bra acababa de detectar a Broly.

"Bra, no deberíamos parar aquí" dijo su amiga, oyendo los pitidos de los coches que les exigían que siguieran hacia delante. Ella no le hizo caso.

Por fin se había dejado detectar por ella, o al menos por fin había deshecho su truco de camuflaje. Como si se tratara de un radar, Bra notó su inestable ki dirigiéndose hacia un lugar concreto, y lo rastreó cerrando los ojos y centrándose en él. Esperaba que a nadie más le diera por rastrearle, porque si se concentraban lo suficiente no tardarían en darse cuenta de que su ki era abiertamente hostil, y por lo tanto no era un aliado.

Bra ignoró la aglomeración que su abrupta parada había provocado e intentó descubrir dónde estaba exactamente. Cuando lo hizo, se puso pálida y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba muy cerca del Monte Paoz. De hecho, su vuelo iba directo hacia allí.

"Oh, no" murmuró. Recordó entonces lo sucedido el día anterior. Su padre había tenido una pelea bestial contra Goku, y este estaba herido, guardando estricto reposo. Por el enfado de su madre, podía adivinar que Vegeta no estaba mucho mejor.

Broly debía haber detectado la pelea, oculto en algún lugar que, de alguna manera, interfería sus radares internos e impedía la localización de su ki. Aunque los demás guerreros se hubieran empeñado en detectarle, Bra dudaba que hubieran sido capaces de localizarlo.

"No, no, no, no, no…" decía mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se bajaba del aerocoche bajo la lluvia. Su cuerpo flotó en el aire al darse la vuelta y mirar con gran seriedad a Peach. "Tengo que irme, es una urgencia. Tú conduce hasta tu casa y mañana iré a por mi coche. No salgas de casa. Estoy hablando en serio, Peach."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero Bra…!" antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar, ella ya había cerrado la puerta y volaba entre nubes de tormenta al lugar exacto donde, dentro de poco, se iniciaría un caótico y violento huracán que pondría en peligro la vida de todos aquellos a los que quería.

_[…]_

"Sabía que no podía confiar en vosotros dos. ¡Si es que no me dais más que disgustos! Vamos, abre la boca" Goku miró la cuchara cargada de sopa que su mujer le ofrecía. Unos ojos de cordero degollado aparecieron en su cara cuando la miró.

"¿No puedo comer carne? ¡Es que la sopa no me llena!" Chichí lo fulminó con esa mirada tan intimidante que tenía y Goku se encogió sobre la cama, inevitablemente asustado. Ahora, herido, con varias costillas rotas, una pierna escayolada y la cabeza vendada, no podría huir si a su mujer le daba uno de sus ataques de ira.

"Desde que Vegeta te lesionó, te he bañado, te he cambiado de ropa, te he dado las medicinas, te he preparado una dieta especial para que la comida no te siente mal y aparte de eso, he limpiado, he cocinado, me he encargado de comprarte ropa nueva porque tu traje de entrenamiento no tenía arreglo… ¡y todo eso sin contar con la factura del médico!" empezó a chillar ella. "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es sacar adelante a una familia sin ayuda de tu marido? Solo con un huerto y el dinero que tus hijos ganan en torneos. ¡Prácticamente somos indigentes por tu culpa, Goku!"

"¿Por mi culpa?" pestañeó él con un tono de voz bajo y complaciente.

"Sí, por tu culpa. ¡Porque te pasas el día entrenando en lugar de ponerte a trabajar para darle algo mejor a tu familia! ¿Quién crees que trae dinero a casa, eh? He tenido que criar a dos hijos yo sola, y la ropa, los libros y las facturas no se pagaban solos. ¡Y tú no ayudabas en nada!"

"Es que… estaba muerto, Chichí" le recordó él con la cabeza gacha y un temblor creciente en cada falange.

"Oh, sí, pero eso no te impidió seguir entrenando, ¿verdad? Después de todos los problemas que me has causado lo mínimo que puedes hacer… ¡es comer mi maldita sopa de carne sin rechistar, ¡AHORA!" Goku asintió rápidamente y le quitó el plato de las manos a su mujer para empezar a tragar a toda velocidad, cuchara a cuchara, cada litro de comida.

"Huuum… está muy bueno" dijo, más por intentar complacer a su mujer que porque fuera cierto. Chichí arrugó aún más el entrecejo.

"Sigue comiendo"

"Sí, cariño"

Como siempre que se trataba de comida, Goku terminó de comer a gran velocidad, y con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de agradecimiento, le devolvió el plato a Chichí, que lo llevó a la cocina para lavarlo. El guerrero se sobó la barriga por encima de los vendajes, todavía hambriento.

"Pienso tomarme la revancha por esto, Vegeta" murmuró por lo bajo.

Goku recordó el momento en el que el príncipe de los guerreros apareció en el Monte Paoz como hacía siempre que las ganas de pelea le podían. Por supuesto, como también ocurría siempre, Goku no perdió oportunidad de medir sus fuerzas con él. Al fin y al cabo, era su contraparte y el único guerrero contra el que podía pelear sin tener que contenerse demasiado.

Ese día no tuvo que contenerse en absoluto. Algo raro le ocurría a Vegeta. Estaba más agresivo y deseoso de probar sus habilidades que de costumbre, y no se contuvo a la hora de destruir todo cuanto se le pusiera por delante para derrotarle. Le obligó a ponerse serio, y los dos salieron severamente escaldados. Tuvo que contenerse para no romperle los huesos, pues incluso en su forma de súper saiyan tres había tenido problemas con él. Se vio obligado a noquearle cuando su puño se clavó en sus costillas, dejándolo inconsciente con una llave del sueño que no solía usar por considerarla poco deportiva.

Goku no se lo había dicho directamente, pero estaba seguro de que Vegeta pronto conseguiría obtener esa transformación de nivel tres. Y no podía negar que estaba ansioso de que ese día llegara para poder pelear sin contención alguna.

"Y aquí está el plato fuerte" Interrumpió Chichí el hilo de sus pensamientos otra vez. Goku se encogió sobre la cama al ver semejante fuente de verdura en manos de su mujer. El brócoli estaba por todas partes.

Con lo poco que le gustaba el brócoli.

Sí, definitivamente la próxima vez que viera a Vegeta se encargaría de devolverle la paliza.

_[…]_

Lo había sentido el día anterior con una intensidad devastadora. Mientras ellos peleaban como guerreros, él se ocultaba sintiendo sus energías combatir con una fiereza incalculable. El desierto era todo suyo, y no habían escatimado en esfuerzos para ir hasta él y destrozar lo poco que había en aquellos terrenos áridos lejos de toda actividad humana.

Kakarotto y Vegeta, sus dos grandes enemigos.

Broly cerró los ojos y los siguió atentamente desde las profundidades de la tierra, hablando de manera literal. Durante gran parte de su vida había estado escondido en lugares calurosos e insoportables como los cráteres de los volcanes, donde los planetas, todavía masas jóvenes e inestables, abrían sus fauces para crear algo de vida. Pocos guerreros sabían que los planetas tenían una intensísima energía vital capaz de esquivar el radar interno de cualquier saiyan. Una energía vital que recorría su interior y que a veces emergía a la superficie en forma de lava o magma.

Allí, justo encima de un volcán plenamente activo, nadie podía reconocer un ki, ni siquiera uno tan tremendo como el suyo.

Envuelto en el calor de la lava, Broly emergió de las profundidades de la tierra sin una sola quemadura, convertido en el súper guerrero definitivo. Su increíble masa muscular lo convertía en un titán que rozaba los cuatro metros de alto y los cuatrocientos kilos de peso. La energía que su cuerpo creaba sin descanso lo cubría y lo protegía de las fuerzas naturales externas. El fuego no podía hacerle daño, ni el agua ni el aire.

Al volver a su forma natural por la comodidad que ello conllevaba, además de la ligereza y el control de sus instintos más salvajes, su mente se aclaró y tomó la decisión. La fuerza de Kakarotto era débil después de semejante batalla, y la de Vegeta no era mucho mejor.

Eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad.

Broly voló hasta el Monte Paoz, siguiendo el rastro cansado de Kakarotto. Una vez muerto él, ni siquiera Vegeta podría detenerle, y entonces su venganza se llevaría a cabo. Luego podría destruir todo cuanto quisiera sin que nadie tuviera una nimia posibilidad de matarle. Todo cuanto deseaba conseguir estaba allí, e iba a acabar en breve.

Detuvo el vuelo abruptamente, con una sonrisa en la cara cuando vislumbró las luces de las dos casas que coronaban aquel tranquilo y apacible monte. Ambas estaban encendidas, y en la más pequeña podía sentir el ahora indefenso ki de Kakarotto. En la otra, Gohan, el hombre que con ayuda de su hermano pequeño y de su difunto padre había conseguido derrotarle, descansaba con una tranquilidad inofensiva. Aunque lo atacara ahora, su poder se había vuelto minúsculo tras su último encuentro. No había seguido un entrenamiento riguroso y su talento se había perdido.

No sería capaz de defender a su padre.

Broly alzó el brazo y empezó a cargar energía. El ambiente se tensó y un fuerte viento se levantó. Un solo golpe bastaría para eliminar todo rastro de aquel apacible lugar, porque el ataque los pillaría a todos por sorpresa, sin la defensa alzada, débiles y tranquilos. Los mataría de un plumazo.

Una parte de sí mismo, la que no estaba llena de ira asesina, le decía que era injusto y vergonzoso matar a quemarropa, sin darle a Kakarotto ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse. Su peor enemigo, el único que podía equipararle en fuerza guerrera, iba a morir de manera patética. Era una solución de cobardes.

Broly le mostró una sonrisa demente a esa parte de sí mismo que tanto odiaba.

"No se merece nada mejor. Ya ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades, demasiadas…" su mandíbula se apretó y la carga empezó a brillar y chisporrotear en su mano. La lluvia se evaporaba antes de rozarle siquiera, pues el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era demasiado alto.

Broly alzó los brazos al cielo y una bola de energía verde se concentró entre sus manos.

"Vete al infierno, Kakarotto"

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera utilizar su ataque, un golpe certero en plena mejilla lo hizo tambalearse y desviar la trayectoria de su energía. La bola voló hasta la otra punta del monte, y una explosión de proporciones colosales hizo temblar el suelo mientras la luz verdosa iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, imitando el día.

Broly lo observó todo con expresión desencajada, y sintió cómo el ki de Kakarotto, el de Gohan y el de Pan ascendían con agresividad al oír la explosión. No tardó en notar que se activaban otros cercanos. Goten, Picolo, Trunks e incluso Vegeta se alteraron en la lejanía, e iniciaron un vuelo inmediato hacia allí.

La media humana tenía razón: nunca luchaban solos. Y con ese ataque fallido acababa de ponerles sobre aviso.

Su oportunidad se había ido al cuerno.

Con la ira crispándole el rostro, se volvió hacia Bra, cuyo puño echaba chispas por la energía que había cargado en él para golpearle y desestabilizarle. Su estrategia había funcionado bien, aunque ni siquiera le había hecho daño. Solo había conseguido distraerlo momentáneamente.

"Tú…" rugió él. "¡Maldita puta!" Bra se encogió levemente, sobresaltada por el insulto y por su rabia creciente. Aun así, consiguió articular una serie de palabras acertadas.

"¡Teníamos un trato, Broly!"

"¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! Iba a matarle, maldita sea. ¡Iba a matarle!" tronó.

"Pues ya no podrás hacerlo. No hoy. Los demás guerreros vienen hasta aquí, y si te pillan, te harán picadillo."

"¡Ja!" rió él grotescamente. "Y a ti eso te encantaría, ¿verdad?"

Bra se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando los motivos de su ira. Con su serenidad, intentó calmar al propio Broly, que estaba al borde del desquicio. Por suerte, su rostro calmado consiguió tranquilizar su humor cambiante, pero no para mejor.

Broly se miró las manos empapadas por el agua. Su temperatura corporal volvió a la normalidad y Bra desapareció para él. Se hundió en un trance de silencioso histerismo y reproche que sorprendió a la joven.

"Estoy intentado que no te maten, Broly. De verdad que lo intento, y también intento comprender tus motivos. Mi madre y mi padre me han criado para creer que existen seres que nacen con una naturaleza violenta y malvada, y yo lo creo. Pero tú no eres uno de ellos" aseguró ella. Él podía estar dolido, rabioso o herido, pero Bra sabía con certeza que no era porque hubiera nacido así, con el propósito de hacer el mal y de destruir cuanto le rodeaba. Lo sabía porque sus ojos expresaban algo más que rabia, como a veces lo hacían los ojos de su propio padre.

"¿Qué sabrás tú sobre lo que yo soy? ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre mi propia naturaleza?" dijo él entonces, y una carcajada demente resonó en el valle. Cuando Broly dejó de reír, su cara volvió a crisparse henchida en ira. "¡Todo es culpa de tu puta familia y de tu jodida abuelo!" chilló con fuerza. Su grito fue tan fuerte y tan desesperado, que se confundió con el sonido de los propios truenos.

"Kakarotto y yo nacimos el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio, pero con diferentes niveles de ki. Solo por eso él fue enviado aquí, a un planeta cálido y apacible, a salvo de todos los males del universo. Tiene mujer, tiene hijos, tiene amigos… ¡lo tiene todo! ¿Y yo? ¿Qué recibí yo ese día? ¡Una maldita puñalada en el estómago y el destierro en el frío y vacío espacio! ¿Tienes idea de lo oscuro y tétrico que es el universo, de lo que se siente al no poder respirar, de lo que se siente cuando se te hiela hasta el tuétano de los huesos? Él fue acunado por este planeta nada más nacer, y yo fui absorbido por la oscuridad y quedé como un mal recuerdo. ¿Por qué yo y no él? ¿Por qué él tuvo una oportunidad y yo no? ¡Yo también la merecía! ¡Yo también merecía la oportunidad de vivir!"

Y entonces Bra lo comprendió. No era rabia; eran celos. Unos celos horribles y dolorosos que se revolvían en su interior y que no lo dejaban vivir, un rencor ciego por una antigua decisión que habían tomado por él, la prohibición de su vida, la negación de su existencia por el mero hecho de albergar más poder que otros.

A Broly nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de decidir, y por casualidades del destino, Goku tuvo mejor suerte que él por el simple hecho de ser más débil. Él, el bebé que nació y que estuvo a su lado, berreando sin parar. Broly, que en aquel entonces guardaba silencio y soportaba sus gritos estoicamente, como un buen niño. Dudaba que, en la oscuridad del espacio y con un padre que había intentado envenenarle varias veces, Broly tuviera muchos más recuerdos aparte del llanto de Goku o de su muerte en sus manos.

Bra no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo duro que debía de ser eso, ni lo frío que podía ser el espacio para un niño. Quizás, si su padre no hubiera intentado matarle… Quizás, si su rey no le hubiera mandado ejecutar… Quizás…

"Ahora lo entiendo" murmuró ella con un deje de enternecimiento, pero Broly negó con la cabeza fieramente.

"No, no entiendes nada. Si no mato a Kakarotto… ¡Si no lo mato, yo nunca podré vivir en paz!"

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, Broly? ¿Vivir en paz o no tener impedimentos para destruirlo todo?" Broly entrecerró los ojos y aflojó los puños ante la pregunta. Su mirada se desvió nuevamente a la casa que había estado a punto de destruir.

"Lo único que quiero es que el odio que siento por él desaparezca"

La rabia, podía asegurar Bra. Broly era como un animal, como un perro que había sido adiestrado a base de palos y gritos. El paso del tiempo lo había convertido en un perro violento y rabioso, extremadamente peligroso. Él no tenía la culpa.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera reflexionar mucho más, sintió la energía de su familia acercándose peligrosamente hasta la escena. Broly también la sintió, pero no hizo amago de actuar. Su reciente confesión parecía haberlo dejado en un leve trance, sin fuerzas para pelear.

Estaba agotado en todos los sentidos. No merecía la pena. Iba a morir otra vez.

"Vamos a casa, Broly" dijo Bra de improviso, acercándose a él y, para su sorpresa, agarrando su gran mano sin un ápice de miedo. Él la miró con las cejas levemente alzadas.

"¿A casa? Yo no tengo casa" Intentó zafarse de su mano, pero Bra sonrió con superioridad y le apretó los dedos con más fuerza.

"Ahora sí" Broly la miró fijamente durante largos segundos.

Cuando el resto de los Guerreros Z llegó a la escena de la casi batalla, todo rastro del culpable había desaparecido.

_[…]_

"Odio estar en cama, Chichí. Me aburro mucho" clamaba Goku tumbado en la enorme cama de matrimonio. No tenía sueño, y la escayola le picaba. Tener el pie colgando de un cabestrillo le molestaba todavía más. Su mujer no le contestó, demasiado ensimismada leyendo un libro a su lado. Había decidido irse pronto a la cama para hacerle compañía, aunque esta era más bien escasa. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Chichí le sonrió, como si estuviera muy orgullosa de su nueva lectura.

"Estoy leyendo _Cómo criar a un futuro presidente_. Ya que vamos a tener otro niño, esta vez quiero hacerlo bien" Goku abrió la boca para replicar pensando en sus dos hijos. Gohan tenía un buen trabajo, era muy fuerte en el campo de batalla y tenía una buena familia. Goten todavía no había sentado cabeza, pero Goku no podía quejarse. Era un buen muchacho y tampoco peleaba mal. "Para ti he comprado este" le dijo Chichí, tendiéndole otro libro con una sonrisa inocente. Goku lo agarró no muy convencido, pues no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había abierto un libro… si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

"Ser un buen padre, para Dummies" leyó. "¿Qué significa Dummies?"

Chichí cerró su libro y miró a su marido con una ceja alzada durante unos segundos. Cuando este le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, ella decidió adornar un poco la realidad fingiendo ingenuidad.

"Significa… para gente especial"

"Oooh… soy especial" sonrió él. Una ilusión que nunca había sentido con un libro en la mano le invadió por completo, y lo abrió con intención de leerlo de principio a fin.

"Sí, cariño, muy especial" Chichí le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas de la cama. Goku empezó a leer.

Como solía ocurrir con las cosas que no eran comida o técnicas de combate, el interés por el libro se esfumó tras leer un par de párrafos. Goku seguía sin tener sueño. Miró a Chichí, que se había soltado el pelo siempre recogido. Uno de los tirantes de su corto camisón oscuro y pegado descendió por su hombro desnudo.

Goku se acomodó a su lado y tras un rato de silencio, apoyó un dedo sobre el hombro de su mujer, que soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

"Chichí… Chichí, ¿estás despierta?"

"Claro que sí. No puedo dormir si no paras de dar vueltas por la cama"

"Es que estoy pensando que si queremos tener otro hijo, tendríamos que empezar a encargarlo ¿no?"

Chichí abrió los ojos como platos. Repentinamente, se alzó sobre la cama y miró a Goku, que le mostraba una sonrisa que, esta vez, nada tenía de inocente. Ella se sonrojó con furia.

"Ya sabes que ahora mismo no puedo tener hijos, Goku" habló ella, ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo. "No hasta que vuelva a ser joven de nuevo"

"Ya, pero… ¿y una práctica antes de encargarlo? ¿Una pequeñita?" él apoyó la frente sobre su hombro desnudo y le dio leves toques con la nariz, pidiendo permiso para acercarse más y desbocarse como pocas veces había hecho. "Vaaaaaaa, Chichí…"

Ella se encogió sobre la cama, llevándose las manos a las mejillas más que coloradas.

"Es que ya no tengo el mismo aguante que antes y me da vergüenza que me veas tan poco enérgica, y tan mayor… y tan… tan…" pero a Chichí no le dio tiempo a terminar de excusarse, porque Goku lo sintió entonces.

El ki de un poderoso ataque emergiendo de la nada y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su casa, hacia su hogar con la clara intención de pillarlo desprevenido. Sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa y en un acto reflejo, soltó su pierna del cabestrillo e ignorando el dolor en las costillas, se echó encima de Chichí tirándola fuera de la cama. La aprisionó contra el suelo con su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza para protegerla y ella chilló, pero no por la sorpresa.

"¡Ah, Goku!" gritó. A pesar del dolor que le había supuesto que él cayera sobre sí estrellándola contra el suelo, una oleada de excitación la embargó por completo "¿Desde cuándo eres tan pasional? Bueno, si te pones así… yo…"

Entonces se oyó una terrible explosión y el suelo tembló brutalmente. La casa empezó a chirriar y Chichí volvió a gritar, esta vez por el susto. Se abrazó con fuerza a su marido y escondió la cara en su hombro, aterrorizada por el impacto.

"¡Goku!" lo llamó.

"¡Calma, calma, calma!" la acalló él.

Entonces, tan pronto como llegó, pasó. La tierra volvió a su sitio y Goku se alzó, desconcertado, dirigiendo una mirada hostil hacia la ventana. Intentó levantarse, pero la escayola le imposibilitó el rápido movimiento de reacción y se quedó allí, sobre Chichí, aumentando su ki con la intención de proteger a su familia de todo aquello que los atacara.

"¡Papá, mamá!" oyó que gritaba Gohan, abriendo la puerta de su casa de un portazo y adentrándose en la habitación de sus padres con gesto acelerado. Él, por supuesto, viviendo prácticamente puerta con puerta, también lo había sentido. "¿Estáis bi…?"

Cuando los vio allí, ambos tumbados en el suelo uno encima del otro, las palabras murieron en su garganta. Estaba viendo más de lo que quería ver.

Y sus padres también estaban viendo de más.

"Gohan, cariño…" lo llamó su madre desde el musculoso abrigo de su padre. "¿Qué… qué haces así?"

"¿Qué?" Gohan había salido de casa tan acelerado, que se había olvidado de lo más importante. Se miró a sí mismo y un furioso rubor, similar al de Chichí, cubrió su rostro cuando detectó su desnudez. "¡Aah!" casi inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la entrepierna de forma cómica.

"¡Gohan!" oyeron gritar a Videl acto seguido, entrando en la casa, por suerte, con una sábana liada al cuerpo desnudo. Estaba visiblemente despeinada y Chichí captó enseguida lo que aquel estruendo había interrumpido entre su hijo y su nuera. No pudo hacer más que ruborizarse de nuevo.

"¡Abuelo, abuela!" llegó Pan entonces, atravesando el umbral corriendo a toda velocidad. "Abuelo, ¿qué ha…?" cuando se encontró la escena, la pequeña clavó la mirada en sus queridos abuelos, que se separaron casi al instante con una sonrisa en la cara que pretendía ser inocente. Cuando miró a sus padres, Pan clavó los ojos en la entrepierna de su padre. "Papá, ¿qué haces desnudo?"

"¡Nada!" gritó él, y tiró de la sábana de su mujer para taparse junto a ella. "Vuelve a casa y quédate en tu cuarto"

"Pero papá…"

"¡Que vuelvas a casa te ha dicho tu padre!" le gritó Videl, tan avergonzada como su marido.

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Pan!" gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

"¡Arggg!" tronó la adolescente. "Es porque soy la más pequeña, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre es por eso! ¡Como si no supiera lo que es el sexo!" gritó ella, dando media vuelta con total indignación.

Un suspiro colectivo salió de los labios de los cuatro. Entonces, una voz atronadora sacudió cada pared de la casa, acompañado por otras muchas.

"¡Gohan!" tronó Picolo, adentrándose en la habitación seguido por Goten y Trunks.

Los guerreros Z se miraron los unos a los otros con ojos desorbitados.

"¡Goku!" para su desgracia, no tardaron en oír a Krilín, Yamcha y Tenshinhan y Chaos adentrándose en la casa con las caras desencajadas por la preocupación.

"¡No entréis, no entréis!" gritaron, pero no hubo manera de pararles los pies.

Debían reconocerlo. Dijeran lo que dijeran, no siempre era buena idea que los guerreros del espacio nunca lucharan solos.

_[…]_

Lo observó con cierta reticencia, con un deje de impresión y de interrogación mientras se cruzaba de brazos. A su lado, Bra lo miraba con una sonrisa obvia, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero él se limitó a alzar una ceja y a preguntarse a sí mismo qué demonios quería que dijera.

De acuerdo, estaba allí y antes no estaba, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué se la mostraba? ¿A qué venía el truco de la casa que aparecía repentinamente en mitad del bosque, de SU bosque, donde echaba sus siestas, donde comía los animales que cazaba y donde entrenaban? ¿Quién la había construido? Porque a Broly no le hacía gracia que hubieran jugueteado con su territorio.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó Bra, y él no supo qué decir. Claro que no le gustaba. En cuanto el propietario de esa casa volviera para dormir, lo mataría. Así le enseñaría él que uno no podía saltarse los símbolos que indicaban que ese era su territorio. No lo había marcado con los restos de los animales que mataba y con su propia orina para que un humano cualquiera lo rondara. "¿Te gusta sí o no?" insistió Bra, impaciente.

"Mataré al que la haya construido" aclaró él. La joven apretó los puños y su rostro se crispó por la rabia.

"¿Así me agradeces que te haya regalado esta fantástica casa cápsula? ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me ha costado coger una de las cápsulas de última generación sin que mi madre se diera cuenta? ¡Si no te gusta solo dilo, no hace falta que me amenaces de muerte!"

Entonces Broly creyó comprenderlo. Observó la casa más detenidamente. Tenía forma de cúpula, era blanca y no muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para dormir bajo ella las noches de lluvia. Sobre la puerta, había unas letras que rezaba Casa Cápsula Prototipo 09, pero él, que no tenía ni idea de la lengua humana escrita, no entendió lo que decía.

"Es… ¿es para mí?" quiso asegurarse antes de hacerse ilusiones. Bra puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pues claro que es para ti, ¿para quién si no?" cuestionó ella. Anduvo hasta la casa cápsula y abrió la puerta fácilmente. Entró y encendió las luces. Broly lo observó todo en silencio, sin acercarse siquiera, con una desconfianza creciente. "¿A qué esperas? Ya que la he robado, al menos espero que la uses"

Él obedeció y se acercó. Bra lo esperó con la puerta abierta hasta que, como un animal rastreando su nuevo hogar, se aventuró a entrar. Nuevamente tuvo que agacharse para no golpearse la frente contra el umbral.

La casa era más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, pero estaba prácticamente desamueblada. En la gran y redonda habitación, había una televisión de plasma, una mesa baja frente a ella con varios cojines para sentarse de rodillas, y una enorme cama en el otro extremo con un montón de mantas y almohadas de colores que Broly no había visto en su vida. Bra corrió hasta una habitación contigua, abrió la puerta y salió con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de la cabeza. Le lanzó otra toalla, y él la cogió al vuelo.

"Sécate, anda. O si quieres puedes bañarte" dijo ella, y le dejó ver el pequeño cuarto de baño que contaba con lavamanos, inodoro y una bañera no muy grande. Bajo el lavamanos había una pila de toallas y sobre él, un cepillo, pasta de dientes, un peine, champú, gel y espuma de afeitar. Broly se asomó y se miró en el espejo. Las gotas de lluvia todavía le mojaban el pelo. Agarró la cuchilla de afeitar y la miró fijamente.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Es para afeitarse la barba, ya sabes. Supongo que tú te afeitarás, ¿no?" él entrecerró los ojos. Su mudez fue suficiente para Bra, que suspiró y se dirigió hacia la bañera. "Supongo que sabrás para qué sirve esto, ¿verdad? Lo llenas de agua y…"

"Sé lo que es eso, pero dudo que mi cuerpo coja ahí"

"Si te encoges seguro que sí, lo que no puedes hacer es pedirme cosas imposibles. ¡La bañera tiene el tamaño estándar y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te salgas de la media! Voy a llenarla. Cuando esté llena, cierra el grifo y báñate. Yo estaré en la cocina preparando la comida, porque estoy segura de que tendrás hambre, ¿verdad?" como si sus tripas quisieran replicar al oír la palabra comida, estas empezaron a sonar con ahínco. Broly se encogió sobre sí mismo, repentinamente decaído.

Decir que tenía hambre era poco. Estaba famélico.

"Bien, pues báñate y después comerás. No tengas prisa, porque la comida tardará todavía un poco" Bra estaba contenta a pesar de la crisis recientemente superada. Sus cambios de humor podían ser radicales, de muy alegre a muy enfadada, de muy triste a muy orgullosa.

En ese instante no solo estaba contenta, sino también ciertamente emocionada. La confesión de Broly había despertado en ella una especie de ternura que ningún ser humano había conseguido hacerle sentir. Por un instante durante aquellos gritos desesperados en plena tormenta, Bra tuvo ganas de darle un abrazo, pero temió que al hacerlo, Broly se lo tomara como un ataque preventivo.

Dudaba mucho que alguien le hubiera abrazado alguna vez. Seguramente no sabría reconocer una muestra de compasión o afecto.

Bra cerró la puerta dejándolo solo y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó del frigorífico tanta carne y verdura como pudo y se recordó que tendría que reponer los alimentos regularmente. No tenía ni idea de cómo cocinar, pero para eso estaban los inventos de su madre. Lo introdujo todo en el horno cocinero, como tantas veces había visto hacer a los demás robots de cocina, y lo puso en modo comida rápida. Luego se sentó y puso la tele cómodamente mientras sus ojos viajaban por la habitación principal. Se quitó la toalla del pelo ya seco y lo sacudió mientras pensaba.

Debía traer algo más. Aquella casa estaba demasiado vacía, y si Broly iba a quedarse mucho tiempo entrenándola, no le vendría mal tener ungüentos y vendajes, además de mudas limpias. También debería tener cuidado con las cosas de la universidad, con los libros, los apuntes. Quizás alguna película…

"Esto no es un trastero, Bra" se recriminó a sí misma. "Pero tengo que traer algo. Es demasiado triste y está demasiado sola. ¿Qué puede gustarle además de la comida?"

En ese momento, algo vibró en el bolsillo de Bra. Se llevó la mano a su corta falda vaquera y agarró su móvil. El nombre de _"Capullo lila"_ brilló intensamente en la pantalla. Bra puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó el móvil al oído.

"¿Qué quieres, Trunks?" le preguntó a su hermano con la mirada clavada en la televisión.

"¿Estás bien, Bra?" cuestionó él con tono preocupado. "No habrás estado cerca del Monte Paoz hoy, ¿no?" la joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento lo que las preguntas de su hermano querían decir. Le estaba preguntando directamente por la explosión ocurrida cerca de la casa de Goku, la que había provocado Broly a punto de borrar de la faz de la tierra a su peor enemigo. Haciendo uso de su mejor arma de distracción, supo lo que mejor sabía hacer: mentir.

"No. He estado toda la tarde de compras con Peach, ¿por qué?" se arriesgó a preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Uff, qué no ha pasado. Ha habido una explosión muy cerca de la casa de Goku. Parece que la ha causado algún ataque muy potente hecho con ki. Todavía no sabemos quién ha sido."

"¿Con ki? Pues no tengo ni idea, Trunks. Ni la más mínima idea, pero podría haber sido cualquiera, no sé… un descuido, quizás"

"Sí, bueno, sea quien sea el que lo haya hecho, no es de los nuestros. Para colmo últimamente pasan cosas muy raras. Hay asesinatos, aumentos de ki descontrolados, cosas así…" Bra tragó saliva, nerviosa. Si los Guerreros Z se metían por ese camino, no tardarían en dar con Broly, y también con ella misma. "De todas formas vuelve pronto a casa, ¿vale? Papá está que se sube por las paredes. No quiere reconocerlo, pero con todo lo que está pasando últimamente, le preocupa que vayas por ahí tú sola."

"Ya, lo entiendo, pero todavía estoy con Peach y tengo que llevarla a casa. ¿Puedes decirle a papá que volveré dentro de una hora, para la cena?" Trunks se separó del teléfono en ese momento. Por los sonidos que escuchó de fondo, Bra adivinó que estaba comunicando las noticias a su familia. Oyó un gruñido y varios gritos masculinos que, sin duda, pertenecían a su padre. La voz calmada y paciente de Bulma hizo que las voces masculinas se apagaran poco a poco.

"Cariño" la llamó su madre entonces después de arrebatarle el teléfono a su hijo. Su voz expresaba preocupación e impaciencia, pero no mandato como la de Vegeta. Por suerte, Bulma siempre había sido mucho más comprensiva que su pareja. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma había sido una gran aventurera y recordaba perfectamente cuánto odiaba que alguien le dijera qué debía o no debía hacer "La cena está casi lista y tu padre me está poniendo de los nervios. No tardes mucho, ¿de acuer…?" Bra oyó nuevos gritos interrumpiendo la conversación de su madre. De pronto, ella también empezó a gritar "¡A mí nadie me grita, mono del demonio!"

"Eh… iré dentro de poco, mamá, te lo prometo" dejó caer ella, pero ya era muy tarde. Bulma y Vegeta se habían enzarzado en una discusión incontrolable que, seguramente, Trunks escucharía con resignación mientras comía y miraba la tele.

Tras unos cuantos gritos más, Bra colgó el teléfono con los ojos en blanco.

"Son insoportables" murmuró.

"¿Ya está la comida?" la voz profunda de Broly la sobresaltó brevemente. Bra se giró de inmediato con la boca abierta para contestar, pero lo que se encontró fue lo último que esperaba descubrir.

Estaba allí, frente a ella, recién salido del baño, empapado y con cada músculo brillando por el agua que se escurría entre ellos. Pero eso no era lo peor. La existencia de, por lo menos, una toalla que tapara su entrepierna brillaba por su ausencia. Estaba completamente desnudo y la miraba como si mostrarle ese "mástil" que colgaba entre sus muslos haciendo justicia al gran tamaño de su cuerpo fuera tan natural como dormir.

Los ojos de Bra estaban desorbitados, y por un instante, Broly agachó su propia cabeza para intentar descubrir qué atraía tanto su atención. Entonces la hija de Bulma gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el guerrero legendario se sobrecogió, sorprendido por el chillido. Su cola se puso tiesa y se erizó, y por un momento su ki se tambaleó, a punto de hacer estallar aquel lugar en mil pedazos por semejante sobresalto.

"¡Ponte algo de ropa, mono pervertido!" empezó a gritar ella, que empezó a corretear por la casa con tal rubor en las mejillas, que su rostro se asemejó al de un tomate. Corrió, incrédula, hasta el cuarto de baño en busca de una toalla, pero los azulejos estaban húmedos y encharcados por el reciente baño, y Bra cayó hacia atrás dándose un brutal golpe contra la espalda. Sus ojos se clavaron en Broly, que la observaba de pie frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y la curiosidad pintada en la cara.

"¡No te acerques a mí!" gritó ella, y el guerrero legendario agarró la toalla que le fue tendida bruscamente y observó en silencio a la muchacha corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa cápsula todavía demasiado ruborizada como para mirarle a los ojos siquiera. "La comida está en el horno cocinero. Si te quedas con hambre, ¡te aguantas hasta mañana!" Bra se giró, lo miró y luego le dio la espalda otra vez. "¡Y ponte algo! Una auténtica dama no debería ver a un hombre desnudo así como así" le recriminó.

"¿Ah, no?" el guerrero se ató la toalla a la cintura, más por comodidad que por pudor "¿y cómo procrean los seres humanos? ¿A través de un muro?" se burló.

Pero a Bra no le hizo gracia.

"¡Nos vemos mañana, y más te vale no hacer nada raro hasta entonces si no quieres tener problemas!" Broly dejó entrever una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa. Bra se percató entonces del doble sentido de su frase. "No mates a nadie, a eso me refiero"

"Eso ya se verá"

Bra abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrar miró el interior una vez más de reojo. Broly pestañeó mientras olfateaba el delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada, como un animal hambriento. La joven suspiró al pensar que se quedaría tranquilo después de comer y que daría por terminadas sus sesiones asesinas. Pero a pesar de que le sonaban las tripas, no se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Le dio la espalda y una pregunta inesperada salió de su boca.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó. Bra se dio por aludida y retrocedió, adentrándose lo suficiente para no mojarse bajo la lluvia. "¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Es alguna especie de truco humano?"

Bra se encogió de hombros y luego, frente a su mirada oscura y penetrante, dejó ver una expresión seria que la acercó peligrosamente a los gestos de su padre.

"Yo no conocí a mi abuelo paterno, Broly. No sé nada sobre los saiyans salvo lo que mi padre me cuenta y lo que siento en mi propio cuerpo. No tengo ni idea de sus costumbres ni de sus miedos, y supongo que es por eso por lo que hago esto. Cosa de mi parte humana, quizás. No lo sé. El caso es que el Rey Vegeta, fuera como fuera, te condenó sin darte la más mínima oportunidad, y yo tengo la firme creencia de que todos necesitan por lo menos una oportunidad, una posibilidad, algo a lo que aferrarse. Por eso lo hago, Broly. Independientemente de que tú seas mi enemigo o no, mereces la oportunidad de cambiar y de arrepentirte"

"¿De arrepentirme?" la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara poco antes de que el guerrero legendario se deshiciera en carcajadas. Por un momento, pensó que Bra estaba siendo sarcástica, pero al verla tan seria sin un atisbo de broma, Broly estalló por la ocurrencia. "No digas tonterías" dijo entre risa y risa. "¿De verdad crees que por un techo bajo el que dormir y un poco de comida puedes compensar mi vida de destierro en el universo? No fastidies… ¡Es ridículo!"

"Puede ser" dijo ella con un tono de voz tan agrio, que podía asimilarse al de su padre a la perfección. Bra se cruzó de brazos, pero aunque su postura y su determinación la hacían ver como la misma imagen de Vegeta, Broly no se sintió intimidado. Solo un poco trastocado. "Pero por lo menos yo no estoy quejándome todo el día. Por lo menos yo intento hacer algo para ayudarte."

"¿Y quién dice que necesite ser ayudado?"

"Tú no, desde luego, pero yo creo que necesitas algo, Broly. Todavía no sé el qué, pero está claro que algo te falta… aunque sea un tornillo" se burló ella con una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno.

De acuerdo, se dijo a sí mismo él. Era la primera vez que una persona se atrevía a burlarse abiertamente de su cordura o de su falta de ella, y a decir verdad, la burla de Bra no le inspiraba deseos de asesinato. Él era mucho más poderoso, y ella lo sabía. A Broly le gustaba imaginarse que ella tenía el orgullo herido por ello.

"Empiezo a pensar que a quien le falta un tornillo es a ti. Vienes todos los días para que te de una paliza, pierdes la oportunidad de que tu familia me liquide, me preparas una casa y me das la comida… empiezo a pensar que te estás olvidando de quién soy y de cuáles son mis intenciones. Pero si te sientes realizada por darle cobijo al asesino que destruirá tu mundo, es problema tuyo."

Bra se sintió claramente ofendida por el insulto. Al parecer, el saiyan no era tan estúpido como le había parecido en un primer momento. Sabía cómo devolver los golpes tanto físicos como verbales, y eso, aunque la molestó en primera instancia, provocó en ella cierto sentimiento de desafío. Broly, cuando nuevamente clavó su penetrante mirada en la joven y ella se la sostuvo sin ninguna clase de temor, también se sintió desafiado, pero de manera diferente. No se trataba de una pelea física, sino de una pelea psicológica, y debía reconocer que Bra tenía clara ventaja en ese aspecto, porque su propia mente no iba mucho más allá de lo básico para sobrevivir. No era tonto, pero utilizaba mucho más el instinto y los músculos que el cerebro.

De todas formas, si Bra pensaba que sería fácil psicoanalizarle y hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a sus intenciones de destruir a Kakarotto, estaba muy equivocada.

"Espero que mañana hayas recogido el estropicio que has montado en el cuarto de baño, porque tener un lugar donde vivir no solo consiste en comer y dormir, ¿sabes? y yo no pienso limpiar nada" exigió antes de salir al rellano encharcado. "También tienes ropa en el armario. Creo que el otro día no me paré a pensar en que eres un guerrero, y obviamente necesitas ropa de guerrero." Bra salió de la casa y cerró la puerta lo suficiente como para dejar abierta una pequeña rendija por la que asomarse. Entonces, como última palabra, dijo "Ah, y más vale que te comas el brócoli" y cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

El guerrero legendario frunció el ceño antes de correr hasta el horno cocinero, de donde procedía ese delicioso aroma a carne bien hecha. Cuando abrió la compuerta que ocultaba los alimentos y vio los trozos de brócoli alrededor de su carne, gruñó.

"Muy graciosa, medio humana"

Por increíble que pareciera, a Broly no le gustaba nada el brócoli.

_"Día 39 por la noche. El sujeto B ha demostrado que tiene sentimientos. Creo que tiene unos celos horribles de Goku, su enemigo mortal, porque él sufrió un destino mucho más cruel cuando deberían haber tenido igualdad de oportunidades. Yo misma he sentido gran compasión y ternura al oírle hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos, que si bien eran negativos y se basaban en el egoísmo, la envidia, el rencor, el odio y la rabia, me dan a entender que, de igual manera que alberga sentimientos negativos, puede albergar sentimientos positivos. Solo es cuestión de encontrarlos._

_ Hay muchas más cosas que me gustaría destacar sobre lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy, pero mi mente divaga por terrenos curiosos. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, así que en lugar de concretar mis conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido hoy, he decidido hacer una enumeración de nombres por los que se llama a eso que me ha quitado el sueño: pene, miembro, falo, banana, mástil, paquete, cañón de carne, verga… y muchas más denominaciones que he encontrado por internet y que no estoy dispuestas a decir, porque algunas son realmente vulgares._

_ Es curioso que los humanos tengan un vocabulario tan extendido para referirse a algo así. Cambio y corto"_


	7. Caliente como un volcán

Esta vez paso rápido a dejar el capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestros rewiens! Cada vez hay más lectores y estoy muy contenta pese a que mi ordenador haya muerto esta mañana, motivo por el cual estoy en casa de un amigo escribiendo esto, pero en fin… si todo va bien, el domingo que viene tendréis otro capítulo sin dilación.

Espero que os guste. Aquí un poco de acción, para variar, y algo más. Muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestros rewiens!

_**Caliente como un volcán**_

_Día 79._

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente, cegada por la luz que entraba por una ventana que estaba segura de haber cerrado antes de dormir. Se revolvió en la cama y ocultó la cabeza bajo la almohada, huyendo de la luz, preguntándose quién demonios se atrevía a despertarla tan temprano un domingo por la mañana.

"¡Arriba, guerrera!" gritó Pan, que le arrebató la almohada de un tirón, irritándola todavía más. Bra apretó el entrecejo y miró a su amiga con absoluto desprecio. Ella, tan temeraria e irritable cuando se lo proponía, colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y le sonrió con picardía. "He oído que has estado entrenándote últimamente. Se ve que la última paliza que te di te molestó de verdad, ¿no? Pensaba que nunca empezarías a pelear por miedo a romperte la uñas, pero ya que te has empeñado, ¿te apetece una pelea para empezar bien la mañana?" le sonrió Pan.

Bra agarró su despertador, mudo, y se lo lanzó a la nieta de Goku, que lo esquivó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. El despertador se estrelló en la pared, abriendo un gran boquete en ella. Pan silbó, sorprendida por la fuerza que su amiga nunca empleaba.

"¡Largo de mi cuarto, gusano!" gritó la princesa.

"Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, Bra. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?" empezó a burlarse la adolescente, sacándole la lengua con la clara intención de provocarle. "Tienes sus mismos encantos…" continuó, llevándose una mano a sus prácticamente inexistentes pechos, fingiendo que tenía mucho más de lo que de verdad poseía "¡pero también tienes el mismo mal humor de tu padre!"

"¡Piérdete ahora, Pan, maldita cucaracha!" volvió a gritar Bra, haciendo temblar las paredes de la casa.

La hija de Gohan salió de su cuarto rápidamente, esquivando los numerosos objetos con una sonrisita divertida en la boca. Cuando desapareció escaleras abajo, Bra suspiró y apretó a su peluche con forma de mono hasta que su cabeza se separó de sus hombros. Cuando el pobre mono estuvo destrozado, ella lo lanzó lejos.

"Maldita seas, Pan…" murmuró, dando vueltas por la cama intentando recuperar el sueño perdido sin ninguna clase de éxito. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. En el jardín, frente a la cámara de gravedad, Trunks observaba y retocaba el aerocoche mientras Goten lo sostenía y lo mantenía alzado con un solo brazo. Para ser noviembre hacía un calor de mil demonios y ambos trabajaban desnudos de cintura para arriba.

Vio a Pan correteando hacia su hermano para colgarse de su cuello en actitud cariñosa e infantil. Goten y Trunks se rieron por semejante muestra de alegría. Un pensamiento claro recorrió la mente de Bra.

La mataría.

Sí. Definitivamente se había levantado de mal humor, y eso solo podía significar que habría un nuevo Vegeta dando vueltas por la casa, más pequeño, en versión femenina y con el pelo azul. Podía decir con total seguridad que la princesa estaba insoportable. Bra no veía la hora de salir volando de su cuarto para encontrarse con Broly e intentar, banalmente, golpearle para descargar su frustración.

Quizás hoy, con semejante mal humor, consiguiera hacerle aunque fuera un simple arañazo.

_[…]_

"Entonces, ¿vais a tener otro hijo?" preguntó Bulma con la ilusión pintada en la cara. "¡Qué cosas tenéis, Chichí! Yo no tendría otro ni muerta. Aunque eso de volver a ser joven me iría muy bien"

"Bueno, ya sabes, Goku se ha empeñado y no me importaría tener otro hijo para que me hiciera compañía. Ser madre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." comentaba Chichí, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té "Aunque su padre sea un irresponsable" zanjó, golpeando la mesa con la taza.

"Si te soy sincera, a veces no sé cómo aguantas a Goku." Comentó inocentemente Bulma.

"Y yo no sé cómo puedes convivir con tu violento marido, o novio, o lo que sea" Chichí estaba chapada a la antigua. A pesar de sus largos años de casada, todavía seguía pensando en las tradiciones. No había nada más sagrado que un anillo puesto en el dedo, y que Bulma conviviera con Vegeta y tuviera hijos sin estar casada le parecía, en cierta manera, escandaloso. Su amiga no podía hacer más que reírse por su mentalidad anticuada.

Sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, de visita, las dos mujeres comentaban a voz en grito los últimos acontecimientos de sus vidas. Bra se mantuvo en las escaleras, escuchándolas con mala cara. Odiaba las visitas por la mañana, y por desgracia, estas se sucedían muy a menudo.

"Desayuno y me voy" se dijo a sí misma. "Desayuno y me voy"

Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la cocina, directa hacia el frigorífico. No fue la única que tuvo esa idea. Vegeta, a regañadientes, entró en la cocina con las mismas intenciones: comer y desaparecer hasta que las visitas se esfumaran. Padre e hija tenían exactamente la misma mirada de desagrado. Ambos agarraron la puerta de la nevera, se miraron unos instantes y lo mismo salió de sus bocas.

"¡Hump!" ni un buenos días ni nada que se le pareciera.

"¡Buenos días!" los saludó Bulma desde la mesa de la cocina. Bra y Vegeta le dirigieron una mirada de recriminación clara por invitar a personas ajenas tan temprano. Cogieron su comida y se sentaron frente a la televisión, lejos de ellas. No se dijeron nada durante todo el desayuno.

Chichí los observaba con absoluta curiosidad. Detectó prácticamente los mismos gestos de Vegeta en Bra, su mismo ceño fruncido, sus mismos bufidos, su misma fuerza, su misma expresión mientras comía… Las dudas se disiparon. Chichí siempre había tenido sospechas de que Bra no era hija de Vegeta por el nulo parecido que tenía con su padre. Ahora, observándola fijamente, sabía que era imposible que su misma sangre no corriera por sus venas.

En ese momento, Trunks entró en la cocina seguido de Goten. Su expresión era agria, frustrada ante la conversación de su amigo, que había descubierto cómo fastidiarle y sacar de él algo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

"… Si es que no puedes ir acosando sexualmente a todas tus secretarias, porque luego pasa lo que pasa. Se van y te quedas sin nadie que te organice la agenda."

"Yo no acoso a nadie, Goten. ¡Ese eres tú!" le gritó el primogénito de la familia. "A ver si sientas cabeza de una vez y dejas a los demás tranquilos"

"Ah, ah, ah…" lo hizo callar él "¿Quién se ha quedado sin secretaria otra vez? Así que el problema es tuyo, no mío."

"¿Has perdida a otra, Trunks?" preguntó Bulma con un creciente sentimiento de impotencia en la boca de su estómago. Llevaba años pensando en jubilarse y dejarle el resto de su trabajo a su hijo, pero no lo haría hasta que descubriera por qué sus secretarias huían despavoridas cada vez que entraban en su despacho. No creía que su hijo, tan correcto, intentara algo indecente con ellas, pero era innegable que algo había de por medio. "Tu ascenso está estancado por cosas así. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"No te metas en esto, mamá" le contestó él sin medir su tono de voz. Bulma frunció el ceño en una clara amenaza. Si su hijo no se retractaba enseguida, empezaría a gritar.

"Estás poniendo en peligro la imagen de la Corporación con tus escapadas nocturnas, así que más vale que tengas una buena razón para hacerlo"

"Oh, la tiene, ¿verdad que sí, Trunks?" comentó Goten con gesto pícaro. El susodicho abrió la nevera y empezó a beber agua helada, ignorando los comentarios sobre su persona.

"¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?" cuestionó Chichí. Ante la mirada que le dirigió Goten, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa y daba gracias por haber acompañado a su hijo hasta allí, porque así podría enterarse de los últimos cotilleos. "Así que es eso"

"¿El qué?" preguntó Bulma, curiosa.

"Tengo una idea, Trunks. Coge el teléfono, marca y pídele a Marron que sea tu nueva secretaria. Estoy seguro de que así no habrá problemas" ante la sugerencia de Goten, Trunks escupió el agua y empezó a toser, pillado totalmente desprevenido.

"¿Marron? ¿La hija de Krilín y A-18?" cuestionó Chichí. "¡Qué pareja tan curiosa!"

"¡Ahora lo entiendo!" gritó Bulma. De repente, todos esos años en los que Trunks se empeñaba en molestar a la pequeña de la familia bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, cobraron sentido. "Por eso le tirabas de las coletas cuando era pequeña, por eso siempre la molestabas fingiendo que le quitabas la nariz. Ella era tan adorable entonces, y siempre acababa llorando cuando jugaba contigo. ¿Era por eso, Trunks?" preguntó su madre con la malicia pintada en la cara. Él se había puesto pálido, para poco después adquirir un ligero rubor que se extendió hasta sus orejas. "Tengo entendido que trabaja a tiempo parcial en un local nocturno como camarera y que se dedica a sus diseños durante el día."

"¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?" se quejó él, escondiendo la cara tras la puerta de la nevera.

"¿En un local nocturno? ¿Eso no es peligroso?" preguntó Chichí.

"Para eso está Trunks, para protegerla de clientes impertinentes" siguió sonsacando Goten, golpeando con un codo el costado de su amigo, cuya paciencia empezaba a rozar la ira.

"¿Eso quiere decir que vigilas a Marron por la noche en lugar de ir a hoteles con chicas bonitas? ¡Oh, mi hijo es todo un caballero! Estoy tan orgullosa… ¿Os habéis planteado ya una boda?" Trunks se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta de la nevera adrede, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase.

"Lo hará en cuanto su novio la fastidie y él se atreva a acercarse para ser su paño de lágrimas"

"¡Un amor no correspondido!" chilló Bulma con los ojos brillantes. "Si ella no se da cuenta de lo buen partido que eres, es porque no te merece, hijo"

"Goten…" gruñó él. "Vas a morir por esto, maldito cabrón"

El hijo de Goku soltó una carcajada estridente.

Vegeta y Bra lo escuchaban todo mientras comían. Tras un largo sorbo de té, ambos, con la misma agria mirada, murmuraron: "Imbéciles"

"Hablando de eso. Vegeta, ¿te he dicho ya que Goku y Chichí van a tener otro hijo?" preguntó Bulma. El príncipe abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la silla para clavar la mirada en Chichí, que sonreía con aparente superioridad. "Me han pedido que les preste el radar del dragón para buscar las bolas y hacer que Chichí vuelva a su juventud para tener otro hijo."

"Puede que tengamos dos más, o incluso tres más. Sería fantástico tener una familia tan numerosa…" soñó ella. "Empezar desde el principio."

"¿Estás demente?" cuestionó Vegeta con hosquedad. Chichí puso mala cara y entre ambos hubo un conflicto de miradas por unos segundos. "¿Kakarotto va a tener otro hijo?"

"Eso parece" respondió Bulma.

"Mi marido te envía recuerdos, Vegeta. Habría venido también de no ser por su pierna rota, pero no te preocupes. En cuanto le quiten la escayola, vendrá para molerte a golpes"

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un bufido. Con un mohín que dejaba patente su enfado, salió de la cocina y fue derecho hacia su Cámara de Gravedad. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, recriminándole mentalmente por su escasa educación.

"No le hagas caso, Chichí. Se alegra mucho por vosotros" sin embargo, de verdad lo dudaba.

Bra terminó el desayuno y salió al jardín sin decir nada, muy dispuesta a alzar el vuelo para desaparecer hasta la noche, pero cuando sus pies dieron con el césped, su cuerpo se cruzó con el de Pan, que la esperaba con los brazos en la cintura con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Preparada, princesita?" cuestionó, adquiriendo una posición de ataque. Bra suspiró. Sus ansias por encontrarse con Broly la carcomían por dentro. Después de pelear con alguien como él, sabía que pelear con su amiga le sabría a poco.

"Ahora no, Pan"

"Venga, princesita, que tengo todo el día" insistió, incitándola a ir a por ella con las manos.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan ansiosa hoy?" preguntó Bra, visiblemente molesta por su actitud. Como siguiera irritándola, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

"Mi hermano y Videl la han echado de casa" comentó Goten desde el umbral de la puerta "Desde que mis padres decidieron tener otro hijo, a Videl le han entrado ganas de tener también otro y… ya sabes. Necesitan intimidad para encargarse de eso" sonrió él con una clara muestra de malicia.

"¿En serio, más Son? Yo con una tengo suficiente" se burló Bra.

"¿Demasiado para ti, princesa?" volvió a picarla su amiga.

"Pan, no le des una paliza a mi hermana, que luego no para de quejarse por las marcas" oyó que se reía Trunks junto a Goten.

"Si te rompes una uña no pienso volver a hacerte la manicura, Bra" oyó decir también a Bulma, asomándose al jardín junto a Chichí.

Bra arrugó todavía más el entrecejo. Aquellas palabras estaban siendo duros golpes para su orgullo. Sin embargo, intentando contener su ira creciente, se dirigió hacia la salida poco dispuesta a seguirle el juego a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Huyes, Bra? ¿De la nieta de un guerrero de clase baja más pequeña que tú?" oyó decir a Pan cuando cruzó por su lado. "No eres digna del título de tu padre" Pan lo dijo sin pensar, pues su amiga siempre se lanzaba sobre ella cuando hacía mención del título de princesa que ella, de vez en cuando, usaba para mostrar su superioridad.

Era un juego que había entre las dos. Pero esta vez, no ganó Pan.

Bra se movió rápidamente, y Pan, que estaba preparada para cualquier ataque, intentó esquivarlo. Calculó mal. En esas semanas que llevaba entrenando con Broly, su velocidad, su agilidad, sus reflejos y su fuerza habían mejorado hasta límites insospechados. A Bra no le había quedado más remedio que mejorar para que Broly no la matara a golpes, y a esas alturas era muy hábil esquivando y golpeando en puntos flacos.

Con la intención de atravesar esa enorme fortaleza de músculos que tenía su maestro, Bra había desarrollado una fuerza atronadora, y cuando Pan recibió su patada en la cara, salió lanzada hacia el cielo totalmente desequilibrada. Ella la siguió volando a una velocidad que pocos guerreros podían alcanzar, pues su masa corporal era mucho menor.

Trunks, Goten, Bulma y Chichí abrieron la boca mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las dos figuras que se batían en el aire. Cuando Pan se estabilizó, Bra le lanzó una serie de certeros puñetazos que la desequilibraron y la hicieron ceder. La pequeña Son todavía estaba shockeada por la reciente fuerza de su amiga, y tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y empezar a defenderse. La furia creció entre las dos y Pan, sintiéndose acorralada, le regaló un potente puñetazo en la mejilla que la lanzó hacia atrás.

Bra dio una vuelta en el aire y se situó frente a frente, con un hilo de sangre escurriéndose por la comisura de su boca. Se lo limpió con un dedo y sonrió ampliamente.

"Pero… ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?" cuestionó la pequeña.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Creías que me iba a quedar estancada, que nunca avanzaría? Creo que va siendo hora de volver a la jerarquía que se debe, Pan" dijo, cruzándose de brazos con una actitud claramente arrogante. "Ya va siendo hora de devolver a los gusanos a su lugar de origen y de hacerte saber que yo… soy…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Pan le lanzó una bola de energía que estalló frente a ella.

Pan sonrió.

"¿Qué eres qué?" preguntó con burla. Cuando la nube de humo formada por la pequeña explosión desapareció, los ojos de Pan se agrandaron.

Bra no estaba allí. Había desaparecido.

"La princesa de los saiyan" oyó que decían a su espalda. Pan se giró a gran velocidad, y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. Una bola de energía verdosa se cargó entre las manos de su amiga y, antes de que pudiera sorprenderse, Bra se la lanzó… y Pan la esquivó haciendo una pirueta en el aire.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Era la primera vez que Bra utilizaba bolas de energía. De hecho, Pan incluso había llegado a pensar que era incapaz de utilizar el ki para eso. A pesar de la sorpresa, la pequeña sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"Mala puntería, Bra" dijo. Bra ensanchó su sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con actitud relajada.

"¿Tú crees?"

Y en ese momento, la energía verde iluminó las facciones de Pan antes de que la bola la golpeara en la espalda. La nieta de Goku gritó más por la sorpresa que por el daño, y cayó en un vuelo en picado hasta que su cuerpo dio contra el césped del jardín de la corporación. Antes de que Chichí, carcomida por la preocupación, corriera hasta su nieta, Pan se levantó de un salto limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el antebrazo y observó a Bra desde el suelo, perpleja.

Ninguno de los allí presentes podían creerse lo que acababan de ver.

"Goten, ¿has visto…?" murmuró Trunks con la boca abierta. "Ese último ataque ha sido un disparador trampa. ¿Cómo demonios ha aprendido a hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera yo sé hacer eso!"

"Increíble. No recuerdo haber visto un ataque parecido desde… desde…" entonces Goten y Trunks se miraron, curiosos y contrariados.

"Desde Broly" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con la princesa de los saiyan, guerrera de clase baja!" gritó Bra desde el aire antes de sacarle la lengua a una Pan cada vez más furiosa.

Entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Bra salió disparada lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. Su mal humor había desaparecido. Se moría de ganas por contarle a Broly la hazaña que su triunfo suponía. Estaba segura de que él también se alegraría al enterarse de que le había dado semejante paliza a la nieta de su peor enemigo. Desde la lejanía, sentado sobre el tejado de la corporación, Vegeta observaba a su hija con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

_[…]_

Goku estaba aburrido. Su pierna seguía escayolada aunque sus costillas ya se hubieran curado. Tumbado en la cama, observaba el exterior a través de la ventana mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro sobre cómo ser un buen padre. Había sacado un par de cosas claras sobre ese libro, cosas importantes.

Cosas como que estaba mal dejar a tu hijo frente a un bicho verde que amenaza con destruir el planeta, o morir cuando tu mujer está embarazada y no estar presente en la educación de tu hijo durante los seis primeros años de su vida. Eso lo convertía en un padre negligente.

Ahora sólo le quedaba descubrir qué significaba negligente, aunque juraría que no sonaba muy bien. Goku estaba tan aburrido, que estaba empezando a pensar. Y todo el mundo sabía que a él no se le daba bien pensar si no había una pelea de por medio. Pensó tanto mientras leía aquel libro, que llegó a una conclusión precipitada.

Era un mal padre.

No había estado bien abandonar a Gohan a su suerte con Picolo cuando Raditz lo mató. No había estado bien permitirle que fuera a Namek para recuperar las bolas de dragón solo con Krilín y Bulma. ¡Todo el mundo sabía cómo eran Krilín y Bulma, y él más que nadie después de viajar con ellos durante gran parte de su infancia! No había estado bien no volver a casa inmediatamente después de derrotar a Frezeer, y tampoco había estado bien utilizar a Gohan como plan maestro para destruir a Cell y luego negarse a revivir durante la infancia de su segundo hijo. Tampoco había estado bien irse a entrenar a Uub durante tanto tiempo, ni descuidar a su familia, ni largarse de casa cada vez que le entraran ganas de aventuras. Y lo peor de todo era que su familia pasara penurias porque él no trabajara.

Definitivamente, Chichí tenía razones para odiarle, y también sus hijos.

Sí, definitivamente no se le daba bien pensar. Unos intensos remordimientos se mezclaron con el hambre que tenía y decidió compensar sus malos actos. Cuando naciera su nuevo hijo, no moriría, lo entrenaría él mismo y se preocuparía por sus estudios, y nunca lo pondría delante de un enemigo poderoso.

Sí, no lo haría. Sería un buen padre, como decía el libro.

Pero antes tenía que pedir perdón por ser un padre tan negligente, y averiguar de paso qué significaba negligente.

Goku se llevó dos dedos a la frente y se concentró para transportarse inmediatamente a la casa de su hijo mayor. Pensó que su pierna podría empeorar y se vería obligado a aguantar más brócoli en su dieta, así que sería mejor transportarse a la cama de su hijo y no caer sobre el duro suelo. Su pierna podría sufrir las consecuencias por una mala caída.

Dicho y hecho, se transportó.

Y cayó sobre el mullido colchón de la cama de Gohan y Videl… con Gohan y Videl en ella. Lo que ocurrió fue extraño. Juraría que su hijo estaba encima de su nuera antes de que gritara y se cayera de la cama con los ojos como platos.

"¡PAPÁ!" Gritó, y dio un salto encima de Videl antes de caerse fuera de la cama, en parte, por el empujón que dio ella cuando lo vio aparecer.

"¡Señor Goku!" chilló su nuera, y agarró las sábanas que había a su alrededor para tapar su desnudez.

Goku pestañeó. Juraría que había visto un pecho desnudo y se recriminó mentalmente el ver a la mujer de su hijo en semejante situación.

"Hola" murmuró.

Gohan se levantó del suelo con la cara roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no de ira. Igual que otras noches, estaba totalmente desnudo y Goku recordó las pocas veces que le había cambiado el pañal cuando era pequeño. Eso tampoco era propio de un buen padre.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó.

Videl y Gohan se miraron con las bocas abiertas.

"Fuera de aquí, papá" dijo Gohan con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. Su paciencia era cuestionada por el tono de voz, que amenazaba estallar en gritos de ira. Goku se sintió un poco cohibido. Su hijo parecía enfadado, y él sabía mejor que nadie que era mejor no enfadarle.

"Sí, ya me voy, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta" los ojos de Gohan relampaguearon peligrosamente cuando la inocente expresión de su padre dio con la suya, tan furiosa. "¿Crees que soy un mal padre?"

Y Gohan explotó… casi literalmente.

_[…]_

"¡Broly!" gritó Bra en cuanto aterrizó en el llano del bosque. Su maestro, entrenador, enemigo o lo que quiera que fuera, dormitaba sobre la hierba, como siempre, hasta que el grito lo despertó. Se levantó del suelo rascándose la cabeza y fue incapaz de prevenir el acercamiento de Bra, que dio un salto frente a él y se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo mientras reía escandalosamente.

El guerrero legendario se quedó petrificado.

"¿A que no sabes lo que he hecho hoy, a que no?" le preguntó ella alegremente. Broly no lo sabía. De hecho, empezaba a sentirse incómodo por la pregunta y por la cercanía. ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Estrangularle, apretarle el cuerpo para romperle los huesos? No era una estrategia muy viable, porque Bra no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Entonces ella apartó la cara de su pecho y le miró directamente a los ojos. Como otras veces que le había hablado con esa gran alegría pintada en la cara, Broly se sintió obligado a escucharla e incluso a aceptar cualquier petición que le hiciera. "¡He derrotado a Pan!" le contó con gran alegría.

Broly, cada vez más incómodo, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Eso es…" no supo cómo acabar la frase. "¿Quién es Pan?"

El orgullo brilló en los ojos de la chica.

"La nieta de Goku"

Entonces Broly comprendió su alegría y él mismo sintió algo cálido asomándose por su garganta, inundando su pecho al oír semejante hazaña. No tenía ni idea de quién era Pan, pero Bra, su Bra, la que había estado entrenando durante casi dos meses ya, había ganado a un descendiente de Kakarotto.

Su pecho se llenó de un incomparable sentimiento de orgullo y sonrió con su malicia característica.

"Bien hecho, Bra" dijo. La joven no se esperaba semejantes palabras, pero cuando las oyó, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Soltó a Broly lentamente y aterrizó en el suelo frente a él. Entonces, su enorme mano se posó sobre su cabeza azul y ella se encogió de manera instintiva, emocionada porque por primera vez desde que se conocieron, él le estaba dedicando una caricia de halago con algo parecido al orgullo y al aprecio palpitando en su mirada oscura. "Buen trabajo" repitió.

Bra agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Sentía las mejillas arder.

"Sí, bueno… pero no puedo contentarme solo con eso" dijo, agarrando la mano que le acariciaba la cabeza para apartarla sutilmente. Broly la observó con intensidad, pero no con la intención de intimidarla. Aun así, ella le esquivó la mirada. "Pan es la más débil de los guerreros del espacio. No me contentaré hasta que esté a la altura de mi padre, de Goku o incluso… a tu altura"

Broly no pudo hacer más que ensanchar la sonrisa. Aunque fuera la nieta del hombre que le había condenado, no podía negar que le caía bien. Le gustaba su determinación y su deseo de ser más poderosa que ninguno. Era la primera hembra que conocía que tenía parte de sus genes saiyans, y se preguntaba si todas habrían sido tan decididas y combativas.

A Broly se le hacía difícil imaginárselo. Bra podría patearle el culo a todas ellas.

"¿Quieres estar a mi altura?" preguntó con emoción contenida.

"Sí" afirmó su alumna con la determinación pintada en la cara.

Broly dio media vuelta y alzó el vuelo. Nadie habría aceptado su desafío de haber visto su sonrisa maliciosa. Nadie, excepto Bra.

"Entonces sígueme"

_[…]_

Vegeta observó a Bulma desde la cocina, su rincón favorito de la casa después de su cama. Mientras su mujer se despedía alegremente de las visitas y suspiraba posteriormente, agotada después de una intensa semana de trabajo, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se quitó los tacones dejando ver unos pies cubiertos por unas finas medias que dejaban ver la piel de sus piernas con una tonalidad dorada.

"Menos mal que se han ido" murmuró revolviéndose en el sofá, amodorrada. "A ti también te estaban poniendo nervioso, ¿verdad? Me gustan las visitas, pero no en mi día libre"

Vegeta se acercó a ella por toda respuesta y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Bulma observó sus duras facciones, ahora de un color amarillento debido a la fuerte pelea que había tenido con Goku una semana atrás. Se recuperaba rápido. Recordaba que había vuelto a casa con la nariz rota y un brazo dislocado, pero la peor parte se la había llevado su mejor amigo, y Bulma no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo al enterarse de que Vegeta avanzaba a pasos agigantados. A esas alturas, incluso a Goku le costaba retenerlo. La mujer no dudaba de que conseguiría alcanzar todo propósito que se deseara en cuestiones de pelea. Pronto estaría a la par con el hombre más poderoso del universo.

Pero últimamente, algo le preocupaba. Y por consiguiente, algo le preocupaba también a ella. Bulma sabía que preguntarle qué le ocurría no era una opción. Si Vegeta no había acudido a ella todavía, no lo haría hasta que estuviera al límite. Agobiarlo solo empeoraba su carácter. Sería él el que vendría, tarde o temprano… como siempre hacía.

"¿Hoy no entras en la cámara?" le preguntó ella.

"No" fue su tajante respuesta. "Tenemos que hablar, mujer"

Bulma se sentó en el sofá de inmediato. No recordaba la última vez que Vegeta le había dicho algo parecido. Sencillamente, él empezaba a hablar cuando algo le molestaba, normalmente a base de gritos. En su relación no existían esos tópicos, por eso se puso pálida.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado sin mirarla a los ojos, con la vista perdida, sin mirar a ningún lugar concreto.

"¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta?"

El príncipe de los guerreros guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia ella y atravesarla con la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

Su ceño se frunció peligrosamente.

"¿Por qué Kakarotto va a tener tres hijos y nosotros solo dos?" Bulma abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. "Si él va a tener tres, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás"

Bulma retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente como para distanciarse de él, que se había acercado de una manera que solo podía considerar como peligrosa.

"¿Otro hijo?" preguntó ella. "¿Te has vuelto loco, Vegeta? Hace años que yo no puedo tener hijos"

"Pues vuelve a ser joven como la mujer de Kakarotto y dame otro hijo" exigió el príncipe, y se cruzó de brazos como siempre hacía cuando exigía que le dieran algo que no tenían por qué darle.

Bulma se levantó del sofá, alejándose totalmente, con la crispación poniéndole el vello de punta.

"Pero ¿tú quién te crees para exigirme que tenga otro hijo o que vuelva a mi juventud? Aunque volviera a ser joven, ten por seguro que no tendría más hijos. ¿Sabes cuánto desgasta eso a una mujer? ¡Ni lo sueñes, primate consentido!"

"¡Bulma!" gritó él, levantándose de un salto para encararla. Como siempre, si las cosas no salían como él quería, tendría que recurrir a otros métodos menos ortodoxos. "¿De verdad quieres que Kakarotto, un simple clase baja, tenga más hijos que el príncipe? Nuestra familia quedaría humillada. ¡Tienes que tener otro hijo por el honor de esta familia!"

"¿Por el honor de…? ¡Querrás decir por tu estúpido orgullo, que es incapaz de aceptar que Goku gane a algo, incluso en el tema de los hijos! Míralo de esta manera, Vegeta. Tú has estado mucho más tiempo con tus hijos que él, ¡has ganado en eso! Tus hijos te quieren, te adoran, ¿no es suficiente?"

Vegeta calló. Bulma sonrió al pensar que había ganado la batalla, pero su silencio no duró por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver que me quieran o no? ¡Eso me da igual! ¡Yo quiero otro hijo!"

Bulma gritó, exasperada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"No seas cabezón, Vegeta. No estuviste presente en el cuidado de Trunks cuando nació. No te levantaste por las noches para atenderlo cuando lloraba, no le cambiaste los pañales ni una vez, no le diste de comer, no lo bañaste… ¡no hiciste nada! ¿Crees que yo pasaré otra vez por eso porque a ti te da la gana?"

"Lo hice cuando nació Bra, ¿no? ¿De qué te quejas entonces, mujer?"

"¡Porque la niña solo te quería a ti! Tú solo lo hiciste porque te entró un no sé qué de padre protector, pero ¿y si es un chico? ¿También te levantarás por las noches para cambiarle los pañales cuando llore?"

"Sí" aseguró él, totalmente en serio.

Bulma suspiró.

"Tener un niño no es como tener un perro, Vegeta. No pienso ser tu maldito desahogo en esta estúpida pelea constante que mantienes con Goku. ¡No, no, y no! ¡No voy a tener otro hijo y me da igual cómo te pongas, mono del demonio!"

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula y arrugó aún más el entrecejo si cabía. Ambos se fulminaron con gran agresividad en una lucha por la autoridad familiar que siempre, desde que se conocían, había estado presente en sus vidas. Nunca había un claro ganador; Vegeta solía ignorar a Bulma durante días y esta se entretenía en su laboratorio hasta que se olvidaban del motivo del enfado y sus instintos llamaban a la puerta. Entonces, tras varios días sin hablarse, Bulma aparecía por la cámara de gravedad o Vegeta acababa volando hasta el balcón de su habitación y lo demás… era historia. No hablaban ni se disculpaban, simplemente se dejaban llevar hasta que la frustración explotaba.

En esa ocasión, se saltaron los tres días de ignorancia y desprecio y fueron directamente a la cama, aprovechando la ausencia de Bra y la salida de Trunks.

Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos después del frenético movimiento, recuperando el aliento. Cuando terminó, miró a Vegeta, que también se cruzaba de brazos con actitud seria.

"Esto no cambia mi decisión" quiso puntualizar ella mientras se estiraba para agarrar un cigarrillo de su mesita de noche y lo encendía para proceder a la relajación posterior.

"Eso ya lo veremos" fue la única respuesta de Vegeta, que se levantó de la cama y agarró su pantalones con gesto turbio antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. "¡Qué testaruda eres, mujer!" gritó desde el interior.

Bulma estiró los brazos y sonrió. No había nada mejor que un poco de "ejercicio" en su día de descanso. Sin embargo, no podía negar que aquella cuestión le había dado qué pensar. Le gustaría inmensamente volver a su juventud, recuperar su vigorosidad, hacer desaparecer sus escasas arrugas, volver a tener el culo duro y los pechos mejor proporcionados. Prácticamente estaba entrando en la vejez, y no solo se trataba de eso. Vegeta, aunque tuviera un año más que ella, apenas cambiaba con el paso de los años.

Llegaría un momento en el que él sintiera vergüenza de ella, si no lo sentía ya con su apariencia de treinta años comparada con la suya, de cincuenta gracias a las cremas que usaba diariamente.

"Está bien, Vegeta" dijo ella, camuflando su preocupación con gesto cariñoso y astuto. Se le ocurría una idea para conseguir no solo su juventud, si no también algo que llevaba deseando desde que tenía conciencia de memoria. Su sueño hecho realidad. "Estoy dispuesta a volver a la juventud para darte otro hijo con una condición" le avisó con voz alta y clara, todavía cubierta por las finas sábanas de la cama.

Vegeta abrió la puerta entonces con los brazos cruzados y un gesto severo de desconfianza. Conocía bien a esa mujer y sabía que era capaz de negarle algo por puro orgullo, aunque su fuero interno suplicara por ello. Que cediera no era algo típico de ella. En esos asuntos se parecían bastante.

"¿Una condición? ¿Cuál?"

Bulma le sonrió con picardía y alegría.

"Yo volveré a mi juventud y te daré un hijo si tú… te casas conmigo" el rostro del príncipe se contrajo con expresión horrorizada. Fue a abrir la boca para replicar a voz en grito, pero Bulma no le dejó hacerlo. "No una boda cualquiera, Vegeta. Una boda de las que se recuerdan, épica. ¡Quiero que los paparazzis y todos esos reporteros de la prensa rosa que me han criticado durante años se traguen sus malditas palabras! Quiero que sea una boda como las de los cuentos de hadas, con baile, flores, una tarta nupcial inmensa, un precioso vestido de novia y un bonito traje para ti. Quiero que sea memorable, quiero que sea televisada y que todo el mundo la vea, y quiero estar perfecta para ti. Quiero ser… de verdad quiero ser una princesa casándose con su príncipe azul, Vegeta"

Él la observó largamente, como si intentara asimilar esas palabras. No podía creer que Bulma le pidiera vestirse como un payaso para los espectadores humanos para obtener un hijo a cambio. Mujer astuta, pensó. Tan astuta como él, aunque esta vez le había ganado la batalla. Vegeta se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, acariciándolo en busca de paciencia y serenidad.

Cosas así le pasaban por avaricioso.

"Me lo pensaré" dijo con un gruñido, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño nuevamente.

Bulma estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la cama, porque cuando Vegeta decía que se lo pensaría, prácticamente tenía un sí asegurado. Solo utilizaba esa expresión cuando quería salvaguardar su orgullo al dar un "sí" rotundo respecto a algo que podría ponerlo en evidencia.

Bulma agarró la almohada y la abrazó, tapándose la cara con ella y ahogando un grito en su interior.

¡Iba a casarse!

_[…]_

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, Broly?" preguntó Bra, buscando inconscientemente un lugar en el que aterrizar. Sin embargo, lo único que sus ojos veían era un inestable terreno cubierto de humo, de un pestilente olor a quemado y a azufre, y el ardiente tono anaranjado de la lava cubriendo el volcán que ambos sobrevolaban. No le gustaba. El calor era intensísimo y su ropa de combate se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor. Estaba mortalmente acalorada.

"¿Sabías que un saiyan no puede detectar la potencia de un ki si este está cerca de un volcán? Nuestros radares internos no funcionan cerca de un centro de calor que proviene del corazón de la tierra" le explicó él. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban la ardiente lava en sus pupilas, haciéndolos ver brillantes y enigmáticos.

"No tenía ni idea" murmuró Bra. "Es decir, que ahora mismo…"

"Ningún saiyan puede detectar tu ki. Ahora mismo, es como si no existieras"

Bra tragó saliva. Si alguien intentaba rastrearla, no la encontrarían por mucho que buscaran. Eso era una gran ventaja para Broly y una gran desventaja para ella. Si ocurría algo, su padre no podría localizarla. Aun así, Bra no estaba muy preocupada por ello. Sabía, o al menos esperaba, que el guerrero legendario no le haría daño. No auténtico daño, al menos.

Broly sabía exactamente qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero no vio señal de miedo en su rostro. Se preguntó si se debía a un exceso de confianza para con él o simplemente lo estaba subestimando. Algo se removió en su musculoso pecho al pensar que ella podía tener confianza en él, pero se lo sacudió enseguida de la mente. Bra no era estúpida y sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones, en quién podía y en quién no podía confiar, y él era de los segundos.

"¿Estás preparada?" cuestionó.

"¿Preparada para qué?"

Broly sonrió con altanería y se apretó los nudillos, haciéndolos crujir. De inmediato, Bra adoptó una pose defensiva.

"Las condiciones son extremas aquí. Si caes en la lava, morirás. Si te acercas demasiado al volcán, sufrirás graves quemaduras. Podrías morir, y tu cerebro reaccionará ante eso"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que el miedo a la muerte saca lo peor de los seres más insignificantes del universo" de pronto, Broly desapareció de su vista y Bra lo perdió completamente. Su ki había desaparecido. Era incapaz de sentirlo, tal y como él había dicho, así que tampoco percibió el golpe. "Y en nuestro caso, nos hace infinitivamente más poderosos"

Broly le dio una patada en la espalda con gran fuerza y Bra salió despedida hacia el interior del volcán, precipitándose sobre la lava. La vio cerca, muy cerca, pero antes de rozarla consiguió restablecer el equilibrio y mantenerse sobre el lago de fuego, mortalmente cerca del mismo. La frialdad de su sudor al haberse visto tan cerca de la muerte se evaporó por las extremas temperaturas.

Broly no estaba jugando con ella. La estaba arrastrando hasta la muerte. O sobrevivía por sus propios medios, o moriría en el entrenamiento. Se apartó con gran velocidad, ascendiendo al cielo y quitándose la sudadera rosa que hasta ese momento le cubría el cuerpo, dejándola solo con un sujetador deportivo bajo un top oscuro. Broly la siguió con la mirada y le hizo un gesto con los dedos de la mano para que se precipitara sobre él. Así lo hizo ella, y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea plagada de puñetazos y patadas descontroladas en el aire, solo detenidas por las ágiles piruetas de Bra al esquivar a su rival.

El calor no parecía afectar a Broly, que la golpeaba aprovechando sus lentos reflejos por la falta de agua tras un largo rato de entrenamiento. Bra sudaba a chorros, y eso, y el humo que le dificultaba la vista y le impedía tomar aire limpio, estaba provocando que se ralentizara hasta recibir cada golpe de Broly, como el primer día. Todas sus mejorías parecían haber desaparecido.

El guerrero legendario, tras golpearla y comprobar su debilidad ante semejantes circunstancias, agarró su pierna y se atrevió a lanzarla brutalmente contra una porción de rocas volcánicas. Las rocas estallaron ante el golpe y Bra cayó de rodillas. Broly la observó ahí, quieta, dándose la vuelta para empezar a toser sin fuerzas para continuar. Cuando se posicionó a cuatro patas, Broly descubrió que su espalda estaba llena de ampollas por las altas temperaturas.

Algo lo movió. Un malestar general le hizo detener la lluvia de golpes al verla tan débil y vulnerable, y decidió que el entrenamiento había acabado por hoy. Todavía era demasiado pronto para semejante brutalidad.

Entonces, mientras se mantenía hundido en un leve trance al ver el estado de su alumna, recibió un ataque inesperado. Bra no estaba intentando recuperar el aire a cuatro patas. Estaba cargando una bola de energía a sus espaldas que le lanzó sin que él pudiera prevenirlo. Broly abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un movimiento para esquivarlo, pero la bola explotó contra su duro pecho, sin ocasionarle daño alguno, levantando una nube de humo que le cegó totalmente. Entonces, Bra voló rápidamente hasta su espalda con un puño palpitando con todo su ki y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo desequilibró y lo mandó al interior del volcán.

Había imitado a la perfección su ataque inicial, salvo por una cosa. Broly no se equilibró antes de caer en la lava. Su cuerpo desapareció en el mar de fuego antes de que Bra pudiera impedirlo.

"¡Broly!" chilló ella, y descendió a toda velocidad hasta la lava. Pequeñas lenguas de fuego se agitaban en el lugar donde el guerrero legendario había caído, pero eso no alejó a Bra de su destino. Estiró un brazo y rozó la lava con los dedos antes de apartar las manos con un grito de dolor. El tejido de los guantes de su padre se había derretido. Bra voló cerca de la lava con los ojos llorosos por el humo, el calor, y algo más que prefería no catalogar. Lo buscó con la mirada, lo llamó y esperó una respuesta, pero no la hubo.

Bra voló hasta apoyar los pies sobre una roca que se formaba en el centro del volcán y allí se sentó, pensativa y con el corazón en un puño. Lo había matado. Había matado al guerrero legendario, ella sola. Ya no habría problemas, no destruiría el planeta, no mataría a Goku, no haría nada de nada… lo había matado.

Pero no se sintió bien por ello. De hecho, no se sintió nada bien.

Él merecía una oportunidad.

Bra se quitó lo que quedaba de los guantes de su padre y se acarició la cabeza, recordando su voz. _Buen trabajo, Bra. Bien hecho. _Eso le había dicho.

"Broly…" murmuró. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Había sido un descuido. No quería matarlo.

Entonces, de pronto, una enorme mano emergió del interior de la lava y se aferró con fuerza a su tobillo. Bra abrió los ojos como platos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Un cuerpo, enorme, gigantesco, musculoso en grado sumo, emergió del interior del volcán cubierto de lava. Bra pataleó y se soltó del monstruoso agarre antes de retroceder, arrastrándose por la dura roca.

Unos ojos totalmente blancos se clavaron en ella.

La enorme criatura medía más de tres metros, y Bra podía calcular que su peso rondaba los cuatrocientos kilos, todo puro músculo. Su forma era casi grotesca, pero perfectamente humanoide. Su pelo era rubio, puntiagudo, muy similar al de un súper saiyan. La criatura se sacudió el cuerpo como un animal y los restos de lava cayeron en el interior del volcán. Entonces, clavó los ojos blancos en ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que estaba paralizada por el miedo.

"¡Buu!" gritó él, y empezó a reírse de esa manera que se acercaba a la locura.

Bra pestañeó varias veces y lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía puesta la ropa de Broly, pero tuvo que centrarse mucho en su extraño aspecto para darse cuenta de que era él.

"¿Broly?" preguntó.

"¿Conoces a muchas personas capaces de hacer esto?" le devolvió él la pregunta. Un amago de sonrisa le iluminó la cara y por un instante estuvo a punto de acercarse para colgarse de su cuello de nuevo, pero se retractó a tiempo.

"¡Qué susto me has dado! Pensaba que te había matado. Además, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás enorme, y das miedo. Esa…" Bra le echó un nuevo vistazo y tragó saliva. Tenía que estirar el cuello totalmente para mirarle a los ojos. "Esa transformación no es la de un saiyan normal."

"Es la de un guerrero legendario" explicó él. Al ver que Bra no podía hablarle de igual a igual por su gran estatura, Broly se acuclilló frente a ella para cruzar miradas. Aun así seguía sacándole casi medio metro de estatura. "Me apuesto lo que sea a que tu padre no se ve así cuando se transforma"

"¡Claro que no, y menos mal! Es una transformación muy grotesca, ¿sabes? Solo tienes músculo, y creces tres metros de golpe y… y…" de pronto, la mirada de Bra se agachó. Una curiosidad creciente apareció en su cabeza, y un rubor casi fosforito le iluminó las mejillas. "Has crecido mucho"

"No me digas…" se burló él, remarcando lo obvio. "Si fuera un medio saiyan como tú, habría muerto."

"Sí, ya…" musitó ella, jugueteando con sus manos. Broly se levantó, dispuesto a volver a su forma normal. "Así que cuando te transformas, creces todo tú"

"Solo en mi segunda forma. En la primera soy… como tu padre y los demás" dijo él, casi gruñendo por compararse a semejante basura. "Pero mil veces más fuerte"

"Ya, sí, pero creces todo tú" volvió a repetir ella. Broly la miró. Hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco si su forma se lo permitiera, así que no lo hizo. La siguió mirando hasta que descubrió qué significaban esas mejillas tan ruborizadas, las que le recordaban en cierta manera aquel momento en el que lo había pillado desnudo al salir del baño.

"Crezco todo yo, sí" asintió, y luego sonrió con renovada picardía "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres echar otro vistazo?" dijo, y se llevó una mano a la ropa que le cubría de cintura para abajo.

Bra alzó los brazos en señal de negación.

"¡No quiero ver nada!"

"Mejor" Broly llevó una de sus enormes manos hasta la cabeza de su alumna. Su mano ahora era tan grande y tan fuerte, que con solo cerrarla, podría aplastarle el cráneo. "Si miraras podrías asustarte, princesa" se burló antes de volver a su forma normal. Su aura de súper saiyan se disolvió a su alrededor al igual que su altura y todo lo demás. Su pelo volvió a ser del negro más oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

"¡No digas tonterías!" gritó ella, sacudiendo su mano una vez más. "Yo no me asusto de esas cosas"

"Como tú digas" asintió él, pasando por su lado en disposición de alzar el vuelo. Su cola se sacudió en el aire antes de cernirse a su propia cintura. "Eres buena, Bra. Tienes algo innato" la alagó él.

"Pues no sé el qué. Mi hermano ya podía transformarse a los ocho años. Yo ya tengo dieciocho y sigo siendo débil." Broly arrugó el entrecejo, recordando la experiencia vivida con Goten, Trunks y Gohan antes de que lo enviaran derecho al sol para acabar con su vida. Por aquel entonces no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaban. Debía reconocer que en aquellos tiempos estaba completamente loco, sin un ápice de cordura. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que hubiera confundido a Goten con Goku, siendo tan pequeño como era.

Ahora que estaba vivo, sin Goku, sin su padre, sin una maldita diadema inhibidora que lo reprimiese, había recuperado casi toda su cordura. Pese a ello, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mente cuando volviese a cruzarse con un saiyan que no fuera Bra.

"Tu hermano se meó encima de mí cuando me conoció" admitió. Esa era una de las cosas que recordaba de forma vaga precisamente porque no le había hecho gracia. Lo torturó de una manera animal intentando partirle la columna sobre su propia cabeza, y él, ese mocoso que tenía un pelo tan raro, se meó. Broly no sabía si de miedo o porque no aguantaba más, pero lo hizo. "Tú has hecho bastante más que él cuando luchó contra mí, y ni siquiera puedes transformarte"

"¿Trunks se meó encima de ti? No me lo puedo creer" murmuró para sí. Luego apretó la mandíbula para contener una carcajada. Cuando se burlara de ella la próxima vez, se lo restregaría por la cara para callarlo. Bra se llevó las manos tras la espalda, jugueteando con sus dedos. Encima de Broly… no sabía si considerarlo un acto muy valiente o muy cobarde, pero lo que no pasó desapercibido era el leve tono de despreocupación y bochorno que había usado su maestro, si es que podía llamarlo así. Bra lo entendió entonces. Broly estaba intentando darle ánimos, aunque lo hiciera a su manera. Ella volvió a encogerse, con algo de rubor en su blanca piel "¿Y qué hiciste tú? Intentaste matarle, ¿verdad? Tienes una mentalidad muy simple, Broly."

El guerrero legendario le dirigió una tétrica mirada por el insulto, pero Bra no pudo hacer más que reírse, para nada intimidada al detectar el pequeño rubor que le iluminaba las mejillas.

"Se acabó el entrenamiento" declaró él, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

"Buena idea. No puedo más. Apenas me queda ki para volver a casa, y como mis padres me vean con estas quemaduras…" Bra resopló. Sentía un intensísimo dolor por toda la espalda y estaba segura de que la tendría llena de ampollas.

"Todavía es temprano. Descansa un rato y date un baño antes de volver" le aconsejó él.

Bra se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras alzaba el vuelo lentamente, tanteando y usando su escaso ki de forma razonable.

"¿Darme un baño, en la casa cápsula?"

"¿Dónde más si no?"

"No intentarás mirarme mientras me doy un baño, ¿verdad?" le picó ella sutilmente. Broly se cruzó de brazos y alzó el vuelo, alejándose del volcán con una seriedad fingida. Sus labios ocultaban una sonrisa.

"¿Quién querría mirarte, niña? Soy el guerrero legendario, y por mucho que quieras no pienso procrearme contigo"

Bra abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces él salió disparado hacia su lugar de descanso, su pequeña casa cápsula, aquella a la que tanto cariño le había cogido después de varios días de prueba. Broly adoraba su cama, que era tan grande, que abarcaba todo su cuerpo; adoraba su almohada de plumas, su televisión de plasma a través de la que veía tantas cosas curiosas sobre la vida humana, y adoraba también a Brocolín, el Guerrero del Brócoli. Esa serie de dibujos animados en la que los protagonistas eran verduras le hacía estar horas delante de la televisión.

Pero lo que más adoraba, sin duda, era el horno cocinero. Nunca había comido carne hecha. Siempre despellejaba él mismo a sus presas y se comía la carne cruda, pero ahora… Broly lo tenía decidido. Cuando destruyera el planeta, se llevaría la casa cápsula con él.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre procrear, mono pervertido?" oyó que gritaba Bra a sus espaldas, intentando seguirle el ritmo con ese bajo nivel de ki después de semejante pelea.

Tal vez también se llevara a Bra, pero de momento solo era una idea.

Cuando llegaron al llano del bosque donde se ocultaba la casa cápsula bajo los árboles, Broly se alejó sutilmente en dirección a la laguna que había pocos metros más allá. No esperó a desnudarse para zambullirse de cabeza en el agua fría, deshaciéndose del sudor y calmando el calor que le embargaba después del entrenamiento en el volcán. Llevaba una semana en la casa cápsula, pero nunca usaba el baño para lavarse, pues la bañera era demasiado pequeña. Siempre recurría al agua fría y al amplio lago lleno de peces que, de vez en cuando, cazaba para la cena. Una vez dentro, se quitó la ropa y la lanzó a la orilla, donde Bra había aterrizado dispuesta a darse un buen baño. Apestaba a azufre y a quemado.

"¡Eh!" le gritó frente a la puerta de la casa cuando sus grandes pantalones cayeron bajo sus pies "¡No te desnudes delante de una dama!"

Broly no le hizo caso. Estiró las piernas, se sacudió el pelo y se zambulló en el lago tal y como había nacido. Bra suspiró. En las últimas semanas le había visto desnudo más veces de las que había visto a su hermano o a su padre, y empezaba a acostumbrarse. Broly, al igual que Goku, no parecía tenerle un gran aprecio a la ropa.

Bra entró en la casa bostezando, somnolienta. Empezaba a anochecer y la luz del sol desapareciendo tras los árboles le hacía aún más daño en la piel. Tendría que hacer uso de sus más caras cremas para arreglar las durezas y las quemaduras.

Encendió la luz y se dispuso a ir a por algo de agua antes de zambullirse en la bañera.

"Hola, Bra" La princesa dio un grito atronador, dando un salto hacia atrás cuando vio a Pan sentada frente a la mesa de brazos cruzadas y con la rabia pintada en la cara. La nieta de Goku se levantó y la encaró antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. "Así que este es tu refugio secreto…"

"Pan… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" exclamó la joven, mortalmente sorprendida.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Venir a por la revancha, por supuesto!" exclamó la adolescente, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

"Pero… ¿cómo sabías que…?"

"¿Qué estabas aquí?" preguntó ella. "¡Por favor, como si no supiera seguir tu ki, Bra! Puede que te hayas ocultado toda la tarde, pero he sentido perfectamente tu presencia al llegar aquí" Pan empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, analizándolo todo con ojos de lince. Desde luego, la inocencia que Goku poseía no había hecho mella en la joven. Ella era mucho más astuta, más parecida a su madre en carácter que a su padre. Era muy espabilada… quizás demasiado. "También he sentido el ki de alguien más. Un ki muy poderoso. De hecho, todavía lo siento… muy cerca"

Bra se puso pálida al recordar a Broly, que seguía nadando en el lago tranquilamente, o al menos eso esperaba. Si Pan lo veía, no solo podría abrir la boca, si no que podría correr peligro. Al fin y al cabo, era la nieta de Goku, y Bra todavía no sabía cómo reaccionaría el guerrero legendario ante otro saiyan que no fuera ella misma.

Se colocó entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Pan, impidiendo que su amiga saliera por ello y delatándose a sí misma. Pan frunció el entrecejo, se sacudió el pelo oscuro y se inclinó sobre ella. Debía admitir que era vergonzoso que incluso Pan, tres años más joven, fuera casi más alta que ella. Maldijo mentalmente los genes de su padre.

"Tienes un entrenador, ¿no? Es imposible que hayas avanzado tanto tú sola. ¿Quién es?" preguntó con perspicacia. Bra le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad, para nada dispuesta a hablar. "Está fuera, ¿verdad? Déjame pasar"

"No" fue su escueta respuesta. "Tienes que irte, Pan. Ahora"

"¿Qué? ¿Irme? ¡De eso nada, quiero saber por qué te has hecho tan fuerte, quiero saber quién demonios te entrena y quiero saber también por qué tienes semejantes heridas!" gritó ella. "Siempre estás cubierta de moratones, ¡y lo entiendo! Yo también los sufro cuando entreno con mi abuelo, pero es que… ¡ya no pareces tú, Bra!"

La princesa se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su postura con gran hostilidad.

"Quizás es que no me conoces realmente, Pan. Ahora que estoy aprendiendo a pelear, me siento más yo que con cien vestidos caros y bonitos en mi armario. ¡Y tú no vas a quitarme eso!"

"No voy a quitártelo, solo quiero verlo"

"¡No! Si lo ves, me lo quitarás, y es mi maestro. ¡Mío!" gritó ella. Entonces calló, percatándose de lo que acababa de decir. Pan alzó una ceja, curiosa por lo oído, por esa declaración de posesión. Bra podía ser muchas cosas pero no solía ser egoísta, a no ser que amenazaran con quitarle a un miembro de su familia. Todavía recordaba la manera en la que le mordió el brazo hasta casi arrancarle la carne cuando le pidió a Trunks que fuera su hermano mayor, siendo aún una niña muy pequeña. Es mi hermano, mío, gritó Bra, y la mordió como un animal salvaje.

La curiosidad de Pan aumentó. Quería conocer a ese maestro, a ese hombre que había logrado un puesto en el ranking de personas importantes de la princesa de los guerreros.

"Quiero verle" insistió.

"No lo harás" repitió Bra, en sus trece.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la casa cápsula estalló y ambas chicas aterrizaron en el llano dando vueltas sobre sí mismas, enzarzadas en una pelea de puños, arañazos y mordiscos. Eran guerreras, sí, pero por ser mujeres podían llegar a ser incluso más temibles que los hombres.

Bra logró situarse encima de Pan, dejándola tumbada en el pasto y empezando a regalarle puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, pero cuando la nieta de Goku se restableció de la sorpresa inicial, pataleó y golpeó la espalda de Bra con un rodillazo. La chica gritó, sacudida por el dolor de las quemaduras y las ampollas, y Pan logró cambiar las tornas y colocarse encima. Le dio dos guantazos con la mano bien abierta y Bra se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo la espalda arder.

"No sé por qué te pones así, Bra. Eres mi amiga, y sabes que no quiero hacerte daño, pero…" intentó hacerla entrar en razón la adolescente, pero entonces calló.

Bra abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la luz del crepúsculo, que hasta entonces les había estado bañando, se esfumó. La sombra de una figura y el inestable ki que ascendía y bajaba las puso sobre alerta. La princesa lo vio antes que Pan, que se giró para clavar los ojos en aquella criatura que la observaba desde una altura considerable. Todavía estaba empapado, y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pelo oscuro. Seguía desnudo, pero por una vez, Bra no se fijó en eso.

Su expresión era aterradora y Pan se quedó paralizada cuando sus penetrantes ojos la tragaron.

Broly lo sentía con mucha claridad. El ki, los genes, incluso la cara… todo ello guardaba un parecido innegable con Kakarotto, y eso lo enfadaba a sobre manera. Pero no fue eso lo que terminó por hacerlo enloquecer. Esa niña estaba encima de su alumna. Había visto cómo le había atacado y le había pegado aprovechándose de la debilidad de su ardiente entrenamiento, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Broly estaba furioso, más de lo que Bra había visto nunca en él hasta ahora.

Cuando agitó su pierna y pateó a Pan justo en el estómago, mandándola a volar al bosque, Bra supo que tenía un grave problema. Cuando Broly corrió detrás de Pan, reventando cuanto árbol, arbusto o piedra se cruzara en su camino, Bra tuvo miedo de que matara a su amiga de la infancia.

Pero también tuvo miedo de que lo descubrieran… y de que lo mataran.


	8. Él es mío

**¡**Nuevo capítulo! Y también nuevos lectores por lo que he visto, así que os doy las gracias a todos. No puedo estar más contenta, así que como agradecimiento el capítulo de esta semana es un poquitín más largo, con extra de parejas, con situaciones graciosas porque adoro la comedia y con una decisión muy clara que guiará la historia a partir de ahora.

Si tenéis alguna duda, preguntad, que ya sabéis que tarde o temprano siempre contesto a los rewiens, a no ser que me los dejéis de forma anónima.

¡Sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo el capítulo número 8!

**Capítulo 8**

**Él es mío**

Bra no perdió el tiempo. Se levantó del suelo a gran velocidad y corrió hacia el bosque, siguiendo el cúmulo de desastres que el paso de Broly provocaba. El sonido de los troncos partiéndose por la mitad era inquietante, y todavía lo fue más la enorme explosión de uno de los ataques de su maestro. Oyó a Pan dando un chillido antes de que su ki se disparara e intentara atacar a Broly con un gesto desenfrenado, sin ningún éxito, adivinó la joven.

"¡No lo hagas!" gritó Bra sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Broly observó a Pan con toda la rabia que solo la presencia de Kakarotto podía provocar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la próxima aniquilación de la pequeña. Ella acabó acorralada a los pies de un árbol, observándolo con ojos desorbitados después de lanzarle sus bolas de energía sin que le afectaran lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?" le preguntó, desesperada, pero todavía rabiosa por el ataque. La cola de Broly se agitó por la emoción y Pan la observó, consternada. Entonces comprendió. "Eres… eres un saiyan" musitó.

Broly colocó una mano frente a su cara y la energía verde que provocaría una enorme explosión se concentró en la palma.

"Y tú eres un cadáver"

Pan cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero antes de que este llegara, Bra atravesó los árboles y, rápidamente, pronunciando el nombre de aquel al que consideraba su maestro, estiró una pierna y se lanzó contra él con una patada magistral que golpeó la mejilla de Broly y lo lanzó varios metros más allá, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol que se partió enseguida.

Pan miró a su amiga con la boca abierta. Podría jurar que un resplandor dorado la había rodeado durante unos segundos, encendiendo su pelo antes de atacar. Pero cuando aterrizó en el suelo, frente a ella, con los puños en alto en posición amenazadora, su pelo volvía a ser de un curioso azul.

"¡Maldita sea, Broly!" gritó con frustración al verse descubierta. "¡Me prometiste que te contendrías hasta que me transformara, y eso incluye no atacar a mis amigos!"

Pan se percató de la enorme presencia del saiyan, que se levantaba con los dientes apretados causando que el árbol cayera bruscamente hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y un par de hojas cayeron de su pelo. Entonces, se enfrentó a Bra.

"¡Maldita medio humana! ¡No vas a arrebatarme mi oportunidad otra vez!" le contestó con brusquedad.

Bra anduvo hasta él y alzó un poco el vuelo para poder estar a su altura y encararle. Una vena, que sin duda estaba ahí por herencia de su padre, palpitó claramente en su frente.

"No vas a atacar a Pan, y mucho menos a matarla. Es mi amiga, ¿entendido?" le gruñó.

"¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Un descendiente de Kakarotto no va a salir vivo de aquí!"

"¡No vas a hacerle daño!"

"¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú?" contestó él con infinito desprecio.

Pan los observaba a los dos de hito en hito, sin comprender nada. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios hacía un saiyan de pura cepa en la Tierra, porque según su abuelo, todos salvo él y Vegeta estaban muertos. Pero era imposible que aquel que tenía delante no fuera un saiyan. Tenía los mismos rasgos toscos, la misma mirada asesina, la gran musculatura, las mismas piernas atléticas, la nalgas duras y turgentes, lo que no era la cola… Pan se maldijo a sí misma y su pregunta sobre qué hacía allí cambió a por qué demonios estaba desnudo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para concentrarse en "eso otro", aunque si moría por lo menos tendría buenas vistas.

"¡Sí, yo te lo impediré!" recalcó Bra entonces.

Broly soltó una gran carcajada y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos con una clara actitud de superioridad.

"¡Eres débil! Todavía no has conseguido herirme siquiera, niña" Bra se sintió insultada cuando el apelativo niña llegó a sus oídos. No había nada que odiara más que a Broly llamándola niña. "¿Qué piensas hacer contra mí, eh? ¿Qué vas a…?" entonces la joven lo vio. La cola se agitaba con emoción. Siempre se agitaba cuando había pelea, y Bra, que se había colgado más de una vez de la cola de su padre cuando era pequeña antes de que él se la arrancara una vez más, supo que tenía una oportunidad. Si algo incapacitaba a los saiyans, era que les agarraran la cola.

Pero ella no solo se la agarró, si no que se la llevó a la boca y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Broly se tensó por completo los pelos de la cabeza se le erizaron como si se tratara de un erizo. Entonces gritó, y Bra podría jurar que el grito llegaría lejos, porque sus oídos tintinearon al escucharlo. Pan se quedó boquiabierta cuando Broly se giró e intentó golpear a Bra sin éxito alguno, pues ella se movió detrás de él sin apartar la cola de la boca.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" chilló él, sacudiéndose de un lado para otro. Repitió esas mismas palabras sin parar de moverse, haciendo que la chica hundiera los pies en el césped para que no la llevase con ella. Bra no tardó en cansarse de semejante vaivén desenfrenado y, sin más, acabó tirando de la cola bruscamente, sin dejar de morderla siquiera.

Broly se quedó estático, y segundos después cayó al suelo de cara cuan largo era, totalmente inmóvil y tembloroso. Ni una palabra salió de su boca cuando Bra dejó de morderle, y sin dejar de tirar, se sentó sobre su espalda con la cola firmemente agarrada.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer contra ti, Broly?" lo vaciló con una sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba sentada encima de él, que mansamente, no se movió.

"Maldita seas…" murmuró el guerrero legendario. Bra dio un ligero tirón más y él apretó las manos. La sensación que le provocaba que le tiraran de la cola era difícil de describir. Era como si le arrancaran todo su poder de golpe, dejándolo vulnerable, débil e indefenso, como un bebé.

"Cuando te suelte no vas a hacerle daño a Pan, vas a quedarte calladito y te pondrás algo de ropa sin rechistar, ¿queda claro?" Broly gruñía como un perro bajo la regañina de su amo. Bra tiró más de su cola cuando lo oyó balbucear. Él soltó un gemido "¿Te ha quedado claro?"

"¡Sí! ¡Quítate de encima de una vez!"

"Así me gusta" sonrió ella, soltándole la cola y levantándose de su espalda.

Broly se sentó de inmediato sobre la hierba, con la cara ruborizada al haberse visto derrotado y humillado, además de horriblemente dolorido por el mordisco. Agarró su propia cola y sopló sobre ella para intentar mitigar el dolor.

Bra sonrió prepotentemente y sin más, se volvió hacia su amiga, cuya mirada seguía clavada en la amplia espalda del guerrero legendario.

"No puedes hablarle a nadie sobre Broly, Pan" le hizo saber de inmediato. "¿Pan?" Bra puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella no respondió, demasiado concentrada en la visión que tenía delante. "¡Haz el favor de ponerte algo de ropa, mono estúpido!" gritó con las mejillas encendidas.

"¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!" le replicó él. "Y mucho menos una hembra con un color de pelo tan ridículo…" acabó murmurando por lo bajo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo oyera.

"¿Qué has dicho? Como te coja la cola otra vez…"

"Bra" la interrumpió Pan. Lentamente, la muchacha se levantó sin dejar de observar a su enemigo, que en esos momentos le miraba de reojo con el asco más descarado posible. "Espero que tengas una explicación para esto, porque ese tío no tiene pinta de ser muy pacífico" aclaró ella. "¿Te está causando problemas?" preguntó en voz muy baja, acercándose al oído de su amiga "¿Quieres que llame a mi abuelo? Él le dará una paliza"

"¡QUE SE ATREVA!" gritó Broly. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero Bra, aprovechando que él acababa de soltar su cola, agitó la pierna y la pisó con todas sus fuerzas. Broly se encogió y volvió a gritar, hecho una furia. Bra cogió a Pan de la mano y tiró de ella, corriendo hasta el llano donde pasaba los días durante las últimas semanas, entrenando.

"¡Te vas a acordar de esto, Bra! ¡Haré que te arrepientas y que llores sangre, maldita medio-humana!" oyó decir a lo lejos.

Pero ella lo ignoró y siguió con un gran suspiro. Aunque intentaba no dejarse intimidar, las amenazas de Broly quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Esa semana sería dura, pero lo más importante era borrar de la mente de Pan la presencia de ese idiota. Aunque temiera sus amenazas, temía más lo que su presencia pudiera desencadenar.

_[…]_

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" cuestionó Pan después de escuchar toda la historia. Todavía no podía creerse todo lo que su amiga le había explicado. La frustración por el entrenamiento que nadie estaba dispuesto a mostrarle, las ganas de aprender, la decisión de tomar una solución alternativa invocando al dragón Shenlong, revivir a un guerrero capaz de destruir una galaxia entera que, para colmo, odiaba a su abuelo y al padre de Bra como si no hubiera mañana… Pan no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y por eso dio un sorbo al té que su amiga, con gran nerviosismo, le había preparado.

Pan apenas lo probó, se llenó de té la boca y lo escupió en la cara de Bra. Su amiga intentó replicar, limpiándose los restos de la cara, pero Pan no la dejó y golpeó la mesa baja con el vaso en señal de clara protesta.

"Eres una inconsciente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre revivir a uno de los enemigos de nuestros padres? ¿Tienes idea de lo que ese tío puede hacer con nosotros? ¡Nos va a matar a todos y lo único que se te ocurre pedirme es que no avise a mi abuelo! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Voy a avisarle ahora mismo!" Pan se levantó de la mesa y Bra intentó agarrarla del brazo, pero la joven se sacudió y se dirigió a la puerta de la pequeña casa cápsula, dispuesta a alzar el vuelo para firmar la sentencia de muerte de Broly.

"Yo que tú no haría eso" le aconsejó Bra.

"Si yo fuera tú, estaría muerta de miedo de solo pensar en lo que me diría Vegeta cuando se entere de que…" Pan abrió la puerta. Su nariz dio directamente con el musculoso pecho del guerrero legendario, ya vestido con su ropa de saiyan. La fulminó con la mirada antes de que la adolescente tuviera tiempo de echar a volar.

"Si Bra fuera tú, tendría que preocuparse por mantener la boca cerrada para no hacerme enfadar" la amenazó Broly. La adolescente retrocedió, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Miró a Bra, que no hizo el menor movimiento ni intento de defenderla.

"¡Esto es una locura, Bra!" gritó ella. "¡Me está amenazando!"

"¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para meterla en mi casa?" gruñó Broly a su alumna. Había esperado más de media hora fuera, acariciando su cola dañada y buscando la manera de calmar sus nervios mientras Bra intentaba convencer a esa chiquilla insoportable de que no dijera nada. Cuando sintió su ki dentro de su casa cápsula, tuvo que meterse nuevamente en el lago para calmar sus nervios, pues no veía el momento de romperle el cuello a esa niña que infestaría su estancia con el asqueroso olor de Kakarotto. Ahora, un rato después, tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no matar a nadie, aunque ganas no le faltaran.

"No es tu casa, te lo recuerdo" le recordó Bra, visiblemente irritada con él. El espectáculo que había montado no tenía nombre. Ella, que había intentado por todos los medios evitar que su secreto se descubriera, y él, que desde un principio se había comportado como un insoportable asesino indiscreto.

"Ahora sí" se quejó él, y acto seguido le giró la cara. Ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma hostilidad, y Pan lo vio todo con ojos agudos antes de llevar las manos a su cintura con gesto agrio.

"Vale, está claro lo que pasa aquí, y sigue siendo una locura. Bra, ¿es que no puedes echarte un novio normal, un humano, como todo el mundo?" preguntó ella, y aunque Broly alzó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería, vio como las mejillas de su alumna se coloreaban sin sentido. Ella se levantó con la cara desencajada por la vergüenza, y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo iba a ser yo su novia? Si es un… un… ¡un mono primitivo y estúpido que solo sabe pelear!"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, medio-humana. Ya me has enfadado mucho por hoy, y estás tentando a la suerte"

"Bueno, si no es tu novio, está claro que algo es. Si no, no entiendo por qué demonios no has ido a buscar las bolas de dragón otra vez para devolverlo a…" Pan calló cuando Bra, velozmente, le tapó la boca con una mano. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a empujarla fuera de la casa en contra de su voluntad. Broly la fulminó cuando pasó por su lado, desconfiado.

"Tranquilo" le dijo. "Yo cumplo mis tratos aunque tú no lo hagas, y no dejaré que diga nada"

"Más te vale, o si no tendré que matarla" replicó él. Acto seguido, cerró su casa cápsula de golpe con un humor de perros.

Era curioso que se sintiera tan relajado a pesar de la pillada. Se tumbó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras encendía la tele para ver su programa favorito: Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli. En realidad no había visto muchos programas humanos, porque le parecían de mal gusto y no entendía casi nada de lo que decían, pero los dibujos animados eran otra cosa.

Era curioso que simplemente se dejara llevar viendo los dibujos, porque ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Bra pudiera traicionarle y permitiera que Pan hablara con Kakarotto. Mientras veía la tele se dio cuenta de lo curioso que era que confiara plenamente en esa medio-humana.

Broly apagó la tele al cabo del rato, sin terminar de ver el final de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar entre Brocolín y el general Lechugón. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se recriminó mentalmente esa confianza tan absurda que la medio-humana había conseguido que depositara en ella. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido oportunidades para matarlo, pero no lo había hecho. Broly empezaba a preguntar por qué, y lo que acudía a su cabeza no le gustaba en absoluto.

La última vez que confió en alguien, su padre le colocó una diadema que le incapacitó a la hora de desatar su poder y sus sentimientos, haciéndolo prisionero de su propia conciencia durante años. La penúltima vez que confió en alguien…

Broly se llevó una mano a la nuca y se acarició la cicatriz que sabía que le recorría toda la espalda hasta el principio de la cola.

La penúltima vez que confió en alguien sufrió las peores torturas que alguien podría imaginar.

_[…]_

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bra" le aseguró Pan en cuanto estuvieron a solas. Frente al lago donde Broly acostumbraba a bañarse, en el agua que con el paso de los meses empezaba a enfriarse cada vez más, las dos jóvenes, las únicas hijas descendientes de la raza de los saiyans, intentaron mantener una conversación que no desembocara en los puños.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban muy bien para la princesa de los guerreros.

"Necesito tiempo, Pan. Me estoy haciendo cada vez más fuerte con su ayuda. Te prometo que en cuanto me convierta en un súper saiyan invocaré a Shenlong y lo enviaré directo al infierno, pero mientras tanto déjame aprovechar el error"

Pan negó con la cabeza rudamente y le dio la espalda, apretando los puños.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? Ese amigo tuyo es peligroso. En cuanto me ha visto ha intentado matarme solo por ser la nieta de Goku. ¡Si se ha puesto así conmigo, imagínate de lo que será capaz cuando vea a mi abuelo!"

"No tiene por qué verlo, Pan. Yo me ocuparé de eso."

"No puedes ocultarlo eternamente"

"No eternamente, solo hasta que me convierta en súper saiyan, ¡y estoy muy cerca, Pan, lo sé!"

"¿Y si ataca a alguien mientras tanto?" cuestionó la pequeña Pan, astuta como su madre, peligrosa como su padre cuando se enfadaba. "El que lanzó la bola de energía aquella noche, en el Monte Paoz, fue él ¿verdad?"

Bra tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza. Con mucha lentitud, tuvo que asentir y admitir la realidad. No podía negarlo. Por mucho que Broly se hubiera estabilizado, seguía siendo peligroso e inestable. Un solo acontecimiento podría desequilibrarlo y hacerle actuar ignorando el trato que mantenía con ella misma.

Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a consentir que nadie le pusiera la mano encima. Él era su maestro, suyo, y aunque intentara convencerse a sí misma de que solo lo defendía por ambición propia, sabía que no era así. Bra no quería que desapareciera.

"Si no quieres que nadie se entere, lo entiendo. Te has metido en un lío muy grande y conozco a tu padre. Es normal que le tengas miedo, pero si solo se trata de eso…"

"No es eso, Pan. No le tengo miedo a mi padre. Sé que estaría semanas sin hablarme por este lío, pero eso no me preocupa. Lo que pasa es que…" Bra dirigió una mirada a la casa cápsula. No pudo evitar recordar los días que había pasado con Broly durante las últimas semanas, siempre peleando, siempre hablando, discutiendo la mayoría de las veces, y otras veces simplemente curioseando. Recordó los gritos casi suplicantes de él cuando exigió una oportunidad que no se le había dado. Recordó su manera animal de comer, de exigir, de ver las cosas mundanas. Recordó su forma de acariciarle la cabeza alabándola por su buen trabajo.

Recordó, sobre todo, cómo se sintió cuando él lo hizo.

"Él no es tan malo…" murmuró más para sí que para Pan, pero ella lo escuchó igualmente. Bra tenía las mejillas ruborizadas mientras lo decía y un suspiro apagado salió de su boca.

Entonces Pan lo supo.

"¡Ay, no!" gritó llevándose las manos a la frente "¡Te gusta de verdad!" afirmó ella. "No, no solo te gusta. ¡Te gusta muchísimo!"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a gustarme alguien como él?"

"¿Cómo iba a gustarle a Bulma alguien como tu padre? Y le gustó, ¿no?" la acusó ella, señalándola con un dedo, golpeándola en el pecho incluso de forma acusadora.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que, según he oído, tu padre era de todo menos bueno antes de que Bulma tuviera a tu hermano, y ese hombre no parece mucho mejor. Una de dos, o en vuestra familia las mujeres son masoquistas y buscan a hombres malos… o tienes un gran complejo de Electra." Bra arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños, sintiéndose totalmente insultada.

"Pero, ¿qué dices? Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero no hasta el punto de que sea un delito"

"Querer a tu padre no es un delito, pero matar a personas sí, y ese Broly no tardará en hacerlo, seguro" Bra bajó la cabeza, repentinamente pálida, y Pan intuyó que algo más le ocultaba. "Oh, por Kami, ya ha matado, ¿verdad?"

"Es el Carnicero de niños, el que salía en las noticias hasta hace poco" admitió la muchacha. Pan abrió la boca de par en par con la cara prácticamente morada por la impresión. Negó definitivamente con la cabeza y empezó a alzar el vuelo, dispuesta a correr hasta el Monte Paoz para contárselo a su abuelo. Como Guerrera Z no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera, por mucho que le gustara a Bra.

Sin embargo, su amiga la agarró por el tobillo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, reteniéndola.

"Por favor, Pan. Le pedí que no matara a nadie más y lo está cumpliendo."

"Sí, excepto porque ha intentado matarme a mí hace unos segundos."

"¡Por favor, dale una oportunidad, solo una! Yo lo vigilaré, no me apartaré de él…"

"¿Lo detendrás si se vuelve loco y empieza a destruir el planeta, eh, lo harás?" Bra agachó la cabeza, recordando también la enorme figura de Broly cuando emergió del interior del volcán transformado en guerrero legendario. No, definitivamente no podría contra él en ese estado. "Mi abuela tiene el radar del dragón. Buscaré las esferas yo misma y en cuanto las tenga, lo enviaremos al infierno de nuevo. Si no puedes controlarlo hasta entonces, nada impedirá que avise a mi abuelo de esto, aunque te meta en problemas." Bra no dijo nada, aunque su agria expresión lo decía todo. No podía negarlo. Pan tenía razón. Su amiga, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado dura, reculó y enterneció sus facciones, siempre tan masculinas. "No quiero que dejemos de ser amigas por esto, Bra, pero me preocupa mucho. No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo, y estoy segura de que tu familia tampoco. Además, él es nuestro enemigo. No solo quiere matar a mi abuelo, sino también a tu padre. No merece la pena darle más vueltas, es mejor así, créeme. Yo lo solucionaré todo, pero mientras tanto será mejor que no te encariñes más con él."

Pan alzó el vuelo, y en cuestión de segundos desapareció en la lejanía del cielo, rumbo al Monte Paoz. Bra la observó con la cabeza gacha antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse al interior de la casa cápsula.

Que no se encariñara, le había dicho, pero había llegado muy tarde.

Cuando entró en la casa cápsula, ya era prácticamente de noche. Era la hora de volver a casa, y Bra se resignó a que tendría que esperar para darse ese baño que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba. Entre suspiros, vislumbró la figura de Broly, que tumbado en el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, observaba los dibujos animados. Esperaba que él iniciara una pelea verbal con ella, como siempre hacía cuando había algo que no le gustaba, pero no dijo nada.

Ambos se ignoraron mutuamente, mudos.

"Pan no dirá nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte" le comentó ella, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por un momento pensó que él se había quedado dormido, pero cuando se acercó vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en la televisión. "Yo me voy ya. Se está haciendo tarde. Mañana vendré después de la universidad, ya sabes…" Broly siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, y Bra no estaba de humor para recriminárselo. Recogió su mochila, se la cargó al hombro quejándose cuando le rozó las ampollas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Tú…" la llamó Broly entonces, sin mirarla siquiera. Bra se detuvo, esperando una pregunta, una queja, lo que fuera. El guerrero legendario agarró el mando de la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal. El reflejo de la pantalla iluminaba su cara de manera tétrica. "Tú no me traicionarías, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Bra se puso blanca y por un instante pensó que había oído su conversación con Pan. Pese a ello, se esforzó por sonreír falsamente y por negar con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué iba yo a traicionarte? No soy de esa clase de personas. Si tengo algo en tu contra, te lo diré sin más o te pisaré la cola" se burló, buscando picarle. Sin embargo, él no dio señales de disgusto. Siguió cambiando los canales sin girarse si quiera. "Bueno, me voy ya. Buenas noches, Broly" se despidió ella.

Abrió la puerta, salió fuera y cerró con mucha lentitud echándole un último vistazo a su invitado. Cuando Bra se fue, el mando de la televisión se hizo añicos entre los dedos de Broly, como si fuera arena.

"Mentirosa" musitó él.

_[…]_

Bra estaba desganada y su familia lo sabía. Logró llamar sus atenciones por su actitud silenciosa. Por suerte, las quemaduras y las ampollas desaparecieron cuando tomó la semilla senzu que Trunks, anónimamente, había ido dejando en su cuarto a escondidas, y gracias a ello ninguno se percató del durísimo entrenamiento al que se había sometido ese día.

Ninguno excepto su padre, claro.

Vegeta no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera para ver los deportes más agresivos. Su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro decaído de su hija, analizándola de hito en hito. Ese día, Bra ni siquiera tenía voluntad para iniciar un conflicto de miradas con su padre.

Bra apenas tocó la comida y Vegeta se levantó de la mesa antes de acabarse lo suyo.

"¿Tú tampoco comes hoy?" le preguntó Bulma cuando él pasó por su lado, derecho hacia la cámara de gravedad.

"No tengo hambre" fue su única excusa.

"Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasa hoy a esta familia?" cuestionó la mujer. "Al menos podrías esperar a que de la noticia ¿no?" Vegeta se detuvo y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo mientras sus puños se cernían con fuerza a la puerta que daba a los jardines. Trunks, con la comida en la boca, miró a sus padres alternativamente. Entonces Bulma juntó sus manos y con una gran sonrisa en la boca, las apoyó contra su mejilla. "Niños, ¡vuestro padre y yo vamos a casarnos!"

Al primogénito de la familia le faltó poco para escupir la comida, y sus ojos se desorbitaron junto a los de Bra. Sus miradas se cruzaron en una sorpresa cómica que lo decía todo. Hasta ese momento no lo habían creído posible, pero finalmente Bulma había conseguido todo lo que Vegeta tenía, lo poco con lo que había llegado a ese planeta. Había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto de él, todo… salvo su orgullo.

Se iban a casar, y eso demostraba que el príncipe de los guerreros había perdido después de tantos años. Frente a ello, Trunks mostró una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Enhorabuena, mamá!" cuando estuvo cerca de su oído, le susurró: "Has conseguido domesticar a papá" Bulma soltó una carcajada frente a la patidifusa mirada de Bra. "¡Enhorabuena a ti también, papá!"

"¡Cierra el pico, niñato!" le gritó su padre antes de volverse hacia él con la vergüenza pintada en la cara. "También vais a tener un hermano, ¿o es que aquí solo se dan las malas noticias?"

"¿Un hermano?" musitó Bra, incrédula.

"Sí, pero eso será después de la boda, cuando Chichí y yo utilicemos las bolas del dragón para recuperar nuestra juventud. ¡Nunca pensé que tener otro hijo fuera a hacerme tanta ilusión!"

Las felicitaciones de Trunks no se hicieron esperar. Bra podía ver en las facciones de su hermano que tener un hermano pequeño no le hacía mucha gracia, pero si algo caracterizaba al primogénito de la familia era su consideración para con las personas que amaba. Solo había que ver su relación con Marron, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde que Bra tenía uso de razón: nunca le había dirigido la palabra para pedirle algo más que amistad por puro respeto y cariño, por miedo a estropear lo que ya tenían.

Trunks no era un cobarde, pero aunque se las diera de tipo duro e insensible en un intento por parecerse a Vegeta, la amabilidad que había heredado de sus abuelos maternos podía con esa actitud.

Bra observó a su familia. Cuando Trunks se acercó a Vegeta con un tono pícaro, su padre se alejó gritando y fue Bulma la que se acercó y le rodeó el brazo con los propios, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras soltaba risas de alegría. En esa familia todo eran risas a expensas de un padre al que cada día le costaba más mantener esa fachada de hombre difícil. Ella pudo ver cómo su padre dejaba entrever una sonrisa disimulada cuando ellos no miraban.

¿Y ella qué? Los estaba traicionando, pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Broly, en que moriría pronto si no hacía algo para evitarlo. Intentaba, por todos los medios, convencerse a sí misma de que solo era ambición por conseguir un poder mayor, pero sabía que no se trataba solo de eso.

No quería que muriera.

Bulma observó a su hija cuando Trunks y Vegeta se alejaron, cada uno a sus respectivos puestos; uno en la Cámara de Gravedad y otro en su pequeño despacho en el sótano. Ella, no obstante, se quedó. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija, y no quiso alejarse demasiado. Cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban solas, soltó un suspiró y se sentó frente a ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le dio un toquecito en la frente con una de sus uñas perfectamente perfiladas y Bra alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada por el gesto. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató del interés de su madre.

"Supongo que ahora que quieres ser una guerrera, ya no te hace falta una madre para que te de consejos de belleza" le dijo ella, y Bra le devolvió una sonrisa falsa y melancólica. "¿Qué ocurre, cielo?"

"No es nada, mamá"

"¿Ahora eres demasiado dura para confiar en mí?"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces?" Bra dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y juntó sus dedos bajo la mesa, inquieta. "¿Se trata de un chico, es eso?" las mejillas de su hija se ruborizaron ligeramente antes de asentir. "Lo sabía. No parabas de suspirar así que tenía que ser eso. Tu padre y tu hermano son demasiado brutos como para comprenderlo."

"Es que es una situación un poco… comprometedora" los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron.

"No voy a ser abuela todavía, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" gritó Bra enseguida.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Él no te corresponde?"

"No se trata de eso, mamá. No sé lo que él siente… ni siquiera sé si es capaz de sentir algo, ¿me entiendes?"

"Oh, por Kami" dijo Bulma por lo bajo, sulfurada por esa simple frase. "Es un tipo duro, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Bra de inmediato. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando conocí al cabeza dura de tu padre. ¿Siente algo? ¿Tiene miedo a algo? Es muy duro, pero ¿por qué? Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué tendrá dentro de esa cabeza? ¿Lo habrá pasado muy mal a lo largo de su vida? En todo caso, yo podré arreglarlo" Bulma se encogió de hombros al ver que su hija dejaba escapar una pequeña risa al imaginarse sus comederos de cabeza. "Yo también estaba confusa cuando él llegó aquí y empezamos a acercarnos, por así decirlo"

"Nunca te lo he preguntado pero… ¿cómo os enamorasteis papá y tú?"

Bulma alzó las cejas, curiosa por la pregunta. Dejó escapar un bufido mientras pensaba una respuesta y se levantó para preparar algo de café.

"En primer lugar, sácate ese cliché sobre el amor de la cabeza, porque te puedo asegurar que tu padre y yo no nos enamoramos. Es más, nos odiábamos. Todo sucedió muy despacio. Cuando le invité a quedarse aquí, no esperaba que fuera tan odioso, pero de un día para otro aquí lo tenía encerrado en esa maldita cámara de gravedad y no parábamos de insultarnos las pocas veces que nos veíamos." Bulma cargó su taza de café y volvió a sentarse frente a su hija, sirviéndole otra. Ella, que se imaginaba que no podría dormir esa noche por la preocupación, accedió a bebérsela sin rechistar. "Recuerdo que una vez le arrojé una vajilla entera a la cabeza, y también le disparé con una escopeta, pero ni siquiera le rocé. ¡Oh, por Kami, cómo le odiaba! Era insoportable."

"Y si le odiabas tanto, ¿cómo es que acabasteis juntos?"

Bulma dio un largo sorbo de café antes de contestar a la pregunta. Se limpió los restos con un dedo y lo alzó en el aire, pidiendo paciencia.

"Fue difícil, de verdad. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ese odio ya se había convertido en una excusa para estar cerca el uno del otro, algo que no es indiferencia. ¿Conoces eso de que del amor al odio hay un paso? Pues en nuestro caso fue así, solo que al revés. De todas formas, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ese odio llegara a amor, o al menos pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo reconociéramos como tal" Bulma dio un nuevo sorbo de café mientras cruzaba las piernas bajo la mesa. Bra admiró la frialdad con la que su madre hablaba del tema. "Verás, cielo. Tu padre ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Mucho, mucho, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto. Todavía hoy hay cosas que desconozco de su pasado, cosas oscuras que ni puedo llegar a imaginar, cosas que todavía estoy esperando que él me cuente. Vegeta ha sufrido mucho, y cuando alguien sufre mucho, lo último que quiere es volver a sufrir. Tiene miedo de que le hagan daño otra vez, y por eso se cierra a cal y canto aunque por dentro busque desesperadamente alguien que le comprenda y le acepte, sea lo que sea lo que le hayan hecho o lo que él haya hecho. En realidad, los tipos duros buscan a alguien más puro que ellos para que le concedan lo que tanto necesitan"

"¿Lo que tanto necesitan?" Bulma, ya sin café que tomar, dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y apoyó una mano sobre la de su propia hija en señal de apoyo.

"El perdón, Bra. Perdón, descanso y sobre todo, mucha comprensión y cariño."

Bra bajó la cabeza muy lentamente. No había duda de que Broly había sufrido mucho, pero no sabía cuánto, y obviamente él no se lo contaría con facilidad. Recordó entonces la cicatriz que viajaba desde su nuca hasta el principio de la espalda. Una cicatriz que, sin duda, no podía haberle hecho cualquiera. Había más que simples celos. Había dolor y desconfianza tras sus ojos oscuros. Era la mirada de alguien que prefería estar solo a sufrir las vejaciones que ya había sufrido.

"A tu padre le costó muchísimo" admitió Bulma, dirigiendo una mirada pensativa al exterior de la casa, a la puerta que daba al jardín y, por ende, a la cámara de gravedad. "No se abrió hasta que Trunks cumplió los dos años"

"Debía de ser exasperante" murmuró ella. Así se sentía al pensar en Broly y en su incapacidad para hacerlo más manso y saber qué era lo que le carcomía por dentro.

"Sí, y duro, muy duro. Si hay algo que debes saber con los tipos duros es que te harán sufrir" admitió ella. La cara de Bra se encogió de solo imaginarlo, pero Bulma le acarició la mejilla con las manos e hizo que la mirara a la cara. "Pero para mí, ha merecido la pena, y estoy segura de que también para tu padre"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, mamá?"

"Estoy segura, Bra, porque hace muchos años yo le di una oportunidad y él no la ha desperdiciado. Prueba de ello sois tú y tu hermano"

"¿Una oportunidad?"

"Una oportunidad. A veces, los tipos duros solo necesitan eso"

Bra sintió las mejillas arder y sus manos se unieron bajo la mesa. Conocía la historia de su padre, o al menos sabía gran parte de ella, y daba gracias porque hubiera encontrado a alguien como su madre, porque de verdad se merecía esa segunda oportunidad. Además, no podía tener un padre mejor que él, aunque no fuera el más cariñoso del mundo. ¿Por qué Broly no iba a merecer esa misma oportunidad?

"¡Está decidido!" gritó de pronto, dando un golpe seco en la mesa. Bulma se sobresaltó cuando la vio correr hasta las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación sin decir nada más. La mujer acabó sonriendo, a sabiendas de que había tomado la misma decisión que tomó ella en su día, de la cual no se arrepentía.

Esperaba que Bra tampoco lo hiciera.

_[…]_

Broly estaba raro, o al menos esa impresión daba después de una semana de duro entrenamiento sin compasión. Después de pisarle la cola y humillarle de semejante manera, Bra pensaba que se tomaría una venganza haciendo uso de su más intenso sadismo durante los entrenamientos, matándola a trabajar. Sin embargo, se equivocó.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Después de que Pan los descubriera, él empezó a mostrarse más callado y comedido de lo normal. Apenas le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, su voz era fría e impersonal. Bra no tardó en preguntarse dónde había quedado ese orgullo percibido cuando le acarició la cabeza y le felicitó por su buen trabajo. También se preguntó donde habían quedado las burlas y charlas, las discusiones que, si bien acababan irritándolos, también acababan por acercarlos aún más.

Broly se estaba alejando de ella, y Bra no sabía el porqué.

"¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo, Broly?" le preguntó un día, incapaz de contener más esa sensación angustiosa al imaginar que él la odiaba. Pensaba que habían superado esa faceta en cuestión de semanas después de conocerse, pero su odio e inestabilidad parecía haber vuelto a la carga. Lo peor era que no le recriminaba nada. Se limitaba a hundirla en un pozo de indiferencia que solo era franqueado por el acercamiento que tenían mediante los golpes.

"¿Qué debería pasarme contigo?" le devolvió él la pregunta. El entrenamiento había finalizado y él le daba la espalda poco dispuesto a hablar.

"¡No lo sé! Pareces estar enfadado todo el tiempo. Ya no me hablas, ya no me cuentas nada, ya… solo me golpeas. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué eres tan frío de repente? Es como si hubiéramos vuelto al principio. Pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso, que éramos… que éramos amigos"

Entonces Broly se giró y la miró. Sus ojos eran un pozo sin fondo y su sonrisa burlona no dejaba ver nada bueno. A pesar de ello, el corazón de Bra palpitó con fuerza en su pecho.

"¿Te has vuelto loca?" dijo él. "¿Amigos? ¿Todavía no te has enterado? Estoy aquí para destruir tu mundo, y con tu mundo también me refiero a tu familia y a todo lo que te rodea. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos. Tenemos un trato. Ese es el único motivo por el que te soporto"

Bra se sintió mortalmente ofendida, no solo en el orgullo. A esas alturas se trataba de algo más profundo y se recriminó a sí misma haber dejado que su razón o sus sentimientos hubieran llegado tan lejos. Al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, Broly tenía razón.

Pese a ello, no se dio por vencida. Con los brazos cruzados, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba enfadada o intentaba protegerse de los sentimientos que la embargaban y que no deseaba que nadie más viera, voló suavemente hasta él y le plantó cara. Esta vez, Broly alzó la cabeza en señal de superioridad y hubo un ardiente choque de miradas.

"Si es por lo de la cola, y no pienso volver a repetirlo, lo siento" dijo ella con recelo.

"No es por la maldita cola. Simplemente estoy devolviendo las cosas a su sitio. Tú eres la hija de mi enemigo y yo soy la peor pesadilla de tu familia. Harías bien en tener eso en cuenta" Broly sacudió la cola entonces y esta ascendió hasta rozar la mejilla de Bra. El pelo era suave y el tacto fue agradable, pero el gesto en sí era una provocación en toda regla. "Cuanto mate a tu padre delante de ti, me cobraré lo de la cola" Bra sacudió la cabeza cuando la cola la obligó a ceder. Era un músculo enérgico y fuerte, casi como otra extremidad.

Entonces ella sintió la indignación de aquella declaración de principios. La indignación y la frustración. Broly alzó una ceja y desencajó su expresión de malicia al ver los ojos brillantes de la joven. Si no fuera por su gran orgullo, el cual, sin duda, le impediría demostrar semejante debilidad, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar.

Y lo estaba, pero eso él no lo vio, porque la princesa de los saiyans le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver. No le hizo retroceder, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo ante el repentino gesto, y cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, podría jurar que su mejilla dolía.

Bra le dio la espalda y rápidamente se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo antes de dejar escapar una carcajada altanera fuera de contexto.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" preguntó él, visiblemente irritado.

"¿Qué más da? Somos enemigos y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones."

Y no se las dio al alzar el vuelo y desaparecer en la lejanía, volando rumbo a casa. Broly la observó y se acarició la mejilla. De repente se sentía mal, pero no por el golpe, si no por otra cosa que no alcanzaba a conocer. Se pasó los dedos por los labios y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los tenía impregnados de sangre. Bra le había herido por primera vez. Era fuerte, tenía un talento innato y era su alumna predilecta. Broly hubiera sentido el orgullo hervir en sus entrañas si no supiera lo que eso significaba. Ella estaba a punto de transformarse, y eso quería decir que les quedaba poco tiempo, que a él mismo le quedaba poco tiempo antes de destruir aquel planeta tan cálido y apacible.

_¿Qué más da?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo al apreciar un sentimiento molesto reprimiendo sus ideales de destrucción. _Voy a matarla en un par de días de todas formas. _Al fin y al cabo, Broly prefería traicionar a ser traicionado… otra vez.

_[…]_

Pocos días después, Bra alzó el vuelo en dirección al bosque, como siempre. Broly seguía enfadado, pero ahora el enfado era mutuo. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento cada vez duraban menos y ella empezaba a inquietarse. Aun así, como su propia naturaleza dictaba, no pensaba rendirse fácilmente. Ese día, sin embargo, hubo un cambio de planes. Sintió el ki de Pan agitándose tras ella y Bra tragó saliva cuando detuvo su vuelo y la esperó, de brazos cruzados con una ligera gota de sudor descendiendo por su cuello.

Había llegado el momento.

"¡Las tengo!" gritó Pan al aproximarse a ella, sacudiendo su mochila de un lado a otro. "Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. La abuela está demasiado ocupada cuidando de mi abuelo después de los golpes de mi padre como para preocuparse por el radar y por las bolas, pero me ha llevado mucho encontrarlas."

"¿Tu padre ha pegado a Goku?" le preguntó Bra con una ceja alzada.

"Sí. No sé qué habrá hecho el abuelo para enfadar tanto a papá, pero supongo que a veces pasa" Pan, sin darle mucho importancia, agitó la mochila y la abrió. Las bolas del dragón resplandecieron en su interior y Bra tragó saliva, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba. "Vamos a por ello, Bra"

Con el ceño levemente fruncido y la tristeza irradiando en el rostro de la princesa, las dos amigas iniciaron un nuevo vuelo hacia una paisaje lo suficientemente alejado como para que la oscuridad de la invocación no alertara a nadie. Ninguna de las dos se percató de que un gigante con instintos asesinos las seguía desde el aire, ocultando su ki y su presencia con maña.

Aterrizaron en un llano desértico y Pan, sonriente, depositó las bolas en la arena y se dirigió a Bra. Esta mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento, demasiado confusa y nerviosa como mirar a su amiga. Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar en su pecho cuando Pan, pensando en la tristeza que debía suponer para ella eliminar al chico malo que la había cautivado, la agarró de la mano. Bra se esforzó por sonreír, agradeciendo el consuelo.

Entonces Pan dio un paso al frente sin soltar su mano.

"¡Gran dragón eterno, sal y concédenos nuestro deseo!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se oscureció y las bolas del dragón brillaron. Una brisa fría y fuerte les azotó la cara, meciendo sus cabellos con fuerza. Las dos descendientes de los guerreros más poderosos del espacio se mantuvieron imperturbables cuando el dragón ascendió al cielo en todo su gran esplendor. Su largo cuerpo serpenteó alrededor de la zona y su gran cabeza, atemorizante para una persona que nunca lo hubiera visto, quedó expuesta frente a ellas.

Pan apretó con fuerza la mano de Bra.

"Yo soy Shenlong, el dragón eterno" habló la criatura mística con esa voz tan atronadora. "Dime, ¿cuál es tu deseo?"

Entonces Bra hizo acopio de valor y soltó la mano de Pan para dar un paso al frente. Lo había decidido. Había llegado la hora.

Él las observó desde lejos, guarecido en el oscuro cielo. Cuando Broly notó la presencia de Pan y sintió a Bra cambiando de rumbo, supo lo que iban a hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo. Había pensado que entre las dos, lo delatarían a Kakarotto y, esa misma tarde, se encontraría acorralado por todos los guerreros. Por eso, a sabiendas de que Bra no tardaría en traicionarle para no tener que arriesgarse por el descubrimiento de Pan, las siguió.

Tenía pensado matarlas, pero al ver que cambiaban de rumbo y se dirigían a un lugar desierto, sus esquemas se rompieron. ¿Qué pensaban hacer para acabar con él? Cuando vio las bolas del dragón y el cielo se tornó oscuro, se temió lo peor. No fue hasta que el dragón apareció frente a sus narices cuando descendió el vuelo y se detuvo a vislumbrar con ojos desorbitados a la enorme criatura que tenía frente así.

Recordaba haber visto algo así antes. Lo había visto el día de su resurrección, y si esa criatura lo había revivido, bien podría matarlo también. Alarmado, se giró hacia las chicas que, decididas, avanzaban hacia el dragón para pedir su deseo, y fue derecho hacia allí con el puño en alto, dispuesto a matar a Bra por la espalda por haberlo traicionado.

Si había algo que Broly no podía perdonar, era la traición.

Bra suspiró pausadamente y alzó los brazos al cielo para hablar alto y claro. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a pedir, y miró a Pan una última vez para reunir fuerzas. Su amiga le sonrió con decisión y asintió con la cabeza.

La hija de Bulma alzó la cabeza hacia el dragón.

"¡Gran dragón eterno…!" dijo antes de morderse los labios. Solo tenía una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla. ¿Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer? En ese momento de duda, sin percatarse de que Broly iba directo hacia ella con la intención de matarla por la espalda, se acordó de su padre. Se acordó de los crudos relatos de lo que había sido y de lo que había llegado a ser. Se acordó también de la historia de su madre, de cómo se habían conocido y de cómo todo el odio de Vegeta había desembocado en algo más. Entonces tomó la decisión.

Broly voló aún más deprisa, y cuando la tuvo a tiro, a apenas unos metros de distancia, sus ojos se volvieron asesinos.

"¡Deseo que Chichí y Bulma vuelvan a tener veinte años!"

Entonces, el impacto llegó.

Pan abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendida por semejante locura. Bra sonreía mientras pedía el deseo y Broly se detuvo entonces, en el último momento, cuando su puño casi rozaba la nuca de su alumna. El guerrero legendario estaba desencajado por la confusión y la contrariedad.

Los ojos de Shenlong brillaron entonces y, unos segundos después, dejaron de hacerlo.

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido" dijo, y entonces, frente a la patidifusa mirada de Pan, el dragón desapareció y las bolas se alzaron en el aire para salir volando, cada una, en direcciones opuestas a gran velocidad.

Ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera Bra, eran conscientes de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_[…]_

Un grito estridente resonó en la casa de los Son. Goku, que se había mudado de la cama al sofá de la sala de estar para mayor entretenimiento, y que en esos momentos dormitaba con profundos ronquidos, se despertó de inmediato y dio un salto, sacudiendo la pierna que, nuevamente, había sido escayolada después del golpe que su hijo le había propinado en plena interrupción de coito.

"¡Chichí!" gritó con la preocupación en la garganta. Dio tal salto, que el sofá volcó y él cayó al suelo dando una voltereta. Cuando su talón dio contra la dureza, sus dientes temblequearon por el dolor, pero eso no impidió que se levantara a duras penas y, cojeando, saltara hacia la cocina. "¡Chichí! ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó antes de tirar de la puerta con tanta fuerza, que rompió el picaporte y arrancó las bisagras de cuajo. "¡Cariño!"

Entonces se quedó quieto y observó con una ceja alzada y la boca desencajada a la bella mujer que le daba la espalda en esos momentos. Con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano, temblando frente al espejo de la cocina, Chichí dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Goku sabía que algo no andaba bien. Reconocía que no era muy observador, pero juraría que Chichí estaba más alta y tenía unas curvas que no recordaba haber visto desde hacía años. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que su mujer no tenía el pelo tan largo la última vez que la vio, ni tan oscuro ni tan brillante.

"Chichí… ¿qué…?" murmuró él. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo encaró con los ojos brillantes.

Goku tenía los ojos como platos. Las arrugas, que no eran muchas pero sí notables, habían desaparecido de su cara para dar paso a una piel lisa, blanca y con pinta de ser muy suave. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillaban como nunca, las pestañas eran muy largas y sus labios habían recuperado el color rojizo junto a sus mejillas. Su pelo había crecido, pero eso no era lo único. No solo había recuperado las curvas, sino también el voluminoso tamaño de su pecho, bien firme, resaltando bajo el delantal de flores que llevaba puesto.

"Goku…" lo llamó ella, sin creérselo si quiera. Él tampoco se lo creía. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando se habían casado, hacía ya más de treinta años. "Pero… ¿cómo…?" Chichí pareció reaccionar entonces. Corrió hasta un cajón de la estantería donde guardaba los condimentos y lo abrió. En su interior, una nota descansaba en lugar del radar del dragón que ella había guardado para pedir su deseo de juventud más tarde.

_Querida abuela, siento cogerte el radar, pero es urgente. Te lo devolveré en cuanto haya pedido mi deseo_. _¡Perdóname!_

"¡No puede ser!" gritó, totalmente fuera de sí. "¿Cómo se ha atrevido?" entonces, furiosa, caminó hasta su marido y le puso delante la nota de Pan. Él apenas la miró. Su mirada estaba fija en los senos que se agitaban vigorosamente con cada sacudida que su mujer daba. "¿Has visto esto? ¡Tu nieta nos ha robado! No hay duda de que es culpa tuya. Le has dado una educación pésima propia de un delincuente que lo resuelve todo con la violencia. ¡Mira, léelo! ¿Cómo se atreve a engañar a sus propios abuelos? ¡No tiene educa…!"

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su regañina, Goku agarró la nota y la rompió en cuatro trozos que dejó caer al suelo con expresión seria y extrañamente madura. Chichí estaba boquiabierta. Observó a su marido totalmente sobrecogida por el repentino cambio de actitud. No recordaba la última vez que había visto semejante mirada de determinación.

"Cállate" le ordenó, tajante, y por una vez en su vida Chichí no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, ni a gritarle, y mucho menos a golpearle. Goku anduvo hacia delante, arrastrando la escayola como si esta no le provocara ninguna clase de dolor. Ella retrocedió hasta que su trasero, que había recuperado su firmeza y volvía a estar duro gracias a sus entrenamientos de juventud, dio contra la mesa de la cocina. Entonces Goku la agarró por la barbilla, la atrajo hacia sí rodeándole la cintura y, con una voz autoritaria que ella nunca había oído en él, habló. "Cállate y hazme padre otra vez"

No supo cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos se vio a sí misma tumbada sobre la mesa y con un animal que era todo celo y puro músculo encima de ella.

Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba disfrutarlo.

_[…]_

"¡Oh, por Kami!" en la Corporación Cápsula, el grito de Bulma cuando entró al cuarto de baño aquella mañana no tardó en llegar y en recorrer los sensibles tímpanos de su familia. Trunks estaba cruzando la entrada de la puerta con su traje de chaqueta para ir a trabajar cuando oyó a su madre gritar y, sin más, salió corriendo al interior de la casa para socorrerla.

Sin embargo, su padre fue más rápido. Vegeta atravesó el jardín a una velocidad de vértigo y salió escaleras arriba interponiéndose en el camino de su hijo. A ambos les bastó un segundo para adentrarse en la habitación donde la pareja dormía y todavía menos en abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño bien dispuestos a iniciar un ataque preventivo contra cualquiera que osara interponerse en su camino. No hizo falta.

Bulma los miró con la boca abierta y con su cepillo de dientes todavía en el interior de su boca. Iba vestida con poco más que un conjunto de bragas y sujetador que, por algún motivo, le apretaban más de lo normal. Frente a la atenta y patidifusa mirada de su familia, Bulma se llevó una mano a los senos y los apretó sin creerse que volvieran a estar firmes y duros. Se acarició el pelo largo hasta los hombros, la cara tersa y suave y se miró los muslos sin un gramo de celulitis. Luego, se tocó el culo con la boca abierta y los miró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

"Vuelvo a ser joven" dijo, sacándose el cepillo de dientes de la boca. Un poco de pasta de dientes se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y se derramó sobre sus grandes pechos, emulando algo más aparte de pasta.

Trunks hizo un gran esfuerzo por cerrar la boca al analizar la figura de esa mujer que, sin duda, era más joven que él, y que, además, entraba dentro del perfil de mujeres con las que se acostaría sin dudar. Sería mejor evitar esa posibilidad, porque desde luego el incesto no estaba dentro de sus capacidades morales.

"Yo… me voy a trabajar" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Joder…" oyó murmurar a su padre, que nunca había visto tan joven a su mujer. La había conocido con casi treinta años, y ya entonces la consideraba una hembra caliente. Con veinte años… "Sí, lárgate" fue lo único que le dijo a su hijo. Trunks obedeció y dio media vuelta sin rechistar.

"Papá…" musitó, pero su padre le dirigió una mirada letal que lo hizo retroceder.

"¡Lárgate de una jodida vez!" y Trunks así lo hizo, sudando a chorros y esperando no oír nada indecente cuando su padre se encerró en el cuarto de baño con su madre.

Por desgracia, llegó a la puerta cuando los gemidos de la dulce y rejuvenecida voz de Bulma ya taladraban sus oídos.

_[…]_

"Pero… ¿qué has hecho?" gritó Pan, furiosa. Antes de que se diera la vuelta para encarar a Bra, Broly ya había iniciado el vuelo y las observaba desde el cielo, lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas pero cuidándose de que lo detectaran desde el aire. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba adivinar qué demonios había pasado. Bra podría haberlo matado, pero no lo había hecho. Ya era la segunda vez que lo dejaba vivir, y a esas alturas dudaba que fuera por sus ganas de entrenamiento.

"Mi madre y tu abuela pensaban pedirles al dragón que las devolviera a su juventud para tener más hijos, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que he hecho, cumplir con su deseo, nada más" habló Bra con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha, como si su lógica fuera totalmente obvia.

"Pero… ¿y Broly qué?" dijo Pan, y al ver la actitud despreocupada de su amiga, apretó los puños y empezó a gritar. "¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Acabas de perder la maldita oportunidad de devolverlo al infierno! Ahora todos estamos en peligro"

"Ya te dije que yo misma me encargaría de que él no hiciera nada malo" habló la alumna del susodicho, dándole la espalda a su compañera con intención de poner fin a esa conversación, pero Pan no estaba dispuesta a acabar con ello.

"Si tú no le pones fin, me encargaré de que mi abuelo lo haga"

Broly, desde las alturas, frunció el ceño y gruñó. Deseó matar a esa mocosa insolente por subestimarle y por poner a Bra en aprietos, pero la princesa de los saiyans se volvió y la miró seriamente, con ojos asesinos. Pan nunca le había visto una expresión tan dura. Si hubiera llegado a ver a Vegeta cuando Babidi lo poseyó años atrás, se habría dado cuenta de que en ese momento Bra tenía exactamente esa misma mirada.

"No voy a permitir que nadie le ponga la mano encima, Pan. Voy a protegerlo aunque sea de mi propia familia y tú no harás nada para evitarlo" desde el cielo, Broly se estremeció. Su cola se sacudió antes de quedar mansa y sumisa tras él ante semejantes palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía en lugar de intentar hacerlo desaparecer. "Broly es mío y ninguno va a tocarlo"

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, Bra. ¿Por qué te empeñas en proteger a un asesino como él?" preguntó la pequeña de los Son, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Por qué?" repitió.

"Porque se merece una oportunidad" los ojos de Broly se agrandaron y todo su enorme cuerpo padeció un fuerte escalofrío. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Porque merecía una oportunidad? ¿A quién le importaba que la mereciera? Hasta el momento, a nadie le habían importado sus necesidades. ¿Por qué precisamente a la nieta del hombre que lo había condenado sí le importaba? Broly estaba cada vez más confuso.

"Ya, claro, una oportunidad. Y el hecho de que te guste no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?"

Broly se preguntó qué demonios significaba eso de "gustar". A él le gustaban distintos tipos de comida, no distintos tipos de personas. Esa expresión no tenía ningún sentido para él… a no ser que estuviesen hablando de procreación. Alzó una ceja al cielo. ¿Era eso? ¿Bra no lo mataba porque quería procrear con él? ¡Seguía sin tener un mínimo de sentido! Esperó la respuesta de ella, que se limitó a sonreír.

"Si hace algo malo cargaré con todas las culpas. Yo me hago plenamente responsable de él"

Broly no aguantó más esa conversación ininteligible. Harto e irritado por el simple hecho de no entender nada, alzó otra vez el vuelo y se dirigió hacia su lugar predilecto. Su mente estaba hecha un verdadero lío, y temía que de un momento a otro perdiera la cordura… otra vez. Antes de desaparecer, miró una última vez a las dos chicas y se juró a sí mismo que si esa tal Pan le causaba problemas su alumna, la destriparía.

Pan apretó los puños y le giró la cabeza a su amiga. De verdad temía que sucediera lo peor, y si ocurría, no quería ser responsable de ello. Pero por algún motivo, tal vez por su determinación o, quizás, porque era la princesa de su raza, se sintió obligada a ceder.

"Si hace daño a alguien más, Bra, si hace…"

"No lo hará" le aseguró ella. "Aunque no lo parezca, sé que Broly no tiene auténtica maldad" Pan deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto, porque podía ver brillar los ojos de su amiga y no auguraban nada bueno.

"Prométeme una cosa, Bra" dijo Pan, auténticamente preocupada por lo que veía en su amiga. "Prométeme que no te enamorarás de él, porque sería una locura" Bra abrió la boca para replicar por semejante tontería, pero al ver que la broma no ocupaba lugar en la cara de Pan, asintió lentamente.

"Lo prometo"

_[…]_

"Llegas tarde" eso fue lo primero que le dijo Broly nada más aterrizar en el llano del bosque. Como siempre, él estaba sentado de cara al lago y ni siquiera le hizo falta mirarla para saber que estaba detrás de él. Bra tenía la impresión de que aquel lugar, en plena naturaleza y con el agua tan calma, provocaba un efecto muy positivo en el guerrero legendario. Lo tranquilizaba y lo convertía en un animal manso. Sin embargo, ese día estaba más sumiso de lo normal.

"¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?" preguntó ella tumbándose a su lado.

"Por ahora sí" respondió él con un deje de irritación.

"Pues yo sigo enfadada, así que no me toques las narices, mono estúpido" fue su única respuesta.

Para su sorpresa, Broly no le devolvió el insulto. En su lugar olisqueó el aire y clavó la mirada en la mochila de Bra. Esta, presintiendo que se enfadaría por aparecer tan tarde en la mañana, había comprado comida para amansarlo. Le dio la mochila para que disfrutara del banquete y él sacó la comida con gesto hambriento. Mordió una bola de carne sin pararse a olerla siquiera. Entonces, mientras comía la miró allí tumbada, tan relajada, observando el cielo del mismo color de sus ojos.

Broly se sintió más tranquilo que nunca y su irritación desapareció. Jugueteó con la bola de carne entre sus dedos antes de tendérsela a ella, que la observó como si fuera un paquete bomba.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó él.

"¿Yo? ¿Tu comida?" Broly asintió despacio y Bra, sorprendida por el gesto, llevó las manos hasta ella. Los dedos ásperos de él quedaron envueltos en los suaves de ella, y Broly acabó retirándolos como si el tacto le quemara. "Es raro verte compartir. Hasta ahora solo me dabas la comida para comprobar si estaba envenenada o no"

"Yo… ehm…" Bra apretó la comida entre sus manos, deformándola, manchándose incluso. Broly parecía atorado y los ojos le brillaban intensamente mientras buscaba las palabras acertadas. La chica se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. "Yo me… me fío de ti" admitió él por fin sin mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza.

Bra se llevó la bola de carne a los labios y le giró la cabeza de igual manera. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cruzar miradas, muy conscientes de que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos.

Algo había cambiado ya, y no había marcha atrás.

"_Día 88. He decidido no utilizar las bolas de dragón en contra del Sujeto B, lo que quiere decir que ahora estoy sola. Pan no dirá nada a no ser que el sujeto B le dé motivos para hacerlo, pero yo no pienso dejar que eso suceda. Estoy pensando en preparar un viaje para los dos, algo que le haga ver que el mundo que quiere destruir es agradable. Algo que le haga desear no destruirlo y querer protegerlo. Hoy, mientras comía a su lado, mientras hacíamos lo posible por no mirarnos a los ojos, mientras nos manteníamos calmados y pacíficos el uno al lado del otro, se me ha ocurrido algo. El sujeto B podría quedarse. Mi padre vino a este planeta para destruir el mundo, pero no lo hizo y acabó viviendo aquí, con nosotros. No sé cómo sería antes, pero creo que es feliz. Tengo entendido que Picolo, el maestro de Gohan, también fue nuestro enemigo una vez, y también A-18, la madre de Marron. ¿Por qué entonces ahora viven aquí tranquilamente, con una familia, con gente que les quiere? Creo que este planeta tiene algo, algo que nos hace desear protegerlo y vivir pacíficamente en él. Si consiguiera que el sujeto B sintiera ese algo, estoy segura de que podría quedarse con nosotros como uno más de los Guerreros Z. Pero no será fácil. Tendré que prepararlo para ello. _

_Hoy he descubierto algo, o al menos lo he asimilado después de hablar con mamá. Si ella pudo con ello, yo también, y es el primer paso que tengo que dar antes de decidir mi próximo movimiento._

_Me gusta el sujeto B. Por primera vez en mi vida me gusta un hombre como mujer que soy, y pienso protegerle aunque sea a costa de mi vida. Quiero que el sujeto B desee proteger nuestro planeta no solo por él mismo, si no porque quiero que esté más tiempo conmigo. _

_Es absurdo, porque es alguien infantil, caprichoso, orgulloso, egoísta, bruto, sin delicadeza ni pudor alguno, un completo insensible, pero aun así el corazón me late deprisa y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza con facilidad, aunque solo sea por resaltar sus defectos. He decidido que nadie le pondrá la mano encima mientras yo pueda evitarlo. El sujeto B es mío, y todavía quiero disfrutar de él un poco más antes de que tome una decisión que no me quedará más remedio que aceptar, sea cual sea. Voy a darle una oportunidad, pero es decisión suya aprovecharla o no. Cambio y corto."_

_[…]_

Vegeta se asomó al gran balcón de la habitación que compartía con Bulma aquella noche y se sentó sobre la balaustrada que impedía las caídas desafortunadas. Aquella noche, la Corporación Cápsula estaba sumida en un intenso silencio después de las tres de la mañana. Miró a su mujer, cuya respiración hacía que su pecho, ahora firme después de ser la receptora de semejante deseo rejuvenecedor, subiera y bajara pausadamente. Sus brazos seguían estirados hacia su lado de la cama, donde habían estado rodeando su cuello hasta hacía escasos segundos.

Si Vegeta se concentraba lo suficiente, podía oír los leves ronquidos de su hijo en la otra punta de la casa, los maullidos del gato e incluso el sonido de las plantas al ser sacudidas por el aire en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, se concentró solo en una cosa.

Su hija, Bra.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama. Casi podía ver su habitación desde allí, pero a Vegeta no le hizo falta inclinarse para saber que estaba sana y salvo… De momento.

El príncipe de los saiyans detectó algo más aparte de la vida que irradiaba la Corporación Cápsula. Sus agudos ojos descendieron a los alrededores de la mansión y un susurro, sereno y sin compasión, salió de su boca.

"Largo de aquí" Se escuchó un rugido antinatural, algunos aullidos y un grito ofuscado antes de que la maleza que rodeaba el jardín se sacudiera, dejando escapar con ese movimiento a los intrusos. Vegeta se alzó sobre la balaustrada con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada solo profetizaba una cosa: muerte.

Tras echar un último vistazo a su familia para asegurarse de que estaba bien y a salvo, Vegeta saltó del balcón y se adentró en las tinieblas de la noche.

Era la hora de la caza.


	9. Braummuro

¡Hola, hola! Os subo el capítulo un día antes y sospecho que ya sabéis por qué. Nuevos comentarios y nuevas lectoras, además de que algunos comentarios son muy largos y me encanta que lo sean, y mi forma de agradecerlo es adelantándome un poquito para dejaros ver cómo avanza esto. ¡Y avanza, este capítulo es la prueba de ello! Tiene de todo, comedia, intriga, acción, romance, celos, y un poquito de erotismo xD Ya veréis, ya, es que esta Bra no se anda con tonterías. Una vez sabe lo que quiere va a por ello de cabeza. Este capítulo, como el anterior, es clave en la relación de Broly y Bra, ya sabréis por qué, pero no solo ellos. Hay otra pareja que tiene especial protagonismo, y una que surge de manera disimulada. A ver si la captáis.

De todas formas os dejo aquí el capítulo, y algo más. Hay gente que comenta sin tener abierta su cuenta. Pone su usuario y ya está. Si no estáis conectados, no puedo responderos al rewien, pero por esta vez os responderé aquí. Solo por esta vez, que conste, porque deberían ser respondidos por mensaje privado, así que... al final están los rewiens respondidos.

Y ahora, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 9**

**Braummuro**

_Día 124._

Antes de salir del coche, se aseguró de que su aspecto fuera el adecuado. Iba a entrar en la central de la corporación que se mantenía en el puesto número uno en los rankings de innovación tecnológica desde hacía décadas. Todo lo nuevo era inventado, promocionado y respaldado por esa inmensa empresa que ocupaba casi todos los sectores de la ciencia y la biología. No solo eso. En su empeño por conseguir trabajo allí, había estudiado todo sobre ella, y sabía que desde que el anterior vicepresidente se jubiló y Trunks ascendió al poder, preparándose desde hacía años para el trono que su madre guardaba para él, se habían gestionado generosas sumas de dinero para grandes causas y estudios. El hambre, las guerras, las pandemias… allí por donde pasaba el nombre de la Corporación Cápsula y el apellido Brief, todos esos males desaparecían poco a poco.

Tragó saliva antes de salir del coche y decidirse a entrar. El rascacielos tenía trescientos veinte pisos, y aunque podría haber ascendido volando, decidió hacer las cosas bien. Era su oportunidad. Estaba tratando con auténticos profesionales y no podía permitirse el lujo de subestimarlos por ser una vieja amiga de la familia.

"Cálmate, Marron. Por lo menos puedes estar segura de que Bulma no será demasiado dura contigo." Se dijo a sí misma la joven rubia, alisándose la falda oscura con las manos y respirando hondo. "Pero ¿y si es Trunks el que me entrevista?" Marron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la agitó con nerviosismo. "Pero no puedo seguir sirviendo copas en ese maldito bar. Si sigo golpeando a los clientes cada vez que intentan propasarse, me acabarán denunciando Además, no soporto que Trunks me vigile. ¿Por qué tiene que venir siempre a mi turno de guardia? Es un maldito idiota."

"Así que es un maldito idiota…" comentó alguien a su lado. Marron, que desde que vivía sola en la capital se había acostumbrado a hablar sola, asintió con la cabeza.

"Solo sabe burlarse de mí. Cogió esa costumbre cuando éramos pequeños y no ha parado"

"Bueno, se dice que los chicos se burlan de las chicas porque no saben cómo decirles que les gustan" dijo la suave y femenina voz a su lado. Marron negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

"¡Qué va, qué va! Es imposible que yo le guste a…" entonces se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que hablaba sola, alguien le estaba contestando. Marron se volvió y la sonrisa amplia y pícara de Bulma la hizo dar un chillido por la vergüenza. "¡Bulma!" la llamó con la cara completamente ruborizada. Ella se inclinó hacia delante con gesto tierno y divertido. A su lado, los altos y fuertes guardaespaldas no le quitaban los ojos de encima. "¡Lo siento mucho, no quería hablar así de tu hijo, es que… es que…!"

"Tranquila, sé que Trunks puede ser un poco pesado, pero ten paciencia. Es un buen chico" Marron se inclinó repetidas veces para pedir perdón, a pesar de que la mujer no parecía tomárselo a mal. En una de esas ocasiones, sus ojos dieron con las voluminosas curvas del cuerpo de la presidenta de la corporación. La última vez que se habían visto no recordaba que tuviera tantas.

Cuando Marron la miró a la cara, su mandíbula se desencajó. ¿Era Bulma o era Bra? Porque la mujer que tenía delante parecía haber rejuvenecido cuarenta años de golpe, como si tuviera veinte en lugar de sesenta. El parecido que guardaba con su hija era abrumador, salvo por el ceño relajado. Bra solía tener el ceño levemente fruncido, con un perpetuo gesto arrogante que la asemejaba horrores con su padre.

"Bueno, vamos dentro" le sonrió ella, moviendo sus caderas conforme avanzaba hacia el interior de su propio rascacielos. Varios flashes de cámaras la iluminaron mientras caminaba, siempre perseguida por los paparazzi. Marron la observó impresionada por semejante cambio radical. "Tu padre me llamó ayer por teléfono y me dijo que querías un trabajo serio, así que veré lo que puedes hacer"

"Ah, sí" dijo ella, siguiéndola de inmediato.

"Pero antes..." Bulma se dio la vuelta y permitió que los numerosos paparazzis y periodistas que siempre la seguían allá adónde fueran le hicieran numerosas fotos a su joven figura. Se acicaló el pelo delante de ellos, coqueta, y luego les sonrió ampliamente. "Cubrid esta noticia: la presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula va a casarse con el padre de sus hijos próximamente" y dicho y hecho, siendo fulminada por miles de fotos y con el grito de los periodistas de fondo haciéndole cientos de preguntas sobre esa primicia, Bulma guiñó un ojo y se adentró en el edificio.

Marron la observó con los ojos brillantes.

"Oooh… quiero ser como ella" dijo, y la siguió hasta el interior sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Fuera, los primeros copos de nieve del invierno empezaron a caer.

_[…]_

Broly estiró el cuello hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó. El sonido de sus huesos crujiendo y el leve gemido que escapó de su boca al hacerlo atravesaron los tímpanos de Bra, que sonrió llena de satisfacción.

"¿Te gusta?" la cola de Broly se agitó y su pecho húmedo se llenó de aire.

"Sí" soltó con la voz inusitadamente ronca.

"La cena ya está lista. ¿Quieres que pare?" los ojos de él se clavaron en ella, afilados y con una clara negativa remarcada por su ceño fruncido. Su cola se enredó en una de sus muñecas y la obligó a descender para que ni siquiera se le ocurriera detener el vaivén de sus manos. "Así que quieres que siga…" Broly sonrió como un niño pequeño emocionado con su nuevo juguete y permitió que las manos de Bra exploraran terrenos inusitados, partes de su cuerpo que nadie más había acariciado. El tacto de ella era suave, para nada áspero comparado con propias manos, así que se permitió disfrutar de que le acariciara el cuello, se lo rodeara en un abrazo y descendiera con sus manos hacia abajo, pasando por su clavícula para apretar sus marcados y desnudos pectorales.

Broly sintió la barbilla de ella apoyándose sobre su hombro desnudo. Su pelo, de un azul tan raro, lo suficientemente largo como para que le acariciara la piel, olía bien. Cuando Bra le sopló al oído provocándole un escalofrío, su cola se agitó como la de un perro emocionado por las caricias de su amo.

"Tienes los músculos muy agarrotados. Se nota que nunca te han dado un masaje" Broly se estiró aun más. La mitad de su cuerpo desnudo se hundió en el lago que, a esas alturas del invierno, estaba casi totalmente helado. Sin embargo, él no parecía notarlo.

Bra se había quedado patidifusa cuando lo vio reventando el hielo por su peso y su calor, hundiéndose en él y provocando que las temperaturas subieran hasta formar unas pequeñas aguas termales a su alrededor. El hielo se derretía allí hacia donde nadaba, pero Broly acabó acurrucándose en la orilla para recibir el masaje de Bra. El vapor emergió del lago y el pelo de la joven se pegó a su frente. Tuvo que desprenderse de varias capas de ropa para seguir masajeando los duros músculos del guerrero.

"Tu cuerpo está muy caliente" puntualizó ella en un susurro contra su oído. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de su lóbulo en una insinuación clara, pero Broly no pareció darse por aludido.

"Supongo que después de haber sido estrellado contra el sol y morir abrasado, es normal que esté caliente."

"Y tanto. Me arden las manos" era verdad. Las palmas con las que le acariciaba ardían, pero el contacto no era desagradable, y menos con ese frío tan intenso. Quiso descender más abajo, llegar a límites de ese cuerpo que tantas veces había visto desnudo, olvidándose de la posible reacción violenta por una vez.

Habían pasado semanas desde que él había abierto sus fronteras. Desde que se conocían él siempre había actuado con reserva, guardándose, taciturno aunque agresivo. Las primeras semanas se había limitado a atacarla o a gruñirle como un animal. Por esas reacciones le resultaba difícil saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero ahora era distinto. El día que había invocado a Shenlong por segunda vez, algo cambió entre ellos.

Ahora Broly se mostraba tranquilo e incluso curioso. A veces le preguntaba cosas sobre lo que le rodeaba, como el granizo o los huracanes. Por lo visto, en los planetas que había estado las catástrofes naturales eran muy diferentes de las del planeta Tierra, y aparte de la lluvia desconocía lo demás. También le había preguntado sobre los _reality shows_ de la televisión, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto porque no entendía su sentido ni el interés que pudiera provocar. Aparte de los dibujos animados le gustaban los documentales de todas clases. Bra sabía que no entendía muchas cosas, pero él no cejaba en su empeño.

Ella tenía la corazonada de que, poco a poco, se interesaba por ese planeta y le cogía cariño. Eso, o estaba investigando a su enemigo.

Lo más importante era que le dejaba tocarle sin tensarse por ello, aunque seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante alguna clase de acercamiento que no tuviera que ver con los golpes. Ella quería enseñarle que había algo más que dolor en la raza de los saiyans, y le había mostrado lo que eran los masajes. Le gustaba mucho que lo masajeara y que lo acariciara, aunque Bra nunca iba más allá de la espalda. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante algo más porque ella dudaba que alguien le hubiera tocado de esa manera en su vida. Estaba segura de que los seres que había conocido hasta ahora habían estado demasiado ocupados huyendo de él como para detenerse para calmarlo con una caricia.

Era la primera vez que Bra se aventuraba más allá y le acariciaba el pecho. Sus músculos eran duros como el metal y no parecían estar hechos de piel y carne. No se imaginaba nada que pudiera atravesarlos ni causarle dolor. Cuando los golpeaba, sus nudillos sufrían y Broly no parecía sentir dolor alguno, pero cuando ella apretó uno de sus pectorales y lo acogió entre sus dedos, él dejó escapar un jadeo. Lo sentía. Le gustaba.

Bra dejó escapar un suspiro. Una corriente de excitación hizo que se le erizara el vello de los brazos. Hundió la nariz entre su pelo oscuro y lo olió: bosque, agua y hombre. Sobre todo hombre. Apretó los labios y se tragó un gemido. Juntó fuertemente sus piernas e intentó controlar la humedad que empezaba a sentir entre ellas, pero fue en vano. Por suerte, el sujetador impedía que él notara sus pezones duros contra su espalda.

Bra descendió las manos todavía más hasta que tropezó con el collar dorado que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello, ese que parecía tan pesado. Acercó los labios a su oreja y acarició el aro que la perforaba con la lengua. Una sensación ardiente y dolorosa le hizo dar un salto, apartándose de inmediato, alejándose de él. Broly se encogió un poco y soltó un gruñido de dolor. Se tocó el collar con una mano y luego se acarició los aros de las orejas, intentando mitigar la horrible sensación que habían compartido.

"¿Qué demonios…?" murmuró ella. Broly se giró sin salir del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza y hundiéndose todavía más.

"No toques eso. Es peligroso"

"¿Eso? ¿El qué es eso?"

"Las joyas inhibidoras." Él señaló los aros, los brazaletes que siempre llevaba colocados en las muñecas y el pesado collar que colgaba de su cuello. "Te darán un buen calambre si intentas quitármelas, y no lo conseguirías aunque quisieras" al ver su cara de consternación Broly se sintió superior. Por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, sabía algo que Bra no entendía. "Están hechas de un metal que ralentiza e impide el paso del ki a través del cuerpo. Es bastante molesto para las razas cuyo poder se basa en el control del ki, como la nuestra. Si las tocas, te harán daño"

"¿Un metal que ralentiza el ki? Es decir… ¿es letal para los saiyans?"

"No letal, pero nos hace daño e impide que desarrollemos nuestro poder y parte de nuestra razón. La diadema con la que mi padre me controló durante años estaba hecha de ese metal."

Bra observó los brazaletes de Broly. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de algo así, de una especie de punto débil que podía usarse en contra de los saiyans. La sensación que la había recorrido con solo tocarlo había sido terriblemente dolorosa, como si le hubiera dado una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y eso que ella solo era una híbrida de saiyan. Para los saiyans de pura sangre debía de ser mucho peor.

Se inclinó sobre Broly para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, muy seria.

"¿Y cómo es que tú llevas puesto eso? ¿No debería dolerte?"

"Después de tanto tiempo con ello puesto, casi no noto la diferencia. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué se siente sin el braummuro pegado al cuerpo"

"¿Braummuro?"

"El metal del que están hechas se llama braummuro"

"¿Y no te duele?" Broly se encogió de hombros. Cruzó los brazos sobre la hierba que rodeaba la orilla del lago y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos.

"Estoy acostumbrado al dolor" A juzgar por la cicatriz que le recorría la espalda, Bra podía apostar por ello.

"¿Y por qué no te las quitas?"

"Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, pero no es tan fácil. Me llevó años liberarme de la diadema inhibidora, pero esto solo podría quitármelo otro súper saiyan con un ki que pudiera contrarrestar el mío." Broly dejó ver una sonrisa resignada. "Esos cabrones sabían bien lo que hacían cuando me colocaron el braummuro."

"¿Esos cabrones? ¿No fue tu padre?"

Broly la miró con ojos penetrantes y tétricos. Durante unos segundos guardó silencio, como si con ello consiguiera mentalizarse y hacerle llegar el hilo de sus pensamientos para que su boca no tuviera que hacer referencia a ese fatídico hecho. Bra vio en sus ojos la oscuridad que no veía desde hacía tiempo, el odio y el dolor que estaban ligados a esos recuerdos.

"No. Él solo me colocó la diadema. Lo demás…" lo dejó en el aire. No dijo nada más y Bra supo entonces que no estaba preparado para decírselo. No podía forzarle. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que presionarle solo le haría sentirse incómodo e irritado. Debía tener paciencia.

"Un momento. Si el braummuro actúa como un bloqueo de tu ki, eso quiere decir que bloquea también tu poder"

"Sí" sonrió él, recuperando la malicia en su mirada. "Si no fuera por el braummuro, mi poder superaría con creces al de Goku y no tendría problemas para matarlos a todos. En otras palabras, hasta ahora solo habéis presenciado la mitad de mi poder."

Bra palideció, blanca como la leche. Si Broly conseguía quitarse el braummuro alguna vez, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y él lo notó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para volver con una mueca que casi podría considerarse tierna. No recordaba la última vez que Bra había temblado en su presencia. Era una hembra muy valiente.

Broly apoyó las manos sobre la hierba y se alzó para salir del agua, pero antes, con los músculos marcados y sudados por el vapor, se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su frente se apoyó sobre la suya. Bra se ruborizó. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra sus labios.

"Tranquila. Aunque consiguiera quitarme el braummuro, a ti no te mataría. Si lo hiciera, todo este entrenamiento no habría tenido sentido" Bra se derritió por esas palabras formadas por una voz tan ronca. Intentó mantenerse fría y altanera, porque se sentía vulnerable cuando hasta ahora Broly la había hecho sentir poderosa. No podía permitirse el lujo de ceder. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para eso, así que empujó su frente contra la de él para mostrarle que no le tenía miedo. "De hecho, el día que destruya este planeta dejaré que escapes"

"¿Ah, sí? Qué considerado. Dejarás que huya mientras tú matas a mi familia" respondió ella con sarcasmo. "Pues puedes quedarte con las ganas, porque yo me quedaré aquí y lucharé en el bando de mi padre si hace falta"

Broly dejó escapar un sonido extraño, algo parecido a un ronroneo antes de sonreír, orgulloso por esa respuesta. Con Bra no podía ser de otra manera.

"No podré disfrutar de los gritos de tu familia tanto como quisiera si tú estás delante"

"En ese caso, tendrás que hacerme gritar a mí también"

Él se inclinó aun más, presionando su frente hacia delante, haciendo que ella se tambaleara. Su cola emergió del interior del agua, mojada y tiesa por la emoción que le estaba suponiendo tener una respuesta tan agresiva.

"No querrías que te hiciera gritar" susurró, y el contacto entre ambos se volvió más íntimo. Bra empujó su frente lo suficiente como para que Broly cediera unos centímetros.

"Aunque quisiera, tú no podrías hacerlo"

"¿Me estás retando?"

"Quizás…"

Entonces Broly la empujó con fuerza usando solo la frente y Bra cayó hacia atrás, tumbada sobre la hierba. Deseó que él se posicionara sobre ella, desnudo como estaba, y calmara esa humedad que le recorría los muslos, pero él no lo hizo. Salió del agua y pasó por su lado, sin decir nada. Ella desvió la mirada para evitar cruzarse con ese trozo de carne con el que, algunas veces, había soñado, y de manera no muy inocente.

"No me tientes, niña testaruda" dijo él, y al pasar por su lado su cola le apartó el pelo azul de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Ella la rozó con sus labios y Broly la apartó de una sacudida.

Anduvo hasta la entrada de la casa cápsula, donde había dejado su ropa después del entrenamiento diario, y empezó a vestirse con rapidez. Los labios de Bra sobre su cola le habían provocado pinchazos en la entrepierna. Se reprochó a sí mismo dejar la cola a su alcance, pues no solo era su punto débil, sino también uno de los puntos más sensibles de los saiyans.

"Cambiando de tema" dijo ella a sus espaldas. "Mañana no vendré al entrenamiento"

La cara de Broly se desencajó. Sin terminar de vestirse, se volvió hacia ella y la encaró.

"¿Qué?"

"Mañana iré a una fiesta universitaria que llevo preparando meses, así que no vendré a entrenar. Probablemente tampoco venga al día siguiente porque estaré demasiado cansada después de bailar toda la noche, así que…"

"¿Cómo que…?" la cabeza de Broly se hizo un lío. Fiesta universitaria, baile… había oído hablar de eso en la televisión, y según las películas, todo eso solo desembocaba en una cosa para las chicas. "¿Vas a procrear con un humano?"

"¡Claro que no!" chilló ella, indignada. "¿Por quién me tomas?"

"No intentes engañarme. Lo he visto en esas películas que echan por la tele. Los bailes son rituales humanos que se hacen para incitar a la procreación y hacer que las humanas tengan cachorros."

"¿Qué clase de películas ves tú? Además, estás desvariando. Solo voy a bailar, no a procrear con nadie y mucho menos a tener… cachorros" dijo ella, utilizando las comillas al usar la palabra cachorros para referirse a bebés humanos. En cualquier otro momento ese vocabulario le hubiera hecho gracia, pero en esos instantes Broly le recordaba a su padre y a su escandalizadora mente retrógrada.

"No vas a ir a bailar con humanos" le ordenó él, muy serio. "Puede que seas medio humana, pero eres la hija de Vegeta, de un príncipe, ¡y tienes que procrear con alguien de tu nivel, Bra!"

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Una vena palpitó peligrosamente en su frente. No soportaba que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, le diera órdenes.

"¿Alguien como tú?" soltó con marcada ironía.

Broly se quedó callado, pensativo.

"No me gustan los cachorros, pero sí, alguien como yo sería digno de una princesa. Al fin y al cabo, soy el guerrero legendario"

"¡Pues ni sueñes con que vaya a tener sexo contigo!" gritó ella.

"¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a ir a una fiesta! Mañana te quiero aquí, como siempre. No puedes descuidar tu entrenamiento por ese estúpido ritual de procreación humano. Ni siquiera eres huma…" Broly alzó la mirada al cielo, hacia adonde Bra se elevaba sin dirigirle la más mínima palabra. "¡No me ignores, maldita medio-humana!"

"¡Yo soy la princesa de los saiyans y no pienso permitir que un vulgar desterrado como tú me dé ordenes!"

"¿Vulgar, yo? ¡No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando, niña estupi…!" pero entonces Broly calló, porque algo helado y blanco descendió del cielo y aterrizó sobre su nariz. Bra descubrió los pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente. "¿Qué… qué es esto?"

"¡Está nevando!" exclamó ella, alegre. Al parecer tendrían unas navidades blancas ese año.

"¿Qué es nevando?" Broly se encogió sobre sí mismo, nervioso. Intentó esquivar los copos de nieve sin resultado, pues cada vez que le caía uno encima, rompía a temblar. Hacía mucho frío, y al ver su forma blanca y redondeada solo pudo pensar en una cosa. "¡Las nubes se están cayendo!" exclamó con la cola entre las piernas.

"Sí, Broly, se están cayendo, así que será mejor que te metas en casa si no quieres que te aplasten y te congelen" se burló ella. Pero a él no le hizo la más mínima gracia. Podía enfrentarse al hombre más fuerte del universo sin problemas, pero si había algo que lo acongojaba eran las cosas que no conocía, como las catástrofes naturales.

Broly vio a su alumna alejándose de él. Dio un grito para que volviera pero ella no lo hizo. Cada vez había más nieve. Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre y maldiciones intentando esquivar los copos de nieve, Broly decidió adentrarse en la casa cápsula. Se abrazó a la almohada, se metió debajo de las sábanas y esperó pacientemente a que dejaran de caer nubes del cielo mientras las observaba por la ventana con ojos cargados de desconfianza.

Definitivamente no le gustaba la nieve.

_[…]_

Trunks alzó la ceja por última vez antes de pedir _por favor_ que Tranberry saliera de su despacho. Estuvo tentado de omitir el _por favor_ para pasar a decir un _sal de mi jodido despacho ahora y no vuelvas, estúpida cazafortunas con pechos de silicona_, pero se contuvo por educación, aunque su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Si otra mujer entraba en su despacho con un escote tan pronunciado, juraba que se tiraba por la ventana.

Estaba harto de que esas mujeres vinieran a intentar cazarle en lugar de a trabajar. Ese era el motivo por el que sus secretarias acabaran huyendo cuando él las rechazaba abiertamente. No podía decir que no le interesaran, pero Trunks nunca mezclaba el trabajo con el placer. Goten podía asegurar que, cuando trabajaba, era alguien completamente distinto; serio, rígido e incluso despiadado. En la corporación no había lugar para bromas ni para coqueteos, y exactamente eso era lo que buscaba en su próxima secretaria.

Trunks pulsó el interfono cuando la llamada de Goten apareció en él.

"¿Ya has elegido secretaria o puedo quedarme con la siguiente?" oyó la voz de su amigo al otro lado.

"Así nunca sentarás cabeza, Goten" le recriminó él.

"¿Qué te apuestas? Ahora mismo estoy viendo a una mujer con unas curvas de escándalo, y tiene el mismo color de pelo que tu hermana. Se parece bastante a ella, de hecho, pero Bra no tiene tantas te…"

"¡Esa es mi madre, pedazo de idiota!" gritó Trunks. Pudo ver a Bulma paseándose por los pasillos de la corporación acompañada por sus guardaespaldas cuando pasó frente a la puerta de su despacho, que tenía una pequeña vidriera a través de la que veía el exterior.

"¿Tu madre? ¡Pero si tendrá veinte años!"

"Hace semanas que tu sobrina invocó a Shenlong y deseó que mi madre recuperara la juventud, ¿es que no te lo ha dicho? Se supone que deseó lo mismo para Chichí."

"¿Mi madre ahora tiene veinte años? Vaya… debería pasarme más por casa. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que Gohan me comentó algo hace unos días."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado, Goten?"

"Hablando de eso, la que la acompaña es Marron, ¿no?"

Trunks alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a través del cristal de la puerta. Entonces la vio. Reconocería esa cara angelical en cualquier parte, esos ojos azules, ese pelo que ahora llevaba recogido en una trenza en lugar de en sus habituales dos coletas. Era ella, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de golpe, entorpeciéndolo de manera bochornosa. Puso especial interés en saber qué hacía allí, y gracias a sus genes logró oír lo que se decía al otro lado de la puerta.

"Quédate aquí. Trunks te entrevistará. Estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas para pasar la entrevista con éxito" oyó decir a su madre, y también oyó a Marron darle las gracias con esa vocecita tan dulce.

Trunks se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela con un ligero temblor. En menudo problema estaba. Sería incapaz de negarse a contratarla por muy incompetente que fuera, pero si le daba el trabajo él mismo bajaría su nivel por los nervios que le causaba. Marron lo ponía tan nervioso, que cuando la tenía de frente solo era capaz de molestarla para que no notara sus propios nervios. Debía aprender a controlarse. ¡Ya no tenían diez años!

Trunks, al no ver escapatoria, decidió esperar y cortar el interfono. No quería que Goten lo fastidiara mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por su suerte.

Bulma, por otra parte, antes de introducirse en el laboratorio de la corporación, se detuvo para ir al baño. Los guardaespaldas se posicionaron a ambos lados de la salida para que nadie más entrara, y ella, sola en aquel enorme espacio, se permitió echarse un vistazo al espejo.

"Estás perfecta, Bulma. Pero por lo visto no lo suficiente para ese príncipe de los chimpancés" suspiró. Hacía más de dos semanas que no veía a Vegeta. Se fue sin avisar, sin más, y sabía a ciencia cierta que no estaba entrenando con Goku. Cuando lo llamó por teléfono para preguntar una semana después de su desaparición, él le contestó que podía sentirlo dando vueltas alrededor del mundo, como si no tuviera un rumbo fijo y simplemente vagara.

Bulma estaba furiosa. Una semana era normal, pero hacía años que no pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y ella empezaba a preguntarse si era culpa suya. Quizás lo había agobiado demasiado con el tema de la boda.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Vegeta?" murmuró antes de hundir la cabeza en el lavamanos. Se salpicó la cara con agua y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada para observar su reflejo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una mano de afilados dedos le rodeó la cabeza y apretó su boca para que no gritara. Bulma pudo ver a la deforme criatura tras ella, enorme, musculosa, cubierta de escamas moradas de arriba abajo, con una enorme boca alargada que la asemejaba a un cocodrilo más que a un humano.

"Por fin te encuentro, princesa" siseó el monstruo, y una lengua bífida se paseó por la pálida mejilla de Bulma.

La reacción de ella fue instantánea. Haciendo uso del valor que siempre había demostrado corriendo de aventura en aventura en su juventud, Bulma se agitó y mordió la asquerosa mano para zafarse del agarre. Cuando el monstruo se zarandeó y retrocedió, ella salió corriendo fuera de los lavabos gritando.

"¡SEGURIDAD!" los guardaespaldas no tardaron en adentrarse en los baños para hacerse cargo del problema. Sorprendida, como la mayoría de los empleados, Marron observó la cara desencajada de la presidenta de la corporación y se acercó a ella para ver qué ocurría.

Fue entonces cuando los baños estallaron y un potente rugido atravesó el pasillo. Un guardaespaldas, enorme y aparentemente peligroso, salió disparado contra la pared y se quedó clavado en ella, inconsciente o muerto por el brutal golpe. Los empleados se quedaron paralizados, incluida Marron. Entonces la criatura, un caimán con forma humanoide, reventó el umbral de la puerta y salió con la boca y las garras empapadas en sangre.

Toda la corporación se llenó de gritos y de un revuelo histérico. Los empleados empezaron a correr de manera descontrolada y cuando Trunks, alertado por el jolgorio, salió al pasillo, la muchedumbre enloquecida le impidió ver lo que ocurría y le obligó a retroceder.

"¡Mamá!" gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. A lo lejos pudo ver una figura gigantesca que se cernía sobre alguien para, acto seguida, cargarla sobre su hombro. Los gritos de Bulma cuando el monstruo la agarró y empezó a caminar con ella a cuestas llegaron hasta los oídos de su hijo. "¡Mamá!" gritó con más fuerza, y empezó a abrirse paso aunque fuera a base de codazos.

"¡Suéltame, criatura del demonio! ¡Trunks!" gritó al borde de la histeria cuando vio cómo el ser se acercaba hasta una gran ventana con claras intenciones de lanzarse a través de ella. "¡VEGETA!" chilló, pero él no apareció.

"¡Suéltala ahora mismo!" oyó chillar a Marron, y la criatura se detuvo. La chica le había agarrado de la cola, abrazándola con firmeza, y el monstruo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Mocosa estúpida, ¿crees que puedes hacer algo por salvar a la princesa?" a pesar del tono despiadado de la criatura, Marron no cedió.

Fue entonces cuando haciendo uso de lo poco que sus padres le habían enseñado sobre artes marciales, alzó un brazo y lo hundió en la cola del animal, cortándola por la mitad. La criatura emitió un gran rugido y se sacudió, clavando sus garras en la camisa blanca de la chica. Marron fue lanzada contra el cristal de la ventana, rompiéndolo de inmediato. Su camisa se rasgó y ella quedó aturdida, al borde la inconsciencia, justo cuando su cuerpo quedó sobre el aire, a ochenta y tres pisos del suelo. Fue incapaz de reunir el ki necesario para volar, y cuando la criatura saltó con Bulma sobre su hombro con la intención de matar a Marron, la furiosa figura de Trunks se interpuso en su camino. Su mano apareció frente a la mandíbula del monstruo y una potente bola de energía lo descabezó al instante.

Lo demás fue cuestión de un momento.

Bulma empezó a caer, pero los oportunos brazos de Goten la agarraron en el aire y la mantuvieron a salvo. Ella se abrazó a él clavándole las uñas con histeria gritando que la bajara hasta el suelo en ese mismo instante y él obedeció, temiendo estrellarse.

Por el contrario, Marron cayó suavemente sobre los brazos de Trunks, que la cargó como solo cargaría a una chica el día de su boda. La cabeza de ella descansó sobre su duro pecho y sus ojos enfocaron sus serias y preocupadas facciones. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara. Siempre que se encontraban, Trunks tenía un gesto tan pacífico y tenso, tan ruborizado, que a veces parecía ridículo, pero en ese momento no lo era.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó. Marron tragó saliva y asintió. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

Nunca se había fijado en lo guapo que era.

Cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, en mitad de la calle, los gritos indignados de Bulma rompieron el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Trunks la soltó con cuidado, pero la agarró por la cintura por si daba un traspiés.

"¡Maldita sea, Vegeta!" gritaba Bulma a los cuatro vientos. "¡Nunca estás cuando se te necesita!"

"Bulma, tranquila…" intentaba consolarla Goten, pero ella siguió chillando, y los periodistas, que habían observado el altercado desde el suelo empezaron a hacer fotos a diestro y siniestro.

Ese era un día de primicias.

_[…]_

"Madre mía, ¿cómo se las han apañado para hacer algo así?" Bra observaba las fotografías de las revistas de famosos, leyendo los títulos, cada cual más descabellado que el anterior. En una revista se anunciaba el compromiso de su madre con su padre. En otra se preguntaba cuál era el truco de Bulma para mantenerse tan joven, y en otra aparte se especulaba sobre la relación de Trunks con una desconocida chica rubia, que a juzgar por la foto, no era otra que Marron. También se hacía mención de un posible romance entre Bulma y Goten por la manera en la que él la sostuvo cuando aterrizaron en el suelo después del suceso.

Ridículo.

Los periódicos eran los únicos que se acercaban a la verdad peligrosamente. Hablaban de la aparición de criaturas, de la numerosa cantidad de OVNIS que la NASA había detectado últimamente y se rumoreaba que los Guerreros Z, o los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra como los humanos los conocían, estaban liquidando a los alienígenas y a las criaturas que se habían multiplicado y revolucionado en los últimos meses.

Bra no tenía conciencia de esto último. El peligro se encontraba en que algunos periódicos habían publicado fotos en las que se veía claramente a Trunks con Marron en brazos. Esa foto era portada de muchos de ellos. Se especulaba la posibilidad de que Trunks fuera uno de los Guerreros Z, y si la gente lo creía, los medios de comunicación no tardarían en investigar a los miembros restantes de su familia.

¿Dónde estaba su padre cuando se le necesitaba? Hasta donde ella sabía, él siempre se había encargado de borrar las pruebas y de amenazar a quien se le pusiera por delante para que cosas como esas no salieran a la luz.

Bra suspiró otra vez. Más valía que ella no llamara la atención, porque era la única de la familia que por lo pronto, parecía normal.

"Bra, me parece normal que te interesen esas revistas que hablan sobre tu familia pero… ¿no podrías leerlas cuando no estes conduciendo?" le dijo Peach, que casi lloraba firmemente agarrada al asiento del copiloto. Bra estaba sulfurada. Después de estar horas arreglándose y haciendo que Peach pareciera toda una diva, se enteraba de los escándalos de su familia.

Insoportable.

Ralentizó un poco la velocidad y Peach se calmó cuando lanzó las revistas a los asientos traseros. Sin embargo, al ver que cogía su teléfono móvil y se lo llevaba al oído, la joven volvió a ponerse tensa.

"¡Bra, por favor!" chilló, asustada por su alocada manera de conducir.

Sonaron varios toques y al cuarto, una voz masculina que no reconocía le contestó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Pan?" preguntó, aunque sabía que no era ella con solo escucharla.

"Ah… está en la ducha"

"¿Quién eres tú?" cuestionó sin un mínimo de cortesía. La voz emitió una ligera vacilación antes de responder.

"Yo… yo soy Uub"

"¿Uub?" Bra dejó escapar un silbidito porque nunca se le había ocurrido. Oyó a Gohan hablando con Videl desde lejos, y también a Chichí gritándole algo a Goku mientras colocaba la mesa, pero aunque supiera que no estaban solos, la idea de que Uub hubiera respondido al móvil de Pan mientras ella se bañaba le parecía muy sugerente.

"¿Qué haces tú con mi móvil?" oyó decir a Pan, sobrepasando con su chillona voz los gritos de su abuela. Uub intentó defenderse con un tartamudeo, pero ella no le dejó y le arrebató el móvil de las manos. "¿Quién es?"

"Así que Uub, eh. No sabía que te gustara lo interracial, Pan" se burló ella.

"¿Qué dices, Bra? A la única a la que le van los tipos raros aquí es a ti" le recriminó ella. "Él y yo solo entrenamos juntos de vez en cuando. Ha sido mi abuelo el que le ha invitado a cenar"

"A mí me parece un encanto. Además, es negro, y ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombre negros…" soltó Bra con picardía.

"¡Eso es totalmente racista, Bra!" gritó Pan desde el otro lado. La princesa se la imaginó ruborizada, exactamente como estaba. "¿Qué querías?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor y que vigiles el ki de _ya sabes quién_ esta noche" al otro lado de la línea, Pan se alejó un poco de su familia para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad y sin tapujos.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Verás, es que tengo una fiesta universitaria y no puedo disfrutar si tengo que estar pendiente de él toda la noche. ¿Me harías ese favor?"

"Pero, ¿cómo puedes tener la cara tan dura?" se quejó ella. "De todas formas pierdes el tiempo. Lo he estado vigilando desde entonces, así que no hace falta ni que lo pidas. Si noto algo raro, te avisaré a ti antes de… ya sabes."

"¡Gracias Pan, tú sí que eres una amiga!" Pan soltó un bufido cargado de molestia, más por hacerse la enfadada que porque de verdad lo estuviera. "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la tiene?" volvió a preguntar Bra con un tono claramente picante. Pan se apartó el teléfono del oído, totalmente ruborizada, antes de empezar a gritar hecha una furia.

"¡Y yo qué sé cómo la tiene! ¡Pues la tendrá negra, digo yo, como el resto del cuerpo, idiota!" chilló, y colgó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. No soportaba que Bra le hiciera esa clase de preguntas. Cuando dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa llena de comida, descubrió que toda la familia, y también Uub, la miraban fijamente con las bocas semiabiertas, en pleno silencio.

Por supuesto, la habían oído con semejante grito.

Lo peor no era eso, si no la cara de Uub. Por su tono de piel Pan no supo si estaba mortalmente ruborizado o mortalmente pálido, pero optaba por la primera. Se sentó a su lado sin mirarle siquiera, demasiado abochornada como para hacerlo.

"Por Dende, Pan" murmuró Chichí, y Gohan carraspeó.

"Es… es la edad, supongo" musitó.

Goku observó a su familia y el plato de comida que tenía frente a sí. De pronto nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a comer, así que decidió resolver el conflicto por las buenas.

"Es negra"

"¡Maestro!" gritó Uub de inmediato.

"¡Abuelo!" lo secundó Pan.

"¿Qué? Nos hemos bañado en las aguas termales varias veces después de los entrenamientos y la he visto." Ninguno de los allí presentes estaba seguro de qué responder a eso. Goku agarró un buen filete y se lo echó en su plato acompañado de un montón de arroz y pescado. Al ver que todos seguían igual de callados, miró a su nieta y a su alumno alternativamente. "También sé cómo es lo que tiene Pan porque le cambiaba los pañales cuando era pequeña, ¿quieres saber…?"

"¡NO!" chilló Uub, y fue tal su nerviosismo, que golpeó la mesa con los puños y la derrumbó de un golpe. La comida cayó al suelo y Goku observó patidifuso cómo su cena se echaba a perder. Todos clavaron la mirada en Uub, cuyos ojos brillaban por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. "Lo siento…"

"¡Has echado a perder mi comida!" exclamó Goku entonces.

"¡Y TODO HA SIDO POR TU CULPA!" contestó la familia de una vez.

Goku se encogió sobre sí mismo. Esa noche iba a pasar hambre, y a juzgar por la mirada de Chichí, tampoco tendría _entrenamiento nocturno_.

_[…]_

Broly tocó la nieve que cubría todo el bosque al ver a los animales dirigiéndose al lago para beber sin ninguna clase de temor. Se agachó frente a ella y le hundió las manos. Estaba muy fría, pero le bastaba subir un poco su ki para que se derritiera entre sus manos. La olió, salió fuera de casa y tras saltar un poco sobre ella llegó a la conclusión de que no eran nubes. Solo era agua helada.

"Maldita seas, Bra" gruñó, a sabiendas de que se había burlado de él. Había estado toda la noche escondido bajo las sábanas por temor a que la casa se derrumbara. Se habría metido debajo de la cama si su cuerpo no fuera tan grande. Avergonzado por semejante comportamiento, Broly alzó el vuelo.

Si Bra quería fiesta, le daría la mejor de su vida.

_[…]_

Bra posaba alegremente mientras bailaba en la pista de forma alocada. Era consciente de que, desde las ventanas exteriores al salón principal que los estudiantes habían reservado, algunos paparazzis le hacían fotos buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero ella estaba mentalizada. Se divertiría como una chica de su edad, comería pequeñas cantidades aunque pasara hambre y bebería ponche a escondidas. Ahora la imagen de la corporación dependía enteramente de ella, y debía ser normal por encima de todo.

Peach le presentó a su hermano, Pear, ya en último curso de carrera. Tenía el pelo por los hombros, alborotado y llevaba gafas de sol por la noche. Cuando la vio, en lugar de estrecharle la mano dijo:

"Jo, tío, qué pelo más guay…" acto seguido, empezó a beber ponche con una gran cantidad de alcohol. Estaba claro que ya estaba un poco colocado, pero eso no impidió que Bra se riera a carcajadas.

Unas chicas de su clase se acercaron a ella. Eran el grupo de niñas bien que no se acercaban a nadie que no perteneciera a su clase social, bien alta. Bra debía reconocer que llevaban unos tacones increíbles.

"Perdona, sé que no nos hemos acercado antes, pero tengo que decirte que ese vestido es sinceramente divino" dijo una de ellas.

"¡Gracias! A mí me encantan vuestros zapatos. ¿De dónde son?"

Empezaron a hablar con desenvoltura, y en un determinado momento Bra les presentó a Peach con la intención de relacionarla con ese círculo que siempre había estado vedado para ella. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando las chicas bien la saludaron con alegría y empezaron a hablar con ella como si nunca la hubiera rechazado hasta el momento. Bra no sabía si considerarlo muy hipócrita o, simplemente, se había hecho una idea equivocada de ellas.

A lo largo de la noche se le acercó casi toda la facultad para hablar con ella, y por un instante se sintió abrumada por tantas atenciones. Debía reconocer de todas formas que le gustaba llamar la atención. Incluso bailó con varios chicos hasta que las peticiones empezaron a agobiarla.

"Es increíble que se te acerque tanta gente, Bra. Nunca había visto algo así" le comentó Peach cuando ambas fueron al baño para retocarse.

"No sé yo… siempre he sido bastante popular, pero nunca se me había acercado tanta gente hasta ahora. Empiezan a agobiarme"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si no lo parece! Diría que estás exactamente donde tienes que estar. Parece que has nacido para ser una princesa"

Bra rompió a reír con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

"Es curioso que lo menciones…" murmuró por lo bajo. Cuando Bra abrió su bolso para sacar sus cosméticos, vio la pantalla de su móvil iluminada. Al ver el nombre de Pan grabada en ella, se llevó el móvil al oído de inmediato. "¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó, pálida. El corazón se le aceleró al pensar que Broly podría estar en peligro.

"El ki de ya sabes quién ha salido del bosque, Bra. No sé lo que quiere ni qué pretende, pero diría que se dirige a la Capital"

"¿Y cómo es su nivel?"

"Está estable, aunque no me fío, y como me dijiste que te llamara antes de hacer nada…"

"Está bien. Si él quisiera destruir algo, no estaría para nada calmado"

"Yo no lo conozco tan bien como tú, pero diría que está buscando a alguien… o tal vez te está buscando a ti" Bra recordó sus amenazas el día anterior, cuando le exigió que fuera a entrenar como cualquier otro día y que no fuera a la fiesta universitaria.

"Sí, no hay duda de que me busca a mí" suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Está bien, Pan, yo me encargo de él" le aseguró, y acto seguido colgó. Ese idiota iba a matarla de un disgusto, pero si pensaba que cedería ante sus caprichos, la llevaba clara.

Bra salió a la pista de baile otra vez, dirigiéndose al ponche con decisión, y después de beber dos vasos seguidos para relajarse y controlar la furia que Broly le estaba provocando, notó que alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro. Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con Apple, que le sonreía con dientes brillantes.

"¿Bailas conmigo?"

Ella le dedicó una mirada profunda, de esas que solía utilizar cuando quería que algún chico se fijara en ella. Había utilizado esos mismos gestos con Broly, pero él nunca daba muestras de que le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

Al recordar eso, una pequeña espina en su orgullo apareció, y sin más, agarró la mano del chico y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde una canción lenta empezaba a sonar. Cuando ella se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los hombros, él frunció el ceño un poco.

"Vaya, tienes los brazos fuertes"

"Ah, lo siento…" se avergonzó. El hecho de que Broly la ignorara le tocaba tanto la moral, que ya ni siquiera medía su fuerza.

"No te preocupes" dijo él, acercándose a su oído. "Me gustan las chicas fuertes"

Bra se mordió el labio inferior. A sus espaldas, las cámaras disparaban fotos por todos lados, grabando cada acercamiento. Ella no era inmune frente a los chicos, aunque fueran mil veces más débiles que ella. Le encantaban los piropos, y Broly nunca le había hecho uno.

Se quedó tan ensimismada entre los brazos de Apple, que ni siquiera detectó la figura que flotaba sobre el cristal que actuaba como cúpula alrededor de la sala. Broly, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, podía ver perfectamente cada cosa que pasaba. Veía a los paparazzis ocultos entre los arbustos que rodeaban la cúpula, veía a los estudiantes bailando, bebiendo y charlando animadamente, pero sobre todo veía a su alumna en brazos de un insignificante ser humano al que podría masacrar con un simple soplido.

"¡Bah!" bufó, asqueado con la escena. "Qué ritual tan ridículo" los miró detenidamente. Vio como Bra, con el paso de una canción a otra, se atrevía a recostar la cabeza contra el pecho del humano, y Broly arqueó una ceja de manera peligrosa, posando los pies sobre la cúpula de cristal y paseándose por ella como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Con cada acercamiento que veía, más irritado se sentía y más deseaba no estar cargado de braummuro hasta los dientes para poder reventar ese mundo tan patético.

Finalmente, al ver que su odio no paraba de crecer, decidió volver por donde había venido, pero un último gesto acabó por sacarlo de quicio. Apple se inclinó sobre Bra y besó su cuello desnudo. Y ella se dejó con las mejillas ruborizadas. Broly abrió la boca de par en par.

¡Quería procrear con su alumna!

Las venas que todo saiyan tenía repartidas por brazos, cuello, frente y pecho aparecieron de manera exponencial al ver ese simple gesto. Broly estiró una mano hacia delante y empezó a cargar energía.

"¡Vete al infierno, puto procreador humano!" probablemente ese ataque hubiera herido a Bra y matado a todo humano viviente en dos kilómetros a la redonda. Lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera lanzado, pero el olfato de Broly, muy desarrollado incluso para los de su especie, detectó un olor ajeno y agresivo en el interior de la cúpula. La bola de energía no llegó a formarse y una sonrisa divertida se formó en su boca al ver que, en el otro extremo de la pista de baile, ya había humanos que empezaban a correr. "A ver cómo te las apañas con esto, princesa" susurró antes de cruzar las piernas sobre el cielo para no perderse nada del espectáculo.

En la pista de baile, un grito seguido de otros muchos rompió el romántico ambiente. Apple y Bra se separaron y las miradas de todo aquel que había allí se clavaron en los alumnos que corrían despavoridos lejos de la entrada, intentando huir inútilmente hacia los jardines con las puertas de cristal cerradas. Como si estuvieran conectadas telepáticamente, Peach y Bra cruzaron miradas y ambas retrocedieron hacia donde estaba la muchedumbre. En ese momento lo vieron.

La sala temblaba con los pasos del ser que se introdujo en la habitación. Apple abrió los ojos como platos y Peach se agarró del brazo de Bra al ver al enorme hombre, de tres metros y por lo menos trescientos kilos de puro músculo adentrándose en la sala. Llevaba puesta una armadura rasgada y vieja, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza larga y oscura y llevaba una gruesa espada cargada al hombro. No solo su tamaño evidenciaba que no era humano, sino también sus largos brazos, que se arrastraban allí por donde andaba. Además, su cara estaba tapada por un montón de vendas sucias que solo dejaban ver sus enormes ojos.

El grito fue colectivo, y la gente empezó a arañar los cristales intentando salir de allí. Cuando Apple y Peach corriendo hasta los demás, ella también hizo amago de ir, pero aquella criatura de tamaño descomunal aplastó una mesa de metal con el puño cerrado y habló con voz profunda y lenta, remarcando cada palabra.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está la princesa?"

Entonces Bra se detuvo. Fue la única de todos cuantos allí había que no huyó. Se quedó parada en mitad de la sala y permitió que la criatura se le acercara. El monstruo se inclinó sobre ella y la olió con una nariz inexistente tras la venda.

"Princesaaaa…" susurró.

"¡Bra!" oyó gritar a Peach a sus espaldas. "¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"

El monstruo estiró su larga mano y se la tendió a Bra, que observó sus uñas con auténtico asco.

"Ven conmigo, princesaaaa…"

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" el monstruo no contestó, y Bra retrocedió y se giró hacia sus compañeros. "Romped el cristal y…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la criatura agitó su larga mano con intención de golpearla y Bra dio una voltereta en el aire para esquivarlo con agilidad. Sus garras se engancharon en su vestido y este se rasgó por la parte de su pecho, dejando a la vista un sujetador de color blanco. Bra no podía creérselo. Se llevó la mano al pecho y la furia la recorrió por completo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "¡HAS ROTO MI PRECIOSO VESTIDO!"

Eso era el colmo. Ella, que había pasado horas arreglándose y buscando los complementos necesarios para esa maravilla, ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda en su fiesta maravillosa, la que llevaba meses esperando, por la que se había peleado con Broly, por la que le esperarían horas de duro entrenamiento extra, por la que había pataleado antes de que su padre desapareciera. Además, otro aliciente era ese. Maldita sea, hacía semanas que no veía a su padre y empezaba a preocuparse.

Bra agarró una de las sillas que había desperdigadas por la sala, y la lanzó contra el cristal de la cúpula, rompiéndolo al instante.

"¡Largaos de aquí!" gritó, y poca gente hubo que le llevara la contraria. Todo el mundo se abalanzó hacia el exterior a gran velocidad. Todos, excepto Peach y su hermano.

"¡Bra!"

"¡Que te largues he dicho!"

"¡Jo, tío, qué pasada!" oyó que exclamaba Pear antes de que su hermana lo agarrara con fuerza del brazo y lo obligara a correr hacia los jardines.

Una vez que Bra y la criatura estuvieron a solas, la joven llevó las manos a su bolso y sacó los guantes blancos que habían pertenecido a Vegeta. Se los puso. Después se quitó los tacones y adquirió una pose agresiva.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cargado mi fiesta, maldito gusano"

Y se abalanzó sobre él como una leona se abalanzaría sobre su presa. Broly lo observó todo desde el exterior. Bra empezó con un golpe directo a la mandíbula que hizo que el monstruo se tambaleara. Siguió dándole puñetazos en la cara hasta que la venda se empapó en sangre y la criatura gritó escupiendo los dientes.

Bra estaba auténticamente enfadada, y no le costó trabajo esquivar los bandazos de la criatura que intentaba atraparla con sus largos brazos. La agilidad era lo suyo, y junto a la fuerza que Broly le había enseñado a aumentar de forma desproporcionada para su pequeño cuerpo, la princesa se convertía en un arma mortífera. Logró agarrar la muñeca de su enemigo y, apoyándolo sobre su propia espalda, lo lanzó brutalmente contra el suelo, tumbándolo de espaldas. La criatura se quedó inmóvil y Bra sonrió con superioridad. Dándola por acabada, le dio la espalda.

"Mal hecho" murmuró Broly para sí mismo.

El monstruo agarró su gran espada entonces y con sus largos brazos, logró agitarla en el aire y dirigirla hasta ella. Sorprendida, Bra se hizo a un lado, pero el filo de la espada le alcanzó el bajo del vestido, rasgándolo hasta dejar al aire su muslo. Un pequeño corte se abrió a lo largo de este y ella hizo un gesto de dolor, lo que hizo que Broly se tensara y frunciera el ceño.

"¡Increíble!" oyó gritar a un hombre que, bajo él, oculto tras unos arbustos, hacía fotos sin ton ni son. Irritado estiró un dedo hacia él y la cámara de fotos estalló entre sus manos. No permitiría que nada ni nadie molestara a su alumna mientras peleaba.

Bra estaba furiosa y deseó acabar con esa pelea de inmediato. Sin más, estiró una mano hacia la criatura y cargó energía, atrayendo la atención inmediata de Broly. Ese no era un ataque normal y corriente, y se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado hasta que vio la sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en su cara mientras lo hacía.

Era la viva imagen de su padre.

"¡Big bang attack!"

La criatura desapareció en cuestión de un segundo, desintegrada por semejante poder. Los cristales de la cúpula se hicieron añicos, estallando en miles de pedazos. El ataque fue tan letal, que atravesó las paredes e hizo estallar por los aires todo el recinto, envolviéndolo todo en una nube de humo. Broly esperó pacientemente, con el pecho lleno de orgullo. No solo había mostrado un poder devastador, sino también un control absoluto. Con un ataque así podría haber destruido buena parte de la ciudad, pero lo había controlado perfectamente.

Bra no tardó en emerger de la nube de humo hacia el cielo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a las consecuencias de los destrozos. Tan ensimismada estaba que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Broly.

"Big bang attack. Muy original" dijo con sarcasmo captando su atención al instante. "No serás una guerrera de pura cepa hasta que tengas un ataque propio, pero para ser una copia no está mal"

"¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?" preguntó con mal disimulado fastidio.

"Si lo hubiera sido no habría enviado algo tan débil. Ha sido patético ver como esa cosa te hería" Bra se miró a sí misma. Su vestido estaba hecho jirones, dejando al descubierto su sujetador blanco y sus muslos heridos. Incluso podía ver las bragas que llevaba puestas debajo. Avergonzada, se cubrió como pudo con las manos. Los ojos de Broly estaban clavados en ese tajo sangrante. No era una herida profunda, pero debía escocer. Pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla y le acarició la cabeza con una mano. "Vámonos de aquí antes de que te hagan más fotos"

Bra asintió y ambos volaron hasta un remoto edificio, alto, muy alto, desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad. Aterrizaron en la azotea y ella utilizó el móvil para calmar a Peach. La pobre había estado llorando mientras le exigía a la policía que la buscaran hasta dar con ella con semejante destrozo. Tras un buen rato consiguió que se calmara.

Para cuando hubo terminado de hablar había empezado a nevar otra vez, y Bra se acercó a la baranda donde Broly estaba sentado, observando la ciudad desde las alturas. Su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro, tranquila, como un péndulo.

"¿Ya no le tienes miedo a la nieve?" bromeó ella.

"No ha tenido gracia" se quejó él. "Este mundo es muy raro. Cae agua helada, el viento puede destruir bosques, las olas se tragan la tierra…"

"¿Cómo era tu planeta?"

"¿Vegetasei? No lo sé. Supongo que sabrás que estalló por los aires."

"Eso lo sé. Me refiero al planeta en el que estuviste hasta que… moriste"

"He estado en muchos. Mi padre y yo nunca nos quedábamos demasiado tiempo en uno"

"¿Por qué no?" Broly sonrió macabramente.

"Porque yo siempre los acababa haciendo estallar" Bra negó con la cabeza, recriminándole ese comportamiento, aunque sabía de sobra que él sabía que estaba mal, pero no le importaba.

"¿Y esos planetas eran tan bonitos como este?"

Broly se lo pensó. Observó la ciudad iluminada por miles de luces y pensó en su pequeño rincón del bosque, tan cómodo, tan lleno de colores y de animales pacíficos. También recordó el paisaje nevado. No, definitivamente no había nada comparado a eso.

"Mi padre decía que el planeta Tierra era el más maravilloso de todos cuanto había visto, por eso quería librarse de Kakarotto y de Vegeta, para poder vivir aquí. Eso pasó después de asegurarse de que yo no lo destruiría con la diadema inhibidora"

"Siento tener que decirlo, pero tu padre era idiota" Broly soltó una carcajada estridente ante semejante atrevimiento. Desde luego solo su alumna era capaz de insultar a su padre con él delante, aunque en realidad no le importaba. "Podríamos haberlo compartido"

"El problema era ese. Quería construir una especie de nuevo Vegetasei aquí, en la Tierra, pero para eso debía destruir a los humanos y utilizar a las hembras para tener nuevos descendientes. Quería ser el nuevo rey utilizándome a mí. No había nada que compartir."

Bra se sentó a su lado, temblando de frío con cada copo que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos.

"Así que un nuevo Vegetasei… supongo que este planeta le parecía hermoso e ideal"

"Sí. Además, los saiyans solo podemos tener hijos entre nosotros o con miembros de este planeta, así que esa era la idea"

"¿Y a ti qué te parece? En lugar de destruirlo… ¿no has pensado en que podrías vivir aquí?" Broly desvió la mirada al cielo, pensativo.

"No lo había pensado. Pero de todas formas, al luchar contra Kakarotto lo más probable es que se desintegre."

"Pues es una pena, porque vais a destruir un planeta único y especial"

"¿Especial?" Bra asintió y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Así conseguiría ganar más tiempo, tal vez lograra cambiar la mentalidad de Broly y encima se divertiría.

"¿Y si me dejas mostrártelo? Lo mejor de este planeta, ¿querrías verlo?" Broly clavó los ojos en ella, sopesando posibilidades. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad, pero perderían demasiado tiempo de entrenamiento. "Vamos" insistió ella, dándole un ligero toque en el hombro. Sin embargo no parecía muy convencido. "No tienes nada que perder, será algo único, te lo prometo" pero Broly no estaba tan seguro de eso. "Cuando mi padre llegó aquí también quería destruir el planeta, pero no lo hizo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tiene propiedades curativas."

"¿Curativas?"

"Sí. Propiedades que lo curan todo, incluso el dolor más intenso." Bra recordó la forma en la que él había hablado sobre su padre, sobre lo poco que sabía sobre su vida. Recordó la manera en la que le había mirado cuando le habló sobre el braummuro y la ternura que eso le provocaba. Se llevó la mano al corazón y tragó saliva, temblando, pero ya no de frío, sino de nervios. "Cierra los ojos"

"¿Que cierre los ojos? ¿Para qué?"

"Tú solo hazlo, y no los abras sientas lo que sientas hasta que yo te lo diga"

Broly se mostró reticente, pero con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad, acabó cerrando los ojos. Entonces Bra se dejó caer y voló hasta tenerlo delante, lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su respiración chocando contra su cara. Muy despacio, todavía temblando, posó una mano sobre su duro pecho. Su corazón latía contra su mano muy lentamente, proporcionándole calor con cada latido. Bra investigó sus rudas facciones. Era la primera vez que ella le observaba tan de cerca. En su cara no había la más mínima muestra de delicadeza. Era pura roca, pura brutalidad, como si fuera mármol tallado a base de puñetazos. Era la cara de un bárbaro, de un guerrero criado en el rencor y en el odio. No podía reconocer los gestos de Goku ni de su padre en él, porque Broly era un mundo aparte. Un mundo que todavía no conocía.

Podría matarla por lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así lo hizo.

Los labios de Bra eran suaves y estaban bien cuidados e hidratados. Los de él estaban agrietados y secos, propios de una mandíbula dura como la suya, pero eso no le importó. Simplemente los juntó en un beso que pretendía tantear los límites que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Cuando los unió, sintió que su pecho dejaba de agitarse. Broly estaba conteniendo la respiración, y mientras el corazón de Bra parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, el corazón del guerrero legendario pareció pararse en seco, congelándose. Aun así, no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando colocó las manos en sus mejillas para impedir que escapara, frotando sus labios con el pulgar, buscando la entrada para su lengua.

Fue él el que agitó la cabeza y entreabrió la boca para que encajara con la suya. Fue su cola la que se enredó alrededor de su cintura para que no se atreviera a apartarse de él. Fueron sus manos las que ascendieron hasta sus muñecas y las apretaron con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle auténtico daño a un humano. Sin embargo, fue la lengua de Bra la que se aventuró a ir más allá de la barrera de los dientes. Por un momento, cuando un sonido gutural inundó la boca de Broly y acabó en la suya, pensó que se atrevería a cerrar la mandíbula y le mordería como un animal, pero en lugar de eso su lengua se unió a la suya en una húmeda danza mientras sus labios se frotaban.

La nieve caía sin parar, pero el calor que ambos desprendían la derretía antes de que tocara sus cuerpos.

Bra se sintió abochornada al darse cuenta de que Broly era realmente bruto. Incluso ese contacto tan íntimo lo estaba convirtiendo en una pelea por la supremacía al hacer chocar sus lenguas como si de una batalla se tratase, obligándola a retroceder hasta el interior de su propia boca. Fue ella la que acabó apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros para separarse, porque otra vez sentía la humedad entre las piernas y no estaba segura de poder marcar un límite si seguían así. Quería rodearle el cuello con los brazos, hundir las manos en su pelo oscuro y llegar hasta las profundidades de su garganta. Quería, pero se detuvo.

Lo obligó a mantenerse en su sitio antes de separarse con un sonido húmedo, separando las lenguas que parecían haberse enredado entre boca y boca. Acto seguido desvió la mirada porque no tenía ni idea de cómo mirarle a la cara tras algo así. Sus labios estaban totalmente húmedos y rojos y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Broly, sin embargo, no parecía para nada agitado.

Bra acabó apoyando la frente sobre la del guerrero legendario, que dejó escapar un suspiro por el acercamiento.

"Una semana" dijo él con voz ronca sin abrir los ojos todavía. "Puedes enseñarme lo que quieras en ese tiempo, pero después volveremos al entrenamiento y nada nos impedirá alcanzar mi meta"

"Vale" musitó ella, apartándose de él en el aire. Su cola se agitó vagamente antes de que él abriera los ojos y flotara, pasando por el lado de ella sin mirarla a la cara.

"Un planeta profundo, el tuyo" dijo a modo de broma, soltando una risita por lo bajo. "Y a juzgar por lo que capta mi olfato desde aquí, también húmedo" cuando Broly le lanzó una sonrisa que solo podía interpretar como maliciosa, Bra entendió la indirecta y se quedó muda de bochorno.

Quiso matarlo. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matarlo como en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso contuvo su enfado, apretó las piernas y empezó a descender lentamente hacia el suelo.

"¡Eres un mono asqueroso y te odio!" gritó conforme descendía, y las carcajadas de Broly retumbaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

_[…]_

Estaba cansado. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cansado, pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que _él _podía sentirlo y no tardaría en ponerse en marcha para saber qué ocurría. Después de dos fusiones, y también como los únicos supervivientes de una raza prácticamente extinta era inevitable que, por mucha que fuera su rivalidad, no se estableciera un vínculo más fuerte que el que tenía con cualquier otro guerrero o humano.

"Vegeta…" oyó que lo llamaba Kakarotto. Acababa de usar la trasportación instantánea, y aunque esperaba encontrarse con un rival furioso, no esperó encontrarse el tétrico ambiente que lo rodeaba. El príncipe de los guerreros estaba rodeado de cadáveres desmembrados y ninguno de ellos era humano. Goku no era muy agudo, pero sabía lo que eso significaba.

"¿Sabes tú por qué las criaturas están tan revolucionadas últimamente? No solo los de nuestro planeta, sino también los que hay fuera de él. Parece que quieren invadirnos de repente. Nunca había visto algo así, no desde Freezer y Namek. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

Vegeta le daba la espalda, sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres alienígenas que había preparado para hacer desaparecer con un ataque devastador. Suspiró ante la pregunta de su rival y ladeó el cuello. Cuando clavó los ojos en él, Goku tragó saliva. Tenía la misma mirada que en aquel entonces, pero esta vez no era él su objetivo.

"Ten por seguro que, si la vida de este planeta no estuviera en peligro, ni te lo mencionaría, pero supongo que tienes tanto derecho a saberlo como cualquiera. De todas formas quiero que te quede clara una cosa antes de que hablemos sobre ello" Goku se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que en ese momento no había lugar para las bromas.

Vegeta se levantó de la pila y anduvo hasta él con la mirada más agresiva que le había visto en la vida. Que estuviera empapado en sangre solo lo hacía ver aun más peligroso si cabía. Estiró una mano hacia los cadáveres y los cuerpos empezaron a consumirse inmediatamente, ardiendo en una gran fogata.

Goku le prestó toda su atención cuando de su boca salieron unas palabras que para nada se esperaba.

"Es mi familia, y seré yo quien la proteja pase lo que pase. Si te entrometes, te mato."

Y Goku supo que, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Vegeta hablaba en serio.

…..

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya empieza la acción porque claro, un fic de Dragon Ball sin acción no tiene mucho sentido xD

Aquí respondo a los rewiens que no he podido contestar por mensaje privado.

Shorty and Barat – Gracias por el rewien y por tus preguntas, que son bastante interesantes. Como verás en este capi, lo de la hora de la caza no estaba pensada para cazar a Broly. Vegeta todavía no ha reparado en su presencia porque lo da totalmente por muerto, al igual que Goku y los demás. Ni por asomo piensan que el que está cerca de Bra puede ser él, porque tampoco ha mostrado su poder todavía. Y sí, tienes razón. Decir ssj3 en Broly ya es una bestialidad muy grande xD. ¡Da miedo! Espero que en este capítulo veas más claro el vínculo que se está estableciendo entre estos dos. Lo del poder de Bra… no tengo ni idea hablando en unidades xD pero puedo decir que está rondando el poder de Goku poco antes de cargarse a Freezer, es decir, antes de transformarse en súper saiyanjin por primera vez, así que no va mal desencaminada. Te llevarás una sorpresa respecto a su poder, porque aunque no lo parezca, Bra tiene un poder innato increíble, como ya se ha mostrado en este capítulo. Lo único que pasa es que todavía no le han dado motivos para despertarlo. Lo de Paragus… no lo había pensado, pero supongo que se sorprendería muchísimo o incluso no se lo creería. Y lo del pelo verde, no, a Broly se le ponía el pelo verde por la diadema, pero en este fic no la lleva puesta, así que su transformación es normal, como en la segunda película.

Que sepas que uno de los motivos por el que he subido antes, ha sido por tu largo comentario. ¡Me encantan los comentarios largos xD! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Guest – muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

SullyOnTheRoad – sí, es una pena, pero ten en cuenta que necesito un periodo de tiempo para poder escribirlos xD Intento hilarla lo mejor que puedo y aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta de ello. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir y te espero en el próximo!

Oriana Perea – Espero no dejarlo incompleto! Por lo pronto no voy a hacerlo! Eso sería ya por causas mayores xD. ¡Nos leemos!

Y ya está. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. La primera cita con Brocolín

Alaaaaaa, os he notado un poco nerviosas por este capítulo a juzgar por los últimos rewiens y mensajes privados, pero tranquilas! Que yo siempre actualizo el domingo, pero no digo la hora, eeh. Si algún domingo no puedo, cosa que será probablemente cuando esté de exámenes, pero por suerte no de momento, os lo avisaré, así que tranquilas.

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco de transición, aunque ocurren cosas muuuuuuuy divertidas, otras muy emotivas y otras… no digo nada, ya lo veréis. El caso es que creo que en este capítulo Broly ha mostrado su lado más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿humano, quizás? Más o menos. Me ha recordado horrores a Goku mientras escribía sobre él, y luego a Vegeta enormemente, pero si no os derretís con el final y con las decisiones que toma, no seréis personas! Además de que, cuando quiere, puede hacer ruborizar a una maldita estatua de mármol.

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiens. Supongo que en el siguiente capítulo tendré que haceros un regalo porque con este, creo que superaré los 100 rewiens! Si los supero… será un buen regalo, de los que sé que os gustan a vosotras aunque lo neguéis. Es decir, haré honor al rated M que tiene este fic, jojojojo.

Ah, por cierto, le doy especialmente las gracias a Nocturnals por el precioso dibujo que me ha hecho *o* si me da permiso, quizás pueda poner una dirección aquí para que todos podáis verlo.

Ahora sí que, sin más preámbulos, ¡aquí os dejo el capítulo!

**Capítulo 10**

**La primera cita con Brocolín**

_Día 126._

Una energía verde y poderosa cubrió su cuerpo herido. Sorprendidos, todos los que lo rodeaban retrocedieron un par de metros en ese terreno baldío y seco, deforme por la violencia empleada sobre él, por la guerra más cruel jamás vista. Estaban a punto de presenciar algo increíble, y tuvieron miedo, mucho miedo.

"¿Qué significa esto, Capitán Zanahoria? ¡Su poder está aumentando un trillón de veces!" exclamó el General Lechugón.

"Es tal y como decía la leyenda. Él se está transformando… ¡en el súper brócoli legendario!"

Entonces, Brocolín, con los ojos brillando en su gran cabeza verde, desenvainó el puerro que tenía atado a su tronco. Los malvados Capitán Zanahoria y General Lechugón retrocedieron asustados.

"Ese es el puerro legendario" exclamó el General Lechugón. "Si nos toca con él, estaremos acabados"

"Será mejor que nos retiremos y avisemos de esto al rey de los vegetales" declaró el Capitán Zanahoria, y Lechugón asintió.

"¡No dejaré que escapéis! ¡Vengaré la muerte de mi mejor amigo, el señor Patata, y devolveré la lluvia al huerto de los tubérculos!" pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Sus enemigos, junto a Berenjenina, se montaron sobre su nave voladora, el _EnterTomate_, y una nube de arena se levantó mientras ellos se alzaban en el cielo.

"¡Brocolín!" gritó Berenjenina, con sus ojos berenjenas lagrimeando al ser secuestrada.

"¡No, Berenjenina!" exclamó él, alzando una mano hacia el cielo.

"Volveremos a vernos, Brocolín, guerrero del brócoli. ¡Juajuajuajuajua!" rió perversamente el Capitán Zanahoria mientras su nave desaparecía en la lejanía.

¿De verdad Brocolín se ha convertido en el súper brócoli legendario? ¿Podrá salvar a Berenjenina? ¿Podrá revivir al señor Patata para que luchen juntos contra el rey de los vegetales? ¿Crecerán más tubérculos en los jardines de la señora Apio? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Bra se quedó patidifusa cuando el capítulo de Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli, acabó. Su mirada se desvió inmediatamente a Broly, que sentado frente a la televisión de rodillas, la observaba mientras su cola azotaba el suelo, moviéndose como la de un perrito feliz.

"No me lo puedo creer" dijo Broly sin apartar la vista de la tele. "¡Brocolín se ha convertido en el súper brócoli legendario!"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" él la miró con ojos afilados. "¿Hemos dejado de entrenar para ver esta tontería?" preguntó ella, y Broly golpeó el suelo, indignado ante semejante insulto.

"¿Cómo te atreves, medio humana? Brocolín intenta salvar el mundo de los vegetales. ¡Es un noble guerrero y merece respeto!" Bra, que se entretenía devorando una bolsa de patatas sobre la cama mientras veía la televisión en la casa cápsula, se levantó y se acercó a Broly, que sentado sobre el suelo, había observado atentamente el capítulo.

"Es un brócoli, Broly. Un brócoli no puede pelear. ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta esa verdura!"

"¡Claro que me gusta!" gritó, y acto seguido le dio la espalda para cruzarse de brazos, muy serio. "Por algo me llamo Broly. Es obvio que Brocolín y yo tenemos mucho en común"

"¿Ah, sí? Pues si tanto respeto te merece Brocolín, ¿por qué no te olvidas de esa tontería de destruir el universo y te dedicas a protegerlo, como hace él?" Bra sonrió ante su lógica aplastante. Él, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, miró fijamente la televisión antes de volverse hacia ella.

"Es un maldito brócoli, Bra. ¿Por qué iba a dejar de destruir el universo porque un dibujo animado con forma de verdura intente protegerlo?"

"¡Pues eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, mono estúpido!" chilló ella al verse burlada. Él tuvo la intención de replicar, pero un anuncio con grandes letras verdes y chillonas atrajo su atención. El muñeco llamado Brocolín apareció en la pantalla acompañado por sus amigos, Berenjenina y el señor Patata, que como sus propios nombres indicaban, eran una berenjena y una patata.

"¡Hola, niños y niñas!" empezó a hablar Brocolín. "Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de esta semana porque tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros. ¡Para celebrar el primer aniversario de la serie de Brocolín vamos a conmemorarlo con la primera película de Brocolín! Será fantástico y esperamos veros a todos allí, así que ya sabéis. ¡Corred a por la entradas al cine más cercano!"

Bra alzó una ceja y entreabrió la boca cuando Brocolín y las demás verduras empezaron a cantar la canción del huerto mágico, esa que Broly se sabía de memoria y que a veces tarareaba mientras se bañaba en el lago. Al ver que la cola del guerrero se había puesto tiesa tras su espalda, la joven tuvo un mal presentimiento y, lentamente, empezó a andar hacia la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir volando de allí, algo la detuvo.

"Bra" la llamó Broly. Al volverse hacia él, su corazón se derritió. Sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad y su cola se sacudía de un lado para otro. Sentado sobre sus dos piernas en el suelo mientras la observaba fijamente, la imagen de un cachorro adorable apareció en su cabeza.

No pudo negarse. Tendría que llevarlo al cine y aguantar una película de dos horas rodeada de críos insoportables, porque por supuesto, dejar que fuera solo no entraba dentro de sus planes. Podría matar a alguien si se colaban o si le robaban palomitas. No, de eso nada. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie conocido en el estreno. Pero, ¿qué clase de idiota capaz de reconocer a Broly iría a ver Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli? No conocía a nadie lo suficientemente infantil, inmaduro y carente de vergüenza como para ir a ver algo tan estúpido.

¿O sí lo conocía?

[…]

"¡Uaaaaaaaaah!" un grito atronador recorrió los rincones más recónditos del Monte Paoz, exaltando a los animales, haciendo temblar a los árboles y estremeciendo a los habitantes del monte. Pan, que estudiaba al aire libre preparándose para el examen que tendría al día siguiente, dio un salto sobre la silla y corrió hasta el interior de la casa de sus abuelos con el corazón en un puño.

"¡Abuelito!" gritó, porque si reconocía algo, eran los gritos de su abuelo cuando su abuela empezaba a darle golpes con una sartén. Abrió la puerta del tirón y descubrió a Chichí crujiendo sus propios nudillos frente a su abuelo. Pan se acercó, y vio a Goku con la cara pegada contra la tele, literalmente hablando.

La estaba abrazando.

"Abuela…" murmuró Pan, y Chichí, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, se giró hacia ella.

"Esto es ridículo, Pan. No puedo creerme que a un adulto de su edad le gusten cosas así" dijo ella.

"¡Brocolín!" gritó su abuelo entonces sin dejar de abrazar la tele. "¡Brocolín estrena su película! ¡Quiero verla, quiero verla, quiero verla!"

"¡Goku, por favor, compórtate!" le gritó Chichí, pero él siguió abrazado a la tele sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, como un niño pequeño abrazando los juguetes el día de navidad. "Esos malditos dibujos animados los ven niños de diez años. ¿Cómo pueden gustarle tanto?"

"Abuelo, eres como un niño pequeño. No tienes remedio" suspiró Pan, secundando la opinión de su abuela. Y es que había vivido momentos demasiado vergonzosos con la inocencia de Goku como para pasárselos por alto.

Recordaba el día que fue al médico con sus abuelos porque le tocaba ponerse la vacuna contra la meningitis. Se suponía que ellos iban a animarla, pero nunca pasó tanto bochorno como en el momento en el que el médico sacó la aguja. Su abuelo la vio de lejos, pero eso no consiguió tranquilizarlo. Pan ni siquiera sintió el pinchazo, pues sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana que Goku atravesó con su cuerpo para salir corriendo tan rápido como podía. La cosa habría sido menos desastrosa si su abuelo no hubiera cruzado el cementerio gritando que lo iban a inyectar justo cuando estaban enterrando a un oficial del ejército. Salió en las noticias de la tarde, y fue uno de los videos más vistos en internet durante meses.

Su padre le decía que su abuelo era alguien especial, ¡y tanto que lo era! Pero aunque los demás podían desear tener un abuelo como Goku, Pan podía asegurar que al cabo de los años, cuando la madurez, las creencias y todo lo demás superaban a las de tu abuelo, deseabas tener a alguien normal al que no estafaran cuando caminara solo por la ciudad.

Quizás ella había madurado demasiado pronto, y quizás fue ese el motivo por el que Chichí la miró con ojos brillantes cuando Goku empezó a suplicar que lo llevaran al cine. Podía ir solo, por supuesto, pero la realidad era bien distinta. La última vez que Chichí lo mandó a la ciudad a hacerle un recado, se gastó todo el dinero en unas habichuelas supuestamente mágicas. Las plantó y las regó durante meses esperando que creciera una planta gigante que lo guiara a la tierra de los gigantes, pero solo crecieron zanahorias.

"Pan, cariño, ¿podrías llevarlo tú al cine?" le preguntó su abuela.

"¿Yo? Pero es que… ¡allí solo habrá niños pequeños, abuela, y me da vergüenza!" replicó ella. "¿No puedes llevarlo tú?"

"La última vez que fuimos al cine solos, estuve a punto de ahogarlo entre las palomitas" dijo ella muy seria.

"Bueno, ¿y no puedes hacerlo tú, papá?" le preguntó a Gohan cuando llegó a casa esa noche. Su padre recordó el día que fue al cine por primera vez, a la escasa edad de ocho años, durante su entrenamiento para luchar contra los androides. Vieron una película llamada Noche sangrienta 6, y mientras Goku comía palomitas con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, Gohan observó durante setenta minutos cómo destripaban a la gente. Una risa nerviosa emergió de entre sus labios.

"No, cariño. Este fin de semana tengo muchas cosas que hacer" respondió con las manos temblorosas mientras intentaba comer.

"¿Y tú, mamá?" Videl miró a su hija y una carcajada histérica emergió de su boca.

"¡Lo siento, cielo, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a tu abuelo al dojo!" mintió. Gohan le había hablado sobre la vida que había pasado junto a su bueno pero torpe padre, y prefería no arriesgarse a adquirir sus mismos traumas infantiles. "Tendrás que hacerlo tú"

"¡Pero es que yo…!" Videl se inclinó sobre ella y, muy bajito, le habló al oído.

"¿Por qué no le dices a tu abuelo que llame a Uub y vais los tres juntos?"

"¡Mamá!" gritó Pan entonces, ruborizada. Gohan recuperó la compostura entonces. Su fino oído escuchó la referencia, y ocultando su aguda mirada tras un periódico pasado, hizo un comentario al respecto.

"Uub… ese chico es demasiado mayor. No me gusta ni un pelo."

"Estás anticuado, Gohan" se burló su mujer.

"¡Tiene seis años más que Pan! Además, ella es demasiado joven para esas cosas. Primero los estudios, el entrenamiento y luego ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en… chicos" musitó lo último, casi escupiendo sobre el suelo. La simple idea de imaginarse a su hija tan cercana a algún muchacho le irritaba, y todo el mundo sabía que era mejor no irritar a Son Gohan.

"Está bien, iré" se decidió ella entonces. Su leve sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para su padre, que se levantó de la silla cuando su hija se dirigió a la casa de sus abuelos para darles la noticia.

"¡Nada de Uub!" gritó. "¡Como invites a Uub, te castigaré dos semanas sin entrenamientos!"

"Deja a la niña disfrutar, Gohan, que ella sabe cuidarse sola"

"¡Pero Videl…!" la mirada envenenada de su mujer lo hizo callar y sentarse nuevamente frente a la mesa. No importaba por donde se mirara. Las mujeres Son eran las más fieras y dignas de temer del mundo entero. Pan estaría bien con Uub o sin él.

[…]

_Día 128. Noche del estreno de la película Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli._

"¿Por qué tengo que cambiarme de ropa, Bra?" preguntó Broly cuando se colocó el simple pero cómodo chándal aquel fin de semana. Era lo único que ella había podido conseguir de su talla: chándal y algún que otro kimono para grandes karatekas. La ropa oriental le sentaba bien, y Bra estaba segura de que con ese aspecto y tamaño pocas cosas le quedaban bien. Todavía recordaba el día que le había traído ropa de caballero para que se la probara, recién comprada de una talla especial. Había estallado en carcajadas, porque con esa expresión tan ruda y el collar de braummuro que parecía reluciente oro brillando sobre la chaqueta oscura, parecía un líder de la mafia. Por lo menos con ese chándal azul claro daba una impresión inocente.

"Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no puedes ir a la ciudad sin camiseta. Además, hace mucho frío, ¿no crees? Será mejor que te abrigues" contestó ella, subiéndole la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal hasta el cuello. Broly la miró con los ojos entornados. Ese día, Bra le había dicho a su madre que iría al cine con Peach, y que no la esperara para cenar. Como siempre, habían pasado toda la tarde entrenando, aunque Broly no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Se había llevado cientos de golpes que cada vez le causaban más daño. La ilusión al pensar que por la noche conocería a su héroe lo estaba trastocando, pero Bra sabía que no era ese el motivo por el que se había encogido cuando le había dado una patada en el costado.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y a Broly le estaba empezando a costar manejarla.

Por supuesto, Bra había llevado ropa de repuesto, y mientras él se daba un baño en el lago helado, ella se había relajado en la bañera que Broly nunca utilizaba. Al cabo de diez minutos, él ya tocaba a la puerta del baño, entusiasmado por llegar de los primeros.

La ropa que llevaba Bra mantenía confuso al guerrero legendario. Las botas negras de tacón alto le impedirían pelear si alguien les atacaba, la falda a cuadros rojos y negros y la apretada camiseta de licra también roja poco dejaban para la imaginación. Podía ver un marcado escote a pesar de la bufanda y se había pintado los ojos de manera que parecían más grandes. Broly ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Salvo el día del baile, no recordaba haberla visto tan provocativa.

No estaba seguro de si le agradaba.

"Si hace tanto frío, ¿por qué tú vas enseñando las piernas y parte del pecho?" preguntó él, suspicaz. Bra, ya a punto de salir por la puerta de la casa cápsula, lo miró y sonrió de manera coqueta.

"Es para estar más sexy, por supuesto"

"¿Sexy? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Una persona sexy es una persona que, digamos… te parece muy caliente" explicó ella, pero al ver como él alzaba una ceja, sin entender, decidió puntualizar más. "Una persona con la que te gustaría estar para, ya sabes, procrear, como tú dices"

"¿Y tú eres sexy?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" preguntó ella dando vueltas sobre sí misma, mostrándose con esa ropa tan descubierta para, finalmente, guiñarle un ojo. Broly la observó sin la más mínima reacción, hierático. Un poco herida en su orgullo, Bra decidió dejar de posar para carraspear y asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, a los humanos les parezco sexy. Es más, me gusta ser sexy."

"¿Es que quieres que todo el mundo te procree?" le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Supo que la pregunta no había sido la adecuada cuando Bra apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y arrugó el entrecejo de esa manera que solo podía ser similar a la de Vegeta.

"¿Me estás llamando puta?" gritó, indignada. Broly quiso replicar algo mordaz, pero Bra no le permitió hablar y se cruzó de brazos con una marcada vena en la frente. "Como digas algo parecido otra vez no iremos a ver la película. Además, serás un buen hombre y no amenazarás, pegarás ni destruirás nada en un arranque de mal genio ¿queda claro?"

Broly se tragó su frustración. ¿Quién era ella para amenazarle con la película de Brocolín? Pero una parte de sí mismo decidió obedecerla. Debía reconocer que cierto respeto crecía en su interior cuando Bra se enfadaba con él.

Como esa noche amenazaba con nevar, la joven había cogido prestado el aerocoche de su madre y ambos se montaron en silencio. Cuando salieron del bosque y se adentraron en la carretera, una pregunta más voló por la mente del guerrero legendario. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, pero la curiosidad podía con él, y el silencio de Bra mientras conducía dando bamboleos como una loca solo conseguía inquietarle.

"Bra…" la llamó con voz tranquila. No quería que se exaltara y lo llevara de vuelta a casa por un repentino golpe de voz. Sabía que si había alguien que cambiara de opinión de manera repentina, esa era ella.

"¿Qué?" la joven se adentró en la aerovía a toda velocidad, adelantando sin miedo y sin respetar las normas de circulación. Poco le importaba chocar con alguien, pues tenía la certeza de que no saldría herida, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo del pobre inocente al que golpeara.

"¿Yo soy sexy?"

Bra dio un frenazo tan fuerte, que casi se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante. El conductor de detrás dio un pitido y acto seguido, la adelantó gritándole que estaba loca por frenar así en una aerovía. Lentamente, con los brazos temblorosos, la chica se giró hacia su copiloto, que ni siquiera se había tambaleado por el agitado movimiento.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?" cuestionó tan roja como un farolillo.

Broly se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió de manera enigmática.

"Es que como te humedeces tanto cuando me ves desnudo, y como me besaste después de ese baile tuyo…" Bra palideció y encogió las piernas. Un nuevo grito se escuchó al otro lado de la ventana del coche y Broly puso mala cara, molesto más por el ruido que por los insultos.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu olfato? ¿Es que puedes olerlo todo, o qué?"

"Tengo un olfato bastante bueno, sí. Podría olerte y rastrearte sin sentir tu ki a bastante distancia" confesó él. "También sé que tienes la sangre ahora mismo. Las hembras se ponen de mal humor cuando les llega la sangre, así que supongo que…"

"Maldita sea, Broly, ¿es que no te da asco oler esas cosas?" preguntó ella con el corazón acelerado.

"Es el olor de una hembra llamando a un macho. ¿Por qué iba a darme asco?" Broly dejó caer la cabeza contra la ventana del copiloto, aparentemente indiferente. "Al contrario, es muy agradable." Bra apretó con fuerza el volante e intentó borrar eso último de su cabeza. No sabía cómo tomarse que él le dijera que le gustaba el olor de sus flujos vaginales.

"Yo me lavo a fondo todos los días" quiso aclarar.

"¿Por qué te pones así? Te he dicho que me gusta. De hecho, a veces incluso me dan ganas de…" pero ella no quiso saber cómo pensaba acabar la frase. Sin más, metió la primera marcha y pisó el acelerador. El aerocoche salió disparado hacia adelante y esta vez incluso Broly se agarró al asiento del copiloto, sorprendido por esa brusquedad.

"¡No intentes seducirme, mono estúpido!" gritó, atravesando la ciudad a toda velocidad.

[…]

"¡Brocolín! ¡Brocolín!" los niños de entre diez y catorce años gritaban sin ton ni son dentro de la sala de cine, esperando impacientes, junto a sus padres, que la película empezara. Las palomitas volaban, las chucherías bailaban entre sus dientes llenos de brackets, los saltos sobre las butacas estaban a la orden del día. Los padres empezaban a perder la paciencia, pero la ilusión que les hacía a los niños acababa por hacerles suspirar y consentirles ese comportamiento tan inadecuado. Todos los adultos esperaban ver una película aburrida y típica, todos… excepto uno.

"¡BROCOLÍN!" Goku era el que, con diferencia, gritaba más alto abrazado a su paquete de palomitas extra grande, con extra de ajo, con extra de salsa de queso y con extra de todo lo que había encontrado en la recepción del cine. Cogía un puñado de palomitas, se lo metía en la boca y después de tragárselo, gritaba el nombre de su héroe haciendo extraños y bochornosos aspavientos.

"¡Abuelo, por favor!" le recriminaba Pan, que al ser observada por los padres de los niños que les rodeaban, se tapaba la cara con gran vergüenza. "Esto es humillante" dijo.

"Tranquila, Pan" oyó que decía Uub a su lado. Una gota de sudor le recorría la frente al ver a su maestro tan entusiasmado con una película de dibujos animados. "Al menos parece feliz"

"Sí, ya, pero…" nada más salió de su boca. "Gracias por venir"

"No hay de qué. He de admitir que tenía curiosidad, porque nunca había venido antes al cine"

"¿Nunca?"

"Nunca. En mi aldea no hay cine, ni siquiera tenemos coches. No nos gusta la tecnología" se rió él, y Pan, sin saber exactamente por qué, se rió también. Entonces Uub calló, tragó saliva y la miró. Ella jugaba con los dedos de sus manos sobre su propio regazo, mostrándose tímida por primera vez desde que se conocían, pero no era eso lo que había captado su atención. Cuando llegó al Monte Paoz donde su maestro y su nieta le esperaban, se había encontrado una grata sorpresa.

Pan se había puesto un vestido. No mostraba mucho porque era invierno, pero aunque fuera largo hasta más allá de las rodillas, era la primera vez que la veía con uno, y más aun de un color rosa tan pálido. No sabía por qué nunca se vestía con nada rosa. Le sentaba bien.

"Pan…" la llamó en un arranque de valor, y ella se giró para mirarle con esos ojos tan oscuros. Uub sintió las mejillas arder y tragó saliva de nuevo. "Ese vestido… ¡ese vestido te sienta muy bien, Pan! ¡Estás muy…!"

Pero Uub no pudo terminar, porque Goku le chistó de forma ruda.

"¡Dejad de gritar, que va a empezar la película!" y con un suspiro de resignación, el pobre Uub bajó la cabeza y asintió tristemente, al igual que Pan.

"Maldito seas, abuelo" murmuró la pequeña por lo bajo, apretando los dientes con gran ira.

Entonces, la sala de cine se apagó y la pantalla se iluminó.

[…]

"Todavía puedo luchar, todavía puedo ganar…" de manera épica, destrozado por las crueldades que el Dios del Tiempo le enviaba por órdenes del rey de los vegetales, Brocolín se levantó una vez más levantando gran expectación en la sala de cine. Cuando el brócoli con ojos brillantes desenvainó su puerro mágico, Bra frunció el ceño por enésima vez y se preguntó cómo era posible que un brócoli soportara una inundación, la quema de un bosque y una plaga de langostas así cómo así. Se preguntó cómo pensaba derrotar al Dios del Tiempo, que tenía cara de nube, para salvar a Berenjenina, y se preguntó también por qué demonios no se acostaba con Berenjenina y tenían berenjebrocolis para que la película acabara de una maldita vez, porque estaba claro que entre ese brócoli y esa berenjena había una tensión sexual latente.

Pero no, Brocolín solo desenvainaba su puerro mágico y… ¡zash! Bra empezaba a pensar que tenía complejo de algo, y que llevaba ese maldito puerro para compensarlo.

"¡Yo soy Brocolín, el súper brócoli legendario!" gritó esa maldita verdura a la que tanto asco le estaba cogiendo, y entonces levantó las manos al cielo para cargar un súper ataque que, por lo visto, requería la energía de todos los huertos del mundo de los vegetales. "¡Alzad las manos y prestadme vuestro poder!"

Bra no pudo más. Cuando vio que los niños de la sala levantaban sus manos mientras gritaban cosas como _"tú puedes, Brocolín, nosotros te prestamos nuestro poder"_, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Se levantó de la butaca y abrió la boca para decirle a Broly que la dejara pasar, pero él estaba ocupado en ese momento. Ocupado levantando las manos para darle su poder a Brocolín mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, muy concentrado en su tarea.

"Esto es ridículo. Te espero fuera" dijo Bra antes de salir entre tropiezos con los dientes chirriando. Se negaba. ¡Ella no era una maldita madre con su hijo! Por el amor de Dende, si había besado a Broly e, indudablemente, se sentía atraída por él. Al verle tan concentrado en esa absurda película empezaba a sentirse como una pederasta… ¡y él tenía treinta y seis años más que ella, aunque no se le notara! ¿Contarían también los años que llevaba muerto? En cualquier caso, Bra salió de allí con grandes gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

El aire libre y el silencio del pasillo del cine la hizo relajarse y suspirar pausadamente al apoyarse sobre una de las columnas que mantenían en pie aquel lugar. Otro suspiro resonó a su lado, y cuando Bra se giró, su mirada azul se cruzó con los profundos ojos negros de un rostro que bien conocía. Pan la observó con la boca bien abierta, pero no más que la propia Bra, que se quedó patidifusa al reconocer a la masculina Pan dentro de aquel vestido rosa pálido tan bonito y tan acertado para una cita.

"¿Pan?" preguntó la heredera de los Brief.

"¡Bra!" gritó la muchacha enseguida. Ninguna de las dos amigas solía ser tan cariñosa como para darse un abrazo, así que se conformaron con acercarse con amplias sonrisas al verse en una situación parecida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me dirás que estás en una cita" dejó caer Bra de manera pícara.

"Yo podría decir algo parecido de ti, aunque más que una cita parece que esperas que te recojan en una esquina" la picó Pan por otro lado.

"Ya sabes cuál es mi estilo, pero el tuyo no lo veo. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rosa?"

"Desde… desde hoy" contestó la adolescente cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Bra la tanteó, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se había puesto perfume con olor a jazmines y se había llenado el pelo de ganchillos. Pan se había decidido por el estilo de niña buena y adorable, cosa que calentaba el corazón de los chicos. Bra siempre se decantaba más por calentarles la entrepierna, porque se divertía haciéndolo y dejándolos tirados en el último momento.

"¿Uub está dentro?" se atrevió a preguntar, y Pan tensó la espalda y apretó la mandíbula. "¡Lo sabía! Aunque no me esperaba que le gustaran este tipo de películas."

"No es lo que te imaginas. A mi abuelo le encanta Brocolín, el niño brócoli ese, y ya sabes que es mejor no dejarle solo en la ciudad, así que hemos venido los dos para acompañarle."

"Es Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli" la hizo rectificar Pan. "Así que has venido con Goku…"

"Sí, es un suplicio. Los padres de los niños no han parado de mirarle hasta que hemos entrado. Creo que piensan que mi abuelo es un pederasta o algo así, porque han cogido a sus hijos y los han alejado de nosotros como si tuviéramos la peste"

"Es normal que lo piensen. Ver a un hombre adulto al que le gusten estas cosas… Por eso yo y Broly hemos entrado por detrás. Mi madre tiene contactos por todos lados, ya sabes" Pan dejó ver una sonrisa ladina y fue entonces cuando Bra supo que había cometido un error.

"Así que con Broly. Veo que has conseguido controlarlo. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado ya? Si es que has llegado a algún sitio, porque dudo que sea la clase de hombre que se deja cazar fácilmente"

"Pues para que te enteres, ya nos hemos besado" contestó ella con orgullo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién ha llevado la iniciativa, él o tú?"

En eso Bra tuvo que darle la razón muy a regañadientes. Broly la había correspondido aquel día, pero estaba claro que si no fuera por ella, él no se habría movido. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a besar ni una vez, ni a abrazar. Él no hacía ningún movimiento para cambiar ese acercamiento. ¿Eso quería decir que no le había gustado la primera vez y que solo la había correspondido por pura consideración? Bra lo dudaba, porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Broly era el hombre menos considerado del mundo, pero… ¿y si había sido así? Al fin y al cabo, ella era una niña comparada con él. ¿Y si la veía así? Bra se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo revolvió intentando quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

"Así que fuiste tú…" dijo Pan dejando escapar una risita. Al ver que Bra mascullaba cosas entre dientes, rabiosa al darse cuenta de que, posiblemente, Broly no la tomaba en serio, Pan se preocupó. Un sentimiento de desazón creció en su pecho al ver a su amiga tan entusiasta. "Oye, Bra, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste que no te enamorarías de él?" La joven princesa dejó de tirarse del pelo y fijó sus ojos en la apagada expresión de su amiga. "No quiero que… no quiero que te hagan daño, Bra"

"No te preocupes por eso, de verdad. Él no me va a hacer daño"

"No me refiero a él, si no a ti misma. Tarde o temprano tendremos que eliminarlo y si para entonces estás demasiado encariñada… sufrirás. Y no me gustaría verte sufrir" Bra no era muy cariñosa, pero en aquel momento de verdad tuvo ganas de abrazar a su amiga. Estaba claro que, pese a todos los comederos de cabeza que le estaba dando, se preocupaba por ella. Solo podía ser de esa manera. Habían crecido juntas. Bra había jugado con Pan cuando era pequeña, la había peinado y vestido como si fuera su hermanita e incluso había compartido juguetes con ella. Que acabaran separándose porque ella se decidiera por los vestidos y las sociedades humanas y Pan por la ropa masculina y por los entrenamientos alienígenas no quería decir nada.

Ahora, con ese secreto, estaban más unidas que nunca.

"No pasará nada, créeme. Todo irá bien mientras Broly no se encuentra con tu abuelo"

"Eso espero. Mientras ellos dos no se encuentren, todo estará bien."

"Sí"

Bra y Pan sonrieron. Luego pensaron detenidamente donde estaban y con quiénes. Luego se quedaron petrificadas. Finalmente, las dos amigas se miraron.

"¡MIERDA!" gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior del cine suplicando que los dos guerreros más poderosos del universo estuvieran demasiado centrados en la película como para cruzarse siquiera.

Cuando Bra entró en el cine y corrió hasta su butaca, pasando por encima de los niños y de sus padres a la desesperada, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Broly había desaparecido.

"Ay, no" la joven se temió lo peor. Intentó localizar el ki del guerrero legendario, pero los llantos de un niño de la primera fila la desconcentraron. La madre intentaba hacerlo callar desesperadamente, pero el mocoso no paraba de llorar a voz en grito, molestando a todos los de la sala, que aunque no se quejaban, empezaban a murmurar. A ella bien poco le importaba por qué llorara aquel mocoso, solo le importaba dónde demonios… Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Los llantos. Según había oído en boca de su padre, Broly odiaba a Goku por su llanto.

Bra tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que sin perder tiempo, saltó por encima de la multitud ágilmente y aterrizó frente a la pantalla. Las exclamaciones asombradas no se hicieron esperar, pero ella no les hizo caso y salió de la sala sin dejarse ver. Una vez fuera todo fue mucho más claro tanto a nivel de luz como a nivel de ki. La energía de Broly palpitaba muy cerca. Solo ella, que sabía distinguir su energía de las demás al mantenerla en un nivel tan bajo, sería capaz de rastrearlo. Aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo, Bra lo atravesó volando y se detuvo frente a los servicios masculinos. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces y lo vio vacío. Sus ojos se concentraron en los cubiletes y en la agitada respiración que podía escuchar en el último de ellos.

"¿Broly?"

Él salió de inmediato. Parecía estar bien, pero su ceño fieramente fruncido y el sudor que le recorría la frente lo dejaban en evidencia. Le dirigió una mirada agitada antes de andar hasta el lavabo para mojarse la cara con agua bien fría.

"Ese puto mocoso…" musitó.

"Lo sabía. Sus lloriqueos te han enfadado"

"No me han enfadado. Simplemente no los soporto."

"¿Te refieres a los niños?"

"Sí. ¡Odio a los jodidos críos! Si por mí fuera los mataría a todos" exclamó con un crudo aspaviento que dejaba claro lo que opinaba sobre ellos antes de hundir la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Bra se aupó y se sentó sobre uno de los lavabos. Al verle tan alterado olvidó la urgencia que tenía, la necesidad de sacarlo de allí.

"¿Por qué odias tanto a los niños como para llegar a ese extremo? ¿Es solo por Goku o… hay algo más?" Broly alzó la cabeza del lavabo y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y Bra podía jurar que vio cómo se le dilataban las pupilas al hundirse en un recuerdo que no podía ser para nada agradable.

"Todos ellos lloraban así" murmuró.

"¿Todos ellos?" Broly negó con la cabeza. El agua que mantenía su pelo húmedo salpicó los azulejos del baño.

"Olvídalo y larguémonos de aquí" Bra saltó del lavamanos dispuesta a salir de allí a toda velocidad, pero entonces oyó el jolgorio que empezaba a montarse afuera, señal de que la película había acabado. Antes de que él pudiera llegar a la puerta, ella le agarró del brazo y tiró bruscamente hacia atrás, recordando que Goku, Pan y Uub estaban muy cerca.

Si veían a Broly, estaría acabado. Y si Broly se enteraba de que Goku estaba tan cerca, estallaría. Bra no sabía cómo era posible que no hubiera reparado en su presencia hasta el momento, porque aunque él ocultara su energía constantemente, Goku no lo hacía. Él la miró con una ceja alzada en una pregunta implícita.

"Esperemos un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… ahora mismo hay mucho niño fuera, y a ti no te gustan. Será mejor que esperemos a que salgan todos" mintió ella. Broly notó que las manos que lo afirmaban del brazo temblaban, y ese gesto, sumada a la irritación que sentía por el reciente llanto que le había impedido ver el final de la película, le hizo fruncir el ceño y malinterpretar la escena.

"Ya veo" dijo con cierta diversión amargada en la voz. "Así que yo confío en ti pero tú no confías en mí" Bra no supo qué decir, impresionada ante el tono de desprecio que estaba usando para dirigirse a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le hablaba de ese modo, como si fuera una cucaracha a la que podía aplastar con un solo dedo. "Te dije que no mataría a nadie y lo mantengo. De no ser así, habría destripado a ese mocoso llorón cuando tú no estabas, así que déjame salir. Puedo contenerme perfectamente"

"No es eso, Broly. Confío en ti, pero… créeme, mejor esperar un rato más" Broly le lanzó una mirada furibunda, una mirada que logró incomodarla, pero pese a ello no le soltó el brazo. Se lo apretó hasta que pudo sentir el brazalete de braummuro bajo la manga del chándal.

"Estoy de muy mal humor y quiero irme a casa" declaró él, dando un ligero tirón que logró arrastrarla hacia delante, pero ella se mantuvo en su sitio, pálida, empezando a retorcerle el brazo con la fuerza suficiente como para causarle el dolor de un fuerte pellizco. "¡Bra!" le gritó.

"¡He dicho que no!"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que salga fuera? ¿Qué hay…?"

"¡No hay nada!" gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo de golpe con esa expresión tan amenazadora, típica de su padre. Eso solo consiguió enfadarle aun más.

"¿Qué hay fuera?"

"Ya te he dicho que no hay nada"

Y sin embargo sabía que mentía. No era estúpido y aunque Bra supiera mentir a la perfección, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello no tenía sentido. Por un instante olisqueó el ambiente, pero no notó el olor a hembra encelada que podría explicar su repentino interés porque se quedara con ella, a solas. ¿Qué demonios quería de él entonces?

Las voces de los niños atravesaron la puerta de los baños, y eso solo consiguió irritarle más, lo suficiente como para deshacerse del agarre de Bra de un brusco tirón. Ella estaba pálida, lívida. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Uub y la de Goku, y Broly también la escuchó. Bra se tensó. Pero Broly no dio señales de reconocer esa voz, quizás porque estaba totalmente centrado en ella, analizando sus facetas.

"¿Tanto miedo tienes de que lo destruya todo?" preguntó él, pero ella no respondió. Estaba tan nerviosa, que empezaba a desfallecer, a marearse. Con solo salir por la puerta, todo habría acabado. "Ya veo…" Broly se sintió mal. No sabía cómo catalogar esa manera de sentirse mal, porque no le dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero algo le carcomía las entrañas al saber que su alumna no tenía ninguna confianza en él. Algo le dolía, le molestaba. No sabía cómo librarse de ese sentimiento tan horrible. Esa reacción de verdad le había decepcionado y ofendido. "No he matado a nadie en meses desde que te lo prometí. Me estoy portando bien cuando no tendría que hacerlo, no destruyo nada. ¿Qué más quieres? ¡No me jodas, medio humana!"

"¡No es eso, Broly!"

"¿Entonces qué es? Vamos, dímelo" Bra se encogió y él se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación que no llegaba. Una vez más, ella calculó las posibilidades. Si le decía que Goku estaba allí… ¿qué haría él? Tenía razón al decir que no se fiaba de él, y no tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Hasta ahora había cumplido su palabra y ella, a cambio, no le había dado nada.

Quizás podía confiar en él. Quizás ya podía controlar sus instintos asesinos. Tal vez…

"¡Bah!" exclamó él entonces, perdiendo la paciencia. "Ya que tanto miedo me tienes deberías…"

"Prométeme que no harás nada" lo interrumpió ella. Él arrugó la cara y se preguntó por qué demonios debería prometer nada. Estaba harto de sus promesas, esas que le encadenaban porque Bra así lo quería. Estaba harto de esa niña caprichosa que vigilaba sus pasos con pies de plomo, que no le permitía avanzar si no era a paso de tortura. Broly empezaba a sentirse enjaulado, y muy, muy frustrado.

"No voy a prometer nada más. Yo no te he hecho prometer a ti que no me traicionarás o que no volverás a pisarme la cola, ¿por qué debería yo prometer algo más si tú no lo haces?" Bra lo miró y luego cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Él le había prometido varias cosas y ella se mantenía libre y lejos, inalcanzable. La única vez que él le había pedido que no hiciera algo, ella no le había hecho caso y se había dirigido a la fiesta de la universidad tranquilamente, sin importarle nada cómo eso pudiera afectarle a él.

Había sido realmente injusta e hipócrita al decir que confiaba en él cuando todavía temía que empezara a destruirlo todo. Era normal que eso le enfadara. Bra tragó saliva y sus ojos azules taladraron los de él. Broly endureció las facciones. No le gustaba esa mirada tan triste y suplicante, porque le hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

"Goku está afuera" dijo ella.

Broly se quedó estático, en completo silencio. Rompió el contacto de miradas y sus ojos viajaron hasta la pared que tenía en frente mientras su radar interno rastreaba el ki del enemigo. Lo sintió cerca, inalterable y apacible, tan relajado y simple como el de un humano. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que no se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia? ¿Tanto se había dejado llevar por esas emociones humanas que sus instintos se habían relajado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Lo había tenido al lado, ¡al lado! Podría haberlo pillado desprevenido, podría…

Todavía podría hacerlo.

Broly dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero nuevamente las manos de Bra se cerraron alrededor de su brazo. Su mirada ahora era un pozo de temor y súplica, algo para nada típico de ella. Su orgullo parecía haberse resquebrajado.

"No puedes ir todavía. No estás preparado y además teníamos un trato. ¡Me prometiste que no matarías a nadie más"

"Me importa una mierda el trato. Me importa una mierda mi promesa"

"¿Y yo también te importo una mierda? Estoy confiando en ti ahora mismo. Lo estoy dejando todo en tus manos. ¡No puedes traicionarme de esta manera, Broly!"

"¡Claro que puedo!" gritó él, y su brazo se sacudió, empujándola brutalmente contra una de las paredes del baño. Bra se soltó enseguida cuando su espalda dio contra los duros azulejos, que se resquebrajaron por el golpe. "¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un maldito perro! Si no he podido detectar a Kakarotto ha sido por tu culpa, ¡porque me estás trastocando la cabeza! ¡Yo soy el guerrero legendario, no tu jodida mascota, y estoy harto de tus promesas y también estoy harto de ti, así que déjame en paz, maldita medio humana!"

Bra se quedó patidifusa. No supo cómo tomarse esas palabras tan duras, porque cuando vio a Broly abriendo la puerta que daba hacia el exterior solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Él iba a morir.

"Broly…" lo llamó una última vez. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel al pensar en lo que Goku le haría, en cómo lo masacraría. Ni siquiera había cabida para su padre o para los demás guerreros. Solo le veía a él, muriendo, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Él la miró una última vez con la expresión más cruel que podía albergar: una expresión de absoluta indiferencia. "Por favor, no lo hagas"

La odió. La odió como nunca porque esos ojos azules estaban derramando lágrimas por primera vez desde que se conocían. Y no lo soportaba. Ella era tan orgullosa y, en esos instantes, su orgullo se ahogaba en un mar de sollozos y lloriqueos. Por él. Solo por él.

Y Broly fue más cruel que nunca.

"La culpa es tuya por confiar en mí" dijo, y en eso quedaba implícito todo. Los que murieran esa noche morirían por su culpa, incluido él mismo. La hundió, y acto seguido cerró la puerta, dejándola sola.

Bra supo entonces que Pan tenía razón, y supo también que era idiota, porque ya era demasiado tarde. En aquel momento no tenía orgullo ni sentía la más mínima humillación. Solo sentía el terror y la incertidumbre del qué debía hacer ahora, la agonía y la tristeza al saber que lo había perdido, y si por algún casual no lo perdía, podía estar segura de que habría perdido algo más valioso.

Su familia.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero las lágrimas y la angustia que se apoderaron de su pecho se lo impidieron. Ella llorando, la orgullosa hija de Vegeta… por un hombre. Oyó nuevos gritos en el exterior y avergonzada, se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño masculino esperando que nadie entrara. Necesitaba estar sola y relajarse, o de lo contrario no sabría cómo actuar ni de parte de quien estar. La había traicionado. Le había hecho daño. No había aprovechado la oportunidad que le había dado y ahora todo se venía abajo.

Y a pesar de que él iba a destruir su vida, solo podía pensar en esos ciento veintiocho días que habían pasado juntos.

[…]

Broly corrió tan deprisa por el pasillo, que los escasos humanos que por allí pululaban ni siquiera lo vieron. Sentían una ráfaga de viento azotándoles cuando él pasaba por su lado, pero no detectaban nada más que algo borroso agitándose y dejando un aura maquiavélica a su paso. Un aura cargada de furia y de ansias de venganza.

El ki de Kakarotto estaba cerca. Acababa de salir del edificio y caminaba tranquilamente, sin esperarse el más mínimo ataque. Se detuvo, y el fino oído de Broly pudo oír cómo una voz más infantil de lo que recordaba preguntaba por comida. Ese cabrón no comería nada porque pensaba abrirle un agujero en el estómago en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro. Estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por mantener su ki inalterable, camuflado entre la multitud para que no lo detectara y poder pillarlo desprevenido. Lo iba a matar a traición, pero no le importaba. Después de todo lo que le había hecho no se merecía nada mejor.

Ya tendría tiempo de divertirse con los demás guerreros cuando el peligro que implicaba Kakarotto desapareciera.

_Porque se merece una oportunidad._

Broly frenó sus pasos un poco, lo suficiente como para quedar a la vista humana. El recuerdo de la voz de Bra hacía eco en las profundidades de su mente y él negó con la cabeza, agitado. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente antes de seguir hacia el exterior para atravesar las puertas de cristal. Las calles del mundo humano aparecieron frente a sus ojos y su mirada buscó a su enemigo de forma instintiva. No pudo verlo, pero lo sintió dando la vuelta a una esquina. Pudo ver, sin embargo, a la joven amiga de su alumna con la que se había peleado tiempo atrás. No recordaba su nombre, solo sabía que era la nieta de Kakarotto. Parecía inquieta, y empujaba a alguien para alejarse de allí rápidamente.

Bien. A ella también la mataría.

_Pues puedes quedarte con las ganas, porque yo me quedaré aquí y lucharé en el bando de mi padre si hace falta._

Broly sacudió la cabeza una vez más, intentando deshacerse de esos molestos recuerdos. ¿Por qué surgían precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué se sentía mal otra vez? Esa molestia se acentuaba con cada paso que daba hacia Kakarotto. ¿Qué era, qué…? Oh, sí. Recordaba esa sensación. La sensación de que estaba haciendo algo que no debería hacer. La sensación de los remordimientos.

"Que le jodan a los remordimientos" masculló entre dientes. "¡Yo quiero matarlo!"

Y entonces, cuando se dispuso a alzar el vuelo para moverse a toda velocidad hasta aquel que lo había humillado, un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz.

"¡Mira, mamá, está nevando!" oyó a los niños gritar.

_¿En lugar de destruirlo no has pensado que podrías vivir aquí?_

¿Vivir en ese diminuto planeta rodeado de humanos? ¡Qué tontería!

_Pues es una pena, porque vais a destruir un planeta único y especial._

El planeta le daba igual. Ya había destruido muchos y aunque ese fuera inusitadamente bello, eso no lo detendría en su afán de destrucción.

_Cuando mi padre llegó aquí también quería destruir el planeta, pero no lo hizo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tiene propiedades curativas._

Propiedades curativas que podían curar el dolor más intenso, le había dicho. ¡Qué gran mentira!

_Cierra los ojos…_

Broly se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando lo que había sentido en el momento en el que había obedecido a Bra bajo la nieve días atrás. Miró hacia el lugar donde el ki de Kakarotto todavía palpitaba y luego alzó la vista al cielo. Las nubes eran totalmente oscuras y amenazaban con una gran nevada.

El guerrero legendario apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Acabó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¡Mierda!"

[…]

A Bra le llevó largos minutos tranquilizarse. Acurrucada sobre la taza del inodoro, encerrada a cal y canto en el cubículo, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba llorando como una cría por un hombre cuando ella jamás se había preocupado por los hombres. En su fuero interno siempre se había dicho a sí misma que nunca debía dejarse manejar por uno, por muy enamorada que estuviera. Era una guerrera por encima de una mujer. Era la princesa de los saiyans por encima de todo lo que pudiera sentir. ¡No podía abandonar su orgullo y dejarse humillar por un cualquiera, aunque este fuera el guerrero legendario! Su padre se avergonzaría de ella.

Bra se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, se golpeó las mejillas con las manos y tomó aire. Todavía no sabía qué hacer, pero puesto que no conocía el paradero de su padre y Goku estaría demasiado ocupado entreteniendo a Broly, supuso que lo mejor sería llamar a Trunks y luego a Gohan. Quizás ya venían en camino, incluso. La princesa no dejaría que Broly se saliera con la suya, aunque para ello tuviera que matarlo.

Decidida, y medio recompuesta, moqueó un par de veces y se quitó el maquillaje con papel higiénico antes de abrir la puerta del cubículo con una actitud totalmente diferente. Iba a impedir una catástrofe. Si ella misma tenía que luchar contra Broly, lo haría. Si ella sola tenía que proteger la Tierra, lo haría. Si ella misma tenía que sacrificarse…

No le hizo falta pensar más en su estrategia, porque cuando abrió la puerta de los cubículos, todo pareció volver a su cauce. Su corazón se detuvo después de dar un último y potente latido. Un suspiro que caminaba entre el alivio y la incredulidad escapó de su boca entonces. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras lo observaba y era observada por él con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que, en esa ocasión, dejaban ver mucho más de lo que su dueño deseaba.

Broly estaba allí, cruzado de brazos, mirándola fijamente con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca se hubiera peleado con ella, como si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas que, de verdad, le habían dolido. Eso solo podía significar que no había atacado a Goku, que lo había dejado ir, que se había retractado pero… ¿por qué? Él era implacable y Goku era su obsesión. Su única meta era matarlo, y ya había fallado dos veces por razones ajenas a sí mismo.

¿Por qué?

Cuando Broly descruzó los brazos y estiró la espalda al verla salir, despegándose de la pared, Bra sintió la necesidad de colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo para darle las gracias, porque por estúpida que fuera la idea, había la pequeña posibilidad de que no hubiera atacado a Goku porque ella se lo había pedido. Tuvo unas ganas locas de acurrucarse entre esos grandes brazos suyos, pero no lo hizo.

Ya se había humillado una vez y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Sin más, alzó la cabeza reuniendo toda la dignidad que había perdido con la última suplica que le había dirigido, y con el porte de una auténtica princesa, pasó por su lado para dirigirse fuera, ignorándolo deliberadamente. Él no le permitió que se alejara. La agarró por la muñeca sin girarse a mirarla siquiera. El rostro de ambos era una máscara de furia y reproches, y sin embargo ninguno de ellos le recriminó nada al otro, porque las palabras sobraban.

Si Broly estaba allí, era porque había rectificado a tiempo. Si él se había ido, era porque Bra había confiado en él sin temores.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Bra. "Pensaba que estabas harto de mí"

"Y lo estoy, no sabes cuánto"

"Pues entonces déjame en paz, Broly. Vete y destruye el planeta, haz lo que te dé la gana, mata a quien quieras. Me da igual, porque no pienso volver a confiar en ti"

"No le he matado"

"¿Y eso justifica cómo me has tratado?" ahora fue el turno de Bra de enfurecerse. Sin más, dio un fuerte tirón de su brazo para deshacerse del agarre, pero Broly no la soltó. "¡Suéltame, mono estúpido! ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? Cuando hablas de matar a Goku y de destruir el planeta, hablas de matar también a mi familia. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo duele eso?"

"Si tú no me hubieras dado la oportunidad, no tendrías que estar tan angustiada por lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Es culpa tuya" declaró él. Bra sabía que Broly era como un niño caprichoso, tan infantil que resultaba exasperante. Echarle las culpas a ella por algo que era plenamente su responsabilidad lo convertía en un maldito crío de parvulario, y a ella en la madre que debía regañarle por semejante actitud egoísta.

Abrió la boca para replicar una vez más, esta vez a voz en grito, pero entonces analizó detenidamente sus últimas palabras.

"¿A qué oportunidad te refieres?" cuestionó, incrédula.

"Sé que invocaste al dragón con esa amiga tuya, la descendiente de Kakarotto. Sé que tenías pensado matarme con eso, pero decidiste darme la… oportunidad"

"¿Me espiaste?" preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hice más que eso. Intenté matarte."

Esta vez, Bra sí que consiguió deshacerse del agarre. Se llevó una mano al pecho con la intención de calmar esos latidos acelerados y furiosos.

"Eres un maldito animal. ¿Tan poco confiabas en mí?"

"No te pongas terca. Tú tampoco confías en mí."

"Yo no me fío de tu autocontrol, no de ti. Pero esta noche me has demostrado que hago bien en no fiarme. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me has hecho sentir? ¡Pensaba que iban a matarte!" Broly la miró con una ceja alzada y Bra deseó que su cola, oculta bajo la ropa, apareciera para poder indicarle cuál era su estado de humor. Todo lo que él sentía pero no decía lo expresaba a través de la cola, y sin ella, Bra a veces se sentía perdida.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Cómo que y qué? ¡Me importa lo que puedan hacerte, me importa que te hagan daño, me importa…!" Bra empezó a hablar sin parar dando voces que a él empezaron a molestarle. Sus gritos eran agudos, y sumados a su frustración, se sintió inquieto. Estaba empezando a tener jaqueca y con la intención de hacerla remitir, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo acarició. Bra siguió gritando, pero él había dejado de escucharla. Si había algo que no soportaba eran las discusiones en lugar de las peleas a base de puñetazos, cosa que había descubierto con Bra, la única persona que se atrevía a gritarle. ¡Y cómo le martilleaba la cabeza con esos chillidos! "¿Por qué tengo que poner excusas? ¡Por mucho que te cueste asimilarlo, tú me importas!" gritó, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, intentó salvaguardar su orgullo con un carraspeo. "Me importas poco, pero me importas, así que… ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"No. Cállate" fue su escueta respuesta.

"¡Broly!"

"¡Vas a gastar mi nombre!" tronó él. Bra estuvo a punto de empezar otro sermón, pero el guerrero legendario no se lo permitió. Se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano sobre los labios para que se callara de una vez. "Todo ha quedado muy claro, tú no te fías de mí y yo tampoco de ti, así que estamos en paz. Ahora deja de gritar"

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que ella le hiciera caso cuando apartó su mano de su boca, pero solo esperó un segundo antes de volver a abrirla para replicar.

"¡Si piensas eso es que no te has enterado de na…!" Broly puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una decisión rápida.

[…]

"Papá, tengo pipí" frente a esa petición implícita, el padre de familia tuvo que ceder. Había pasado dos horas viendo una película absurda sobre un brócoli parlanchín que tenía que salvar un montón de huertos y su cabeza estaba en estado de trance. Sus hijos estaban contentos, sin embargo, así que dio esa noche por terminada con éxito. Un punto más para su carné de buen padre. Esperaba que sus hijos recordaran aquella noche antes de enviarlo a una residencia para ancianos el día que se jubilara.

"Os dije que no tomarais tanta cola. Cuando lleguemos a casa mamá se enfadará si se entera de que…" mientras sermoneaba a sus dos hijos de siete y nueve años, los tres se dirigieron a los baños masculinos. Cuando el padre abrió la puerta para entrar, sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente para clavar los ojos en esas dos figuras que se fundían en su interior.

Había una chica guapísima vestida con una ropa muy provocativa, de largo pelo azul que le llegaba a la media espalda. Aunque no podía ver su cara porque le daba la espalda, podía ver que tenía un cuerpo digno de ser admirado. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio, porque sus piernas eran atléticas y fuertes. El padre de familia se descubrió a sí mismo comparándola con su propia mujer. ¡Cuánto disfrutaría con una chica como esa! Aunque fuera una cría de apenas dieciocho años. Lo que estaba claro es que ella disfrutaba en brazos de ese enorme hombre que, sin duda, eran mucho mayor, rondando la treintena. Casi lo consideró normal. Era la clase de tipo que eclipsaba a cualquiera, bronceado, muy alto, atractivo con las facciones más duras y masculinas que había visto en su vida, de ancha espalda.

Cuando el hombre rodeó la cintura de la chica y la aupó pegándola a su cuerpo para que no tuviera que ponerse de puntillas al llegar hasta su boca, el padre de familia descubrió que tenía los músculos más increíbles que había visto en su vida. Podría romper nueces entre ellos. Sin duda, lo haría puré con una sola mano.

Observó, sin ser consciente de lo que estaban viendo sus hijos, como se besaban de una manera que poco tenía que ver con la forma que él tenía de besar a su mujer. Ella, con los pies sin tocar el suelo, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para que no osara separarse de su cuerpo y mientras sus labios se frotaban podría jurar que una pelea de lenguas se estaba llevando a cabo entre boca y boca. Él parecía un animal a punto de devorarla y ella una salvaje que le arañaba el cuello con las uñas y que le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para mantenerse erguida y a su altura.

Sus hijos miraban a su padre y a esas dos pasionales figuras alternativamente. No entendían muy bien lo que ocurría allí, pero se emocionaron cuando una parte que sí conocían entró en juego. Él, con esas manos tan grandes, le estaba subiendo la falda y esas braguitas negras tan sexys, propias de una adulta con buen gusto para la lencería, quedaron al descubierto frente a ellos.

"Ay va…" murmuró el pequeño muy bajo, tan bajo que ni su propio padre se enteró del sonido, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el guerrero legendario se percatara de que no estaban solos, abriera los ojos sin dejar de jugar con la boca de su alumna y les dirigiera una mirada tenebrosa que les dejó fuera de juego. La verdad estaba en esos ojos oscuros.

No le importaba que miraran, pero como se atrevieran a interrumpirles, los mataba.

"Pe… perdón" murmuró el padre de familia, que tendría esa imagen en la cabeza durante horas de necesidad. Era curioso, porque hubiera jurado que esa chica se parecía a Bulma Brief, la famosísima científica que, además, ocupaba portadas de las revistas del corazón que se preciaran. En cualquier caso, no se olvidaría de esa imagen en la vida.

La familia cerró la puerta y Broly cerró los ojos otra vez, pero entonces Bra se alertó con el sonido del portazo y separó su boca de él de manera húmeda. Su lengua quedó enredada con la suya antes de que ella la ocultara en su boca y se girara hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué…?" murmuró con los labios brillantes y mojados. Broly apretó el agarre de su cintura, molesto por la interrupción. Sacó la lengua y lamió su mejilla lentamente hasta llegar a su oído para captar su atención. Notó el estremecimiento de ella sacudiendo sus piernas y el excitante olor a hembra llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Bra notó algo duro golpeando su muslo y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Broly, divertida porque por primera vez, era él el que parecía haberse sobreexcitado y no ella. "¡Te pillé! Ahora eres tú el que se ha emocionado demasiado." Broly se miró a sí mismo como si no fuera consciente de a qué se refería. Un bulto parecía tener vida propia bajo sus pantalones, y cuando Bra lo miró, la cola emergió de entre ellos, erizada.

"Eso es mi cola" sí, ya lo veía. Bra soltó un suspiro cargado de bochorno pero Broly, ante las expectativas, sonrió con malicia y agarró una de las manos que le rodeaban el cuello para hacerla descender hasta tenerla sobre su entrepierna. Apretó la mano de Bra sobre ella y la muchacha se quedó paralizada al notar la marcada forma, dura y atrapada, entre esos pantalones, lo suficientemente grande como para que su mano no fuera capaz de abarcarla por completo. "Eso sí es mi pene"

"Ay…" musitó. No podía negar que tuvo ganas de apretarlo e incluso de meter la mano bajo los pantalones para tocarlo piel contra piel, pero se retractó en el último momento y dejó de rodearle la cintura con las piernas para apartarse de él bruscamente. Sus manos se interpusieron entre los dos cuerpos, temblorosas ante lo que acababan de palpar. "¡No, no, no, no, no! Yo soy una señorita. No puedo hacer estas cosas. ¡No, ni hablar!" exclamó para convencerse a sí misma. "¿Cómo se te ocurre obligarme a hacer algo así, mono estúpido?"

"¿Qué yo te he obligado? Pero si has sido tú quien lo ha apretado"

"¿Apretarlo yo? ¿Tu pene?" gritó, escandalizada, mientras se frotaba la mano como si así pudiera purificarla. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron a esa zona que, aunque estuviera cubierta con la gruesa tela de los pantalones de chándal, se veía totalmente abultada. "Será mejor que… nos vayamos ya. Pero antes de eso, cálmate o no podremos salir"

Broly volvió a mirarse a sí mismo, pero en lugar de meterse en un cubículo como Bra esperaba que hiciera, se acercó más a ella con una expresión que le pareció más masculina que de costumbre.

"¿Por qué no me calmas tú?" la agarró por la barbilla y se inclinó lo suficiente para volver a besarla, pero la reacción de la joven no se hizo de esperar. Instintivamente le dio un guantazo tan fuerte y tan inesperado, que lo lanzó hacia atrás y lo estrelló contra los cubículos. La madera se resquebrajó por el golpe y los baños se derrumbaron sobre el guerrero legendario, el cual, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa y sobándose la mejilla, que se había coloreado con la marca de la mano plasmada en ella, se levantó como un resorte y la miró con los ojos como platos.

Era la primera vez que alguien le daba un guantazo. Era la primera vez que le dolía.

"¿A qué demonios ha venido eso? ¡Me duele!" gritó, pasmado.

"¡Ha venido a que eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme algo así? ¡Soy una princesa, tenme un poco más de respeto o la próxima vez te pisaré la cola!" Broly se encogió por el grito, al igual que su cola, que se escondió entre sus piernas como solo la de un perro lo haría. Bra, alzando la cabeza con gran soberbia, se dirigió entonces a la salida de los baños. "¿Vienes o no? Que te dejo aquí y no vuelvo, eh." Y gruñendo, también como solo un perro haría, Broly se levantó y siguió a su dueña.

De camino al coche el corazón de Bra palpitaba a lo loco. Lo observaba sin que él se diera cuenta, de reojo, y cuando él se sentía observado, la mirada y ella bajaba la cabeza, disimulando.

"Gracias" se atrevió a decir al cabo de unos segundos, muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara. "Gracias por no ir a por Goku" Broly no contestó, y Bra, en un arrebato de romanticismo y ternura, se atrevió a acercar su mano a la de él. Cuando rozó sus nudillos, él frunció el ceño, curioso, sin comprender qué intentaba hacer. Cuando por fin se atrevió a agarrarle de la mano, él no supo cómo tomárselo. El tacto no le resultó desagradable, así que permitió que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos. Lo que sí acabó incomodándole fue sentir su cabeza descansado sobre su brazo. Se quedó quieto, tenso, y siguió caminando sintiendo arder la cara al verla sonreír. Le permitió ese gesto porque vio a muchos humanos hembras y machos agarrados así al salir del cine, y pensó que quizás se trataba de un ritual de apareamiento humano.

Broly sonrió. Si dejaba que Bra lo abrazara así, quizás procrearía esa noche.

Así que los dos caminaron hacia el coche muy pegados mientras los humanos los observaban al pasar con las bocas abiertas. Ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba, o más bien, miraban a Broly.

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuraron un grupo de amigas que, si Bra se hubiera detenido a ver, habría reconocido de inmediato como las _chicas bien_ de su clase en la universidad, aquellas que nunca se le habían acercado hasta la fiesta universitaria "¿Estáis viendo eso?"

"¿Te refieres a Bra Brief, la que está en nuestra clase, al monumento de tío que tiene al lado, a esa cola de mono que se agita en el aire y que viene del que, probablemente, es el mejor trasero masculino que he visto en mi vida o… te refieres a ese enorme bulto que él tiene bajo los pantalones?"

"Oh, sí… a todo eso" contestó otra de ellas. "Sea quien sea, yo quiero uno igual" Y las _chicas bien_ no tuvieron más remedio que asentir, porque daba igual por donde lo miraran. Ni ese hombre ni esa erección podían ser de ese planeta.

Y no se equivocaban.


	11. Vacaciones y pesadillas

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 11 con unas escenitas muy especiales y pasionales, por decirlo de alguna manera xD. Como he superado los 100 rewiens, tal y como os prometí os traigo algo un poco más picante, adentrándonos poco a poco en los terrenos de lo más íntimo entre estos dos, y también en los terrenos de los recuerdos de Broly, en su "país de las pesadillas" por así decirlo. Espero que el capítulo os guste, aunque no me fío mucho de la escena picantilla, pero en fin… es un inicio, así que no lo tengáis mucho en cuenta. Antes de nada aviso que los nombres de ciudades que aparecen hacen referencia a nuestras propias ciudades, solo que con el nombre cambiado para darle un poco más de veracidad al asunto. Así que Italche es Italia, Romu es Roma y todo eso. Por supuesto, Hawiia es Hawai.

A partir de este capítulo ya podéis incluso ir sacando suposiciones sobre el pasado de Broly, su auténtico pasado, porque aparte de lo que le hizo su padre, este pobre tiene mucho más encima, pero que mucho. Aun así, tengo la corazonada de que no será precisamente eso a lo que le daréis más importancia, jajaja.

Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber. También acepto críticas constructivas, que conste! Y por supuesto, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REWIENS! ¡Sin más preámbulos, aquí os lo dejo!

**Capítulo 11**

**Vacaciones y pesadillas**

_Día 138._

Bra tenía una enorme vena en la frente que palpitaba sin parar. La gente que pululaba por allí se apartaba de ella al verla pasar. Su corona de flores estaba marchitándose según avanzaba con la arena entre los dedos de los pies. Su falda de tiras rojas se agitaba con cada sacudida. El bikini verde y las flores que colgaban de su cuello formando aquel collar que siempre había deseado llevar brillaron cuando pasó por delante de la fogata, alrededor de la cual los humanos bailaban acompañados por la música del ukelele, sin sospechar el peligro que corrían. Cuando Bra lo encontró, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su cara.

"Broly" lo llamó macabramente, y él, sin sacarse de la boca la carne que le ofrecían, la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. La vena de Bra palpitó con mayor fuerza.

"¿No se suponía que odiabas que los humanos te tocaran?" cuestionó ascendiendo su nivel de voz conforme hablaba, pero Broly no pareció sentirse intimidado. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de por qué la muchacha estaba tan enfadada.

"No sé a qué te refieres"

"¿No lo sabes?" Bra crujió los nudillos, y fue entonces cuando clavó su mirada más peliaguda en las féminas de piel morena, pechos enormes y mirada libidinosa que rodeaban al guerrero legendario, que tumbado sobre un montón de cojines en mitad de la playa, siendo abanicado por dos apetecibles mujeres humanas con las hojas de las palmeras, con un montón de carne y bebida a su alrededor y con las manos de cinco féminas acariciándole el pecho desnudo mientras soltaban jadeos de satisfacción, se encontraba de lo más a gusto.

Ni siquiera tenía que levantarse para agarrar la comida. Ellas se la ponían en la boca y le acercaban la bebida. A cambio de todas esas comodidades no paraban de restregarse contra él mientras soltaban palabras como "qué músculos tan bien formados tienes", "Eres el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía", "¡Qué atractivo!" "Sé el padre de mis hijos", y cosas así. A Broly no le importaba que parlotearan toda la noche mientras siguieran dándole de comer. Por muy voluminosas que fueran, las débiles mujeres humanas no le atraían lo más mínimo. Bra dio un paso al frente entonces, y sin más les dirigió una tétrica mirada a todas ellas.

"Apartad, cucarachas" Ellas le devolvieron la mirada como si fuera los restos de la cena.

"¿No deberías estar ya en la cama, niña? Este no es un ambiente adecuado para una cría como tú"

"¿Es que no ves que es demasiado hombre para ti?"

"¿No eres muy pequeña para él? Tanto en edad como en estatura y… como en todo lo demás" hubo una risa colectiva entre ellas, y Bra se sintió casi humillada. "Además, menuda musculatura"

"Si pareces una forzuda. ¡Eso en una mujer no queda bien!"

"Ja-ja-ja" rió ella, y Broly se puso tenso. Reconocía esa mirada. "Si tengo estos músculos… ¡es para poder deshacerme de putas como vosotras!" y sin más, Bra agarró a una de ellas del pelo, la que estaba más cerca, la sacudió unos instantes y la lanzó por los aires con tanta fuerza, que voló con un grito hasta caer en la orilla de la playa, sobrevolando la fogata y a los patidifusos turistas. "¿Alguien más quiere probar?" cuestionó con voz cruda, y entonces todas las mujeres desaparecieron a la velocidad del rayo, dejando a Broly solo y sin nada que llevarse a la boca. "¡Hump! Insectos" musitó Bra cruzándose de brazos con actitud de superioridad.

"Estarás contenta. Ahora tengo que moverme para comer" se quejó Broly.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan vago? ¡Eres el maldito guerrero legendario!"

"Pues precisamente por eso. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo si ya he nacido siendo todopoderoso? Sería una tontería gastar poder en algo tan mundano"

"Precisamente por esa vaguería tuya nunca pudiste derrotar a Goku" Entonces apareció la vena de Broly, que palpitó en su sien haciendo juego con la de Bra.

"¡Menuda fuerza, guapa!" oyó que la alagaba un hombre por detrás, rojo por la borrachera. Rodeó los hombros de la princesa con toda la confianza del mundo y le ofreció un coco con una pajita incrustada en él. "¿Te apetece beber conmigo, guapa? Yo invito" Pero antes de que Bra pudiera decir lo más mínimo, unas certeras palabras por parte de Broly respondieron por ella.

"¿Quieres morir, humano?"

El hombre miró al guerrero, que se levantó de los cojines mostrando su gran estatura. Le bastó centrarse en sus gruesos músculos, cada vez más hinchados, para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo despavorido, aterrorizado por ese gesto tan tosco. Broly y Bra se quedaron solos en ese paraíso terrenal. Todos habían salido corriendo, dejando la fogata encendida, al sentir el instinto asesino de ambos creciendo sin parar.

"Maldita sea, Broly… ¡No debería haberte traído a Hawiia!"

"Fue idea tuya. A mí me gustaba Veneche. La gente paseaba en barca y podía tomar pizza montado en una. Volvamos allí."

"¿Para que rompas otra góndola y nos acabemos bañando otra vez en el Gran Canal? Igual que en las cataratas del Kiagara. ¿A quién se le ocurre darse un baño bajo las cataratas del Kiagara? ¡Es que no puedo llevarte a ningún sitio!"

"Tú misma dijiste que no estaba prohibido bañarse bajo ellas."

"¡Porque a nadie se le ocurriría hacerlo, solo a ti, mono estúpido!"

"¿Qué has dicho?" la incitó él a continuar, inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

"He dicho mono estúpido, ¿quieres que te lo repita otra vez? ¡Mono estúpido!"

"No me hagas enfadar, maldita debilucha" Y con esa discusión empezaron la última noche de la semana de vacaciones.

Tal y como Broly le había sugerido a su alumna, le había dado la posibilidad de idear un plan con el que poder enseñarle parte del mundo humano en una semana. A Bra le había costado trabajo decidirse por un lugar y otro, pero acabó decantándose por los lugares a los que siempre había deseado ir y que nunca había tenido oportunidad de visitar.

Ahora que tenía una excusa, había tardado varios días en idear un plan genial teniendo en cuenta cuánto tardarían en recorrer la distancia de un lugar a otro volando a toda velocidad. Primero Italche, donde habían visitado Romu, Florenchia y Veneche superficialmente. A Broly le habían gustado las estatuas de hombres forzudos a punto de iniciar una pelea, además de los cuadros donde se retrataba alguna masacre, pero lo que más le había gustado era la pizza y Veneche. Sus ojos habían brillado cuando vio las góndolas y no paró hasta que la convenció para montar en una que, posteriormente, había roto al emocionarse demasiado.

Luego fueron a Franche y estuvieron un día en Parsí. Esa ciudad no le gustó en absoluto. Bra se pasó horas mirando ropa, paseándose de tienda en tienda, y lo obligó a cargar con varias bolsas llenas. Broly se enfadó, porque no era un mulo de carga, pero cuando probó la comida se le pasó. Luego la policía le llamó la atención porque escaló la Torre Ifil en lugar de ir en ascensor.

También estuvieron en Japania, en un lugar llamado Toko. Pasearon por los templos y la gente se les quedó mirando. Lo peor fue cuando un hombre empezó a dibujar a Broly en un restaurante japonés y ella se molestó por temor a lo que hiciera con el dibujo. Como compensación, el tal Akira Toriyama tuvo que pagar la comida. A cambio, Broly dejó que le dibujara todo lo que quisiese.

Dando la vuelta al mundo pasaron por Chine, y por diversión, hicieron una carrera sobre la Gran Muralla. Bra ganó, y esta vez fue Broly el que se enfadó. Los turistas parecían sorprendidos. También fueron a Egirio, y a Broly le gustaron las pirámides. Tanto le gustaron, que entró dentro de una y cuando se perdió en los laberinticos pasillos, la hizo estallar desde dentro para salir. Por suerte, no se derrumbó, pero Bra se enfadó otra vez.

Luego estuvieron en un lugar llamado Macha Picha, y Broly obligó a Bra a quedarse en aquel lugar a dormir porque le gustaban las vistas. Ella pasó frío, pero ver a Broly respirando aire limpio con los ojos brillantes al ver la puesta y la salida del sol desde allí, bien merecía la pena. Al día siguiente pasaron junto a las cataratas del Kiágara, pero Bra deseó no haberlo hecho. Todavía recordaba lo abochornada y enfadada que se había sentido cuando perdió a su compañero de vista y los turistas empezaron a gritar que había un hombre bañándose en el agua. A Bra casi le dio un ataque cuando lo vio descender por las cataratas como si estuviera en una maldita montaña rusa acuática, y cuando voló bajo ellas, temblando al pensar que se había ahogado, se lo encontró recibiendo el peso del agua sobre sus hombros, como si de una ducha se tratase. Deseó matarlo por semejante susto, pero en lugar de eso lo obligó a salir de allí y a ponerse su ropa, porque como siempre, todo eso lo había hecho desnudo. Bra se juró a sí misma que le compraría un bañador, y así lo hizo cuando llegaron a su último destino.

Ambos acabaron volando sobre la pequeña isla de Hawiia, donde el verano siempre prevalecía. Esta vez, Bra había ido directa a un hotel, porque por mucho que a Broly le gustara dormir al aire libre, el cutis de ella sufría las nefastas consecuencias.

A Broly le gustaron las olas. Se pasó todo el día jugando con olas de cinco metros, escondiéndose en el agua y derribando a los surfistas sin que estos pudieran percatarse siquiera. Tuvieron que sacar a más de uno en camilla, pero esta vez Bra no se lo recriminó. Estaba demasiado ocupada tomando el sol y recibiendo atenciones por parte de guapos surfistas que hacían todo lo que ella les pedía con la esperanza de tener un acercamiento a cambio. Durante horas tuvo todas las bebidas gratis que quiso, hasta que Broly se aburrió de tanto jugar con las olas y empezó a hacer castillos de arena.

Los humanos dejaron de acercarse a Bra y fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que Broly estaba construyendo castillos encima de sus pretendientes, sepultándolos. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la ambulancia tuvo que hacer varios viajes ese día. Bra todavía no sabía cómo era posible que nadie hubiera muerto.

Por la noche, los habitantes de la isla les regalaron collares de flores. Broly se reusó a ponerse el suyo y durante un festival se dispersaron. Bra quería bailar alrededor de la fogata y Broly quería comer. Poco después la joven se lo encontró siendo mimado por las féminas que no le habían quitado ojo durante todo el día y su buen humor desapareció otra vez.

Había llegado el final de la semana. Solo les quedaba una noche para volver a casa y seguir con su entrenamiento rutinario, pero el viaje no les pesaba. A pesar de las locuras se lo habían pasado bien y Broly no podía negar que lo que había visto del planeta Tierra le había gustado.

Sería una auténtica lástima destruirlo.

"Maldita temporada alta… y encima no puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito de mamá porque me localizaría en un momento." Bra se adentró en el hotel refunfuñando, deseando meterse en la ducha cuanto antes para quitarse la arena de la cabeza. Cuando entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el móvil para llamar a casa.

Tenía que seguir con la excusa del viaje a Ciudad del Sur que su universidad había planeado para ella y sus compañeros. Peach la respaldaba, y también Pan desde casa, pero bastaría una llamada de teléfono a Gohan para saber que todo eso era mentira, para que él les dijera que no iba muy bien en los estudios y que llevaba una semana faltando a clase. Definitivamente esa llamada acabaría con ella, pero por ahora Bulma se lo tragaba sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, con Vegeta desaparecido, su madre tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Bra empezó a marcar el número de casa. Se llevó el teléfono al oído sentándose sobre su pequeña cama individual. Frente a ella, Broly caminó por la habitación, bostezó, se quitó por tercera vez la horrible camiseta que Bra le había obligado a ponerse para que no fuera mostrándole el torso a todo el mundo y se tumbó en su propia cama, al lado de la de su alumna. Los muelles chirriaron por su peso y él apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano para observarla de cerca.

"Hola, mamá, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto papá?" la oyó preguntar. El grito de Bulma fue tan grande al otro lado del teléfono, que el propio Broly se sobresaltó por ello. No conocía a la madre de Bra, pero si tenía la mitad de genio que ella, sin duda sería digna de temer. "Ya veo… es verdad que hacía mucho que no se iba tanto tiempo, pero no creo que tarde mucho más. Ya sabes cómo es. Sí, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Peach y yo hemos ido al museo y… sí, se han sorprendido mucho al verme comer, pero como Gohan come más que yo, pues…"

"Pero mira que eres mentirosa" se burló Broly desde su cama. Bra le lanzó una mirada furibunda que lo decía todo.

"Volveremos mañana por la noche" el guerrero legendario podía oírlo todo desde esa lejanía, pero la voz de Bulma le molestaba e hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarla. Era como tener un taladro agujereándole la cabeza, tan chillona a su parecer. De pronto, oyó algo curioso y notó cómo Bra se ponía nerviosa y hacía lo posible por esquivar la pregunta de su madre. "Bueno, mamá, tengo que colgar. ¡Ya te contaré! Nos vemos mañana. ¡Qué pases bien la noche!" y sin esperar una respuesta, colgó el teléfono con un suspiro.

"¿Qué ha querido decir con eso del tipo duro?" preguntó Broly perspicazmente con una ceja alzada.

"¿Estabas espiando?"

"No, pero tu madre chilla mucho, y es imposible no oírla. ¿De qué tipo duro hablaba?" Bra se llevó el móvil a los labios, acariciándoselos sin intención de decir lo más mínimo. "No se refería a mí, ¿verdad?" por toda respuesta, ella le giró la cara y una vena empezó a marcarse en la frente del saiyan. "¿Le hablas a tu madre sobre mí?"

"No te lo tengas tan creído. Conozco a muchos hombres a parte de ti."

"Sí, pero dudo que sean tipos duros"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que ese macho con el que bailaste cuando te atacó esa cosa era un debilucho"

Bra empezó a irritarse. Se levantó de la cama con los brazos en jarras y lo encaró con expresión fría y seria.

"Para tu información, yo no me junto con debiluchos. Pero de todas formas, ¿a ti qué te importa la clase de hombres con los que yo me codee?"

"Nada" contestó él velozmente, girándole la cara haciendo uso de su gran orgullo. "Si quieres perder el tiempo con humanos, allá tú"

"Pues sí, quiero perder el tiempo con ellos. Al fin y al cabo también soy medio humana, por si no lo recuerdas. Además…" Bra sonrió de manera altanera antes de llevarse las manos a las mejillas, ligeramente ruborizada. "Algún día encontraré a un humano fuerte, guapo y rico con el que me casaré y tendré muchos hijos"

Broly notó su ceja agitándose peligrosamente. Un ligero tic marcado por la irritación apareció en sus duras facciones. Por un momento temió lo peor, cosa que desde hacía unos días le estaba preocupando en demasía, concretamente desde que Bra había rechazado a Shenlong y le había permitido vivir. Desde entonces, estaba inquieto.

Tenía pesadillas desde hacía días y por eso había intentado agotarse y caer rendido con aquel viaje, para que su sueño fuera lo bastante profundo como para no tenerlas. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil. Era un saiyan, y no uno cualquiera. Agotarle era prácticamente imposible, así que se había dedicado a dormir poco, a mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo que pudiera. No le gustaban esas pesadillas. Lo hacían enfurecerse y descontrolarse. Lo volvían peligroso, cosa que hasta el momento no le habría importado. No hasta que Bra decidió confiar en él y darle una oportunidad que nadie más le habría concedido. Para él, que había dedicado toda su vida a la destrucción, sonaba extraño, pero aunque así fuera… no quería hacer daño a Bra.

Broly se levantó de la cama entonces y le dio la espalda a la joven con seriedad. Ella, curiosa y divertida, le tocó el hombro con un dedo.

"¿Qué pasa? No me dirás que estás celoso, ¿verdad?" Broly calló, y por un instante ella pensó que de verdad estaba celoso y se ruborizó. "Broly…" murmuró en voz baja. Entonces él se llevó las manos al bañador y se lo quitó de un tirón. Su cola quedó al aire, junto al trasero que la chica había admirado ya un par de veces. Quedó desnudo frente a ella sin ninguna clase de pudor y Bra se llevó las manos al pecho instintivamente. "¿Qué… qué haces? ¿Por qué te desnudas?" él giró la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios. Bra retrocedió. "No estarás pensando… Pero si solo nos hemos besado dos veces. No, no quiero hacerlo. ¡Puede que tú seas un bárbaro, pero yo soy una señorita y no pienso dejar que…!"

Broly dejó escapar una risita divertida. Por mucho que se negara, Bra tenía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara mientras se hacía la modosa. Iba a dejarla con la decepción, porque había dormido poco los días anteriores y el sueño empezaba a vencerlo. Además, era divertido verla enfadada. Sin más, se echó boca abajo sobre su propia cama. La cola cayó, quieta y cansada, entre sus piernas y sus duras nalgas antes de enroscarse alrededor de su cintura. Broly apretó la cara contra la almohada y bostezó.

"Tengo sueño y no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, medio humana, así que deja de hacer escándalo y duérmete"

Las orejas de Bra enrojecieron, y furiosa, le dio una fuerte patada a la cama donde él yacía amorronado.

"¡Serás cerdo! ¿Para qué te desnudas entonces?"

"Yo duermo desnudo"

"¿Desnu… incluso delante de una señorita como yo?" Broly sonrió al verla tan avergonzada. De verdad era divertido jugar con su pudor. No sabía por qué seguía ruborizándose después de haberlo visto desnudo tantas veces.

"Si no te gusta puedes irte. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encuentres a ese humano rico, guapo y fuerte caminando por la playa de noche"

Bra cero, Broly uno.

La princesa de los guerreros era la personificación de su padre cuando se enfadaba. Herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, caminó hasta el baño dando fuertes zapatazos contra el suelo y abrió la puerta con la intención de encerrarse en él.

"Voy a ducharme, ya que tú, maldito cerdo, no lo haces. Como se te ocurra mirar o intentes algo raro por la noche, te agarraré la cola y no pararé hasta hacerte gritar"

Broly la miró de reojo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano al despegarse de la almohada y se volvió hacia ella con aparente interés, dejando caer la otra mano sobre su musculoso abdomen. Al hacerlo, su cola se sacudió y él quedó tumbado de lado. Toda su anatomía quedó patente frente a ella, que abrió los ojos como platos al ver con tanta claridad ese potente miembro que, por el momento, estaba dormido.

"¿Cuál de las dos colas dices que me vas a agarrar?" cuestionó él, y entonces Bra se adentró en el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¡ERES UN CERDO!"

Oyó que gritaba desde el otro lado. Broly dejó escapar una carcajada y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Podía asegurar que después de destruir planetas y ver la cara de sus habitantes mientras los liquidaba, hacer enfadar a Bra era lo más divertido.

Cerró los ojos cuando el sonido de la ducha empezó, y poco después se quedó profundamente dormido.

[…]

Goku tarareaba una canción caminando hasta la mansión de la Corporación Cápsula detrás de Vegeta. Los puños del príncipe apretaban con fuerza un par de revistas. El guerrero más poderoso del universo disfrutaba de sus momentos de libertad antes de volver a casa para recibir los gritos de su mujer, seguro de que no le prepararía la cena por estar una semana fuera sin ni siquiera avisar. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Si lo que Vegeta le había contado era cierto, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. El estrés estaba pudiendo con su amigo, y temía que en cualquier momento explotara de mala manera. Tenía que ayudar.

Especialmente después de ver esas comprometedoras revistas que se habían extendido por todas las partes del mundo.

Vegeta entró en casa. Estaba tan enfadado, que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar alejar a Goku como había hecho horas antes, después de leer detenidamente esos artículos que había encontrado de pasada en el escaparate de una papelería en la otra punta del mundo. Ni siquiera se habían encargado de la criatura que por allí revoloteaba. Habían vuelto sin dilación, y Vegeta no había parado de gritarle que volviera a casa en todo el trayecto de vuelta.

Ahora Goku se arrepentía de haberlo seguido, porque cuando Vegeta gritó el nombre de Bulma exigiendo explicaciones, su vieja amiga hizo acto de aparición… y también el plato que lanzó desde la mesa hacia ellos y que se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos al instante.

"¡Maldito cabrón!" chilló ella. "¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer después de tanto tiempo dando gritos, eh? ¡Fuera de mi casa, desgraciado!" empezó a chillar agitando bruscamente los brazos. Goku retrocedió hasta el salón de manera instintiva. Por suerte o por desgracia, ni Trunks ni Bra parecían encontrarse allí en esos momentos.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto, mujer?" fue la brusca respuesta de Vegeta, soltando las revistas en el suelo. Bulma ni siquiera las miró. Las pisoteó con unos caros zapatos de tacón e ignoró la noticia de la posible aventura que tenía con Goten, totalmente absurda. Incluso Goku se había dado cuenta de que eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero Vegeta no se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente.

"Significa que has estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa que ni siquiera sabes lo mal que lo he pasado en estos últimos días. ¡Me han atacado, Vegeta! Te llamé, grité, ¡y tú no estabas!" chilló con un agudísimo timbre de voz.

"¿Qué te ata…? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" se retractó él enseguida, reprimiendo su preocupación para sustituirla por su gran orgullo. "¿Qué tiene que ver ese mocoso en toda esta mierda?"

"¡Tiene que ver que fue él el que me salvó la vida cuando me lanzaron por la ventana de la corporación y estuve a punto de morir aplastada contra el suelo, eso tiene que ver! Pero a ti no te importa. Han pasado tres semanas y ni siquiera me has saludado ni me has preguntado cómo estaba. Ni un beso, ¡ni nada! ¡Y yo aquí sola pasándolo mal con nuestros dos hijos después de anunciar nuestro matrimonio! ¡SI NO QUIERES CASARTE, SÉ UN HOMBRE Y DILO!" sus últimas palabras retumbaron por toda la casa. El pelo de Goku se erizó por completo e incluso Vegeta pareció recular por el histérico chillido. De pronto, los grandes ojos azules de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas cargadas de impotencia y rabia. Corrió hasta Vegeta y en contra de lo que Goku pensó que haría, empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos en el pecho mientras gritaba.

Por supuesto, Vegeta ni se movió y simplemente permitió que le golpeara. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bulma paró de golpearle. Le dolían los nudillos y Vegeta ni siquiera lo había notado. Finalmente, los humos de ambos parecieron calmarse y ambos soltaron aire al mismo tiempo, deshaciéndose del estrés y la tensión con ese gesto.

"Está bien, mujer, ¿qué demonios te ha atacado?"

"Una criatura horrible, asquerosa. No sé cómo entró en la corporación, pero me agarró en los baños y mató a mis guardaespaldas de una sacudida. Me cargó sobre su espalda y si no llega a ser por Trunks y Goten, me habría secuestrado" explicó ella muy seria.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué demonios iba a querer de ti una criatura así?" Bulma se cruzó de brazos, indignada ante esa respuesta tan fría y calculadora. Sabía que Vegeta era totalmente insensible, y ella tampoco era el colmo del cariño, pero a veces deseaba que su futuro marido fuera un poco más cercano y que la consolara en momentos tan difíciles.

"¡Y yo qué sé! Solo mencionó a una princesa antes de que Trunks le volara la cabeza por los aires y…" Pero Vegeta dejó de escuchar. Incluso Goku dejó de hacerlo. Instintivamente, el príncipe de los saiyans se volvió hacia su rival y ambos compartieron la misma expresión de perplejidad y preocupación. Fue entonces cuando Bulma se dio cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia también estaba allí. Había estado demasiado enfadada como para reparar antes en él. "Ah, Goku, estás aquí…"

"¿Has dicho que dijo algo sobre una princesa?" la interrumpió Vegeta, y ella asintió.

"Sí. Creo que me confundió con esa princesa o lo que sea. ¿Por qué? Ah… también atacaron a Bra en la fiesta universitaria a la que fue, pero ella se hizo cargo a la perfección. Salió en los medios de comunicación" Bulma anduvo hasta la estantería y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando otra revista que ella misma había leído con sumo interés. Antes de que pudiera entregársela, Vegeta se la quitó de las manos bruscamente y observó la portada, pálido.

En ella, se podía ver claramente a Bra desarreglada, con un traje hecho jirones y con el pelo revuelto dándole un puñetazo en la cara a una criatura que la superaba en peso y en estatura por goleada. El título era "La cara oculta de la niña mimada, una guerrera en potencia".

Entonces todo encajó, y las noticias no podían ser peores.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que también había criaturas por aquí?" preguntó Goku con el ceño fruncido, acercándose y husmeando la portada de la revista. "Bueno, por lo menos parece que no tuvo ningún problema para solucionarlo"

"No sentí el ki de nadie más cuando me fui. Si lo hubiera sentido, no me habría ido" gruñó él.

"Gohan me ha comentado algo sobre eso" soltó Goku, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, pensativo. "No estoy muy seguro, pero me dijo que no siempre sentía el ki de algunas criaturas, y que estaba seguro de que había seres que sacaban la energía de otra parte. Yo no lo creo, pero eso explicaría por qué no lo sentiste, ¿no?"

"Pero eso significaría que…"

"Que no hay manera de saber cuándo un enemigo de esa clase se aproxima" concretó Goku.

"¡Maldita sea, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que la percepción del ki no es exacta!"

"¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver el ki con…?"

Entonces Vegeta soltó la revista y agarró a Bulma firmemente por los hombros, casi haciéndole daño. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros que amenazaban con tragarse todo si no obtenía lo que quería.

"¿Dónde está nuestra hija, mujer?"

[…]

No solía pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas y ese día no fue menos. No se reprimió cuando su padre intentó detenerle agarrándole por el brazo y sin más, con una risa demente, dio media vuelta, estiró los dedos y de manera certera, arañó su cara y los introdujo en la cuenca del ojo de Paragus. Lo dejó tuerto de inmediato, y el hombre gritó y se llevó la mano a la cuenca vacía.

Broly rió, y luego voló por los aires el planeta del que acababan de salir.

"Eso te pasa por viejo estúpido. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hagas enfadar? Y no te pido mucho, solo que me obedezcas. ¡Así que deja de quejarte! ¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme, a mí, al guerrero legendario?" esas fueron sus crueles palabras acompañadas de risas rebeldes y sádicas. "¡La próxima vez te arrancaré el otro ojo, maldito viejo inservible!"

Se rió otra vez, y su cabeza dio vueltas hasta que se situó frente a una imagen familiar. Paragus estaba junto a él, arrodillado.

"Ya no puedo con él. He intentado educarle lo mejor que he podido, pero es un demonio. ¡Llevadlo con vosotros, os lo suplico!"

Una voz que hizo eco en los espacios más recónditos de su mente apareció.

"Si nos lo llevamos, nunca volverás a verlo"

"¡Me da igual! ¡Ese monstruo no es mi hijo, haced lo que queráis con él!" Broly se revolvió. Miró alternativamente a la patética figura de su padre y a las criaturas que había delante de él. Su mente las definía de manera difusa. No recordaba su forma exacta, solo recordaba que se revolvió contra ellas y que destripó a dos antes de que lo inmovilizaran.

Broly estaba sorprendido. No podía moverse.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación muy iluminada. El braummuro le inmovilizaba las muñecas y los tobillos, y el collar que le habían puesto pesaba tanto, que no podía respirar bien. Intentó atacarles otra vez, pero lo mantuvieron firmemente sujeto, boca abajo y desnudo. Le acercaron un instrumento de metal que parecía tener vida propia, y cuando lo dejaron caer a lo largo de su espalda, sintió el dolor de una potentísima descarga que lo dejó con los ojos en blanco.

Se quedó inmóvil, vulnerable e indefenso.

"Papá…" murmuró, y la imagen de su padre colocándole la diadema inhibidora en la cabeza apareció como un flash. "Me duele… duele…"

No recordaba nada más.

Bra entreabrió los ojos un poco desorientada. La oscuridad de la noche y de la habitación le impedía ver lo que había a su alrededor, pero supo que no estaba en su cuarto cuando palpó la almohada, mucho más suave de la que solía utilizar. Recordó entonces donde estaba, el largo viaje que Broly y ella habían hecho hasta allí y la manera en la que había caído rendida nada más terminar de ducharse. Para entonces, su maestro ya estaba profundamente dormido y ella le había cubierto el cuerpo con una sábana antes de irse a la cama, pues era incapaz de dormir sabiendo que él estaba completamente desnudo en la cama de al lado. Cayó rendida después de taparse el cuerpo con una bata del hotel, y ni siquiera los ronquidos de Broly pudieron impedir que se durmiera.

Bra se restregó los ojos al pensar en ello. Miró su teléfono móvil y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. En su casa apenas serían las doce del mediodía. Se preguntó qué demonios la había despertado antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada otra vez, pero el ruido de los muelles de la cama de al lado y un intenso gemido la mantuvo despierta.

"¿Broly?" lo llamó. "¿Qué haces? Son las dos de la mañana. Deja de dar vueltas y vuelve a dormirte" le ordenó mirando a tientas en la oscuridad. Vio su espalda, agitándose con brusquedad. La cama pareció saltar con su sacudida y Bra alzó una ceja. Esos movimientos no parecían típicos de él. "¿Broly?"

"¡Hurmm!" gruñó él, y unas palabras ininteligibles salieron de su boca. Bra se sentó sobre la cama y encendió la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche. La habitación se iluminó y pudo ver al guerrero legendario escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Estaba quieto. Bra fue a apagar la lámpara otra vez, pero entonces se percató de cómo le brillaba la piel y de cómo sus músculos se remarcaban ferozmente, con las venas palpitando sobre los bíceps. Estaba sudando a chorros. Ella nunca le había visto sudar, ni siquiera cuando entrenaban juntos.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, que sobresaltándola, se agitó bajo las sábanas y estiró el brazo, golpeando la lámpara de la otra mesita de noche y haciéndola caer al suelo. Se hizo pedazos.

Bra tragó saliva. La respiración de él era muy agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad y ella posó la mano sobre él. Su corazón golpeó contra su palma velozmente, como si acabara de terminar una carrera frenética y todavía no se hubiera calmado. Cuando se apartó, sus dedos estaban empapados en sudor. Gimoteó otra vez. Tenía los ojos cerrados y entonces ella lo comprendió.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"Broly" lo llamó, sentándose a su lado y llevando sus dedos a su mejilla. El frunció el ceño y rompió a temblar. Le apartó la mano de un manotazo, rehuyendo el contacto.

"No…" musitó.

"Solo es una pesadilla. Tranquilízate"

"¡No!" gritó, y su espalda se arqueó. La cama chirrió y él apretó los dientes con un claro gesto de dolor. "¡Me duele!" chilló. "¡Quítamelo!" se agitó con tanta fuerza, que su puño se estampó contra la pared, abriendo un boquete de considerable tamaño. Bra se temió lo peor al sentir su nivel de ki alzándose de manera descontrolada. Le faltaba poco para transformarse en súper saiyan y si eso sucedía, aunque estuvieran en la otra punta del mundo, lo detectarían.

Bra se subió a la cama y le agarró la cara con ambas manos. Él se deshizo del agarre con un pataleo que la mandó al suelo, pero ella no tardó en subir otra vez pronunciando su nombre sin parar. Forcejeó con él, pero cuanto más intentaba inmovilizarlo, más se revolvía y más violento se volvía. Ella empezó a desesperarse.

"Broly, no, por favor… cálmate"

"¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!" gritaba él con las manos en la cabeza. "¡Me va a estallar!"

"¿Qué es lo que va a estallar?" cuestionó, observándolo desde arriba con desesperación. Era la primera vez que le veía tan dolido, tan incontrolado. Se notaba a leguas que estaba sufriendo, y el corazón de Bra se encogía al pensar que no podía evitarle ese dolor. "¿Qué es lo que te duele, Broly?"

Él dio la vuelta sobre la cama y a cuatro patas se llevó las manos a las sienes, inclinándose hacia delante.

"¡La cabeza!" dijo, desgarrándose la garganta con cada grito. "¡Páralo, papá! ¡Para!"

Y entonces ella tomó una decisión. No había nada que le doliera más que verle sufrir con tanta intensidad. Cuando los párpados de Broly empezaron a empañársele, a punto de derramar lágrimas por su sufrimiento, Bra apartó las sábanas y se metió bajo ellas. Agarró las grandes manos que sujetaban su cabeza y tiró de él hasta que hundió su cara entre la curvatura de su cuello. Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y le acarició el pelo como si intentara calmar a un niño pequeño.

"Ya no lo tienes. Ya no tienes nada en tu cabeza. Eres libre. ¡No hay nada que te haga daño!" le susurró ella, y como respuesta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el costado que la hizo apretar los dientes y suspirar por el dolor. Sin embargo, no lo soltó. "Ya está, Broly. Cálmate. Nada te está atacando. Nada te hace daño."

"Páralo… ¡páralo!" gritó, y sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Bra y la apretaron. Por un momento pensó que la partiría por la mitad, porque la apretó con tanta fuerza, que la dejó sin respiración.

"¡Ya lo he parado!" contestó ella también. Entonces, y solo entonces, él pareció relajarse levemente. "Te tengo, Broly, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño otra vez" él dejó de agitarse y sus temblores, que casi empezaban a ser convulsiones, pararon. Bra descendió las manos desde su pelo hasta su espalda, acariciándole la columna, exactamente el lugar donde tenía esa cicatriz que apenas veía. Broly soltó un jadeo y sus brazos dejaron de apretarla para, suavemente, rodearle la cintura. "Todo está bien ahora. Todo está bien" le repitió ella sobre su oído.

Y él la creyó. Acabó apoyando la cabeza entre sus pechos y ahí se quedó. Bra no se sintió avergonzada. En esos momentos se sentía como una madre acunando a su bebé. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, rendida, intentando evitar por todos los medios rozar con las piernas su pene, el cual había sentido en un par de ocasiones con todo ese ajetreo.

"Tenías que dormirte desnudo, ¿verdad?" murmuró muy por lo bajo, entre dientes. "Eres como un niño, tan caprichoso. Me haces sentir como si fuera tu madre, ¿sabes? Deberías aprender a comportarte como un adulto" a pesar de ello, Bra sonrió y le besó la frente con infinito cariño sin dejar de acariciarle ni una vez.

Ni si quiera se percató de que Broly había abierto los ojos, y una irritada vena aparecía en su frente.

[…]

Ella no solía llevar medias, y tampoco falda. No era precisamente el colmo de la feminidad. De hecho, desde muy pequeña solía huir de los lacitos, de los tacones, de los encajes… si no fuera porque el pecho le molestaba a la hora de la lucha, tampoco llevaría sujetador. Ese día había salido antes de tiempo del dojo de su padre donde trabajaba. En realidad, era la única que lo hacía, porque por mucho que intentara disimularlo Satán no era un experto en artes marciales como ella. Ese día, sin embargo, se puso falda y medias, y cuando volvió a casa se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. Gohan no tenía clases ese día y se había quedado trabajando en casa, por lo tanto, no llevaba puesta esa ropa tan formal que le obligaban a vestir para ir a trabajar. Pan estaba en la escuela, Goku llevaba una semana sin aparecer por casa y Chichí había salido de compras para liberar estrés.

Entonces se miraron. Gohan podía ser muy tímido cuando quería, pero después de más de un mes sin sexo, la timidez se había ido al cuerno. Al fin y al cabo, él también era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades. Estaba harto de que Pan, Chichí o Goku los interrumpieran con sus gritos. Los quería, pero había momentos en los que necesitaba intimidad desesperadamente, y ese era uno de ellos.

De repente, Videl estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina con las piernas abiertas y Gohan ya le había arrancado las medias con los dientes, literalmente hablando. No podía negar que a veces merecía la pena aguantar solo para ver a su tímido marido descontrolado como la bestia furiosa que ocultaba dentro de sí con esa sonrisa amable y pacífica.

Los botones de su camisa saltaron y rompió el sujetador de un tirón. No tardó en arrancarle de igual manera las bragas y cuando el milagro iba a suceder, ocurrió.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Gohan y ella se miraron. Ella estaba sin aire y Gohan tenía el ceño fruncido usando esa expresión que solo dejaba salir cuando pensaba moler a un enemigo a base de golpes incontrolados.

"Deberías…"

"De eso nada" contestó él, y hundió la boca entre sus pechos. Ella se sacudió y se frotó contra el bulto que crecía bajo sus pantalones, empapándolos con sus propios fluidos. El teléfono dejó de sonar y al cabo de un segundo, volvió a hacerlo. Ocurrió dos veces más, y poco a poco, el fuego que recorría el cuerpo de Videl empezó a apagarse.

"Cariño…" murmuró, resignada. Gohan se apartó, anduvo hasta el teléfono extrañamente calmado y se lo llevó al oído. Suspiró.

"¿QUÉ PROBLEMA TENÉIS CON LOS HOMBRES QUE LE HACEN EL AMOR A SUS MUJERES, EH?" gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Al otro lado, Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y observó el auricular con la boca abierta. ¿Ese era Gohan? Porque juraría que el que ella conocía no había gritado en su vida, y menos a ella.

"Eh… ¿Gohan?"

"¿Quién iba a ser si no, Bulma?" la cortó él notablemente enfadado. A sus espaldas, Videl cerró las piernas e hizo amago de bajar de la mesa, pero su marido se volvió hacia ella con un gesto amenazador. "Ni se te ocurra bajarte de la mesa, Videl" era la primera vez que Gohan le hablaba con tanta autoridad, y lejos de enfadarse, ella le obedeció y volvió a subirse a la mesa de un salto, totalmente ruborizada y excitada.

Desde luego que merecía la pena esperar.

"¿Cómo es que estás en casa? ¿No tendrías que estar de excursión con mi hija y los chicos de su clase?" preguntó Bulma con manos temblorosas. Gohan alzó una ceja sin deshacer su ceño fruncido.

"¿De qué me hablas? ¿Excursión adónde? En la universidad no se hacen esas cosas"

Al otro lado de la línea, Bulma palideció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Vegeta ni para Goku.

"Pero Bra me dijo que…"

"Siento tener que decírtelo, pero Bra no es una alumna estrella que digamos. Esperaba más de ella al ser tu hija, pero sus notas son mediocres, y algo me dice que es por pura vaguería. Esta semana ni siquiera ha venido a la universidad y empieza a ser una costumbre" Bulma no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sabía que su hija estaba enfrascada en un entrenamiento que le robaba el tiempo que debería dedicar al estudio, pero no tenía ni idea de que faltara a clase con tanta asiduidad. Además, si no estaba de excursión, ¿adónde demonios había ido? Se volvió hacia Vegeta y a él no le hizo falta preguntar. Podía oírlo todo.

"Pero si no está contigo, ¿dónde…?"

"No lo sé. Puede que esté con ese maestro suyo. Dile a Vegeta que tenga cuidado. Diría que no es muy poderoso, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo porque esconde su ki muy bien"

"Gohan…" el susodicho se volvió al escuchar esa voz tan dulce que lo llamaba desde un rincón de la cocina. Videl se había desprendido del resto de su ropa y en esos momentos su mano se centraba en su húmeda entrepierna, jugando consigo misma a la espera de que su marido volviera para calentarla. Gohan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tengo que colgar, Bulma"

"Pero…" no le dio tiempo a replicar. Gohan colgó y arrancó de cuajo los cables de la línea telefónica para que nadie más los molestara.

"Ven aquí" habló Videl, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. "… y enséñame lo que tienes para mí, Gran Saiyaman" Esa noche no tendrían mesa sobre la que comer, y no habría más remedio que remodelar la cocina, pero Videl y Gohan podían estar seguros de que merecería la pena.

"Valiente hija de perra" soltó Vegeta, y algo parecido a una carcajada estrangulada salió del interior de su boca. "La muy cabrona sabe cómo mentir"

"No hables así de tu hija, Vegeta. Son cosas normales a su edad" intentó calmarlo Goku, pero él no lo consintió. Se movía de un lado para otro sin parar, furioso.

"¿Cosas normales a su edad? ¡No tengo ni puta idea de dónde está ni de lo que está haciendo ni con quién! Podría estar… prostituyéndose en una esquina"

"No seas exagerado, hombre" intentó él restarle importancia. "Aunque tenga su ki oculto, sabes que está bien. Si estuviera en peligro ya lo sabríamos"

"¿No podéis sentir su ki?" preguntó Bulma, que taciturna y también muy enfadada, se había sentado en el sofá del salón. "Entonces, ¿cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que está bien?"

"Porque de no ser así, las jodidas ondas telepáticas nos lo habrían advertido" Bulma recordó entonces los escasos experimentos que había tenido ocasión de hacerle a su propia familia. Sabía que los saiyans tenían una capacidad telepática que los mantenía conectados a una especie de red a través de la que podían comunicarse muy vagamente. Según lo que Vegeta le había explicado de pasada ante su gran curiosidad, sabía que por ser saiyans de pura cepa él y Goku tenían un vínculo telepático más fuerte que el que podían tener con sus hijos, pero rara vez lo usaban. Al fin y al cabo, eran seres naturalmente guerreros, no telepáticos.

Si Bra seguía formando parte de ese vínculo telepático, significaba que estaba sana y a salvo, pero eso no tranquilizaba a su padre.

"Esperaremos a que deje de ocultarlo. Después quiero que la traigas aquí de inmediato, Vegeta" ordenó Bulma sin admitir el más mínimo reproche.

"¿Crees que hace falta que lo digas, mujer?" no, desde luego que no. Vegeta estaba cada vez más furioso. Ni las artimañas más ñoñas lo tranquilizarían esta vez.

"Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Chichí tiene que estar muy enfadada" se rió Goku, y aunque su rostro denotaba alegría, por dentro un temor atroz le corroía las entrañas. Ninguno de sus amigos lo despidió cuando se dirigió hasta la puerta. El ambiente estaba demasiado cargado como para hablar de cosas innecesarias.

Poco después de que Goku volviera volando a casa, Trunks entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba realmente feliz con su nueva secretaria. Por una vez era ella la que no le hacía caso y era él el que se deleitaba con la visión de su trasero moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras organizaba sus papeles. Marron era verdaderamente útil, aunque ya le hubiera provocado un par de erecciones a su jefe.

Cuando entró en casa, un aura oscura y cargada rodeaba a sus padres, que sentados en el sofá, estaban demasiado enfadados como para dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Trunks prefirió no preguntar y fue derecho hasta su despacho, pálido.

Era la calma antes de la tempestad.

[…]

Bra casi se había quedado dormida con la cabeza de Broly todavía entre sus pechos. Eran las tres de la mañana y él no había dejado de abrazarla, y por lo visto esa noche no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo. Como pudo, se acomodó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero entonces él empezó a moverse. Su cabeza se agitó y se restregó contra sus senos y a ella se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Se recordó a sí misma que él estaba dormido, pero cuando posó una mano sobre su cabeza para apartarlo, Broly clavó los ojos en los suyos.

Estaba bien despierto y la princesa de los saiyans no supo qué decir. Su primera reacción fue excusarse por abrazarlo… desnudo.

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla" le comentó, incómoda. "Y yo…"

"Lo sé" fue su única respuesta, ahorrándole explicaciones. Movió la boca sobre su escote y Bra tragó saliva.

"Oye… quítate" le pidió, pero lejos de hacerle caso, los brazos de él volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Ella soltó el pelo que había estado acariciando durante un buen rato y apoyó las manos sobre sus duros hombros, intentando apartarlo a base de buenos empujones, pero él no cedió. "Suéltame, Broly"

"¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?"

Por supuesto que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su cuerpo era casi el doble de grande que el de ella y el doble de pesado, y estaba encima y, para colmo, desnudo. Además, ella no podía decir que estuviera muy cubierta. Bajo la bata de hotel solo llevaba el sujetador y las bragas y lo último que quería era que él se diera cuenta.

Y al paso que iba, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Bra cerró las piernas con fuerza de manera instintiva, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo que, desde luego, no era la rodilla de Broly, restregándose contra uno de sus muslos. No estaba duro, pero si seguía así no tardaría en estarlo.

"No deberías haberme despertado. No deberías ser tan buena. ¿Y si ahora quiero matarte, qué pasa? ¿Y si ahora quiero follarte qué harás para impedirlo?" Bra abrió la boca de par en par ante ese comentario, y cuando notó su pene rozándose nuevamente contra su muslo, se revolvió y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. Broly sacudió la cabeza y la miró, totalmente impresionado. El golpe, de verdad, le había dolido.

"¿Y si yo te rompo los dientes?" dijo ella con una mirada feroz. "Deja de comportarte como un crío que juega a ser rebelde y lloriquea cuando hay alguien que no se lo cree. Sabes tan bien como yo que ya no eres el destructor de planetas que solías ser. De hecho, dudo mucho que pudieras hacerme auténtico daño aunque quisieras llegados a este punto, así que deja de intentar parecer duro, porque ya no funciona, Broly. No te tengo el más mínimo miedo"

Ante esa respuesta, Broly apretó sus bíceps alrededor de su cintura mientras sus dientes se apretaban y el cuerpo de Bra crujía bajo el suyo. La joven soltó un jadeo de dolor, pero no se retractó en sus palabras.

"¿Que no me tienes miedo? ¿Qué ya no soy tan duro como antes? ¿Qué no podría hacerte daño? ¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Bra abrió la boca, pero no tenía aire en los pulmones como para gritar. Las costillas parecían a punto de estallarle, pero ella solo notaba esa cosa que colgaba acariciando su muslo. No podía creerse que se estuviera poniendo duro por el hecho de verla tan desesperada y dolida, pero así era. "Yo soy Broly, el guerrero legendario, ¡y soy el jodido demonio!" gritó frente a su cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la rabia, pero Bra pudo ver algo más en ellos. Pudo ver su desesperación ante esa afirmación, su resignación.

Él de verdad creía que era un demonio, y creía que, por lo tanto, no tenía ni podía tener sentimientos. De hecho, Bra estaba segura de que esa brusca reacción solo era un intento desesperado de poner en orden sus prioridades. Primero Goku, después los demás, y por último, la destrucción del universo. En la mente de Broly no había espacio para nada más. ¡No podía haberlo! No podía porque había sido educado para matar y si fallaba en su propósito, su existencia no tendría el más mínimo sentido.

Cuando él estalló en carcajadas dementes al ver su sufrimiento, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso le gustaba, Bra hizo un movimiento inesperado que acertó de pleno. Broly dejó de reír al instante y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su mano apretó con saña el miembro que había empezado a endurecerse bajo las sábanas. Había sido un segundo. Un segundo en el que había estirado la mano y lo había agarrado por una de las partes más sensibles de un hombre. Por mucho que fuera saiyan, él también temía ese agudo dolor.

Acongojado por ese cambio de planes, sus bíceps dejaron de apretar a la chica y esta pudo respirar por fin.

"Te dije que te agarraría de la cola, pero no te dije cuál de las dos. Ahora ya lo sabes, guerrero legendario. Así que quítate de encima" el sudor volvió a hacer mella en él, pero pese a la delicada situación, no se movió y le sostuvo una mirada más que colérica.

"Maldita puta…" murmuró contra su cara, y Bra, ofendida por el insulto, decidió enseñarle buenos modales. Tiró levemente de su pene antes de recorrerlo hacia abajo y cerrar la mano alrededor de sus testículos, fuerte. El pelo de Broly se erizó como el de un animal y un sonido agudo emergió de las profundidades de su garganta.

"¿No soy lo bastante clara? Quítate de encima" él no podía odiarla más. Despacio y gruñendo, sabiéndose cogido por los huevos literalmente hablando, empezó a deshacer el abrazo sobre su cintura mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima. Abrió los brazos, apartándose poco a poco, levantándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades para que sus cuerpos dejaran de tocarse. A pesar del alejamiento, la mano de Bra siguió firmemente agarrada a sus testículos y conforme él se fue alejando, la sábana empezó a deslizarse por la espalda del guerrero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver, claramente, lo que tenía entre sus manos y estómago. "Oh, por Dende…" murmuró. "¿Cómo puedes ponerte duro por esto? Eres un auténtico animal."

Broly gruñó, pero mientras se apartaba y ella intentaba cerrar las piernas, tuvo una idea macabra. Una de sus gruesas manos se deslizó por su bajo vientre y se coló por su bata a gran velocidad hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Bra dio un salto sobre la cama, gritó su nombre y pataleó, intentando apartar la mano que había encontrado sus bragas y que se cernía a ellas intentando atravesarlas. Él dejó escapar un gruñido cuando ella apretó. Se preguntó qué demonios era esa tela que le impedía llegar a su objetivo, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Tiró de ella y la arrancó de cuajo. Bra gritó e intentó levantarse, pero Broly se dejó caer sobre ella y sus dedos llegaron hasta esa oculta hendidura, cubriéndola por completo. Entonces notó su tacto, su forma tras esos rizos. La mano que no le agarraba los testículos se aferró a uno de sus bíceps y le arañó cuando bruscamente introdujo un dedo en la seca cueva.

Bra no estaba preparada para eso y dejó escapar un chillido que retumbó por toda la habitación. Ambos se quedaron quietos entonces, tensos, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Con los dientes fuertemente apretados y los ojos húmedos, ella le miró.

"Me haces… daño" le hizo saber.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó él con marcado sarcasmo. Bra dejó ver su humillación con las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse por su rostro, y entonces él lo comprendió. "Ooh… si te duele tanto no hay duda de que es porque nunca te han abierto las piernas. En ese caso, si introdujera tres dedos con la suficiente fuerza..." sin compasión, Broly presionó con tres dedos la abertura que, prácticamente, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Bra apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir el agudo escozor de ser forzada. Las paredes vaginales se cerraron alrededor de los dedos de él y al oír un clarísimo chillido de dolor, se detuvo.

Desde luego, ser penetrada por los gruesos dedos de Broly no era su idea de perder la virginidad.

"¡NO!" le ordenó ella.

"Suéltame" Bra le fulminó con los ojos empañados y las mejillas ruborizadas. Al ver que su orgullo no la dejaría ceder, él sonrió. "Ahora duele, ¿verdad? Imagínate cuánto dolerá si me transformo en el guerrero legendario y te violo de esa forma"

"¡No serías capaz!" exclamó ella de inmediato.

"¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? Seguro que no tendrá comparación con el dolor que yo sentiré si me tiras de las bolas." Broly se agachó lo suficiente como para tenerla boca con boca. Su aliento viajaba hasta los labios de ella y viceversa. "Te aseguro que te destrozaría"

Y algo tuvo ese susurro además del significado que guardaban esas palabras. Algo tuvo que hizo que Bra se mordiera el labio inferior en esa situación tan peliaguda. Deseó que no pasara, y posteriormente, al sentir cómo chorros de fluido la empapaban, deseó que por lo menos él no lo comentara. Pero no podía contar con ello. Broly elevó la mirada al techo cuando sintió sus dedos humedecerse. Sonrió antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Quién es el animal ahora?" por toda respuesta, ella le cruzó la cara de un guantazo y Broly volvió a arrugar el entrecejo. Hizo amago de penetrarla más con sus dedos, aunque ya le estaba costando introducirse por lo apretada que estaba, pero entonces Bra soltó sus testículos y él, por un momento, creyó que había vencido. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ella decidió cambiar de estrategia, porque sabía suficiente teoría como para creer que tenía ocasión de ganar todavía. Ningún hombre había sido lo bastante bueno como para dejarse dominar por él, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera sentido curiosidad y no se hubiese permitido disfrutar de otras maneras.

Broly abandonó su ceño fruncido para alzar una ceja cuando sintió la mano de ella aferrarse al tronco de su pene con delicadeza, sin tirar. Sin más, con una maliciosa sonrisa, ella empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo y un calor intenso recorrió la cara de él.

"¿Qué… qué haces?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" su miembro, que ya mostraba una notoria erección, se endureció como una piedra cuando Bra apoyó su otra mano sobre la base y posó la otra sobre la punta, apretándola lo suficiente como para sacarle un jadeo. "Incluso diría que te gusta"

"Pero, ¿tú sabes lo que estás tocando, medio humana?"

Oh, lo sabía. Por supuesto que sí, y cuando su otra cola, la que demostraba que era un saiyan, emergió de entre las sábanas e hizo que estas descendieran hasta dejar su cuerpo a la vista en su totalidad, lo supo todavía más. Era un falo lo que tenía entre sus manos, un falo duro, caliente y palpitante, y lo suficientemente grande y grueso como para mantener ambas manos ocupadas en él. Bra se ruborizó al verlo totalmente. Estaba tan tieso, que la apuntaba a ella, listo para empalar, listo para penetrar… si su dueño quisiera, porque ella sabía que no necesitaba su permiso para desgarrarla. Si Broly quisiera violarla ya lo habría hecho, pero esa clase de sadismo no parecía entusiasmarle.

Él dejó que lo acariciara, aunque notaba que iba con pies de plomo. Podía imaginarse lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Temía hacerle daño, pero no por temor a las repercusiones. Por increíble que pareciera lo estaba retando porque sabía que usando la fuerza bruta llevaba las de perder. Chica lista, pensó él.

Eso no significaba que tuviera intención de rendirse.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y Bra sonrió, creyéndose la ganadora, pero el pánico emergió cuando sintió que él aprovechaba su humedad para tocarle más arriba. Esta vez fue él el que sonrió.

"No…" murmuró ella. Y agitó la mano bajo las sábanas antes de soltar un suspiro. Él sabía exactamente donde tocar, o eso le pareció cuando empezó a frotar lentamente sobre su húmeda vagina, recorriendo con un dedo la abertura para centrarse sobre el clítoris, que pequeño y mojado, parecía temblar bajo su mano. "Bastardo gusano…" lo insultó, apretando con la mano libre uno de sus bíceps. Le arañó, y al sentir sus uñas clavándose en su dura piel, él notó que su pene palpitaba, totalmente cargado.

Se echó hacia atrás hasta sentarse sobre las rodillas, notando las mejillas encendidas. Lo que quedaba de la sábana cayó sobre el colchón y Bra pudo apreciar el enorme y musculoso cuerpo que tenía delante. Todavía brillaba por el sudor y sintió la necesidad de apretar esos grandes pectorales y lamer los marcados abdominales hasta más abajo, donde el erizado vello oscuro marcaba el comienzo de la base de ese tronco que tenía entre sus dedos.

"Cuida esa boca, niña" le dijo él, y su dedo viajó hasta el agujero por el cual no dejaba de escurrirse el jugo que la lubricaba. Lo metió dentro, pero esta vez ella no sintió dolor y arqueó la espalda levemente, cerrando las piernas y apretando los muslos sudorosos alrededor de su mano. Agitó la suya propia por el largo de su pene, agarrándolo con fuerza, haciendo que él rozara el dolor y lo mezclara con el placer. Ascendió la mano hasta la punta y la apretó con el pulgar, y fue entonces cuando notó que empezaba a humedecerse.

"No te preocupes por mi boca y… preocúpate más… oohh… por ti mismo"

Y ambos, como si estuvieran en uno de sus entrenamientos, empezaron un vaivén irrefrenable.

[…]

Goku entró en casa sin hacer ruido, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar tras desaparecer sin siquiera avisar. Se esperaba a Chichí con una sartén en la mano esperándolo en el salón, pero lo único que lo recibió fue un delicioso olor a comida que lo atrajo como el fuego a las polillas. Alzó el vuelo lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y voló hasta la cocina. Chichí estaba allí, dándole la espalda mientras preparaba un suculento guiso repleto de deliciosa carne y verduras. Aunque su estómago le llamaba, ver a su mujer cocinar con ese delantal que le estaba pequeño desde que había recuperado su juventud no le hizo quedar indiferente. Aunque fuera una mujer con mucho carácter a la que temía y respetaba, Goku nunca se había quejado de su suerte por ser _"cazado"_ por ella. Intentó pasar desapercibido, buscando el modo de hacérselo más llevadero, pero cuando su estómago sonó, exigiendo comida, no hubo marcha atrás.

Chichí se volvió inmediatamente. Su melena, larga otra vez y recogida en una cola baja, se sacudió con el movimiento. Goku le sonrió, tanteando la situación.

"Hola" la saludó, y ella le dirigió una mirada que haría callar al mismísimo demonio.

"Y después de una semana sin aparecer…" dejó caer con voz calmada. Demasiado calmada. Eso solo podía significar que estaba muy enfadada. Goku decidió sacar la artillería pesada.

"Te he traído flores" Chichí observó el ramo de flores silvestres que prácticamente era estrangulado entre las manos de su marido. Era bonito, aunque debido a la alocada carrera que sin duda él había realizado por el aire, las flores empezaban a marchitarse.

"Llena un jarrón de agua y ponlas encima de la mesa" Goku así lo hizo. Si quería calmar el genio de su mujer no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer y no aumentar más su enfado. Cuando se dirigió al fregadero para llenar el jarrón, Chichí soltó un gran suspiro. "¿Piensas irte de casa cada vez que te apetezca cuando tenga al niño, o te ocuparás de él?" preguntó, recriminándole sus viejas costumbres.

"No… no lo haré"

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra si siempre acabas dejándome sola?" Goku se sintió mal cuando descubrió que, simplemente, no podía confiar en ello. Él podía prometer que se quedaría para siempre y que nunca volvería a dejarla sola, pero ni siquiera confiaba en su propia palabra.

Tras llenar el jarrón, colocó las flores en su interior y las dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se apoyó en ella y observó a Chichí mientras cocinaba. Ella trató de ignorar el hecho de que no le había contestado.

"Estaba pensando que me gustaría que fuera una niña" dijo él de improviso. "Ya tenemos dos hijos y a veces Gohan me da envidia. Siempre hablando de Pan" Goku notaba que el ambiente se estaba caldeando cada vez más. Chichí ni siquiera lo miraba, pero decidió continuar como si nada. "Me gusta el nombre de Gora para ella" pero no continuó, pues en ese momento su mujer se volvió y lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, al borde de las lágrimas, y aunque el corazón de su marido se encogió, él no fue capaz de consolarla.

Entonces Chichí cogió aire, tragó duro y se golpeó las mejillas con las manos, tragándose el llanto. Era la mujer más dura que él había conocido, y la admiraba enormemente.

"¿Y cómo piensas tener a esa criatura si ni siquiera estás aquí para concebirla?" Goku ladeó la cabeza cuando ella volvió a introducir el cazo en el guiso y le dio la espalda. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Se acercó por detrás, estiró la mano y apagó el fuego. Chichí dejó de remover la comida al sentir su aliento contra su oreja. Sus brazos se apoyaron a cada lado del fregadero y ella se volvió para encararlo, apresada entre ambos con su nariz rozando la suya. "¿Por qué lo apagas? ¿No estabas hambriento?"

"La comida puede esperar"

Y esperaría hasta que Chichí la derramara sobre el suelo cuando, veinte minutos después, Goku hizo que le rodeara el cuello con las piernas. Y ahí seguiría hasta el día siguiente, porque los dos estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerle caso a sus estómagos.

[…]

El contraste de la fría noche con el calor que hacía en la habitación de aquel hotel podía resultar brusco. Las ventanas se habían empañado por el aliento que no paraba de salir de sus bocas, y el sonido de los grillos en el exterior había sido acallado por los incontables gemidos. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en lo que tenían entre manos. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a pensar en lo que hacían, porque sin duda les parecería una locura. O al menos se lo parecería a Bra, porque a Broly le daba igual estar penetrando con un dedo a la mismísima hija del príncipe Vegeta. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo estaba disfrutando, y aunque él tuviera una ferviente necesidad de penetrarla con otra cosa, no iba a negar que también se deshacía mientras Bra prácticamente saltaba sobre su mano empapada y sobre su propia pierna, también mojada por sus jugos.

El olor a hembra encelada lo estaba poniendo tan duro, que arrancó de cuajo un trozo de madera del cabezal de la cama y, acto seguido, colocó esa misma mano sobre la que Bra usaba para acariciarlo de arriba abajo, obligándola a apretar el agarre sobre la punta humedecida, que palpitaba cada vez que se frotaba contra ella. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo Bra había acabado tumbándolo en la cama y cómo se había montado encima de él, más concretamente sobre su mano izquierda, que había acabado atrapada entre su apretado agujero y su muslo izquierdo. Él no se quejó. De hecho, gracias a esa postura se veía más que satisfecho. Mientras las manos de Bra se paseaban a lo largo de su pene, apretándolo e incluso arañándolo un poco al ir demasiado rápido, su rodilla se frotaba contra sus testículos con cada salto que daba, provocándole una sensación que viajaba entre el placer y el dolor.

Verla cabalgar sobre su extremidad, completamente excitada, prácticamente dominada por la lujuria, le estaba provocando pinchazos de gozo que intentaba controlar a duras penas. Una de las mangas de la bata del hotel se había deslizado por su hombro y le mostraba uno de sus pechos cubierto por el sujetador blanco. Saltaba a la vez que ella, se agitaba, y Broly quiso apretarlo y morderlo, arrancarle la prenda con los dientes, pero cuando intentó tocarlo, Bra pareció despertar de su lujuriosa ensoñación un instante y le dio un guantazo en plena mejilla. Era una salvaje. Y él dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando se atrevió a pegarle. Si no le permitía tocarla, por lo menos quería tener la ocasión de saborearla. Su boca no estaba hecha para dejar escapar gemidos, si no para desgarrar y disfrutar del sabor, y llevado por un golpe instintivo, la agarró bruscamente por la bata y tiró de ella hacia abajo, obligándola a descender hasta él. Bra apretó los ojos. No quería mirarlo, no quería descubrir que el hombre que, en aquel momento, le recorría la clavícula con la lengua y ascendía por su cuello con ella lentamente, llevándose por delante el sudor y su propia vergüenza, era el asesino que atentaba contra la vida de su familia. No quería cruzarse con esos ojos oscuros y poco piadosos, no quería ser consciente de quién era la persona que presionó la lengua contra sus labios cerrados, ejerciendo suficiente fuerza como para abrirlos y meterla en su boca. Su mandíbula dura y áspera, su dominio mientras ejercía presión contra su propia lengua, la forma en la que soltó su bata para agarrar sus mejillas con dos dedos fuertes y obligarla a abrir la boca todavía más para que él pudiera acapararla por completo. Bra soltó un gemido claro que palpitó entre boca y boca y apretó las piernas por la corriente que le sacudía. Se apartó de un tirón y arqueó la espalda sobre él.

Cuando Broly notó que poco le quedaba para acabar, restregó la palma de su mano contra su clítoris. La había mantenido alejada hasta ese momento, consolándola solo con un dedo que ni siquiera la había penetrado hasta el fondo para no romper su virginidad, obligándola a cabalgar si quería restregarse contra ella, pero finalmente le dio el placer que tanto necesitaba. Los ojos de Bra, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido cerrados por temor a recuperar la conciencia de sus actos, se abrieron y se clavaron en el techo. Apretó con fuerza el glande que tenía en una de sus manos y con la otra arañó los duros abdominales de arriba abajo.

"¡No… Bra…!" le oyó gemir a él cuando le clavó las uñas para, acto seguido, llevar esa mano libre hasta la que se le restregaba. La apretó contra sí y lo obligó a no apartarla mientras el intenso orgasmo la recorría de arriba abajo. Broly estaba demasiado centrado en su propia eyaculación como para darse cuenta de que ella se estaba corriendo en su mano. El intenso olor a hembra le inundó la nariz y la mano con la que la había obligado a apretar el glande que ahora desprendía una lluvia de semen que cayó sobre sus propios abdominales se apartó y se estrelló violentamente contra la madera del cabezal, atravesándolo y clavándose en la pared.

Oyó el grito de Bra recalcado en un gran "Síiiiiiiiiii…" tan agudo, que atravesó paredes y ventanas. Sin duda, los habitantes de ese hotel tendrían de qué hablar al día siguiente. Entonces, ella se tambaleó y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Broly, apoyando la cabeza en su pectoral izquierdo. La respiración agitada de los dos se acompasó, buscando la regularidad. Por supuesto, como guerreros que eran, no tardaron en encontrarla.

Broly arrancó la mano de la pared de hormigón. Sus nudillos habían dado con ladrillo grueso, y por suerte no habían atravesado la pared del todo. Posó el brazo sobre su pecho y sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera azul de Bra. Cuando la miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida acurrucada sobre él. Era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba durmiendo a su lado. Normalmente el miedo les impedía conciliar el sueño, pero Bra no le tenía miedo.

Broly apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, apartó la mano de Bra que todavía le sujetaba el miembro ahora calmado, y sacó su dedo del interior de ella. Luego utilizó la cola para atraer la sábana y cubrirlos a los dos sin moverse para no despertarla. Antes de quedarse dormido se recriminó semejante acto, perplejo consigo mismo.

Podría haberla violado y no lo había hecho. Definitivamente aquel planeta lo estaba volviendo estúpido.


	12. El saiyan masacrado

Chicas, chicas, chicas… y algún otro chico si es que lo hay, ¡lo siento mucho! Por cuestiones de la universidad y demás no pude actualizar ayer porque no tenía acabado el capítulo, y como por aquí no se puede avisar, pues eso, ¡pero aquí lo tenéis, un día después! Me temo que no sé si podré actualizar todas las semanas como hasta ahora porque aunque intento que los capítulos tengan todos la misma extensión, el trabajo que yo tengo con la universidad se incrementa de forma desorbitada, y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a escribir como quiero. De todas formas, estoy casi segura de que para este domingo sí que podré actualizar, no os preocupéis, pero no sé si podré decir lo mismo del siguiente. De cualquier manera, os prometo que no os dejaré sin fic a no ser que sea por causas mayores, de verdad. ¡Estoy yo más picada escribiéndolo que vosotras XD!

En fin, gracias por los jugosísimos rewiens *o* me alegran tanto y me hace querer escribir todavía más. Puede que haga un oneshot un día sobre DBZ, que adelantaré que será sobre Bra y… no puedo decirlo XD, será una sorpresa. También tenía pensado hacer uno sobre Videl y Gohan, pero en la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks. Ya veré si todo sale sobre la marcha cómo hago estas cosas, pero adelante que si es un oneshot, tendrá lemon xD.

Sobre este capítulo decir que tiene una grandísima importancia porque se presentan, por fin, los villanos que darán juego a lo largo de la trama. Son Ooc, pero creo que serán suficientes para darles más de un dolor de cabeza a nuestros guerreros. En este capítulo hay más pelea que relaciones amorosas, pero espero que os guste mucho de todas formas. Un nuevo misterio se hace presente. Os recuerdo que admito críticas constructivas y correción de errores, sobre todo con los niveles de poder, de los que no estoy muy segura, pero espero acercarme algo.

Y sin más preámbulos, aquí os lo dejo. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios y siento mucho haber actualizado tarde! Si llego a los 150 rewiens, os amaré durante toda la vida *o* ¿y quién sabe? Quizás haya alguna sorpresita en el siguiente xD.

**Capítulo 12**

**El saiyan masacrado**

_Día 139._

Pan lo observó como si estuviera bajo sospecha de haber cometido un crimen durante todo el viaje hacia la desértica zona donde solían entrenar. Goku no sabía cómo sentirse al ser acechado de esa manera. Cuando Pan dejó salir un suspiro, él inspiró hondo. No había duda de que su nieta tenía el genio de las mujeres Son, todas fuertes, guapas y muy mandonas. Aunque ella no lo supiera, se parecía muchísimo a su abuela.

"Abuelo…" lo llamó mientras volaban tranquilamente hasta su campo de entrenamiento particular. "La abuela estaba muy contenta hoy, ¿verdad? Te ha dejado ir sin reñirte ni una sola vez."

"¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado" decidió hacerse el idiota, como solía hacer cuando prefería no hablar de ciertos temas. Goku no era tonto como mucha gente pensaba, pero había temas que prefería no tocar. Tenía conciencia de todo eso de lo que no hablaba, pero prefería no iniciar conversaciones que podían desencadenar una pelea verbal. Él no era de verbos, él era de golpes, y discutir con alguien que no podía batirse a golpes con él solo conseguía frustrarlo.

"Sí. Es raro…" dejó caer Pan, esperando una respuesta por parte de Goku que no llegaba. Decirle que Chichí estaba contenta porque habían estado haciendo el amor hasta altas horas de la noche no le parecía un tema de conversación adecuado para su nieta de quince años. Por suerte para él, Pan esquivó el tema. "Abuelo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre uno de tus enemigos?"

"¿De mis enemigos?"

"Bueno… Bra me ha hablado sobre un saiyan que fue enemigo tuyo hace mucho tiempo. Vegeta le habló sobre él y me ha entrado curiosidad" mintió ella. Goku la miró atentamente. Ese sí era un tema que le interesaba. "Se llamaba… Broly" él entrecerró el cejo abandonado su expresión afable. Pan lo notó y supo que ese enemigo no era precisamente uno de los más fáciles para los Guerreros Z. Cuando le preguntó a Gohan por él, su padre le mostró esa misma expresión. Se veía a leguas que a Gohan le incomodaba hablar sobre él, y Pan no sabía si era por miedo o por otra cosa.

"¿Le has preguntado a tu padre por él?"

"Sí, pero creo que no le gusta hablar sobre ello. Supongo que tiene miedo incluso de recordarlo"

"No es miedo, Pan. Es compasión"

"¿Compasión?" Goku asintió. Sus recuerdos viajaron alrededor de ese personaje que tanto temor les infundió una vez. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía sentir sus letales golpes y oír su risa demente.

"Broly era uno de los nuestros, un saiyan, uno de los pocos que quedaban. Matarlo fue como eliminar a un eslabón más de nuestra propia raza, pero no es eso lo que nos dolió a tu padre y a mí. Lo que nos dolió fue que él era como Vegeta, Picolo o como A-18." Pan esperó una explicación y Goku forzó una sonrisa. "Quiero decir que no era naturalmente malo. Lo habían criado para que lo fuera pero su maldad no era innata como lo era en Freezer, en Cell o en Kid Buu. Él podría haber sido salvado, pero el tiempo no jugaba a nuestro favor cuando luchamos contra él. En la primera ocasión, la amenaza de un cometa me hizo actuar rápido. En la segunda ocasión yo estaba muerto, pero vi pelear a tu padre. A Gohan no le quedó más remedio que enviarlo al sol cuando amenazó con destruir la Tierra"

"Pero si hizo todo eso es porque era malo, ¿no?"

"Vegeta también ha hecho muchas cosas horribles, pero con el paso del tiempo…" Goku alzó la cabeza al cielo. El resplandor del sol iluminaba sus figuras y se reflejó en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar. "Estoy seguro de que, si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo y hubiéramos sido más fuertes, habríamos podido convencerlo y convertirlo en uno de los nuestros. Este planeta tiene algo que te hace ser bueno, Pan. Tiene a nuestros amigos y a nuestros familiares, a gente que es capaz de perdonar y de olvidar. Por eso…"

"Hay que protegerlo, ¿verdad?" Goku asintió con una sonrisa que su nieta le devolvió. "Está bien. Imagínate que, en un caso hipotético, Broly siguiera vivo" dejó caer ella. Había querido hacerle la misma pregunta a su padre cuando tocó el tema en su presencia, pero sabía que la agudeza de Gohan tomaría esa cuestión como algo más. La interrogaría de manera astuta hasta que Pan lo soltara todo, porque su padre la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que ella no hacía preguntas banales. Por supuesto, su abuelo era otra historia. "Imagínate que lleva aquí bastante tiempo pero no ha atacado a nadie porque alguien se lo ha pedido. Alguien que está empezando a, digamos, calmarlo. Alguien a quien respeta y que está empezando a sentir por él algún tipo de cariño. ¿Crees que podría volverlo como nosotros, alguien bueno y afable?" Goku miró al cielo, pensándoselo detenidamente. Era demasiada información para los recuerdos que su cerebro contenían sobre el guerrero legendario.

"No lo conocí lo suficiente como para saberlo, solo sé que era bastante agresivo y que se movía como un animal herido. Supongo que podría suceder, y más si alguien le quiere. Una persona no puede enamorarse de un monstruo, Pan. Si alguien estuviera sintiendo algo por Broly, significaría que ha visto en él algo bueno, por pequeño que sea. Así que eso ya es un gran avance"

Las palabras de su abuelo calaron hondo en la pequeña, que con una sonrisa, siguió su vuelo. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Bra obrara el milagro y no solo tendría un novio decente, sino también un nuevo guerrero muy valioso para luchar por la causa de sus padres.

Mientras aterrizaban en aquel terreno árido lejos de cualquiera que pudiera sufrir algún daño colateral, Pan deseó fervientemente que Bra fuera capaz de calmar a Broly y hacerle ver lo maravilloso de ese planeta que tanto deseaba destruir. Tenía la esperanza de que todo iría bien.

"Primero empezaremos con los calentamientos, como siempre, y luego…"

Goku se quedó mudo y Pan, que había iniciado una serie de movimientos para calentar el cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil. Un agudísimo sonido les hizo encogerse y alzar la vista al cielo. Frente a sus perplejas miradas, una extraña nave triangular surcó el cielo a gran velocidad. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la nave empezó a descender y se estrelló a lo lejos, a varios kilómetros, provocando un gran estruendo que levantó la arena del desierto.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Pan con el ceño fruncido. Goku apretó la mandíbula. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero lo que le preocupó no fue la presencia alienígena, si no el hecho de que no podía sentir ningún ki en el interior de la nave.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo, pero quédate detrás de mí, Pan" Aunque esa orden no le gustó, la adolescente obedeció y en silencio, alzaron el vuelo.

[…]

Broly se despertó bien entrada la mañana, prácticamente al medio día. Para él no era algo nuevo, pues fácilmente podía dormir un total de quince horas diarias, pero lo extraño no era eso. Lo raro era que, por primera vez en su vida, dormía con alguien a su lado. Miró a Bra, atraído por la ligera presión que provocaba su peso sobre su pecho. Ella seguía dormida, con la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo y con las piernas rodeándole la cintura. Le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando como si se tratara de un peluche blandito y peludo. Broly bostezó, y aunque sentía la necesidad de estirar el cuerpo, no lo hizo para no despertar a su alumna. Debía ser sincero; temía que ella le pisara la cola cuando despertara, porque desde luego lo que habían hecho la noche anterior no entraba en los planes de Bra. Lo más probable era que ella se arrepintiera e intentara golpearle gritando algo parecido a "¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, mono estúpido!" Si la despertaba, sería eso exactamente lo que haría. Así que, con la intención de prolongar su descanso, el guerrero legendario volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Pero tuvo que abrirlos como platos cuando sintió un furioso ki acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Miró la ventana, que estaba entreabierta, por la que se colaba una cálida brisa que les sacudía el pelo. Luego se concentró en la energía que se acercaba y, con horror, la reconoció.

Vegeta.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Había mantenido su ki oculto incluso durmiendo. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios los había detectado? Broly se sentó en la cama bruscamente, ya sin importarle que la joven se despertara. Ella, ajena a todo y sumergida en un sueño muy profundo, se enredó entre las sábanas y siguió durmiendo.

"Bra" la llamó mientras se colocaba los pantalones a toda prisa. "¡Bra! ¡Tu padre está aquí!" Broly, al ver que ella murmuraba en sueños, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. En lugar de despertar, la joven estiró la mano y le regaló un guantazo que lo tiró de la cama.

"Déjame en paz… perro malo…" murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Estúpida medio humana! ¡Vegeta no tardará en llegar y este cuarto apesta a sexo lo huelas por donde lo huelas!" Bra se colocó boca abajo abrazando la almohada. Su bata ascendió hasta la cintura y Broly vio claramente su entrepierna. Muy despacio, colocó la bata en su lugar con un ligero rubor al oler sus flujos de hembra encelada, y fue entonces cuando recordó que se había corrido en su mano. "¡Tonta!" gritó. "¡Dejaste de ocultar tu ki cuando te corriste!"

Broly empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía coger a Bra y huir? Si lo hacía, Vegeta los seguiría y tarde o temprano los atraparía. ¿Debía enfrentarse a él? Esa era una muy mala idea, porque aunque consiguiera matarle los demás no tardarían en llegar atraídos por la energía de la pelea y ellos sí que lo destrozarían. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? Broly sintió a Vegeta muy cerca. Ya había llegado a la isla y a esas alturas la sobrevolaba en su búsqueda.

El guerrero legendario miró a Bra una vez más antes de tomar una decisión. La arropó rápidamente con las sábanas para que su padre no la encontrara en una situación tan deplorable y, entre gruñidos de disconformidad, abrió la ventana de par en par y se subió al alfeizar. La miró una última vez. Luego apretó los dientes y salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la de Vegeta.

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que la figura agresiva del príncipe de los saiyans penetrara en el interior de la habitación con los puños bien apretados.

[…]

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron poco después de que la cúpula analizara las composiciones del ambiente para asegurarse de que había oxígeno, y también para calcular la gravedad que sometía a aquel planeta lejano. Por supuesto, no hacía falta, pues todas esas propiedades ya habían sido analizadas antes de aterrizar allí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la primera figura en salir sin un ápice de temor y con el desprecio pintado en la cara fue una mujer adulta enfundada en un elástico traje de batalla. Aunque tenía forma humanoide, se veía a leguas que no pertenecía a la raza humana. Su piel era tirante y de un azul enfermizo. Bajo ella, unas estrías blancas le recorrían el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Tenía los ojos muy grandes y de un negro absoluto, y su pelo era de un rojo cegador, imposible de disimular, muy corto y escaso. Había otras diferencias, como sus largos dedos y las afiladas uñas, grotescas en su forma, o las orejas diminutas, pegadas a la cabeza. Era de una raza extraña.

"Así que esto es la Tierra" dijo con una voz desagradablemente aguda. "¡Qué retrogrado!"

"A mí me gusta" sonrió el siguiente tripulante. Pertenecía a la misma raza que ella, de eso no había duda, pero era mucho menor. Un niño huesudo, sin pelo alguno y azul de los pies a la cabeza. "Parece más animado que Namek, y algo más avanzado"

"¡Puaj!" exclamó la mujer. "Por lo menos desde fuera parecía que había civilización. Busquémosla, preguntemos por el rey, le matamos y cogemos a la princesa. Fácil y rápido"

"No creo que sea tan fácil" dijo un tercer alienígena. Una nueva mujer de iguales características atravesó la puerta de la nave. Una diadema dorada brillaba sobre su cabeza y no llevaba traje de lucha alguno. "Deberíamos esperar a los demás. No creo que matar al rey Vegeta sea tan fácil como lo pones, Baika"

"Por mucho que sea rey, no creo que sea muy diferente a los demás saiyans."

"Pero no solo se trata del rey Vegeta. Según mis datos y los reunidos en Namek, aquí también vive ese saiyan que derrotó a Freezer. Tal vez deberíamos ocuparnos antes de él, y para eso deberíamos esperar a Benkas"

"Benkas… ¿Tú qué opinas, Boro? ¿Deberíamos matarlos a todos?" le preguntó al niño que los acompañaba. Él sonrió con ilusión. No tenía dientes, solo una fina capa de encías oscuras.

"¡Matémoslos a todos!" exclamó.

"Ya lo has oído, Bia. Nosotros ganamos" sonrió Baika. Bia no estaba muy convencida.

"¡Pero bueno, esa no es forma de criar a un niño!" gritó alguien desde el cielo. Los tres alienígenas alzaron la cabeza de inmediato y sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en Goku, que con una sonrisa, les observaba boca abajo desde el cielo. Pan estaba junto a él, analizando la situación con algo menos de diversión, más desconfiada que interesada como su abuelo.

"¿Quién demonios…?" preguntó Baika.

"Ese macho es un saiyan" declaró Bia.

"¿Estás segura?"

"He estudiado a los saiyans desde que tengo uso de razón. ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! Aunque…" Bia ladeó la cabeza en busca de algo crucial que, aparentemente, no estaba allí. Sorprendida y tremendamente emocionada al descubrir algo tan extraño, unió sus manos y dio un chillido cargado de excitación. "¡No tiene cola!"

Goku y Pan aterrizaron frente a ellos a una distancia prudencial. La sonrisa del guerrero más poderoso del universo era inmensa. Sentía una curiosidad desmedida por esas nuevas criaturas que habían afirmado con tanta seguridad que podían matar a Vegeta. ¿Serían fuertes? No podía tener una idea aproximada porque no sentía un ápice de su ki, así que ansiaba poder averiguarlo.

"¡Y mira eso de ahí!" exclamó Bia, señalando con un dedo a Pan, que se encogió. "¡Creo que es un híbrido hembra! ¡Qué maravilla!"

"¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?" preguntó Goku, cortando la excitación de Bia. Baika dio un paso al frente con actitud altanera, sin temor ninguno.

"Hemos venido a matar a tu rey y a llevarnos a la princesa, bárbaro saiyano"

"¿A la princesa?" musitó Pan. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente y miró a su abuelo con el corazón acelerado, pensando en su mejor amiga. "¿Se refiere a…?"

"Shh" le chistó Goku, sonriente. "Si queréis ir a por Vegeta y a por su hija, tendréis que pasar por encima de mí, y soy bastante fuerte. ¿Seguro que queréis seguir por ahí?" Baika soltó una carcajada fuertísima, riéndose abiertamente de Goku. Entonces dio otro paso al frente en una clara actitud agresiva.

"Un saiyan burlándose de un boburriano. Lo que me faltaba por oír" Pan memorizó el nombre de esa raza en su cabeza. Estaba segura de que su abuelo acabaría con ellos en un instante, pero más valía asegurarse. Goku crujió sus propios nudillos, interesado por el reto.

"¡Espero que sea divertido!"

[…]

Vegeta no se había detenido a pensar qué demonios hacía su hija en la isla de Hawiaa. De hecho, cuando detectó su ki en la otra punta del mundo bien entrada la noche ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Hawiaa. Salió disparado de casa sin mencionar palabra, iniciando un vuelo frenético sin parar durante más de una hora, lo que podía tardar en recorrer la mitad del planeta transformado en súper saiyan. No ocultó su ki. Quería que Bra lo detectara para que le diera tiempo a ponerse a temblar, porque pensaba gritarle como nunca, y sabía que su hija le temía cuando lo veía enfadado de verdad. Vegeta se juró a sí mismo que no le pegaría, porque aunque había criado a Trunks a base de golpes por sus constantes travesuras y jugarretas, Bra nunca le había dado motivos para zurrarla, aunque volando hasta Hawiaa después de estar una semana desaparecida mintiendo constantemente a su madre y haciendo a saber qué, ese pequeño detalle estuviera a punto de olvidársele.

Cuando sobrevoló la isla y recordó que había estado allí alguna que otra vez de vacaciones, supo situarse y situar a su hija exactamente. A diferencia de lo que pensaba, Bra no había corrido ni había intentado ocultarse de él, señal de que, o estaba muy cansada, o se había resignado a su destino. Vegeta no tardó en localizar el hotel y la habitación exacta, y dio un rodeo para adentrarse por la ventana, ya con los puños preparados y la garganta abierta para lanzar una retahíla de gritos indignados.

No lo hizo, sin embargo.

Cuando aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana y pudo ver el interior del lugar, su mirada se clavó en la figura de su hija cubierta por las sábanas de la cama, durmiendo. Su pelo azul era imposible de confundir. Probablemente se había relajado demasiado y había dejado al descubierto su ki después de varios días. De no ser porque estaba demasiado enfadado, Vegeta habría sonreído ante la perspectiva de darle un susto de muerte con uno de sus gritos, pero no lo hizo.

En aquella habitación había algo raro.

El príncipe entró en silencio. Lo primero que le resultó extraño fueron las dos camas, ambas deshechas, señal de que Bra no era la única que había dormido allí. No notó el ki de nadie más, pero su radar interno no era el único medio que tenía para detectar presas. Vegeta inspiró por la nariz, olfateando el extraño olor. Se llevó una mano a la cara de inmediato, tapándose las fosas nasales con los ojos desorbitados. Olía a macho. No. Concretamente olía a semen de macho. Y también olía a sudor y a… a su propia hija.

Una arcada trepó por su garganta al atar cabos. Ese olor provenía de la cama donde Bra dormía tan apaciblemente. Se acercó con el vello de punta, la nariz arrugada y con una vena palpitando en su sien cada vez mayor. Olió las sábanas que la cubrían por encima, impregnadas totalmente de sudor y de semen masculino. Bruscamente, sin preocuparse por ella, la destapó. Suspiró al ver que estaba cubierta por una bata de hotel en lugar de estar desnuda, como había supuesto, pero la boca se le quedó seca al notar con mucha más intensidad el olor de su hija, ese que solo desprendían las hembras cuando estaban enceladas.

Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a ese olor, porque al fin y al cabo los humanos y los saiyans eran animales totalmente sexuales. Sin embargo, aunque lo olía de todos y de todas, nunca lo había olido en su propia hija. Quizás había olido su cuerpo lanzando ferormonas por todas partes desde su adolescencia, pero era algo normal a su edad.

Eso era otra cosa.

Asqueado, se apartó. No solo deseaba matarla por haberse deshonrado con cualquier humano. También se sentía totalmente decepcionado. Él no era un padre que estuviera encima de los pretendientes de su hija, pues confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para saber que se haría respetar pese a esa ropa tan indecente. No mató a ninguno de esos chicos que la rondaban, ni tampoco los amenazó. Se limitaba a vigilarlos desde lejos cuando los veía. Se fiaba de ella, no de ellos, y aunque Bra pudiera partirles las piernas, una droga malintencionada y lo suficientemente potente podría dejarla fuera de juego y a merced del ser más insignificante. Había visto suficientes películas y había leído suficientes periódicos como para saber que esas cosas pasaban. Y no le gustaban. Esperaba que, por lo menos, lo que hubiera hecho su hija hubiera sido con pleno conocimiento, porque por muy respetuoso que pudiera ser, nada salvaría a ese desgraciado, fuera quien fuera, si se había aprovechado de ella.

Tras varios segundos intentando recuperarse de la decepción, Vegeta agarró un costado del colchón de la cama y lo alzó. Su hija dio unas cuantas vueltas por el colchón hasta dar con el suelo en un buen golpe, despertándose al instante. Bra se quejó y empezó a levantarse con las manos en la cabeza, molesta e incluso irritada.

"¡Eh!" gritó, quejumbrosa por las bruscas maneras. "¡Ten más cuidado, mono estú…!" por suerte, no llegó a terminar la frase. Sus ojos azules localizaron la figura de su padre frente a ella y se abrieron en una cara desencajada por la sorpresa. El corazón empezó a palpitarle con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensó que le iba a estallar. El que estaba delante de ella no podía ser su padre. No. Hacía semanas que no lo veía y se había preocupado por ocultar su ki para que no la detectara. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que…? Pero el shock no llegó entonces. Llegó cuando recordó que no había dormido sola, cuando recordó que Broly la había tocado, que ella lo había tocado a él, que se habían dejado llevar y que ambos habían tenido un orgasmo. Llegó cuando se preguntó en dónde demonios se había metido.

Bra estaba temblando, y no sabía si era porque temía que su padre hubiera descubierto a Broly o porque le temía a él. En cualquiera caso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el guerrero legendario estuviera a su lado en esos momentos. Pese a ello, no podía dejar de temblar. En un intento de excusarse abrió la boca sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

"Esto… puedo explicarlo" murmuró muy bajito. Su padre se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. Bra supo que estaba conteniendo el enfado, como un volcán a punto de estallar.

"Adelante" la instó, pero se quedó muda al oír su voz rasposa y su respiración acelerada. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer, pálida, fue apretar las piernas y cubrirse más con la bata en un vago intento porque su padre no llegara a la conclusión que ya había alcanzado. "Vístete" le ordenó. "Nos vamos a casa. Ahora"

Y Bra no fue capaz de replicar.

Cuando padre e hija salieron por la ventana del hotel sin pagar siquiera, volando a toda velocidad rumbo a casa, un par de ojos oscuros lo observaron todo desde una distancia prudencial. Subido a un árbol desde el que podía verlo todo, Broly apretó los puños y clavó uno de ellos en las profundidades del tronco, atravesándolo de parte a parte.

"Mierda"

[…]

Fue rápido, aunque no tanto como se había esperando en un primer momento. Si Goku tenía algo claro después de tantísimas batallas era que no se podía subestimar al enemigo, pero también había descubierto que era imposible no hacerlo.

Cuando la tal Baika se le vino encima en un ligero movimiento, supo que ella le superaba en velocidad y en agilidad por la constitución de su cuerpo, pero eso no le servía de nada con una fuerza tan ridícula, y sin tener ki todavía menos. Le golpeó repetidas veces, pero Goku apenas se movió. Jugó con ella durante escasos segundos y cuando supo que no era rival para él, intentó golpearla, pero era rápida y le costó más de lo esperado agarrarla y lanzarla brutalmente contra la tierra, devuelta con los de su especie. La mujer rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse junto a Bia y Boro, que observaron la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con curiosidad, pero sin excesivo interés.

"Bueno… ¿Tenéis algo mejor por ahí?" preguntó, decepcionado, acariciándose el cuello. A sus espaldas, Pan dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no bajó la guardia ni por un instante, sentada en una roca lejos del campo de batalla.

Baika se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa y el pelo corto sin el más mínimo rasguño ni expresión.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó a Bia. Esta se tocó la diadema que le cubría la frente, pensativa.

"Es un macho de alto nivel. Estoy segura de que puede llegar, por lo menos, al nivel uno. Puedes estar tranquila, no le llega ni a los talones al sujeto 813" aseguró Bia.

"De acuerdo, pues. Empecemos con la artillería pesada" y Baika clavó sus ojos oscuros en Goku, que ladeó la cabeza y dejó de sonreír para ponerse serio. ¿Era cosa de su imaginación o el primer contacto había sido para analizar sus movimientos?

Cuando un potentísimo golpe para nada esperado lo lanzó por los aires remolcándolo casi medio kilómetro de distancia en apenas cosa de un segundo, tuvo la certeza de que los había subestimado. Pan vio, patidifusa, como su abuelo era lanzado bestialmente hacia atrás por algo invisible, sin forma. No sintió ningún ki ni vio nada atizándole. Simplemente salió lanzado hacia atrás y acabó atravesando una roca en la lejanía, haciendo un ruido que retumbó por todo el lugar en una pequeña sacudida. Baika sonrió y su cuerpo azulino se elevó en el cielo de forma grácil. Por supuesto, no pasó ni un segundo antes de que la tierra se estremeciera y la roca en la que Goku había desaparecido estallara por los aires. El guerrero más poderoso del universo ascendió al cielo transformado en súper saiyan con una sonrisa en la cara y un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la mandíbula.

"¡Esto ya es otra cosa!" se rió antes de ensalzarse en una batalla contra lo desconocido.

[…]

"¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto, Bra?" empezó a gritar Bulma sin ton ni son mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza. Encogida sobre sí misma, Bra mantenía la cabeza agachada sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada a ninguno de sus familiares. Su padre daba vueltas por el salón como un animal enjaulado, sin decir nada, pero prácticamente mostrando los caninos mientras andaba de un lado para otro. Trunks se mantenía al margen, sentado sobre el sofá y siguiéndolos a todos con la mirada. No podía negar la sorpresa que le había supuesto que su hermana se hubiera pasado haciendo novillos una semana lejos de casa sin que sus padres supieran nada, pero pese a ello no lo veía tan grave. ¡Si sus padres supieran cuántas veces había hecho él novillos junto con Goten!

Por supuesto, sus padres no pensaban lo mismo. Aunque Trunks temía a su madre, más temía el estallido de Vegeta, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquiera momento. Sabía que había algo más, porque su padre nunca se había tomado en serio la educación de sus hijos a no ser que fuera durante los entrenamientos. Que Bra se largara en busca de aventuras le habría hecho gracia en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero en esa no parecía nada contento.

"Tampoco es para tanto, mamá" contestó la pequeña de la casa cuando Bulma empezó a gritar y a gritar sin parar, dándole una charla sobre lo inadecuado de su comportamiento. "Solo he faltado una semana y no he hecho nada malo. Quería ver mundo, como tú a mi edad"

"¿Solo una semana? He llamado a Gohan y me ha contado que no es la primera vez que haces novillos. Además, estás suspendiendo. ¡Suspendiendo! Tú no eres tonta, Bra. Te cuesta estudiar, lo sé, pero hasta ahora no has tenido ningún problema para…"

"Esa no es la cuestión"

"¿Y cuál es la cuestión?" Bra agachó la cabeza todavía más cuando sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de su padre. Tragó saliva, suspiró y reunió el valor suficiente para levantarse y plantarle cara a su madre. Sus ojos, fieros como los de Vegeta, taladraron las pupilas de Bulma.

"No quiero estudiar. Quiero entrenar y formar parte de los Guerreros Z" La reacción, más bien caótica, no tardó en llegar. Bulma dio un chillido agudo escondido tras una interrogación de incredulidad. Trunks estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá por esa simple afirmación y Vegeta… Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hija como si fuera el fantasma de su propio padre.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó tras el grito de su mujer, pero antes de decir nada más se recobró de su impresión inicial con una sacudida de cabeza. "¡NI LO SUEÑES!" gritó. Todos, sobrecogidos por la potente voz del cabeza de familia, retrocedieron unos pasos. Bra estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio a su padre acercándose a ella, con una vena palpitando con agresividad mal contenida y con los brazos tensos, remarcando unos músculos que intimidarían a cualquiera. "Vas a volver a la universidad, vas a estudiar tu maldita carrera y vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida en la corporación de tu madre. ¡Y no volverás a entrenar en tu jodida vida!"

Bra se quedó muda, tan asustada que fue incapaz de replicar. Su padre nunca le había gritado así. La tenía entre algodones y verlo tan enfadado, con los ojos prácticamente lanzándole hielo, la descompuso. Estuvo a punto de bajar la cabeza, incapaz de aguantarle esa mirada ardiente y por unos instantes lo hizo. La bajó. Hasta que recordó quién era ella y con quién había estado peleando durante los últimos meses. Si había podido aguantar a Broly, no había forma de que su padre la acongojara.

Bra alzó la cabeza, clavó sus ojos en los de su padre en una explosión helada y dio un paso al frente, plantándole cara.

"Voy a seguir entrenando y tú no podrás impedírmelo" le dijo. Su pecho rugió, indómito, cuando se revolvió para negarse a cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Muy pocos eran capaces de plantarle cara a Vegeta con tanta seguridad, muy pocos. Ni siquiera Trunks podía. Solo Bulma tenía ese privilegio, y quizás, muy de soslayo, el propio Goku, pero no por mucho tiempo. Vegeta la fulminó, colérico, pero no por eso Bra le esquivó la mirada. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido orgulloso, porque eso denotaba la fuerza que pocos seres tenían, un gran potencial. En ese momento solo podía sentir furia. Mucha furia.

"Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, niñata caprichosa" la retó una vez más, inclinándose y acercando su cara a la suya. Ella lo imitó, casi uniendo ambas frentes en una pelea de miradas.

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer"

"¡Soy tu maldito padre y si yo digo que no vas a volver a entrenar en tu vida, no volverás a hacerlo! Tenme respeto porque como me cabrees más, te juro que me encargaré de que lo último que veas antes de encerrarte en casa sea el cadáver del cerdo con el que has pasado la noche, maldita fresca."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Bulma entonces con la mandíbula desencajada. Bra ni siquiera la miró, apretando los dientes con fuerza. "¿Has pasado la noche con un chico, Bra?"

"¡Sí, y no solo la noche, sino la semana entera!" admitió ella en un arranque de orgullo. El príncipe de los guerreros se puso rojo de la furia y Trunks miró a su padre y a su hermana alternativamente, sin saber de qué parte ponerse.

"¿Y crees que eso es algo de lo que enorgullecerse?" rugió Vegeta.

"¿Por qué no? Trunks parece muy orgulloso cuando va a algún hotel con cualquiera mujer"

"¡Eh, a mí no me metáis en esto!" gritó el susodicho, estático ante la pelea. Todavía estaba en shock, no solo por los secretos de su hermana, sino porque le estaba plantando cara a su propio padre, aquel que Trunks temía como si fuera un perro con la rabia.

"¡Eso es diferente!"

"¿En qué es diferente? ¿En que él no puede quedarse embarazado y yo sí, eso es lo que temes? ¡Pues tranquilo, porque he usado mucha protección y lo he disfrutado muchísimo!" Trunks se apresuró a colocarse al lado de su padre, al igual que Bulma al ver cómo, en un arrebató, alzaba la mano dispuesto a estrellarla contra la mejilla de su hija, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Bra, al verlo con la mano alzada, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Era la viva imagen de su padre, con el orgullo, la valentía y la arrogancia palpitando en sus ojos. "Voy a ser una guerrera, y tú no podrás impedirlo. Es más, es gracias a tus genes que lo soy, así que si alguien tiene la culpa, son tus espermatozoides" Vegeta se puso tan rojo, que la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle. Bulma se puso delante de su ahora prometido para impedir que agarrara a su hija del cuello, porque por el paso al que iban, no tardaría mucho en estrangularla.

"¡Deja de vacilar a tu padre, le debes un respeto!" gritó Bulma a su hija. Por toda respuesta, Bra le giró la cara de forma altanera. "¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú siempre has querido formar parte de la corporación, es más, ¡odias pelear!"

"¡No! Yo nunca he querido tener nada que ver con la corporación, mamá. ¡Eres tú la que nunca me ha dado otra opción! Has dado por hecho que heredaría ese maldito imperio, pero no quiero hacerlo. ¡Quiero pelear!"

"¡Tú no puedes pelear, piensa en Goku y en los demás! ¿Crees que pelear dará dinero? Si te dedicas a eso, ¿cómo piensas ganarte la vida? ¿Pescando en un lago y cazando en un bosque? Eres una Brief, y no una cualquiera. ¡Eres una princesa! No estás hecha para eso."

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Por qué no seré rica como tú? ¿Qué más da eso? Papá también pelea y tú lo mantienes" Bulma se alejó de su hija, espantada ante lo último que había dicho, llevándose una mano a la boca como si el agravio hubiera salido de ella. Trunks soltó un grito de sorpresa antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, lívido. Entonces Bra entendió lo que acababa de decir y cuál era la gravedad del asunto.

Acababa de llamar a Vegeta mantenido.

Si no fuera porque, en teoría, los saiyans no podían enfermar a no ser que fuera de agentes patógenos externos al planeta Tierra, Bra podría jurar que a su padre estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón. La cara del príncipe estaba descompuesta por la cólera. Alzó los brazos hacia su hija con la clara intención de estrangularla, pero Trunks se interpuso en su trayectoria intentando tranquilizarlo.

"¡Venga, papá, no le hagas caso! No ha querido decir eso, ¿verdad que no, Bra?"

Podría haber mentido, pero no lo hizo. No se retractó. Quizás fuera porque ella también tenía su orgullo, y quizás fuera también porque estaba tan furiosa como él no solo por el hecho de que intentara negarle la pelea, si no por el hecho de que Broly la había dejado sola frente a su rabioso padre, sin pensárselo dos veces. Era un mono estúpido, y aunque en su fuero interno sabía que no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo, no podía evitar estar furiosa con él.

Después de lo que le había dejado hacer esa noche…

"Maldito seas" murmuró por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a un Broly imaginario que, por supuesto, no podía escucharla. "¡Eres un mono estúpido!" chilló, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras.

"¿¡Mono estúpido yo!? ¡Te mato, TE MATO!" empezó a gritar Vegeta revolviéndose cuando su propio hijo lo agarró por la espalda para que no se lanzara sobre su hija, haciendo lo imposible por arrastrarlo fuera de la casa. "¡Eso es! ¡Escóndete pequeña hija de puta, porque a mí nadie me llama mantenido y vive para contarlo! ¡YO MANTENGO ESTE PLANETA EN PIE, YO Y SOLO YO, EL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!"

Bra siguió subiendo las escaleras cada vez más enfadada. Los gritos de su padre solo conseguían irritarla cada vez más, y una vez alcanzó el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, dio media vuelta y se asomó a las escaleras otra vez. Su padre prácticamente pataleaba intentando deshacerse del agarre de Trunks, que se había caído al suelo e intentaba sostenerlo rodeándole el cuello con un brazo.

"¡LO QUE ERES ES EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS ENANOS!" chilló con todas sus fuerzas, y acto seguido entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¡QUÉDATE EN TU CUARTO Y NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR, PORQUE ESTARÁS MUERTA!"

Y Bra no lo haría, porque estaría demasiado ocupada destrozándolo todo al igual que Vegeta cuando entrara en la cámara de gravedad. Por muchas peleas que tuvieran, era innegable que eran padre e hija a juzgar por los orgullosos gritos y su mal carácter.

[…]

Goku se lo estaba pasando en grande. La tal Baika le estaba moliendo a golpes usando alguna especie de arma a larga distancia que él no podía ver ni sentir, y que de verdad dolía, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír ante el reto que suponía. Después de unos minutos siendo lanzado y dañado, empezaba a cogerle el truco. El arma, fuera la que fuera, no podía alcanzarlo si estaba a más de diez metros, pero si se acercaba le daba por todas partes. Estaba convencido de que tenía un punto débil, pero también sabía que iba dando palos de ciego sin ser capaz de sentir ni de ver. Cuando él se alejaba analizando la situación, Baika volaba rápidamente hacia él intentando introducirlo en su punto de alcance.

"¡No huyas, mono primitivo!" gritaba. Al verla acercarse otra vez, Goku descendió en picado y se mantuvo en un perímetro de distancia básico, lejos. Desde allí le lanzó varias bolas de energía que ella intentó esquivar, pero una de ellas impactó contra su cuerpo sin hacerle prácticamente nada. Goku achicó la mirada, pero fue Pan la que, tras ver cómo su abuelo lanzaba numerosos ataques a distancia, ninguno de ellos causaba daño alguno a su contrincante. El ki parecía deshacerse con el contacto de su piel azulada. Pan miró al niño y a la mujer que, al igual que ella, observaban la lucha con interés, y un pensamiento rápido cruzó por su cabeza.

No podía sentir su ki probablemente porque no lo usaban. Si eso era verdad, probablemente tampoco les afectarían los ataques con ki.

Goku intentó iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella, pero cuando se acercó esa arma que no podía detectar le golpeó en la mejilla y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, levantando una voluta de humo. Baika sonrió y aterrizó, despacio, al lado de sus compañeros. Pan anduvo hasta Goku sin quitarles los ojos de encima. El guerrero más poderoso del universo se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el pelo y la arena que le cubría la ropa.

"Es inútil, abuelo. El ki no les hace efecto, y con esa barrera invisible no hay forma de llegar hasta ellos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo" le comentó ella.

"¿Estás segura de que no les afecta el ki? Tampoco es que esté utilizando gran parte de mi poder" Pan se llevó las manos a la cintura, pensativa. Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su abuelo mientras una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

"Quizás con algo más fuerte…" dejó caer con disimulo, pero Goku lo entendió a la perfección y soltó un suspiro.

"Vaya, ¿y no podría jugar un rato más antes de eso?"

"No seas tonto, abuelo. Es mejor prevenir, no vayan a ser más poderosos de lo que pensamos"

"Tienes razón" musitó él, haciendo crujir su cuello. Siempre que dejaba a algún rival con vida por compasión o por curiosidad para ver su máximo poder, acababa escarmentando. Así que sin más, Goku y Pan cruzaron miradas de complicidad. "No le des al niño" avisó antes de adoptar una posición de ataque.

Una ráfaga de ki envolvió a abuelo y nieta. Goku ascendió al nivel tres con un grito emocionado, y su cuerpo cambió drásticamente, al igual que su melena rubia y puntiaguda. Pan se preparó reuniendo todo su ki en las palmas de su mano. Ambos dieron un paso atrás y unieron sus muñecas para cargar un ataque de sobra conocido.

"¡Ka… me…!"

Bia palideció y se llevó una mano a la diadema que le cubría la cabeza.

"Ese ataque es muy superior. Nuestra piel no podrá aguantarlo" avisó, y Baika se volvió hacia ella como si fuera un resorte.

"¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que no eran como el sujeto 813!"

"Y no lo son. ¡Pero ese ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte como para liquidarnos en un segundo!

"¡… ha… me…!" las voces de los Son hacían eco en las profundidades de aquel terreno baldío. Una luz cegadora iluminaba las palmas de sus manos.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Baika. "¡Corred!" y las dos mujeres hicieron amago de alzar el vuelo, pero entonces, con un último grito, abuelo y nieta soltaron todo el poder de sus respectivas cargas dirigiendo sus manos hacia delante.

"¡… HAAAAAAAA!"

Hubo una sacudida y los boburrianos lo vieron todo a cámara lenta. La luz los cegó cuando el mortífero ataque impactó contra ellos y todo el desierto pareció estallar con un potente flash que hizo saltar la arena por todas partes. Las rocas estallaron y una lluvia de polvo llegó hasta las figuras de Pan y Goku, que todavía con las manos alzadas hacia delante, unidas por las muñecas, observaron el desolador panorama.

"¿De verdad crees que hacía falta llegar al nivel tres, abuelo?" preguntó Pan a través de una fina capa de arena que caía sobre sus cabezas. Goku abandonó su posición de ataque y sonrió torpemente.

"Quizás me he pasado un poco. Espero no haber alcanzado al niño" Pan soltó un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros. Su abuelo no tenía remedio cuando se avecinaba pelea. La adolescente dio un paso al frente dispuesta a buscar entre los restos, pero Goku la detuvo alzando un brazo a la altura de su pecho, deteniéndola. Su mirada se tornó oscura y seria. Todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumó.

"¿Qué…?" empezó a murmurar ella, pero la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos.

Los boburrianos seguían allí, o al menos las dos boburrianas. Los cuatro, tanto los saiyans como ellas, tenían la vista clavada en la figura deforme de un pequeño cuerpo que levitaba sobre la arena del desierto. El pequeño boburriano llamado Boro se había colocado en primera línea de fuego con la intención de proteger a sus cuidadoras. El impacto no había sido suficiente para matarlo, pero su cuerpo temblaba, desangrándose y deshaciéndose en el aire a consecuencia de las graves quemaduras. Sus extremidades habían desaparecido y ya solo quedaba un tronco desgarrado con una cabeza maltrecha. Boro vomitó sangre y sin más, cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar y a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, como el niño que era. Pan se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Goku apretó los dientes. Por mucho que hubiera peleado jamás había matado a un infante y esa simple imagen le trastocó totalmente.

"Boro…" murmuró Baika muy por lo bajo. Caminó hasta el moribundo niño y lo sacudió entre sus brazos.

"Mamáaaaaaa" la llamó el niño. "¡Me duele, mamáaaaaaa!"

El corazón de Pan se contrajo y esquivó la escena con los ojos escociéndole cargados de lágrimas. Lo peor fue el desgarrador grito de Baika retumbando en los confines del lugar.

"¡TE MATARÉ!" chilló, pero ella no era la única persona furiosa que había allí. Goku, con los ojos henchidos en ira, apareció en menos de un segundo tras la espalda de la mujer, y sin más, aprovechando su distracción, le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que la hizo volar por los aires. Esta vez ni siquiera pudo esquivarlo.

"Llevar a un niño a un campo de batalla y usarlo como escudo… ¡Es repulsivo para cualquiera! ¡No voy a perdonártelo!" gritó Goku. Su aura se volvió tan potente, que la arena empezó a alejarse de él como si huyera. Bia cayó al suelo de culo con la mano en la diadema de su frente, fascinada.

"Es impresionante"

"¡Esto acaba aquí!" Goku intentó alzar el vuelo, pero una fuerza desconocida que parecía agarrarlo de pies y manos se lo impidió. Era la misma fuerza invisible contra la que había luchado al pelear contra Baika, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para que lo alcanzara.

"No permitiré…" oyó que decía el niño a sus pies, sangrando cada vez más, sufriendo, destrozado. A Goku solo le hizo falta profundizar en sus oscuros ojos para darse cuenta de que no tenía salvación. "¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mamá!"

"¡BIA!" gritó Baika entonces desde el cielo, sangrando por la boca, con su piel azulada tornándose rojiza. "¡Dame la diadema!" le ordenó a su compañera. La mujer supo inmediatamente lo que pensaba hacer, pero eso no terminó de convencerla.

"¡Pero todos nuestros datos están ahí!"

"¡DÁMELA!" Bia no necesitó nada más que esa potente exclamación para quitarse la diadema dorada de la cabeza. Era eso o sus vidas. Sin más, lanzó la diadema al cielo y Baika la agarró justo cuando Goku, dolido y con el rostro compungido, dirigió una de sus manos al niño moribundo en el suelo.

"Lo siento, niño, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer para evitarte sufrimiento" y sin más, cargó una pesada bola de energía que estaba seguro de que acabaría con su vida en un instante. Transformado en un saiyan de nivel tres, cualquier ataque podía hacerse mortífero por mucho que esa extraña raza no tolerara el ki.

Antes de soltar su carga, Goku sintió un duro pinchazo en su pierna. Cuando soltó la bola y esta estalló en la cabeza del crío, dejándolo inerte al instante, muerto, demasiado rápido como para que sintiera dolor, miró su gemelo. Un aguijón estaba clavado en él proveniente de una larga cola que se soltó al instante, dejándolo clavado sobre su pierna.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que los boburrianos también tenían cola?

"¡ABUELO!" lo llamó Pan a lo lejos, señalando hacia el cielo, justo sobre su cabeza. Goku alzó la mirada en el instante en el que Baika se abalanzaba sobre él. Alzó un puño dispuesto a dejarla fuera de combate con la descomunal fuerza de un súper saiyan de nivel tres, pero algo falló. El corazón de Goku palpitó con fuerza causándole un dolor imposible de describir y su visión se difuminó. El golpe falló y Baika dio una voltereta para esquivar ese puño ciego. Goku sintió que le daban un golpe en la frente y se tambaleó al mismo tiempo que la mujer aterrizaba sobre el suelo en una hábil acrobacia.

Se hizo un silencio instantáneo y todo pareció detenerse.

Entonces Goku dio un alarido tal, que sobrecogió a todo animal que por allí rondara. Los ojos de Pan se desorbitaron cuando vio, impotente y sin entender nada, cómo el pelo de su abuelo volvía a ser totalmente oscuro antes de desmoronarse sobre la arena del desierto, gritando de dolor con las manos en la cabeza. Una diadema dorada brillaba sobre su frente y él intentaba quitársela con todas sus fuerzas, revolviéndose por el suelo de manera inútil.

Baika clavó sus profundos ojos en el cuerpo de su pequeño. Vislumbró su cola y, al ver que no tenía el aguijón que todos los boburrianos poseían en la punta de la misma, se dirigió a Goku. Le dio una bestial patada en el estómago que lo hizo darse la vuelta y posó un pie sobre su espalda, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Goku intentó reunir su ki una vez más, pero un dolor atronador procedente de su cabeza lo dejó tieso e indefenso. Era como si le estuvieran clavando tornillos en el cerebro a base de martillazos.

Baika observó el aguijón clavado en el gemelo de Goku y una sonrisa demente apareció en su cara.

"Mi pequeño Boro no ha escatimado en esfuerzos para asegurarse de que morirías. Te ha inyectado uno de los venenos de nuestra raza, rápido y letal. Hará que se paralicen todos los órganos de tu cuerpo en menos de cinco minutos. Será doloroso… pero no pienso esperar para verte morir. Esto acaba aquí, maldito mono del demonio" Goku miró a sus enemigo con la vista desgastada. Apenas era capaz de ver una mancha blanca que alzaba el brazo dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando levantarse una vez más, pero fue inútil. "¡MUERE!" Pero aunque esperó el golpe de gracia, este nunca llegó.

Pan cruzó el cielo y su pie se estrelló en la cara de Baika, que fue lanzada lejos, dando vueltas sobre la arena, atravesando rocas. La pequeña, con la clara intención de proteger a su abuelo, cargó energía en la palma de su mano una vez más.

"¡Kamehameha!" su ataque cortó el viento y la roca en la que Baika fue incrustada estalló en cientos de pedazos. Goku solo pudo distinguir un aura amarilla brillando alrededor de su nieta.

"Pan…" murmuró. Su ki estaba por las nubes, nunca lo había sentido tan alto. Por un momento le pareció que había conseguido lo imposible para una mestiza con una sangre tan diluida como la suya; convertirse en un súper saiyan. Sin embargo, esa percepción duró solo un segundo, lo suficiente como para que Pan, sin aliento, se posicionara encima de él en una clara actitud combativa.

A lo lejos, Baika emergió de entre la arena, sangrando por los cuatros costados, pero vivita y coleando, con una sonrisa ladina brillando en su cara.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó la adolescente.

"Pan…" la llamó su abuelo desde el suelo. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, pues sabía que de ser así, sería incapaz de pelear y se pondría a temblar. "Vete de aquí… corre…"

"No te dejaré solo, abuelo"

"Pan, esto es serio" Goku sintió que la tos emergía y que la boca se le empapaba llena de sangre. "Vete, llama a Vegeta y a tu padre. Vamos, ¡hazlo!"

"¡No!"

"Deberías hacer lo que te dice, niña" los ojos se Pan fulminaron a Bia de soslayo y buscó la manera de cubrir a su abuelo desde los dos flancos, rabiosa y desesperada por protegerle. "Habéis matado al hijo de Baika y os puedo asegurar que no descansará hasta veros muertos, ni ella ni Benkas en cuanto llegue a este planeta"

"¿Benkas?" cuestionó Pan.

"Él es infinitamente mucho más poderoso que nosotros, y también es el padre de Boro. Os hará pedazos" Bia dirigió una mirada de fascinación a Goku, que se revolvía en el suelo todavía intentando deshacerse de la diadema que le cubría la cabeza. "Bueno, al menos a ti no te matará, porque ya estarás muerto. No solo te hemos puesto una diadema inhibidora para que no puedas usar tu ki. Boro te ha inyectado el veneno de los boburrianos y es cuestión de tiempo que mueras" Pan pudo ver entonces la cola de Bia agitándose en el aire. Era negra y tenía un grueso aguijón al final de la misma, el mismo que estaba incrustado en la pierna de su abuelo y que, de una patada, apartó de él. Bia sonrió a sabiendas de que, por mucho que lo librara del aguijón, el veneno ya le recorría las venas.

"¿Qué demonios queréis de nosotros?" preguntó Pan con los ojos enrojecidos. Bia sonrió.

"Solo hemos venido a por la princesa. Lo demás nos trae sin cuidado" Bia se giró entonces hacia Baika, que en ese momento ya se había levantado, plenamente recuperada del impacto. Con una risa demente, se apresuró a volar hacia ellos dispuesta a hacerlos pedazos. "Adiós, pequeña" se burló Bia haciéndole un gesto con sus huesudos dedos.

Pan apretó la mandíbula y estiró el puño hacia atrás, dispuesta a pelear aunque eso significara la muerte. Era una auténtica guerrera, igual que su abuelo.

"¡PAN!" gritó Goku entonces, cuando Baika se abalanzó sobre ellos y esa energía que era incapaz de ver golpeó el estómago de su nieta. Pudo oír su jadeo, pudo ver su sangre emergiendo de su boca por el poderoso impacto, y pudo verla volar por los aires, lejos de su vista.

Entonces lo sintió. Localizó una energía que se dirigió contra la boburriana e impactó contra ella a una velocidad de vértigo, lanzándola lejos, no matándola, pero sí concediéndoles unos segundos de más antes de que ella se recompusiera. El ki era de un color rosa letal, mágico, que reconoció al instante. Solo existía un ki de ese color debido a la mágica criatura de la que provenía.

Pan, terriblemente adolorida, notó cómo su cuerpo dejaba de dar vueltas en el aire y era detenido suavemente por una persona ajena a ella. Sintió que flotaba, pero ella no usaba ningún ki para hacerlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió el oscuro color de piel del hombre que la mantenía en el cielo cogida en brazos. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y por algún motivo desconocido, tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar.

"Uub…" murmuró, y él la miró, muy serio.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento, he llegado muy tarde." Pan estaba tan emocionada, que lo único que pudo hacer fue un puchero. Se abrazó a su cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello y lo llamó por su nombre repetidas veces. Él no pudo evitar ruborizarse y palmearle la espalda débilmente, intentando consolarla.

Los dos aterrizaron suavemente al lado de Goku, frente a los boburrianos. Baika se restregó la boca con un puño, todavía enfurecida. Uub y Pan se agacharon frente al herido sin quitarles la vista de encima, por si se les ocurría volver a atacar.

"Os arrepentiréis de esto" les aseguró Baika. "Tarde o temprano os encontraremos y pagaréis caro lo que habéis hecho" insistió, andando lentamente hasta el cadáver de su hijo para abrazarlo y apretarlo contra su pecho.

Se acabó. La batalla había finalizado, pero no sería la última.

Uub colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su maestro, cuya piel empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad morada. Pan siguió abrazada a su cuello sin apartar la vista de esos asquerosos seres que habían destrozado al gran Son Goku. Se prometió a sí misma que los masacraría con sus propias manos en nombre de su abuelo.

Sin decir nada más, Uub se llevó dos dedos a la frente y los tres desaparecieron frente a la mirada oscura de los boburrianos.

"No será tan fácil como creía" dijo Bia al verlos esfumarse frente a sus ojos. "Pero obtener a la princesa lo compensará todo" luego, sin escuchar los llantos de Baika, Bia sonrió.

[…]

Bra dio un salto sobre su cama cuando sintió el tirón mental que la unía, inevitablemente, a los demás saiyans. La fuerza con la que su cerebro palpitó la hizo agitar la cabeza y marearse momentáneamente, pero eso no impidió que se levantara y corriera hacia la puerta de su cuarto, olvidando la reciente pelea con su padre y las órdenes de permanecer en su habitación hasta nueva orden.

Algo estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Trunks corriendo pasillo abajo y por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, compartiendo preocupación e incertidumbre. Sus labios se movieron vagamente antes de que ella lo siguiera hasta el jardín, donde Bulma no paraba de parlotear en torno a un tenso Vegeta. La mujer pensaba que su expresión agria era por el enfado que todavía contenía, pero lejos de eso, el aura del príncipe de los saiyans variaba entre lo enfermizo y lo agitado. Cuando vio aparecer a sus hijos, ni siquiera reparó en Bra, cosa que extrañó a la científica. Observó el ceño fruncido de cada uno antes de sacar conclusiones.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" entonces, sin decir nada, Vegeta dio un paso al frente y esperó.

En cuestión de un segundo, las figuras de Pan, Uub y Goku aparecieron flotando en el aire para, acto seguido, caer de manera torpe sobre la hierba del jardín. Bulma dio un grito por el susto.

"¿Qué demonios…? ¿Es que no podéis aparecer de un modo normal por aquí? No hace falta que me provoquéis un ataque al corazón cada vez que pensáis…" pero Bulma calló al acercarse y clavar la mirada en ellos. El sudor recorría la frente de Uub al igual que las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Pan. La cara de Goku la desconcertó. El guerrero no parecía tener rasguño alguno, pero estaba ahí tumbado, con los ojos desorbitados y las pupilas dilatas, con la cara tan ruborizada que no era normal. Las venas se marcaban en su frente y su boca se mantenía abierta, intentando hablar. Nada salía de su boca salvo un gorjeo ininteligible.

En su frente, una diadema dorada palpitaba y le provocaba un dolor insufrible.

El shock dejó a Bulma en el sitio, pero la actuación fue rápida por parte de Vegeta. Se agachó frente a Goku, siendo observado por los patidifusos híbridos y analizado por el desesperado rostro de Uub y clavó la mirada en la diadema que llevaba en la frente sin aventurarse a tocarla siquiera.

"¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?" le preguntó a Pan y a Uub. Ninguno de ellos contestó, demasiado descolocados como para ello. Vegeta agarró a Pan por un hombro y la sacudió con fuerza, provocándole un serio dolor que logró despertarla de su trance. "¿De dónde ha salido esa diadema?"

"De…" murmuró Pan antes de sacudir la cabeza para mantener la entereza. Se limpió las lágrimas con un brazo al mirar la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su abuelo y miró a Vegeta con ojos serios. "Unos alienígenas han aparecido y hemos peleado contra ellos. No parecían tener ki, nuestros ataques apenas les afectaban y usaban un arma extraña que no podíamos detectar. Ellos le colocaron esa cosa a mi abuelo y lo envenenaron antes de que pudiéramos escapar"

"¿Lo envenenaron?" reaccionó Bulma por fin. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la necesidad urgente de curar eso con un antídoto. Miró a Goku, que intentaba articular palabras sin éxito. Nada, ni siquiera aire salía de su boca y Bulma lo entendió entonces. No podía respirar. Había algo malo en sus pulmones. "¡Trunks, ve al laboratorio y tráeme la cápsula ciento dieciocho!" no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. En menos de tres segundos el hijo de Vegeta apareció y se arrodilló frente al herido tras entregarle la cápsula a su madre.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, alzando una mano para tocar la diadema mientras Bulma abría la cápsula y un maletín aparecía entre sus brazos. Cuando tocó la diadema una potente descarga hizo que apartara el brazo y lo alejara instintivamente. Goku se encogió de dolor.

"Lo sabía" murmuró Vegeta. "Es braummuro" su hijo lo miró sin entender, pero Bra, que observaba la escena tras ellos, lo entendía perfectamente sin que ninguno lo supiera. Era una diadema inhibidora, como la que Broly había llevado durante años. "Está bien, ninguno de vosotros puede tocar eso. Tú eres la reencarnación de Buu y tu poder no radica en el ki, si no en la magia, ¿verdad?" Uub asintió lentamente ante la pregunta de Vegeta, que empujó a Pan y a Trunks para alejarlos del herido. "Entonces solo tú puedes quitarle lo que lleva en la cabeza"

"¿Solo yo? ¿por qué…?"

"Porque esa cosa está hecha con algo que hace daño a los saiyans. No podemos tocarlo, sería como meter la mano en ácido. Tienes que quitárselo tú"

"Pero yo…" intentó negar él, sobrecogido. No podía imaginarse algo que hiriera a los saiyans sin que pudiera destruirlo a él mismo, un simple humano con algunas técnicas especiales.

"¡Uub, por favor!" le suplicó Pan entonces. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron y él supo, al verla lagrimear, que no podía consentir que su abuelo muriera, su propio maestro y mentor. Colocó las manos sobre las sienes de Goku y agarró la diadema dorada con cuidado, temiendo su tacto. Cuando la tocó y empezó a tirar hacia arriba, sintió su frialdad, pero nada más. Al intentar quitársela los ojos de Goku se volvieron blancos por un instante y él se detuvo, pero Vegeta le dio un alarido con una orden clara.

"¡No vaciles, quítasela!" y así lo hizo él. De un tirón, le arrancó la diadema y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Era muy pesada, más de lo que pensaba, y la apartó de sí al ver como Goku empezaba a boquear como un pez fuera del agua para, acto seguido, quedarse totalmente quieto con los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, no…" murmuró Trunks con la boca seca.

"¿Está… muerto?" musitó Pan. Su cara estaba desencajada por el horror y entonces, a sabiendas de que ella no podría hacer nada, Vegeta le dirigió a su hija una mirada profunda que ella captó a la perfección. Se acercó a Pan, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a apartarse de su abuelo, abrazándola de forma protectora mientras Bulma terminaba de darle forma a la jeringuilla que pensaba usar, clavaba la aguja en un diminuto bote con un líquido amarillento y se la entregaba a Trunks.

Goku estaba totalmente inconsciente y por unos instantes su ki desapareció. Vegeta sabía que eso era lo que los humanos llamaban "parada cardiaca". Ni respiraba ni tenía pulso, y su cara había adquirido un tono totalmente morado. El hecho de que ni siquiera se inmutara cuando Trunks le incrustó la jeringuilla en el pecho decía mucho de su estado por su pavor a las agujas. Lo hizo en pleno corazón y la mantuvo ahí hasta que el líquido terminó de adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Entonces hubo un momento de silencio, de agónica espera. Bra abrazó con fuerza a Pan, que no se movió en absoluto, demasiado impactada por la escena. Las manos de Uub temblaban, todavía aferradas a las sienes de su maestro. Los únicos que parecieron mantenerse fríos y calculadores fueron los Brief, pero cualquiera que los conociera bien sabría que estaban conteniendo el aliento. Pasaron veinte largos segundos y lo único que sintieron fue el ki de Goten, Gohan y Picolo dirigiéndose hacia allí a una velocidad vertiginosa, alterados por la repentina desaparición de la energía de Goku. No tardarían en llegar, y los demás también se habían puesto en marcha, incapaces de seguir el ritmo de los saiyans, dándose toda la prisa que podían.

"¿El antídoto no le afecta?" murmuró Bulma con voz pastosa, al borde de la histeria.

"Quitaos de en medio" ordenó Vegeta a su hijo y a Uub, que se apartaron al instante, pálidos. El príncipe de los saiyans observó detenidamente el rostro de su rival, el único que quedaba de su especie, su enemigo a batir, la meta que siempre había querido superar, el hombre que, en sí mismo, le había dado la oportunidad de vivir. Había vivido humillado, sí, pero había vivido y, de una manera o de otra, agraviado o no, nunca hubiera podido imaginarse una vida mejor.

Su rival y algo parecido a su _amigo_.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Vegeta estrelló su puño en el pecho de Goku y el cuerpo de este se dobló. De su boca salió un alarido y una lluvia de saliva, sangre y una sustancia oscura que humeó nada más caer sobre el suelo del césped. Las pupilas de Goku dieron vueltas con gran desorientación antes de caer nuevamente sobre el césped, respirando con agitación, pero respirando al fin y al cabo.

"Oh… por Kami…" murmuró, agotado. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar y el resto del cuerpo le temblaba de forma descontrolada, tan adolorido como si hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida.

"¡Abuelo!" gritó Pan, llorando a lágrima viva. Bra dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejó que corriera hasta él, agachándose a su lado para abrazarse a su cuello. "¡Abuelo, abuelito!" Goku, por toda respuesta, le golpeó la espalda con una débil mano.

"No me abraces tan fuerte, cariño. El abuelito está enfermo… muy enfermo…" dijo, trabándose con su propia lengua con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin parar.

"¡PAPÁ!" los gritos de Gohan y Goten no se hicieron esperar. Ambos volaban hacia él a toda velocidad, pero no fueron ellos los que llegaron antes. Una figura voladora montada sobre una nube amarilla los adelantó a gran velocidad.

"¡CARIÑO!" por un momento Goku pensó que estaba teniendo ilusiones al ver a Chichí, su propia mujer, montada sobre la nube Kinton totalmente sola, volando hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo con el rostro descompuesto por la histeria, pero no. No eran ilusiones. Chichí saltó al suelo en cuanto la nube se detuvo y corrió como una loca hasta donde él estaba. "¡Amor mío!" chilló antes de echarse sobre él sin ninguna delicadeza abrazándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

"Pero Chichí, ¿cómo…?" empezó a preguntar él.

"¡Te dijimos que esperaras en casa, mamá!" le recriminó Gohan en cuanto llegó a suelo firme.

"Pero, ¿cómo os atrevéis? ¿Qué clase de hijos dejan sola a su madre después de decirle que su marido está en grave peligro? ¡Por supuesto que no iba a esperar!"

"Pero, ¿cómo te has montado en la nube Kinton, mamá?" preguntó Goten, perplejo.

"¡El amor lo puede todo!" gritó antes de volver a abrazar a su marido con todas sus fuerzas, soltando grandes lágrimas.

"Joder…" soltó Vegeta. La situación se había vuelto demasiado molesta.

Goku no tardó en colmarse de atenciones por todas partes y Vegeta observó con cierto reproche y desprecio a todos los que, poco a poco, empezaron a ocupar la Corporación Cápsula alertados por lo sucedido. Podía soportar a Picolo y a TenShinHan porque se limitaron a acercarse a Goku para comprobar que estaba bien para, acto seguido, cruzarse de brazos y mantenerse callados igual que él. Silenciosos, discretos, sin molestar. Le caían bien. Cuando llegó Videl todavía, porque ni siquiera la conocía, pero cuando Krilín, A-18, Marron, Chaos, Yamcha e incluso Oolong y el Maestro Roshi llegaron, Vegeta empezó a ponerse de muy mal humor.

Solo faltaba su hijo del futuro para estar completos.

"¡Ya está bien!" dijo Bulma, apartando a todos cuanto pudo a base de gritos para dejar a Goku tranquilo sobre el suelo, suspirando, incapaz de reconocer que empezaban a agobiarlo cuando ni siquiera podía levantarse. "Goku necesita reposar y yo necesito analizarlo detenidamente. Ha estado a punto de morir y deberá estar en el laboratorio hasta que sepamos lo que ha pasado"

"¡Yo no pienso dejar a mi Goku aquí solo!" chilló Chichí al borde de la histeria.

"Está bien. Supongo que los guerreros necesitan hablar sobre esto detenidamente, ¡pero no me molestéis mientras investigo!"

Bra observó la situación apartada de los demás, ocultando su ki de manera instintiva. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y esperó pacientemente a que todos sus invitados se adentraran en la Corporación Cápsula para, a escondidas, acercarse a la diadema inhibidora que no había perdido de vista desde que Uub la soltó sobre la hierba. Vigilando que nadie la observara, se acercó a la diadema. Era del mismo tono dorado que los brazaletes de Broly. Se agachó sobre ella y extendió una mano para tocarla pero en el último momento la retiró, nerviosa al pensar en el calambrazo que se había llevado cuando tocó por accidente el braummuro de Broly. Recordó, también, la expresión de Goku mientras la llevaba puesta cargada de infinito dolor y decidió utilizar los guantes blancos de goma de su padre. Se los puso, y con las manos bien cubiertas, agarró la diadema. Fue como coger un hierro ardiendo y se vio obligada a soltarla sobre su propia camiseta para cubrirla con ella. Cuando se quitó los guantes, las palmas de sus manos tenían serias quemaduras que humeaban sin parar.

"Bra" la mencionada se sobresaltó, pero cuando se giró y vio a Pan observándola a unos pocos metros, se relajó. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí, ahora mismo" aseguró ella, envolviendo la diadema en el bajo de su camiseta para que nadie la viera y manteniéndola alejada de su piel en todo momento. La expresión de Pan era de pura desolación cuando Bra caminó hasta ella y pasó por su lado para adentrarse en la casa. Por un instante Pan pensó en contarle a su amiga que esos alienígenas habían venido a por ella, pero pensó que no era el momento más oportuno después de haber visto a su abuelo casi morir por la despiadada lucha. Si alguien debía decírselo, mejor que fueran ellos, alguien que supiera calmarla.

"Estate alerta, Bra" la muchacha juntó sus manos y las apretó antes de crujir sus propios nudillos y atravesarla con la mirada, muy segura de sí misma. No le había dado tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, pero no era tonta. "Creo que sería mejor que estuvieras cerca de _ya sabes quién_. Si mi abuelo no ha podido con esos seres, no sé si tu padre podrá, pero lo más seguro es que después de mi abuelo _él_ sea el único capaz de hacerles frente, ya sabes a quién me refiero" Bra se acarició un brazo desnudo con una mano, dudosa y alterada.

"Pues estoy en un gran problema, porque mientras mi padre me tenga castigada no podré ir a verle, ni tampoco entrenar con él" Pan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Se preguntó a qué se debía semejante castigo, pero su mente ya empezaba a indagar por otros derroteros cuando oyó la voz de su padre desde el interior de la corporación.

"Vayamos poco a poco. Hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas"

Las dos amigas se adentraron en el interior de la corporación con la cabeza llena de ideas, especialmente Bra. En los bajos de su camiseta, la diadema parecía palpitar como si tuviera vida propia. Pan tenía razón al decirle que tenía que estar cerca de Broly, pero no solo porque seguramente era el más fuerte después de Goku, si no porque él ya había llevado puesta una diadema inhibidora. Bra tenía una corazonada. Si esos seres utilizaban braummuro contra los saiyans, quizás Broly supiera algo sobre ellos.

Bra se equivocaba. Broly no sabía algo. Broly lo sabía _todo_. Tal vez, demasiado.


	13. Echar de menos

Antes que nada, porque sé que iréis directos al capítulo y quizás después leeréis esto, os doy las gracias por vuestros rewiens. ¡He llegado a los 150! ¡Qué emocionante! Eso me ha ayudado mucho a la hora de escribir este capítulo, porque sinceramente, estaba con la inspiración por los suelos. Por desgracia, por cuestiones personales y de trabajo no he podido responder a los rewiens, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo lo haré. De todas formas, os doy las gracias a todos, incluidos los nuevos lectores, pero sobre todo a los que prácticamente me han estado siguiendo desde el principio. Vuestros comentarios me han dado que pensar sobre la historia y me han hecho desear seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas! No hay nada que me guste más que sentir que a alguien le interesa lo que escribo.

En fin, antes de empezar contesto a unas preguntas rápidas que me han hecho y que no he podido responder. En primer lugar, Bego-Bura-xD, Bra enrrolló la diadema en el bajo de la camiseta de modo que no le rozara la piel, como quien coge margaritas en las envuelve en el bajo de un vestido para llevarlas a casa, o algo así xD no sé si me he explicado bien. La mantenía alejada de sí, por supuesto, envuelta pero alejada de su piel. En segundo lugar, Essentia, la diadema inhibidora afecta a todo aquel que tenga ki, sí, por lo que también hiere a los humanos, por eso Vegeta no le pidió a Bulma que le quitara la diadema a Goku, si no a Uub. Por supuesto, el dolor que sufren los saiyans, con un ki tan potente, es mucho mayor que el que sufriría un humano. El dolor y el efecto aumentan conforme aumenta el poder del portador, por eso es tan difícil quitársela, en primer lugar porque provoca un dolor insoportable a aquel que intenta transformarse, y en segundo lugar porque se adapta al ki de cada uno, peeeeeeeero tiene un límite. Por eso Broly pudo deshacerse de ella en cierta ocasión, porque su nivel de poder era demasiado elevado. Sin embargo, cuanto más braummuro se utilice, más difícil es deshacerse de él. Por eso Broly no ha conseguido deshacerse del collar ni de los brazaletes todavía.

Bueno, una vez respondido a todo solo me queda desear que disfrutéis con este capítulo. Yo lo he hecho enormemente, y creo que a vosotros también os gustará por la aparición de las subparejas, la risa, la intriga y, sobre todo, por la interacción entre nuestro mono verde favorito y la princesa más orgullosa de todas. Sí, creo que por ahora esto será suficiente compensación porque Broly no saliera mucho en el capítulo anterior, además, os lo prometí.

Ah, me interesará mucho saber qué opináis sobre el final del capítulo, mucho, muchísimo, aunque algo me dice que querréis matarme xD. ¡Disfrutad!

**Capítulo 13**

**Echar de menos**

_Día 145._

No podía creérselo. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar lo que ella acababa de confesarle.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" preguntó con los ojos brillantes por el estado de shock. Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres la hija del rey de los vegetales, Berenjenina? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres la hija de mi peor enemigo?" Berenjenina, con su cabeza morada, le lanzó una acuosa mirada a Brocolín, que derrotado por la confesión, se dejó caer sobre el suelo apoyando ambas manos sobre él.

"Mi misión era enterarme de tus planes para detenerte y ayudar a mi padre, Brocolín, pero…" los ojos de Berenjenina se llenaron de lágrimas. "Pero al conocerte descubrí que eres mucho más que un brócoli. Mi padre es un tirano, pero no es eso lo que me retiene a tu lado, Brocolín" el guerrero del brócoli alzó la mirada solo cuando su princesa extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre su tronco. Ella estaba llorando. "Mis sentimientos por ti no son mentira, pero nuestro amor es imposible. Tú eres un desterrado, y yo soy la princesa del mundo Vegetal, y no puedo soportar ver cómo el vegetal que me ha criado tan amorosamente pelea a muerte con el vegetal al que amo." Brocolín no sabía qué decir. Apresado en aquella celda dentro del castillo del rey de los vegetales, observó a Berenjenina dando media vuelta tras darle un beso sobre su abultada cabeza verde.

"¡Berenjenina!" gritó Brocolín una última vez.

¿Volverá a ver alguna vez Brocolín a Berenjenina? ¿Le confesará entonces sus verdaderos sentimientos aunque la única manera de estar juntos sea acabar con el rey de los vegetales? ¿Triunfará el amor o el odio de Brocolín hacia aquel que lo desterró superará sus sentimientos por Berenjenina? Lo sabremos en el próximo capí…

El narrador no terminó de darle emoción al espectador que, hasta entonces, había observado la televisión con una amarga expresión en la cara. Broly apagó el instrumento de distracción y se mantuvo quieto, tumbado sobre el suelo de la casa cápsula con la mirada clavada en el techo. Se llevó una mano al estómago y suspiró profundamente. Ya habían pasado seis días. Ella no había aparecido en seis días y Broly estaba tremendamente aburrido, decaído y apagado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no seguía con su entrenamiento? ¿Acaso Vegeta le había hecho algo? El guerrero legendario sentía que se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad. Vegeta era el padre de Bra, y se notaba que ella lo adoraba de alguna manera que él no alcanzaba a comprender, pero temía que él no la quisiera ni la mitad de lo que ella lo hacía.

"_Todo esto es por tu culpa"_ recordó la voz de su propio padre, Paragus, reprochándole su existencia cuando apenas tenía capacidad para pensar. _"Deberías agradecerme que te cuide, Broly. Debería haberte abandonado, pero no lo he hecho porque soy tu padre y un padre se sacrifica por el bien de sus hijos. Lo he sacrificado todo por ti cuando nadie más lo habría hecho, así que espero que tú también te sacrifiques por mí, pequeño monstruo"_

Broly se giró sobre su costado y apretó los puños. Seguro que Vegeta le había hecho algo a Bra. Sus dientes chirriaron cuando decidió no esperar más y empezar a moverse. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apartando la mesa de una violenta patada.

Sí, seguro que él le había hecho algo. Al fin y al cabo, los padres eran así.

[…]

Vegeta estaba agotado tanto mental como físicamente. Se había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas encerrado en la Cámara de Gravedad sin parar de entrenar y estaba famélico y totalmente adormilado. Deseaba echarse en la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente para no tener que darle vueltas, una vez más, mientras entrenaba por encima de sus capacidades, al escamoso tema que tenía a los habitantes de la Corporación Cápsula por las nubes: la derrota de Kakarotto a manos de unos alienígenas cuyo poder era desconocido.

Por suerte, esos boburrianos de los que Pan les había hablado no parecían ser capaces de sentir el ki para localizarlos. Eso, o estaban esperando aliados más poderosos para atacarlos. Las perspectivas no eran muy buenas si Vegeta tenía en cuenta lo poco que sabía sobre ellos. Había oído hablar sobre los boburrianos cuando era pequeño en boca de su mismísimo padre. Sabía que vivían en la galaxia del sur, aquel lugar al que nunca había ido porque Freezer nunca había dado órdenes para conquistarlo. Una vez le preguntó el porqué a Nappa, lo recordaba. Él le contestó que el mismísimo Freezer temía ir a la galaxia del sur porque lo que allí entraba nunca salía. Si Freezer había sido algo en la vida, era arrogante, incluso más que él. Que él mismo no se atreviera a cruzar ese límite decía mucho sobre lo que había en la galaxia del sur.

Habían sopesado esa posibilidad mientras Pan relataba con pelos y señales lo que había pasado y Goku se mantenía postrado en una camilla, agotado y vomitando restos de veneno sin parar. Allí, con todos los Guerreros Z reunidos y con su hija lejos, encerrada en su habitación tal y como le había ordenado que hiciera en cuanto las cosas se calmaron, hablaron sobre el nuevo enemigo a batir.

"¿Estás segura de que se llamaron a sí mismos boburrianos, pequeña?" le preguntó Picolo a la adolescente.

"Totalmente segura. Lo memoricé en cuanto lo oí decir por si necesitábamos saber más sobre ellos" una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de Gohan, que posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Por lo visto tu nieta tiene más luces que tú, Goku" se burló Bulma. El pobre Goku, con la cabeza vendada, tumbado sobre la camilla con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y su nariz, sonrió débilmente. El diagnóstico de Bulma no prometía nada bueno. Goku estaría fuera de juego alrededor de dos meses por culpa del potente veneno que le había paralizado el cuerpo. Los antídotos que le habían inyectado por vía intravenosa tardarían un mes en depurarlo todo, y un mes más tardaría en rehabilitarse por completo. Ni siquiera las semillas senzu habían podido hacer nada contra eso. Que no se quejara y no intentara arrancarse la aguja que le habían clavado en el brazo para transmitirle el suero lo decía todo sobre su estado.

"Tú eres el que más sabe sobre el espacio, papá. ¿Te suena el nombre de esa raza?" le preguntó Trunks entonces. Él, que se había mantenido al margen apoyado de brazos cruzados contra una pared cercana achicó los ojos.

"He oído algo, pero no tiene sentido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" indagó Goten, sentado en la cama de su padre, a su lado, al igual que Chichí.

"Los boburrianos son una raza alienígena que vivía en el planeta Boburria. Según tengo entendido, su tecnología era muy superior a la de Vegetasei e incluso a la de Freezer, pero no solían viajar por el espacio para conquistar planetas. No sé nada sobre el ki o sobre su forma de pelear, porque todo aquel que iba a investigar sobre ellos nunca volvía" aseguró Vegeta. Cuando la tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente, el príncipe soltó un suspiro. "Pero es imposible que sean ellos, porque su raza fue aniquilada hace más de treinta años"

"¿Fue destruida? ¿Estás seguro de eso?" cuestionó Gohan, muy serio.

"El planeta Boburria estaba en la galaxia del sur" admitió Vegeta. Un silencio tétrico se formó en el laboratorio. Picolo, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks e incluso la propia Bulma se miraron los unos a los otros, desconcertados y preocupados.

"¿Y qué pasa porque esté en la galaxia del sur?" preguntó Uub entonces, sin entender a qué venían esas serias miradas, al igual que Pan.

"La galaxia del sur fue destruida hace años" respondió Gohan forzando una sonrisa calmada.

"¿Fue destruida? Pero, ¿cómo?" Entonces habló el líder de los Guerreros Z, el innegable salvador del universo en numerosas ocasiones. Goku se llevó una mano a la cara y, poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Chichí, se apartó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

"Broly" murmuró, y acto seguido empezó a toser de manera descontrolada y se inclinó lo suficiente como para vomitar una sustancia negra y humeante sobre el suelo. Bulma se inclinó sobre la sustancia con una probeta y la recogió sin tocarla si quiera.

"Veré qué puedo hacer con esto. Quizás pueda crear un antídoto más eficaz, y si tiene ADN, podemos tener alguna pista de a qué nos enfrentamos" Goku volvió a tumbarse sobre la camilla, mortalmente pálido. Chichí, amorosamente, le colocó la máscara de oxígeno y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Anda, descansa. Ha sido un día agotador"

Pan se había quedado lívida nada más escuchar el nombre del guerrero legendario en boca de su abuelo. Sabía que Broly había destruido una galaxia porque se había informado sobre la historia a fondo cuando descubrió que Bra lo había devuelto a la vida, pero el hecho de que fuera precisamente la galaxia del sur le parecía demasiada casualidad. Si era verdad que los boburrianos procedían de la galaxia del sur y Broly había liquidado a la mayoría, era innegable que él podía contra ellos. Aun más, seguramente sabía algo sobre ellos y eso lo convertía en el as en la manga de Bra y de los Guerreros Z.

Debía contarle todo lo que sabía a su amiga. Quizás ella pudiera convencer a Broly para que los ayudara si la cosa se ponía fea.

"Está bien, hasta que consigamos reunir más información nos pondremos en lo peor y pensaremos en ellos como en boburrianos. ¿Estáis seguros de que no podían detectar el ki?" preguntó Picolo una vez más.

"Completamente. La mujer no podía atacar más allá de lo que veía a simple vista. El abuelo se teletransportó varias veces y ella no pudo seguirlo" Goku levantó el pulgar en señal afirmativa secundando lo dicho por su querida nieta. "Así que supongo que estamos a salvo."

"Yo no diría tanto. Si no pueden sentir el ki, ¿qué es lo que les ha hecho venir aquí?"

Otro nuevo silencio pensativo inundó la habitación. Pan miró a su abuelo, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en Vegeta. Cuando la pequeña lo miró también a él, descubrió que el príncipe estaba tenso. Parecía estar alerta y Pan tuvo un presentimiento al verle negar con la cabeza con mucho disimulo. No quería que dijera que lo que los boburrianos querían era a Bra, y tras echar un último vistazo a su abuelo, el cual imitó el gesto negativo de Vegeta muy débilmente, decidió callar.

La charla se dio por terminada entonces. Era inútil seguir hablando si no había más información que dar. Pan no había dicho absolutamente nada y Vegeta suponía que Kakarotto había insistido en ello desde su camilla en el laboratorio. Aun así, temía que la mejor amiga de su hija se fuera de la lengua cuando estuviera con Bra, que no había salido de su habitación en los últimos días, y no porque él se lo negara. Su castigo seguía en pie, por supuesto, pero la muchacha no había asomado la nariz por voluntad propia ni había insistido en que se lo levantara en ningún momento.

Estaba muy enfadada.

Vegeta alzó el vuelo para llegar hasta la habitación que compartía con su mujer. Desde el cielo pudo ver a través de la ventana de su cuarto a su hija escribiendo en el ordenador de última generación a gran velocidad, tan concentrada que ni siquiera reparó en él. Cuando Vegeta aterrizó sobre la terraza del cuarto que compartía con Bulma, sus ojos se clavaron en los movimientos de dos figuras que se agitaban de un lado para otro prácticamente dentro del armario empotrado. Se acercó, con un ligero tic en el ojo, y lo que descubrió lo dejó perplejo para, acto seguido, provocarle una rabia genuina. Dos cabezas sin pelo indagaban en los cajones de la ropa interior de su mujer.

"¡Pero qué recuerdos! Aunque han pasado más de cuarenta años, Bulma sigue usando la misma ropa interior sexy de siempre" dijo el Maestro Roshi. Entre sus manos había unas bragas rosas que estiró frente a sus ojos ocultos por las gafas de sol.

"Mira este sujetador. ¡Tiene encajes!" Oolong agarró uno de los sujetadores para colocárselo sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa libidinosa.

"Mira, mira, este tanga es negro y transparente. Todavía huele a ella" el Maestro Roshi hundió la nariz en la prenda íntima y una gran hemorragia nasal salió de su nariz.

"¡Pero qué suerte tiene Vegeta!" exclamó Oolong.

"¡Sí, sí, qué suerte!" aseguró el Maestro Roshi.

Entonces, un crujido de nudillos les hizo dejar de sonreír. El cerdo y el maestro se miraron, girando la cabeza muy lentamente con un sudor muy frío recorriéndoles las frentes. Un miedo horrible se situó en sus cuerpos, haciéndolos temblar descontroladamente. Cuando se atrevieron a girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con la desquiciada y demente expresión de un Vegeta colérico que crujía sus nudillos, preparándose para darles la paliza de sus vidas, Oolong no pudo más. Sintió cómo sus pequeños pantalones se humedecían por el pánico.

En otro lugar de la casa, una Chichí muy feliz sostenía una cuchara entre sus manos y la acercaba lentamente a la boca de su marido, que recostado sobre la cama, sonriendo como podía por las atenciones recibidas por parte de todos sus amigos, miraba la comida que le ofrecía su esposa a la vez que clavaba los ojos en la televisión de la habitación, donde Brocolín intentaba salvar a Berenjenina una vez más.

"Vamos, abre la boca, amor mío" le pidió Chichí amablemente, y él, complacido, abrió la boca. No era la clase de hombre que se tiraba el día tumbado sobre una cama. Se aburría inmensamente, pero ya que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo menos pensaba disfrutar esa predisposición y buen genio de Chichí hasta que se recuperara por completo.

"Qué bien, ¿verdad, papá?" lo consoló Gohan. "Todo el mundo está pendiente de ti ahora" su hijo sabía de sobra que no había consuelo en esas palabras, pues aunque no lo pareciera, Goku era más de moverse de un lado para otro aunque fuera en solitario, pero por toda respuesta el guerrero más fuerte sonrió cuando masticó la comida, que prácticamente estaba depurada para que su estómago no tuviera que trabajar demasiado. Su organismo estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra el veneno como para que hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios.

"Hay flores por todas partes, aunque yo sé que a mi suegro le gustan más los bombones, ¿verdad?" dijo Videl, acercándose con un gran paquete repleto de bombones que acababa de llegar por correo. Los ojos de Goku brillaron cuando lo vio. "Esto es de parte de mi padre. Buu se ha esforzado mucho para encontrar los mejores bombones" la preocupación apareció en los ojos de Goku, que miró a Gohan y dejó escapar una pregunta muy bajita, tanto, que solo su hijo mayor pudo escucharla.

"No, papá, Buu no ha convertido a nadie en chocolate. Puedes comer tranquilo" Goku frunció el ceño y volvió a murmurar algo. "Que no, papá, ¡qué no son personas!"

"¿Todos se van a quedar aquí hasta que mi Goku se recupere?" preguntó Chichí mientras Videl colocaba las numerosas flores.

"Eso parece. Todos quieren ayudar y si esos boburrianos aparecen por aquí, quieren estar cerca para proteger a Goku. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer" aseguró Videl. "Gohan, Pan y yo también nos quedaremos hasta que todo esto se solucione. Es una suerte que haya tantas habitaciones en la Corporación Cápsula"

"No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, papá. Con todos nosotros aquí, la corporación es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Además, así podremos recuperar algo de forma."

"Bueno, mientras no molesten…" dejó caer Chichí.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Los gritos del Maestro Roshi y de Oolong corriendo escaleras abajo retumbaron por las paredes de la corporación. La familia Son pudo verles pasar al otro lado de la puerta a gran velocidad y, poco después, vieron a Vegeta persiguiéndolos con la cara desencajada por la rabia. Llevaba unas bragas y un sujetador en la mano.

"¡JURO QUE MEARÉ SOBRE VUESTRAS TUMBAS, MALDITOS GUSANOS!"

Una gota de sudor recorrió los rostros de los espectadores. Después de unos cuantos segundos de expectación, Goku tiró del vestido de su mujer y abrió la boca, esperando que un bombón cayera en ella. Era su único consuelo después de haber visto semejante escena. Y pensar que podría ser él el que calmara a Vegeta con un puñetazo…

La vida en la Corporación Cápsula sería muy agitada hasta que Goku se recuperara.

[…]

"Bra, sé que tu padre sigue cabreado contigo, pero es normal después de lo que hiciste. ¡Piénsalo bien! En realidad tuviste mucha suerte de que no te pillara con Broly, porque de haberlo encontrado contigo en la cama, habría ardido el planeta" Pan comentaba la situación desde la enorme cama donde dormía la princesa de los saiyans, levantando a Tama, el gato de los Brief, sobre su cabeza, jugueteando con él. Aunque Bra escuchó cada palabra, no le dirigió la mirada ni un instante. Agarró otro vaso y lo llenó de café para bebérselo de inmediato. Bajo sus ojos, las sombras de las pocas horas de sueño se resaltaban con cada parpadeo. Nada más soltar un bostezo, Bra siguió tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador de última generación.

"Ya te he dicho que no utilices su nombre aquí. Imagina qué pasaría si alguien se enterara"

"Nadie se enterará. Todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado cuidando de mi abuelo o parloteando con tu madre sobre la boda. Todos menos tú, claro, que no sé qué demonios haces con ese maldito cacharro desde que atacaron a mi abuelo. Parece que te ha afectado más a ti que a mí" Pan se levantó de la cama abrazada al gato y se acercó a su amiga. La verdad es que no le extrañaba que Bra estuviera tan concentrada trabajando después de que su padre casi la encontrara retozando con uno de sus peores enemigos. Cuando su amiga se lo contó, casi la agarra de los pelos para sacudirla y gritarle que estaba loca por hacer semejante viaje con Broly, y más todavía por pasar la noche con él. Bra no había indagado en el tema, y Pan tampoco quería saber qué habían hecho exactamente esa noche, aunque tenía una vaga idea.

Debía haber pasado algo muy importante, porque desde entonces Bra parecía histérica y taciturna, una zombie encerrada sin entrenar, sin sociabilizar y solo preocupada por su ordenador y por su físico, siempre perfecto. Le había reprochado una y mil veces sus actos, pero su amiga estaba demasiado metida en un proyecto por el que ni siquiera había preguntado. Así, tan inmersa en ese trabajo, se parecía más a Bulma que nunca.

"Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó por fin, y Bra sonrió satisfecha. Hizo girar su silla para encarar a su amiga y le dio un leve toque a uno de los cajones que había bajo su ordenador. Pan se había fijado en que toda una red de cableado emergía del interior del cajón para conectarse al ordenador, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había dentro de él.

"Ábrelo" le pidió su amiga, y ella, curiosa, así lo hizo. Cuando vio lo que había allí dentro, Pan se apartó rápidamente con la cara desencajada. Tama se revolvió entre sus brazos y no paró de agitar las zarpas hasta que se vio libre del agarre de la nieta de Goku.

"Eso es… ¿cómo…?" Pan se asomó al interior del cajón y volvió a ver, patidifusa, lo que allí se guardaba. La diadema de braummuro que había inmovilizado a su abuelo descansaba allí, sobre una superficie de papel plateado, rodeada de cables conectados a la misma con ventosas.

"La cogí cuando nadie me veía y la traje aquí envuelta en mi camiseta. Me llevó horas conectar todo ese cableado a ella y aun así tengo los dedos hechos auténticas yagas por su culpa. Tocarla es realmente doloroso, pero todo ese esfuerzo ha merecido la pena. ¡Mira lo que he descubierto!" Bra le mostró la pantalla del ordenador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero aunque Pan se esforzó por ver qué había de interesante en él, solo vio un montón de números en una pantalla oscura.

"¿Qué demonios es tan interesante?"

"Oh, claro, olvidaba que eres una aldeana con poca cultura" se burló Bra con aires de superioridad.

"¡Eh, no te metas conmigo si no quieres pelea!" la amenazó ella con el puño en alto. Bra, por toda respuesta, se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de las pocas horas de sueño no podía estar más satisfecha consigo misma.

"Verás, cuando me dijiste que esas criaturas eran boburrianos y que, según mi padre, venían de la galaxia del sur destruida por Broly años atrás, no me cupo la menor duda de que ellos tenían algo que ver con el braummuro que Broly tiene en todo el cuerpo, así que quise investigar más. Tal y como supusiste, es posible que él sepa algo sobre ellos, pero como no puedo moverme de aquí sin que mi padre me detecte no puedo preguntarle. Además, dudo que aunque lo hiciera él me contestara."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Tú no conoces a Broly, Pan. A él no le gusta nada hablar sobre su pasado"

"Quizás es porque oculta algo"

"Estoy segura de que sí, pero sé que no me lo dirá así como así"

"¿Y por qué no utilizas tus encantos femeninos con él?" se burló Pan de ella, pícara, devolviéndole la broma que ella le había hecho refiriéndose a Uub en numerosas ocasiones. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Bra, que carraspeó al recordar aquella noche que habían pasado juntos. La misma noche que la había dejado sola en manos de su padre. La princesa carraspeó.

"El caso es que, cuando me dijiste que mi padre había dicho que los boburrianos eran una raza muy avanzada tecnológicamente, indagué en la diadema y descubrí que no solo está hecha de un material alienígena potencialmente peligroso para nosotros, sino que también es una fuente de datos, una especie de disco duro con una gran capacidad de almacenamiento, así que, ¡tachán, tachán! Después de mucho investigar y de utilizar los programas descodificadores del ordenador principal, he conseguido abrir el disco duro y acceder al sistema de archivos. ¿No soy un genio?" Pan observó a su amiga fijamente. Había entendido lo que le había dicho a medias, pero aunque no lo hubiera captado todo, tenía la idea fundamental en la cabeza.

"¿Estás diciendo que has hackeado el disco duro de uno de esos boburrianos?" los ojos de Bra dieron vueltas por la habitación, pensando que esa no era la manera adecuada de decirlo, pero sí. Ese sería un buen resumen. "Pero, ¿cómo lo has hecho?"

"He accedido al ordenador principal de la Corporación Cápsula, concretamente a los traductores y descodificadores que mi madre ha almacenado durante años sobre los saiyans con la ayuda de mi padre. Gracias a eso he conseguido descodificar el código alienígena que bloqueaba la entrada al sistema de archivos"

"Es decir, que no solo has hackeado un disco duro alienígena, sino también el ordenador de tu madre. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan lista?"

"Inocente Pan" se rió Bra, sacudiéndose el pelo con una mano como una auténtica diva. "Puede que no sea tan lista como mi madre o como mi hermano, pero desde pequeña me he criado entre ordenadores. Siempre que he querido algo lo he encargado por internet, y cuando algún servidor se negaba…" Bra dejó la frase en el aire. Su cara se mostró tétrica y oscura, y Pan tuvo suficiente para saber que estaba frente a una escalofriante y vengativa mujer de la que nunca abriría los emails, solo por si acaso.

"Yo creo que, sin entrenamiento y sin Broly, estás tan desesperada por entretenerte con algo que te has dedicado a esto" dejó caer la adolescente, agarrando otra vez a Tama para acariciarle el lomo de arriba abajo y unir su nariz con sus bigotes. Al oír ese comentario, el estómago de Bra se encogió un poco en una clara señal de angustia, pero la chica se esforzó por ocultar sus sentimientos, como había estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Se recordó por vigésima vez que ella era la princesa de los saiyans, y que nada justificaba un comportamiento humillante que dejara patente sus debilidades.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero mira lo que he conseguido" tecleó un par de veces más y cuando Pan centró su atención en la pantalla después de soltar al gato sobre la cama, Bra pulsó _enter_. Frente a los ojos de la nieta de Goku apareció una grotesca y extraña imagen mal enfocada que dejaba ver el cuerpo inerte de una criatura de color verde, con antenas y gesto tosco. Era un namekiano, pero no era Picolo.

"¿Qué…?" murmuró, patidifusa. Bra pulsó el _enter_ repetidas veces y las imágenes se fueron sucediendo sin parar, una detrás de otra. Ya no solo aparecieron namekianos, sino alienígenas de formas con las que jamás había soñado, cada cual más dantesca que la anterior. Todos tenían el mismo gesto; sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus cabezas descansaban sobre una placa de color cobre. Sobre cada imagen descubrió un patrón común con grandes letras que rezaban: _sujeto 13, sujeto 14, sujeto 15_, y así sucesivamente conforme se iban pasando las fotografías. Bajo las mismas había una larga lista de caracteres irreconocibles en un idioma extraño. "¿Qué significa esto, Bra?" cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé, pero parece la lista de una morgue. Creo que todos los alienígenas están muertos" especuló la joven. "Esos boburrianos son de lo más macabros"

"¿Cuántos hay?"

"No tengo ni idea porque todavía no he podido descodificarlos todos, pero creo que esta noche conseguiré acabar la lista. Luego intentaré traducir los caracteres interplanetarios, a ver si descubro algo que nos sea útil"

"Hum… sabes que tu padre podría entenderlos ¿verdad? Me apuesto lo que sea a que es una lengua intergaláctica o algo así" Bra apretó las cejas que, horas antes, se había depilado con gran cuidado para eliminar imperfecciones. Se volvió hacia su amiga con el gesto turbio, furiosa.

"No pienso pedirle ayuda a mi padre. Este es mi descubrimiento, ¡y nadie va a tocarlo, y menos él!" Pan puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando su amiga volvió a clavar su mirada en la pantalla sin admitir discusión, Pan decidió que ya iba siendo hora de acabar con esa visita. La hora se le echaba encima. Ella y Uub habían quedado en entrenar juntos y si tardaba demasiado, su padre los descubriría y se empeñaría en entrenar con ellos. A veces Gohan podía resultar tan molesto como Chichí, porque aunque la mayor parte de su carácter lo hubiera heredado de su padre, en el tema de los hijos era igual que su madre.

"Bueno, yo me voy ya. Si necesitas algo, llámame" Bra apenas la escuchó y simplemente asintió antes de que Pan se dirigiera hacia la puerta. Cuando la adolescente agarró el pomo, la miró un último instante. No se le daban bien los sentimentalismos, pero aun así se sintió obligada a tocar el escamoso tema. "No hace falta que finjas todo el tiempo que no te importa que_ él_ no esté, Bra" la joven dejó de teclear. El pelo azul descendió por sus mejillas, acariciando los aros dorados de sus orejas. "Sé que te pedí que me prometieras que no te enamorarías de él, pero creo que recordártelo ya no tiene sentido. Se ve a leguas que _él_ significa mucho para ti." Bra no contestó a eso. Sentía cómo se le revolvían las tripas de pura congoja ante la irrefutable realidad de sus sentimientos. "¿Lo echas de menos?" tardó largos segundos en contestar, pero tras alzar la cabeza para admitir cuánto le dolía no saber nada de él desde hacía seis días, después de la última noche, después de los primeros besos, asintió con la cabeza muy levemente.

"Sí, le echo de menos" admitió, y suspiró una vez más, en profundidad, intentando llenar el hueco que sentía en el pecho con algo de aire. "Pero está claro que él no me echa de menos a mí. Ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a mí desde entonces. Está claro que no le importa lo más mínimo cómo pueda sentirme" Pan quiso añadir que era normal que él no quisiera acercarse. Con todos los Guerreros Z rondando alrededor de la Corporación Cápsula, intentar acercarse a Bra era prácticamente un suicidio. Aun así la entendía y se tragó el _ya te lo dije_ al ver a su amiga tan alicaída. Estaba claro que Broly no la apreciaba ni un poquito de lo que ella lo hacía.

Las dos se equivocaban.

[…]

Trunks anduvo hacia la amplísima habitación de la tercera planta que su madre utilizaba como su vestidor personal. Cuando era pequeño solía entrar allí y utilizaba la ropa de su madre y de su padre para disfrazarse junto a Goten y jugar así a espías y a alienígenas, un juego que les encantaba, y que ya siendo mayores lo recordaban por surrealista e hilarante. Dulces recuerdos de la infancia. Trunks, sin embargo, ya no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Solo hacía falta ver los balances de la corporación para darse cuenta del porqué.

Tocó a la puerta del vestidor sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que traía en la mano. Se recolocó las gafas para vista cansada que solía usar para no forzarla demasiado. Después de horas y horas frente a papeles, los ojos se cansaban y empezaban a fallar. Por supuesto, ni él ni Gohan las necesitaban realmente, pero siempre resultaban más cómodas a la hora de trabajar.

"Mamá, ¿puedo entrar?" cuestionó desde el exterior. "Creo que hay un problema con los balances de la unidad de investigación y desarrollo, pero…"

"¿Trunks?" oyó la voz de su madre desde el interior. "¡Oh, Trunks, claro!"

"¡No, él no!" oyó una segunda voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar, e infinitivamente más dulce que la aguda de su madre.

"Pero es ideal para esto. Ya verás, ya. ¡Pasa, cielo, necesito tu opinión!"

Trunks abrió la puerta con una ceja alzada, sin darle mayor importancia a las personas que estuvieran reunidas en el ropero con su madre. Entró sin apartar la mirada de los papeles, pero cuando abrió la boca para empezar a hablar sobre la economía de la empresa y alzó la mirada bajo sus gafas, se quedó paralizado.

Aunque A-18 y Bulma estaban allí, Trunks solo se fijó en Marron, en su pelo rubio suelto, en sus ojos claros, en el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y en el precioso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué demonios llevaba un vestido de novia? Debía de ser uno de los docenas de vestidos que su madre había encargado para probarse para su boda, pero, ¿por qué lo llevaba ella? ¿Por qué le quedaba tan bien? ¿Por qué estaba tan ceñido al cuerpo y por qué resaltaba su pecho con esas perlas que decoraban su escote, y por qué llevaba encajes en los bajos dándole una apariencia tan inocente, y por qué le quedaba tan bien el blanco, y por qué podía imaginársela perfectamente de camino a un altar donde él la esperaba pacientemente, vestido de negro, con una flor en la solapa y con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca justo como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento?

Bulma dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara al ver a su hijo paralizado en el umbral de la puerta con una clara mueca de atontamiento perfilándose en sus labios, con las cejas alzadas deshaciéndose por una vez del gesto siempre intimidante que había heredado de su padre. Le dieron ganas de reír.

A-18 observó la cara de Trunks y la catalogó como la cara de un idiota enseguida. Era la misma cara que ponía Krilín en las raras ocasiones que la veía sonreír. Miró a su hija de soslayo y descubrió una expresión más de timidez que de estupidez. Marron jugaba con sus dedos sobre las faldas del vestido que había insistido en probarse después de que Bulma le enseñara todos uno a uno. No era ningún secreto que su hija adorara la ropa al igual que ella, además de su sueño de convertirse en diseñadora algún día, así que nada más ver los vestidos, había rogado que Bulma le dejara probarse uno. Por supuesto, no se esperaba que al hacerlo apareciera el niño, ya hecho adulto, que le subía las faldas cuando era pequeña para verle las braguitas de ositos y reírse de ella.

Marron hizo un mohín con las mejillas ruborizadas, encogiendo el cuello con vergüenza, y A-18 se dio cuenta entonces de lo que allí ocurría. A Marron le gustaba el muchacho, y él… él parecía un completo idiota mirándola así. El cerebro de androide de A-18 dio una sacudida al atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión muy acertada. Trunks era un saiyan, un príncipe y encima era multimillonario. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su hija tuviera tan buen ojo. Si esos dos se casaban, ¡serían ricos! A-18 ya podía ver cuántos vestidos, zapatos y divinos complementos caerían en sus manos entonces. Decidida, se acercó a su hija y posó una mano sobre su hombro con un gesto tan calculador como maternal.

"Es preciosa, ¿verdad? ¿A que dan ganas de casarse con ella?" le preguntó al muchacho.

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Marron, aunque en realidad su interior se deshizo a la espera de una respuesta. Trunks despertó levemente de su estado de trance. Todavía podía verla caminando hasta el altar, pero cuando A-18 le habló y se apresuró a tragar saliva con los ojos brillantes, no supo qué contestar.

De pronto, una sacudida de aire hizo que los papeles que Trunks llevaba en la mano se volaran y se desparramaran por el suelo. Ya totalmente despierto de su trance, se apresuró a recogerlos con las mejillas ardiendo. Bulma quiso ir a ayudar, pero A-18 la detuvo con un gesto cuando su hija, por voluntad propia, caminó hasta él con la dificultad que le suponía llevar el traje de boda y se agachó para ayudarle.

"No, no hace falta…" murmuró él con voz ronca.

"Lo siento, es culpa mía. Me dejé llevar y no estudié los balances detenidamente antes de dártelos"

"Claro que no, yo soy el que debería encargarse de esto y…" Trunks alzó la vista cuando ella recogió el último papel. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el intenso rubor pasó a ser poco más que algo de congoja y bochorno. Un silencio abrasador se formó entre los dos, y Trunks reunió el valor necesario para hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que él debía llevar la iniciativa si quería alcanzarla después de tantos años observándola desde lejos. "Estás preciosa. Cualquier hombre esperaría todo el día en el altar por una novia como tú" no le costó tanto trabajo decirlo como pensaba y Marrón se ruborizó aún más, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

"Gracias. A ti… te sientan bien las gafas" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella, e inmediatamente se llamó a sí misma estúpida, pero a Trunks no pareció importarle lo más mínimo y sonrió.

Tras ellos, A-18 y Bulma los observaban con orgullo.

"Por fin tendré una nuera en condiciones que me dé preciosos nietos" dejó escapar Bulma con una risita.

"Y yo por fin seré rica" ambas mujeres destilaban peligro por cada poro de la piel, pues no se detendrían por nada del mundo para conseguir lo que querían.

Después de la cohibición inicial, Trunks se levantó del suelo y se estremeció cuando la corriente de aire que había enviado la documentación al suelo le acarició la nuca. Mientras Marron se levantaba y volvía al interior del vestidor, Trunks salió al pasillo de la mansión y anduvo hasta la enorme ventana que se había abierto de par en par. Se extrañó, pues nunca abrían las ventanas del pasillo a no ser que fuera verano y el aire acondicionado no funcionara. Asomó la cabeza y lo único que consiguió ver fue el jardín trasero, donde estaba la piscina cubierta por una frágil capa de hielo. Por allí no pasaba nadie a no ser que fuera verano, así que Trunks, pensando que alguno de sus invitados había roto la norma no escrita de no abrir las ventanas en invierno, se adentró de nuevo en el pasillo y se dirigió a los vestidores otra vez, bien dispuesto a seguir la sesión de modelaje aunque odiara el histerismo de las mujeres por la ropa. Mientras fuera Marron quien modelara, podía estar seguro de que no se aburriría.

Antes de entrar en la habitación creyó ver de soslayo algo agitándose al final del pasillo. Sus ojos se clavaron allí de inmediato, pero solo se encontró con la esquina y la blanca pared decorada con cuadros modernos. Trunks se quitó las gafas. Debían estar sucias. Hubiera jurado que había visto una cola agitándose en el aire antes de desaparecer tras la esquina.

[…]

Bra se estiró en la bañera de su cuarto de baño en cuanto despertó de su pequeña siesta. De no ser por su propio calor corporal, el cual había aprendido a ascender según le conviniera después de pasar horas entrenando bajo la nieve por enseñanza de Broly, el agua estaría helada, pero se mantenía tan caliente como dos horas atrás. Después de remolonear un poco más en el agua y entre las olorosas sales de baño de frambuesa, oyó un ruido en el exterior, proveniente de su cuarto.

"¿Pan? ¿Ya has vuelto del entrenamiento?" preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Pan?" curiosa, se levantó con los pies todavía hundidos en el agua y alzó un brazo para alcanzar la toalla que colgaba sobre la mampara de la ducha. Antes de ponérsela abrió la mampara y sacó una pierna, dispuesta a salir para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y la persona que menos esperaba encontrar en aquel instante entró con los cinco sentidos agudizados, alerta.

"Bra…" la llamó con esa voz tan masculina y autoritaria que, en ocasiones, podía provocar pavor.

La joven se quedó estática al ver a Broly, a su Broly, adentrándose en el cuarto de baño con cara de urgencia, como si llevaran sin verse años y él la hubiera dado por muerta todos ellos hasta aquel instante. El cerebro de Bra no reaccionó al ver su enorme cuerpo atravesando el umbral de la puerta agachando un poco la cabeza para no golpearse contra el marco. Entonces él también se quedó quieto al ver que estaba completamente desnuda. Sus miradas cargadas de sorpresa se cruzaron primero. Acto seguido, la de él descendió hasta sus voluminosos pechos, que se agitaron cuando Bra se estremeció, a punto de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. No eran tan grandes como los que había visto en esa mujer que tanto se parecía a ella al entrar en la corporación por la ventana, pero no podía quejarse. Sus ojos descendieron hasta ese abdomen duro y bien entrenado para recorrer las caderas y las atléticas piernas. Finalmente, se detuvo en la entrepierna, justo sobre el escaso vello púbico azul. No pudo evitar recordar que lo había tocado y que uno de sus dedos había estado ahí dentro.

Cuando la cola de Broly, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido quieta en el aire, se erizó y se puso tiesa a su espalda, Bra atinó a dar un chillido y a cubrirse inmediatamente con la toalla. ¿Por qué estaba tiesa? ¿Qué demonios significaba que tuviera la cola tiesa?

"¡Largo de aquí, mono pervertido!" chilló, y acto seguido volvió a hundirse en el interior de la bañera con la toalla enredada alrededor del cuerpo. Broly despertó entonces y alzó una mano con la intención de apaciguarla, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse siquiera, un bote de champú voló hasta él y tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivarlo junto con el resto de botes. "¡Eres un animal, un cerdo! ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí?" chillaba ella. Después de esquivar con ligeros movimientos de cabeza las cremas y los botes de colonia que le lanzaba, Broly anduvo hasta ella sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor. Bra se encogió todavía más, agarrándose la toalla y apartándose de él todo cuánto su cuerpo pudo. Cuando Broly se agachó frente a la bañera y la examinó con ojos profundos, ella contuvo el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, y Bra pestañeó, sin entender a qué venía esa endemoniada pregunta. Broly ladeó la cabeza como si intentara ver lo que había debajo de la toalla y ella se abrazó a sí misma, espantada. "¿Te ha pegado?"

"¿Qué?" murmuró, sin entender.

"¿Vegeta te ha pegado?"

"¿Por qué mi padre iba a pegarme?" Broly frunció el ceño.

"¿Te ha insultado y te ha encerrado en un lugar tétrico y oscuro? ¿Te ha torturado para que no hables?" la cara de Bra estaba desencajada por lo ridículo e impredecible de la pregunta. "¿Quieres que lo mate ahora?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué iba a querer que mataras a mi padre? No me ha hecho nada malo, solo me ha castigado"

"¿Castigado?" preguntó él. Su seriedad asustaba. Bra no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan serio. "Entonces sí te ha torturado"

"¡No, no entiendes nada! Me refiero a que me ha reñido y me ha ordenado que me quede en mi habitación hasta que se le pase el enfado. Además, me ha prohibido entrenar, así que…" entonces Bra lo entendió. Lo supo cuando analizó detenidamente el rostro de él, por el momento controlado, pero escondiendo una gran furia palpitante que esperaba salir en cuanto ella dijera las palabras claves. El enfado y el rencor que se había esforzado por reunir después de que él la dejara sola en una situación tan desafortunada desapareció al instante, siendo sustituidos por una sensación cálida que casi la hizo subir al cielo con esa imagen tan tierna.

Bra se acercó a él, deshaciendo la lejanía que se había esforzado por mantener hasta ese instante, aun con las manos alrededor de la toalla. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y detectó en sus cejas levemente fruncidas lo que quería ver. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

"Broly, tú… estabas preocupado por mí" afirmó muy convencida, encogiéndose de gozo y halago. En aquel momento se sintió la chica más afortunada y querida del mundo. Por su parte, él no supo qué decir. Su cerebro trató de procesar lo que ella acababa de decirle, y cuando entendió lo que esa afirmación implicaba, un espasmo le hizo retroceder de espanto.

"¡Yo no estaba preocupado por ti!" exclamó enseguida, cruzándose de brazos con total indignación.

"Si no estabas preocupado, ¿por qué te has colado en un lugar donde corres un grave peligro y, de entre todas las habitaciones, vienes precisamente a la mía para preguntarme cómo estoy?" Bra apoyó una mano sobre la bañera y se aupó hacia afuera, procurando que su toalla no dejara a la vista más de lo deseado, acercando su cara a la de él, que de forma precipitada retrocedió hasta que sus cuclillas no pudieron aguantarlo. Cayó al suelo de culo y ella le mostró una sonrisa cargada de emociones que él no sabía cómo interpretar. "Eres el hombre más adorable del mundo" dijo, y entonces depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

Broly se quedó quieto sobre el suelo mientras ella salía de la bañera totalmente feliz. Sus piernas desnudas le distrajeron solo un instante antes de quedar en estado de shock. Le habían llamado monstruo, demonio, sádico, animal, bruto, asesino, genocida, loco, destructor de planetas, carnicero, e incluso armario empotrado o rinoceronte, pero… ¿adorable? ¿Por qué adorable? ¿Adorable como un león peleando contra otro, o adorable como esos cachorrillos perrunos que anunciaban en la tele? ¿Adorable como qué? ¡Él no era adorable, él era un maldito asesino, un destructor! Nunca, no desde Kakarotto, se había sentido tan humillado.

Broly se volvió con la cara roja por la furia y la indignación.

"¡Yo no soy…!" pero no terminó de decir la frase, pues sus ojos quedaron clavados en las bragas que Bra estaba deslizando por sus piernas para colocarse la ropa interior bajo la toalla. Mostró una pequeña porción de carne rojiza y su cola se erizó nuevamente. Vio cómo descendía la toalla lo suficiente como para colocarse el sujetador sobre la espalda para engancharlo por delante y darle la vuelta para sujetar los senos que apenas le había dado tiempo a analizar. Cuando terminó de colocárselo, se puso la toalla otra vez y le miró de reojo. Él no hizo nada por evitar su mirada, aunque sintió la necesidad de desviar los ojos de los suyos para que ella no pudiera apreciar su turbación.

"Gracias" soltó ella, y Broly se levantó del suelo, alejándose de la bañera para andar hasta la puerta. Estaba dolido. Esas últimas palabras significaban algo que no le gustaba. ¿Estaba pasando de ser el duro asesino que todo el mundo temía a ser un "hombre adorable"? Horrible. ¿Cuándo había permitido que eso ocurriera? No tenía ni idea, pero el hecho de que se hubiera pasado los últimos seis días pensando en lo que Vegeta podría haberle hecho a Bra en lugar de pensar en cómo matarlos a todos, solo podía corroborar la dolorosa verdad. Se estaba volviendo _tierno_, quizás demasiado blando.

Ella tenía razón. Había estado sumamente preocupado durante toda la semana hasta que por fin la había visto, y el riesgo había sido desproporcionado. No había usado ninguna clase de ki para acercarse a la mansión, ni siquiera había entrado volando, sino trepando para que nadie lo detectara. Dentro de la enorme casa solo se valió de su olfato para encontrarla, y había tenido suerte de no toparse con nadie más aparte de con ese hermano suyo y las extrañas mujeres que se probaban ropa. Si en lugar de Trunks hubiera sido Vegeta, el saiyan experimentado lo habría detectado. Abochornado a más no poder, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo por el, a su parecer, patético espectáculo, Broly agarró el pomo de la puerta para desaparecer. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí más aumentaba su bochorno y deshonra.

"¿Broly?" lo llamó ella cuando lo vio abrir la puerta.

"Me voy" fue su único aviso. Bra lo miró largamente, analizando lo poco que podía ver de su rostro frío y calculador. No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de detenerse a darle vueltas a sus sentimientos, pues verlo ahí, decidido, a punto de irse después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él, de largarse para, quizás, no volver, provocó una reacción instantánea en ella que nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría.

Sin más, Bra lo agarró del hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta usando el peso de su propio cuerpo. Le rodeó la cintura y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo la cabeza sobre sus duros pectorales.

"¡No te vayas!" le pidió. "¡Te he echado de menos!" le apretó con tanta fuerza, que el cuerpo de él se estrelló contra la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo. Ella no quiso mirarlo al no sentir sus brazos rodeándola de igual manera. Temía el duro rechazo que, sin duda, llegaría por romper la regla no escrita del límite de contacto. Siempre que se acercaba a él debía hacerlo con cautela, temiendo reacciones agresivas, pero esa vez lo abrazó sin pensar en ello, prácticamente aterrorizada de pensar que no volvería a verle. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y le entraban ganas de llorar. "¡No quiero que me dejes, quédate conmigo!"

Broly no podía creérselo. Acorralado contra la pared, no podría creerlo.

Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que no se fuera, la primera vez que le pedían estar cerca, que le decían que le habían echado de menos. Todo el mundo quería que se fuera no solo por lo que su presencia implicaba, sino también por su agresiva y tensa aura. Todo él era maquiavélico e impredecible, como una bomba que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Nadie le había abrazado nunca, nadie se había acercado tanto si no era para hundirle un puñal en el estómago. Nadie, y mucho menos su padre, que le tenía tanto miedo como odio. Broly no sabía qué hacer ni qué sentir. Se quedó quieto, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de la pared, lejos de ella, rehuyéndola como si su contacto le quemara. Sintió algo sobre su pecho, la humedad que por un momento atribuyó a su pelo mojado, pero aunque él se esforzó por ignorarlo, no era eso lo que recorría las mejillas de su alumna.

"Abrázame" le pidió ella, pero él no lo hizo. Giró la cabeza para no ver sus lágrimas y se reprimió. Aquello no podía ser. Bra había sobrepasado su límite con creces y, de alguna manera, estaba alterando su comportamiento. Broly no quería cambiar, no quería que lo hiciera sentir como un adorable perro amaestrado. Él no se rebajaría al nivel de Vegeta o de Kakarotto. Debía establecer un límite.

Pero entonces la princesa alzó la cabeza y clavó unos furiosos ojos sobre él. El azul parecía desprender fuego con cada lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

"¡Abrázame!" demandó con un grito, y una de sus manos se cernió sobre su barbilla, clavándole las uñas a ambos lados para obligarle a bajar la cabeza para mirarla. La agresividad y la seguridad lo pillaron desprevenido, pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Su cola, en ese instante escondida entre sus piernas como la de un perro asustado por las regañinas de su dueño, se tensó en demasía cuando ella alzó el vuelo lo suficiente como para llegar hasta su boca y reclamar un beso que no dejaba espacio para los romanticismos. Se lo merecía después de seis días sin saber nada, después de seis días pensando que, quizás, lo habían liquidado y por alguna ironía cruel, ella no se había enterado.

Se lo merecía porque, al fin y al cabo, ella era su princesa.

Después de eso, los brazos de Broly se cernieron sobre el pequeño cuerpo y los límites se rompieron. La apretó, furioso por su cabezonería y sus intentos por dominarle y tras saborear sus labios mínimamente, los peores temores de ella se hicieron realidad. Broly cerró los dientes sobre su labio y la mordió, y Bra se separó al instante, atrapada entre sus brazos e intimidada por esa sonrisa que no veía desde hacía seis días. Ya sabía cómo manejar esa clase de agresividad que le invadía cada vez que se acercaba más de lo necesario, y sin más le arreó un rodillazo en la ingle que hizo que él se encogiera y la soltara de inmediato. Se dobló sobre sí mismo como si en lugar de haberle dado un golpe en los testículos le hubiera dado un rodillazo en el estómago y la miró fijamente, amenazante. Bra le devolvió la mirada sin rastro de miedo, y entonces él dio un paso al frente, la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar y la acorraló contra el lavamanos. La cabeza de la joven se golpeó contra el espejo, resquebrajándolo al instante, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Broly ya le había agarrado de las piernas y se las había subido hasta que sus pies tocaron sus hombros. Bra pataleó y le dio una patada en la mandíbula con el talón. Él se sacudió bruscamente y apretó sus talones con las manos antes de colocarle las piernas sobre sus hombros para descender hasta ella.

La espalda de Bra se dobló de manera incómoda y la entrepierna de él quedó a la altura de su propia entrepierna, cubierta solo por las bragas que apenas le había dado tiempo a colocarse.

"¡Eres un maldito bestia!" chilló.

"¿Dónde ha quedado eso del hombre más adorable del mundo?" cuestionó él con gesto de superioridad y diversión. Luego la besó, y Bra consintió que frotara sus labios con los suyos mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con débiles puñetazos. Cuando él intentó introducir la lengua, fue cuando Bra enseñó los dientes y le mordió el labio. En lugar de apartarse, Broly empujó hacia delante con brusquedad y la cabeza de Bra chocó contra el espejo resquebrajado, haciéndolo añicos. Por un momento, ella fingió quedar aturdida y Broly se apartó al ver que no se movía. Con las narices todavía pegadas, la miró. "¿Bra?" la llamó, y ella aprovechó ese momento para morderle la boca con fuerza, apartarlo de un empujón con los pies y levantarse para noquearle como él mismo le había enseñado. La toalla cayó al suelo, y en ropa interior lo agarró por la muñeca y se la dobló sobre su propia espalda con una llave tan paralizante como dolorosa. Broly, con un extraño sabor a óxido en la boca, la miró de reojo y la retó a hacer lo que podría hacerle en esa posición: romperle el brazo o dislocarle el hombro. Le sonrió, altivo, y Bra se sintió herida en el orgullo al descubrir que él no la creía capaz. Le dobló la muñeca lo suficiente como para provocarle un dolor agudísimo, pero Broly no pareció inmutarse siquiera. Recordaba el dolor que él le había provocado cuando le enseñó la llave, tan fuerte que las lágrimas se le saltaron y gritó pidiendo que la soltara. Sabía con certeza que le estaba haciendo daño de verdad, pero él no parecía notarlo.

"Ya te he dicho que estoy acostumbrado al dolor" Bra tiró con más fuerza y Broly solo soltó una leve risa antes de hacer un movimiento que la dejó patidifusa. Oyó cómo el hombro del guerrero crujía y se deformaba cuando él lo dobló, y entonces dio una vuelta sobre él con un crujido que le puso los pelos de punta, y se soltó del agarre. Inmediatamente la agarró por la nuca y, sin más, la arrojó a la bañera elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Bra se hundió unos instantes antes de que su cabeza emergiera y sus ojos se clavaran en él, que posicionó su mano sobre su hombro dislocado y se lo encajó sin mostrar un ápice de dolor.

"Por Dende…" dijo, impactada. Él dio media vuelta con aires de grandeza, creyéndose ganador, pero como otras veces descubrió demasiado tarde que la había subestimado. Bra estiró una mano y lo agarró de la cola antes de que pudiera moverse. Tiró de ella con fuerza y en cuestión de segundos, los dos acabaron en la bañera medio vacía, con el suelo del baño encharcado. Sin soltarle la cola, forcejeando, consiguió alzarse y sentarse encima de él, sobre su duro estómago.

Broly la miró con el ceño fruncido, fastidiado y, aparentemente, cansado de jugar.

"Ya estoy harto. Me largo"

"De eso nada" negó ella, apoyando una mano sobre uno de sus pectorales para que no se moviera. "¿Por qué te empeñas en ser el malo de la película? ¿Matar y destruir te parece algo de lo que estar orgulloso?"

"¿De qué coño estás hablando ahora?" cuestionó él sin ocultar su molestia. Le giró la cara, pero Bra lo agarró de la barbilla otra vez y lo obligó a mirarla.

"Ah, no. No vas a huir otra vez"

"¿Cuándo demonios he huido yo?"

"Huyes constantemente. Cuando te hago preguntas sobre el pasado, me esquivas y me cuentas otra historia, o simplemente suspiras y te largas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ser un mal hombre cuando es obvio que puedes no serlo?"

"Nací para matar y destruir, medio humana" fue su seria y rápida sentencia.

"¿Y eso te lo dijo tu padre? ¿Es por eso por lo que pensabas que el mío me había pegado, porque tu padre te hizo daño?"

"¡Yo no he dicho que lo dijera mi padre!" exclamó, irritado. Esa reacción decía todo lo contrario a lo que decían sus propias palabras. Bra sintió una gran lástima, compasión por la enorme figura que la observaba desde abajo como si fuera una amenaza. Estaba empezando a temer que él la considerara como tal porque, desde luego, no quería que supiera ciertas cosas sobre su pasado. No sabía si era porque le daba vergüenza o porque no quería recordarlo, pero si quería deshacerse de ese gran odio que sentía por todo y por todos, no le quedaría más remedio que abrirse.

El problema era que él no quería deshacerse de su escudo de odio.

"Broly" él la miró con una ceja alzada, mostrando su irritación abiertamente. Cuando Bra soltó su barbilla, él le esquivó la mirada, desinteresado por cualquier cosa que ella le dijera. "Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre eso y no voy a forzarte, pero al menos dame algo a lo que atenerme, porque yo…" Bra calló. Su flequillo azul ocultó sus ojos y el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

"¿Tú qué?" quiso saber él, pero ella no respondió. Agarró su mano, mucho más grande que la suya en comparación, y también más dura y áspera, y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Él observó cómo dejaba caer su cabeza sobre ella, acariciándola con los dedos. Esa mano había descuartizado a más seres de los que podía recordar, y ella no la temía.

"Yo sé que tú no has nacido para destruir" Broly se sintió mal. Se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando ella acarició la palma de su mano, esa palma asesina, con los labios.

"Te equivocas, no sabes cuánto"

"No me has destruido a mí, ¿no? Y has podido hacerlo en muchas ocasiones"

"A ti no quiero hacerte daño. Eres la única persona del universo que no será herida por mi mano una vez llegue el momento" Bra se enterneció, y el rubor que le cubría las mejillas se desarrolló por toda la cara. Hizo que su mano descendiera en una caricia hasta su corazón, que latía con una fuerza descomunal, justo entre su sujetador que, empapado como estaba, hacía que se transparentaran sus pechos. Él los veía, pero aunque la visión le perturbaba la mente y esta pedía a gritos que los envolviera con las manos, no lo hizo.

"No quieres destruirme" repitió ella. "¿Lo entiendes? Puedes decidir entre destruir o no"

Broly dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. Ella no sabía nada aunque se empeñara en saberlo todo. Él había intentado decidir hacía mucho tiempo, pero cuando empezaba no había forma de pararlo. Había hecho más cosas de las que ella podría soportar escuchar, pero mientras no se las contara seguiría insistiendo, confiando en él, y eso estaba bien porque si se enteraba de todo, no querría volver a saber nada de él. Y él no quería que eso pasara, porque si ya no lo quería, no tendría sentido dejarla viva.

Broly se inclinó hacia adelante y Bra lo imitó cuando supo que estaba buscando sus labios.

"Eres tan ingenua…" le dijo cuando sus frentes se unieron. Entonces cerraron los ojos para dar por acabada esa conversación. Esta vez, la mano de Broly sí se ciñó sobre uno de los mojados pechos, envolviéndolo con ella, apretándolo lo suficiente como para que Bra dejara escapar un jadeo mientras sus labios se unían, sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y sus dedos se hundían en su pelo oscuro.

Daba igual cuántas veces él lo negara. Ella estaba cada vez más segura de que no estaba hecho para destruir. En momentos como ese juraría que estaba hecho para estar con ella.

"¡Braaaaaaa!" la excitación, o el momento romántico según quién lo viera, se deshizo cuando la voz chillona de Pan se adentró en la habitación para, acto seguido, atravesar el baño al abrir la puerta y adentrarse en él. "¿A qué no sabes qué? ¡Uub y yo hemos estado a punto de…!"

Solo cuando ella dejó de hablar y se quedó clavada en el sitio dejaron de besarse para mirarla. Solo entonces la sonrisa que la joven llevaba pintada desapareció al verles allí, abrazados, ella sentada encima de él desde una perspectiva desde la que solo podía ver desnudez. Esa imagen la descolocó por completo, pues no solo no se esperaba ver allí a Broly, sino que encima parecía estar a punto de hacerle algo a su amiga de lo que luego ella se arrepentiría. Pan intentó contener un grito, pero fue imposible no llevarse las manos a la cabeza y soltar un chillido que retumbó entre las paredes del baño.

Pillados.

[…]

"Lárgate de una vez" exigió Pan mientras cenaba sobre el escritorio de Bra. Como la adolescente seguía castigada, comía en su propio cuarto como una presidiaria. La propia Pan era la encargada de llevarle la comida y la cena, y puestos a hacer de mejor amiga, se quedaba a su lado en lugar de ir al comedor junto al resto de los guerreros. Ese día lo hizo con especial desilusión, siendo observada de cerca por Broly, que revoloteaba a su alrededor husmeando la comida de ambas chicas.

"Eso no lo decides tú" la corrigió él con altanería. Estiró un brazo para agarrar un trozo de carne pero Pan le abofeteó la mano, apartándolo de la comida de su amiga.

"Si tienes hambre vete a matar ciervos, animal" Pan y Broly se fulminaron con la mirada. Estaba claro que no se llevaban nada bien. Bra salió del baño en ese momento, ya vestida, revolviéndose el pelo húmedo con una toalla.

"¿Queréis dejarlo ya?"

"¡Es que tu novio es insoportable!"

"¡Yo no soy su novio!" exclamó Broly enseguida. Luego miró a Bra con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa. "¿Qué es novio?" Bra suspiró, ruborizada.

"Significa pareja, idiota" le contestó Pan sin dejar de comer.

"¿Pareja… pareja para apearse?" entonces él pareció pensárselo detenidamente. "¿Si somos novios podremos aparearnos?"

"¿Es que solo puedes pensar en eso?" preguntó Bra.

"También pienso en matar a su abuelo" Pan se atragantó al oír semejante afirmación. Miró a Broly con rabia y él le sonrió con malicia. No, definitivamente no se llevaban bien.

"Vete al infierno"

"Vengo de allí, maldita mocosa, y no pienso volver en mucho tiempo"

"A no ser que yo me vaya de la lengua, claro está" lo amenazó ella.

"¡Inténtalo!"

"¡Parad ya, por favor! Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza" se quejó Bra, que ignorando su comida, se sentó sobre la silla del escritorio con las manos en las sienes.

"¿Lo ves? Le duele la cabeza por tu culpa" volvió a la carga Pan, que tras terminar su cena, se dirigió hacia Tama y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El gato no le quitaba la vista de encima a Broly, pero no por temor. De hecho, se había restregado contra su pierna un par de veces y él, a pesar de su amenazadora aura, lo había ignorado.

"No es eso. Solo estoy estresada. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin entrenar y eso me irrita" Broly se sentó sobre la cama con la cola agitándose en el aire. Aunque el cuarto de la chica era grande, estaba lleno de cosas que romperían si se entrenaban allí. Además, lo detectarían al instante. Empezó a pensar en qué podían hacer para salir de allí sin que Vegeta se enterara, pero una energía débil lo desconcentró. Su cola dejó de agitarse.

Al instante, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta con los nudillos sonó.

"Bra, cielo" oyeron la voz extrañamente alegre de Bulma al otro lado de la puerta. "He hablado con tu padre y ya puedes salir de tu habitación cuando quieras. ¡Pero sigues castigada, eh! ¿Puedo pasar?" Bulma agarró el pomo y tiró, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Pan se cernió sobre ella y empujó hacia afuera, cerrándosela en las narices. "¿Bra?"

"¡Bra no está presentable!" gritó Pan enseguida.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó la mujer, confusa. "Soy su madre, Pan. ¡No me digas que le da vergüenza! Pero si yo te cambiaba los pañales cuando eras pequeña, Bra. ¡Vamos, ábrele a tu madre!"

Bra se quedó paralizada, pero Broly reaccionó enseguida. Se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto y la abrió para saltar y desaparecer tan pronto como había llegado. Por suerte para él, nadie cruzaba el jardín a esas horas de la noche.

"¡Espera!" lo llamó ella, agarrándolo de la mano.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro las dos?" preguntó Bulma al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Bra!" exclamó Pan, nerviosa.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" preguntó la susodicha, desesperada, apretando con más fuerza su mano.

"No lo sé, ¿acaso tú quieres que venga?" Bra asintió aceleradamente. "Bueno… no prometo nada" dijo, remarcando la última oración con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, desviando la mirada para que ella no lo detectara. La princesa sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos. Sus frentes se unieron y él restregó la suya contra sus sienes y su pelo azul, todavía húmedo, como haría un animal buscando una caricia. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera abrazarle, él saltó por la ventana y aterrizó ágilmente sobre el suelo para correr a toda velocidad lejos de allí. Bra ni siquiera oyó a su madre entrando en la habitación, observando cómo el cuerpo de Broly desaparecía en la oscuridad.

"¿Bra?" preguntó Bulma a su hija, al verla con la cabeza asomada por la ventana, ausente.

"Ainss…" suspiró ella. "Ahora entiendo a Julieta esperando a su Romeo" Bulma alzó una ceja y miró a Pan, sin entender a qué venía semejante muestra de retórica. Pan se llevó una mano a la cara.

"Solo espero que no acabéis igual que ellos"

[…]

"Así que tu hermano y Marron, eh" comentó Pan jugando con el gato sobre la cama de su amiga un rato después. Bulma había aparecido en el momento justo para traerles el postre y para cotillear con su hija, pasatiempo que siempre había agradado a Bra, pero al que después de despedirse de Broly había hecho ascos. Se había tumbado en la cama con la cabeza en las nubes mientras su madre le contaba con todo lujo de detalles cómo Trunks se había quedado embobado mirando a Marron con un traje de novia, y cómo no había apartado los ojos de ella en tres largas horas mientras la joven modelaba sin parar. Bulma incluso le había regalado algunos vestidos con los que Trunks se había puesto especialmente entusiasta con la esperanza de que algo sucediera en aquella casa mientras la familia de Krilín dormía allí. Su madre ya fantaseaba con tener nietos, y eso que pensaba tener su propio hijo pronto.

La familia Brief era tan rara.

"Yo pensaba que Marron no lo soportaba. A Trunks se le veía a leguas; siempre se metía con ella y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca, pero de ella… ¿tú qué opinas? Marron me cae muy bien, aunque no sabe pelear como su madre. Quizás deberíamos hablar más con ella o... ¿Bra?" la susodicha seguía sentada frente a su ordenador, tecleando sin parar. Los restos de la comida seguían allí, y Pan no entendía por qué no bajaba a ver a los demás después de que su padre lo consintiera. Se hacía una vaga idea. Ella también tendría miedo de Vegeta si fuera su padre. "¿Todavía sigues con eso? Pensaba que lo dejarías después de ver a Broly"

"Verle solo me ha dado más motivos para seguir investigando. Está claro que él no me dirá nada sobre su pasado, y eso incluye el tema de los boburrianos"

"Bueno, por lo menos estás colaborando con los Guerreros Z a tu manera"

"Sí, pero… oye, Pan" la llamó. Se volvió hacia ella y le pidió que se acercara con un dedo. La joven, a regañadientes, lo hizo sin soltar a Tama. "¿Oíste algo sobre un tal _sujeto 813_ cuando peleaste contra los boburrianos?"

"¿Sujeto 813? Pues ahora que lo dices me suena haberlo oído, pero no estoy segura de cuándo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"He descodificado toda la lista de la morgue, todas las fotografías e incluso parte del idioma utilizando los datos sobre galáctico estándar del ordenador de mi madre, pero hay una ficha que me está costando muchísimo descodificar. Es mucha información comparada con la de los otros sujetos. Llevo más de una hora intentando descubrir el código de una de las imágenes y creo que estoy a punto, pero me resulta raro que haya tanta diferencia entre este y los demás sujetos"

Pan se encogió de hombros. Para ella, todos los datos y números que se mostraban en la pantalla del ordenador no tenían sentido.

"¿Y esa ficha es del sujeto 813?"

"Eso parece"

"Creo que los boburrianos dijeron algo sobre eso, pero no me acuerdo de qué. ¿Es tan importante?"

"Si está tan bien codificado, yo diría que sí. Es posible que sea alguna clase de sujeto que se salga de la media" Bra volvió al teclado y siguió trabajando sin detenerse. Pan suspiró y miró el reloj del ordenador, que marcaba la una de la mañana.

"Deberías dejar eso e irte a la cama. Tu madre le ha pedido a mi padre que te ayude con la carrera, y te aseguro que es muy duro. Te tendrá trabajando toda la mañana sin parar"

"Voy ahora mismo. Creo que ya lo tengo" tras un par de tecleos más, Bra pulsó el botón de _enter_ y la pantalla se quedó en blanco un instante mientras la imagen palpitaba, reconstruyéndose frente a ella. "¡Lo conseguí!"

"En cualquier caso, si no duermes bien mañana tendrás ojeras y estarás horrible para cuando Broly llegue, ¿no crees?" le dijo su amiga para picarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Las manos de Bra quedaron flojas sobre el teclado cuando la imagen apareció ante sus ojos y, con un fuerte temblor, la joven se levantó de la silla, tirándola al suelo. "¿Bra?" preguntó Pan, preocupada al verla así, lívida, tan blanca como la leche. Pudo ver como una gota de sudor le recorría la frente hasta el cuello. "¿Qué demonios…?" volvió a cuestionar, acercándose a ella para asomarse y mirar la pantalla sobre su hombro. Lo que descubrió la dejó tan paralizada como a ella.

A diferencia de las otras imágenes, esa era de cuerpo entero y el alienígena que se mostraba en ella estaba vivo. No tendría más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, quizás incluso menos. Estaba totalmente desnudo, y los grandes y gruesos músculos junto al pelo oscuro y la cola que se encogía entre sus piernas dejaban ver claramente que se trataba de un saiyan de raza pura. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre el suelo, y Pan no sabía si se debía a su demacrado aspecto o a las cadenas de braummuro que le rodeaban tobillos, muslos, cuello, cintura y sobre todo brazos, desde los bíceps hasta las muñecas. Por si fuera poca contención, las cadenas ascendían hasta el techo y mantenían sus brazos tan estirados, que se veía claramente que se habían salido de sus hombros, dislocados. La brutalidad no acababa ahí. La habitación en la que se encontraba era inmaculada y la pared estaba tan blanca y limpia, que podía verse el reflejo de su espalda. Tras él, un grueso cableado se conectaba a su espina dorsal, donde podía verse un extraño aparato pegado a su espalda, recorriéndola desde la nuca hasta donde empezaba su cola. Ninguna sabía lo que era eso, pero a juzgar por la gama de colores amarillos, morados e incluso negros propios de heridas que intentaban sanar con o sin éxito, podían jurar que no era indoloro. La espalda estaba en carne viva, y la sangre descendía por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

A pesar de semejante tortura, él estaba vivo y miraba fijamente hacia delante con la expresión más fría e inhumana que alguien pudiera tener, lo suficiente como para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera con el que cruzara la mirada. Tenía los ojos de un asesino, de alguien que había perdido la cordura, demenciales.

Los ojos de un perro rabioso.

Bra conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, porque la había visto cara a cara meses atrás. Conocía ese cuerpo que había visto desnudo tantas veces, conocía ese rostro rudo y ese pelo erizado. Sobre la imagen, unas palabras que habían sido traducidas a la lengua humana parecían brillar frente a sus ojos.

_Sujeto 813: Broly_.


	14. La princesa que amansa a las bestias

Sí, lo sé. Son cinco días de retraso, casi seis, pero cuando una está atareada a veces ni siquiera tiene inspiración u.u y esta semana y la anterior ha sido de locos para mí, así que no he tenido tiempo para mi actualización semanal, y me temo que a partir de ahora no podré actualizar una vez a la semana con tanta regularidad. Seguramente tendré que subir el cupo a dos semanas, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Aunque adoro escribir y este fic me tiene enganchada, el mundo de las responsabilidades y los estudios me llama T.T Así que espero que lo comprendáis y aun así sigáis la historia. Por ahora puedo prometer que no tardaré más de dos semanas en actualizar, así que el próximo capítulo será el viernes 19 de abril más o menos.

Espero que os guste este capítulo, muy largo, muy… esto… explícito y no diré nada más xD. Será mejor que lo leáis vosotras mismas, pero creo que habrá sentimientos encontrados en este, que marcan un antes y un después en la historia. Es decir, es un episodio MUY IMPORTANTE, aunque quizás resulte chocante y a algunas no les entusiasme. Espero leer vuestras opiniones al respecto, de toda clase salvo las insultantes (si se critica debe de ser con respeto, no tirando tomatazos!) y, nuevamente, responderé a todas vuestras preguntas. Apreciaré vuestra sinceridad, de verdad! Y sin más preámbulos, aquí os lo dejo.

¡Disfrutad!

**Capítulo 14**

**La princesa que amansa a las bestias**

_Día 159._

Bra observó la blanca nieve que se amontonaba en el jardín que rodeaba la Corporación Cápsula. Goten, Pan y Uub parecían pasárselo en grande lanzándose bolas de nieve y construyendo hombres de nieve. En cuestión de segundos, como descanso por los constantes trabajos llevados a cabo para la enorme empresa desde casa, Trunks salió al jardín nevado y una enorme bola aterrizó en plena cara de Goten. Todos rieron, incluida Marron, que lo veía todo desde lejos para no recibir ninguna bola mientras se tomaba su taza de chocolate caliente. La guinda del pastel vino cuando Picolo salió de la Cámara de Gravedad seguido de Vegeta, y el namekiano recibió una lluvia de bolas de nieve que no esquivó, sorprendido y ruborizado, chirriando los colmillos, al ver que todos empezaban una incesante carcajada.

La cosa cambió cuando fue Goku el que apareció por allí, cojeando, con los brazos estirados un intento por no caerse debido a su horrible condición física. Su cuerpo todavía estaba depurando el veneno y aunque ya podía moverse y hacer las cosas más simples, sufría constantes taquicardias y le resultaba difícil respirar. Por lo visto, ese día no había podido aguantar más y había salido, animado al ver a todo el mundo riendo y jugando. Intentó agarrar algo de nieve torpemente, pero en ese momento Chichí hizo acto de aparición y se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados, furiosa por su huida. Goku agachó la cabeza y cuando Chichí le ordenó que volviera a la cama, una lluvia de bolas de nieve cayó sobre la pareja. A la mujer de Goku se le olvidó que su marido debía guardar reposo al instante, y se volvió hecha una furia para devolver los ataques. Ahora ni siquiera Marron estaba a salvo, y Goku aprovechó el momento para seguir a su mujer en una salvaje guerra de nieve.

"No te distraigas, Bra" la regañó Gohan, golpeándole la cabeza con un grueso libro sobre contabilidad financiera. La joven suspiró y hundió la cabeza en sus apuntes. Nuevamente, Gohan inició una breve explicación sobre la contabilidad básica de una empresa.

"No me coge nada más en la cabeza, Gohan. ¿No podríamos hacer un descanso?" el susodicho se lo pensó. Bulma le había pedido el favor de ayudar a su hija fuera de clase, y aunque estaba sumamente ocupado ayudándola en sus investigaciones sobre los boburrianos y retomando su entrenamiento para una batalla próxima, no había podido decirle que no. Por suerte para él, Bra cogía las cosas al vuelo. Era lista, pero absolutamente vaga en cuestiones de memoria. Gohan había percibido rastros de la increíble inteligencia de su madre, sobre todo en cuestiones de informática, pero Bra no parecía interesada especialmente en ello.

"No eres tonta, Bra, y sé que lo sabes. Pero te distraes mucho y a veces me da la impresión de que no te importa nada de esto. Sé que podrías conseguir lo que te propusieras si te esforzaras, pero no creo que haya algo que te motive, ¿me equivoco?" Bra asintió con la cabeza. A decir verdad cuando Gohan se ponía en ese plan resultaba muy intimidante, casi tanto como Vegeta. "¿Es posible que esto no sea lo que deseas?" preguntó él, adentrándose en un terreno que sabía que era vedado. Los Brief eran inteligentes, ricos y prácticos por naturaleza, no hacían nada que no diera dinero o no sirviera para nada, y Gohan temió que Bra le respondiera algo como _paso de estudiar, quiero ser actriz._

"En realidad yo no quería empezar esta carrera, pero como el abuelo, mamá y Trunks la han hecho, y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de la corporación después de ellos…" reconoció a regaña dientes.

"Lo suponía. Pero si no es lo que quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo. Bulma tendrá que respetarlo." Bra asintió lentamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el exterior otra vez con el ceño levemente fruncido. Su mirada llegó hasta la figura de su padre, que altivo, caminaba hasta la puerta ignorando la pelea de bolas de nieve. "Algo me dice que no es solo tu madre lo que te preocupa. Parece que Vegeta te tiene contra las cuerdas"

"Si te soy sincera, cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser como mi hermano y como mi padre. Siempre volando y peleando por salvar el mundo, siempre luchando contra nuevos enemigos. Insistí durante un tiempo, pero mi padre se negó a entrenarme en rotundo y, finalmente, me resigné a que debería vivir una vida humana aunque no fuera eso lo que deseaba. He estado tan concentrada en pasar desapercibida y en renegar de mis instintos saiyans, que se me olvidó por completo lo que de verdad deseaba. Ahora lo he recordado, pero mi padre sigue estando en contra" Gohan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Bra sonrió al reconocer ese mismo gesto en su amiga Pan. De tal palo, tal astilla. "Sigo sin saber por qué está tan empeñado en que no pelee. Con Trunks es diferente"

Gohan pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que entre Vegeta y su hija había una relación estrechísima, más incluso de la que podía tener con Trunks. Los quería, de eso no había duda, pero tras convivir con ellos dos semanas se había dado cuenta de las diferencias que había entre uno y otro para el príncipe de los saiyans. Lo que suponía que se debía a una sobreprotección excesiva no era tal. De hecho, después de ver cómo Bra se acercaba a los habitantes de la casa e incluso se metía en el escamoso tema de los boburrianos, Gohan se percató del escaso reparo que Vegeta tenía para con su vida. No se inmiscuía en sus decisiones ni tampoco profanaba su intimidad. No le interesaba su educación o la comida poco sana que tomara. A Vegeta no le importaba nada salvo que su hija entrenara, y eso no tenía ninguna clase de sentido. Gohan sabía que Vegeta era muy consciente de que Bra había estado entrenando durante los últimos meses, y justo cuando su nivel rozaba el de un súper saiyan, decidió ponerle fin a su duro entrenamiento. Era como si una parte de Vegeta deseara que luchara y se hiciera fuerte, y otra se negara.

"Está bien" declaró Gohan por fin. "Si no quieres seguir esta carrera no tiene sentido continuar. Hablaré con tu madre sobre ello" La cara de Bra se iluminó por completo. Se levantó de la silla y recogió sus libros con una gran sonrisa. "Pero no puedes estar sin hacer nada toda tu vida. Descubre lo que te gusta y dedícate a ello. La batalla no es un lugar seguro"

"Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Si tú hablas con mi madre ya solo me quedará por convencer a papá! Me harás un gran favor" aunque Gohan intentó advertirle sobre eso último, Bra lo ignoró y, prácticamente dando vueltas sobre sí misma para celebrar su libertad, corrió escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación.

Gohan suspiró. Había querido mencionar el tema del hombre que la entrenaba, porque no era normal que la chica hubiera avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo cuando Vegeta nunca la había entrenado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado? No mucho más de cinco meses, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó él? Años. ¿Y Vegeta y su propio padre? Décadas. Por supuesto no eran cifras exactas porque a Trunks y a Goten apenas les había costado trabajo transformarse, pero aun así Gohan estaba sorprendido. El poder de Bra ya había superado al de Freezer y no era mucho más pequeño que el de Cell tras absorber a A-17. Y ni siquiera se había transformado. Por mucho que Vegeta se negara a entrenarla, debía reconocer que su hija tenía un talento innato para la pelea.

Eso, o su entrenador era rematadamente bueno.

[…]

Bra entró a tientas en su habitación, cargada de libros que depositó sobre su escritorio nada más entrar. Encendió su ordenador y miró la hora. Solo eran las cinco de la tarde. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que se hiciera de noche y se aprovechara la oscuridad y el sueño. La joven cerró la puerta con el pestillo improvisado que impedía la entrada a humanos como su madre y empezó a indagar en los archivos que tan celosamente guardaba.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que descubrió aquella fatídica imagen, y ya había conseguido traducir todos los caracteres alienígenas de los datos que guardaba la diadema inhibidora. Había leído más de veinte veces toda la información que esos boburrianos tenían sobre Broly, pero apenas había sacado nada en claro. La mayoría de los nombres que utilizaban eran ininteligibles. Hacían referencia a numerosas sustancias y aparatos que habían utilizado para controlar al llamado _sujeto 813_, pero no se mencionaba con qué fin. Solo había una larga lista de características psicológicas y físicas y una lista todavía más larga de fármacos e instrumentos que, perfectamente, podría considerar de tortura.

Por lo visto, el sujeto 813 era especialmente agresivo e irritable, lo que lo volvía sumamente difícil de manejar. Tenía una concepción de su poder muy alta y, por lo que había leído, su sentido de lo moral era escaso. Inestable, vanaglorioso, egocéntrico hasta decir basta y con una capacidad indescriptible de destrucción. Si a Bra le había quedado alguna duda sobre si era él o no lo era, esta se esfumó cuando leyó todas esas características personales. Lo que no encajaba en su percepción sobre la realidad que Broly representaba para ella era qué demonios hacía con los boburrianos y cómo era posible que se dejara analizar de esa manera tan sádica. No era una cosa que haría por voluntad propia, estaba segura de ello, pero los boburrianos tampoco podían ser tan poderosos como para controlarlo de esa manera, o al menos eso creía. De serlo, Broly nunca habría podido liquidarlos. Además, estaba ese padre suyo, Paragus. ¿Dónde quedaba él en todo eso?

Bra estaba muy confundida.

Había más datos codificados en la diadema, solo unos cuantos. Sabía que si conseguía desentrañar el misterio de esos datos tendría como resultado un video, y esperaba que al descodificarlo pudiera iluminar un poco esas lagunas mentales que tenía. Pero llevaba dos semanas intentando resolverlo y apenas había conseguido desenmarañar la mitad. Bra empezaba a desesperarse. Sentía que, de alguna manera, su tiempo se agotaba y no sabía por qué. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Como todas las tardes Bra siguió tecleando largamente. Tecleaba rápido, con precisión, tan concentrada que ni siquiera se percató de la oscura presencia que se cernía sobre su espalda. Cuando sintió el aliento de alguien acariciándole la oreja, Bra se volteó a gran velocidad, dando un salto sobre su silla, pero cuando sus ojos viajaron a lo largo del amplio y desordenado cuarto de paredes azules y muebles rosas, no vio nada salvo la ventana abierta dando bandazos sin parar. No recordaba haber abierto la ventana. Había empezado a nevar con mucha fuerza y la nieve se colaba y aterrizaba sobre su gran cama de colchas moradas. Se acercó a ella y se asomó, buscando el motivo de la sorpresa, pero no vio nada salvo el paisaje nevado. La cerró con cautela, y al girarse para volver a su trabajo, se encontró con una cabeza que colgaba del techo, boca abajo, penetrándola con unos oscuros y divertidos ojos. Bra soltó un chillido, sobresaltada. Cayó sobre la cama por el susto mientras él soltaba una risita ahogada.

"¡Broly!" gritó ella. "¡No tiene gracia!"

"Sí que la tiene, medio humana"

"¡Para mí no la tiene, en lo más mínimo!" exclamó, irritada por el susto. A pesar de ello él no abandonó su expresión de comicidad. "Te vas a cargar la lámpara. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pesas?" preguntó ella al ver que, en lugar de volar, se agarraba a la lámpara de la habitación boca abajo, con las rodillas sobre el techo.

"Pensaba que te alegrarías porque hoy he llegado antes" contestó él, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

"Es una pena" dijo ella, ahora divertida, cruzándose de brazos con actitud altanera. "Supongo que te aburres mucho estando solo en el bosque"

"No especialmente. Me entretengo matando animales y comiéndomelos. Hoy he cazado un puma. ¿Quieres puma?"

"¿Esa es la forma que tienen los saiyans de ligar, ofreciendo animales muertos?"

"No lo creo. Un puma es demasiado fácil. Además, ya me lo he comido" Broly ladeó la cabeza en actitud alegre. Ese día estaba de buen humor. "Ayer vi una de esas series que explican cosas humanas por la tele. Hablaron sobre un tal Yeti. Si cazo un Yeti, ¿nos aparearemos?" Bra sonrió. Si encontraba al abominable hombre de las nieves después de siglos de búsqueda humana a sabiendas de que solo se trataba de un mito, podía apostar que hasta se casaría con él.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" se burló ella, pero Broly frunció el ceño y sonrió.

"Bien. Es una promesa, como lo de no matar personas. Tienes que cumplirla" le recordó él. Bra alzó las manos, totalmente segura de que todo esfuerzo que hiciera sería inútil.

"De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Si encuentras al Yeti y lo cazas para mí…"

"Fornicaremos" la interrumpió él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

"Sí, for… fornicaremos" él la taladró con la mirada antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Mira debajo de la cama" le pidió. Broly hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se aventurara a mirar, y cuando se agachó y alzó la colcha de la cama, Broly se descolgó de la lámpara y aterrizó sobre el suelo. Se sentó sobre la silla giratoria y dio una vuelta mientras Bra tiraba de esa cosa blanca que, desde luego, ella no había escondido debajo de la cama. Cuando la sacó, acarició el suave pelaje blanco y gris sin creerse lo que veía. Era una especie de capa, tan grande y tan larga, y tan cubierta de pelo, que podía taparle todo el cuerpo. Se la colocó encima de los hombros y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaron mientras acariciaba el suavísimo pelaje.

"Pero qué… ¿De dónde la has sacado?"

"¿Tú de dónde crees?" sonrió él. Bra dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Su mente especializada en moda ya hacía maravillas con esa muestra de piel. Una modista le haría un abrigo ideal con esa capa. "Después de ver el documental, decidí ir a mirar y lo encontré"

"¿El qué encontraste?"

"Al Yeti" los ojos de Bra se desorbitaron y lo miraron sin creerlo. Su gesto no podía ser más malicioso. Era la primera vez que Bra tocaba una piel tan suave de pelo auténtico, así que tragando saliva al pensar en lo que llevaba puesto, lo encaró. "Lo maté, lo despellejé y guardé la carne. Iba a deshacerme del pellejo, pero sé que te gustan esta clase de cosas, así que…"

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" lo interrumpió ella. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Has matado al último miembro de una raza en extinción. ¡El mundo entero lleva buscando al Yeti durante décadas, y tú vas y te lo cargas! No tienes ni idea de la enorme pérdida que has causado al mundo. ¡Eres un animal, un bruto y un…!

"¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres la capa?"

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!" se apresuró a decir, cubriendo su cuerpo con ella. Se miró nuevamente al espejo. Podía ver el abrigo, e incluso unas botas a juego junto con un bolso compañero. Podía verlo… y estaba divina. "Ya que está hecho, ¿qué se le va a hacer?" la cola de Broly se agitó en el aire mientras la observaba haciendo posturitas. Le había costado trabajo despellejarlo y lavarlo para que no quedaran restos de sangre. Se había bañado dos veces en el lago para limpiarse los restos, pero al imaginar a Bra emocionada con esa piel y descubrir que de verdad le gustaba, le hacía ver cuánto merecía la pena. Su buen humor aumentó. La tele tenía razón. A las mujeres humanas les gustaba que los hombres le regalaran cosas. La televisión era un pozo de sabiduría y entretenimiento.

"¿Por eso estás de tan buen humor, porque has cazado al Yeti?" preguntó Bra sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Broly prefirió no admitir que estaba contento porque Brocolín se había reconciliado con Berenjenina. Bra no sabía reconocer una serie tan buena como Brocolín, el guerrero del brócoli, y no quería que chafara su buen humor burlándose de su héroe favorito.

"Sí, por eso" admitió.

"Es una piel maravillosa, Broly. Es el mejor que regalo que me han hecho nunca" Broly esperó después de esa afirmación. Según la televisión, ahora ella debía echarse encima de él para arrancarle la ropa y aparearse salvajemente, así que esperó.

Pero Bra siguió admirándose en el espejo durante largos minutos y la cola que hasta entonces se había estado agitando en el aire a la espera de alguna clase de agradecimiento se detuvo. Broly carraspeó y ella, al ver que ponía mala cara, captó la idea. Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, como hacía todos los días cuando él se colaba por su ventana por la noche, aprovechando la oscuridad para que nadie lo viera entrar. Pocas veces la visitaba de día porque el riesgo era mayor, y los Guerreros Z pululaban por allí sin parar, pero a pesar de las dificultades, no había faltado ni un solo día desde que la habían confinado.

A pesar del peligro, él siempre estaba allí.

[…]

Vegeta apretó los puños frente a semejante muestra de sentimentalismo barato. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar cuando vio los numerosos smokings, blancos y negros, que había encima de la cama que compartía con Bulma, aquella que pronto sería llamada cama de matrimonio con todas las de la ley. Uno de los malditos trajes tenía una flor en la solapa. ¡Una flor! La cabeza le iba a estallar. El estrés era incluso peor que durante su etapa de genocida a merced de Freezer.

"Ya tengo hecha la lista de invitados, pero tengo que compaginarla con la tuya. ¿La tienes?" le preguntó Bulma, que desaliñada tras un duro día de trabajo mental, caminaba con uno de sus provocativos camisones cortos con el pelo despeinado. Vegeta le dirigió una mirada agria y se preguntó si estaba tratando de ser graciosa.

"¿A quién demonios quieres que invite, mujer?" se quejó él.

"No lo sé. Has estado media vida viajando por el espacio y pensaba que quizás tendrías amigos alienígenas" Vegeta la miró de soslayo.

"¿Te refieres a los amigos alienígenas que hice antes de provocar genocidio contra sus razas?"

"Eso no es gracioso, y lo sabes" Vegeta sonrió cuando la expresión de Bulma se volvió grave y recriminatoria. Sí que era gracioso. "¿Por qué no invitas a tu hermano?"

"No me cambies de tema. ¡No pienso ponerme uno de estos trajes, Bulma, y no podrás obligarme!" gritó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su mujer. Cuando pronunciaba su nombre dejaba patente que no pensaba dar marcha atrás respecto a ese tema, aunque últimamente ni siquiera eso funcionara con ella.

"¡Como tú digas, cariño!" respondió desde el baño.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Bulma. No voy a ponerme uno de estos ridículos trajes"

"Ponte lo que quieras, Vegeta, pero ten en cuenta que eres un príncipe y tienes que ir vestido como tal. Yo iré hecha una princesa, porque cuando nos casemos seré una ¿verdad? La princesa Bulma" Vegeta apretó los puños aun más. No había pensado en eso. Cuando se casaran su título pasaría automáticamente al de la familia Brief, y eso no le hacía gracia. Con lo superficial que era su mujer, se le pasó por su calculadora y desconfiada cabeza que el único motivo para querer celebrar dicha boda era hacerse con su título.

Se adentró en el cuarto de baño y se apoyó contra el lavamanos de brazos cruzados, clavando una mirada intimidante en ella, que siguió acicalándose como si él no estuviera allí.

"Sabes que mi título ya no vale nada, ¿verdad?" reconoció abiertamente, aunque esa dura realidad le costara parte del su tan querido orgullo. "No podrás hacer nada con él."

"Ya lo sé, pero me gusta cómo suena eso de princesa Bulma. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña buscaba a mi príncipe azul por todo el mundo. Por eso conocí a Goku, porque quería reunir las bolas de dragón para desear un atractivo, poderoso y envidiado príncipe de en sueño solo para mí. ¡Y por fin lo he conseguido!" Bulma se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello para darle un simple y casto beso en los labios, levantando una pierna desnuda en el proceso. "¡Soy taaaaaaaaan feliz, Vegeta" dijo, antes de salir del baño dando brincos. Su camisón se alzaba con cada salto que daba, dejando ver la lencería femenina casi transparente que tanto le gustaba usar. Él se puso tenso. Mientras la veía dando vueltas alrededor del armario, analizando lo que iba a ponerse sintiendo su lívido alzarse por las nubes hasta provocarle cierta frustración, reparó en lo que ella acababa de decirle. Príncipe azul, lo había llamado. A él. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su realidad era muy diferente a la suya. Bulma solo escuchaba y veía lo que quería oír y ver, y lo que veía en él era una especie de príncipe sin reino, fuerte, altanero y con múltiples capacidades para la guerra. Lo veía como eso en lo que se había acabado convirtiendo, alguien casi afable y familiar. No veía lo que había sido, no veía lo que podía ser si se quedaba solo de nuevo.

Bulma no conocía los detalles más oscuros de su pasado, y quería que siguiera siendo así porque, de saberlo todo, o incluso solo una pequeña parte, no podía asegurar que siguiera junto a él. Sabía que lo quería a su manera humana, pero Vegeta dudaba que ese amor fuera suficiente para mantener todo lo que habían vivido en pie si se enteraba de las cosas que había hecho. Dudaba que sus propios hijos siguieran queriéndolo si se descubría un poco de su dura vida.

Si Vegeta temía a algo, era el pasado.

[…]

Bra quería preguntárselo. Durante las dos últimas semanas había intentado preguntárselo directamente. ¿De qué conocía a los boburrianos? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Sabía cómo derrotarlos? Y lo más importante, ¿qué era eso del _sujeto 813_? Quería hacerle millones de preguntas, pero sabía que no solo se arriesgaba a que él no le contestara, sino también a que hubiera mayor distancia entre ellos. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil tener un acercamiento tan directo por ser quienes eran, por tener diferentes objetivos, por ser enemigos mortales que jugaban en el límite del destino. Ese día estaba de muy buen humor, pero Bra seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle nada.

Tenía el presentimiento de que si le preguntaba, algo muy malo pasaría.

"Está abajo, ¿verdad?" le preguntó él. Bra dejó de teclear en el ordenador y lo miró. Broly estaba echado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su puño cerrado mientras la observaba. "Lo huelo. Su olor y el de sus vástagos. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? Creía que solo estabais tu padre, tu madre y ese hermano tuyo"

"Están para proteger a Goku. Él está…" Bra calló, consciente de su metedura de pata. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Broly sonrió con clara malicia.

"Herido e indefenso. Pobre Kakartotto, si alguien intentara matarle ahora no podría defenderse" ambos se miraron, conscientes de lo que esa afirmación implicaba. El gesto de Bra era claro, no le permitiría moverse de allí, no solo por Goku, si no porque alguien podría verle. El de Broly, lejos de ser una expresión asesina, se mostraba divertida, como la de un niño travieso al que se le acaba de ocurrir una jugarreta. Los dos esperaron el primer movimiento, y al ver que no llegaba, Broly hizo amago de levantarse de la cama rápidamente.

En menos de un segundo, Bra se había abalanzado encima de él, sentándose sobre su duro estómago para mantenerlo en su sitio.

"¡Ni lo intentes, maldito mastodonte!" le exigió, colocando un dedo sobre su pecho desnudo para mantenerlo en su sitio. "Tenemos un trato"

"Sí, y yo salgo perdiendo porque aquí encerrada no hay forma de que puedas transformarte" se quejó él. "Como me enfade me lo cargo"

"No lo harás" negó ella, cruzándose de brazos muy digna.

"Lo haré, de hecho estoy empezando a enfadarme porque el único que cumple lo que promete soy yo, y eso hace que nuestro trato no valga nada"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo cumplo mis promesas, igual que tú!"

"¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que habías prometido que fornicaríamos si cazaba al Yeti, y sigues estando vestida y con las piernas cerradas" Bra se ruborizó. No sabía si adoraba que Broly dijera esas cosas sin ningún tipo de pudor ni prejuicios, y además con un claro doble sentido que él no parecía detectar, o lo odiaba por provocarle tanto bochorno. La joven miró la piel que colgaba de su silla giratoria, encogiéndose levemente. Era innegable que tenía razón.

"Me hiciste prometerlo cuando sabías que ya había perdido, y eso es trampa"

"¿Y eso quién lo dice?" la hizo callar él, divertido por la vaga excusa. Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y agitó la cola de un lado a otro, acariciando las piernas desnudas de Bra, no ascendiendo más allá de donde llegaba la corta falda.

"Sabes que podrías forzarme, ¿verdad?" le picó ella, y Broly se puso serio entonces. Claro que lo sabía, pero aunque podría forzar a todas las mujeres que quisiese, su inmenso poder no era motivo para hacerlo. Al detectar el cambio de actitud en su rostro, Bra pasó un dedo entre los duros músculos, acariciando la piel bronceada hasta el abdomen. "Tienes los mismos años que Goku, ¿no? Cincuenta y cuatro. En nuestro planeta casi serías un anciano, aunque está claro que no lo eres. Yo solo tengo dieciocho, y estoy segura de que no he hecho tantas cosas como tú" el dedo índice de Bra daba vueltas alrededor de su pectoral derecho. A Broly le gustaba el contacto, pero el tema empezaba a inquietarlo.

"¿Qué quieres preguntarme exactamente?" atajó, tenso. Bra esquivó su penetrante mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas. Quería dar la impresión de que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no le importaba, pero lo cierto era que sí lo hacía.

"¿Con cuántas hembras te has acostado?" la expresión que había perdurado toda la tarde, alegre y tranquila, se descompuso. Sus rasgos de saiyan, viriles y duros, se acentuaron. Su cola cayó sobre el muslo de Bra, inmóvil.

"No voy a responder a eso" declaró, molesto.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres… eres virgen?" Broly la miró largamente y ella intentó interpretar semejante gesto, pero aparte de irritación no detectó nada más. "¿Lo eres?"

"No"

"¿Entonces? ¿Fueron… muchas?"

"Algunas"

"¿Y significaban mucho para ti?"

"Absolutamente, no" fue su irritadísima respuesta. A Bra empezó a darle la impresión de que estaba pisando terreno vedado. Su pecho se había endurecido totalmente por la tensión, al igual que el rostro. Su ceño estaba remarcado por las arrugas que rozaban el enfado.

"¿Las violaste?" la pregunta salió de su boca sin que pensara realmente en ella. Cuando se escuchó a sí misma mencionarla, se puso pálida y agachó la cabeza, ocultando la cara bajo el pelo, cuyas puntas rozaron el abdomen del guerrero. Broly guardó silencio, y Bra deseó escuchar un gran no salir de su boca. No estaba segura de poder mirarle a la cara a sabiendas de que había forzado a mujeres, y de que podría hacer lo mismo con ella en cualquier momento.

"No. No lo hice" Bra lo miró. Sabía que él no mentía porque nunca lo hacía, y también lo sabía porque sus ojos eran claros y fríos. En ese aspecto todos los saiyans de pura cepa se parecían. Nunca mentían, doliera lo que doliera, y su única manera de mentir era omitir cosas que preferían que no se supieran. Así eran Vegeta y Goku, así era también Broly.

Sin embargo, cuando Bra alzó la cabeza descubrió algo más que omisión y verdad. Descubrió, en sus ojos, impotencia y rabia, sentimientos que parecían ir ligados a la humillación. Recordó la cruda imagen que los boburrianos tenían de él, la bestialidad del braummuro, esa cosa que estaba clavada en su espalda como si fuera una enorme sanguijuela. Estaba claro que su padre tampoco lo había tratado bien, nada ni nadie. ¿Era eso lo que lo había hecho crecer así, siendo un destructor? Como un animal asustado que ataca sin pensar. ¿Era posible que Broly estuviera asustado después de la vida que le había tocado vivir? Bra no lo sabía. Lo poco que sabía de él era que, cuantos más puntos débiles encontraba, más cercano y más tierno le parecía; cuanto más terco y agresivo era, más se divertía y más indagaba en sí misma, descubriendo facetas que no conocía hasta entonces, su competitividad, su orgullo, sus ganas de avanzar y de volverse más fuerte; cuánto más tiempo estaba con él, más cerca quería estar de él, más peleas, más conversaciones, más burlas, más caricias, más besos. Cuanto más estaba con él, más deseaba que nunca se fuera.

Era un hecho que nunca admitiría por herencia del orgullo paterno. Era un hecho que, a pesar de todo y de todos, Bra se había enamorado del guerrero legendario.

Gateó encima de él hasta que unió su frente a la suya, y cuando lo hizo, con el pelo largo acariciando su clavícula, él cerró los ojos y suspiró, recuperando la tranquilidad con la que había aparecido ese día. Bra le proporcionaba una paz que nunca había sentido ni se había imaginado sentir. Siempre había sido indómito y maligno, pero con ella no le quedaban fuerzas para serlo. Con ella se convertía en un animal manso y sumiso, e incluso manejable, y todavía intentaba descubrir si eso le gustaba o no.

Pensó que iba a besarlo, pero ella no lo hizo. En lugar de eso descendió la cabeza hasta su cuello y sopló sobre él para, acto seguido, cerrar los labios alrededor de su nuez. La rodeó con la lengua y notó cómo temblaba en el interior de su boca cuando él emitió un leve gorjeo. Al pronunciar su nombre y agitarse, haciendo amago de levantarse, ella se separó con la lengua fuera, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva sobre ese bulto que era dueño de su voz, en su cuello. Empujó su hombro hacia atrás, dejándole claro que quería que permaneciera tumbado. Y él lo hizo, reposando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Bra descendió acariciando su piel con la lengua, apoyando las manos sobre los bíceps para asegurarse de que no se moviera. Viajó entre los pectorales y, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar el collar de braummuro, rozó el derecho con los labios, subiendo por él hasta alcanzar un pezón que envolvió con los labios, humedeciéndolo con la lengua y pellizcándolo con los dientes. Broly endureció las facciones y el estómago, que subió cuando aspiró aire con Bra encima. Su cola volvió a enredarse alrededor de uno de los muslos, esta vez ascendiendo, acariciando la piel que había bajo la falda hasta amarrarse prácticamente alrededor de su ingle. La apretó alrededor de ella, sobre el principio de las nalgas y Bra se estiró sobre su cuerpo soltando un suspiro contra la piel empapada en saliva, provocándole un escalofrío, descendiendo hasta que su trasero estuvo sobre su entrepierna. Mordió una vez más, con más fuerza, el pezón, jugando como una gata traviesa, y en respuesta él levantó la pelvis, embistiéndola por encima de la ropa. Notó la totalidad de su hombría apresada y semidura bajo los pantalones rozándose contra sus propias bragas y contra lo que había debajo de ellas.

Entonces se separó y sin apartar la boca de su pecho, descendiendo hasta llegar a los abdominales con la lengua, cerrando los labios mojados en saliva sobre ellos con sonidos húmedos, preguntó:

"¿Lo hueles?"

Claro que lo olía. El olor a hembra húmeda pidiendo ser empalada le estaba azotando la nariz, y no era la única muestra de excitación. Bra restregó el trasero por su entrepierna otra vez para seguir descendiendo y era imposible que no lo notara. Las manos de ella, todavía suaves a pesar de los duros entrenamientos, delinearon sus marcados pectorales mientras lo recorría con la lengua y con los dedos en caricias rudas para que él pudiera sentirlas. El estómago de Broly parecía palpitar bajo su boca. Depositó un beso sobre la ahora húmeda piel antes de cernir las manos sobre el principio de los pantalones.

Broly se llevó un brazo a la cara, tapándose los ojos con él.

"Si no vas a acabar, para" le dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal. Bra alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"No me digas que el guerrero legendario está avergonzado" se burló, y Broly apartó el brazo y la miró con gesto turbio y un marcado rubor. Bra sonrió con esa marcada malicia que viajaba entre la burla y la excitación, y sopló sobre su abdomen antes de empezar a tirar de los pantalones hacia abajo, liberando una nueva porción de piel hasta que la ingle y el principio del vello oscuro quedaron al descubierto. Paseó una mano sobre su entrepierna y la agarró en su totalidad, apretando para que él lo notara bien, y así lo hizo. Broly dejó escapar un gruñido ronco que resonó por las paredes de la habitación. Una mano apretó la almohada y la otra chocó contra el cristal de la ventana, que se tambaleó. Estiró el cuello antes de sentir un sensible cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Dio una embestida al aire y gimió antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente. Una gota de sudor descendió por su frente al ver lo que había encontrado, lo que acariciaba con su lengua en ese momento.

Bra se separó de él al notar la suavidad y el diferente color que había en su bajo vientre, justo debajo del ombligo. Allí, la bronceada piel se volvía de un tono rosáceo que, increíblemente, nunca había apreciado. Estaba agrietada, marcada a fuego por una cicatriz que, antaño, debió ser una herida muy profunda. Miró a Broly, que se había apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para mirarla, muy quieto y serio.

"Fue ahí" admitió. "Fue ahí donde me apuñalaron cuando era un recién nacido, y también donde Kakarotto hundió el puño que me derrotó. Justo ahí" Bra observó la cicatriz antes de acariciarla con las manos. Broly se estremeció.

"¿Te duele?"

"No. Pero soy… especialmente sensible ahí. Es uno de mis puntos débiles"

"¿Por qué me lo cuentas?" le preguntó ella. Broly era desconfiado por naturaleza. Que le mostrara abiertamente uno de sus puntos débiles solo podía significar que confiaba ciegamente en ella o… tal vez…

"Si alguna vez me pierdo a mí mismo puedes golpear ahí"

"¿Qué quieres decir con perderte a ti mismo?"

Broly no respondió a eso.

Los ojos de Bra brillaban mientras acariciaba esa porción de piel tan fina y sensible. Era eso. Esa cicatriz era uno de los motivos que los separaban. Si su abuelo paterno no hubiera atravesado su estómago y dejado esa marca, todo estaría bien. Si Goku no hubiera golpeado ese lugar años atrás… Esa cicatriz, solo esa, ya significaba un mundo para ellos. Era la separación definitiva entre la princesa de los saiyans y uno de sus guerreros, desterrado para siempre. Era lo que los hacía diferentes, lo que acabaría separándolos definitivamente. Los ojos azules se humedecieron ante la evidencia, aquella que se había esforzado por ignorar, la prueba de que daba igual cuánto lo intentara. No había forma de salvar las diferencias que los separaban porque esa cicatriz nunca desaparecería. Aun así, Bra se tragó las lágrimas e hizo lo único que podía hacer para solventar los dictámenes de su abuelo. Se agachó sobre la cicatriz y posó los labios sobre ella, besándola suavemente, marcándola con el perdón, suplicando disculpas por las malas decisiones de su familia.

Y Broly, por un momento, quiso matarla.

Un beso no solucionaba sus malas vivencias, no haría que regresara su pasado y no haría que olvidara todo lo que le habían hecho. En su mente no había buenos recuerdos, ni uno solo. Lo poco bueno que había pertenecía a Bra y la odió por ello. La odió porque lo poco que podía hacer por él era besar la cicatriz que los separaba, pero sobre todo la odió porque ese beso era más que suficiente.

Broly cayó sobre la cama, débil y totalmente vulnerable, con la cola cayendo bajo ella, inerte y mansa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo y solo un suspiro emergió de las profundidades de sus entrañas. Bra podría hacerle lo que se le antojara en ese momento. Con ese simple gesto acababa de amansar a la bestia, porque a ojos de la princesa, él ya no era un desterrado. Había sido perdonado por el crimen por el que se le había juzgado: nacer. Broly se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes, los suficientes como para contener el extraño nudo en la garganta que le atoraba la voz. Todo su cuerpo tembló antes de paralizarse por completo.

Bra sintió que sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo azul que caía sobre su abdomen hasta la cama. Cuando alzó la cabeza con los labios calientes tras probar esa dura y agrietada piel, lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados, tan inmóvil y respirando con tanta calma, que podría jurar que estaba dormido. La princesa dejó caer la cabeza sobre su estómago y lo miró con una sonrisa, abrazada a su cintura mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza con su gran mano.

"No te vayas" le pidió, y Broly asintió sin abrir los ojos. Bra sonrió todavía más al percatarse de que estaba tan relajado, que ni siquiera había entendido a lo que había accedido. Sus manos se desataron de su cintura y descendieron acariciando la piel hasta el borde de sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la ingle y el vello púbico mientras los hacía descender.

Entonces él abrió los ojos y la miró.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche"

[…]

"¿Estás bien?" Vegeta estiró los brazos sobre el alfeizar de la terraza y suspiró largamente cuando Bulma posó una mano sobre su espalda desnuda. Él no la miró. Su mirada estaba perdida en el anochecer, en la blanca nieve que caía sin parar, a punto de desembocar en una gran tempestad. Bulma se ató la bata y se abrazó a sí misma antes de auparse sobre el alfeizar para sentarse a su lado. Se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar el vaho sobre ellas en busca de calor.

"Hace frío para los humanos. Vete adentro, mujer" le ordenó él, pero ella, por supuesto, no le hizo caso aunque estuviera temblando.

"Tú a mí no me das órdenes" Vegeta soltó un gruñido por lo bajo antes de separarse del alfeizar y colocarse frente a su mujer, entre sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su busto y colocó las manos bajo su bata, justo sobre sus muslos. Instantáneamente el calor recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma gracias al ki de su futuro marido y el frío casi desapareció. "¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Estás muy preocupado, lo noto"

"El tema de los boburrianos me está jodiendo, y tener aquí a toda esa pandilla de imbéciles me saca de quicio"

"Pensaba que empezaban a caerte bien. Gohan, Picolo y tú entrenáis juntos ahora ¿no?"

"Van muy atrasados con respecto a mi nivel. El hijo de Kakarotto se ha descuidado demasiado y ahora no me vale ni como saco de bóxeo. Debería aprender algo de su maldito padre" se quejó.

"Así que es eso. Echas de menos entrenar con Goku" Bulma notó cómo Vegeta se revolvía con desagrado entre sus pechos, haciendo amago de escapar de ellos, pero ella no se lo permitió y le abrazó el cuello, hundiendo su cabeza aun más entre ellos. "Era broma, era broma. De todas formas llevas actuando de esa manera desde mucho antes de que aparecieran los boburrianos. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Bra y con su entrenamiento?" a Vegeta no le extrañó que su mujer diera en el clavo. Mentiría si dijera que no era la persona más lista que conocía, y aunque algunas veces, en muy raras ocasiones, se callara las cosas, sabía que se percataba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia e incluso de lo que ocurría fuera de ella. "Me extraña un poco que no quieras que entrene. Sé que te preocupas mucho por ella, pero siempre has dejado que los niños tomen sus propias decisiones, que se caigan y se levanten por su propia cuenta, que aprendan de sus propios errores, por eso no entiendo que ahora te vuelvas tan sobreprotector. ¿Qué te preocupa, Vegeta?"

Por un momento, solo por un instante, el príncipe de los saiyans perdió la compostura y sintió la gran tentación de rebelarle a su mujer lo que le ocurriría a su hija si los boburrianos la atrapaban, lo que le ocurriría al mundo y, quizás, al universo si conseguían llevar a cabo sus planes con Bra. Por un momento quiso explicarle que había estado a punto de matarla cuando era un bebé, y también quiso hablarle sobre todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, sobre esas cosas que ella no sabía y que, seguramente, provocarían que el compromiso que mantenían se rompiera.

Por un momento…

"Olvídalo. No es nada importante" Bulma ladeó la cabeza, incrédula ante lo oído.

"¿Estás estresado?" decidió atajar, a sabiendas de que Vegeta no le diría nada por mucho que insistiera. Reconocía esa forma de esquivar las preguntas que le hacía. No soltaría prenda a no ser que el estrés y la inseguridad pudieran con él, cosa que, al parecer, no tardaría en suceder. Bulma conocía las fases por las que pasaba cuando estaba en crisis, porque ya lo había vivido varias veces antes a su lado. La primera fue cuando ella se quedó embarazada y él se vio acorralado, sin saber si largarse para no volver nunca o quedarse con esa nueva familia que estaba naciendo. La segunda fue cuando Goku murió y él dejó de entrenar durante un tiempo, desmotivado sin su enemigo a batir. La tercera fue poco antes de que Babidi tomara posesión de su cuerpo y la última que recordaba fue cuando nació Bra. No había duda de que Bra estaba causando esas crisis que volvían a Vegeta o muy irritable, o más cercano de lo normal.

"Todo se arreglará, como siempre, pero hasta entonces será mejor que te relajes un poco. Yo también estoy estresada con tanto trabajo, y las investigaciones sobre los boburrianos apenas avanzan, así que no nos vendría mal relajarnos un poco… los dos…" Vegeta alzó la cabeza cuando notó las uñas de ella acariciándole la espalda delicadamente. Bulma le guiñó un ojo cuando captó su atención. "¿Qué me dices? Si no recuerdo mal, todavía no hemos celebrado que estamos oficialmente prometidos"

"Solo si haces que el gusano que duerme en la habitación de arriba se arrepienta de haber sido un cerdo infiel" Bulma sonrió ante la idea de molestar a Yamcha con escandalosos gritos de placer. Llevaba semanas cohibida por la presencia de tanta gente en casa, pero estaba segura de que Vegeta haría que lo olvidara.

"Como el príncipe ordene"

[…]

Broly tragó saliva y su frente chocó contra la ventana cerrada de la habitación. La nieve caía con fuerza desatando una ventisca indomable y agresiva. Los árboles que rodeaban el jardín y los arbustos se sacudían, totalmente blancos. El viento chocaba bruscamente contra los cristales, acallando los jadeos y, en su caso, los vastos gruñidos animales que emergían de su boca. Un pequeño rastro de sudor quedó sobre el cristal de la ventana cuando se separó de ella y miró hacia abajo, entre sus piernas desnudas. Quería disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas, pero no supo cómo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía reparo y hasta algo de vergüenza mientras sus gruesos dedos se enrollaban entre las hebras azules, luchando contra un control animal que le exigía que empujara hacia abajo. Broly apretaba los dientes en respuesta, imponiéndose sobre esa breve locura provocada por su instinto animal.

Le gustaba ver a Bra entre sus piernas aunque de vez en cuando, torpemente, le mordiera en algo sitio poco propicio. Le gustaba a pesar de su inexperiencia. De hecho, empezaba a tener muchas ganas de hacer lo mismo sobre ella, porque el olor que salía de su húmeda vagina oculta bajo esas bragas mojadas y esa falda corta le estaba poniendo incluso más duro de lo que ya estaba. La punta de su pene palpitaba dentro de la boca de Bra, bombeaba con cada lamida y con cada roce de su pelo sobre la cicatriz de su estómago. Su cola estaba encogida, amarrada a una de las manos que descansaban sobre sus duros y gruesos muslos, pidiendo espacio para actuar. Podía ver su rostro desde arriba, tan avergonzado e inseguro, guiada por la incertidumbre y el deseo de mimar esa parte de él que, sin duda, le causaría el placer que no había tenido.

La mente de Bra viajaba a la deriva en un mar de sentimientos. Se sentía entre dichosa y humillada al pensar que ella, la hija del príncipe Vegeta, estaba agachada entre las piernas de un desterrado, lamiendo su tieso y grueso miembro por decisión propia. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera en esa situación? Prefería no pensarlo. Prefería pensar que era el pene de Broly lo que estaba en su boca, lo que acunaba entre sus mejillas y su lengua. Le gustaba pensar que era él el que le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano, que el olor a sudor masculino era suyo, que la cola que le apretaba la muñeca cada vez con más fuerza era una extensión más de su cuerpo. No se estaba humillando ni rebajando. Quería hacerlo… y si le preguntaban diría que no se avergonzaba por ello, porque su vagina se contraía y soltaba todavía más flujo si pensaba que pronto tendría ese pene entre sus piernas, ese gran cuerpo encima de ella, moviéndose para romperla y perforarla. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como en aquel momento, su instinto saiyan nunca había rogado con tanta fuerza.

Aquello no estaba mal porque ella lo quería.

Su lengua viajó hacia abajo, recorriendo el tronco con los húmedos labios hasta llegar a la base. Una de sus manos se cernió sobre la ahora solitaria y mojada punta y el pulgar se centró en ella, restregándose contra el agujero de la uretra que empezaba a humedecerse por sí solo. Bra oyó un jadeo gutural cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de uno de los testículos, recorriéndolo con la lengua. Su pelo dejó de ser acariciado para ser apretado con fuerza, y notó las piernas de Broly tensarse, al igual que su espalda. Acababa de descubrir otro punto débil y lo atacó sin contemplaciones hasta que la cola apretó su muñeca con tanta fuerza, que le causó daño. Bra alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver que él respiraba aceleradamente, como nunca le había visto hacerlo. Su ceño fruncido solo conseguía remarcar su rubor. Miró la cola alrededor de su muñeca y en lugar de apartarla de sí, se separó de su entrepierna y pegó los labios a ella antes de darle un ligero lametón a la punta.

La cola la soltó enseguida, alejándose con prisas y escondiéndose tras su dueño. Broly la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sin permitirle volver a su tarea.

"Ya has descubierto suficientes puntos débiles por hoy, medio humana"

"¿Eso quiere decir que te ha gustado?" cuestionó con ojos brillantes y sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Crees que hay muchos machos a los que no les guste que se la chupen?" los ojos de Bra se desorbitaron ante semejante oración. Aun más ruborizada si cabía, intentó esquivar esos ojos ardientes en vano.

"¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas tan vulgares? Soy una princesa, deberías moderar esa lengua en mi presencia" Broly dejó escapar una risita socarrona, inclinándose sobre ella hasta que su clavícula dio contra su frente.

"Lo último que voy a hacer en tu presencia es _moderar_ mi lengua" esta vez, el doble sentido fue intencionado y Bra tembló al notar cómo esa boca que a veces podía ser tan sucia acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja. En menos de un segundo se vio tendida bruscamente sobre la cama con ese gran cuerpo entre las piernas, con sus manos agarrándola por el interior de los codos para que no se moviera y con su cabeza hundida entre sus pechos. Se había abierto la camisa hacía un buen rato y el sujetador blanco parecía brillar bajo la tela. El pelo oscuro de Broly le acarició la barbilla mientras él se agitaba entre esos montes de carne, como si buscara la forma de deshacerse de la molesta prenda interior sin resultado. Bra, sudorosa y con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad, abrió la boca para explicarle cómo debía desabrocharle el sujetador, pero entonces sintió la humedad de su boca y el fuerte tirón de sus dientes cerrándose sobre la tela. Tiró de ella hacia arriba, levantándola unos centímetros antes de que el sujetador cediera y se hiciera trizas en su mandíbula. Ella dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando sus pechos, ya desnudos, se sacudieron de arriba abajo frente a su atenta mirada, y gritó una vez más cuando la lengua de él entró en contacto con su pezón izquierdo, atrapándole el grueso pecho con la boca y apretando el otro con una mano. Lo abarcó casi por completo y lo succionó con fuerza, como un bebé hambriento pidiendo la leche materna. Bra abrió la boca reuniendo aire mientras su espalda se arqueaba. La mano de Broly era brusca mientras masajeaba su otro seno, sin piedad, pellizcándolo y tirando de él hacía arriba.

Bra descubrió entonces, cuando alzó la pelvis en busca de contacto con su pene duro, que no podía ser de otra forma entre saiyans. Por eso le gustaba. Sintió la punta colándose bajo la falda, rozándole las bragas y se encogió un poco, acongojada. Eso que había visto varias veces pero que apenas había tocado sin tener en cuenta a su Broly palpitaba y estaba tan duro como si fuera una extremidad más. Tragó saliva cuando su vasta mano tiró de su pezón descubierto hacia arriba, haciéndole daño pero provocando una nueva corriente en la entrepierna que la hizo levantar la pelvis todavía más. Notaba los muslos mojados y sus uñas se clavaron en el principio de su espalda. A él no pareció importarle que le arañara hasta dejar salvajes marcas. Por un momento recordó el aparato que le había atravesado la espina dorsal en aquella foto y se preguntó si sería posible que él no tuviera ninguna clase de sensibilidad ahí, pero cuando encontró la cicatriz sobre su columna y clavó una uña en ella, Broly se estremeció y apartó la boca de su pezón empapado por la saliva.

"No me arañes ahí…" murmuró. "En cualquier parte, pero no ahí" Bra solo atinó a sonreír.

"Eres tan grande y tienes tantos puntos débiles" su mano se posó en su mejilla y se paseó por ella hasta llegar al nacimiento del pelo oscuro, enredándose en él. "Quiero conocerlos todos" En un pasado no muy lejano, Broly habría sospechado. Pero no ahora, no después de que hubiera besado su cicatriz más antigua, la que intentaba esconder a como diera lugar, esa que odiaba ver cuando se miraba al espejo. Ya no le parecía tan horrible.

Se inclinó cuando ella tiró de su pelo hacia abajo, pidiéndole más acercamiento, pidiéndole algo que él no sabía darle. Fue Bra la que pasó las manos bajo sus brazos y pegó la cabeza a su pecho, abrazándolo. Él se dejó, pero no la correspondió manteniendo las manos clavadas en el colchón para no caer sobre su cuerpo. Era tan pequeño comparado con el suyo…

Entonces Bra dejó escapar un jadeo sobre su oído y se separó. Sus ojos azules brillaban, clavados en el escritorio desorganizado. Broly giró la cabeza y se encontró con una fotografía familiar que ya había visto varias veces, pero a la que nunca le había prestado atención. Las expresiones sonrientes de Bulma y Trunks alrededor de la pequeña Bra de nueve años le trajeron sin cuidado. Sus pupilas taladraron la figura de Vegeta, cercano a su familia pero ajeno a ellos, estoico observando la cámara, como la estatua de un gran protector. El príncipe de los saiyans parecía ver a través del cuadro y su expresión era escrutadora. Broly gruñó cuando vio el gesto descompuesto de la princesa, sin duda surcado por un millón de dudas y remordimientos.

"No los estás traicionando" atinó a decir él.

"Sí lo estoy haciendo, y lo sabes"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, puedes pensar que te estoy forzando" se burló él, aunque Bra detectó un tono de ironía y crueldad en su voz.

"Broly" Sus ojos rehuyeron la fotografía de su familia feliz y se clavaron en los suyos. El guerrero legendario dejó de respirar unos segundos al ver el pánico reflejado en ellos. Una pregunta viajó en su nublada mente. ¿A dónde demonios la estaba llevando? De repente ella había pasado de ser el enemigo a convertirse en su presa, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Era él el que la estaba conduciendo lejos de su familia, era él el que la estaba obligando, de una manera u otra, a traicionarles, era él el que le estaba quitando todo para guiarla por un camino de tinieblas. Él era el malo… y por primera vez en su vida, no quiso hacer el papel de villano.

Pero entonces ella lo dijo y él pensó que, si su familia no la quería después de lo que iban a hacer, él se la llevaría consigo y la cuidaría como ellos no lo habían hecho.

"Házmelo" y él se inclinó, totalmente doblegado, para cumplir con las exigencias de la princesa. Sus besos no eran cálidos comparados con los que Bra había recibido de simples humanos. Sus besos eran todo lujuria y desenfreno, casi totalmente exentos de romanticismo, donde la lengua de un animal salvaje predominaba por encima de los sentimientos. Era como ser devorada y degustada mientras la penetraba con la lengua. Le chupaba todo el oxígeno y cuando se separaban tenían los labios húmedos e hinchados. Bra siempre oponía resistencia frente a la invasión de su lengua porque de no hacerlo, estaba segura de que la devoraría, y ahí estaba el reto de descubrir quién doblegaba a quién, la excitación, el deseo de continuar investigando la boca contraria, y esta vez para no parar. Ya no era la boca de un adolescente la que la besaba, sino la de un hombre que tenía más de bestia que de humano.

Bra notó algo distinto en esta ocasión. Notó menos presión y más reparo, más cuidado y dedicación. Apretó los ojos cerrados y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus pechos se apretaron contra el caliente torso y sus piernas se abrieron más para recibir la cintura desnuda del guerrero legendario entre ellas. Broly no estaba igual de atento. A diferencia de ella, miraba de reojo la foto de la que Bra intentaba olvidarse. Miraba a Vegeta con el desafío en la cara.

_Mira lo que le hago a tu hija, Vegeta. Míralo, porque no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. _

Y tras ese pensamiento por el que se permitió una sonrisa tras sacar la lengua de su boca, agitó la cola con fuerza y golpeó la foto, tirándola al suelo, rompiendo el cristal en el acto. Por desgracia, no fue lo único que tiró. Su cola se enganchó momentáneamente en los cables que conectaban el ordenador con el cajón donde la diadema inhibidora descansaba oculta de miradas ajenas. Broly dio un tirón salvaje al soltarse y el ordenador se tambaleó, pero fue el cajón lo que se salió del escritorio y lo que dio a parar contra el suelo, junto a la foto de la familia Brief. La diadema cayó, rebotó varias veces y rodó hasta caer a peso muerto. El color dorado brilló con la luz de la lámpara de noche e iluminó las facciones de Broly, que arrugó la cara, molesto por el resplandor, antes de abrir los ojos y descubrirla ahí, sumamente cerca de él.

Entonces todo acabó.

Los labios de Broly se paralizaron, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que perdió el calor que desprendía al instante. La piel bronceada adquirió un tono sumamente pálido. El guerrero legendario se congeló y Bra lo notó. Se despegó de él, confusa, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la diadema inhibidora tirada en el suelo, tan cerca de ellos. Tan cerca del que había sido su portador durante años. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, pero no hicieron falta para evitar la primera reacción. Broly saltó de la cama en un visto y no visto y su gran cuerpo quedó aprisionado en una esquina de la habitación. Giró la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la diadema, enseñando los colmillos con el rostro descompuesto en una grotesca expresión.

Bra se levantó con la excitación extinguida. Se agachó frente a la diadema, pero en el último momento se acordó de que no podía tocarla.

"Broly, esto no…" murmuró, y anduvo hasta él, tapándose el pecho con la camisa desabrochada. El torso de Broly se agitaba de arriba abajo increíblemente deprisa, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

"¿Me has… me has traicionado?" le preguntó.

"¡No! Eso no es para…" pero su mente no aceptó explicaciones y Bra pudo verlo claramente en el temblor casi convulso de su cuerpo.

Broly estaba aterrorizado.

"¿De dónde has…? ¡No! ¿¡Qué coño haces tú con eso!? Querías ponérmelo, ¿verdad? ¡Querías controlarme con esa cosa!"

"¡NO! ¡Es de los boburrianos!" atinó a decir ella, pero la respuesta solo hizo que el pelo de Broly se erizara y su cara se ruborizara por la furia y la incredulidad. ¿Cómo conocía ella el nombre de los boburrianos? Era absurdo, imposible. Estaba tan acongojado que ni su cuerpo ni su mente reaccionaban. Bra pudo ver cómo su cola se ocultaba entre sus piernas y su erección se vino abajo al instante mientras sus ojos se centraban en la diadema.

No otra vez. No quería ser controlado otra vez, desterrado en una caja oscura y vacía de su mente, observando cómo su cuerpo se movía y hacía cosas que él no quería hacer por órdenes ajenas mientras él gritaba en rebeldía intentando emerger. En ese sitio su personalidad estaba tan sola, tan fría, tan oscura. Se ahogaba en su propia desesperación e ira.

"No es de los boburrianos" se atrevió a decir. Lo notaba. Podía notar cómo su mente estaba al borde del colapso, al borde de la locura. Eso no era bueno. Hacía cosas incontrolables cuando se colapsaba, y lo sabía. Una vez empezara no podría parar. "Yo los liquidé a todos. ¡A TODOS! Hombres, mujeres, niños… ¡incluso nonatos! ¡Los hice volar por el espacio a todos!"

"¡Pues están aquí ahora!" insistió Bra. "¡Fueron ellos los que atacaron a Goku, fueron ellos los que le colocaron esa diadema y ellos son el motivo por el que estamos todos aquí, vigilando!" aclaró. Broly no la creía. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía estar allí. Tenía los ojos en blanco, mirando a la nada, colapsados. Bra podría jurar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"No… ellos no. No otra vez"

"Tú los conoces, ¿verdad? Sabes cómo derrotarlos porque ya lo hiciste una vez. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!" le gritó, atajando todas las explicaciones.

"¡Esos cabrones vienen a por mí!" chilló él. Sus pies flotaron en el aire, pegados a la esquina, casi trepando por ella en su afán de alejarse de todo y todos. "Quieren colocarme esa cosa otra vez, quieren utilizarme en sus jodidos experimentos. ¡VOY A DESTRIPARLOS!"

"¡Broly!" lo llamó Bra, escandalizada por sus gritos. No fue eso lo que la hizo desesperar, si no lo que vino después. El guerrero legendario, hecho una furia descontrolada, se dirigió a la ventana desnudo, dispuesto a alejarse de allí para iniciar una batalla contra lo invisible. Cada músculo estaba claramente definido por las venas cargadas de rabia y locura, cargadas de instintos asesinos. Bra solo se atrevió a acercarse para agarrarlo de la cola con la intención de detenerle. "¡Broly, para, estás fuera de ti! ¡No puedes pelear así, Broly!" pero aunque tiró con todas sus fuerzas de su cola, no pudo detenerlo. Él siguió andando como si no sintiera dolor alguno, se subió a la cama y abrió la ventana de par en par, dejando pasar la nieve helada. Bra cayó al suelo cuando él agitó la cola para quitársela de encima, pero aun así no lo soltó. "¡BROLY!" lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Una idea macabra se cruzó por su cabeza, una idea que no debería haber utilizado, pero lo hizo presa del pánico. "¡SUJETO 813!" lo llamó.

Y Broly se detuvo.

Y Broly se volvió a gran velocidad.

Y Broly cerró la mandíbula alrededor del brazo de Bra, y clavó los dientes.

Y Bra gritó cuando, al alejarse de ella, un borbotón de sangre emergió y cayó sobre el suelo, poniéndolo todo perdido. El mordisco había sido tan profundo, que ni siquiera pudo ver la marca de los dientes, solo la sangre embadurnándolo todo, corriendo a lo largo de su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Cuando soltó su cola y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pálida, vio la sangre cubriendo su boca, su barbilla y su nariz en una expresión monstruosa, carente de sentimientos.

"Eras tú. El sujeto 813 de verdad eras tú" musitó ella.

"¡Como si no lo supieras, maldita zorra traidora!" la insultó, embravecido. "¿Crees que podréis utilizarme para destruir a los boburrianos con esa puta diadema? Ni lo sueñes. Enfrentaos a ellos como yo lo hice, soportad sus experimentos, aguantad su locura. ¡Ser sus conejillos de indias y tendréis una ligera idea de lo que yo he tenido que aguantar con ellos!" Bra dio un salto, sobresaltada, cuando Broly agarró su escritorio con una mano y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la pared, destrozándolo de inmediato, provocando un estruendo ensordecedor. El portátil cayó al suelo y la pantalla se resquebrajó. Lo poco que quedó cayó, destrozado, sobre la brillante diadema inhibidora. Los ojos de Broly eran los propios de un sádico demente en ese instante, justo como el día que se conocieron. "Me equivoqué contigo. Eres igual que tu padre"

"Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. Broly, escúchame…"

"Tiene todo que ver" la interrumpió él sin admitir la más mínima excusa. "La princesa cree que su padre es un santo, pero no tiene ni idea de que es igual que yo, igual que los boburrianos, igual que Freezer y que toda su escoria asesina. Tú también eres como él. Tú también eres una traidora sin escrúpulos que no tendrá reparos en matar a su propio hijo"

Bra lo miró largamente, intentando descifrar esa última oración que carecía de sentido para ella. Con el brazo herido temblando sin parar, empezando a dormirse, abrió la boca una vez más.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" y Broly sonrió. No era una de esas sonrisas que últimamente le mostraba, sincera y casi cálida, sino una de esas sonrisas maliciosas que no avecinaban nada bueno.

"Vegeta no te lo ha contado, ¿no? Me apuesto lo que sea a que ese cobarde nunca ha mencionado lo que hizo en el planeta Germera bajo el mando de Freezer. Es una historia muy famosa en todo el universo, muy divertida. De hecho, él quiso que todo el universo la conociera para que nadie pensara que se podían hacer tratos con los saiyans" Bra no quería oír la historia, fuera cual fuera. Estaba empezando a marearse, y no sabía si era porque la sangre no paraba de manar del mordisco o porque de verdad estaba impactada por las actuaciones de Broly. Quería taparse los oídos y no escuchar, quería abrazarle y que se calmara, pero sabía que si intentaba acercare una vez más, se llevaría algo más que un mordisco. "En el universo hay muchos planetas y en algunos de ellos reinan semidioses, guerreros, reyes y príncipes. En Germera reinaba la reina Bengala, y cuando Freezer se interesó por su planeta, la reina se debatió con todas sus fuerzas militares y exigió que un miembro de la realeza del ejército del Señor del Universo la atendiera para hacer un tratado con el que se estableciera la paz entre Germera y Lord Freezer. Adivina a quién envió ese insípido lagarto, y adivina qué hizo tu padre para complacer a su señor" Bra se llevó las manos a las orejas, molesta por semejante relato. No quería oír nada más. La historia de su padre como masacrador y genocida antes de aterrizar en la Tierra ya era bastante para ella. No necesitaba conocer los detalles. La sangre se escurrió hasta mancharle toda la camisa y los ojos de Bra se tornaron rabiosos.

"No quiero oírlo, Broly. Cállate"

"Todavía queda lo mejor, pequeña e ingenua Bra"

"¡He dicho que te calles!"

"Cuando tu padre llegó allí y fue atendido por la reina, crearon un tratado de paz, y cuando le tocaba sellarlo, lo rompió y dijo: _yo no hago tratos con rameras, pero ya que insistes tanto en tener un trato con un príncipe, lo tendrás_."

"¡No quiero saberlo!"

"¡La violó delante de toda la corte real y de todos sus súbditos, y encima la dejó preñada!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" chilló ella. Un torrente de vómito empezó a azotar su garganta al oír semejante confesión, pero lo contuvo a duras penas, sudando a mares con los ojos ardiendo en escozor.

"Cuando tu padre se enteró de que la reina Bengala estaba embarazada, no tuvo reparo alguno en hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente la destripó, rápido y efectivo, y el planeta Germera fue tomado como otro más entonces. ¡Vegeta mató a tu medio hermano sin ninguna clase de reparo, a su propio hijo solo para demostrar que no pensaba ceder! Esa es la clase de ser que es, como yo, como los boburrianos. ¡Ese es tu auténtico padre!"

"¡Estás mintiendo!" chilló de nuevo. Su expresión denotaba ira pero a pesar de que intentó mantener la compostura, las lágrimas rebosaron por las cuencas de sus ojos y se mezclaron con la sangre de su herida. Bra bajó la cabeza para evitar la humillación de mostrar sus lágrimas, pero Broly dio dos pasos al frente y una de sus grandes manos agarró su pelo azul para obligarla a alzar la cabeza y observar ese sadismo en sus ojos.

"Pregúntaselo. Pregúntale qué ocurrió en Germera y pregúntale también si intentó matarte a ti y a tu hermano en cuanto os vio nacer. Esa es la clase de monstruos que somos. ¡Eres la hija del príncipe de los sádicos!"

"¡VETE!" chilló entonces ella, apartando la mano de él de un manotazo. Señaló la ventana abierta con el dedo índice y volvió a gritar, rabiosa, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. "¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, FUERA!"

"La verdad duele, princesa. Tu padre es un monstruo sediento de sangre y tú no eres menos"

Bra negó con fuerza. En su cabeza ya no cabían sus sentimientos por Broly, solo el cariño y el amor que tenía por su padre. Vegeta nunca había sido el padre más comprensivo, el más cariñoso o el más atento, pero aunque sus demostraciones de afecto pudieran ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, Bra no quería ningún otro. Había hecho cosas malas, horribles, pero ella solo era consciente de lo que sabía. Él la había llevado al colegio y la había recogido aunque no le gustara mezclarse con los padres humanos. Él se había levantado en plena noche cientos de veces cuando ella lo llamaba porque le daba miedo ir al baño sola, le había leído cuentos que odiaba y había peleado contra el monstruo invisible que había en su armario para que dejara de tener miedo. La había cambiado en silencio cuando, a los nueve años, se orinó en la cama y empezó a llorar porque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, la había ayudado en proyectos para el colegio que apenas entendía, la había acompañado de compras y había cargado con toda su ropa con expresión agria, pero sin quejarse, e incluso había jugado a las muñecas con ella más de una vez, siempre a escondidas de su madre y de su hermano, pero lo había hecho. Bra no podía consentir que nadie hablara mal de su padre, nadie.

Ni siquiera el hombre del que se había enamorado.

"¡El único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú, por eso dices todo esto, porque eres tan malvado y tienes tan pocos escrúpulos, que incluso tu propio padre te quería ver muerto! ¡TÚ ERES EL AUTÉNTICO MONSTRUO, BROLY!" chilló. Y con ese simple grito, todo desapareció. Bra no se disculpó aunque el rostro de Broly adquiriera una forma pensativa, casi herida, melancólica. Frunció el ceño lo suficiente como para que ella supiera que aquella afirmación no le había sido indiferente. Le había llegado a algún punto de su cabeza, o incluso de sus sentimientos.

Si es que tenía sentimientos, porque después de ese espectáculo, Bra había empezado a dudarlo.

"Vete de mi casa… y no vuelvas" fue lo único que ella dijo. Sus ojos, fríos como la tundra, no mostraron la más mínima vacilación. Esa expresión no era de Vegeta, era suya, y era mucho peor que la del príncipe de los saiyans.

A Broly no le hizo falta nada más. Su cola se agitó y con ella agarró su propia ropa. Sin decir lo más mínimo, pues ya estaba todo dicho, se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta, hacia la más fría noche de invierno, pero antes de saltar, giró la cabeza y miró a Bra con esos ojos amenazadores, los que tanto la habían intimidado cuando se conocieron.

"Si vuelvo a verte, te haré lo mismo que tu padre le hizo a la reina de Germera. Te destriparé, con niño o sin él" No le hizo falta levantar la voz para que Bra supiera que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

Bra se quedó sola entonces. Bajó la vista al suelo, ignorando el estropicio que había a su alrededor. Dejó de llorar en cuanto él se hubo ido y sus ojos se centraron en la fotografía rota de su familia. El cristal que cubría la cara de su padre estaba totalmente resquebrajado. Entonces oyó los pasos acelerados y la abrupta entrada que reventó el pestillo que cerraba su puerta, haciendo temblar las bisagras.

"¡Bra!" aunque ella no se giró para mirarlo, reconoció la voz de su hermano en cuanto puso un pie en su habitación. "¿Estás…?" Trunks calló al ver semejante destrozo. Tras él, Goten y Pan aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tres observaron el cuarto patas arriba, y las conclusiones precipitadas no tardaron en llegar. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" preguntó el mayor de los tres.

"Pero, ¿qué has hecho, pequeña Bra? Has empezado a gritar y…" Goten entró sin ninguna clase de reparo y tanteó el lugar, curioso. Sabía que había mujeres que tenían muy mal pronto, pero eso se quedaba corto. No dejó de dar vueltas buscando un motivo para todo aquello hasta que se fijó en el brazo sangrante de ella. "¡Princesa!" exclamó, agarrándole el brazo con mucho cuidado. "¿Cómo te has hecho esto?" Goten intentó tantear la herida, pero Bra tiró del brazo para que no descubriera la marca del mordisco. Fue entonces cuando él se percató de su semidesnudez al ver un pecho que sobresalió de la camisa abierta. Se apartó, ruborizado y nervioso al notar los ojos de su mejor amigo clavados en su nuca.

"¡No es culpa mía!"

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana, cerdo!" Trunks se situó al lado de ella, se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta tras fulminar a Goten para que se alejara y se la pasó por los hombros. "¿Qué haces medio desnuda? No habrá entrado nadie por la ventana y habrá intentado…" pero Trunks no pudo terminar de preguntar al sentir los brazos de su hermana pequeña rodeándole el cuerpo. Bra hundió la cabeza en su pecho y sus sollozos acallaron todos los demás sonidos.

Todos estaban desconcertados. Nadie, jamás, había visto llorar a la orgullosa princesa de los saiyans desde que era un bebé y gritaba para que le cambiaran los pañales. Nadie, excepto Vegeta. Trunks se quedó petrificado y muy preocupado, tanto, que no se percató de la presencia de Marron hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta seguida de Pan.

"Oh, Bra, ¿qué te ha pasado?" preguntó la rubia cariñosamente, pero ella solo hundió todavía más la cabeza entre el cuello y la clavícula de su hermano. Trunks correspondió al abrazó envolviéndole la cabeza con las manos, tan confuso como inquieto.

"¿Puedes llamar a mis padres, Marron? No sé qué…"

"¡No!" gritó Bra entonces. "¡No llames a papá!" No quería verle. Si lo veía en esas circunstancias no sabía qué haría.

Todos los allí presentes intentaron calmarla sin mucho resultado. Por mucho que intentaron saber qué había ocurrido ninguno pudo sonsacarle nada. Nadie supo nada… excepto Pan.

Pan anduvo hasta la ventana del cuarto de su amiga mientras Marron le limpiaba la herida con alcohol puro. Se asomó por la ventana y, achicando los ojos, consiguió ver las huellas de unas grandes pisadas hundidas en la nieve, a punto de desaparecer por la intensa ventisca.

"Madre mía… ¿qué es esto? ¿Te ha mordido un animal?" oyó preguntar a Trunks tras ella.

"No para de sangrar"

"Debía de ser enorme. Creo que le ha llegado al músculo, puede ser grave"

"Todavía tengo semillas senzu. Iré a por ellas" Pan cerró los puños sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, apretando los dientes mientras oía la conversación a sus espaldas.

"Maldito cabrón" musitó. Su abuelo debía estar equivocado.

En ese monstruo no podía haber nada bueno.


	15. El peor temor de Vegeta

¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no lo esperabais? Sinceramente yo tampoco. Sé que dije que tardaría en actualizar una semana, pero he acabado antes el capítulo de alguna manera que desconozco y os lo traigo antes, (sé que no os quejaréis) más largo y todo, bueno, solo un poquito. Estaba pensando en colgarlo la semana que viene como prometí mientras seguía con otro capítulo, pero no he podido aguantar las ganas de ver qué opináis, así que aquí os lo dejo. Eso sí. Ahora sí que no tengo ni idea de cuándo colgaré el siguiente porque ni lo he empezado, ni tengo apenas tiempo para escribirlo con los rollos de exámenes, además de poca inspiración u.u Pero espero que vuestros comentarios me suban un poco el ánimo, porque ya son casi 200! Estoy muuuuuuy contenta por ello.

Bueno… ¿qué decir? Decir, decir… que este capítulo no es como los otros. Este capítulo está un poco más centrado en la familia e incluso en la pelea, aunque algunos secretos salen a la luz, bastantes de hecho. Es un capítulo crucial, sobre todo para nuestra Bra y para el futuro que decide seguir. Solo espero una cosa, que me lo veo venir… no la odiéis, que la pobre está pasando momentos muy difíciles xD. Lo cierto es que el personaje al que más he amado en este capítulo es Trunks. Escribir sobre él (y más que tendré que escribir a partir de ahora) me ha encantado. Espero que cierta escena no os parezca muy impactante, aunque estoy casi segura de que este capítulo no dejará a nadie indiferente. Tened en cuenta que a partir de ahora, aunque se mantenga el humor y la picardía de siempre, habrá también lo que es crucial en Dragon Ball: pelea a base de bien. Los boburrianos siguen por ahí aunque parezca que están de vacaciones, y la cosa no es tan fácil como parece por la cabezonería de Broly, que es un cabezón, más que cabezón, incluso más que Vegeta o Bra, que tienen tela los dos.

Me han estado preguntando cuánto durará este fic, y lo cierto es que lo que antes iban a ser solo 24 capítulos se ha alargado para convertirse en unos 30, así que ya sabéis… tenéis de esto para rato todavía xD.

Como siempre, contestaré a todas vuestras preguntas y comentarios y… ¿qué más decir? Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 15**

**El peor temor de Vegeta**

_Día 162._

Pan cayó de pie tras recibir un golpe en el estómago que la mandó a volar varios metros atrás. Inmediatamente adoptó posición de batalla y se abalanzó sobre su propio padre en una lluvia de puñetazos difíciles de esquivar. Gohan sonrió al ver la resistencia y la voluntad de Goku en ella, la testarudez de su madre y su propia bondad. No le cabía la menor duda de que, a pesar de las contestaciones a veces demasiado rudas para una chica de su edad, Videl y él la habían educado bien. Se estaba esforzando muchísimo después de lo ocurrido a su abuelo, y el avance era innegable. Si no fuera porque lo consideraba prácticamente imposible por su cuarta parte de saiyan, juraría que se estaba acercando al nivel de un súper saiyan. Gohan dudaba que lo consiguiera por cuestiones genéticas, pero eso era algo que nunca le diría para no hacerle daño.

Ese día, Pan estaba más distraída de lo normal, y descubrió que se debía a las risas de Bra, que sentada junto a Marron, A-18, Krilín y Trunks, disfrutaban del combate y, al mismo tiempo, cuchicheaban sobre lo que más les gustaba a las mujeres: la ropa.

"Estoy cansada, papá. ¿Seguimos mañana?"

Gohan asintió y le sonrió, consciente de cuán preocupada estaba por su mejor amiga, aunque no había razones para ello. Bra había tenido un ataque de histeria varios días atrás después de investigar esa peligrosa diadema inhibidora pero parecía haber recuperado la compostura por completo. Al menos esa era la versión que los Guerreros Z conocían. Pan conocía otra bien distinta. Lo que no conocía eran los detalles. Trunks había estado tan pegado a su hermana desde entonces, que apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar, pero sabía lo necesario. El mordisco de perro rabioso se lo había dado Broly. Él había destrozado su cuarto, él había enloquecido. Él la había cagado. Y no se lo perdonaría nunca aunque Bra lo hiciera, cosa que ella misma dudaba. Su amiga intentaba fingir que nada había ocurrido como acostumbraba a hacer su propio padre, con el que una incomodidad creciente había nacido. Todos en la casa habían notado cómo Bra rehuía a Vegeta a diferencia de cómo lo encaraba días antes del suceso. Ella, precisamente por estar enfadada, buscaba maneras de cabrear a su padre lanzándole miradas irritadas que demostraban que nunca le pediría perdón por sus palabras hirientes. Miradas que eran respondidas de igual manera. Entre ella y Vegeta se había formado una gran relación en la que el orgullo primaba por encima de todo, intentando demostrar quién era más tozudo. Pero todo se había ido al cuerno desde aquella noche. Todos habían visto cómo Bra había dejado de picar a su padre para empezar a ignorarle, para demostrarle la indiferencia mezclada con desprecio e incluso temor. Allí donde estaba Vegeta, ella lo rehuía, y cuando Pan y Trunks le preguntaron por ello, ella solo contestó que seguía muy enfadada. Era mentira, y lo sabían, pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que Vegeta se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud en su hija y empezaba a incomodarse y a inquietarse.

Aun así, Bra no daba explicaciones y fingía alegría cuando era obvio para quienes más la conocían que no la sentía.

"¡Estos diseños son geniales! De verdad creo que tienes talento para esto, Marron. Podrías diseñar el vestido de novia de mi madre. Creo que sigue sin convencerle ninguno" la mencionada se puso roja de bochorno al verse alagada por su trabajo.

"¡Qué va, qué va! No podría hacer algo así"

"Creo que te infravaloras. Podrías abrir tu propia boutique con todos estos diseños" comentó la adolescente, mirando los numerosos dibujos. A-18 dejó ver una sonrisa cargada de orgullo por su única hija.

"Es buena, pero su padre no trabaja lo suficiente como para darle el dinero que necesita para empezar" comentó la androide con una clara referencia hacia Krilín, que sentado sobre el porche al lado de Trunks, había estado observando la pelea hasta entonces.

"¡Yo hago lo que puedo! A mi edad ya no es tan fácil" se quejó el susodicho. "Podrías trabajar tú, que para algo eres un androide y no envejeces" musitó él por lo bajo, pero A-18 lo escuchó y se giró con expresión intimidante.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Krilín, al verse amenazado, le dedicó una falsa sonrisa complaciente.

"¡Que te quiero mucho, cariño!"

"Eso me había parecido oír" Trunks, Bra y Marron estallaron en carcajadas mientras Krilín se lamentaba por su mala suerte. Casarse con un androide y convivir con él no era tarea fácil.

"¿Y por qué no le pides el dinero a Trunks? Luego podrías pagárselo en carne, tú ya me entiendes" Bra hizo un gesto obsceno, llevándose las manos a sus propios pechos para alzarlos de manera prominente. Marron y su hermano se pusieron tan rojos, que ella apostaría a que podrían brillar en la noche.

"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Bra?" gritó su hermano mayor.

"Como si no lo estuvieras deseando. Tranquila, Marron, es tan tonto que te lo daría gratis" la rubia negó fuertemente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Trunks, que avergonzado, empezó a mover la pierna contra el suelo.

"Claro que se lo daría gratis. Si lo necesita solo tiene que pedirlo" comentó él muy decidido.

"Fantástico. Con veinte mil de los grandes estará bien para empezar" aseguró A-18.

"¡De eso ni hablar! No pienso aceptar el dinero, mamá"

"Pero niña…"

"¡Qué no! Y mucho menos de mi jefe. Puedo conseguirlo por mí misma"

"Eres tan tonta como tu padre" esta vez Krilín ignoró el comentario y se acercó a Trunks, achicando los ojos para mirarle fijamente.

"Se ve que tú eres mucho más noble que el novio de mi hija. Por suerte no te pareces nada a Vegeta, así que… ¡la dejaré a tu cargo!" Trunks adoptó una expresión de circunstancia para intentar, por todos los medios, evitar que se notara cuánta ilusión le hacía tener la aprobación de los padres de ella, pero Marron no fue tan comedida. Se acercó a su padre y le dio un golpe con el puño en la cabeza, haciendo que se encogiera, adolorido por el coscorrón.

"Eres tonto, papá"

"¡Y tú tienes la fuerza de tu madre!"

Una nueva ristra de carcajadas se hizo presente en el lugar. Pan, que había escuchado la conversación, soltó una leve risita antes de sentarse junto a su amiga. Bra le dirigió una mirada picarona al detectar la presencia de Gohan cerca de su hija, a sus espaldas, mientras hablaba con Bulma sobre ciertos descubrimientos de la diadema inhibidora. Había sido una gran pérdida para Bra perder todo su trabajo por el destrozo que había montado Broly, sobre todo porque Bulma había encontrado la diadema inhibidora y le había echado una buena bronca por esconderla cuando podría ser algo crucial para la investigación sobre los boburrianos. Lo bueno era que, con su madre y Gohan enzarzados en el trabajo, todo iba mucho más rápido. Lo malo era que no soportaba ver cómo analizaban la imagen clave del sujeto 813 sin saber qué buscaban exactamente. Por supuesto, los Guerreros Z habían reconocido a Broly nada más verle, aunque apenas tuviera 18 años y estuviera deplorablemente maniatado y destrozado. La sorpresa los había dejado perplejos, al igual que la confusión y el temor. Sabían que si los boburrianos habían sido capaces de hacerle algo así al mismísimo guerrero legendario, ellos estarían muy fastidiados. Sin embargo, no habían visto más de lo que podían ver. Ellos seguían dándole por muerto, y hablar de él con tanta impersonalidad era algo que Bra odiaba.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de semejantes pensamientos.

"En esta casa se respira amor lo mires por donde lo mires. Chichí y Goku, Videl y Gohan, Marron y Trunks…" Bra miró de reojo a Gohan, que parecía estar muy concentrado hablando con su mujer. Ella sabía que no estaba tan centrado como parecía, y sonrió. "Y Pan y Uub ya lo han hecho, así que…" dejó caer. Las risas desaparecieron y dieron paso a la turbación, sobre todo por parte de Pan, que miró a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca y fuera por la calle desnuda.

"¿Qué Uub y yo hemos…? ¡Pero qué estás…!" exclamó, avergonzada y descolocada.

En menos de un segundo, la cara descompuesta y ruborizada por la ira de Gohan se plantó frente a Bra.

"¿¡Qué a mi niña le han hecho qué!? ¡UUB!" Gritó. El susodicho se volvió en las fronteras del jardín. Junto a Picolo y a Goten había estado meditando durante casi media hora, pero su concentración se vino abajo cuando vio el rubor que cubría la cara de Gohan, hecho una furia. "¡¿Te acercas a mi hija con la excusa de ser alumno de mi padre y esperas que lo acepte?! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE, MALDITO CA…!" pero Gohan calló antes de poder decir más barbaridades cuando, tan furiosa y avergonzada como Pan, Videl agarró a su marido por la oreja para arrastrarlo al interior de la casa.

"¡Deja la vida personal de tu hija en paz!"

"¡Pero solo tiene quince años, Videl, solo quince!" Videl tiró tan fuerte de su oreja, que a Gohan casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

"Eres igualito que tu madre cuanto te da la gana"

Bra no paraba de reír mientras observaba la escena y Pan se sintió tentada de darle un buen golpe por ponerla en semejante situación, pero no lo hizo. Observó las falsas risotadas de su amiga y calló, molesta e irritada. Pensar en Broly, en lo que había hecho y en cómo se esforzaba Bra por aparentar normalidad la ponían enferma. Sin más, se levantó del asiento y se elevó en el cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía para estar sola. Su amiga dejó de reír entonces.

"Hoy Pan parece más irritable de lo normal" comentó Krilín tras perderla de vista. "Supongo que sigue preocupada por Goku y los boburrianos"

"¿Acaso tú no lo estás?" preguntó A-18.

La pareja se enzarzó en una pequeña discusión, pero ni Marron ni Trunks les prestaron atención. Los dos estaban pendientes de la mirada que Bra había intentado disimular desde hacía dos días, de la cara que, en cuestión de un momento, se había apagado para mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. La princesa miraba al vacio, hundida en sus propios recuerdos, incapaz de enfrentarse a ellos cuando las distracciones desaparecían. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho, como si un agujero negro se tragara todas sus emociones alegres. Se sentía desganada, sin motivos para hacer una cosa u otra. Esa mañana había deseado como nunca quedarse en su cama sin moverse, intentando dormir o fingiendo que dormía cuando en realidad lo único que intentaba era contener las lágrimas, pero se había obligado a sí misma a vestirse, a maquillarse como siempre y a salir para distraerse con una fingida sonrisa. Por mucho que tuviera un agujero negro en el pecho, ese agujero no se la tragaría. Lucharía contra él aunque fuera sin fuerzas, porque así era ella. Porque, simplemente, tenía tanto coraje como su padre y no se daría nunca por vencida.

Trunks se levantó del porche y anduvo tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la casa.

"¿Vienes?" le preguntó a su hermana, y ella se levantó y lo siguió. Marron suspiró y se sintió mal por ella. Todavía desconocía demasiado sobre los saiyans, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que lo que le ocurría a Bra era que tenía un grave problema de amores. Esperaba que Trunks fuera lo suficientemente comprensivo como para ayudarla, cosa que dudaba. Los hombres no podían entender el corazón de una mujer tan bien como otra.

[…]

Bra se descubrió el brazo herido, que aparte de cubrir con un grueso y apretado jersey negro, estaba vendado justo donde había recibido el mordisco. Trunks le desató la venda. Cuando quedó al descubierto, ambos observaron la fea marca de unos dientes que se habían clavado con saña.

"Está bastante bien" comentó él. "Aunque no creo que la cicatriz desaparezca en un tiempo. Ni siquiera las semillas senzu pudieron evitar eso"

"Mientras no me quede marca…" se consoló Bra, quitándole hierro al asunto. Trunks, como todos los días, se preocupó por echarle el desinfectante y volver a vendarle la herida tranquilamente, sin hacer preguntas. Sabía que su hermana no le pediría ayuda si se ponía demasiado pesado con cosas de las que no quería hablar, así que se limitaba a cuidarla en silencio aunque, por dentro, se muriera de ganas por saber quién le había hecho semejante burrada para darle la paliza de su vida.

Mientras su hermano la cuidaba con dedicación, Bra observó su cuarto, que no había cambiado mucho desde que tenía 15 años. Ya no tenía póster de chicas semidesnudas, o de grupos de música. En su lugar, había marcos de fotos con la familia, con sus viejos compañeros de instituto y universidad y con Goten. Su escritorio estaba lleno de documentos que Marron había organizado con mimo, y sus diplomas estaban escondidos entre ellos. Trunks no era alguien que fuera mostrando sus logros a todo el mundo. Era el único de la familia que tenía una actitud humilde en grado sumo, aunque de pequeño fuera extremadamente prepotente y repelente, según había oído en boca de Goten.

Se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

"Bra" la llamó cuando terminó de vendarle la herida. Sentados en la cama que pocas veces usaba, ya fuera por sus viajes de trabajo o por sus noches en el despacho, Trunks adquirió una expresión preocupada que no se molestó en ocultar. Las facciones de Vegeta prácticamente brillaban por su ausencia. "Sé que no dirás nada si no quieres, y sé también que prefieres enfrentarte a las cosas sola, así que no voy a presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que si estás metida en un lío y no quieres que papá y mamá se enteren, no tienen por qué saberlo. Sé guardar un secreto y puedo ayudarte si tú me dejas. No te juzgaré, te lo prometo, pero…"

Las palabras de Trunks quedaron en el aire. Bra suspiró largamente, ni por un momento tentada de contarle todo. Sabía que Trunks solo rompería su promesa si era por el bien común, y saber que Broly estaba vivo lo haría estallar. Aun así estaba emocionada, porque Trunks nunca se había portado como un hermano mayor con ella, quizás por la diferencia de edad tan abismal. Cuando él tenía dieciocho años, ella apenas tenía cinco, y él se preocupaba más por las chicas y por hacer el tonto con sus amigos que por estar con su hermanita. Bra solo recordaba un momento en el que Trunks se portó como un auténtico hermano mayor. Fue a la salida del colegio, cuando tenía nueve años de edad. Al salir, unos desconocidos de los que ya ni se acordaba intentaron engatusarla para que se acercara y se fuera con ellos. Por aquel entonces, el ki de Bra era tan débil, que resultaba difícil localizarla. Al ver que nadie de su familia aparecía, ella, inocentemente, aceptó la invitación y se montó en el coche oscuro que la llevaría al "parque de atracciones". No recordaba mucho más salvo el repentino sueño que le entró al oler un paño húmedo y el crujido del techo del coche siendo literalmente arrancado. Cuando despertó, estaba en brazos de su hermano mayor. Fue muy raro verle allí, pero sobre todo fue raro verle llorar porque había hecho algo que no sabía cómo arreglar.

Había llegado tarde a recogerla por quedarse haciendo el tonto con sus compañeros en la universidad. A horas tempranas incluso había bebido y no estaba muy en sus cabales. Su reacción al ver que unos desconocidos se habían llevado a su hermanita porque él no había estado no fue buena, y se pasó… demasiado. Al fin y al cabo era hijo de Vegeta y no pudo controlarse llegado el momento. Bra sabía que cambió en ese momento para convertirse en un hombre, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había desmembrado a cuatro humanos solo por un arranque de mal genio, en el momento en el que ella, con solo nueve años, le abrazó y le prometió que guardaría el secreto. Trunks había madurado y desde entonces se convirtió en un modelo a seguir, seguramente por espiar la culpa de matar a aquellos a los que debería proteger. Bra sabía que había pensado en revivirlos, pero cuando vio en televisión que se trataban de hombres miserables que secuestraban y vendían a mujeres y niñas después de drogarlas para obligarlas a prostituirse, decidió no hacerlo. Aun así, seguía sintiéndose mal por ello.

Trunks no era tan bueno como intentaba hacer ver, pero a Bra eso no le importaba. Ella tampoco lo era y ahora sabía que, probablemente, se debía a que su padre tampoco lo era. Tal vez, esa parte oscura que tenían escondida dentro de sí era herencia suya. Tal vez…

"¿Crees que papá se arrepiente de las cosas que hizo antes de llegar aquí?" le preguntó de improviso. Él la miró, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, pero enseguida la relacionó con sí mismo y, seguramente, con aquello que estuviera haciendo su hermana.

"Papá es diferente a nosotros. Creo que nuestra parte saiyan se regodea cuando hacemos algo malo y nuestra parte humana se arrepiente, pero papá no es así"

"Entonces no lo crees"

"No creo que se arrepienta de nada porque no se ha criado como nosotros. Supongo que ahora ve el mal que había en todo lo que hacía desde nuestra perspectiva, pero en su momento era lo que él consideraba correcto, y probablemente lo era para sobrevivir, así que no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse"

"Entonces, si te enteraras de algo muy malo que hizo… ¿tú le perdonarías?"

Trunks se encogió de hombros para clavar la mirada en su escritorio, donde la misma foto familiar que Broly había roto días atrás parecía brillar.

"Bra…" él la miró, serio y dolido por semejante pregunta. "Lo que importa no es lo que hizo, sino lo que hace ahora. Él ya no es malo. Él tuvo hijos con una mujer humana y los cuidó, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero lo hizo. Él es nuestro padre y, aunque sé que es difícil de manejar y que a veces duele acercarse a él por su sinceridad, le admiro, le respeto y le quiero" admitió, sin un deje de vergüenza como solía ocurrir en los miembros de su familia al demostrar sus sentimientos más profundos. "Él me abrazó, me dijo que me quería y luego saltó por los aires para protegernos a mamá y a mí, a la tierra entera, incluso a Goku. Él se fusionó a sabiendas de que no volvería a ser él mismo al enterarse de que mamá y yo habíamos sido devorados por Buu. No hay forma de que pueda olvidar que, de una manera u otra, papá ha demostrado que nos quiere y se ha sacrificado en todo para estar con nosotros"

Bra sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hermano tan decidido, tan poco dispuesto a ceder en ese aspecto. ¿Estaba viviendo una mentira como ella la había estado viviendo o de verdad estaba dispuesto a perdonarle todo? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo? ¿Quizás porque no había visto las cosas que había hecho su padre cuando Buu estuvo a punto de acabar con ellos? Bra no lo sabía.

"Supongo que sería muy hipócrita juzgarle porque, al fin y al cabo, somos sus hijos y tenemos algo oscuro de él en nosotros"

Bra recordó la impactante figura de su hermano llorando cuando supo que había matado a cuatro personas. Podía verlo ahí, tan perfecto, intentando enmendar sus pecados, y también se vio a sí misma con Broly, besándolo, abrazándolo, pensando que lo quería y que lo protegería de su propia familia a sabiendas de que él los mataría, hiciera ella lo que hiciera.

Agarró la mano de Trunks y ambos hermanos entrelazaron sus dedos.

"Tú no te pareces en nada a papá, Trunks. Tú no"

Él no, pero ella sí. Demasiado.

[…]

_Día 164._

"Ya era hora de que vinierais" se quejó Bulma con actitud de reproche cuando Bra entró en el laboratorio, acompañada de su hermano, de Pan y de Uub.

Allí ya estaban todos reunidos. Goku descansaba sobre una silla frente a la enorme pantalla del ordenador de su madre, que ocupaba media pared de la sala. Se tragó un par de pastillas para contrarrestar el veneno que intentaba depurar y descompuso la cara, asqueado por ello. Sin embargo, eran mejor las pastillas que las agujas, mucho mejor. Gohan, junto a Bulma, tecleaba varios códigos en el ordenador que eran reflejados en la inmensa pantalla. A su lado, Picolo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lejos de ellos, en la otra punta de la sala, Vegeta lo analizaba todo de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared.

"Hemos descubierto algo que podría sernos de mucha ayuda" aseguró Gohan sin apartar la cabeza de la pantalla.

"Hemos desbloqueado el video que intentaste descodificar tú, Bra. Ha sido mucho más fácil gracias al trabajo que tú hiciste. Deberías dedicarte a esto" felicitó Bulma a su hija, risueña. Bra dejó escapar una falsa risita. No podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa de solo pensar en lo que podrían haber descubierto. Ya había sido suficientemente impactante descubrir que Broly había tenido alguna clase de relación con los boburrianos. No sabía si soportaría otra sorpresa. "Gohan y yo ya lo hemos visto, pero se nos han escapado muchísimas cosas, estoy segura. Además, nunca hemos visto a los boburrianos, así que no sabemos si se trata de un video sobre ellos o sobre otra raza. Por si fuera poco, no entendemos su lengua. Quizás tú la entiendas, cariño" insistió Bulma, refiriéndose a Vegeta con ese apelativo cariñoso que hizo que él pusiera los ojos en blanco y provocó sonrisas en los presentes. En todos menos, claro está, en Bra.

Vegeta anduvo hasta situarse en primera fila para captar mejor lo que se dijera y notó, claramente, cómo Bra se encogía cuando pasaba por su lado. No dijo nada, aunque su actitud y ese temor reverencial que nunca le había mostrado empezaban a preocuparlo.

"El video es un poco impactante, y no me hace gracia que tú lo veas, Pan, pero si quieres ser parte de los Guerreros Z de verdad, tendrás que ver cosas mucho peores" avisó Gohan a su hija. Pan asintió, seria y decidida a sacar todo el jugo que pudiera a semejante visión. Su padre, que no podía evitar la preocupación de herir la sensibilidad de su hija, hizo de tripas corazón y tecleó nuevamente para reproducir el video.

"Espero que saquéis algo en claro de todo esto, porque nosotros no sabemos qué pensar" añadió Bulma nuevamente. Los Guerreros Z se prepararon para captar el más mínimo detalle que pudiera serles útil, pero ninguno de ellos estaba verdaderamente preparado para lo que iban a ver. Bra juntó las manos frente a ella, nerviosa, enredando sus dedos. Suspiró antes de concentrarse en la pantalla.

La primera imagen que salió fue la de unas piernas azuladas y un suelo totalmente blanco antes de que aquello que hacía de cámara se estabilizara para enfocar una habitación repleta de instrumentos igual de claros, imposibles de catalogar, grandes y aparentemente amorfos para los guerreros. Para nada rústicos, parecían de una capacidad tecnológica impresionante. El ser que llevaba la cámara anduvo por la sala y enfocó varios objetos al azar. La cámara parecía moverse según su propia mirada, como si actuara como los ojos de la criatura. Probablemente era la propia diadema la que grababa, además de funcionar como un disco duro. Sobre una mesa plateada había varias diademas de braummuro, colocados de manera muy ordenada. Goku hizo una mueca en cuanto las vio, recordando el intensísimo dolor que le había causado una de ellas. Entonces la cámara giró hacia la otra punta de la sala, por donde se abrió una puerta mecánica hacia arriba, desapareciendo en el techo, para dejar pasar a una criatura de piel azulada, ojos oscuros, y pelo corto muy rojo. Apenas llevaba ropa, solo un pequeño traje que se adhería al cuerpo para ocultar pecho y entrepierna. A juzgar por los bultos que sobresalían de su torso, era una mujer.

"¡Abuelo!" exclamó Pan en cuanto la vio.

"Sí, es ella" aseguró Goku con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Os suena?"

"Es uno de los boburrianos que nos atacaron. Ella se quedó al margen mientras su compañera peleaba contra nosotros, pero estoy segura de que es ella. Creo que se llamaba Bia" aseguró la nieta de Goku.

"Entonces sí son los boburrianos. Vamos bien"

La tal Bia se acercó a la criatura que llevaba la cámara y sonrió enseñando un par de colmillos y encías oscuras. Dijo algo en una lengua que ninguno de ellos conocía y Vegeta frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza para intentar captar algo de la conversación que había entre esos dos. A espaldas de Bia, varios boburrianos más entraron en la sala y empezaron a dedicarse a sus tareas comunes. Bulma detuvo el video cuando la mujer paró de hablar y fue respondida por la voz masculina del _cámara_. Todos miraron a Vegeta, que no parecía muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

"Es una variante muy lejana del interplanetario estándar. No es algo que haya escuchado muy a menudo y no puedo descifrarlo del todo"

"Con que saques algo en claro nos basta" aseguró Gohan. Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo por entenderlo mejor cuando volvieron a poner el video desde el principio. Al volver al mismo punto, lo detuvieron.

"Creo que hablan sobre unos niños, unos recién nacidos"

"¿Recién nacidos? ¿Estás seguro?" indagó Goku.

"Ella dice algo sobre recién nacidos, sobre bebés y sobre embarazos, y él le pregunta si está todo bien con eso. No sé qué coño más están diciendo. Es una lengua evolucionada de lo que conozco"

"Está bien, sigamos. Quizás sepamos algo más cuando acabemos" Bulma volvió a iniciar el video y una nueva conversación que Vegeta intentó seguir a duras penas se formó entre esos dos seres.

Entonces, la escena se tornó grotesca y violenta. La cámara empezó a moverse de manera descontrolada. Los boburrianos que los acompañaban cayeron al suelo y mostraron una expresión horrorizada antes de correr hacia la puerta. El temblor se detuvo y un estruendo inmenso hizo que los espectadores arrugaran la cara, molestos por el fuerte sonido. La cámara empezó a moverse de manera descontrolada detrás de Bia, como si el que la sujetaba la siguiera corriendo sin parar. Ella atravesó la puerta blanca y los dos se vieron en mitad de un largo pasillo igual de blanco que todo lo demás. Un montón de boburrianos corrían de un lado para otro entre gritos, intentando huir de algo. La cámara se agitó y la pantalla se apagó durante unos segundos para volver a encenderse un tiempo después, mostrando entonces el paisaje de una ciudad de edificios totalmente blancos y amorfos, con dos soles brillando en la lejanía, con un cielo absolutamente oscuro a pesar de la luz. Una explosión hizo que varios edificios saltaran por los aires y todo volviera a temblar nuevamente. Los ciudadanos corrían despavoridos y otros muchos alzaban el vuelo para caer poco después, muertos por las letales bolas de energía que viajaban de un lugar a otro. El sonido de algo brillando en el oscuro cielo, cruzando la ciudad de parte a parte llegó hasta sus oídos, cortando el viento. Entonces, la cámara volvió a apagarse entre el pánico de los boburrianos y se encendió para mostrar la imagen del cielo oscuro, donde varios miembros de esa raza vestidos con armaduras y trajes de combate alzaban el vuelo para intentar atacar algo indefinido. Decenas de ellos cayeron de inmediato sobre el suelo y la cámara enfocó a uno. Su rostro estaba deformado, prácticamente no tenía cara. Era como si la cabeza le hubiera estallado.

La imagen volvió a desvanecerse y esta vez Bia y un boburriano más volaban hacia la entrada de lo que parecía una nave espacial estacionada, muy grande y de un gris claro. Los gritos y las explosiones se escuchaban por todas partes y el suelo se tambaleaba cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando Bia y el macho abrieron la puerta, el cámara se giró y vislumbró a una última boburriana que cargaba con un bebé en brazos, llorando y agitándose contra el cuerpo de ella. Goku y Pan achicaron los ojos, al igual que Uub. Los tres reconocieron en esa figura a la tal Baika, la que tantos problemas les había causado. Ella intentó llegar hasta el cámara con prisas, desesperada, y él la esperó en lugar de montarse en la nave. Pero Baika no pudo llegar a tiempo. De repente, sorprendiéndolos a todos y sobresaltando a los espectadores por el estruendo que invadió toda la sala al ver cómo se derrumbaba la pared en la pantalla, una gigantesca mano apareció y agarró el bulto que Baika tenía entre los brazos, aplastándolo brutalmente hasta que el brazo se llenó de una sustancia oscura y viscosa, sanguinolenta. El bebé dejó de llorar y Baika se quedó paralizada cuando aquella enorme figura hizo acto de aparición. La cámara gravó su ancha espalda cubierta por un instrumento oscuro que le recorría la espina dorsal, su cola agitándose en la baja espalda, su pelo de un amarillo verdoso, puntiagudo, sus músculos imposibles de describir.

Las manos de Bra se apretaron fuertemente mientras ella pedía, rogaba, que el ser que acababa de destrozar a ese bebé no fuera quien creía que era. Pero al parecer, nadie escuchó su súplica.

Él se volvió y clavó unos ojos totalmente blancos en la cámara que lo gravaba, en la persona que la portaba. Tenía el rostro totalmente enfebrecido, cubierto de sangre, sobre todo la comisura de los labios de un intenso rojo. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos reconocieron a ese ser de ultratumba en cuanto lo vieron. Bra quiso vomitar cuando Broly, transformado en el súper guerrero legendario, hizo amago de correr hacia la cámara, arrasando con todo a su paso, pero un boburriano que no habían visto hasta entonces apareció en escena tras Baika y golpeó su espalda, justo el lugar donde estaba ese instrumento adherido, clavando algo afilado en ella del color del oro. Broly cayó al suelo cuan largo era, soltando rugidos de dolor y cólera. Todos vieron entonces el arma homicida, lo peor para un saiyan, la espada dorada que ese boburriano tenía entre sus brazos, la espada de braummuro.

Aunque Baika y ese boburriano echaron a correr juntos hacia la nave, desesperados, Broly hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. Se levantó del suelo con el rostro desencajado y se llevó la mano a la espalda, arrancándose de cuajo la espada con las manos desnudas. Acto seguido corrió como un rinoceronte hasta la cámara y, con el humo de la piel quemada por el contacto de sus manos con el braummuro, llevó la espada hacia adelante y se detuvo. Sus ojos blancos parecían atravesar la pantalla. La cámara descendió y se pudo ver claramente cómo la espada de braummuro había atravesado el estómago del boburriano, que empezó a manar sangre oscura en grandes cantidades. Los ojos de Broly parecieron reflejar algo parecido a la satisfacción. Dijo algo… y lo que dijo sí se entendió, clarísimamente, en lengua saiyan. Vegeta lo tradujo casi al mismo tiempo que él pronunciaba las palabras con una voz antinatural, demoniaca.

"Te dije que nunca te perdonaría. Te dije que los mataría a todos" Broly hundió la espada aun más, hasta el mango, y entonces dio un tirón de ella hacia arriba y la sangre oscura manó a chorros, manchando su cara ya impregnada. "¡VETE AL INFIERNO!"

El boburriano que llevaba la cámara cayó al suelo, desangrándose. La espada de braummuro cayó sobre él cuando Broly, con las manos ensangrentadas por haber sujetado la espada, retrocedió y rugió como un animal encolerizado. Los machos que ya se habían adentrado en la nave agarraron rápidamente al herido y lo arrastraron al interior para atenderlo. Lo último que este vio fue a Broly dándoles la espalda, llevándose una mano al aparato que le cubría la columna vertebral y tirando de él con brutalidad. Se lo arrancó de cuajo junto a su propia piel, que quedó adherida al instrumento de tortura. Bra cerró los ojos entonces y Pan, a su lado, le apretó la mano y la imitó. Goku, Bulma, Gohan y también Trunks fruncieron el ceño, repugnados por la escena, empáticos ante tanto dolor. Vegeta y Picolo lo observaron impasibles, pero el namekiano no quiso ver más cuando le pareció ver, entre toda esa masa sanguinolenta, algo de hueso. La imagen se cortó, por suerte, y lo siguiente que se vio fue vagamente el interior de la nave espacial, volando a través del espacio, alejándose del planeta Boburria a gran velocidad. Los boburrianos que habían sobrevivido corrían de un lado a otro intentando socorrer al herido, que se mantenía quieto, observando su planeta natal desde la ventana de la nave.

Entonces, el planeta, de un color sumamente oscuro, tanto que parecía confundirse en la oscuridad del espacio, empezó a iluminarse y, poco a poco, como si fuera a cámara lenta, se desmoronó desintegrándose como si se tratara de un simple caramelo. Lo último que vio fue una luz cegadora atravesando el espacio, cruzándose con ellos a través de la ventana. La figura de Broly envuelto en una burbuja verdosa mientras atravesaba el espacio a toda velocidad quedó grabada en la retina del desconocido. Todos lo vieron y se preguntaron cómo demonios había sobrevivido a semejante herida en la espalda, cómo demonios podía estar tan entero cuando lo vieron por primera vez, qué clase de monstruo era y, sobre todo, dieron gracias por haberlo masacrado a tiempo. La única que vio algo que no se compaginaba con lo que pensaban los demás fue Bra. Ella fue la única a través de esa imagen que vio algo más aparte de la sangre escurriéndose por su espalda y por su boca, algo más aparte de su grotesca y dura expresión, algo más que el cuerpo de un monstruo. Ella vio sus lágrimas, porque así estaban sus ojos blancos. Tan brillantes por las lágrimas.

Broly estaba llorando.

El video terminó y un intenso silencio se formó en el laboratorio de Bulma. Ella, con un suspiro, apagó la pantalla del ordenador y anduvo hasta Vegeta, sintiendo las piernas flojas por la brutal escena. Por suerte, pudo recomponerse antes de empezar a hablar.

"¿Y bien? Yo y Gohan tenemos una hipótesis al respecto, pero ¿qué opináis vosotros?"

Aunque Picolo y Trunks tenían una vaga idea, no mencionaron palabra alguna. Las miradas se concentraban en Vegeta, el hombre que más sabía sobre lo que había en el exterior, lejos del planeta Tierra.

"Huumm" empezó a hablar, con los serenos ojos clavados en los de su futura esposa. "A juzgar por lo que tenemos, creo que son científicos locos por decirlo de alguna manera"

"¿Científicos locos? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Goku. Bulma, a su lado, sonrió. Ella y Gohan habían llegado a una conclusión muy parecida.

"Creemos que investigaban razas alienígenas, entre ellas la raza saiyan. Yo diría, por el largo repertorio de sujetos muertos que hay en sus datos, que experimentaban con ellos como si fueran cobayas de laboratorio, conejillos de indias. Si tenemos en cuenta la imagen del sujeto 813, ese tal Broly contra el que peleasteis una vez, diría que él también fue una cobaya de laboratorio hasta que logró escapar y, como ya hemos visto, masacrar a toda la especie boburriana por lo que le habían hecho" explicó Bulma, muy convencida.

"Hum… tiene sentido, pero me extraña que Paragus lo permitiera. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo" comentó Goku por lo bajo.

"¿Qué clase de padre le coloca a su hijo una diadema que puede causarle tanto daño? Además, intentó abandonarlo para que nos liquidara a nosotros y él muriera con el cometa Mori. Está claro que su hijo le traía sin cuidado" aseguró Picolo. Goku asintió débilmente y tosió un poco. Su rostro estaba compungido por la lástima. "Quizás esto explique por qué era tan agresivo. Si lo utilizaban como cobaya, lo pondrían hasta arriba de drogas y fármacos, y junto a las torturas… Seguramente es eso lo que lo volvió loco"

"No me gusta la pinta de esa espada" interrumpió Gohan. "Estaba hecha con braummuro, y todavía queda ese tal Benkas por venir, ¿no? Aparte de las mujeres boburrianas. Puede que uno de ellos traiga esa cosa y entonces estaremos fastidiados."

"¿Todavía más?" preguntó Trunks con sarcasmo. "En esa nave se montaron cuatro boburrianos y el herido. Por mucha tecnología que tengan, Broly lo destrozó por completo así que podemos darlo por muerto. Yo diría que vendrán dos más, a no ser que el otro muriera por el camino. Si nos ponemos en lo peor, serán cuatro contra todos nosotros"

"Si dos han destrozado a Goku, con cuatro tendremos serios problemas" calculó Picolo nuevamente. Bulma miró a su viejo amigo, que apagado después de tanto tiempo sin entrenar, empezaba a hacer decaer los ánimos. Si Goku se preocupaba, automáticamente todos lo hacían.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos viajaban por otros derroteros.

"No me gusta" comentó con voz apagada.

"Sí, estamos oficialmente jodidos" aseguró Bulma.

"No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que no me gusta lo que le hicieron a Broly. Me da… lástima. Él estaba ahí encerrado, solo, siendo torturado sin parar. Debió de sufrir muchísimo" automáticamente, al escuchar esto, Pan miró a Bra, cuya melena ocultaba sus ojos claros. Su amiga colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero cuando esta llegó a ella, Bra dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio a toda prisa.

"¡Bra!" la llamó Trunks, pero ella no se volvió.

"Déjala. Necesita estar sola" le recomendó Pan.

El hermano mayor estaba cada vez más perdido, al igual que el resto de los guerreros que no se imaginaban, ni por asomo, qué era aquello que tanto atormentaba a la chica. Ella era fuerte y orgullosa como su padre, y oír sus sollozos todas las noches después de tres días solo conseguía aumentar la inquietud de Vegeta. Él observó la pantalla del ordenador y luego a su futura mujer, que con la misma preocupación clavaba la mirada en la puerta por la que su hija acababa de salir. La cosa no podía seguir así.

[…]

El príncipe de los saiyans se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, todavía de noche, con la oscuridad del exterior combatiendo ferozmente contra la blancura de la nieve. Miró a Bulma, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su espalda, abrazada a él. Esa noche Vegeta se había mostrado más distante de lo habitual y ese había sido el resultado a diferencia de la postura a la que estaban acostumbrados. Daba igual cuánto hiciera por evitarlo, cuando se despertaba al día siguiente la cabeza de ella siempre estaba sobre su pecho, y eso le molestaba a sobremanera. No podía levantarse hasta que ella se despertara porque si lo hacía, Bulma empezaba a echar pestes por la boca con un enfado monumental, y eso hacía que automáticamente él también se enfadara. Los dos acababan dando vueltas por la cama gritándose y acababan teniendo sexo. Luego Bulma iba a trabajar y volvía todavía más enfadada porque había llegado tarde al trabajo. Por supuesto, las culpas iban para él. Su vida con esa mujer era un círculo vicioso que parecía no tener sentido, pero que de alguna manera lo tenía en una reconfortante y agradable rutina. ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho treinta años atrás? Treinta años juntos, con hijos y sin destruir planetas como había pensado que haría durante toda su vida.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama con cuidado y, en lugar de su espalda, colocó la almohada para que la mujer se aferrara a ella. Bulma la aceptó con un leve ronquido y él salió de la habitación dirigiéndole una última mirada. Cruzó los pasillos de la corporación lentamente y pudo ver a algunas personas durmiendo a través de las puertas abiertas. Krilín dormía sobre el pecho de su mujer, que permanecía quieta como una muerta, como si estuviera recargando las pilas. Vegeta sonrió con malicia, divertido por la ocurrencia. Al bajar a la primera planta oyó los ronquidos de Kakarotto retumbando contra las paredes. Era como el motor defectuoso de un tren poniéndose en marcha. Chichí dormía sobre su hombro cómodamente y, cuando él callaba, dejaba escapar unos pequeños ronquidos agudos. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco cuando Goku mencionó las palabras "carne de dragón salteada con verduras variadas y pescado blanco" entre ronquido y ronquido. Siguió caminando. Pan, frente a la habitación de sus padres, dormía con la cabeza colgando del colchón, enfundada en un infantil pijama de ositos de franela. En la habitación contigua, Gohan abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda, los dos profundamente dormidos.

Vegeta no quería ver más. Caminó hacia el exterior de la mansión y salió al jardín para dirigirse hacia la Cámara de Gravedad, cuya luz interior iluminaba el paisaje. Cerca de ella, Picolo y Uub levitaban, con la guardia alta mientras meditaban, por si acaso los boburrianos aparecían en plena noche. Cuando Vegeta pasó cerca de ellos para adentrarse en la cámara, Picolo rompió su meditación.

"No deberías impedirle que entrenara" le aconsejó él. "Tu hija es una guerrera nata, y de seguir así podría sernos de ayuda contra los boburrianos"

"Métete en tus asuntos, gusano" fue la única respuesta de Vegeta. Picolo, que estaba acostumbrado a semejantes contestaciones por parte del príncipe de los saiyans, siguió meditando sin decir una palabra, ignorándole por completo.

Vegeta utilizó el código que él mismo había impuesto a la cámara para permitirle entrar aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada por dentro. Él mismo, con el paso de los años, se había visto obligado a trabajar con esa máquina para perfeccionarla. No solo era un guerrero, sino también una persona instruida en la tecnología y en la ingeniería. Había visto maquinarías de todo tipo y eso, en ocasiones, era de gran ayuda para las invenciones de su propia mujer. Cuando introdujo el código, la puerta se abrió forzosamente emitiendo una luz roja de emergencia a la vez que los controles anulaban la gravedad utilizada hasta el momento. Cuando Vegeta se adentró en la cámara, la puerta se cerró automáticamente y el príncipe se quedó a solas frente a Bra, que en la otra punta de la sala se giró para encararle apartándose el sudor de la frente. Levitaba un poco y aterrizó con suavidad, colorada por el cansancio, con el pelo azul pegado a la cara. Llevaba puesta una ropa muy similar a la que el propio Vegeta usaba para pelear, pero de color negro y con los pantalones de licra por encima de las rodillas, pegados a unos muslos gruesos y cada día más duros y formados. Vegeta pudo ver los bíceps marcados, no tanto como los de los demás guerreros, pero lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta que el cuerpo de su hija se había transformado para adquirir las propiedades de un guerrero saiyan. Pasó del cuerpo de Bra a la pantalla que marcaba la gravedad que había estado usando. 154. Vegeta disimuló su sorpresa.

"Creía haberte dicho que no quería que entrenaras" la regañó.

"Y yo creía haberte dicho que tú a mí no me das órdenes. De todas formas no sé a qué viene esa réplica. Sabes que llevo semanas usando la Cámara de Gravedad por las noches. No sé por qué demonios vienes a molestarme precisamente ahora" Vegeta acentuó su ceño fruncido y el de Bra se relajó al ver la verdad impresa en sus ojos. "Lo estoy consiguiendo, ¿verdad? Estoy a un paso de transformarme, ¿no es así?"

El príncipe dio media vuelta sin responder a la pregunta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Vete a la cama, ahora. No quiero volver a verte aquí"

"No me da la gana" Vegeta se volteó, con el principio de una furia creciente.

"Estás llenando el cupo de insolencias que estoy dispuesto a permitirte, niña. Una más y no tendré tan clara la diferencia que hay entre tu hermano y tú, y te daré la paliza de tu vida"

Bra, lejos de sentirse intimidada, envalentonada después de tantos días sintiéndose vulnerable e impotente, ahora más poderosa y orgullosa que nunca al enterarse de que su poder estaba a punto de estallar, se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió con prepotencia.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre mi hermano y yo? ¿Qué él es un hombre, qué te tiene miedo y yo no, qué tiene más experiencia, qué tiene pene y yo vagina?"

"Que él es un guerrero de verdad y tú, en cambio, estás jugando a las muñecas duras con exceso de un orgullo que no vale para nada. Lo que demuestras es arrogancia pura, inútil y sin sentido. Lo que muestras es la arrogancia del ciego" Bra achicó los ojos y apretó los puños, mortalmente herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo. "Haznos un favor a todos y deja de perder el tiempo. Nunca formarás parte de los guerreros por mucho que lo intentes"

Bra estaba furiosa. Su carácter tenía letales altibajos desde hacía días y no podía más con ello. La preocupación que todos le profesaban y que ella odiaba, como si fuera una chica inocente que no pudiera defenderse ni luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. La necesidad de pelear palpitando en su sangre y la negación de su progenitor. La invasión de los boburrianos. El deseo de matarlos por lo que le habían hecho a Broly. La venganza, el orgullo, los recuerdos con un padre que era pura fachada, que no reconocía. ¿Quién era su padre, el violador y asesino príncipe Vegeta o el orgulloso y casi noble guerrero que ahora era? A esas alturas era innegable que la oscuridad atraía a su familia porque era lo que llevaban dentro. ¿Acaso la personalidad de su propio hermano era también una mentira creada solo para expiar sus crímenes? ¿Acaso por eso ella amaba a un asesino? Un asesino que aun ahora echaba de menos, por el que lloraba todas las noches, por el que deseaba hacerse fuerte. Un asesino que deseaba vengar destripando a los boburrianos. Un asesino al que no perdonaba después de lo que le había hecho, pero sin el que su vida parecía perder parte de su significado. Las emociones de Bra se peleaban. Su instinto saiyan atacaba brutalmente a sus sentimientos, reclamaba el dominio que le había sido negado durante tantos años. Clamaba por la libertad. Y ella se la concedió, por fin.

Y se lanzó contra su padre con el puño en alto y gritando de rabia e impotencia.

Vegeta la esquivó en el último momento y el puño de su hija impactó contra la puerta de la cámara, atravesándola limpiamente. Prácticamente arrancó el metal para volverse hacia a él haciendo uso de su gran agilidad y rapidez, y el príncipe se descubrió a sí mismo teniendo ciertas dificultades para esquivar los golpes veloces de su hija. Su técnica era buena, pero la furia y el orgullo la cegaban como le había ocurrido a él mismo durante años. Otro puño furioso atravesó los controles de la cámara y un montón de chispas saltaron y provocaron que la cámara brillara en una intensa luz rojiza.

"¡Pelea contra mí, cobarde!" chilló ella, y Vegeta se dio por enterado esta vez. Aunque no era su intención golpearla, cosa que nunca había hecho por mucho que lo hubiera desafiado, tuvo que tomar conciencia del escaso bien que le hacía dejando que diera palos de ciego. Era idéntica a él cuando, banalmente, intentaba alcanzar a Goku sin ser consciente de sus propias limitaciones. Un arrogante y prepotente demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la derrota.

Aunque ahora fuera diferente había cosas que no cambiaban nunca, así que Vegeta aprovechó los numerosos puntos flacos que su hija estaba dejando a la vista para golpear su barbilla con la palma de su mano hacia arriba y lanzarla hacia atrás. Por unos instantes Bra se llevó la mano al lugar golpeado con el sabor del óxido inundándole la boca. No le había dado tan fuerte como Broly, pero aun así había sido duro.

Si pensaba que iba a rendirse por eso, la llevaba clara.

Bra se lanzó contra él una vez más usando movimientos casi fugaces con las manos, rápidos y bien cargados que Vegeta esquivaba con relativa facilidad. Una patada voló hasta su cara y el príncipe se agachó. Sintió la potencia rozándole el oído y supo que un golpe suyo sería duro de soportar. ¿Quién demonios le había enseñado a atacar con tanta fuerza? Concentrar el ki en los puños y en las piernas no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos en semejante cantidad. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar montañas y provocar tsunamis, pero Vegeta pudo soportarlo. Detuvo su patada con el antebrazo y la agarró por el tobillo. Acto seguido la obligó a dar una vuelta en el aire al retorcerle la pierna y la alejó de sí, pero Bra cayó de pie y se precipitó nuevamente sobre él, sin descanso.

El orgullo recorría cada poro de piel del príncipe con cada certera técnica que su hija usaba contra él, con cada avance y con cada movimiento ágil aunque estuviera a años luz de superarle. Era buena, podía asegurar que más que él cuando llegó al planeta Tierra, quizás no tan perfeccionada, pero infinitamente más poderosa. Aunque sus fintas y ataques fueran rudos y un poco primitivos, eran efectivos. El mayor defecto que tenía era su arrogancia y su desconocimiento de sus propias limitaciones. Sin embargo, su resistencia era digna de admirar. Gastaba una considerable cantidad de ki y después de más de media hora intentando atizarle sin rozarle ni una vez, no parecía ni remotamente cansada. Buenos reflejos, buena técnica, agilidad, resistencia y un control equilibrado de su poder. Vegeta nunca hubiera creído que en menos de medio año conseguiría semejante nivel. Le hubiera gustado ver hasta donde alcanzaba su poder, porque estaba claro que su hija tenía un potencial incluso mayor que el que había visto en su primogénito, y más allá de eso. Se veía a leguas que necesitaba de la pelea tanto como él.

Después de algo más de una hora buscando que la furia de su hija desapareciera, Vegeta se recordó a sí mismo por qué no podía consentir que ella peleara, e hizo su primer movimiento grave contra ella. Dejó de esquivar sus ágiles puños para empezar a detenerlos usando manos y antebrazos, y en un momento clave, la agarró por la muñeca, dio una vuelta alrededor de ella y se colocó tras su espalda, retorciéndole el brazo y obligándola a agacharse por el terrible dolor que esa llave causaba. Bra ya conocía esa técnica. Broly la había usado contra ella en contadas ocasiones y el dolor era terrible. Los huesos crujían y, si se empleaba la fuerza suficiente hacia el lado adecuado, con un solo movimiento se astillaban y atravesaban los músculos provocando un dolor cegador. Bra apretó los dientes, conteniendo un chillido. A diferencia de Broly, su padre no empleaba ni la mitad de fuerza que él. El guerrero legendario la había hecho gritar y hasta llorar para que conociera plenamente el significado del dolor. Podía aguantarlo, pero el problema era deshacerse del agarre. Estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

"Estoy harto de tu inconsciencia, estoy harto de tu insubordinación, estoy harto de tus juegos. Tu madre y yo te hemos criado entre algodones para que no tuvieras que soportar la mierda que aguantó tu hermano, tanto Mirai como Trunks, para que no tuvieras que aguantar mi propia mierda, y esto es lo que recibimos a cambio. Está claro que he sido demasiado blando contigo" Bra puso los ojos en blanco cuando su padre le retorció la muñeca un poco más, pero contuvo el grito otra vez, poniéndose roja por el dolor. "Pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. Vas a comportarte como una humana normal y corriente, vas a callar y a obedecer. No me importa nada si estudias o no, si pasas el resto de tus días en la calle o pariendo críos como una maldita coneja. No volverás a pelear, no volverás a salir de esta casa hasta que aprendas cuál es tu jodido sitio y si tengo que matarte de hambre o partirte el brazo para ello, ten por seguro que lo haré"

"Eso lo sé perfectamente. No eres compasivo aunque se trate de tus propios hijos, ¿verdad?" Bra le miró de reojo. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y un ligerísimo tic sacudió el párpado de su padre al pasársele por la cabeza que ella pudiera _saberlo_.

Era imposible, pero eso solo consiguió irritarle y descontrolar la furia que llevaba dentro y que había conseguido calmar después de años entre su familia y los humanos. El brazo de Bra crujió y su hombro cedió, y esta vez ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

"No volverás a pelear. Promételo"

"¡No!" los gritos de su hija sacudieron las tripas de Vegeta cuando volvió a retorcerle la muñeca, a un pequeño paso de la ruptura. Muy por lo bajo, suspiró.

"Sé que eres orgullosa, maldita sea, pero hay momentos en los que eso no sirve. ¿Crees que a mí me ha servido para superar a Kakarotto? ¿Crees que me sirvió contra Feezer? ¿Crees que te hubiera servido a ti de nacer en el ejército de ese lagarto arrogante? Has tenido suerte, Bra. De haber nacido allí, ya estarías más que follada" Bra empezó a toser porque empezaba a salivar. No podía controlar su propia boca y un hilo de saliva descendió hasta su barbilla cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. Su padre había superado la barrera que Broly había establecido. Estaba siendo brutal con ella y su hombro ya estaba prácticamente desencajado.

Quiso preguntarle qué quería decir con eso de ser follada, pero solo nuevos gritos salieron de su boca. Vegeta supo que no debería haber dicho eso en cuanto ella no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Para!"

"¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu jodida vida, Bra! ¡ESTO NO ES UN PUTO CAPRICHO! ¡Vuelve a ser la de siempre, vuelve a tu ropa, a tus amigos humanos, a tu vida de niñata malcriada y olvídate de esto!"

"¡NO!" Bra estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de la impotencia. ¿Por qué todos le negaban lo que de verdad deseaba? ¿Por qué no podía tomar su propio camino? Había visto su verdadera vocación, su objetivo en la vida y lo había sentido palpitando en su pecho con cada golpe que había recibido. Incluso ahora, con el brazo a punto de romperse, sentía el fuego que recorría su sangre y estallaba en su pecho intentando mitigar el dolor y contraatacar, colérica.

Bra ya no tenía autocontrol. Si dejaba la pelea no solo tendría que olvidarse de lo que más le gustaba hacer convirtiéndose en eso que había intentado fingir durante años, en esa muñequita sin iniciativa propia y sin un objetivo, sin decisiones salvo qué zapatos ponerse para salir a la calle con unos humanos que, a la vez que adoraba, odiaba por retenerla allí, en ese planeta que también amaba, pero que a veces le parecía demasiado pequeño para alguien como ella. Bra era superior, como Goku y como Vegeta, y mucho más como Broly que ningún otro. Era superior y no soportaba pasar desapercibida como una vulgar y simple humana. Los saiyans eran cercanos a una divinidad, nacidos para ser odiados y adorados, no para caminar entre insignificantes hormigas. Debían proteger a los humanos, sí, como los auténticos dioses, pero no caminar entre ellos. Bra no podía consentirlo. Al igual que tampoco podía consentir que lo único que la unía a Broly desapareciera.

Él era el guerrero legendario y ella la princesa de su raza. Ya había permitido bastante, ya había sufrido demasiado, sobre todo él. No podía dejar que la odiara para siempre y ella tampoco podía odiarlo. Simplemente no podía perdonar lo que le habían hecho y lo que intentaban hacerle a ella. ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? Apuñalarle por miedo a su poder y romperle un brazo por temor también a su creciente poder. ¿No era lo mismo? Bra no podía permitir semejante degradación. Bra no quería no volver a verle, y ellos no tenían derecho a impedírselo. Ya habían hecho bastante por los dos. Ya era suficiente que nunca pudieran estar juntos.

Bra era la princesa de los saiyans y nadie tenía derecho a negarle nada.

"Yo…" murmuró, y por un instante Vegeta aflojó el agarre al pensar que su hija iba a rendirse al fin. Fue blando y estúpido al no pensar que era su hija de la que hablaba, que el orgullo corría por sus venas y que la rabia también. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Bra lo miró con unos ojos sádicos y demenciales, se dio cuenta cuando un brillo que provocó un pequeño chispazo sobre su propia mano emanó de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta cuando su pelo se agitó en el aire, erizándose como el de un erizo. "¡Yo soy la princesa de los saiyans y tú no tienes derecho a negarme nada, MALDITO GUSANO!"

Y estalló… literalmente.

La meditación de Picolo y Uub se fue al cuerno cuando la Cámara de Gravedad dejó ver una luz cegadora que iluminó el jardín unos instantes antes de explotar con un estruendo arrollador. Los dos observaron con la boca abierta las piezas prácticamente desintegrándose en el aire. En el interior de la corporación, Goku dio un salto tan grande de la cama, que Chichí cayó al suelo de cara. Un grito salió de su boca, pero su marido se levantó y anduvo tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta antes de que el estruendo resonara en el jardín y las luces iluminaran las habitaciones.

Bulma saltó, sobresaltada y con el corazón en el puño, cuando el estruendo llegó a sus oídos. Miró el lugar que Vegeta ocupaba en la cama, vacía a las cuatro y media de la mañana, y se levantó, se puso su bata de seda y corrió hacia el exterior. Los cimientos de la casa temblaron. En apenas treinta segundos, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban fuera preparados para el combate, pero los boburrianos no estaban en ninguna parte. Solo Vegeta, en mitad del jardín, limpiándose el labio partido con una mano, parecía saber qué ocurría.

"¡Vegeta!" lo llamó Gohan, confuso, haciendo amago de ir hasta él para socorrerle, pero Goku lo detuvo alzando un brazo. Sus ojos brillaban como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y una sonrisa emocionada se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

"Lo ha conseguido. Ella es la primera chica que lo hace" Gohan no lo entendió. No hasta que su visión se desvió hacia la figura brillante que apartaba los restos de la cámara con la mano, elevándose entre ellos, flotando, derritiendo la nieve a su paso.

Todos, excepto Goku y el propio Vegeta, abrieron la boca y observaron, patidifusos, el aspecto de la primera mujer que alcanzaba el nivel de súper saiyan en aquella familia, además de en toda la historia. Su pelo flotaba sobre su cabeza, como si una corriente de aire perpetua lo elevara hacia arriba desde el suelo. Su flequillo, que siempre había sido largo hasta los ojos, formaba un único mechón de pelo que caía erizado a un lado de su cara. Sus ojos no eran verdes como los de los saiyan masculinos, sino de un azul electrificado. Sus facciones eran totalmente agresivas, sin lugar para la compasión, más rudas y alargadas. Los músculos de piernas y brazos eran muy superiores a los de cualquier chica humana, pero de alguna manera eso no la hacía ver grotesca, solo poderosa y temible. Bra flotó en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Su aura amarilla derritió toda la nieve que cubría la hierba del jardín.

"¿Esa es… mi hermana?" preguntó Trunks, incrédulo.

"¡ARRRGG! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Yo quería ser la primera que lo consiguiera!" exclamó Pan pateando el suelo.

"¡No me gusta nada!" chilló entonces Bulma, que llegó al lado de su hijo respirando agitadamente después de semejante carrera. "No quiero que mi hija sea una forzuda. ¡Bra, deshaz esa cosa ahora mismo! ¿De verdad quieres estar así toda tu vida? ¡Ya no podrás ponerte la ropa que tanto te gusta!" Bulma lanzó un suspiro al aire. "Con lo bonita que era de pequeña… ¡Esto es tu culpa, Vegeta! ¿Qué le has dicho a la niña para cabrearla tanto?"

Sin embargo, nadie respondió a las insistencias de Bulma, que se cruzó de brazos, indignada ante semejante muestra de indiferencia para con ella. La científica observó lo que quedaba de la cámara de gravedad y luego vio el brazo de su hija, que caía de manera extraña sobre su costado, desencajado. Sorprendida y furiosa al hacerse una vaga idea de lo ocurrido, se volvió hacia su marido.

"¡Vegeta!" le gritó, y él se volvió con ojos escrutadores.

"¡CIERRA EL PUTO PICO, MUJER!" fue su escueta y agresiva respuesta. Bulma no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sintiéndose insultada, intentó ir hacia ellos, pero su hijo mayor la detuvo agarrándola por la cintura con gesto grave. Bulma supo entonces que la situación no era tan cómica como pensaba. "Bra, deshaz la transformación ahora mismo. ¡Ya!" le ordenó el príncipe a su hija, tajante, pero las expresiones graves de su padre ya no hacían el más mínimo efecto en ella.

"Por última vez, papá, ¡tú no tienes derecho a pedirme eso!" exclamó, poco dispuesta a escuchar a nadie. Transformarse no solo había aumentado su poder de manera desproporcionada, sino también su ira y sus propios sentimientos. "¿Tanto miedo le tienes a esto?" cuestionó, mirándose la mano del único brazo sano cargada de energía. "¿Tanto miedo le tienes a que me hieran durante una pelea? ¿O acaso es que tienes miedo de en qué pueda convertirme, papá? ¿Temes que sea como tú acaso, una asesina, una genocida, una princesa arrogante y sin escrúpulos capaz de dejarse controlar por el poder solo para tener un poco más de dignidad?" Bra se sentía superior. En aquellos momentos, con todos sorprendidos y recién despertados, pillados por sorpresa, ella relucía como una diosa. En cierta manera, ella era la más poderosa de momento. Lo sintió en el ki que la rodeaba, en la electricidad que parecía impedir el acercamiento de todo aquel que intentara tocarla. Bra creyó en su propia inmunidad y, sin más, apuntó a sus compañeros y familiares con el brazo sano estirado y la mano abierta. Los saiyan fruncieron el ceño ante el gesto, sintiéndose amenazados.

Era la viva imagen de Vegeta recién poseído por Babidi años atrás. Su misma sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¡No me obligues a ponerme serio contigo, niña!" le amenazó Vegeta, que en cuestión de segundos se interpuso entre ella y los demás por si acaso una ráfaga de energía escapaba de su recién descubierto poder. Él también lo recordaba, mejor que nadie. La gratificación, el subidón de poder, la impresión de que nada ni nadie podría derrotarle. Lo había sentido la primera vez que se había transformado, y lo había vuelto a sentir cuando fue poseído.

Todo el mundo sabía qué había ocurrido cuando se dejó poseer por Babidi.

"Tranquilo, papá. Yo no soy como tú" se burló ella con una sonrisa cargada de maldad y prepotencia. "Yo soy la princesa que nuestra raza se merece, no una farsante como tú. Soy justa, soy poderosa y, desde luego, nunca atacaría a mi propia familia. Yo nunca le pondría la mano encima a un bebé que no puede defenderse. ¿Dónde está la nobleza en ello? Nunca lo haría, aunque en nuestra real familia parece ser un requisito, ¿verdad? ¡Como lo que tu padre, mi abuelo, le hizo a Broly!"

"Me tienes hasta los cojones con eso. ¿Qué coño tiene que ver Broly contigo? ¡Ni siquiera le conociste!" los ojos de Bra taladraron los de Vegeta y su aura, unida al inmenso aumento de ki, creció por la rabia.

"¡Tiene todo que ver! ¡Solo era un bebé y le apuñalaron para que tú pudieras gobernar en paz! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, papá, tuya y de tu pútrida nobleza, de ese padre tuyo al que me avergüenza llamar abuelo, ese padre al que tú imitas! Seguro que era tan mal rey como tú lo hubieras sido" a Vegeta se le agotó su, ya de por sí, escasa paciencia. Sin más, sin temer que ella lo atacara, se acercó hasta tenerla frente a frente y, dejándola en el sitio por el extraño y paternal movimiento, descargado de fuerza saiyan, le dio una buena bofetada que hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Los ojos azul eléctrico se agrandaron, no por el dolor, que casi había sido nulo, sino por ese gesto que nunca había tenido con ella. Vegeta jamás le había levantado la mano, nunca. Si alguien había tenido que castigarla por algo o darle un par de azotes en el culo, solo Bulma se había encargado de hacerlo. Su propia madre pareció gratamente sorprendida cuando la abofeteó, y miró a ambas figuras alternativamente, sin saber de qué lado ponerse.

"Vuelve a insultar a tu estirpe y te rompo el cuello, niñata" la amenazó. "Te guste o no eres mi hija. Siéntete orgullosa porque de no ser por lo que soy, tú no habrías nacido"

"Lo último que haría es sentirme orgullosa de ser la hija de un violador y de un asesino de embarazadas, de un filicida" contestó, tenaz, incapaz de contener lo que llevaba días aguantando decir. Y lo hizo alto y claro.

Esta vez, Vegeta no fue capaz de volver a golpearla. Se apartó de ella, retrocedió como si acabara de clavarle un puñal en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y se estuviera desangrando por ello. La miró como si fuera el fantasma de su propio padre, del rey Vegeta, que había vuelto de entre los muertos para torturarle con su presencia. Un silencio que decía más de lo que Vegeta quería oír pareció extenderse entre los que allí estaban presentes. Bulma frunció el ceño, confusa ante la afirmación de su hija, tanto como pudieran estarlo los demás.

Todos excepto Goku, que achicó los ojos y apretó los puños al oír eso.

"Bra, no…" intentó interceder para defender a su amigo, el guerrero más poderoso después de él, aquel al que le profesaba un respeto reverencial, aunque no se lo demostrara. Se habían fusionado dos veces y en esas dos fusiones, habían compartido mente y cuerpo. Aunque no le gustara, Goku se había visto obligado a ver más de lo que quería ver en ambas ocasiones. Los pensamientos de Vegeta, su comportamiento, sus recuerdos… nada de eso era un secreto para él.

Pero eso nadie lo sabía, y Bra se volvió a él hecha una furia.

"¡Cierra la boca, Kakarotto!" le gritó, y Goku se tragó las palabras, sorprendido al ver que ella también había empezado a usar su segundo nombre, ese que no le gustaba nada. "Sé lo de Germera, sé lo de la reina Bengala y sé lo de mi medio hermano" le aseguró Bra.

Vegeta ya había sentido antes esa sensación. La sensación de que el mundo se viene abajo, de que todo por lo que se ha luchado se desintegra convirtiendo tu vida en un infierno, en un punto cero. Lo sintió cuando su planeta desapareció; lo sintió cuando Goku murió dejándole sin objetivo en la vida; lo sintió cuando se enteró de que Bulma y Trunks habían sido devorados por Buu años atrás; lo sintió cuando… prefería no recordarlo. Lo estaba sintiendo ahora otra vez, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto para no perder la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo enfermo de solo pensar en el odio y en el desprecio que su hija, su niña, sentía hacia él en ese momento. Se estaba poniendo enfermo de solo pensar en lo que sentirían Trunks y Bulma al ser conocedores de ese secreto que había guardado tan celosamente.

"¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?" preguntó y, con ello, lo reconoció todo. Aunque Bra sabía que Broly no mentía, escucharlo en boca de su padre solo consiguió sacudirle el pecho todavía más. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que aguantó con orgullo.

"Lo de los planetas puedo entenderlo. Lo del genocidio… prefiero no pensar en ello. Pero lo de mi medio hermano… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel? ¡Aunque no la quisieras a ella, aunque la violaras, él era tu hijo, nuestro hermano!"

"¿De qué demonios está hablando la niña, Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma entonces. Los brazos de Trunks, que hasta entonces habían estado sujetando a su madre, decayeron.

"Oh, por… ni hablar. Yo no quiero saber nada de esa mierda" aseguró, y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar en casa, esquivando la mirada de todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Estaba tocado. Semejante afirmación le provocaba una furia creciente que solo podía descargar en contra de su hermana por hundir sus fantasías de ser el hijo de alguna clase de súper héroe, una imagen que se había formado el día que su padre se sacrificó por su familia.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Vegeta era cualquier cosa menos un héroe.

Bra dio un paso al frente cuando notó que su padre estaba temblando. Sintió las miradas de todos los demás puestas en ellos y deseó que desaparecieran. ¿Por qué los Guerreros Z tenían que estar siempre unidos? Los odiaba por ello.

"¿También pensaste en matarnos a Trunks y a mí cuando te enteraste de que mamá estaba embarazada? ¿Pensaste en destriparla para acabar con nuestras vidas? ¡Vamos, dilo, sé sincero!" Vegeta sintió que la cólera resurgía en sus venas al ver la crueldad de la que él había hecho gala años atrás en los ojos de su hija. Así que era eso lo que se sentía… estaba claro que el destino acababa de devolverle todas sus maldades. Pero él no iba a hacer menos.

Al fin y al cabo, el origen de todo ese mal era él mismo.

"¡SÍ, LO PENSÉ!" admitió, alto y claro, y Bra casi pudo ver un rastro de orgullo cuando lo dijo. "¡Es más, si hubieras nacido tú antes en lugar de Trunks, lo habría hecho, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberte arrancado de los brazos de tu madre cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡CAUSARÍAS MENOS PROBLEMAS SI TE HUBIERA DESTRIPADO!"

Y todo lo que dijo era cierto. Y Bra lo supo con solo mirarle a los ojos. Y todos lo supieron con solo oír su voz, incluido Trunks en el interior de la casa, que asumió el golpe con un suspiro que se tragaba todos sus sentimientos de idealización por su padre. Incluida, sobre todo, Bulma.

Y dolió… demasiado.

Bra no pudo reprimir las lágrimas esta vez. Un borbotón se derramó por sus mejillas al descubrir que Broly tenía razón en todo. Ahora lo veía claro. Se sentía atraída por un monstruo porque su padre era otro monstruo, y ella, por defecto, también lo era.

"¿Y ahora te pones a llorar? ¿No era eso lo que querías saber?" le preguntó su padre con los dientes chirriando bajo sus labios, indagando y metiendo el dedo en la herida recién abierta. "La verdad es que a ti no te quería. Estábamos bien solo con Trunks y tú lo has jodido todo" esas palabras volvían a ser verdad, pero Bra las malinterpretó por completo. De allí, el único que conocía las auténticas connotaciones de esa afirmación era Goku, que se llevó una mano a la frente al ver cómo su amigo terminaba de destrozar su propia vida.

Bra solo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

"Nunca fuiste mejor que Freezer"

Y Vegeta solo tenía algo que _hacer_ al respecto. Y de acuerdo, aquello no era algo que había querido hacer, pero no pudo controlarlo cuando _ciertos recuerdos_ se pasearon libremente por su cabeza al oír esa afirmación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la transformación de su hija se había deshecho. Su pelo volvía a tener el mismo color que el de su madre y estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, con una mano tapándole la nariz y la boca. Vegeta sentía los nudillos entumecidos y también sintió el corazón enturbiado cuando vio a Bulma agachándose frente a su hija con gesto grave para analizar su nariz rota y sangrante junto a su mejilla completamente amoratada. La bata de su mujer se empapó en sangre cuando obligó a su hija a alzar la cabeza.

El fino oído de Vegeta se fue al traste. De repente, ya no podía oír nada, solo ver lo que acababa de hacerle a su familia. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja de plástico desde la que podía verse todo pero por la que solo se oían los golpes de aquello contra lo que chocaba en el exterior. Alzó la mano y se miró los nudillos ensangrentados antes de estirarla hacia sus dos mujeres para intentar arreglar lo irreparable, pero su mano fue detenida por el rostro de Trunks, que se interpuso entre los tres con el rostro compungido por la rabia. Padre e hijo se miraron. El padre supo que su hijo estaba dispuesto a echarse encima de él para no permitirle ver un nuevo amanecer si se acercaba a su madre y a su hermana otra vez. Tal y como había supuesto que pasaría, había perdido el respeto que le tenía al ver un espectáculo tan lamentable. Vegeta se tambaleó un poco, alejándose de su familia para asimilar qué acababa de hacerles en cuestión de segundos. No podía valorar el daño hecho sin mirar a Bulma, pero sabía la verdad sin ni siquiera tener que acercarse. Como cualquier madre decente, Bulma amaba mucho más a sus hijos de lo que podía amar al padre de los mismos, y él lo comprendía porque también lo hacía.

Por lo tanto, no había perdón negociable.

Kakarotto se acercó a él con intención de calmarle, pero Vegeta apartó la mano que intentó posarse sobre su hombro de un manotazo.

"Déjame en paz" declaró, y acto seguido salió volando, lejos, a gran velocidad.

No fue el único. En cuanto Bra se recuperó del aturdimiento por el tremendo puñetazo recibido, se puso en pie y, apartando la mano de Bulma que pretendía calmarla y mantenerla a su lado, llorando a lágrima viva, alzó el vuelo.

"¡Bra, vuelve!" la llamó su madre, pero ella partió en dirección contraria a Vegeta, demasiado dolida y alterada como para detenerse. Necesitaba estar a solas urgentemente. Bulma hizo amago de correr en busca de una de las cápsulas que contenían naves aéreas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta Trunks la agarró por la muñeca.

"Déjalo, mamá. Ya es suficiente por esta noche"

Suficiente. Para Bulma Brief nunca era suficiente. Sin embargo, en cuanto se quedó quieta rodeada por amigos visiblemente preocupados por ella y por lo que acababa de suceder, se percató y recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de ver y oír. Su mente todavía no lo había asimilado del todo. Su futuro marido, el hombre con el que había pasado los últimos treinta años de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, la persona a la que definitivamente amaba, había sido un violador que había matado a su propio hijo. Había pensado en matarla a ella de igual manera cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y le había roto la nariz a su hija sin el más mínimo escrúpulo.

Su familia acababa de desintegrarse.

"Oh…" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer rendida en brazos de su hijo, a punto de perder la consciencia. Sinceramente, le hubiera gustado perderla… para siempre.

[…]

Aunque fuera de noche, las entrañas de aquel lugar siempre brillaban en la oscuridad. Era la luz más natural nunca vista, emergiendo desde el interior de la madre tierra. Era el corazón de la naturaleza y la sangre de la misma lo que corría entre las rocas de la montaña llevándoselo todo a su paso, eran sus óvulos maltrechos lo que el enorme ojo de fuego escupía. Era la entrada al mismo infierno. El volcán activo hacía resplandecer la noche. Brillaba y atraía a todo aquel que pudiera verlo desde el cielo, aunque si uno se acercaba demasiado podía resultar letal.

Solo unos pocos conocían las propiedades que podía brindarles su escondite, y el guerrero legendario se arrepintió de habérselo contado a su alumna cuando emergió a la superficie del mismo después de medio día de profundo sueño entre la ardiente lava. Podría dormir días enteros en el interior del volcán si su estómago no se quejara o, en ese caso, si algo no lo despertaba. Los lloros incidían bajo tierra y destrozaban sus sensibles oídos. Colérico por haber sido despertado de su letargo, y todavía alterado después de la pelea que había tenido con esa traidora llamada Bra, emergió desde las entrañas del volcán envuelto en una burbuja verdosa que creaba su propio oxígeno y mantenía la temperatura que él precisara, ajena a la del exterior. De no ser por ello no habría soportado los últimos días ahí metido, acumulando poder, recuerdos y rabia para estar preparado y aniquilar rápidamente el planeta donde se situaba junto a todos los que habitaran en él. Eso incluía a la familia de su alumna, a esta misma y, por encima de todo, a esos boburrianos que no había visto, pero que por la mera posibilidad de que estuvieran allí, ya merecía la pena matar.

Cuando salió del interior del volcán, la lava se escurrió por la burbuja, salpicando el suelo y dejando ver su enorme y brillante cuerpo de guerrero legendario. Era un titán en un paisaje demasiado silencioso y oscuro a punto de volarlo todo por los aires para hacer remitir esos horribles sollozos, pero sus ojos blancos captaron a tiempo a la figura que descansaba sobre las rocas que impedían que la lava se desprendiera, encogida sobre sí misma abrazándose las piernas con un brazo, llorando sin parar. Su pelo azul se sacudía en el aire, que olía profundamente a azufre.

Broly la reconoció de inmediato. ¿Quién más, aparte de ella, tenía ese extraño color de pelo y se escondería en un volcán activo para llorar? Sí, la reconoció. Su atronadora voz rasgó la noche como el rugido de un trueno antes de descender sobre ella con el puño en alto.

"¡Te dije que si volvía a verte, te destriparía!" la amenazó, dispuesto a golpearla y mandarla al otro mundo.

Broly nunca descubriría si habría sido capaz de matarla en esa ocasión o no, porque Bra se giró en cuanto lo oyó y su rostro magullado, su nariz rota y sangrante, media cara morada y su labio partido quedaron a la vista de él. Poco tardó en descubrir su brazo dislocado y sus brillantes lágrimas. Entonces, los ojos inhumanos de Broly se agrandaron y su cuerpo quedó paralizado. Mientras ella se levantaba sin dejar de llorar, una única pregunta pasaba por la cabeza del guerrero legendario. ¿Quién había tenido cojones? Pensó en los boburrianos, pero si hubieran sido ellos Bra sería ahora un nuevo conejillo de indias en lugar de estar allí con él. Ella dio un paso al frente, acercándose, y resolvió su duda sin tener que dar nombres.

"Tenías razón. Tú tenías razón en todo, Broly" le dijo, y él se preguntó a qué se refería hasta que su mente captó las últimas palabras que le había dirigido, las causantes de esa disputa y separación. Por supuesto, le había dado miles de vueltas a esa conversación aunque había intentado ignorar esos recuerdos que tanto lo habían desconcentrado. Aunque había intentado deshacerse de ellos, le había resultado imposible. Se acordaba perfectamente.

Y no tardó nada en atar cabos.

"Vegeta…" ese nombre fue el único en salir de su boca antes de dar media vuelta para alzar el vuelo.

"¿Adónde vas?" cuestionó ella.

"Pegarte es lo último que ha hecho antes de que lo reviente"

"¡NO!" chilló. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Broly sintió la presión de su único brazo sano rodeándole la cintura. Con la forma del guerrero legendario era tan grande que ella apenas alcanzaba su cadera.

"¡Déjame, Bra!" le gritó, pero ella no le escuchó. "¿Para qué has venido si no quieres que lo haga? ¡Admítelo, tú también quieres que lo mate!"

"¡No entiendes nada!"

"¿Qué debería entender aparte de la paliza que te ha dado?"

"¡Que es mi padre y aunque me haga daño, le quiero!" Broly dejó de agitarse, aun furioso. No podía entender esa relación tan dañina entre padre e hija, no podía… porque le recordaba demasiado a él mismo y a lo estúpido que había sido al intentar comprender las motivaciones de su propio padre para traicionarle años atrás.

"¿Por qué demonios has venido a por mí entonces?"

"Porque no sabía adónde ir y… porque quería verte sobre todas las cosas" Broly no sabía qué hacer. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. En aquella forma más parecida a la de una bestia no podía sentir más que rabia y descontrol, o al menos era lo que siempre había sentido cuando la alcanzaba. Pero cuando se volvió hacia ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura y analizar bien sus heridas, ese sentimiento ciego desapareció. Los ojos de Broly trasformado causarían pavor a cualquiera, pero cuando Bra los miró sin dejar de llorar, lo único que sintió fueron ganas de abrazarle.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando le rodeó el musculoso cuello con un único brazo y hundió la cabeza en él. Para Broly, el contacto fue impactante y ansiado. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de _esa_ forma en _esa_ forma. No lo dijo, pero cuando su gran mano se posó sobre su cabeza azul con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz mientras la cogía en brazos con su otra mano, supo que también había querido verla sobre todas las cosas.

Aun así, no se olvidaría de lo que había pasado fácilmente. Vegeta lo pagaría caro. Y no sería el único. Bra se había transformado y el trato se había cumplido. Ya no había nada que pudiera desviar a Broly de su objetivo.

¿O sí lo había?


	16. Sujeto 813

Chicas y chicos, siento mucho el retraso. Esta vez han sido dos semanas enteras pero me ha costado la misma vida actualizar y escribir esto, de verdad, aunque he intentado que fuera pronto para agradecer los casi 50 REWIENS que ha tenido el último capítulo. En serio, de 194 a 241. ¡Increíble! Y yo que pensaba que no os gustaría porque Broly apenas salía, ¡pero veo que me equivocaba! Espero que este capítulo, totalmente revelador en numerosísimos aspectos (sobre todo al final) también tenga muchos *o* Debo recordar que si queréis que responda a vuestros rewiens tenéis que estar registrados porque por aquí no se puede, pero en fin. En principio el próximo capítulo será colgado el próximo domingo, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Es lo más seguro, eso sí.

Antes de empezar a hablaros del capítulo, quiero que sepáis una cosa. Esto no va para muchos de vosotros, pero hay otros que sí pueden darse por aludidos, otros que no diré porque ni siquiera están registrados y eso da muuuuucho que pensar. El caso es que debéis tener en cuenta que yo esto lo escribo porque quiero y sin ganar nada a cambio, por lo que escribo cuando quiero y nadie tiene el más mínimo derecho a reclamarme nada, a decir cosas como que debo capítulos por retrasarme X tiempo, etc. Es absurdo, esto es un fic, y de hecho como lectora de este fandom creo que soy, casi con total seguridad, una de las escritoras más constantes y que actualiza más deprisa, así que las quejas en ese aspecto para quien las tenga se las pueden ahorrar, porque no por quejarse SIN RAZONES (si me dais motivos estaré encantada) voy a actualizar más rápido, y si hay algún problema al respecto uno siempre puede salir de aquí de manera respetuosa sin dejar mensajes hirientes e inmaduros que ni siquiera me molestaré en responder y que acabaré borrando si lo considero oportuno n.n Tened en cuenta que yo escribo cuando puedo, y si me retraso semanas, por algo será y punto. De hecho, no tengo ni que dar explicaciones en ese aspecto, solo digo eso.

Por lo demás, acepto críticas como siempre he dicho siempre y cuando no sean groseras, con ánimo de ofender, sin sentido o para vacilarme. Es decir, acepto críticas constructivas y opiniones siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas del tipo: "qué asco de historia, deja de escribir, no es lo tuyo". Aceptaría esta crítica si por lo menos uno me diera una razón para pensar así, pero si se limitan a decir eso sin explicarse, pueden ahorrarse el rewien. Nos ahorraremos tiempo los dos.

Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, dejo que leáis el nuevo capítulo que a mí, sinceramente, me ha gustado mucho escribir. Por fin se saben partes interesantes sobre la vida de Broly, por fin se sabe por qué Bra atrae a tantos seres indeseables y, además… esto no os lo digo porque os fastidiaría mucho, solo digo que me encantará saber vuestra opinión cuando leáis el final de este capítulo xD. ¡NI SE OS OCURRA LEERLO ANTES PORQUE OS FASTIDIARÁ TODA LA HISTORIA! Leedlo ordenadamente y a ver con qué os encontráis n.n

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo número 16 de Instinto animal.

**Capítulo 16**

**Sujeto 813**

_Día 165._

Broly casi había sentido su dolor cuando le colocó la nariz en su sitio aferrándola con los dedos de sus grandes manos. Él no solía ser empático ni tampoco compasivo, pero algo había en Bra que le instaba a no desear su sufrimiento, a repelerlo e incluso a protegerla de él. Le colocó el brazo con mayor dificultad porque sus sollozos incontrolables le molestaban hasta provocarle un claro dolor de cabeza. Después de semejante espectáculo Bra ocupó la cama donde él dormía y Broly, incómodo, se dejó caer a los pies de la misma, escuchando su errática respiración. Odiaba que llorara. Odiaba que cualquiera lo hiciera, pero sobre todo odiaba que alguien lo hiciera porque su padre fuera un cabrón sin escrúpulos. Tarde o temprano Bra tendría que darse cuenta de que su padre era como todos, especialmente Vegeta. No era una novedad.

"¿No piensas decir nada?" preguntó ella tras un rato de intensos lloros.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que diga? Ya te lo avisé."

"Algo más aparte de eso, mono estúpido" lo insultó, irritada por semejante respuesta.

"Que dejes de llorar. Me molestan tus lloriqueos"

"¡Eres un completo idiota, Broly!" el susodicho pataleó ligeramente. Su cola daba golpecitos contra el suelo en un intento por controlar su rabia. "Dime algo que me consuele, solo eso"

Broly alzó la cabeza al techo, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué debería decir. Sospechaba que mencionar que eran las seis de la mañana y que quería dormir no le sentaría bien. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar otro Yeti para arrancarle la piel y ofrecerle la carne de regalo, pero volvió a caer en la cuenta de que eso no era adecuado. Por lo que había visto en la tele, las chicas humanas preferían joyas, flores o viajes en cruceros antes que carne recién cazada. Sabía que Bra no era una humana normal y corriente, pero también sabía que no le gustaba la carne cruda y que lo que más adoraba que le regalaran era ropa y zapatos. Él no entendía esa extraña obsesión con la ropa, así que menos entendía todavía esos nombres de diseñadores raros. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber qué era un diseñador de moda.

Broly se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la nuca sobre el colchón donde ella estaba tumbada. La luz estaba apagada y como en el planeta Tierra hacía años que la luna había desaparecido, la oscuridad era total.

"No sé hacer eso. Normalmente soy yo el que hace llorar, no el que consuela" reconoció finalmente, pero su alumna, por la que todavía albergaba algo de enfado por su última discusión, no pensaba darse por vencida. La realidad era que quería que él la abrazara otra vez, pero estaba segura de que Broly no se movería por iniciativa propia. Aunque parecía haber renunciado a hacerle daño, se notaba a leguas que seguía enfadado, y no sería él el que diera el primer paso. Bra abrazó la almohada y le dio la espalda. Sus ojos atravesaron la ventana, que apenas se distinguía del resto de la habitación.

"¿Es que no has llorado nunca y alguien se ha acercado a ti para consolarte, Broly?" ella sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que él respondiera. Sabía que había llorado porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos en ese video en el que destruía el planeta Boburria, pero no sabía por qué y, desde luego, dudaba que alguien lo hubiera consolado.

"No" aseguró él con un tono impersonal y distante.

"Pero habrás querido que lo hicieran, ¿no? Que alguien te abrazara y te consolara cuando llorabas, ¿verdad?" Broly dejó escapar un gruñido con el que le dio a entender que el tema no le gustaba. Bra apretó los dientes y controló sus sollozos a duras penas al percatarse de que habían vuelto al principio, cuando él le hablaba con gruñidos y simples gestos animales.

"¿Quieres que te abrace, es eso? Porque no pienso hacerlo" acertó él. Bra apretó la almohada, debatiéndose entre lanzársela a la cabeza o simplemente acercarse a él para tirarle de la cola hasta arrancársela. Una irritación creciente se marcó en su sien con forma de vena.

"Pues deberías ya que ha sido culpa tuya que me peleara con mi padre"

"¿Culpa mía?"

"¡Como lo oyes, culpa tuya! Si no me hubieras hablado de lo de Germera yo no habría dicho esas cosas tan horribles y ahora mismo seguiría teniendo una familia y mi padre no me odiaría. ¡Es culpa tuya!" chilló antes de taparse con la cobija de la cama. Aunque Broly no dijo nada, ella pudo oír cómo se levantaba del suelo. Podía notar sus ojos en la nuca, atravesándola.

"Si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo tuyo es que las personas lloren y se quejen porque cometen errores que no saben cómo solucionar. Si le has echado en cara a Vegeta lo que hizo, lo hacías con razón, y si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho levántate de mi cama y vuelve a casa a pedirle perdón, pero deja de llorar porque me estás sacando de quicio" normalmente Bra se habría enfadado por esas rudas palabras que eran tan opuestas a las que quería escuchar, pero esa vez no lo hizo porque tenía que darle la razón. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así? ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera? No. La cosa no iba por ahí. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y era de estúpidos preocuparse por ello. ¿Debía hacer lo que Broly le sugería, volver a casa y disculparse? ¿Acaso solucionaría algo con eso? Aunque le pidiera perdón a su padre, cosa que dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer por su tremendo orgullo y por el dolor que todavía sentía en la cara, a él le llevaría años perdonarla y aun así no sabía si los demás lo perdonarían a él. Su madre debía estar destrozada por lo que se había enterado, y dudaba que la relación que tenían unos con otros volviera a ser lo que había sido. Era posible que incluso la boda no se celebrara, que su madre abandonara a su padre o algo peor.

Había destrozado la vida de Vegeta por un arranque de mal humor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel? Pero cuando esas palabras surcaban su mente recordaba la declaración de él cuando le preguntó si había pensado en matarla alguna vez y él lo reconoció. Su dolor se esfumó para ser ocupado por la ira y la decepción al revivir cómo su padre le había roto la nariz después de admitir que no la quería, que estaría mucho mejor de no existir ella. ¿Disculparse, ella, una princesa con la persona que le había roto la nariz? Ni hablar.

Bra se frotó el antebrazo contra la cara y dejó de llorar. Todavía sentía los ojos de Broly taladrándole la nuca cuando por fin logró controlar sus sollozos. Se abrazó a sí misma a falta de unos brazos que la consolaran e intentó dormirse un rato más, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera, pero cuando logró relajarse y acumular algo de sueño, notó cómo la cama se hundía a su lado y cómo el calor de un cuerpo ajeno la calentaba procurando mantener las distancias, sin siquiera tocarla.

"No seas tonta, Bra. No merece la pena llorar por un padre. Tarde o temprano siempre acaban puteándote."

"Mi padre no me ha… bueno, sí" se retractó. "Pero supongo que tenía parte de razón. Yo no debería haberle echado en cara lo de Germera delante de todos."

"Se lo merecía"

"Broly, basta" pidió ella. "Tenías razón en muchas cosas pero aunque la ha cagado y yo también lo he hecho, no es un monstruo"

"Claro, aquí el único que se merece esa clasificación soy yo" soltó él con un tono divertido que no se correspondía con lo que decía. Bra sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al recordar cómo lo había llamado días atrás. Estaba segura de que, aunque fuera en sus puñeteras entrañas, le había dolido… aunque fuera un poco.

"No quería decir eso, Broly. Estaba enfadada contigo pero no lo pienso realmente" él soltó un bufido. Bra hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"Me importa bien poco lo que pienses de mí"

"¿En serio? Porque después de lo que pasó juraría que te dolió que te lo dijera" él calló, maquinando, sin duda, una respuesta jocosa e hiriente, pero aunque la descubrió y estuvo a punto de salir por su boca, ni una palabra emergió. Sus recuerdos viajaban la diadema de braummuro que había descubierto en casa de Bra, por el nombre que había usado con él al llamarlo Sujeto 813, por la discusión tan bestial que habían tenido por culpa de Vegeta, de los boburrianos y sobre todo por los padres.

Padres…

"¿Qué sabes exactamente de mí, Bra? Eso de que los boburrianos están aquí… ¿Es cierto?" Bra apretó los labios, temiendo un nuevo arranque de mal genio para el que ahora sí estaba preparada. Se frotó los dedos de las manos contra la marca del mordisco que todavía decoraba su brazo y luego se volvió hacia él. Su visión impactó directamente contra su ancha espalda y recordó ese objeto oscuro que había tenido incrustado en ella y que se había arrancado con una brutalidad palpable.

"Es cierto" admitió. "Destrozaron a Goku en una batalla al llegar aquí. Él apenas pudo con uno"

"Claro que no" aseguró él, y Bra juraría que una sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó la cara al darse cuenta de que sus enemigos mortales habían derrotado a su otro enemigo mortal. "Son boburrianos supervivientes"

"Tú los conoces. Dos de ellos son los boburrianos contra los que luchaste antes de destruir el planeta Boburria, los que escaparon en una nave espacial" Broly se revolvió en la cama. Su cola se agitó y golpeó la almohada como si fuera un látigo que mostraba su indignación.

"Benkas y Bia. Pensaba que la onda expansiva acabó con ellos"

"Ese tal Benkas todavía no ha llegado al planeta Tierra, pero no tardará en hacerlo" Broly calló y se colocó boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo. Bra lo observó y se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos a uno de los voluminosos bíceps. Su músculo estaba tan tenso y duro, que parecía estar agarrotado. "¿Qué pasó, Broly?" Y por fin, la tan temida pregunta. Él no dijo nada, pero por lo menos no intentó atacarla y ese era un gran avance. "Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré igual que he averiguado todo hasta ahora"

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?" preguntó de manera retórica. Bra se atrevió a acercarse más para abrazarse a su duro brazo, apoyando la frente sobre él para dejarle claro que no pensaba huir hasta que le contara lo que quería saber. Después de todo lo que habían pasado los dos parecían mucho más accesibles que la última vez que se vieron, simplemente porque querían evitar la batalla.

Ambos lo habían pasado francamente mal por la separación. Bra había intentado distraerse peleando durante sus noches de insomnio y hablando sin parar con una y otra persona sobre temas triviales. Broly había buscado a los boburrianos durante un tiempo hasta que el mal humor fue incontrolable y empezó a destrozarlo todo. Entendió entonces que, si no quería estallar de mala manera, necesitaba dormir y el volcán era el lugar más seguro para hacerlo por si los boburrianos lo localizaban mientras dormía. Había tenido pesadillas y en todas ellas estaban Paragus, los boburrianos y Bra, la única persona que aparecía herida de muerte a manos de sus enemigos. No le gustaba nada despertarse con la visión de una Bra desmembrada en su visión. Le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Bra permaneció abrazada a él durante largos minutos. La muchacha pensó que Broly se había quedado dormido después de tanto tiempo, o simplemente que no pensaba abrir la boca para contar algo tan íntimo de sí mismo. Cuando a ella empezaron a cerrársele los ojos, la voz grave y profunda de él emitió un sonido que reconoció al instante.

"Me vendió" admitió, y esa palabra retumbó por toda la casa. "Mi padre me vendió a los boburrianos cuando tenía catorce años"

Y esa afirmación lo explicaba todo. Bra supo entonces por qué no se fiaba de que Vegeta estuviera con ella, por qué había acudido a casa pensando que él la había golpeado o torturado y también explicaba por qué le molestaba tanto que hasta el momento se hubiera llevado tan bien con él. Broly simplemente no podía aceptar que hubiera un padre que amara a sus hijos sin desear nada a cambio, sin esperar una traición. Estaba claro que la influencia de Paragus había hecho demasiada mella en él. Bra supo entonces que Broly le había querido. A su manera, pero lo había hecho.

Probablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Paragus.

Bra se acercó más a él para hacerle ver que seguía despierta y que estaba dispuesta a escuchar, ansiosa por oír su historia. Broly hubiera preferido que estuviera dormida porque rememorar sus recuerdos no era algo que le agradara, y mucho menos relatarlos. Quiso apartarse de ella y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando espacio para hablar. Contrariamente a lo que Bra pensaba, que se acercara tanto en un momento tan crítico solo conseguía asfixiarlo. Aun así, a sabiendas de que ella no se alejaría, apretó la mandíbula y empezó a hablar.

"Ya te dije una vez que mi padre y yo nos movíamos de planeta en planeta sin parar desde que tuve uso de razón. No lo hacíamos así porque yo lo destruyera todo, sino porque buscábamos a los guerreros más poderosos del universo conocido. Hasta los once años yo era un crío bastante calmado y manejable, aunque mis cambios de humor siempre alteraban a mi padre. Cuando cumplí los dos años, mi padre me llevó hasta un alienígena llamado "El ágil Topoka", un guerrero que había entrenado a numerosos saiyans antes de que Freezer los aniquilara. Su fama le precedía y, como había sido aliado de nuestra raza, nos acogió a mi padre y a mí hasta que cumplí los siete años. Fue mi primer maestro"

"¿Tu maestro?" preguntó ella, sorprendida. Broly le dirigió una mirada divertida.

"¿Creías que las técnicas que sé las aprendí del aire? Puede que nunca entrene, pero tengo una base sólida de artes marciales y desde luego no me la enseñó mi padre"

"Entonces tuviste un maestro que te enseñó a pelear…"

"Tuve cinco maestros. El ágil Topoka solo fue el primero" la cola de Broly se agitó, acariciando la pierna de Bra vagamente. A ella no le costó demasiado tiempo adivinar que ese maestro había sido una parte importante de su vida, quizás alguien por el que sintió cierto aprecio durante los primeros años de su vida. "Murió cuando yo cumplí siete años. Mi padre lo envenenó porque yo ya lo había superado a esa edad y no quería que nadie más aprendiera de él"

"¿Lo envenenó?" preguntó ella. Cuando Broly asintió, Bra notó cómo se le subía la furia a la cara. Apretó sus manos alrededor del bíceps del guerrero, clavando las uñas en él. "Lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetirlo. Tu padre era un bastardo"

"Era un manipulador. No era especialmente fuerte así que era más astuto que ninguno. Yo no me enteré de que él lo había envenenado hasta mucho después. De todas formas tuve un arranque de mal genio cuando supe que Topoka había muerto y derroché una energía desproporcionada desfogándome. Eso atrajo la atención de mi siguiente maestro, un nómada llamado Tigero con un amplio conocimiento sobre el ki. Con él estuve hasta los nueve años, luego se quedó paralizado por una intoxicación severa y fue incapaz de enseñarme nada más sobre el control del ki. Nunca llegué a perfeccionar el autocontrol por ello. De los maestros que tuve hasta los once años no recuerdo gran cosa porque fue una etapa en la que me costaba concentrarme. Fue entonces cuando empecé a tener serios problemas de carácter"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con serios problemas de carácter?" Bra tenía una vaga idea de a qué se refería. Al fin y al cabo sabía que tenía unos arranques de mal humor bastante desequilibrados, o al menos así era en un principio. Con el tiempo había conseguido relajarse y Bra había pensado que sus actos solo se debían al ambiente tenso y agresivo que lo rodeaba hasta que logró acostumbrarse, pero por lo visto no era exactamente así.

"Me refiero a que fue a partir de los diez años cuando me volví extremadamente violento e irritable. Destruía cosas, mataba animales, atacaba a cualquiera que me molestara, no podía dormir y mi alimentación era totalmente desequilibrada. Los ruidos fuertes me daban dolores de cabeza, pero ahí no llegó lo peor. Lo peor empezó a partir de los doce años, cuando me cambió la voz y alcancé la pubertad. Por lo que mi padre me contó es normal para un saiyan ponerse violento a esa edad. Es cuando empieza el primer celo" Bra abrió la boca para preguntar hasta donde llegaba su grado de violencia con doce años, pero al escuchar la palabra celo calló y escuchó atentamente, alejándose de Broly con los ojos muy abiertos. Sospechaba que lo que venía a continuación era un relato poco inocente, y anotó como nota mental preguntarle a su madre cuando volviera a casa qué tal había llevado Goku esa especie de celo animal. Empezaba a pensar que el poderoso e inocente guerrero no era tan inocente como hacía ver a los demás, pero por suerte no indagó en ello, al igual que Broly, que se saltó su sufrimiento por el celo de manera obvia, a sabiendas de cuánto le escandalizaban a ella esos temas. "El día que descubrí que Topoka había sido asesinado, destruí un planeta por primera vez y dejé tuerto a mi padre. A partir de ahí me convertí en un destructor de planetas y muchos cayeron bajo mi poder y mal genio. No había forma de controlarme y mi padre lo sabía. La idea de que era un dios que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a las consecuencias era la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que hacía"

"Que puedas hacer algo y que no haya consecuencias no te da derecho a hacerlo, Broly" le recriminó ella.

"Ahora lo sé, porque aunque llegaron tarde, las consecuencias acabaron por bajarme esos humos" Broly guardó silencio durante largos segundos. Bra quiso preguntar qué quería decir con eso, pero por su silencio y un leve suspiro que salió de su boca, supo que era ahora cuando venía la parte del relato más truculenta. "Mi padre solo me tenía a mí y lo único que yo tenía en el espacio era a él, así que hiciera lo que hiciera, pensaba que nunca haría nada en mi contra aunque no me quisiera. Me equivocaba. Lo supe cuando intentó envenenarme por tercera vez. Las otras veces solo me había provocado unos intensos dolores de estómago y de cabeza que me volvían aun más inestable, pero esa vez intentó hacerlo de verdad. Por suerte, el olfato se me había desarrollado mucho con la pubertad y detecté el veneno en la comida. Le golpeé y le amenacé con matarlo por ello, y a partir de entonces me dediqué a cazar mi propia comida. Poco después de eso, mi padre y yo fuimos a la Galaxia del Sur a sabiendas de que el lugar era peligroso. Me atrajo con la idea de enfrentarme a enemigos mucho más fuertes, y cuando llegamos allí encontramos a los boburrianos en un planeta no muy lejano de Boburria. Fue entonces cuando mi padre les suplicó que se quedaran conmigo, a los catorce años. A mí me hizo gracia que intentara deshacerse de mí con un truco tan absurdo, pero cuando me enfrenté a ellos supe que estaba en una situación crítica. Mi ki no funcionaba y aunque mis puños lograron acabar con algunos, los demás me inmovilizaron en cuestión de segundos"

"Pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron? Quiero decir, ¿son tan poderosos? Pensaba que tú…" Broly arrugó la cara antes de colocar las manos sobre su propio pecho, recordando.

"Por aquel entonces no había alcanzado la transformación de guerrero legendario, y los boburrianos tenían algo que yo ni siquiera conocía. Creo que los humanos lo llaman telekinesis"

"¿Telekinesis?" Bra cayó en la cuenta entonces. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Goku y Pan habían explicado que los boburrianos les habían atacado desde lejos, que no parecían tener ki y que los golpeaban con algo invisible que no había forma de esquivar a no ser que fuera a largas distancias. Si eran seres telekinéticos utilizarían el poder de la mente y no el del espíritu, por lo que sería imposible detectar su ki. Además, con la tekekinesis podían atacar desde lejos sin que se detectara ninguna clase de poder ni ataque. Todo encajaba. "Por Dende… eso los convertiría en algo naturalmente opuesto a los saiyans"

"Sí. Totalmente opuesto. Nosotros usamos los puños y la energía espiritual y ellos utilizan la mente y la energía mental, pero eso no los hace invulnerables. Tardé años en darme cuenta de que tenían puntos débiles"

"¿Cuántos años?" preguntó Bra. Broly la miró. Aunque no podía ver su rostro claramente por la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que la estaba mirando con una expresión aguda y tortuosa.

"Diez años" los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron. ¿Acaso insinuaba que había estado bajo el control y la tortura de los boburrianos durante diez años? Desde los catorce hasta los veinticuatro. No era posible. A su mente acudió la imagen de él apresado, cubierto de braummuro con esa horrible cosa pegada a la espalda, furioso pero al mismo tiempo derrotado. ¿Cuántos años tenía en esa imagen? No más de diecisiete. Diez años sonaba imposible de soportar.

"¿Qué…?" murmuró ella, temiendo incluso preguntar. "¿Qué te hicieron allí?"

"Experimentos, investigaciones…" la voz de Broly cambió a una totalmente impersonal y carente de humanidad, como la de un muñeco de juguete con la capacidad de hablar a base de programas. "Recuerdo ver a mi padre dándome la espalda mientras me inmovilizaban contra el suelo y me colocaban el braummuro por primera vez" aseguró. Alzó las manos hasta que estuvieron en su campo de visión y se acarició el braummuro que ocultaba sus muñecas. "Dolió, mucho, como si fuera un hierro recién salido de un horno. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no podía atacarles, me llevaron a Boburria en una nave y me metieron en un laboratorio del que no salí en los siguientes diez años. Seguía siendo extremadamente agresivo e inestable así que me añadieron más braummuro para investigar mi cuerpo, pero con el tiempo lo asimilaba y me volvía casi inmune a él, como ahora. Así que tuvieron que usar métodos alternativos y acabaron colocándome una especie de sonda en la espalda. La sonda estaba clavada en mi sistema nervioso, así que cuando hacía algo inadecuado simplemente me daban una descarga a través de ella y me dejaban tieso. Era un mecanismo de estímulo y reacción que funcionaba muy bien, un maldito collar de sumisión, y no sabes cuánto llegué a odiar esa cosa, sobre todo cuando me introducían nutrientes a través de ella. Cuando me la colocaron dejaron de darme comida y todo lo que alimentaba mi cuerpo era el suero que pasaba a través de la sonda. No tienes ni idea del hambre y la sed que pasé a lo largo de esos años"

"¿Quieres decir que no comiste ni bebiste nada durante diez años salvo los nutrientes que te pasaban por la sonda?" preguntó, incrédula.

"Era una forma de debilitar a los saiyans. Si no comemos, nuestro ki está en el mínimo y no podemos luchar. Lo utilizaban con todos los saiyans que causaban problemas, pero solo yo sobreviví a ello tanto tiempo"

"Espera un momento. ¿Había más saiyans aparte de ti?"

"Sí, los había. Supervivientes de Freezer que estaban en otro punto de la galaxia cuando el planeta fue liquidado. Hubiera sido mejor para ellos que él los hubiera matado junto con el resto" dejó escapar con una carcajada sardónica. Bra todavía no sabía de dónde sacaba el valor para reírse de todo eso. De solo pensar en no comer durante una década se le revolvía el estómago. Alimentarse a base de suero no era un alimento en sí. Era como vivir sin poder comer, hambriento constantemente, sediento, pero vivo.

"Todos murieron" atinó a decir ella.

"Yo no. Yo era el más fuerte, yo soy el guerrero legendario. Era el único que estaba destinado a salir de allí. Ni el braummuro, ni el hambre, ni la sed ni las drogas pudieron conmigo y con mi odio. El dolor solo consiguió hacerme más fuerte y las torturas solo consiguieron cabrearme más aun. Puede que fuera un ingenuo antes de conocer a los boburrianos, pero está claro que al final tenía razón. Yo soy lo más cercano a un dios de la destrucción, y mentiría si dijera que no disfruto con ello, que no disfruté matándolos a todos: hombres, mujeres, niños…"

"Bebés" lo interrumpió Bra. La muchacha sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Broly cuando pronunció esa palabra. La cama, que había estado fría por las bajas temperaturas nocturnas se calentó en un instante al igual que el ambiente que los rodeaba. Por la cabeza de la muchacha pasaba la imagen de Broly agarrando a un bebé inocente en brazos de Baika y aplastándolo con sus grandes manos de guerrero legendario. "También mataste a los inocentes bebés de los boburrianos" dijo ella. Broly dejó escapar un suspiro y la tensión pareció disiparse al instante.

"Sí. No tenía sentido dejarlos con vida. Sin sus padres habrían muerto tarde o temprano"

"Pero algunos padres tampoco tenían nada que ver contigo. Me imagino que también había civiles que no tenían ni idea de lo que había en los laboratorios. No deberías haber…"

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debería haber hecho o no" la calló él. Bra sabía que tenía razón y también sabía que si intentaba recriminarle sus actos otra vez, la aborrecería y dejaría el relato a medias. Broly tenía muy baja tolerancia a la frustración así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Inflando las mejillas, suspiró y calló.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" cuestionó. Hubiera jurado que Broly se estremeció con la pregunta, pero contestó nuevamente con ese tono tan seco y repulsivo.

"Me transformé en el guerrero legendario un día y los maté"

"¿Sólo eso? Para transformarte en el guerrero legendario tuvieron que cabrearte mucho, y más si llevabas tanto tiempo sin comer" Broly emitió un gruñido disconforme, dejando claro que no quería seguir por ese camino. Bra se giró sobre la cama y acarició su musculoso brazo con un dedo. Con solo mirarle sabía que había más de lo que quería contar. "¿Cómo te transformaste en el guerrero legendario?"

"Olvídalo. No es importante"

"Claro que sí. Vamos, cuéntamelo" Bra agarró su muñeca con insistencia pero Broly apartó el brazo de manera distante y tajante.

"No. Es suficiente" ella arrugó la cara, molesta, pero aguantó sus ganas de exigirle una explicación al recordar lo que había ocurrido con su padre. Había aprendido que a veces era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, sobre todo si se trataba sobre el pasado de los demás. Amorronada y buscando, quizás, el reconocimiento de una disculpa, se atrevió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el duro pecho de Broly. Él se dejó. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el oído de Bra, retumbando como si fuera un tambor entusiasta.

"Está bien. Escapaste. ¿Qué más?"

"No quería que hubiera supervivientes, así que destruí la Galaxia del Sur por completo por si acaso algún boburriano se me había escapado. Pensé que los había matado a todos cuando escapé de la galaxia y fui en busca de mi padre para matarle" la manera en la que mencionó que tenía intención de matar a su padre sobrecogió a Bra, que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. La cola de Broly se enredó alrededor de su cintura cuando lo notó y una de sus manos llegó hasta su hombro, prácticamente estrechándola contra su cuerpo. "No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño"

"No te tengo miedo, simplemente me impacta. Solo eso"

"Si no quieres oírlo…"

"Sí quiero. Quiero saberlo todo de ti, así que cuéntamelo" Broly pensó que por mucho que quisiera, había cosas que podría soportar y otras cosas que no, así que calló esas cosas que tanto le inquietaban y prosiguió con la parte menos bizarra de su vida.

"Encontré a mi padre en un planeta de la Galaxia del Este, junto a un eminente sabio con el que confabulaba. Casi se mea encima cuando me vio, y yo de verdad me divertí cuando lo saludé. Le dije_, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, papi_, y su cara se desencajó. Está claro que no pensaba volver a verme en la vida. Fue muy divertido" Broly se rió. Su pecho ascendió contra su cabeza y Bra también soltó una pequeña carcajada. No conocía a Paragus pero sentía una antipatía por él totalmente innata, e imaginarse a un hombre entrado en años cagado de miedo después de todo lo que había hecho la hacía sentirse bien y satisfecha. "De verdad quería matarle, de verdad…" el tono de Broly descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro. Bra acarició su pecho desnudo al darse cuenta de que su humor había decaído con el recuerdo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Él suplicó por su vida y puso excusas sobre sus actos intentando manipularme. Cuando lo vi débil y vulnerable, no fui capaz de matarle. Me había hecho pasar por un infierno pero aun así no podía… era lo único que tenía y no me atreví. Estaba agotado después de tantos años en manos de los boburrianos y no…" Broly no continuó. Estaba claro que los saiyans no estaban hechos para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero Bra sabía de sobra lo que quería decir porque ella sentía lo mismo en ese momento.

"Necesitabas consuelo, no más sangre"

"Supongo que fue eso. Mi padre no tenía ni idea de cómo tomarse que le perdonara su miserable vida. Supongo que creyó que me había vuelto loco o que estaba maquinando una tortura digna de mención. No la pensaba, solo quería descansar y quizás intentar comprender el porqué, asimilarlo todo. Dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos de compasión y debilidad fue el peor error de mi vida. Aunque no volví a atacarle en las escasas semanas que estuvimos juntos después de eso, él me temía y podía verlo en sus ojos. No me quería cerca, pero por otro lado le vine bien para sus planes de futuro. Una noche cualquiera me desperté por su presencia. La diadema inhibidora estaba en su mano. Intenté zafarme de él pero me la colocó aprovechándose de mi sorpresa… y entonces perdí completamente la noción de tiempo y sentido"

Claro, todo era por eso, él no se fiaba ya de ningún padre. El suyo le había traicionado tantas veces que se hacía difícil contarlas. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de alguien si su propio padre lo había traicionado de esa manera? Se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura y hundió la cabeza entre su cuello, apegándose más a ese cuerpo caliente, prácticamente pasando una pierna sobre la suya.

"¿Qué sentiste?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Nada. La diadema inhibidora bloquea las emociones y los pensamientos, los aísla completamente y convierte tu cuerpo en un muñeco vacío que cualquiera puede utilizar. Puedes moverte, hablar, pero no puedes sentir. Solo eres un autómata. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté, solo sé que la primera vez que sentí algo con esa cosa puesta fue cuando vi a Kakarotto. El llanto que me taladraba las orejas cuando era un recién nacido me despertó… y estaba colérico después de eso" Bra sintió que sus manos se crispaban cuando una de ellas se clavó en su hombro hasta provocarle cierto daño.

"Ni siquiera estabas enfadado con Goku cuando peleasteis la primera vez, ¿verdad?"

"No realmente. Él me despertó. Él solo estaba en medio. Solo quería destrozarlo todo y él y los demás intentaron impedírmelo… y lo consiguieron. En mi estado de guerrero legendario maté a mi padre por fin, y de alguna forma ellos consiguieron detenerme. Conseguí escapar de Neo Vegetasei en una nave y por alguna casualidad llegué al planeta Tierra donde me quedé dormido hasta que desperté años después. Luego morí... y luego tú me reviviste. Lo demás ya lo conoces"

"Sí, bueno… sé lo que tú me cuentas, pero también sé que hay otras muchas cosas que no quieres decirme, ¿verdad?" Broly la miró fijamente antes de volver a clavar la mirada en el techo. Había demasiadas cosas que prefería que ella no supiera, no porque temiera lo que pensara, sino porque eran cosas que prefería guardarse para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que por mucho que profundizara en su… en lo que… en aquello que tuviera con Bra, nunca saldría de su boca una palabra sobre _eso_. Ella dejaría de insistir en cuanto acabara con su familia, así que ese era el menor de sus problemas.

_Hay sentimientos más difíciles de controlar que la rabia, amigo. _

Broly se encogió cuando una parte de sus recuerdos que odiaba con toda su alma atravesó su mente. Tendría palabras como esas pululando por allí durante toda su maldita vida. Molesto por el recordatorio de _esa_ persona, se agitó y su cola se enredó con fuerza alrededor del brazo de Bra, que se apartó y soltó una exclamación de dolor. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y cuando su cola se desenrolló, pudo ver lo que había apretado con tanta fuerza. El mordisco que marcaba la piel de Bra todavía parecía palpitar. Los dos lo miraban con ojos trémulos, inquietos e incómodos. Después de llevar a cabo algo parecido a una reconciliación, pensar en la fuertísima discusión que habían tenido los hacía sentir mal y angustiados, sobre todo a ella. Cuando Broly se atrevió a llevar un dedo hasta la marca de sus dientes en la piel blanquecina para saber su estado, Bra se apartó y se abrazó el brazo, escondiéndolo de su mirada, girándole la cara.

Broly no sabía cómo sentirse, pero si dijera que le era indiferente mentiría.

"Eso…" murmuró.

"Sí, eso. Me atravesaste el músculo, pero ya está bien" habló ella con voz seca y recelosa. Había sido la más dispuesta de los dos a la hora de reconciliarse, pero a pesar del momento de comunicación íntima, su rencor seguía patente. Ahora que había recuperado algo de su compostura su vena orgullosa floreció y lo encaró. "Dolió. Parecía el mordisco de un perro rabioso y tuve que dar muchas explicaciones"

"No…" empezó a decir él, pero se interrumpió abruptamente. "Fue un acto reflejo. No quería hacerlo"

"No estoy segura de lo que quieres decirme con eso, Broly, pero si te arrepientes de haberlo hecho deberías pedir una disculpa"

"¿Una disculpa?"

"Ya sabes, debes pedir perdón, decir lo siento"

"¿Eso lo arreglaría todo?" preguntó él. "Lo siento" dijo, sin tener idea de lo que esas palabras conllevaban. Si esas simples palabras calmaban a Bra y hacían que ella volviera a estar alegre y cercana con él, no le importaba decirlas. Sin embargo, para ella esas palabras no tenían sentido. En su familia no existía la palabra _perdón_. Si se hacía algo se debía achacar las consecuencias como un valiente y poco a poco, cuando el enfado se pasaba, las razones del cabreo se olvidaban.

"No te perdono, Broly" fue lo que salió de su boca con un tono cruel y sin compasión. La cola del guerrero legendario cayó en picado, casi sin vida entre sus piernas. Aunque ella no podía verle la cara sabía que su expresión era de clara confusión.

"Pero has dicho que…"

"No es solo por el mordisco. Me dijiste todas esas cosas horribles sobre mi padre para hacerme daño y eso no puedo perdonártelo. De verdad fue doloroso que lo hicieras, y también fue doloroso que no confiaras en mí cuando viste la diadema. Esa diadema se la colocaron a Goku y yo la investigué cuando se la quitamos para averiguar cosas sobre los boburrianos. Te la oculté porque sabía que no me ayudarías si la veías, que desconfiarías y que te pondrías… así, como te pusiste. Nunca estuvo destinada a ti" Broly hundió el cuello, consciente de su equivocación y de su reacción exagerada. Sin embargo, él no era un hombre de lamentaciones, así que no tardó nada en empezar a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué debía hacer para contentar a Bra. Era la primera vez que pensaba en contentar a alguien y su imaginación naufragó, perdida, sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

"No volveré a hacerlo"

"¿Puedes prometerlo?" Broly agachó la cabeza, inseguro.

"No lo haré… si estoy _consciente_"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"A veces no puedo estar _consciente_, y si no estoy consciente no puedo evitar hacer cosas"

"¿Cómo cuando nos peleamos?" Broly negó con la cabeza, sin dar más explicaciones. "¿Entonces a qué te refieres?" él calló y Bra suspiró. Entonces él extendió un brazo frente a ella.

"Muérdeme. Si me muerdes estaremos en paz" Bra pensó que bromeaba. Ella no se veía capaz de hacerle auténtico daño y tampoco veía capaz a Broly de estarse quieto mientras lo recibía, pero cuando él agitó el brazo bajo su nariz, insistiendo, pensó que no era tan mala idea. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Agarró su fuerte brazo con las manos y lo atrajo hasta su boca, abriéndola para clavar los dientes. Sin embargo se apartó en el último momento y le miró, insegura. "No te lo devolveré si le tienes miedo a eso"

"No le tengo miedo a que me golpees, es que no me gusta hacerte daño" Bra sintió que un escalofrío recorría su brazo cuando dijo semejantes palabras. Él se apartó de pronto, impactado, alejándose. Se levantó de la cama y retrocedió en la oscuridad como si le estuviera amenazando con la diadema otra vez. "¿Qué te pasa ahora?" cuestionó, curiosa. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

"No" respondió él al instante. Parecía casi alterado. "Nunca me habían dicho eso"

"¿El qué, que no tienen miedo de que los golpees?" comentó ella con una sonrisita divertida, pero esta se esfumó cuando Broly se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciándose el pelo con gesto desconcertado y casi tímido, para nada propio de él.

"Que no quieres hacerme daño"

Y algo en el interior de Bra se rompió.

Broly no dio ninguna explicación cuando anduvo hasta la puerta, salió de la casa y cerró a conciencia perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque al instante. Bra, de cualquiera manera, tampoco la esperaba, y lo agradecía porque necesitaba estar sola después de eso. Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza prácticamente dolorosa y lo sentía en su garganta, luchando por salir de ella. Salió, pero antes se acurrucó en la cama de Broly y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos.

"No me hagas esto, por favor" lloró otra vez. "Maldita sea… le quiero… te quiero, mono estúpido"

Bra se tumbó en la cama y entre lágrimas y sollozos, logró dormirse deseando que el día que tuvieran que separarse nunca llegara.

[…]

_Día 167._

Trunks aterrizó sobre una de las oscuras rocas que invadían el desierto lleno de cráteres donde muchos años atrás había tenido lugar la primera gran batalla por el bien del planeta. Él no conocía la historia con certeza, solo sabía que su padre y Goku habían peleado con todas sus fuerzas allí la primera vez que se vieron, y su padre salió perdiendo y con una cola de menos. No tenía ni idea de adónde iba su padre cuando necesitaba estar a solas, que era bastante a menudo, pero por lo visto había aspectos que solo un saiyan de su misma sangre podía entender en él. Goku seguía sin moverse de la Corporación Cápsula por causas mayores. Había conseguido alzar el vuelo pero le costaba planear en dirección recta, y aunque la nube Kinton siempre estuviera a su disposición, había decidido no ir a por Vegeta por mucho que él, Gohan e incluso Goten se lo hubieran sugerido.

"Necesita estar solo" era su única respuesta.

Después de dos días sin saber nada sobre su padre y su hermana pequeña, Trunks había alcanzado el límite de su tolerancia. No había forma de localizar a Bra cuando ocultaba su ki, pero con Vegeta era distinto siempre y cuando Goku estuviera cerca. Él parecía conocer sus costumbres mejor que ninguno y estaba claro que sabía dónde estaba aunque no lo dijera. Por supuesto no era el único. Pan también sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba Bra, pero nadie pareció reparar en ella por ser "demasiado" pequeña.

Trunks alcanzó el límite cuando su madre se equivocó con las pruebas de ADN de los boburrianos y montó un buen desastre en el laboratorio por escasez de concentración. El aspecto de Bulma era horrible. Estaba ojerosa, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por las noches cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, no comía, no bebía, no hablaba, no reía y tenía serios problemas con el trabajo con el que había lidiado toda su vida. Era una masacre. La familia Brief no podía estar en un peor momento. Trunks acorraló a Goku esa mañana con una seriedad que bien recordaba a su padre y le exigió que le dijera dónde demonios estaba ese cabrón al que llamaba padre. Goku suspiró. Él tampoco podía ver a Bulma, su amiga de la infancia, tan demacrada.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Vegeta no está para aguantar cualquier cosa ahora"

"Te preocupas mucho por mi padre, pero parece importarte bien poco cómo pueda sentirse mi madre. Él ni siquiera se lo merece" fue su brusca respuesta. Trunks era un chico amable como el que más, pero cuando su genio surgía sus palabras iban cargadas de veneno, y había aguantado demasiado durante los últimos días. Goku sabía que más que enfadado estaba preocupado, pero también sabía que estaba bien dispuesto a darle un buen par de guantazos tanto a Bra como a Vegeta por ese orgullo que tanto los marcaba. Por experiencia propia sabía que si atacaba a ambos de esa manera, lo único que recibiría a cambio sería una respuesta agresiva que de nada serviría.

"Tu padre y tu madre son amigos muy cercanos a mí, pero tanto Bulma como tú debéis tener en cuenta una cosa. No podéis pedirle a Vegeta más de lo que está dispuesto a dar porque no conocéis ni la mitad de lo que ha vivido"

"Si me dijeras qué demonios ocurre quizás cambiara de opinión" Goku negó con la cabeza lentamente y lo miró de una forma que Trunks no supo clasificar. En sus ojos había una mezcla de compasión y seriedad dignas de temer.

"Eso es algo que solo le atañe a él. Si no fuera por la fusión y por el vínculo telepático, ten por seguro que yo sería el último del universo que _lo_ supiera."

Trunks no tenía ni idea de lo que Goku quería decir con esas palabras, pero pocas veces le había visto tan serio, así que supuso que la cosa era más grave de lo que parecía. En cuando le dijo dónde estaba su padre, voló hacia allí solo, sin hacer caso a los consejos de Goten, de su madre o del único amigo que tenía su padre. Después de andar entre los cráteres y sobrevolar la zona, descubrió la figura de Vegeta sentado al borde de uno de ellos, silencioso, taciturno, con un brazo sobre una rodilla flexionada. Miraba a la nada y de no ser porque le daba la espalda, Trunks podría haberse percatado de que no estaba para tonterías.

Cuando su hijo avanzó hacia él con gesto sereno, guardándose todo rastro de temor o respeto, Vegeta soltó un bufido que lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

"¿Qué cojones quieres?" fue su única pregunta. Trunks pensó eso mismo para sus adentros. ¿Qué demonios quería decirle a su padre? Lo único que sabía era que no soportaba ver a Bulma tan apagada y a Bra desaparecida. Lo único que sabía era que solo su padre podía arreglar lo que ya había roto, o al menos podía intentarlo.

"Quiero que vuelvas a casa, ahora" le exigió. Su voz carecía de temor y Trunks se maravilló por ello. Siempre había guardado un respeto reverencial por padre, un respeto que rondaba el miedo a decepcionarle. Ahora el decepcionado era él, así que ya nada había que temer. "Mamá está sufriendo por todo esto y Bra sigue desaparecida. No puedes ignorarnos y esperar que la cosa se solucione sola, especialmente cuando has sido tú el que la ha jodido, así que vuelve a casa ahora"

"¿Me estás dando órdenes, mocoso?"

"Lo único que hago es intentar arreglar el estropicio que tú has montado. ¿Es que no eres consciente de la gravedad de lo que has hecho? ¡Le has roto la nariz a mi hermana, a tu hija y le has dicho que ojalá estuviera muerta! ¿A ti qué coño se te pasa por la cabeza?" Trunks suspiró después de soltar semejante palabrería. Como no se controlara sospechaba que Bra no sería la única que acabara con la nariz rota, pero poco le importaba. Llevaba acumulando ira dos días y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo. Para colmo Vegeta parecía ignorarle. Trunks empezó a sentirse insultado y su irritación aumentó. "Me da igual lo que hayas hecho antes de llegar a este planeta, pero vuelve a casa y discúlpate con mamá porque ella sí que no se merece algo así"

"¿Disculparme?" Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, como si no hubiera oído bien lo que su hijo le exigía. Despacio, se levantó del suelo y se mantuvo ajeno a su hijo en todo momento, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente se giró y clavó unos profundos y oscuros ojos en Trunks, que casi se estremeció por la fría mirada. "¿Por qué demonios debería disculparme?"

Trunks se quedó en shock ante semejante respuesta. Sabía que su padre no era precisamente el colmo de la comprensión y humildad, pero esperaba que al mencionar a su madre se relajara y accediera a hacer… algo. No tenía por qué ser una disculpa, pero por lo menos algo. Era lo mínimo después del daño que estaba causando, que había causado y que causarían las consecuencias de toda esa historia de la violación y el hijo no nato. Trunks, que nunca había dudado del amor que Bulma tenía por su padre, empezaba a dudar que pudiera superar todo eso, y mucho menos si Vegeta no ponía de su parte.

¿Es que su orgullo le impedía ver que los estaba perdiendo?

"Maldita sea, papá. Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un padre y un marido decente y ve a casa. Yo no puedo llevar esta mierda solo"

"¿Decente?" Vegeta parecía sorprendido por la expresión usada, tanto, que sin venir a cuento soltó una estridente carcajada que sonó a una clara burla de lo que su hijo trataba de expresar. Cuando terminó de reír, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta a Trunks, anduvo hasta él lentamente y tranquilo, como un león encerrado en la misma jaula de un conejo que tiembla esperando la primera dentellada. Tenía los ojos brillantes, la cabeza alzada en actitud altanera y parecía incluso orgulloso por lo que había hecho. "¿A qué llamas decente? ¿A esos padres que enseñan a leer a sus hijos, que los llevan a jugar al parque, que les compran regalos y chucherías? ¿A esos padres que trabajan todo el día para pagarles sus estudios? ¿A esos que les arropan y les cuentan cuentos por las noches para que se duerman? Eso es lo que tú llamas ser un padre decente, ¿verdad? Mi realidad dista mucho de la tuya. Para mí un padre decente simplemente es alguien que no te abandona y que no te vende como un puto perro a uno de sus enemigos. La realidad es que mientras tú gozabas de las comodidades que puede ofrecer este planeta jugando con el hijo de Kakarotto, yo estaba rodeado de alienígenas de pocos escrúpulos mil veces más fuertes que yo. Vivía en una cárcel, y cada uno de sus presos tenía una moral mucho más baja de la que yo pude llegar a tener en mi peor momento. ¿Hablas de decencia? Donde yo me crié no había decencia, en cómo viví tampoco había nada decente"

Los ojos de Vegeta prácticamente chispeaban y por un momento Trunks se sintió tentado de ceder, acongojado por semejante derroche de odio y desprecio. De repente, su padre lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo obligó a encararle, furioso.

"He vivido como tenía que haber vivido, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué cojones debería disculparme? Es más, ¿quién demonios eres tú para reprocharme nada?" entonces Vegeta lo soltó con brusquedad, empujándolo hacia atrás vastamente. "¡No he vivido rodeado de asesinos y violadores toda mi vida para que mi jodido hijo me diga que soy un mal padre! Si tienes algún problema con lo que hice antes de llegar aquí, ¡puedes irte a casa con tu madre y esperar sentado una disculpa que jamás saldrá de mi boca, porque no pienso volver!"

Trunks no sabía qué hacer o decir. Se había imaginado que sería difícil convencer a su padre de volver a casa, pero no se esperaba semejante agresividad y decisión. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando Vegeta le dio la espalda una vez más, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera contenerlas. Sabía que esa clase de sentimentalismo no afectaría al orgullo herido de su padre, pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de hablar, se preguntó de dónde demonios había sacado ese maldito dramatismo, porque estaba claro que no procedía de su padre.

"Tú eras mi héroe, papá. Ni Goku, ni Gohan, ni ningún otro. Siempre fuiste tú" esta vez fue él el que dio media vuelta para irse lejos de allí. No era el único que necesitaba estar solo después de soltar semejante cursilería. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan diferente del resto de su familia, tan sensible en lo que a sentimientos se refería, tanto, que le escocían los ojos y le picaba la garganta por las ganas de llorar. Pero al parecer, no era tan distinto de los demás; un suspiro lejano llegó hasta sus oídos, la prueba de que sus palabras no habían caído en un saco roto, la prueba de que Vegeta estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, débil y propenso al sentimentalismo.

"No puedo hacer más, Trunks. No soy un héroe y nunca lo seré. Simplemente intento proteger a tu hermana y a este maldito planeta. No sé hacer las cosas de otra forma"

"¿Proteger a Bra? No te entiendo… ¿protegerla de qué?" Trunks achicó los ojos y contuvo sus sentimientos encontrados al ver a su padre reaccionar. A él no parecía hacerle la menor gracia hablarle sobre ello, y Trunks supo que Vegeta se debatía en su fuero interno por hablarle sobre algo importante o no hacerlo. Estuvo tentado de insistir, pero calló a sabiendas de que si irritaba demasiado a su padre, no abriría la boca.

Después de un largo minuto en silencio, Vegeta soltó otro suspiro.

"¿Has oído hablar alguna vez sobre la genética entre especies?"

"El cruce de especies distintas para solventar errores del ADN o para hacerlo evolucionar" recitó prácticamente de memoria. La genética entre especies en su día era solo una utopía de la que ya apenas se hablaba, desbancada totalmente por la biotecnología. Después de siglos intentando avanzar en ese campo, los seres humanos se dieron por vencidos a sabiendas de que no podían jugar a ser dioses. Era mucho más fácil implantar chips o mejoras tecnológicas en un ser humano que jugar con su ADN sin provocar horribles mutaciones. "Claro que la conozco. Hace años que no hay avances en ese campo"

"Bien" acertó a admitir él. "Digamos que el día que nació tu hermana, esa teoría sobre la genética entre especies dio el avance definitivo hacia el éxito" Trunks calló. Su ceño se arrugó poderosamente, imitando las facciones de su padre, curioso y desconfiado al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que nosotros somos peones, Trunks. Peones que deben proteger al rey y a la reina cuya potencia supera con creces la nuestra. Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta de a qué me refiero, la reina es Bra" Trunks arrugó el entrecejo todavía más, sin entender del todo la metáfora con piezas de ajedrez, sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con la genética entre especies, con su hermana, con su familia, lo único que le importaba verdaderamente en ese mundo tan cruel, pero a la vez tan maravilloso y apreciado.

"¿Tú eres el rey?" preguntó, inseguro.

"Yo soy un peón más, como todos los demás"

"Entonces, ¿quién es el rey?"

Y Vegeta lo miró con una expresión totalmente neutra y distante. Trunks se esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa. Cualquiera… menos esa.

"El rey es tu futuro sobrino, mi nieto. En otras palabras, el hijo o la hija de Bra" Ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido. "Hablemos claro, Trunks. Todas las criaturas y alienígenas que han venido en los últimos meses buscaban a Bra, incluidos los boburrianos. Ni yo ni mi padre ni ningún otro saiyan desde hace siglos sabe por qué ocurre esto, pero pasa desde hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo, y pese a los numerosos sacrificios, el gen nunca logró erradicarse. Lo que quiero decir es que las hembras de nuestro linaje, las hembras de la rama principal de la familia real tienen la capacidad de realizar la genética entre especies de manera natural. En otras palabras, da igual con qué clase de ser se aparee tu hermana. Podrá tener hijos con cualquiera aunque su ADN sea incompatible con el de su pareja. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

¿Qué si lo entendía? Claro que lo entendía, pero bajo su punto de vista y según la teoría de la maldita evolución todo lo que decía no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Trunks se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sentó sobre el suelo cuando sus piernas empezaron a flaquear. Se acarició el pelo y la frente, y cuando apartó las manos de ella, notó el sudor que corría por la misma.

"No puede ser… eso es imposible" dejó caer, pero Vegeta se mantuvo imperturbable elevando la vista hacia el cielo.

"Durante generaciones hemos matado a las hembras de la familia real para que esa aberración no pudiera llevarse a cabo. Las hemos matado también por propia protección, porque cuando el ki de las hembras con este gen aumenta, atrae a los seres que quieren procrear con ellas. Es cuestión de evolución básica. El macho siempre quiere tener a la mejor hembra para que sus descendientes sean los más fuertes y viceversa, y Bra puede conseguirlo. De hecho, eso es lo que desean los boburrianos"

"Un momento" lo interrumpió Trunks entonces. Estaba hablando demasiado rápido y no podía asimilar tanto de golpe. Su corazón se sacudía, acelerado, cargado de adrenalina al descubrir a qué se refería exactamente su padre, qué era lo que quería decir y las consecuencias de sus mismas palabras "¡Un momento! Era por eso… ¡por eso no querías que Bra entrenara, por eso te enfurecía tanto, por eso la golpeaste la otra noche! Querías evitar que el aumento de ki atrajera a criaturas que buscaran aparearse con ella" Vegeta no lo afirmó de ninguna manera, pero su silencio dijo todo lo que Trunks necesitaba oír.

"Hay muy pocas razas alienígenas que tengan un ADN compatible con el de otras razas de distintos planetas. Nosotros, los saiyans, no podemos tener hijos con nadie más que con los terrícolas o con… los habitantes del ahora ya destruido planeta Germera. Tu hermana puede, da igual la raza, da igual de dónde proceda. Incluso si es un monstruo, podrá. Es un maldito milagro genético viviente, y no solo eso. El poder de un saiyan todopoderoso quedará plasmado en el ADN de su hijo sin importar de dónde proceda el padre. Tu madre diría que se trata de un vestido caro, brillante y hecho por un gran diseñador resplandeciendo entre las ropas baratas y andrajosas de un mercadillo" comparó él, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar a Bulma. Esa sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer a sabiendas de que ella no le perdonaría nunca.

"El planeta Germera…" Trunks se levantó del suelo enseguida, consciente ahora de lo que querían decir las acciones de su padre, abstrayendo de sus discusiones las palabras clave. "Mataste a esa mujer embarazada porque temías que su hijo fuera hembra. No podías correr riesgos" Vegeta cerró los ojos en una muda afirmación. Su hijo por fin parecía entenderlo y atar cabos. Empezaba a pensar como él. "Entonces los boburrianos quieren aparearse con Bra. Quieren que dé a luz a uno de sus hijos"

"Imagínatelo, Trunks. El gen de un saiyan unido al gen de un boburriano, ambos miembros de las razas más poderosas que existen. El resultado sería…"

"Monstruoso" terminó de decir él. "Por Kami, ¡van a violarla y a saber qué más! La esclavizarán y la obligarán a hacer toda clase de aberraciones"

"Eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es lo que hagan con ese crío. A largo plazo podrían convertirlo en un nuevo Freezer para el universo. Los boburrianos son, por encima de guerreros, científicos, y utilizaran a Bra para hacer toda clase de experimentos genéticos con otras razas para conseguir su propio equipo de guerreros monstruosos. Es una maldita locura"

"Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Bra!" Vegeta negó con la cabeza, sereno. A Trunks estaba a punto de darle un ataque de solo pensar en que pudieran atrapar a su hermana.

"En la Corporación Cápsula estamos todos. Si buscan a Bra será allí donde miren en primer lugar, así que tenerla alejada y ajena a esto es lo mejor que podríamos hacer para evitar que la atrapen. Además, los boburrianos no pueden sentir el ki. Mientras Bra no llame la atención, todo se centrará en nosotros y ella estará bien"

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, papá. Si los boburrianos no pueden sentir el ki, ¿cómo han sabido de la existencia de Bra? ¿Cómo sabían que ella estaba en este planeta, que los últimos saiyans estábamos aquí?" Trunks esperó ansioso por una respuesta, pero la decepción fue obvia cuando Vegeta clavó los ojos oscuros y preocupados en él. Nunca había visto a su padre con un rostro tan desolado y angustiado.

"No lo sé"

[…]

Estaba amaneciendo. El olor de la nieve derritiéndose lentamente con la llegada cada vez más próxima de la primavera llenaba cada rincón del bosque. La frescura del día abierto, de la noche desapareciendo, de la penumbra evadiéndose… Las capas de hielo cada vez más finas emitieron un crujido cuando recibieron los primeros rayos de sol, liberando el agua del lago comúnmente usado por los animales y por el guerrero legendario.

Con la llegada del amanecer, después de varias horas de intensos pensamientos y sentimientos que no sabía cómo catalogar, sin poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, Broly volvió a la única casa que había tenido alguna vez. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y suspiró largamente antes de abrir la puerta para entrar con calma y determinación. Pensaba que Bra lo estaría esperando de brazos cruzados, molesta por su repentina huida, pero se la encontró acurrucada en su cama, arropada y durmiendo plácidamente. Broly la miró en silencio. Luego se obligó a sí mismo a sentarse a su lado para salvaguardar su orgullo porque, que el diablo mismo le golpeara por ello, ella le había hecho huir con el rabo entre las piernas. A él mismo. A él, que recibía el nombre de monstruo o bestia constantemente.

Pero es que ella no quería hacerle daño, ni siquiera para defenderse. ¿Cómo podía ser? Le había pillado con la guardia totalmente baja. Nadie se había acercado tanto a él, nunca. Nadie. Y los que lo habían hecho siempre tenían dobles intenciones. Broly se llevó una mano a la nuca y acarició el principio de su cicatriz. Luego se llevó una mano a la frente y se apretó la cabeza.

"Mierda…" murmuró, aunque deseaba gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La respiración de Bra a sus espaldas le obligaba a bajar la voz hasta que casi era un susurro ininteligible. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿No matar a Kakarotto? No, eso era incuestionable. ¿No matar a Vegeta? Tampoco era viable, porque si no lo hiciera, tarde o temprano el príncipe encontraría la manera de acabar con él. Dejaría a su madre, sí. La madre humana de Bra no tenía nada que ver con él, así que a ella sí la dejaría viva. Tendría que liquidar a los saiyans y a sus descendientes, pero podía dejar a los humanos vivos si Bra así lo deseaba. Quizás así lo odiara un poco menos, quizás incluso lo perdonara. ¿Y la nieta de Kakarotto? Su poder no era muy grande. Quizás también podría dejarla viva a ella para que hiciera compañía a Bra y…

Broly ocultó la cara entre sus manos y apretó los dientes. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Aunque fuera un saiyan débil, solo uno con una buena jugada podía causarle problemas. No. No podía dejar a nadie vivo. No podía… no podía ser tan débil. No podía seguir vacilando. La última vez que lo había hecho su padre le colocó la diadema inhibidora y lo obligó a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. No podía seguir siendo el perro de cualquiera que le acariciara un poco la cabeza.

Se giró en la cama hacia ella y vio su expresión ahora ya relajada. Media cara seguía hinchada por el golpe de Vegeta, pero a Broly no le importaba. Su cola se movió como loca cuando se tumbó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla sana sin que su dueño pudiera impedirlo. Bra gimoteó de gusto por el tacto del suave pelaje.

"Te lo compensaré" le aseguró. "Cuando todo acabe te lo compensaré… si te quedas conmigo" su cola volvió a agitarse con el pensamiento, entusiasmada por la idea. "Solo tienes que quedarte conmigo" Broly se quedó dormido poco tiempo después, con una de sus manos aferrada al largo pelo de Bra.

Los dos siguieron durmiendo, y la princesa más que ninguna ignoró el significado de esas últimas palabras que para Broly significaban tanto.

[…]

La temperatura de la nave ascendió de golpe cuando esta rodeó la enorme esfera inflada y voluminosa que era aquella estrella del sistema de Yardrat. La voz femenina de esta, avisando a sus tripulantes sobre la subida de grados en un idioma extraño y gutural, calló cuando salieron de las lejanías de la órbita de la estrella. La voz dio un nuevo aviso y los parámetros interplanetarios variaron en la pantalla tridimensional frente a la que ellos se encontraban, observándolo todo con gran detalle.

Uno de ellos tecleaba numerosos caracteres y llevaba a cabo complicadas operaciones en el aire. Los planetas que rodeaban la estrella aparecían en la pantalla en todo su esplendor, siendo rodeados por los datos que pertenecían a sus órbitas terrestres. Sobre uno de los asientos, observando y controlándolo todo desde cerca, estaba el boburriano que poco interés guardaba por las maravillas planetarias que descubría ante sus ojos.

"¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar en llegar a la Tierra?" preguntó en su idioma natal. Mientras preguntaba con tono desinteresado su mano se afianzaba al mango de la larga espada dorada cuyo filo reposaba en el suelo. Se apartó el pelo erizado y rojo de la cara, mostrando sus intimidantes ojos oscuros y el tono azulado de su piel. El piloto de la nave se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara que dejaba ver sus encías igual de oscuras.

"No tardaremos más de un mes. Estamos cerca, Benkas, muy cerca" comentó el otro boburriano, ya sin pelo alguno, vestido con el equipo de combate que los habitantes de Boburria poco usaban, pero que sus últimos supervivientes siempre llevaban después de ver su planeta reducido a cenizas.

"Demasiado tiempo. Para empezar ni siquiera pensaba que tendría que venir a ayudar. No me puedo creer que Baika y Boro no hayan sido capaces de aniquilar al rey y conseguir a la princesa. Bia me aseguró que no habría problemas con esos monos inferiores" comentó Benkas, golpeteando el suelo de la nave con sus deformes pies que más se asemejaban a los de un lagarto que a los de un humano.

"Bia se equivocó. No es tan buena como se cree. Al fin y al cabo era la responsable del Sujeto 813 y la jodió bien" aseguró el piloto. Benkas se levantó de su asiento sin soltar su espada dorada. Su larga cola oscura rematada por un aguijón igual de oscuro retumbó contra el suelo y pareció emitir un leve siseo cuando se arrastró tras su dueño. "Nosotros los liquidaremos y vengaremos la muerte de tu hijo, Benkas" sonrió el boburriano. El mencionado le dirigió una mirada agria, absolutamente amenazadora mientras apretaba su espada de braummuro con fuerza.

"No lo menciones, Bumo. Yo ya no tengo ningún hijo" el piloto dejó ver una sonrisa cuando descubrió el dolor y la ira palpitando en la oscuridad penetrante de la cara de su líder. Estaba claro que cuando llegaran al planeta Tierra no habría piedad para esos estúpidos saiyans.

"Cuando lleguemos a la Tierra y consigamos a la princesa podrás tener hijos más poderosos, incluso indestructibles. Quizás yo mismo me anime a concebir uno" Benkas dejó escapar una risa sarcástica al pensarlo. Ningún niño medio saiyan medio boburriano podría reemplazar a su hijo Boro, nunca, pero por lo menos disfrutaría vengándose de aquel que lo había liquidado.

"No cantéis victoria tan pronto" una tercera voz en la sala se hizo escuchar sobre la conversación de los demás. La sombra de una figura masculina y musculosa, más baja que la de los boburrianos, hizo acto de aparición. "No será tan fácil tomar a la princesa. Vegeta no lo permitirá, pero del que más debéis preocuparos es de ese saiyan de tercera clase del que os hablé. Él es el que mató a tu hijo, Benkas."

"Lo sé" dijo el boburriano, dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa al nuevo componente de la sala. Sus dientes y encías oscuras parecieron brillar de emoción cuando Goku fue mencionado. "No hay manera de que pueda subestimarlo. Al fin y al cabo no solo mató a mi hijo, sino también al Sujeto 813" Benkas sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando mencionó a este último. Sus ojos se enturbiaron de malicia al saber que estaba tocando un tema escamoso para el contrario. La figura que se mantenía en las sombras parecía imperturbable, aunque numerosas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo al oír hablar de semejante monstruosidad.

"¿Tú también quieres vengarte?" cuestionó Bumo con igual maldad. "Ya sabes, al fin y al cabo, por muy monstruoso que fuera, el Sujeto 813 era tu hijo, ¿no es así, Paragus?"

Entonces el mencionado emergió de entre las sombras: su pelo negro, su piel de un tono casi igual de oscuro, su corpulencia y su cola enrollada alrededor de la cintura sobre su armadura de saiyan revelaban su lugar de origen. Su rostro estaba compungido por las emociones pasadas, la mayoría de odio y desprecio hacia su propio hijo al recordar el momento de su muerte. Para que los recuerdos fueran más vividos se acarició el ojo izquierdo, perdido años atrás cuando Broly se lo arrancó dejando en su lugar una grotesca cicatriz. Paragus dejó entrever una sonrisa.

No, no era por venganza. De hecho agradecía enormemente que Goku se hubiera deshecho de Broly años atrás. Era por ambición propia y porque, teniendo a la princesa de los saiyans a su lado, ¿quién sabía? Si era lo suficientemente astuto quizás conseguiría convertirse en el padre de una nueva raza en un planeta perfecto desde el que gobernar el universo.

Si era lo suficientemente astuto pronto sería el rey y señor del universo, además del Adán de una nueva raza de súper guerreros.


	17. Sentimientos

Bueeeenooo, dije que el siguiente capítulo lo acabaría y lo subiría el domingo y aquí estoy, este sí. Definitivo sin semana de más de espera, además de ser considerablemente largo. Los últimos capítulos están siendo dos paginillas más largos que los primeros. Espero que no os quejéis de eso. Puede que el próximo sea algo más corto, pero también más intenso, y creo que tardaré más en subirlo, dos semanas en lugar de una porque ni siquiera lo he empezado ¡Lo siento! Acabad con mis profesores y os juro que volveré a subir cada semana xD.

Bueno, os doy gracias por los rewiens y por vuestro apoyo, y… bueno, este capítulo, como dice el título, es más sentimental que otra cosa. Aquí está la conversación, si no más importante entre Broly y Bra, quizás sí la más significativa, la que lo deja todo claro, claro en su "relación", así que es un capítulo importante también. Yo diría que a partir de aquí todos los capítulos son importantes. De todas formas, aunque he escrito este capítulo con muchas ganas no estoy segura de si me ha quedado demasiado cursi. ¡Espero que no, porque es lo último que quiero hacer en esta historia! Odio las cursilerías xD. Lo que sí sé con seguridad es que el próximo capítulo… bueno, creo que os gustará cuando lo escriba, especialmente. ¿Podéis imaginar por qué? xDDD

No tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que os guste. Ya sabéis qué hacer si hay dudas!

**Capítulo 17**

**Sentimientos**

_Día 180._

"Debería haberme imaginado que esto no sería una buena idea" dijo Bra, ya demasiado tarde como para retractarse. En plena Plaza Central de Ciudad Satán todo el mundo podía ver a todo el mundo, así que era una tontería intentar huir a esas alturas. Aquel lugar era un punto de encuentro típico. Allí estaba, vestida con una falda simple y no muy corta, con botas sin tacón que utilizaba más para entrenar que para vestir y un jersey fino de color rojo que marcaba gran parte de su figura, cada vez más corpulenta.

No tardó mucho en detectarles. Frente a la parada del metro, Peach la saludó. A su lado, Apple sonrió nada más verla. Tras ellos, sus tres compañeras de clase, cada una mejor vestida que la anterior, Bamara, Guetti y Nora sonreían, dos de ellas acompañadas de sus respectivas parejas masculinas, los dos altos, fuertes y de ojos resplandecientes.

Bra suspiró una última vez.

"Recuerda comportarte como una persona normal. Nada de volar, nada de pegar a nadie y, sobre todo, nada de montar escándalos, ¿me has oído?" Bra se giró al no oír una respuesta afirmativa. Broly, a su lado, puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el grupo de amistades que se dirigían hasta ellos. Al ver a Apple, el guapo y musculoso chico rubio con el que Bra había bailado en la fiesta universitaria, Broly mostró sus caninos.

"¿Por qué él tenía que venir?" cuestionó, molesto.

"Porque también es mi amigo, y es…"

"Quiere follarte" soltó él, sin más, y los ojos de Bra se agrandaron hasta casi salirse de las órbitas al oírlo. Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas y él la miró cruzado de brazos, en una actitud casi defensiva.

"¡Qué va, hombre! Si es un chico muy mono, educado, guapo, listo, simpático… nunca intentaría nada indebido con una señorita como yo"

"Lo odio. Como se acerque mucho, le arreo" Bra escuchó sus nudillos crujiendo al apretar los puños en un claro gesto agresivo. Inquieta al ver a sus amigos a escasos metros de ellos, se limitó a acercarse a Broly para agarrarle del brazo. Aquello pareció un gesto cariñoso, pero en realidad, con eso intentaba mantenerlo controlado.

"¡Cuánto tiempo, Bra!" la saludó Peach, dándole un cándido abrazo. Ella lo correspondió, aunque ese acercamiento repentino la hizo sentir incómoda. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin aparecer por clase, más de un mes. Había estado recibiendo clases por Gohan hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió entre su padre y ella y salió disparada de la Corporación Cápsula para refugiarse en la casa de su maestro y su... lo que fuera que eran.

De eso hacía ya casi dos semanas y las únicas noticias que tenía sobre su familia eran de parte de Pan, que con cara de pocos amigos, muy enfadada, apareció por allí tres días después de lo sucedido. Le arrojó a Bra algo de ropa limpia, el dinero que había encontrado en su mesita de noche y su móvil para mantener el contacto, y sin esperar una explicación de su parte se fue lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Broly, que le respondió de igual manera. Bra la había llamado horas después esperando que se le hubiera pasado algo del enfado, y Pan, un poco más receptiva, le contó que Vegeta no había vuelto a casa desde que ella se había ido, que Trunks había hablado con él pero no había logrado convencerlo para que regresara a casa, y que su madre no estaba muy animada. Estaba centrada en su trabajo totalmente y se había olvidado de los preparativos para la boda. En la Corporación Cápsula todos se preguntaban si Bulma pensaba anularla, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba la mujer echaba humo por la boca, acongojándolos a todos.

Bra estaba sumamente preocupada. Temía haber roto la relación entre su padre y su madre de manera definitiva, y su único consuelo era el entrenamiento especial y diario que llevaba a cabo con Broly. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado a entrenar, el guerrero legendario la tomaba completamente en serio. Estaba empeñado en enseñarle cómo liquidar a los boburrianos y cómo defenderse de ellos, y Bra ponía casi toda su fuerza de voluntad en ello. Casi toda.

No tenía ni idea de si Broly sabía que ya se había transformado en súper saiyan, pero por si acaso no lo hacía en su presencia. Mientras ella entrenaba, Broly la miraba fijamente y, en alguna ocasión, ella lo había pillado analizándola con cierta frustración. Bra empezaba a sospechar que él había notado su aumento de ki, o al menos sabía que su poder había aumentado enormemente. Pese a ello, no había insistido en el tema. Parecía rehuirlo, como si no quisiera saber nada de ello.

¿Era posible que él tampoco quisiera separarse de ella y por eso ignoraba adrede su poder? Bra no lo sabía, y tampoco quería correr riesgos innecesarios preguntándole. La joven no sabía qué pensar. A pesar de que ahora estaban juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, él parecía muy distante. No dormían juntos. Él se iba durante las noches y no volvía hasta que ella estuviera despierta y preparada para el entrenamiento. Cazaba animales, conseguía frutas y vegetales y los compartía con ella. Ni siquiera la tocaba si no era para entrenarla.

Bra no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero daba gracias por que Peach le hubiera dado la oportunidad de arreglar lo que fuera que ocurriera, aunque para ello cometiera el riesgo de montar un espectáculo. Hacía semanas que no veía a sus amigos, y recibir el día anterior una llamada de Peach para quedar todos juntos le levantó el ánimo. Su alegría terminó decayendo cuando su amiga le pidió encarecidamente que Broly fuera con ella, o si no Apple se haría falsas ilusiones. En realidad, a Bra le hacía ilusión que fuera con ella después de tanto tiempo separados, pero temía que no fuera capaz de adaptarse al grupo por desconocer las costumbres humanas. Bra pensó que sería una buena manera de dejar de preocuparse por su familia por unas horas, y también sería una buena manera de descubrir qué demonios le pasaba a Broly. Había conseguido enfundarle un traje casual, ni muy elegante ni demasiado ordinario, y debía admitir que le quedaba bien aunque su forma de caminar y su mirada intimidante le hicieran parecerse a una especie de pandillero peligroso.

Saludó a todas una por una y ellas les presentaron a sus parejas una a una. Cuando Bra le dio un apretón de manos a Apple en señal de amistad, él le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido clavó la mirada en Broly, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno e imperturbable sin quitarle la vista de encima a los hombres, sobre todo a Apple. Su cara no dejaba ver ninguna clase de emoción, solo indiferencia, o quizás algo de desprecio hacia los humanos que lo rodeaban.

"Bueno, este es mi… mi…" empezó a presentarle ella, pero descubrió que no sabía cómo catalogarlo. "Este es Broly" finalizó, y él frunció el ceño levemente al ver a Apple extendiéndole la mano. Bra temió que soltara alguna grosería, pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba, el guerrero legendario extendió la mano de igual manera y agarró la de Apple.

"Encantado" dijo el humano y Broly asintió. Bra soltó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces vio que los ojos de su compañero de universidad se desorbitaban y su cara se ponía totalmente morada, conteniendo un chillido de dolor. La joven vio que la mano de Apple estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo por la fuerza con la que Broly la agarraba. Sin más, se agarró a su brazo fingiendo un gesto cariñoso cuando en realidad lo pellizcaba con fuerza y le pisaba el pie con disimulo.

Reticente, Broly soltó la mano de Apple.

"Buen agarre" le dijo en una clara burla..

"Vaya, vaya, juraría que tu novio no puede controlar su fuerza" oyó que comentaba Bamara, la única amiga de su grupo que junto a Peach no tenía nada serio con nadie. A Bra no le caía muy bien Bamara porque desde que la conocía había sido el centro de atención tanto de la clase como de la universidad, papel que siempre había hecho ella misma. Sí, de acuerdo, al principio había sido por envidia, pero cuando la conoció más a fondo descubrió que los rumores eran completamente ciertos: Bamara tenía un cuidado y fino pelo rubio que era la envidia de la propia Bra, ojos de un bonito tono verde y cara perfectamente blanca y ovalada. Daría impresión angelical si no fuera por su gran pecho, que siempre destacaba con pronunciados escotes que no dejaban nada para la imaginación. Tenía un cuerpo mucho más marcado que el de ella, y sí, era guapa. Muy guapa. Tanto, que no necesitaba maquillaje alguno.

Lo peor de Bamara no era la envidia que suscitaba, si no lo caprichosa que era. Según había oído, le gustaba atraer a los hombres que ya estaban comprometidos como un reto personal. Cuando los ojos de Bamara se cruzaron con los de Broly, la joven dejó ver una sonrisa angelical que disparó todas las alertas de Bra. A él, sin embargo, no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

[…]

La princesa no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras bebía su batido de fresa helado y él olisqueaba el suyo. Observándola a ella para saber qué tenía que hacer, empezó a beber de la pajita no muy convencido de para qué demonios servía, pero cuando el batido llegó hasta su boca, sus ojos dejaron ver un brillo de satisfacción. Bra también observaba a los tortolitos que se acurrucaban y se daban de comer los helados los unos a los otros con cierta vergüenza ajena.

"Es enorme" le susurró en la oreja Peach pensando que Broly no las escuchaba, pero a juzgar por el marcado oído saiyan podía asegurar que sí lo hacía a pesar del bullicio que había en la heladería una vez empezaba la primavera.

"Sí. Se dedicó al boxeo durante un tiempo" mintió Bra.

"Entonces, ¿es miembro de los Guerreros Dorados?" Bra no contestó a eso, pues Broly le lanzó a Peach una mirada envenenada cuando oyó semejante insinuación.

"No lo soy" declaró.

"Digamos que él juega en su propia liga"

"¿Y a qué te dedicas, Broly?"

"Al asesinato en masa" todos los allí reunidos se quedaron boquiabiertos para poner toda su atención en el extraño personaje que sobresalía en aquella mesa. Bra, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente, empezó a reír con falsedad mientras golpeaba la espalda de Broly en actitud cómica, aunque en realidad estaba ejerciendo suficiente fuerza como para dejarle moretones.

"¡Es muy bromista, por eso me encanta estar con él! No, qué va. Él es… ehm… cirujano" se le ocurrió decir. Los miembros que rodeaban la mesa se inclinaron, sorprendidos por el trabajo de semejante categoría.

"Pero, ¿cuántos años tienes?" preguntó el novio de Nora, un tal Germon, apartándose el pelo castaño de la cara.

"Cincuenta y cuatro"

"¿Quéeeee?" exclamó Bamara. "¡Venga ya! Dudo que llegues a los treinta"

"Bueno, el padre de Bra tiene sesenta años y se conserva como si no creciera desde los treinta. Ni una cana ni una arruga. Él y Broly se parecen en ese aspecto ¿no?" comentó Peach, y la cara de Broly se desencajó en una cargada de asco y desprecio.

"No, no se parecen en nada, créeme" aseguró Bra, llevándose la pajita a la boca otra vez.

"¿Y cómo os conocisteis?" preguntó Guetti, maravillada por estar sentada frente a un cirujano. No todo el mundo llegaba tan alto siendo tan joven. "¿Fue algo romántico, impredecible, mágico?"

"Digamos que fue mágico e impredecible" sonrió Bra, y recordó la manera en la que él prácticamente se le había echado encima cuando fue revivido por Shenlong, dispuesto a matarla con expresión homicida. "De romántico tuvo bien poco" acabó musitando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él al recordar su primer encuentro. Estaba claro que no tenían el mismo concepto de romanticismo.

"Hum… ¿quizás os conocisteis en una noche de sexo casual? Ya sabes, él se siente solo, tú te sientes sola, algo de bebida y…" cuestionó Bamara. La piel de Bra se erizó y la rabia la embargó al ver sonreír a la muchacha. Se veía a leguas que intentaba reunir información determinante para saber de qué pie cojeaba su relación. Y la consiguió.

"Bra y yo no tenemos sexo" dijo él, sin más. Bra se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo cuando sus amigos se inclinaron hacia delante en una pregunta ilícita, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

"Pero, ¿es eso verdad, Bra? ¿No tienes sexo con tu novio?"

"No es mi novio, y es verdad. No… no tenemos sexo"

"¿Y a qué esperas, al matrimonio? No sabía que eras tan antigua"

"No es eso" contestó ella revolviéndose en el asiento, incómoda. Intentó esquivar la mirada de Broly, cada vez más fría y distante. No, definitivamente traerlo para pasar unas horas con sus amigos no había sido buena idea.

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tú no quieres tener sexo con ella, Broly?" Bra puso los ojos en blanco y deseó que él no contestara a esa pregunta, que mintiera por una maldita vez o simplemente que no dijera nada, pero él no estaba por la labor.

"Quiero, pero cada vez que intento marcarla me pisa la cola" ninguno de ellos entendió el sentido literal de la palabra cola, y todos hicieron su propia connotación sobre a qué se refería Broly con eso. Sus caras se desencajaron, sobre todo las de los chicos al descubrir que Bra era tan cruel e, instintivamente, se llevaron las manos a las entrepiernas. Ella, por el contrario, se golpeó la frente con una mano y deseó poder decir que no era eso a lo que se refería, pero no había hecho un gran esfuerzo suplicándole a Broly que escondiera la cola mientras estuvieran con los humanos para que se viniera abajo ahora.

"¿Le pisas la _cola_? ¡Qué cruel, Bra! ¡Con lo que eso duele!"

"Pues como sigas así te va a dejar. A un hombre hay que saber complacerlo" comentó finalmente Bamara, y el guerrero legendario se cruzó de brazos y le dio toda la razón. "Está claro que le estás tratando muy mal" Bamara apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Broly y él la miró con curiosidad, molesto por el contacto. La joven se inclinó hacia delante dejándole ver una considerable muestra de escote. "Si necesitas que te complazcan yo puedo hacerlo en lugar de ella" al oír semejante insinuación, totalmente descarada, Bra dio un salto del sofá y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, incapaz de controlar sus propios celos.

"No le toques si no quieres que te rompa ese cuello de cisne, Bamara" la amenaza sonó increíble incluso para ella. Todos, incluida la rubia, se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Todos, excepto Broly, que sonrió de oreja a oreja. "No estoy para aguantar tus gilipolleces"

Bamara estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada, intimidada por los ojos penetrantes de Bra, pero una vez lo hizo su boca reunió el valor suficiente para plantarle cara, aunque fuera sin mirarle a los ojos.

"No montes un escándalo, medio humana" la joven quiso matarlo cuando Broly se burló concienzudamente de ella al repetir sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Ahora era ella la que llamaba la atención y no podía controlarse en medio de un montón de humanos? Peach, a su lado, notó el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando y sin más se levantó del asiento.

"¿Me acompañas al baño?" le pidió a Bra con una sonrisa. La joven, consciente de lo que trataba de hacer, asintió.

"Uuf, yo también voy. Este calor tan repentino está haciendo que se me corra el maquillaje" comentó Guetti, despegándose de su novio a base de fuerza de voluntad. Nora enseguida se levantó con las mismas intenciones, siempre inseparable de Guetti.

"Yo me quedo" cortó Bamara, pero Guetti, Nora y Peach, que sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones, la agarraron por los hombros y empezaron a tirar de ella para alejarla de Broly.

El guerrero legendario no apartó la mirada de Bra en ningún momento, que indignada, le fulminó antes de girarle la cara con indignación. Él sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su batido de helado de plátano. En la Tierra hacían unas comidas deliciosas. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a los bollos de carne, a los pasteles y a los helados no sabía cómo viviría sin ellos.

"Bueno, ya se han ido. Ahora puedes decirlo" Germon alejó su helado de sí mismo, sacudiendo su melena castaña y sonriendo como si intentara seducir a alguien. "Te la has tirado, ¿verdad? Es imposible que no lo hayas hecho. Esa actitud puritana no engaña a nadie" Broly siguió bebiendo de su batido, concentrado, ignorando a los humanos como si fueran hormigas paseándose por el suelo.

"Oh, venga" empezó a hablar el otro, un tal Perguo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse los nombres. "No nos ignores. Puede que seas mayor que nosotros, pero todos sabemos de qué pie cojea un hombre. Es una cruz para todos" Broly siguió bebiendo con actitud aburrida, mirando el baño de mujeres.

"¿De qué vas?" habló Apple entonces. Su gran sonrisa, su actitud amable y educada pareció esfumarse para ser sustituida por una expresión para nada agradable. Este sí consiguió captar la atención de Broly dado el desprecio que le tenía desde que bailó con Bra en aquella fiesta universitaria, dado el desprecio que seguía patente al saber por sus simples movimientos y su olor masculino cómo deseaba aparearse con su alumna. "¿Vas de chulo o algo parecido? ¿Crees que por ser un poco más alto y mayor puedes mirarnos por encima del hombro? Tú no pintas nada aquí. Ni siquiera eres el novio de Bra" dijo Apple, visiblemente irritado.

Entonces Broly dejó el vaso de helado vacío sobre la mesa. Acto seguido su mirada oscura, penetrante, impactó con los ojos azules de Apple. El tono de voz usado, casi condescendiente hasta entonces, desapareció cuando abrió la boca para hablar, mostrando una amplia porción de sus caninos.

"Cierra la puta boca" le ordenó, y Apple arrugó el entrecejo, molesto e intimidado. Hizo amago de volver a hablar, pero la expresión cada vez más amenazadora de Broly le hizo callar. "No tengo ni idea de vuestras costumbres humanas sobre sentimientos y procreación. Yo no soy un simple humano que folla con una mujer usando las palabras, que defiende su territorio con el diálogo. Yo soy mucho más que eso y no espero que lo entiendas, así que hablaré según tus propios términos humanos. Escucha con atención, cucaracha humana." Apple, Perguo y Germon callaron, sintiéndose amenazados por un aura agresiva que crecía y crecía y provocaba temblores en sus cuerpos humanos. Las personas que pululaban por la heladería, sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que les provocaba semejante repelencia, se alejaban de allí a grandes pasos con un temor creciente carcomiéndoles las entrañas. "Bra es mi novia, mi mujer, como prefieras llamarlo. Puede que no la haya marcado todavía, pero eso no cambia que vaya a matarte si te acercas con ese aspecto de macho en celo ansioso por clavar tu verga en ella. Lo que tiene entre las piernas será de quien ella considere oportuno, y tú y tus patéticos amigos no vais a hacer nada para cambiar eso, porque de hacerlo clavaré mis dientes en vuestros débiles cuellos y podéis estar seguros de que solo saldrán de ahí para cuando decida comerme vuestras entrañas. ¿Os ha quedado claro?" los humanos no abrieron la boca en absoluto. La sonrisa cargada de sadismo y los ojos rojizos que resaltaban el ahora cruel rostro de Broly hicieron que se les pusiera la carne de gallina. Sus mentes no tardaron en procesar que ese hombre extra grande era muy capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas. Sus dientes parecían ser perfectamente capaces de arrancarles la piel a tiras. Definitivamente no era un hombre con el que uno pudiera permitirse vacilar.

Broly dejó que todo su peso recayera sobre el amplio sofá que rodeaba la mesa donde descansaban los vasos y el resto de los helados, derritiéndose lentamente. Bostezó, tranquilo y perezoso, como si ninguna amenaza de muerte hubiera salido de su boca. Se restregó los ojos con una mano y los cerró, adormilado, esperando ansioso la aparición de su alumna.

"¿Me… me estás vacilando?" el castañeteo de los dientes de Apple, más que su voz, que intentaba sonar segura sin llegar a lograrlo, interrumpió el breve descanso del guerrero legendario, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. El humano golpeó la mesa con el puño y varios vasos cayeron sobre esta. Uno de ellos rodó hasta el suelo y, sin llegar a romperse, revotó sobre él. "¿Crees que te tengo miedo porque seas mayor que yo?" Broly alzó una ceja. El parloteo de la hormiga que había frente a él y que podría aplastar con un dedo empezaba a irritarle.

"Apple, cállate" le pidió Perguo, temiendo la posible reacción del asesino que había frente a él. A pesar del aviso de este y del intento de Germon de devolverlo a su asiento, Apple no se calmó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose a Broly con los dientes bien apretados y el orgullo herido.

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, un cirujano famoso? ¿Te crees que somos tontos? Una persona con unas manos tan grandes no podría operar aunque quisiera, así que no cuela. ¿Qué pretendes entonces? Dilo claramente, ¿eres alguna clase de cazafortunas que busca el dinero de Bra, es eso?"

"No sé lo que significa cazafortunas, pero sí sé que me estás cabreando mucho, y no te gustaría cabrear a alguien que está loco, humano" dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Exactamente! Estás loco si crees que podrás sacarle algo a Bra, y esa forma de hablar, tan rara. ¡Me sacas de quicio! Ni siquiera sé por qué nos tratas como si fueras superior solo porque seas el acompañante de Bra. ¡Ni que fuera tan buena! Solo es rica, pero por lo demás deja bastante que desear" esta vez Broly sí que reaccionó. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al oír semejante insulto y una de sus manos hizo estallar la copa de batido helado hasta que los cristales se pulverizaron entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo se alzó, mostrando toda su altura, muy por encima de la de los molestos humanos. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y su cara se acercó a la de Apple de manera peligrosa, con los dientes casi por delante. Esta vez, el chico no cedió, aunque sus piernas temblaban bajo la mesa.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Ya lo has oído. Bra no es tan buena. Su carácter es horrible y su cuerpo ahora es raro. Antes tenía las medidas exactas, pero ahora tiene casi más bíceps que yo. ¡A ningún hombre le interesan las forzudas! Además, no es tan guapa. Bamara es mucho mejor que ella" antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el puño de Broly golpeando la mesa consiguió echar esta abajo. Las copas, los vasos y todo lo que había sobre ella cayeron al suelo y varios de ellos se hicieron añicos. Las patas de acero rompiéndose y derrumbando la mesa en un potente crujido provocó que todos los humanos que estaban allí reunidos, divirtiéndose, se giraran hacia esa esquina de la heladería.

"¡No hay nadie mejor que Bra!" gritó Broly, y aunque no usó toda la potencia que podía alcanzar su voz, el mensaje quedó claro.

"Pero bueno, ¿tú eres tonto?" preguntó Apple cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona. "Ya veo, no es que seas un cazafortunas. Lo que pasa es que estás enamorado y ella no te hace ni caso" un tic sacudió el párpado del guerrero legendario al escuchar la última afirmación.

Nunca había tenido muy claro lo que era estar enamorado, y mucho menos para los humanos. Durante toda su vida su padre y los que le rodeaban habían relacionado el amor con un sentimiento lujurioso y potente difícil de controlar, algo que impulsaba al macho a complacer a la hembra para procrear con ella. En el mundo humano, según había visto en televisión, las relaciones de "enamoramiento" duraban años e incluso vidas enteras. Era algo que impedía hacer daño a la otra persona, con la que se deseaba estar juntos para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte, compartiéndolo todo. Broly no sabía cuál de esas dos definiciones coincidía con lo que él sentía por Bra, pero estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera, sentía algún tipo de atontamiento que lo hacía débil y vacilante para favorecerla a ella, siempre a ella, ignorando incluso sus propias funciones vitales y sus deseos a favor de lo que ella deseaba.

Broly llevaba semanas alterado, y no solo por esa vulnerabilidad que Bra le provocaba, sino por sus bajos instintos que gritaban y exigían que la marcara de una vez por todas, aunque ella no quisiera, aunque fuera por la fuerza. El único motivo por el que había accedido a ir con ella a esa estúpida reunión humana era para asegurarse de que ningún hombre la marcara antes que él. Sabía que Bra no lo permitiría, pero siendo un macho sabía cómo podían ser los demás cuando se decantaban por una hembra, y eso le preocupaba. No llevaba días durmiendo en el bosque, lejos de su olor, manteniendo unas distancias prudenciales y padeciendo erecciones constantes junto a dolores testiculares por las represiones para que cualquiera _entrara_ en su lugar.

"Supongo que eres uno de esos tíos que se creen caballeros esperando por su dama, pero eso es una completa gilipollez. El amor idílico no existe, si no quiere acostarse contigo es porque no te quiere y punto" los dientes de Broly se apretaron, no solo por el desprecio y el odio que ese chico le causaba, sino por las inseguridades que llevaban días corroyéndolo por dentro y que Apple solo conseguía avivar.

Había llegado a pensar que Bra no lo deseaba y que, simplemente, jugaba como quien juega con un perro después de amaestrarlo. Nunca se había llegado a preocupar por su aspecto rudo o sus malos hábitos, pero ahora lo hacía. Intentaba moderarse comiendo, intentaba no ser brusco mientras hablaba o incluso mientras caminaba. A veces incluso observaba su propio reflejo en el lago y pensaba qué era lo que podía no gustarle a ella de él para no querer aparearse. Incluso se había preguntado si era indeseable a la vista de las féminas, porque no tenía ni idea de los cánones de belleza que seguían los humanos. Por la tele salían hombres gordos, arrugados, calvos, bajitos y con ojos libidinosos que atraían la atención por su gran carisma. Broly ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra carisma. A él le gustaba todo de Bra. No había nada que no le agradara, y esa fortaleza que estaba consiguiendo en los bíceps y en las piernas, e incluso en la tripa, solo hacía que se sintiera más atraído. Al fin y al cabo, los saiyans eran guerreros y siempre elegían mujeres guerreras, tanto en carácter como en formas curvas.

¿Tan malo sería que se aparearan? ¡No pensaba hacerle daño! Aunque al principio solo quería disfrutar _a costa_ de ella, ahora incluso le gustaría disfrutar _con_ ella. ¿Es que era cuestión de escala? Broly no podía dejar de ser un desterrado, y ella no podía dejar de ser la princesa de su raza. A él no le importaba, pero ¿podría Bra temer ser manchada con el esperma de un desterrado como él? No podía evitarlo. ¡No era culpa suya! Apenas tenía cinco días de vida cuando lo desterraron, ¡ni siquiera le dio tiempo a hacer algo malo!

El humor de Broly empezó a decaer de furioso a dolido, y Apple lo notó al ver cómo sus músculos se destensaban. Pensó equivocadamente que estaba ganando la batalla con sus palabras, y quiso rematar la faena.

"¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Ella no te quiere. Supongo que solo serás un juego como tantos otros, porque nadie se cree que Bra Brief sea virgen. Siempre ha tenido fama de putilla cara. ¿Es que no ves cómo viste? Si tú todavía no has conseguido tirártela debe de ser porque le das asco, porque cuando estábamos en el instituto más de la mitad del alumnado decía habérsela beneficiado. Es una maldita calienta rabos, una…" Apple no pudo terminar de hablar porque Broly le golpeó la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano. Atravesó la ventana de la heladería, haciéndola añicos al instante frente a numerosos ojos humanos.

[…]

"Date prisa, Peach. No quiero dejar a Broly mucho tiempo solo" le pidió Bra a su amiga. Mientras Nora y Guetti se maquillaban con Bamara frente al espejo, esta última le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Bra, que le giró la cara como si no valiera nada. Peach, al ver la tensión creciente, agarró a la joven por el brazo y la metió en el cubículo con ella, alejándola de las demás.

"No tenía que ir al baño, solo quería apartar a la arpía de Bamara de tu novio. Estaba segura de que ibas a estrangularla en cualquier momento" le comentó Peach.

"Iba a hacerlo, sí. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan descarada?" cuestionó ella, totalmente fuera de sí.

"Tú tampoco se lo has puesto muy difícil" Peach se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de claro reproche. "¿De verdad nunca te has acostado con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?" Bra se encogió ante la pregunta, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Nunca contestaría a algo así de no ser porque se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas, siempre ansiosa por descubrir nuevas noticias pero también respetando su vida privada.

"Juntos, juntos… no lo hemos concretado todavía. Ya he dicho que no somos novios. Es algo raro"

"Pero os gustáis, ¿no? Y os besáis, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Sí, bueno… hemos hecho algo más que besarnos" Peach se colocó las manos en la cadera y se inclinó hacia delante, prácticamente acorralándola contra la pared.

"¿Y qué te impide llegar hasta el final entonces?"

Bra entrecerró los ojos y se miró los zapatos, abochornada. Al igual que el resto de su familia, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía reconocer que tenía miedo? No miedo a la primera vez, sino miedo a lo que pasaría después. Ya estaba demasiado apegada a Broly como para estar juntos de manera definitiva. Tarde o temprano se separarían. En cuando él se enterara de que podía transformarse, todo acabaría, y Bra estaba verdaderamente asustada de que la dejara sola por ello. Al fin y al cabo, él solo era lujurioso.

"¿Es que no lo deseas?" le preguntó Peach. Bra alzó los brazos al aire y negó con fuerza. "Eso pensaba yo. Es un pedazo de hombre y… ¿no será eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué sea tan, ya sabes, grande?" Bra puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no era eso. Sabía que con su nueva constitución física podría soportar cualquier cosa que viniera de él, y el deseo no faltaba.

Bra había pasado mucha vergüenza los últimos días al pensar que él podía olerla desde lejos. Había tenido la regla hacía apenas una semana, y aunque él no había comentado nada, había pasado de estar agrio, arisco y muy tenso a relajarse un poco más. No se trataba solo de eso. Era una mujer en plena edad hormonal y no podía controlarse como desearía. No habían sido pocas las veces que se había levantado con las bragas húmedas y sabía que él lo notaba por cómo se comportaba. Últimamente ya no lo veía desnudo. Seguía bañándose en el lago, lejos de su vista, y cuando salía procuraba que ella no estuviera cerca, se ponía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se vestía en el baño. ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso? ¡Siempre se había burlado de ella cuando iba desnudo por ahí! ¡Adoraba ir en pelotas, adoraba que ella le prestara atención! A veces Bra pensaba que trataba de exhibirse para que ella mirara su miembro. Había visto algo así en un documental de monos. Para sorprender a la hembra y procrear con ella, algunas razas de babuinos exhibían sus erecciones frente a otros machos en una especie de pelea donde se comparaba y la hembra elegía.

Bra puso los ojos como platos. Eso era muy típico de Broly. Podía imaginárselo desnudándose delante de Apple, enseñándole su erección y diciendo "¡Yo siempre tendré el pene más grande que cualquier humano, así que puedo elegir a la hembra que quiera, y elijo a Bra!" La joven estaba empezando a marearse. Por alguna razón, en la imagen mental que tenía de Broly desnudo, un brócoli le tapaba sus partes nobles. Como saliera del baño y se lo encontrara desnudo encima de una mesa de la heladería (y sin un maldito brócoli tapándole la entrepierna), lo mataba.

"No me preocupan esas cosas, Peach. Simplemente no sé lo que él siente y eso me hace dudar" Peach pareció sorprendida por esa declaración. Daleó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes? Pues debes de ser la única, porque todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti. Además, no ha contestado a las provocaciones de los chicos. Juraría que es porque no quiere hacerte quedar mal"

"¿Provocaciones?" preguntó ella, sin entender.

"Claro, Bra. Durante todo el camino hasta aquí nos has prestado más atención a nosotras que a él, pero yo lo he oído perfectamente. Los chicos no paraban de murmurar cosas como _musculitos sin cerebro, calzonazos, el hombre mono_ o _el rey del brócoli_. No sé si él lo habrá oído, pero parecía estar deseando agarrarlos por el cuello. No lo ha hecho, y estoy segura de que es porque no quiere hacerte sentir mal" Bra no contestó a eso, demasiado impresionada como para ello. A lo largo del camino el grupo prácticamente había marginado a Broly, salvo Peach, que había caminado a su lado, silenciosa, o Bamara, que se acercaba enseñando escote de vez en cuando. Incluso ella lo había marginado para acercarse a sus amigas y él no se había quejado.

Bra se sintió mal, muy mal. Lo había amenazado con cortarle la cola mientras dormía como hiciera algo indebido, y Broly lo había cumplido a rajatabla. La que no había cumplido protegiéndolo y defendiéndolo era ella.

"Mierda…" murmuró. Peach negó con la cabeza, resignada, pero acabó posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para animarla.

"Le quieres, ¿verdad?" Bra no respondió, pero su rubor y su mutismo decían todo lo necesario. "Pues te aconsejo que vayas a por él ahora mismo, que os vayáis, estéis a solas, habléis y… ¡ya sabes!" le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La joven se ruborizó aun más, pero la idea le parecía más que apetecible. "El amor no está para provocar temor, si no para disfrutar de él mientras dure, así que, ¿a qué esperas?"

"Eres la mejor dando consejos, ¿sabes?"

"¡Lo sé!" se rió ella con altivez.

Las risas se cortaron abruptamente cuando un estruendo sonó en el interior del baño y un ligero temblor sacudió el cristal donde Guetti y Nora reprochaban el comportamiento de Bamara mientras se retocaban. Bra y Peach se miraron durante unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, y seguidamente salieron del baño a todo correr. En la mente de la princesa solo rondaba una cosa.

_Como esté desnudo, lo mato. ¡Como esté desnudo, lo mato!_

[…]

Apple cayó al suelo con la mandíbula torcida en mitad de la calle con la sangre descendiendo a chorros. Varias mujeres dieron gritos de sorpresa agarrándose a lo primero que tenían al lado, aterrorizadas por semejante muestra de violencia. Todo el mundo retrocedió, alejándose del humano que, poco a poco, con un gran dolor extendiéndose por su cara, se levantó como pudo. Clavó la mirada en Broly, aterrado. Él giró la cabeza muy lentamente y atravesó los restos de los cristales como si nada se interpusiera en su camino, desmoronando parte de la pared. Anduvo hasta Apple y se agachó para agarrarle del cuello, levantándolo del suelo y alzándolo por encima de su propia cabeza. Sus dedos le apretaron la tráquea, cortándole la respiración.

Fue entonces, antes de que todo empezara, cuando la princesa de los saiyan llegó hasta allí junto a sus amigas, que observaron el destrozo y la figura de Broly aplastando el cuello de Apple. Instintivamente, la mano de Peach agarró la de Bra, asustada, pero ella se separó y se apresuró a ir hacia Broly con la intención de calmarlo. Su voz, atronadora y sin un ápice de compasión, llegó hasta sus oídos y la mantuvo quieta, paralizada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Bra nunca se codearía con miserables humanos como vosotros. Nunca se dejaría dominar, nunca se dejaría tocar. ¡No intentes hacerme dudar! ¡Bra es perfecta y ninguno de tus pútridos amigos tiene derecho a tocarla ni a hablar mal de ella!" gritó, enfebrecido. La cara de Apple adquirió un tono morado para nada saludable. Broly estaba a punto de romperle la tráquea para que se ahogara con su propia sangre. "De no ser por ella ya te habría matado, pero después de esto no hay manera de que te deje con vida…" Broly estaba dispuesto a dar el apretón final que acabaría con la vida del humano, pero justo en ese momento un chillido conocido hizo que se le aflojara el brazo.

"¡BROLY!" fue el grito de la princesa de los saiyans. Suficiente como para hacerle despertar pero no lo suficiente como para calmar su ira. Los ojos de Bra brillaban en preocupación. Broly esperaba enfado, rabia, reproche, desprecio, pero no preocupación, no sorpresa, no algo semejante a la ternura.

No había duda de que lo había oído todo.

La reacción de él no fue la esperada. Broly se encogió un poco antes de saltar y alzar el vuelo a toda velocidad en medio de aquella masa de personas que lo habían visto todo con ojos desorbitados. Los humanos lo señalaron, alejándose en el aire, y Apple, durante largos segundos, quedó desatendido por la sorpresa inicial. Perguo y Germon fueron los únicos que se acercaron para socorrerlo.

Bra observó a Broly desde el suelo. Cuando su vista ya apenas podía localizarlo, vio la ropa humana que le había proporcionado volando en el aire, cayendo. Él odiaba esa maldita ropa. La desnudez, vivir de forma salvaje sin ser civilizado, sin tener que preocuparse por las apariencias o el autocontrol. Ese era su estilo de vida. La joven tenía el corazón en la garganta por el sobresalto. Notó la mano de Peach apoyándose en su hombro en señal de apoyo y Bra se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

"Voy a hacer caso de tu consejo. Espero verte pronto otra vez, amiga" Peach asintió. Se volvió hacia la muchedumbre que empezaba a rodear a Apple para socorrerlo y suspiró.

"Yo iré un rato al hospital. Te llamaré luego"

Bra anduvo hasta Apple y, mirándolo desde arriba, pudo apreciar su mandíbula torcida y el cuello morado.

"Eso te pasa por meterte con quien no debes" fue lo único que dijo antes de echar a volar a toda velocidad tras el rastro de Broly. Nuevamente, los humanos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la observaban alejándose en el aire, sobre todo aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos.

[…]

Broly estaba alterado. No alterado como le había pasado otras veces, pero sí rematadamente enfadado. Sus manos desnudas formaban puños en el aire cuando se recordaba a sí mismo con el cuello de Apple entre sus manos. No lo había matado. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Ah, sí. Bra, como siempre. ¿Y por qué se había enfurecido tanto? También por Bra. Necesitaba recordárselo a sí mismo, porque a menudo, cuando se enfadaba, se le olvidaban los motivos de su cabreo y toda la destrucción que provocaba se volvía un sinsentido. Por lo menos necesitaba saber por qué se sentía tan mal por dentro, tan abochornado, tan dolido.

_Si no quiere acostarse contigo es porque no te quiere y punto. Le das asco._

Las palabras de Apple resonaron en su mente como si fueran eco. Broly apretó la mandíbula y aceleró su vuelo alocado, al borde de la histeria. No podía creerse que una simple oración le hubiera dolido tanto, y peor se sentía al recordar los ojos de Bra clavados en él, observándole con esa compasión que no necesitaba, que de hecho, odiaba. Era la mirada que se le dirigía a un perro apaleado y moribundo. No necesitaba que lo mirara así. ¡Era un hombre, no un animal! No podía consentir que ella lo viera de esa manera.

Se detuvo en el aire, ya encima del lago que era su baño personal y natural. El hielo casi se había derretido por completo y la hierba que lo rodeaba empezaba a crecer llena de flores mientras la nieve se derretía. Broly se cruzó de brazos y esperó poco más de veinte segundos en el cielo, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la sintió llegar a su espalda, volando tras él, el guerrero legendario se giró y Bra se detuvo de inmediato. Él se concentró, porque quería que viera bien lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y para eso tuvo que aspirar cada feromona, cada olor que desprendiera y recordar cada sensación que le había causado durante las últimas semanas. No le costó mucho trabajo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no con todo lo que había estado guardando durante días e incluso semanas. Estaba demasiado reprimido como para que eso fuera indiferente, demasiado, como un perro castrado.

Pero definitivamente no estaba castrado.

Bra lo miró fijamente sin saber qué decir. En su cabeza había preparado un discurso verbal que no incluía el reproche, pues su enfado se centraba exclusivamente en Apple y los demás humanos. Quería hacerlo sentir bien otra vez, calmarlo como siempre conseguía hacer, doblegarlo, acariciarle, besarle y luego, quizás abrazarle. No sospechaba ni por un momento que Broly tuviera otra cosa en mente y que en la cabeza de ella todo lo que tenía pensado se borrara y se quedara en blanco al verle. Al ver… _eso_. Hacía casi dos semanas que no lo veía desnudo. Durante los últimos días él había mostrado un sentido del pudor extraño y para nada típico en su naturaleza salvaje, y eso lejos de gustar a Bra, solo consiguió incomodarla. Hizo que se preguntara qué demonios estaba mal, qué era lo que él intentaba demostrar, qué era lo que quería ocultar. Cuando fue a por él no cayó en la cuenta de que Broly se había librado de la ropa humana y la había lanzado por los aires, y por lo tanto estaba desnudo otra vez. Cuando él se dio la vuelta y la encaró, de brazos cruzados, con el entrecejo fruncido y alguna clase de retorcida mueca en los labios, los ojos de ella se desorbitaron. Se llevó una mano a los labios para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de vuelo.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba _así_? Nunca lo había visto con tanto descaro. Siempre que lo veía así, había una luz tenue que lo iluminaba, eliminando cualquier detalle que pudiera ser apreciado. En esos momentos podía verlo con tanta claridad que Bra tuvo que girar la mirada al suelo con la turbación invadiéndola por completo. No sentía vergüenza, pero el bochorno era casi palpable.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que él le estuviera mostrando frente a frente una erección tan hinchada y dura que parecía ser hasta dolorosa.

Podía jurar que le dolía la cabeza, que sentía las fosas nasales a punto de estallar. Ahora sabía lo que sentía el Maestro Roshi cada vez que veía algo pervertido; un calor insoportable en la cabeza que amenazaba con escaparse por la nariz. Sin embargo, la hemorragia no llegó. La ilusión de Bra se había hecho realidad, solo que esta vez no había ningún maldito brócoli tapándole la entrepierna. Quiso quejarse o alejarse, porque con el pene tieso no podía tomarlo en serio. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

"¿Por qué demonios…?" empezó a hablar, pero calló en el último momento, dando media vuelta para no tener que verlo. "Tápate, por Kami. ¡Broly, ponte algo!" la respuesta ante esa exigencia fue clara y tajante.

"No" los ojos de Bra se abrieron como platos. Apretó los labios y se acarició los brazos, como si tuviera frío cuando en realidad estaba demasiado caliente. "Quiero que lo veas"

"¡Pues yo no quiero verlo!" exclamó, exaltada por semejante contestación. ¿A qué demonios venía eso ahora? Se pasaba una semana vistiéndose y rehuyendo su mirada como si fuera pudoroso y ahora aparecía así, a pleno sol, totalmente desnudo y excitado. El corazón de Bra se iba a salir de su pecho y a gran velocidad perdió vuelo y se dejó caer sobre la hierba que rodeaba la casa cápsula, de pie, ansiosa por correr hasta ella y encerrarse para no salir hasta que él dejara de comportarse como un maldito loco.

Pero Bra no pudo hacerlo, porque al mismo tiempo que ella aterrizó sobre tierra firme, él se dejó caer y se colocó estratégicamente frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso hacia el interior.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" se revolvió ella, sintiéndose amenazada. "¡Deja de comportarte así!"

"¿Y cómo debería comportarme? ¿Cómo tus amigos humanos, los que te llaman puta a tus espaldas? ¿Cómo tu padre, que te rompió la nariz? ¿Cómo debería comportarme, Bra?" la voz de Broly tenía un tono peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba extrañamente sugerente. A pocos metros de distancia empezó a caminar, dando una vuelta a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarla, como un lobo acorralando a un zorro. Bra mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento, intentando esquivar la impactante visión del miembro tieso. "¿No se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad de que no esté dispuesto a complacerte en todo, princesa?"

"No… no quiero que me complazcas, solo quiero que te vistas"

"No estoy hablando de estar desnudo y erecto frente a ti. Estoy hablando de todo. De que me esquives, de que me uses, de que me pises la cola cada vez que te conviene, de que me des órdenes y de que no me dejes tocarte como me gustaría. No quiero complacerte esta vez, súper guerrera" Bra alzó la vista, impactada por el apelativo. Él le mostró una clara sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus malos pensamientos. "¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Tu poder es mucho mayor, y también tu agilidad y tu fuerza. Te has transformado y te has callado, y no me resulta difícil adivinar por qué" Bra apretó los labios al verse descubierta.

"Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?"

"¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo?" fue su pregunta, y el vello de la nuca de Bra se erizó al oírlo "¿Por qué me miras como si te diera pena? ¿Por qué actúas como si me comprendieras y pudieras controlarme? ¿Me ves como una mascota, como un perro rebelde?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Broly, y tampoco sé a dónde quieres llegar a parar"

"No lo sabes… Supongo que tendré que hablarte en términos humanos, como lo hice con tus amigos" Bra prestó especial atención, todavía con la cabeza gacha mientras él la rondaba de brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo a su espalda y ya no pudo ver sus pies desnudos, él habló, y Bra se percató de que estaba demasiado cerca, a apenas un metro de distancia. "Tengo sentimientos" la joven dio un brinco, sorprendida tanto por la cercanía de su voz como por su tono entre serio y dominante, frustrado. "Antes no los tenía, o al menos no muchos, pero ahora los tengo. Quizás es porque tú me los has pegado, o porque este planeta de verdad es especial y mágico. En cualquier caso solo me importa que los tengo, y eso me hace débil, especialmente cuando tú estás delante. Ese es el único motivo por el que no he mencionado nada sobre tu transformación y la finalización de nuestro trato, porque sé tan bien como tú que eso nos separaría. Lo que me parece absurdo es que tú no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora de que siento, de que puedo llegar a sufrir y a disfrutar, lo que empieza a hacerme pensar que te diviertes a mi costa viendo cómo me debato entre esos sentimientos, ¿me equivoco?"

Bra se volvió, impactada por las acusaciones. Se dijo a sí misma que ni se le ocurriera mirar hacia abajo y así lo hizo, con la vista clavada en sus ojos oscuros con un tinte de burla.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no me divierto a tu costa" se apresuró a negar, y aunque intentó profundizar más y apelar a sus propios sentimientos, él la interrumpió.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no te has dado cuenta de que podría matar a Goku en este mismo momento si así lo quisiera? Desde que lo hirieron he tenido el campo abierto. Podría haberlos liquidado a todos pero no lo he hecho por respetar nuestro estúpido pacto. En otras palabras, Bra, el punto débil de Goku ya no me sirve. ¡Nuestro trato no ha tenido validez desde hace más de un mes! ¡No finjas que no te has dado cuenta de que me manejas como te da la gana, de que eres capaz de manipularme con unas cuantas palabras!" tronó él con repentino mal humor, pero también con una dosis de burla y socarronería que hacían que la princesa dudara sobre sus intenciones y sus pensamientos. No sabía si tomarlo en serio o si la estaba vacilando de alguna manera retorcida. "Durante todo este tiempo he sido yo el que no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto me influyes, de lo peligrosa que eres para mi determinación, ¡pero ya me he hartado de aguantar tanto a cambio de nada! Ya me he cansado de jugar a ser tu perro, ya me he cansado de que me mires y de que me hables como si fuera insensible a todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Soy duro y peligroso, sí, pero eso no significa que no sienta nada o que no pueda llegar a sentirlo"

Bra estaba empezando a conmoverse y a descubrir cosas para nada agradables sobre sí misma. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de Broly, sino en la ausencia de ellos y en los propios. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que el guerrero legendario quería decirle, pero todo eso escapaba todavía a su comprensión. ¿Estaba hablando de sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Se estaba declarando de alguna manera? El corazón de la joven empezó a palpitar a gran velocidad, exaltado. Broly nunca mentía por muy dañina que fuera la verdad, y si le hablaba sobre sentimientos era porque de verdad sentía. ¿Lo había conseguido, había despertado algo en él después de más de medio año juntos?

Entonces Bra negó con la cabeza. No, la cosa no iba por ahí. Aunque había deseado que Broly tuviera sentimientos, lo había descartado casi desde el principio creando una especie de imagen monstruosa de él mismo, quizás la imagen de un animal amaestrado por el que sentía inmenso cariño, un animal que no se atrevía a morder a su dueña por fidelidad, al que había calmado y amaestrado con la intención de ponerlo de su lado y usarlo para conseguir sus propios fines. Al principio lo quería como su maestro, y cuando llegaron los boburrianos quiso que se pusiera de parte de los Guerreros Z para combatir contra ellos. Ni por un momento había tenido en cuenta cómo podía sentirse peleando junto a personas que odiaba o contra los seres que le habían torturado durante años. Era prácticamente acorralarlo entre la espada y la pared.

En lo que nunca había pensado, ni por un momento, era en la posibilidad de que él pudiera sentir "algo" hacia ella. Esa idea era impensable. Ella, la nieta del hombre que lo había condenado, la hija del hombre que deseaba su muerte. Él, un desterrado que le triplicaba la edad y cuyos fines eran acabar con su familia. Jamás hubiera pensado que Broly la tomaría en serio. Podía entender que quisiera su cuerpo porque, al fin y al cabo, era un hombre y ella era la única mujer que tenía a su alcance después de tanto tiempo en el infierno, pero ¿algo más?

De verdad era una mala persona. De verdad había tratado a Broly como un animal que solo podía desarrollar algún tipo de bizarra fidelidad por ella después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Pero, ¿acaso era mentira?

"Broly, yo…" empezó a hablar y agachó la cabeza. La imagen turbulenta de su miembro erecto ya no le causaba tanto pavor. "¿Insinúas… insinúas que sientes algo… por mí?" preguntó, insegura, temerosa de que él lo negara y la tomara por estúpida. El corazón de Bra iba a salírsele del pecho y las mejillas le iban a estallar por el intenso rubor. Cuando él puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro, la joven pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Sin un ápice de vergüenza, Broly la encaró.

"Niña, ¿eres estúpida?" preguntó, y por un instante Bra sintió que se quedaba sin aire por el dolor de un enamoramiento no correspondido. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, nunca lo había querido hasta el punto de dar su vida por él, y ahora que lo hacía, estaba a punto de ser rechazada. Los ojos de Bra brillaron, y ella apretó los labios intentando, por todos los medios, tragarse las lágrimas y el nudo que tenía en la garganta, recriminándose a sí misma y a su orgullo llorar en semejante situación. En ese momento, Broly empezó a hablar. Hundió una mano en su pelo oscuro, rascándose la nuca como si estuviera distraído. Su cola empezó a sacudirse contra el suelo y su pie pateó la hierba débilmente en una clara muestra de nerviosismo. "En estos seis meses no te he tocado en contra de tu voluntad aunque está claro que podría hacerlo. No me he acercado a tu familia porque tú misma me lo pedías. No he matado a Kakarotto cuando es mi única aspiración y teniendo múltiples oportunidades para hacerlo. He ido contigo de viaje alrededor de este patético mundo tuyo, he aguantado que me tiraras de la cola sin matarte por ello, me he colado en tu casa sin usar ki, rodeado de enemigos y siendo completamente vulnerable, te he hablado sobre mi pasado cuando no lo he hecho con nadie. ¡Incluso he ido a esa estúpida cita con vulgares humanos y he aguantado sus burlas sin matarlos solo para que estuvieras contenta!" Broly se giró, al parecer ofendido por la simple duda de Bra. Cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda, indignado, giro su cabeza hacia ella con ojos agudos y serenos. "¿Me preguntas si siento algo por ti? ¡Claro que siento algo, estúpida medio humana!"

Bra se sobresaltó cuando él gritó sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos. Acto seguido sintió como el vacío que había empezado a formarse en su pecho era inundado por un calor reconfortante y aliviador. Tragó saliva, extasiada, y deseó abrazarle y besarle con todas sus fuerzas por la repentina alegría que provocó temblores en sus piernas. A esas alturas ni siquiera la preocupación por sus padres importaba ya.

"¡Broly!" lo llamó, y fue hasta él con los brazos estirados, totalmente dispuesta a abrazarlo.

El guerrero legendario colocó una mano sobre su cabeza antes de que pudiera tocarle, tapándole la frente e impidiéndole el acercamiento. Bra se quedó quieta, contrariada, con los brazos todavía alzados.

"No" sentenció, frío y altanero. "No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No quiero tus abrazos ni tus besos. No quiero que vuelvas a acariciarme el lomo o que me calientes el rabo para dejarme insatisfecho después. Estoy cansado de ese juego, Bra" él la empujó con la mano que reposaba sobre su cabeza, apartándola de sí, pero el alejamiento no duró mucho tiempo. Se acercó con la cabeza alta, mirándola desde arriba y ella, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda e intimidada, pero poco dispuesta a dejarle ver ese temor por orgullo propio, se mantuvo firme hasta que su pecho estuvo a escaso centímetros de su cabeza. Apoyó una mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo, intentando apartarlo débilmente sin ningún resultado. Entonces él la agarró por la barbilla con sus rudos dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujó en sus labios. "Quiero más"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó ella, aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Broly dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de agarrar la muñeca que se posaba sobre su pecho para hacerla descender hacia abajo.

"Sabes bien a qué me refiero" la mano de Bra se debatió, rebelde, intentando alejarse cuando llegó al vello púbico del guerrero legendario y pudo acariciarlo con los dedos. Él no se lo permitió y ella colocó la mano sobrante sobre su abdomen, intentando empujarlo hacia atrás. Dejó de debatirse cuando tocó el falo duro en toda su extensión, cuando cerró los dedos a su alrededor, sobre la base, palpándolo, analizando esa forma que ya conocía. Intentó mantener la cabeza alzada tanto como pudo, pero finalmente su mirada se desvió hacia abajo y suspiró al verlo, tieso entre sus manos, excitado. Se permitió soltarlo y acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos desde la base hasta la hinchada y rojiza punta, recorriendo incluso la vena que llevaba la sangre hasta el glande, manteniéndolo alzado y duro.

Él no dijo nada. En su pecho quedó atascado un gruñido más animal que humano. Bra tragó saliva y reprimió sus ganas de agacharse para tomarlo con la boca y saborearlo, porque de alguna manera retorcida siempre que lo veía sentía cierta tentación y la última vez que lo había tocado y se había atrevido a metérselo en la boca no le había disgustado. Desde luego, a él no le desagradaba, y escuchar sus jadeos guturales era glorioso para sus oídos. Se sentía poderosa cuando lo hacía. Lo apretó, agarrándolo fuerte por la base, sacándole a su dueño un gemido de exaltación desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Su cola empezó a sacudirse. Las piernas de ella, por un segundo, empezaron a doblarse.

Por un segundo.

De repente le vino una imagen a la cabeza. Una imagen acongojante que la hizo ponerse pálida e incluso morada. Podía ver claramente a su padre señalándola con un dedo, gritando, encolerizado.

"¡Eres una maldita furcia, ya no eres hija mía!" también podía ver a su madre llorando y a su hermano diciéndole cómo de decepcionado estaba. Podía ver a Goku, a Gohan y Goten en una tumba mientras Chichí, Pan y Videl lloraban desconsoladas y le gritaban que todo había sido culpa suya. Eso sería exactamente lo que provocaría Broly, y Bra tembló de solo imaginarlo. Se apartó de él con la cara descompuesta, soltándolo y apartando cada parte de su cuerpo para no tocarlo. Él, al verla tan pálida, sintió frustración y rabia.

"¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Me tienes miedo? Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, no a ti"

"No a mí, pero sí a mi familia" afirmó ella. "Si no fuera por eso no me importaría porque yo también… tengo sentimientos por ti" Broly sonrió con altanería, orgulloso de saberlo. Por un momento había pensado que esos cabrones tenían razón y Bra no lo quería en lo más mínimo. Por un momento había pensado que le daba asco, nada más lejos de la realidad.

El kit de la cuestión era casi peor.

"¿Quieres estar conmigo, medio humana?" le preguntó, serio con los brazos cruzados en una actitud más defensiva que ofensiva. Le temía a esa pregunta porque nadie había respondido que sí hasta el momento, pero si había alguien que fuera capaz de asentir, esa sería ella. Tenía que ser ella. Broly ya había decidido y solo Bra estaba en su lista de prioridades, solo ella. Y, tal y como deseaba que ocurriera, ella asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido. "Bien… puedo hacerlo" Bra le miró sin entender, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo o que, quizás, estaba sacando otro tema a colación, pero la expresión de Broly era serena y clara. Ya no había espacio para la broma o la burla. Hablaba completamente en serio. "Durante esta última semana he estado dándole vueltas. Nunca me había preocupado por el futuro, solo por el ahora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quería saber si había una manera de cumplir mi venganza y, al mismo tiempo, conseguir que no me odiaras por ello. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que por fin he dado con la respuesta. Puede que sea solo un vago consuelo tras su muerte, pero…"

"No hables como si mis amigos y mi familia ya estuvieran muertos, Broly. No pienso permitir que los mates aunque sienta algo por ti" lo interrumpió ella. El guerrero legendario ocultó una sonrisa divertida por su cabezonería. No podía negar que esa forma de llevarle la contraria, tan demandante, le gustaba.

"Cuando mueran…" volvió a repetir, haciendo hincapié en las palabras a pesar de la agria mirada de Bra, picándola. "Cuando mueran te quedarás sola. No habrá ningún saiyan ni medio saiyan a parte de ti y de mí. Si tu padre y tu hermano no se resisten demasiado y me dejan acabar con Kakarotto y con ellos rápidamente, este planeta quedará entero para ti. Intentaré dejar vivos a los humanos y también intentaré que tu madre humana no salga herida, pero no prometo nada. Después de sus muertes… tendrás que tomar una decisión"

"No van a morir, Broly" a Bra se le ponía el pelo de punta de solo imaginárselo, de pensar en el guerrero legendario acabando cruelmente con la vida de sus amigos y familiares, con su hermano Trunks, al que quería locamente aunque nunca se hubieran llevado del todo bien, con su frágil y presumida madre humana, que aunque no siempre había estado para ella, siempre había estado para su consuelo y sus enseñanzas. No podía pensar en la muerte del atolondrado y amable Goku. De Gohan, siempre tan intelectual y con una timidez que rivalizaba con su alegría. De Goten, el mujeriego pero adorable Goten. Pan, su mejor amiga.

Su padre, el temible Vegeta, pero también el hombre al que más quería del mundo.

"No es eso de lo que quiero hablar, sino de lo que pasará después de… nuestra batalla" Broly adornó la oración, sustituyendo la expresión de matanza por la guerra que estaba a punto de librarse, aunque lo más correcto sería hablar de la carnicería que él, sano y fuerte, pensaba cometer contra los últimos que quedaban de su especie, con un líder débil con compañeros que no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos. "Después de _acabar_, puedes quedarte aquí con los humanos y hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Serás la más poderosa del planeta Tierra y nadie lo amenazará de nuevo. Podrás vivir con tu débil madre y con tus _amigos _humanos hasta el fin de tus días. Podrás…" Broly puso los ojos en blanco antes de insistir en esta última cuestión que para nada le agradaba, pero que no tuvo reparos en decir. "Podrás tener cachorros con un ser humano y podrás vivir en paz, tranquila, sin molestias. Yo no estaré aquí para impedirlo. El único motivo por el que permanecería en el planeta Tierra después de haber acabado con mi objetivo sería por ti, pero si tomas esta decisión significará que me odias y que no quieres volver a verme, así que desapareceré para siempre de tu vista"

Bra no tenía nada que decir al respecto, porque estaba segura de que si Broly llegaba a asesinar a su familia, ese amor que sentía por él se transformaría en el más puro de los odios. No le hacía falta escuchar la segunda opción. La decisión estaba tomada. Aun así desconfió. Un pensamiento tan racional no parecía ser típico de Broly. Estaba segura de que había trampa.

"No quiero oír más. Si tocas a mi familia te juro que…"

"No seas impaciente y escucha, porque la segunda opción te conviene" la acalló él. Dio media vuelta y alzó la vista al cielo. Su cuerpo seguía estando desnudo, pero la seriedad del asunto hacía imposible que Bra se fijara en él. La excitación se había desvanecido para los dos dando paso a un estado de gran tensión. Broly observó las estrellas que empezaban a desdibujarse en el firmamento mientras anochecía. Una sonrisa que solo portaba inmenso orgullo y osadía apareció en sus labios. "Tu padre es un rey aunque no ejerza como tal. En el mismo momento en el que tu hermano nació, ascendió a la categoría de rey y vosotros a la de príncipe y princesa de Vegetasei. Aunque el planeta haya sido destruido, eso no cambia vuestro linaje real y vuestro legado. El universo sabe que el rey está vivo y se mantiene en silencio a la espera de que la pesadilla vuelva a sus hogares para gobernarlos a todos. La raza saiyan sigue siendo la más poderosa de todas, solo equiparable a la de los boburrianos" explicó, imperturbable. "Antes ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero después de darle tantas vueltas he pensado, ¿y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, si mato a tu padre, el trono estará libre para ser ocupado por un nuevo rey"

Bra pestañeó y una idea alocada que nunca habría asociado con él pasó por su cabeza. Nunca habría imaginado que Broly sería tan ambicioso. Siempre lo había relacionado más con el descontrol y la destrucción totales, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. Tal vez tenía algo más de Paragus de lo que cabía esperar en él, como hijo suyo que era.

"¿Quieres matar a mi padre y hacerte con su trono? ¿Quieres ser rey?" preguntó la joven para cerciorarse de ello, y él sonrió de medio lado con esa locura que a veces inundaba sus ojos. Su cola se sacudió dando un latigazo sobre el suelo cuando los brazos de Broly se alzaron con las palmas medio abiertas, como si con ellos pretendiera abarcar el inmenso cielo.

"¿Para qué ser rey pudiendo ser emperador? El guerrero legendario, el emperador de todo el universo conocido, el más poderoso guerrero, el único saiyan de pura cepa, el absoluto Dios de la Destrucción… Yo, Broly, el desterrado por su raza, el hombre que fue repudiado y torturado durante años. Yo, emperador del omniverso" Bra no sabía qué decir. Un sudor frío se escurría por su frente al oír semejante palabrería que bien podría ser cierta si de verdad se lo proponía. Su forma de hablar, de halagarse a sí mismo, de alzar los brazos y la cabeza hacia el cielo con esa sonrisa emocionada parecían más propios de la locura con la que él tan familiarizado estaba.

"Te has vuelto loco" le dijo ella, más asustada por la posibilidad de que esa ilusión se hiciera real que porque de verdad pensara que había perdido la cabeza.

"Sí, es posible que sea así. Al fin y al cabo siempre he estado más cercano a la locura de lo que me gustaría, pero esta vez esa locura está muy cerca de la realidad, así que… ¿por qué no compartirla, Bra? Puedo ser omnipotente, y los únicos que me lo impiden son tu padre y Kakarotto. Si me librara de ellos, sería emperador" los puños de Broly se cerraron y Bra pudo jurar que chisporrotearon cargados de poder y ambición. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, algo de cordura parecía haber vuelto a sus ojos. "He estado ciego durante todo este tiempo, obsesionado con la destrucción de cada cosa con la que me encontraba. Has sido tú la que me ha hecho abrir los ojos, Bra, la que me ha calmado, y quiero recompensártelo"

"¿Quieres recompensármelo? ¿Cómo, aniquilando a mi familia?" Broly negó con la cabeza, ignorando el claro sarcasmo usado por la joven. Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de sus costados y el guerrero legendario terminó de observar el cielo para observarla a ella fijamente. Sus pupilas eran dos pozos de sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con el odio del que siempre había hecho gala. Ahora casi podía ver algo de ternura en ellos.

"Quiero darte lo que te pertenece por derecho. Quiero darte lo que las decisiones de tu padre te han negado. Quiero darte el universo, Bra" la joven alzó una ceja, sin entender. Cuando Broly estiró una mano hacia ella, ofreciéndosela, la princesa no supo qué hacer, si tomarla o rechazarla, tal vez para siempre. Se quedó quieta, simplemente observando, y entonces él dijo las palabras claves que quedarían grabadas en su mente por mucho tiempo. "Quiero que vengas conmigo y que gobiernes el universo a mi lado. En otras palabras… quiero que seas mi emperatriz"

El viento pareció alzarse para azotar la cara de ella. Las hojas que empezaban a crecer otra vez en los árboles se sacudieron y descendieron hasta tocar el suelo. El hielo que todavía quedaba en el lago se resquebrajó con un crujido. La hierba fresca y húmeda que quedaba a los pies de Bra se agitó, recorriendo el lugar como si se tratara de una ola en tierra.

La joven daleó la cabeza.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó, incrédula ante lo oído. "¿Quieres que yo… qué?" la sonrisa de Broly se ensanchó. El aire agitó su pelo oscuro.

"¿Sorprendida? No estoy tan loco como crees. Quizás sea demasiado temerario y tal vez me falte piedad, pero después de estar en el infierno durante la mayor parte de mi vida, creo que mi cerebro funciona bastante bien, por lo menos comparado a cómo lo recuerdo" Bra tenía la boca abierta y Broly dejó salir una risa divertida. "Cuando todo esto acabe aquí no habrá lugar para ti, así que quiero que cojas mi mano y vengas conmigo. Tú y yo, los últimos saiyans, gobernaremos el universo"

Bra retrocedió cuando él anduvo hacia ella. La joven no pudo ver su propia cara, pero él se percató de que su palidez no era para nada sana. Le temblaban las piernas y estaba totalmente mareada, al límite de su mente. Antes de que pudiera derrumbarse sobre el suelo, Broly la mantuvo en pie apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se miraron. Fue un choque de voluntades, de determinaciones, de amenazas y sentimientos que lucharon entre sí sin esperar un vencedor, solo porque debían hacerlo. Ninguno iba a ceder.

Y entonces él la abrazó. La primera vez que la abrazaba él en lugar de ella.

La cabeza de la princesa quedó hundida en su pecho y una caricia que a Bra se le antojó lejana llegó hasta su cabeza cuando él hundió su gran mano entre su pelo, manteniéndola ahí. La respiración de Broly chocó contra su oreja, relajada a pesar del tremendo martilleo que podía sentir en su pecho golpeando contra su oído. Pudo posar una mano en su pectoral derecho y sintió el corazón latiendo enérgicamente contra la palma de su mano, aleteando con gran intensidad. Después, Bra cerró el puño contra él y le dio un débil golpe que no pretendía dañarlo.

"Te odio" declaró.

La cabeza de Broly se restregó contra su cuello en una negación muda. Sus ojos se cerraron en una mueca de rabia y frustración.

"Siento hacerte esto, pero no voy a ceder. Tu padre y tus amigos me han hecho daño y pagarán por ello me cueste lo que me cueste"

"¿Incluso aunque sea yo el precio a pagar?" la voz de Bra sonó pastosa y temblorosa, al borde del llanto. El ceño de Broly tembló ligeramente y su nuez se agitó cuando tragó saliva. Su cola cayó, mansa y cabizbaja, sobre la hierba.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás conmigo?" cuestionó. Sintió los brazos de Bra rodeándole la cintura entonces, apretándole con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en unas circunstancias tan duras.

"Iré contigo, Broly" le aseguró, pero aunque su voz sonó segura y decidida, él notó el temblor y el miedo en ella, su furia, todo su odio y algo más. Bra se apartó lo suficiente como para alzar la cabeza y mirarle. Sus ojos eran la ventana hacia un alma atormentada por la ira, tan claros como los de su madre, tan furiosos como los de su padre. "Iré contigo… para matarte"

Y lo decía en serio. A Broly no le hacía falta estar cuerdo para saber que de verdad lo perseguiría por cada planeta de todo el maldito universo hasta dar con la forma de estrangularlo con sus propios intestinos si hacía daño a su familia, pero lejos de enfurecerse por esa tercera opción, sintió el orgullo y la emoción mezclados con el tormento. Aunque ella lo rechazara, no había duda de que había escogido a una auténtica guerrera.

La mano que se hundía entre su pelo azul descendió hasta posarse sobre la dura mejilla de ella.

"¿Lo harás aunque sientas algo por mí?" preguntó Broly. La respuesta de Bra no se hizo esperar, cargada de fuertes emociones pero de una voluntad indiscutible.

"Lo haré especialmente por sentir algo por ti"

"Una decisión digna de una emperatriz"

No, no era una buena decisión ni siquiera para una princesa. La buena decisión sería matarle antes de que él lo hiciera, pero a pesar de las incontables oportunidades que había tenido para ello, no había sido capaz ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora. No cuando él la miraba con esos ojos en los que había mucho más de lo que quería mostrar. No ahora que estaban cargados de sentimientos. No mientras ella ascendiera las manos hasta su pecho desnudo y se pusiera de puntillas para alcanzar lo que él terminó de unir. No mientras él apretara el agarre de su cintura.

No mientras se besaran como si fuera la última vez.


	18. Una noche

ATENCIÓOONN! Antes de seguir leyendo debéis tener en cuenta que debido a que el contenido de sexo explícito está prohibido aquí, es decir, el MA, me he visto obligada a subir este fic y este capítulo con lemon a otra página web, a . De modo que el lemon que hay en este capítulo está en , y podéis acceder a él a través de mi perfil, donde está el link del fic. Solo varia este capítulo, así que no hace falta que leáis lo demás, pues no hay cambio alguno, aunque tendré que suavizar un poco las escenas del capítulo 11 y del 14 próximamente xD. Os agradecería que los rewiens siguierais dejándomelos aquí, ya que aquí nos conocemos todos más o menos xD. Si no podéis acceder a , ya que por lo visto no siempre va muy bien, podéis mandarme un mensaje privado con vuestro correo y os enviaré el lemon que falta en este capítulo. Si vuelvo a censurar algo y lo subo a y no aquí, os lo haré saber en cada actualización con un mensaje como este, así que no hace falta que miréis las dos páginas continuamente, con ver esta ya sabréis lo que hay.

Como el lemon era gran parte de este capítulo, al eliminarlo he tenido que sustituirlo por otras escenas que no están en y que no subiré allí, escenas que NO son de relleno, aunque las haya añadido más tarde. Los que ya hayan leído este capítulo pueden leerlo de nuevo, ya que más de la mitad es completamente nueva y es muy significativa para la continuación del fic.

Ah, también he colgado algunas imágenes que me han hecho algunas lectoras en mi perfil por si os interesa ver los dibujos de este fic n.n y nada más con respecto a esto.

Sé que estaréis deseando pasar de esto y leerlo, pero antes de nada debo dar las gracias por los numerosos rewiens! no me esperaba tantos porque el capítulo anterior lo colgué no muy convencida, pero dios mío... no me quejo, y agradezco mucho más a los nuevos lectores por interesarse por un fic que se está pasando de largo ya.¿Qué más? ah, sí, me he pasado medio capítulo escuchando la canción Hallelujah, ya sabéis, la que cantan en Shrek y en Watchmen, sobre todo en las partes "romanticonas" con Vegeta y Bulma, y en la escena final con Bra y Broly, así que si queréis ponerla para ambientaros, puede que funcione. No me gustan los songfics, porque siento que me parten la historia en dos injustificadamente, así que tranquilos, que aquí no hay de eso. Podéis ponerlo si queréis, y si no, no os vais a perder nada tampoco xD.

Por otra parte, he de decir que no sé, esta vez sí, cuando colgaré el siguiente capítulo. Puede que de casualidad sea en dos semanas como este (que un poco más y no me da tiempo) o en tres, no lo sé, porque supongo que si hay lectores españoles sabrán que la etapa de exámenes y trabajos universitarios empieza precisamente ahora, y ya llevo rehuyendo el estudio demasiado. ¡Tengo que ponerme al día! xD. Pero no os preocupéis, que este fic no se queda sin acabar, os lo juro, ya tengo que el final medio pensado, y también podéis estar tranquilos porque después de los exámenes vienen las vacaciones de verano, por lo que tendré más tiempo para escribir y puede que recupere mi antigua rutina de un capítulo por semana como antes, así que no está mal dentro de lo que cabe.

Espero que este capítulo os mantenga satisfechos durante las siguientes semanas, pero por si no es así, os daré una pequeñitisima pista del siguiente. Su título es "Los héroes de Ciudad Satán", y puede que lo divida en dos partes porque seguramente me pasaré de largo, no lo sé. Solo os puedo decir que dará una vuelta de tuerca brutal a todo el fic, y que Trunks adquirirá bastante protagonismo a partir de él, como ya podéis ver en este capítulo que solo introduce parte de lo que vendrá a continuación con respecto a este personaje (Trunkiii *o* lo mereceeees!)

Ah, y lo de Vegeta (cuando lo leáis sabréis a qué me refiero) lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno, porque pensé que quedaría mejor así. Como se suele decir, pensad mal y acertareis, pero puede ser cualquier otra cosa, eso ya depende de cada uno.

Y nada más. Espero, sinceramente, que disfrutéis de este capítulo a pesar de los problemas con el lemon.

**Capítulo 18**

**Una noche**

**[Este capítulo está cortado por su contenido explícito sexual, prohibido en esta página, pero podéis leerlo completo en el link que hay en mi biografía, en fanfic . es concretamente. Para más documentación, leed la nota de autora de este capítulo, arriba]**

_Noche 180._

La aeronave aterrizó sobre la amplia zona desértica y se abrió, dejando salir del interior a su cabreada dueña. Bulma dio un portazo al cerrarla. En aquel momento era mejor no acercarse a ella. Yamcha había probado su mal humor y su decisión esa misma tarde recibiendo un doloroso rodillazo, justo donde Vegeta le había enseñado a hacerlo en caso de que alguna vez, en su ausencia, alguien intentara dañarla. Yamcha había sido el primero en recibir su ataque desde que lo aprendió y la mujer se sentía satisfecha. Él la había consolado como buen amigo que era, pero cuando Bulma mencionó que estaba pensando cancelar su boda con Vegeta, su amigo empezó a insinuarle que, quizás, elegir al príncipe había sido una mala idea. Quizás nunca debería haberlo dejado con él, y quizás todavía no era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Cuando Yamcha dijo eso, Bulma le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salió del laboratorio tan malhumorada como había entrado, dejándolo en el suelo. Era hora de ponerse las pilas y dejar de esperar, y eso había hecho. Después de preguntarle a Trunks donde estaba su padre, la científica cogió una nave cápsula y salió disparada en su búsqueda.

"¡Vegeta!" gritó, buscándolo con la mirada por los alrededores tras guardar su nave. Inició un trote acelerado hacia ninguna parte, dando vueltas por la zona rocosa, algunas veces dando traspiés al encontrarse los cráteres creados, en su mayoría, por Goku y su propio hombre. "¡Sé que estás aquí, Vegeta, sal de una vez!" chilló, cada vez más enfadada. Tras una larga media hora caminando sin parar y sin rumbo fijo, Bulma empezó a cansarse, en parte, por el horrible calor que hacía aunque fuera de noche. Cayó al suelo cuan larga era tras tropezar por enésima vez y se levantó con el pelo lleno de arena y la cara ruborizada por la rabia. "¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE, VEGETA!" chilló una vez más antes de levantarse. Quizás fuera por culpa de la arena, por el calor o simplemente porque estaba demasiado sensible al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Lágrimas rabiosas descendieron por sus mejillas, y se las limpió con la manga de la camiseta. "¡Maldita sea!"

Dio media vuelta para buscar por otro sitio, y su cara estuvo a punto de chocar contra la cabeza de su prometido, que cruzado de brazos, se había colocado a su espalda en completo sigilo. Bulma saltó hacia atrás. Luego los sentimientos la embargaron y nuevas lágrimas que intentó tragarse volvieron a descender por su cara. No pudo contener un par de sollozos y aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarle después de estar más de dos semanas sin saber de él, lo único que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la cara para hundirla en ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?" cuestionó.

"¿Tú qué crees que hago?" medio gritó ella entre sollozos. "¡Eres un completo imbécil, arrogante y egoísta! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a un mes de nuestra boda? ¡Llevas más de dos semanas desaparecido y no das ni una maldita muestra de interés por volver a casa!" Bulma dejó de taparse la cara y le mostró su expresión más desencajada y furiosa, pero todavía llorosa. Vegeta casi se sintió intimidado por esa mueca, casi. "Y no eres simplemente tú. Tu hija tampoco ha vuelto a casa, ¡y eso sí que es culpa tuya!" chilló, intentando darle un empujón con el que no consiguió moverlo en absoluto. El príncipe dejó que le golpeara con los puños cerrados cuanto quisiera. Nunca sentía nada salvo, quizás, un ligero cosquilleo con los golpes más fuertes. "¿Cómo has podido pegarle de esa manera? Nada… ¡nada justifica que lo hicieras! ¡Me da igual que seas un violador o un filicida, pero si vuelves a tocar a mi niña te juro que inventaré un maldito robot lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte picadillo!"

Bulma dejó de pegarle. Dio media vuelta y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones. Vegeta le prestó especial atención a cómo se veía. Iba vestida con un mono de mecánico de color verde vómito, tenía los ojos hundidos, estaba despeinada y no había ni rastro de maquillaje. No había duda de que no estaba llevando bien la separación. Vegeta tampoco la estaba llevando bien. Su entrenamiento le sabía a poco lejos de su cámara de gravedad y de Goku, su mayor oponente. Además, su alimentación se había visto reducida notablemente por su poco apetito y por sus vómitos cada vez que intentaba comer algo crudo o mal cocinado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la buena comida humana, que su estómago ahora rechazaba las cosas crudas que había comido hasta que llegó al planeta Tierra.

"Se acabó, Vegeta. ¿Me oyes? Me da igual si vas volando o como te dé la gana, pero vas a volver a casa. ¡AHORA MISMO! Allí podrás entrenar en tu cámara, comer lo que te dé la gana o encerrarte en tu habitación si quieres, pero vienes conmigo y punto. Luego buscarás a Bra, le pedirás perdón y los dos volveréis a casa para la hora de la cena. Seremos una familia feliz y no volveremos a hablar del tema. ¡ASÍ QUE MUÉVETE, NOS VAMOS AHORA!" demandó la mujer sin admitir réplica alguna.

Por un momento el saiyan se quedó transpuesto y sorprendido. Pensaba que Bulma lo odiaría por las cosas que había descubierto sobre él y no tanto por lo que le había hecho a Bra, pero se equivocaba. La mujer estaba que explotaba por su hija, no por lo que él hubiera podido hacer en su otra vida. Al contrario de aliviarlo, eso solo consiguió aumentar la irritación de Vegeta, que dio media vuelta y empezó a andar ignorándola.

Bulma no entendía nada. Todavía más furiosa si cabía, lo siguió y empezó a gritar todavía con más fuerza.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Nuestra casa no está por allí!"

"No voy a _tu_ casa, mujer. No tengo intención de volver" la mujer sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. Su hijo le había hablado del encuentro que había tenido con su padre. Se lo había contado con pelos y señales y Bulma había decidido darle tiempo al tiempo… hasta que descubrió que no volvería por su propio pie.

"No estoy enfadada por lo que hiciste en tu vida pasada. Eso pasado está. No me importa, así que vuelve de una vez" declaró, agarrando su mano enguantada de improviso, obligándolo a detenerse. Vegeta le dirigió una mirada fría y enturbiada.

"Puede que a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí" se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad y Bulma lo observó mientras emprendía la marcha otra vez, sin entender nada. Cuando Vegeta se elevó en el cielo, ella lo agarró de la pierna para que no se fuera. El príncipe vislumbró sus ojos brillantes, casi suplicantes, rogándole que se quedara en silencio. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de volver a caer. "Escucha, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho y no voy a pedir perdón a nadie por ello. Algunas veces me gustaría abandonarlo todo para volver a masacrar y a matar, ¿crees que no lo he pensado? Añoro esos tiempos y pienso en ellos muy a menudo, y sigo sin arrepentirme de ello. No soy el maldito padre que quieres para tus hijos y tampoco tengo intención de cambiar para serlo, así que déjame en paz y suéltame"

"No es solo por eso, ¿verdad? Por mucho que quieras volver a los viejos tiempos, siempre te quedas con nosotros y no me cabe la menor duda de que es porque nos quieres, porque todo ese sacrificio merece la pena después de todo" aseguró ella, y Vegeta dejó de sacudirse para mirarla fijamente. "Hay más aparte de lo que hiciste con esa mujer en ese planeta, más aparte de lo del niño no nato. Y Goku lo sabe, ¿verdad? Lo vio todo cuando os fusionasteis" Bulma sintió que los músculos de su prometido se contrarían y su mandíbula se apretaba en una mueca tensa. "Goku puede ser muy compasivo y amable, pero nunca se metería en medio de una relación familiar. Sin embargo, a ti te defiende. Trunks y yo podemos verlo en su cara. Cuando se coló en tu mente vio algo que lo turbó. Se preocupa por ti y al mismo tiempo te respeta y te admira de alguna manera retorcida, y quiero saber por qué. Quiero saber qué vio en tu mente"

Vegeta se quedó callado durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Luego se volvió hacia ella y lentamente, volvió a posar los pies sobre el suelo. Encaró a Bulma sin un ápice de humanidad en su rostro, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Hacía años que no veía esa expresión tan cruda.

"Después de saberlo, ¿te irás a casa y me dejarás tranquilo?" Bulma se mantuvo firme, inalterable aunque su pecho se estuviera ahogando en un mar de intriga y temor. "No te recriminaré nada si anulas la boda después de esto"

"No digas tonterías, Vegeta. ¿Por qué iba a anular la boda?"

"Porque me estás pidiendo que te hable sobre mi vida pasada" Vegeta descubrió una sonrisa ladina, siniestra. "Y créeme, no hay nada de agradable en ella"

[…]

En una última embestida, Bra volvió a caer sobre la cama a cuatro patas, apresada por él contra el colchón. Pudo sentir su tensión, el roce de su boca entreabierta sobre su hombro y el de su lengua, el de su aliento e incluso su saliva sobre su piel, pero sobre todo sintió los brazos aferrándose a su cintura con toda su fuerza, abrazándola por detrás y apretándola en un abrazo mortal que un humano nunca podría soportar, dejándole fieras marcas en la cintura.

Se quedó pegado a ella unos segundos y luego el sonido más lastimero, grave y animal que jamás había oído llegó hasta sus oídos mientras él se alzaba una vez más y se movía de manera salvaje haciéndola temblar, sacudirse y casi acabar envuelta en placer. Broly sintió que se descargaba por completo, al fin, y que el dolor que le había presionado la entrepierna durante días salía desaparecía anulando todo rastro de dolor provocado por el braummuro, todo recuerdo de su inestable mente, incluso todo sentimiento. Mientras se vaciaba con el cuerpo tembloroso de gusto solo era un animal fácil de manejar, llevado por el instinto, nada más. Pero aunque perdió brevemente la noción de la realidad, la recuperó cuando Bra gritó por el latigazo de su cola sobre su vientre.

Broly sonrió, se echó hacia atrás hasta sentarse sobre la cama llevándosela consigo y, entre sus piernas, con la boca pegada a su oreja y la cola enredándose en su rodilla, tirando de ella para que volviera a abrir las piernas, la acarició. Bra tembló entre sus brazos, se revolvió y agarró la mano que la acariciaba. Broly la recorrió con los dedos de la otra mano por entero con caricias bruscas que a ella no le causaban el menor daño.

"Sabía que lo aguantarías. Estás entrenada para soportarlo" Bra dejó escapar una risa divertida.

"No exageres… No ha sido para tanto" contraatacó, aunque sí lo había sido. Varias veces había pensado que la reventaría por la bestial fuerza empleada, pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba ahí, sin ser virgen, con su mano entre sus piernas jugando con lo que segundos atrás había llenado, lamiéndole la mejilla ruborizada. Las sábanas estaban empapadas y su cola se desenredó para jugar con ella acariciándola con el suave pelaje. No le hizo falta profundizar mucho hasta que Bra convulsionó nuevamente, apretándose contra él empapada en sudor. Apoyó la nuca en su hombro y cerró los ojos. "¡No me sueltes!" le pidió sin aparente motivo, buscando su otra mano, apretándole los dedos en la cúspide del placer. Se arqueó y Broly fue testigo en primer plano, con su aliento impactando contra su oído, de cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su boca se entreabría mientras acababa por segunda vez esa noche. Pronunció su nombre mientras lo hacía y luego se desplomó, exhausta, respirando como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio durante todo el día. No soltó sus manos a pesar de ello.

Su frente, con el pelo azul pegado por el sudor, acabó en su barbilla. Bra cerró los ojos cuando la rodeó con los gruesos brazos, todavía con la mente en blanco, incrédula ante lo que acababa de pasar. Lo había hecho… ya no era virgen… y había sido precisamente con él. De saberlo meses atrás se habría reído y enfurecido por semejante estupidez, y ahora ahí estaba, entre sus brazos. Y lo peor era que no quería que la soltara.

"¿Sigues pensando en matarme después de esto?" le preguntó él tras largos minutos de silencio, disfrutando solo del ambiente, de la atmósfera cargada, de la unión de sus cuerpos desnudos.

"¿Sigues pensando en matar a mi familia?" cuestionó ella de vuelta, y Broly abrió la boca para decir que sí, seguía queriéndolo. Pero no lo hizo. Podía ver las piernas de Bra todavía brillantes y mojadas, en parte, por su propio semen, y él chasqueó los dientes y se maldijo a sí mismo.

"Eres valiente, mucho teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo podrías estar amenazando al padre de tu bebé" se burló él, aunque la insinuación en sí no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

"Oh, sí, un embarazo. Es precisamente eso lo que me haría falta ahora. Pienso tomar precauciones para la próxima, aunque algo me dice que reventarías los condones con lo animal que eres" comentó ella con sarcasmo y burla. Broly posó la mejilla sobre su hombro, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque Bra juraría que podía notar el palpitar de su corazón contra su espalda de forma estridente. "Solo por curiosidad... ¿qué harías si yo...?

"No lo digas" la acalló, restregando la frente contra su hombro desnudo. "No soporto los críos. Me ponen enfermo." Bra notó su repentina frialdad, su cuerpo tensándose y enfriándose cuando siempre estaba caliente, quizás incluso más de lo normal para aclimatarse con la escasez de ropa que llevaba, o por efecto secundario al tener que ocultar su energía con tanta regularidad. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que el tema lo estaba poniendo lívido.

"Deberías superar lo de Goku de una vez. Era un bebé, no podía evitar llorar en la cuna y despertarte. No es culpa suya que estuvieras a su..." Broly aumentó la presión del agarre sobre su cintura, abrazándola con renovada fuerza y fiereza.

"¡No es solo por Kakarotto!" rugió con fuerza, tanta que su pecho tembló sobre la piel de ella. Bra supo que había dado con algo, quizás un recuerdo poco agraciado. No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que no volvería a preguntar. No esa noche por lo menos.

Enredó una de sus manos en su pelo espeso y giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para lamerle la mejilla, tal y como él acostumbraba a hacer. Broly no sabía lo que eran los besos en lugares que no eran la boca, lo único que conocía era el tacto de la lengua con lametones casi mimosos, aunque Bra no estaba segura de catalogarlos como si fueran mimos en lugar de alguna clase de contacto lujurioso. En cualquier caso funcionó, y él la miró durante largos segundos mientras los dedos de Bra se entretenían con su pelo. La cola no paraba de restregarse por los alrededores de su ombligo, como si tuviera vida propia y en aquel momento estuviera contenta.

La tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, acorralándola con las manos contra la almohada. Bra abrió las piernas, dejando acceso libre para que colocara su pelvis entre ellas.

"Quiero hacértelo otra vez" confesó él. Bra, lejos de enfadarse esta vez, hundió los dedos en su espeso pelo oscuro y se rió.

[…]

Chichí salió del baño con gesto grave y la palidez haciendo mella en sus mejillas. Pasó de largo por el comedor ocultando el objeto de sus disputas internas tras de sí e intentó pasar desapercibida en el círculo de amistades allí reunido. Todo el mundo se mantenía sentado alrededor de Yamcha, que decaído, se mantenía frente a la televisión que Goten y Trunks veían con cierto interés.

"Eso te pasa por acercarte más de lo debido. Da gracias a que Vegeta no estuviera aquí para deformarte la cara" comentó Videl, muy digna, de brazos cruzados.

"Con un poco de suerte mamá volverá con él. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todavía te dé tu merecido, Yamcha" se burló Trunks sin malas intenciones, provocando una ristra de risas en el amplio salón. El pobre hombre solo decayó todavía más, hundiéndose en el sofá lentamente.

Chichí pasó de largo y abrió las puertas que daban al jardín trasero. Una vez allí, en medio de la fría temperatura de la noche, vio a Picolo reclinado sobre una de las paredes de la corporación. La mujer abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero la luz que iluminaba un resquicio de la noche la distrajo. Alzó la vista y vio el corpulento cuerpo de Goku levitando sobre ellos con un aura dorada extendiéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo, quieto, solo allí, volando.

"¿Todavía nada?" preguntó, y Picolo negó a sus espaldas.

"No puede alcanzar la forma de un súper guerrero de nivel dos, y el tres está totalmente fuera de su alcance. Gohan ha entrenado con él todo el día pero el veneno lo ha dejado totalmente fuera de forma. Si no lo consigue pronto, estaremos en serios problemas"

"Lo conseguirá, siempre lo hace" declaró ella con total seguridad en sí misma.

"Yo no estaría tan…"

"¡Lo hará, HE DICHO!" dio por zanjada la conversación con un grito, y Picolo apretó los colmillos para evitar un gruñido. Conocía a aquella mujer desde hacía demasiado tiempo y sabía que más le convenía no meterse con ella y con su prole. Ni siquiera su marido era capaz de enfrentarla. "Esperemos que ese príncipe sin modales vuelva pronto. Parece que él le alienta más con los puños que yo con mis comidas"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Le falta motivación y Vegeta puede dársela a base de bien. A este paso, él alcanzará la transformación de súper saiyan de nivel tres antes de que Goku pueda volver a convertirse en uno"

"De eso ni hablar" negó con fuerza. "Mi Goku no es muy listo ni muy atento, así que si lo que mejor se le da es pelear, será el mejor sin discusión. ¡Cariño!" lo llamó a voz en grito. En el cielo, Goku se volvió y miró hacia abajo con curiosidad. "¡Voy a prepararte tu plato favorito para darte muchas fuerzas, pero ni se te ocurra rendirte! ¡Ya que solo se te da bien pelear, tienes que ser el mejor!" él no descendió del cielo, pero Chichí pudo apreciar que le sonrió y le mostró el pulgar como señal de asentimiento. "Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. No le hace falta motivación. Es el más fuerte del universo" aseguró, más para sí misma que para cualquier otro.

Chichí se llevó una mano a la manga de su ropa, donde había ocultado el objeto de su preocupación. Lo miró fijamente y luego mostró una sonrisa de seguridad propia de una guerrera decidida.

"Todo irá bien" repitió antes de volver a guardar en la manga de su vestido el test de embarazo con resultado positivo.

[...]

No sabía cómo sentir eso, ni cómo aceptarlo, porque nunca le habían tocado más de lo necesario y mucho menos de esa manera lujuriosa, sin un mínimo de pudor. Como sabía que pasaría, la vergüenza de Bra se había disipado en cuanto sus instintos le turbaron la mente, pero eso no impidió que, tozuda, se empeñara en hacer las cosas a su manera. No sabía qué manía tenían los humanos con aparearse cara a cara cuando estaba claro que a cuatro patas era mucho más placentero, pero cuando la miró y supo que no le dejaría hacerlo de otra forma después de haber sido tan bestia la primera vez, no se negó. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo placentero.

Prácticamente la aplastó contra la cama y se lo hizo con toda su fuerza. Ella no se quejó de su peso y, por el contrario, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le recorrió la espalda con las manos y también con las uñas mientras besaba y lamía partes de su cara y de su cuello que dudaba que él mismo hubiera tocado alguna vez. Cuando le besó los labios y jugó con ellos con su lengua, Broly empezó a entender porqué le gustaba esa posición. Mientras su pecho duro entraba en contacto con el suyo, comprendió que la cercanía y la intimidad eran muy superiores y realmente agradables. Oírla respirar y gemir tan de cerca solo podía hacerle sonreír y jadear más fuerte henchido de orgullo y excitación por ser él el que la tuviera así. No iba a negar que se sorprendió cuando sus manos viajaron desde su espalda hasta su trasero y lo agarró, empujando de él hacia delante mientras pedía más crudeza. Nunca nadie le había tocado el trasero. Semejante descaro podría valer la cabeza de muchos, pero ella lo hizo con toda naturalidad y encima le arañó los glúteos cuando él obedeció y siguió. No pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar una carcajada baja entre gruñidos animales. Encima de todo le agradaba que lo tocara así.

Bra terminó poco antes que él, que siguió entrando en ella como un toro bravo. Entonces Bra llevó a cabo el acto de atrevimiento total, queriendo morir matando. Ni corta ni perezosa, le agarró la cola y tiró de ella mientras le ordenaba, con los labios pegados a su oído, que se acabara dentro de ella. Lo peor fue que él lo hizo, incapaz de aguantar la presión, emocionado y demasiado excitado por el dolor y su voz autoritaria. Al desplomarse sobre su pecho, Bra le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y jugó con mechones de su pelo húmedo. Poco después, tras darle ella un beso en la frente, se durmió con él encima.

Acostado a su lado, mientras la veía dormir y pensaba en lo que habían hecho, rodeándole la cintura con la cola y el cuerpo con un brazo, con la frente pegada a la suya y las narices rozándose, Broly tuvo un pensamiento extraño que repudió de inmediato. Un pensamiento que, a pesar del rechazo inicial, hizo eco en su mente.

Vivir como Kakarotto y Vegeta no podía ser tan malo.

[…]

Bulma cayó sobre una de las rocas cercanas, sentándose de inmediato para que las piernas no se le doblaran. El sudor frío recorrió su frente hasta casi empañar sus ojos claros, que estaban tan secos por la mezcla de sentimientos confusos que le picaban. Frente a ella, Vegeta se mantuvo apoyado contra las paredes de la cueva que él mismo había construido con una pequeña explosión para cobijarse del exterior y guardar la comida. Hacía décadas que no usaba esas tácticas de supervivencia, pero todavía las tenía grabadas a fuego en la cabeza.

Después de un silencio tan incómodo como doloroso, Vegeta anduvo hasta la entrada de la cueva y suspiró. Elevó la vista al cielo estrellado, el que había sido su hogar durante años.

"Siempre has querido saberlo todo sobre mi vida pasada, sobre lo que hice antes de llegar aquí. Ahora ya lo sabes. No hay nada que no te haya contado. La decisión es tuya"

Bulma despertó del shock con esa respuesta. Miró a su prometido con el desconcierto extendiéndose por su rostro.

"¿Qué decisión?"

"La decisión sobre nuestra boda, mujer. Sobre nuestra… relación" Bulma se levantó de la roca de inmediato y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Vegeta le daba la espalda y no pudo ver la rabia que se plasmaba en su cara.

"¿Crees que voy a dejarte por lo que me has contado?" él se encogió de hombros, como si eso no le importara lo más mínimo. Bulma sabía, por su actitud tensa y la manera de esquivarle la mirada, que le daba importancia, mucha, aunque no lo dijera. Siempre había sido así. Él callaba y ella interpretaba. "No voy a engañarte, Vegeta. Decir que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre y mierda hasta los codos es quedarse corto, muy corto, pero ya sabía que habías hecho cosas horribles cuando te conocí, y lo he sabido durante todos los años de mi vida. Me duele mucho más saber lo que te… hicieron..." el príncipe dejó entrever una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Deberías haberte visto la cara. Sorprendida es un eufemismo en este caso"

Y tanto que lo había sido. Bulma había estado a punto de vomitar al oírlo y llegó a pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo, que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero en los ojos de él no había la más mínima burla. Le contaba la cruda realidad, tal y como la había vivido. Y Goku la había visto en su mente. Ahora entendía ese respeto, esa pequeña muestra de condescendencia que había en su cara cada vez que Vegeta hacía algo brutal e incorrecto. Todo el mundo pensaba que era porque su sangre tiraba más que sus lazos amistosos, porque Vegeta era el último saiyan junto a él, motivo por el que lo defendería y lucharía a su lado aunque no las tuviera todas consigo. Bulma sabía que no era por eso, sino por algo semejante a la empatía, e incluso a la pena, pero sobre todo por el respeto. Lo que Vegeta había pasado no podía compararse a la felicidad en la que Goku se había visto sumergido, en la compañía constante de todos en cuanto ella lo encontró en el Monte Paoz, en el amor que ninguno podía evitar profesarle. Goku lo respetaba e incluso sentía cierta deuda para con el príncipe, aunque esta fuera mínima.

Los ojos de Bulma se empañaron y su voz sonó temblorosa y aguada.

"Sabía que sería difícil, Vegeta. No sabes cuánto. Todo el mundo en contra, incluso después del embarazo de Trunks. Me decían que estaba loca, que no duraría, que nos matarías a todos a la menor oportunidad, y eso me incluía a mí y a nuestro hijo. Al principio pensaba que era posible que lo hicieras, pero poco a poco dejé de darle vueltas, no porque no me preocupara, sino porque dejó de importarme. Estaba demasiado enamorada como para tenértelo en cuenta. Pasaron años, Vegeta. Años hasta que supe que no nos matarías en un arranque de mal humor, y lo supe porque cambiaste esas pequeñas cosas que te convertían en un asesino despiadado y empezaste a relajarte, a vernos como algo que deseabas cuidar y proteger. A pesar de eso hay momentos en los que te miro y siento que no somos suficiente, que desearías estar en cualquier otro lugar… y duele, pero no es algo que me pille por sorpresa" los sentimientos de Bulma estaban a flor de piel, y él lo sabía. Su voz chillona, la que tantas veces le había despertado, contra la que tantas veces había luchado, de la que tantas veces había disfrutado mientras hacían el amor se estaba apagando. A Bulma ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear contra él y eso no significaba nada bueno. Verla llorar con tanta fuerza tampoco era algo que aguantara, pues no estaba ni remotamente acostumbrado a ello.

"Durante todo ese tiempo en el que me estuve debatiendo a mí misma para saber qué era lo que buscaba de ti, me di cuenta de que el mayor obstáculo para nuestra relación no eran los demás, sino yo misma. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, y tú tampoco ayudabas porque lo nuestro siempre eran peleas, peleas y más peleas, pero detrás de todo eso fue imposible evitar que sintiéramos algo el uno por el otro. Sé que te costó más que a mí sentir algo y reconocerlo, mucho más, y cuando veo la nostalgia por _lo que eras_ antes de llegar aquí en tu cara, tengo miedo porque pienso que en realidad nunca sentiste nada." Vegeta empezó a sentirse no solo incómodo, sino verdaderamente mal. Su estómago se encogió y tuvo que tomar aire para recobrar el aliento que parecía escaparse por cualquier sitio salvo su boca. "Llevamos treinta años juntos y nunca me has dicho que me amas, pero no te lo tenía en cuenta porque sé que no eres hombre de palabras bonitas" puntualizó ella con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas puesta en sus pies. Nunca lo había dicho hasta ese momento por vergüenza. Cada pareja es un mundo, se decía a sí misma, pero eso ya no era un consuelo. "No me importa lo que hayas hecho antes de llegar aquí o lo que te hayan hecho, Vegeta. Lo que sí me importa es haberte retenido todo este tiempo cuando es obvio que tú te sentías atado. Ahora los niños son mayores, pueden valerse por sí mismos. Goku ya no es más fuerte que tú, ni siquiera puede transformarse en súper saiyan de nivel dos y con los boburrianos, ya nos las arreglaremos. No hay motivo para que sigas aquí si quieres irte"

Vegeta la miró, todo sorpresa e incredulidad. El rechazo a los sentimentalismos siempre le había acompañado y cuando Bulma, sin dejar de llorar pero portando una sonrisa pese a ello, anduvo hasta él, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse paralizado.

"Sé que sabes que te quiero, pero no voy a retenerte más por eso, no voy a hacer que te engañes a ti mismo y que reprimas lo que de verdad deseas. Nadie te detendrá si te vas a buscar enemigos más fuertes, y ni tus hijos ni yo te guardaremos rencor"

Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Entonces Bulma lo besó, muy lentamente, sobre los labios. Se separó casi de inmediato cuando él hizo amago de agarrarla por los brazos, como si su tacto le quemara. Observó sus ojos azules, en los que tantas veces se había hundido, y le dio la impresión de que ella quiso decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Bulma se apartó y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la cueva y anduvo rápido, lejos de él, sin mirar hacia atrás. Los labios de Vegeta temblaron, todavía húmedos por el reciente tacto.

Solo una frase emergió de ellos.

"¡Mujer estúpida!" y salió corriendo tras ella.

Bulma buscó en las profundidades de su bolsillo al llegar a un pequeño llano y prácticamente arrancó la cápsula con la aeronave sin dejar de llorar. Ni siquiera pudo sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo y su interior fuera revelado, temblorosa y al borde de la histeria como estaba. Sus manos, más que tiritar, convulsionaban y le costó horrores abrir la puerta de la aeronave y sentarse en el asiento del piloto. Buscó las llaves y golpeó los controles, desesperada, hasta localizarlas en el lugar donde siempre las dejaba. Luego, sin aire en los pulmones, cada vez respirando con mayor agitación en pleno ataque de ansiedad, intentó introducirlas sin éxito. Se estaba asfixiando y estaba segura de que si no salía de allí pronto, se desmayaría o algo peor.

Pero no podía.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo se pilotaba.

Se abrazó a sí misma con la boca abierta de par en par buscando aire que no entraba en sus pulmones, llorando como no lo había hecho en su vida, gritando su nombre entre tartamudeos. 30 años… y lo seguía amando tanto como el día que lo descubrió y lo reconoció. El día que lloró de alegría al enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

La puerta de la nave se desprendió con un crujido de las bisagras, arrancada de cuajo. Bulma estaba tan cegada por las lágrimas que no pudo verle, pero no le hizo falta para saber quién la observaba con ojos cargados de reproche y enfado, como siempre. Incluso podía adivinar su expresión, su ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados, sus manos colocadas a ambos lados del arco de la puerta para impedirle huir.

"¡Eres la mujer más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida!" le gritó.

"¡Cállate y déjame en paz, príncipe del demonio!" chilló ella en respuesta, desesperada.

Pero por supuesto, él no la dejó en paz. Tuvo suerte de que no arrancara el asiento y se limitara a sacarla a la fuerza, y él tuvo suerte de que ella no se resistiera con su natural terquedad y simplemente se lanzara a sus brazos y llorara con fuerza entre ellos. No le dijo que la quería, pero para Bulma fue suficiente.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos regresó a casa.

[...]

Goten no había salido esa noche tan lejana, perdida ya en los confines de sus recuerdos. A los veinte años acostumbraba a salir muy a menudo e, incluso, a perderse por las calles de ciudades lejanas para no volver a casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No era un juerguista ni un delincuente a pesar de lo que su madre pensaba. De hecho, si su familia supiera que el único motivo por el que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa era porque salía con una chica que vivía lejos, y con la que solo podía salir por las noches por culpa de sus horarios, se sentirían aliviados, pero él perdería su fama y prefería que lo tomaran por chico duro que se metía en problemas antes que ver a su madre interrogando a su novia o exigiendo conocerla de inmediato.

Esa noche decidió quedarse en casa para contentar el genio y la preocupación de Chichí, además de para estudiar un poco. La carrera no se pagaba gratis, y algún día tendría que devolverle a Trunks algo del dinero que le había prestado para la matrícula, aunque él insistiera en que no era necesario devolverlo. Quedarse en casa fue una buena idea, y lo supo media hora después de acostarse en la cama para dormir, a una hora temprana si tenía en cuenta las horas a las que solía llegar a casa cuando salía. Podía oír a su padre roncando estridentemente desde el cuarto que compartía con su madre, y aunque el sonido era horrible, como el de un tren pasando por encima de sus cabezas, la familia estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ello.

Goten dormitó durante media hora, y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse ante el sueño, se quedó quieto y tenso al oír la ventana de su habitación abriéndose de par en par. Era invierno, y no acostumbraba a dejar la ventana abierta ni aun siendo verano por los insectos que se colaban en su cuarto. Se mantuvo quieto en la cama, alerta, escuchando los pasos de alguien adentrándose en su habitación. Lo reconoció por su forma de andar, por la forma con la que sus pies golpeaban el suelo, no por el ki que mantenía oculto. Se alzó sobre la cama dispuesto a encender la luz.

"¿Trunks?" cuestionó.

"No enciendas la luz" le ordenó su amigo de vuelta con un tono de voz extrañamente nervioso e impaciente. Goten obedeció, sabiendo de inmediato que algo iba mal, muy mal.

"Trunks, ¿qué demonios...?"

"He hecho algo horrible" confesó. Su voz era trémula y guardaba algo de temor en ella. Goten, acostumbrado a verlo siempre tan vivaz, tan travieso, más gamberro y juerguista que él desde lejos, arrastrándolo siempre de un lugar para otro sin parar, nunca lo había oído así.

Se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que Trunks se tambaleó, golpeándose la cintura con el escritorio. Una vaga idea se cruzó por la mente de Goten.

"¿Estás borracho?"

"No, no es eso"

"Trunks, si estás borracho..." empezó a decir él con intención de darle un buen sermón, como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer últimamente. Su amigo había llegado a un punto de travesura en el que cruzaba la línea de delincuencia, y Goten no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Lo seguía a todas partes pero empezaba a sentirse distanciado. Trunks podía permitirse hacer un millón de cosas sin que fuera penado por ello, lo cual no significaba que tuviera derecho a hacerlo, pero él, aparte de tener una ética arraigada por su familia, no podía permitirse ser "travieso hasta la delincuencia". Tenía una carrera que pagar que sus padres no podían costearle, y su trabajo de media jornada no le daba para mucho más. Gohan le ayudaba tanto como podía, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza recurrir a él cada mes porque necesitara dinero para la hora del almuerzo.

Goten tenía un límite en la travesura, y Trunks lo estaba sobrepasando.

"Voy a encender la luz, Trunks" se acercó al interruptor y, a pesar de la súplica implícita en la voz que le rogaba que no lo hiciera, lo hizo. Al girarse para mirar a su amigo, supo que las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que había pensado en primer lugar.

Se quedó totalmente impactado cuando lo vio allí plantado con ojos húmedos y rojos, señal de que había estado llorando a mares, cosa que le recordaba a Goten que nunca, jamás, lo había visto llorar. Pero lo más impactante no fue eso, sino la ropa que traía... tan impregnada en sangre que apenas había dominio de otro color que no fuera el rojo intenso.

"Trunks... ¿qué has hecho, amigo?" murmuró. El rostro de él se descompuso en una mueca que llamaba a las lágrimas, pero solo un gemido ahogado escapó de entre sus labios.

"Tenía que recoger a Bra del colegio ayer, pero se me pasó. Estuve bebiendo en la universidad entre clases y llegué muy tarde a por ella" Goten temió la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación. Pensó en la pequeña Bra y temió lo peor para ella.

"Dios mío... ¿ella está...?"

"Está bien, pero casi la pierdo. Apenas podía sentirla, la busqué durante apenas unos minutos, pero cuando la encontré me descontrolé. Intentaron secuestrarla aunque ni ella misma se dio cuenta de ello. Esos mafiosos ni siquiera iban a pedir un rescate por ella. Iban a hacerle cosas que no quiero ni imaginar" la vista de Trunks descendió hasta el suelo, mirando sus botas sin ningún tipo de expresión. No le miró a la cara cuando lo dijo, alto y claro, y sin ningún tipo de pasión en la voz. "Los he matado a todos"

La boca de Goten se secó y un sudor helado le recorrió la frente. No supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, así que su primer movimiento fue claro y rápido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, echó el pestillo y colocó la silla de su escritorio bajo el picaporte. Quizás no pudiera resistir las sacudidas de su padre, pero con su madre todavía podía valer. Luego corrió hasta la ventana, pasando junto a su mejor amigo con grandes temblores y cerró la ventana a cal y canto, echando las cortinas en el proceso.

Se volvió hacia él cogiendo aire con gran intensidad.

"¿Que has hecho qué?" cuestionó, con la mirada desenfocada y el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como si se hubiera estado entrenando durante días. "¿Que has hecho qué, Trunks?" volvió a preguntar prácticamente a gritos. "Qué... ¿Qué cojones tienes en la cabeza? Sabía que últimamente estabas mal de la azotea, pero esto... ¡esto ya ha pasado el límite! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo...?" Goten estaba al borde de la histeria, pero todavía se mostró más reacio cuando su mejor amigo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. Parecía tan ensimismado mirando sus propios pies, que juraría que no le estaba haciendo caso. Goten intentó pensar y calmarse. Trunks no reaccionaría ante la histeria. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la contradicción de ideas. Le miró, empapado en sangre y en otras sustancias que prefería no saber qué eran. El suelo se había manchado con las huellas de sus pisadas y sería mejor limpiarlo antes de que a Chichí le diera un ataque al ver sangre en la moqueta. "Espera... si intentaron secuestrar a Bra ayer y tú los mataste, ¿por qué estás vestido así? ¿Por qué no te has cambiado de ropa todavía?"

"Me he cambiado" admitió Trunks en el mismo tono de voz lineal que había usado hasta el momento, vacío, totalmente carente de emoción. "Pensé en revivirlos ayer, cuando llegué a casa, pero los investigué. Quería saber qué querían hacerle a mi hermana y... no me gustó nada lo que vi, lo que habían hecho. Les han arruinado la vida a tantas chicas, a tantas familias, han matado y han corrompido a tantas personas que... no podía dejarlos ir. El mundo no estaba en paz solo con cuatro muertos"

Goten no daba crédito ante lo que oía y él lo sabía. Podía prevenir su violenta reacción, podía ver en sus ojos lo poco que le gustaba esa situación, cuánto lo desagradaba en ese momento, cuánto asco y temor podía sentir por aquel al que llamaba mejor amigo. Acababa de hacerlo partícipe de algo tan vomitivo como chocante, y Trunks era muy consciente de ello. Era como confesarle a un santo un asesinato y obligarle a guardar el secreto a costa de lo que sentía por esa persona. Le estaba poniendo en el mayor aprieto y compromiso de su vida, empujándolo a los límites de la moral y la amistad. Definitivamente no era un buen amigo al haberlo hecho, pero no de no contar con él, toda esa presión habría salido por otro lado, y no quería saber dónde habría acabado. Imaginarse a su madre poniendo el grito en el cielo, carcomiéndose por dentro y reprochándose el no haber actuado como una buena madre cuando el problema era exclusivamente suyo no era una solución. Por otro lado, podía saber cuál sería la reacción de su padre; callaría y posiblemente le diría que ese era asunto suyo, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de actuar y que achacara con las consecuencias. No le juzgaría, y eso era precisamente lo que Trunks necesitaba que hicieran. Que lo juzgaran.

Un tribunal humano no podría juzgarle, y tampoco su familia por mucho que lo amaran. Solo había dos personas en el universo que Trunks consideraba lo suficientemente puras como para echarle algo en cara, y una de ellas era la chica que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. La otra estaba frente a él. La respuesta fue rápida y contundente, y aunque podría haber hecho algo para detenerla, no lo hizo.

Goten casi le rompió la nariz con ese puñetazo que le hizo estrellarse contra el escritorio, prácticamente de boca. Trunks se agarró a él para no caer al suelo y sintió la sangre descendiendo por su barbilla. La escupió sobre los apuntes de la universidad y se mantuvo quieto, casi disfrutando de esa sacudida como si en ella estuviera implícito el perdón.

"Tú no eres nadie para juzgar a los humanos. ¡Tú no eres nadie para matarlos, tú no eres nadie para jugar a ser un justiciero! Sé que estás mal desde hace tiempo y sigo sin entender a qué demonios viene ese maldito conflicto interno que tienes. Parece que ya no sabes diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, Trunks, y Bulma no te ha criado para que seas incapaz de verlo. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le harás a tu madre si se entera de esto? No, borra eso. En estos momentos ni siquiera tu padre estaría de acuerdo con tu forma de actuar. ¿Qué diría Marron sobre esto, Trunks? ¿Qué diría ella?" fue en esa parte del discurso donde pareció reaccionar. Sabía distinguir entre el bien y el mal perfectamente porque Bulma lo había criado bien, y de no ser así, no estaría tan mortificado, no habría acudido a Goten con semejante desesperación y no tendría unos dolores de cabeza tan agudos cada vez que tenía esa clase de pensamientos que había intentado reprimir durante tanto tiempo. Sus remordimientos eran horribles, pero no más agudos que ese instinto homicida que algunas veces sentía refulgir en su interior.

En un principio se lo había achacado a su padre, a la manera en la que estuvo presente en su vida, a sus genes, a cualquier cosa que viniera de él. Luego se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era culpar a otros cuando el problema venía de él. Vegeta había aprendido a controlarse, pero él no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo, y no tardaría en volverse loco. Su mente, su instinto, su moral y sus sentimientos... todo estaba en conflicto y ya no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

"No se lo digas a Marron, por favor" susurró, aunque sabía perfectamente que Goten nunca lo traicionaría de esa manera por mucho que hiciera.

"Como sigas haciendo cosas así, lo haré. Se enterará todo el mundo de esto" le oyó decir con voz gangosa, amenazándole pero sin hacerle sentir el menor temor. Goten era demasiado buena persona incluso para eso por mucho que lo comprometiera. Lo conocía y sabía que cargaría con la culpa a no ser que las circunstancias le superaran de manera estridente. "Tienes que cambiar eso, Trunks. Tienes que cambiar ya. Esto no puede seguir así y lo último que quiero es tener que ocuparme yo mismo de ti o ver a mi familia atentando contra mi mejor amigo. Pero no puedo ayudarte si tú no me ayudas primero, no puedo..." Goten calló. Trunks oyó los sollozos bajos, los jadeos y casi la hiperventilación por ello. Gran parte de esa reacción no solo se debía a su estado de repentina ansiedad, sino también a la represión, a sus ganas de darle la paliza de su vida reprimidas fuertemente por la presencia de sus padres a unos metros de distancia. Pudo ver de reojo cómo se desplomaba sobre la cama y hundía la cara entre las manos. Acto seguido le oyó llorar.

No era la primera vez que le oía llorar. Del dúo implacable que formaban, Goten se mostraba mucho más abierto, relajado y atrayente, y a menudo eso provocaba que la gente le hiciera daño por confiarse demasiado. Era una persona que carecía del orgullo del que Vegeta hacía gala. El único motivo por el que no le gustaba dejar que otras personas le vieran llorar era porque no le gustaba causar problemas ni hacer que los demás cargaran con sus miedos, pero con Trunks era diferente. Lo había visto llorar muchas veces, la mayoría por chicas de las que se había enamorado, donde las cosas no salían muy bien. Le había visto llorar incluso por romper con una chica que no le gustaba, solo por pura empatía, casi culpándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de corresponderla. También lo había hecho a la entrada de la adolescencia, cuando intentaba superar a su hermano y no podía evitar sentir celos al ver que Goku compartía la atención entre los dos. Amaba tanto a Gohan, que se sentía mal por los celos que no podía evitar sentir. Amaba tanto a su padre que se sentía mala persona porque parte de él sintiera un gran rencor por los años que no estuvieron juntos. Podía jurar que a quien más amaba de la casa era a Chichí, tanto que también se sintió mal por mudarse a la capital y dejarla sola, aunque estuviera con su hermano, su suegra, su pequeña nieta y con su marido.

Goten no podía evitar amar todo y a todos, y eso le jugaba malas pasadas. Incluso a él, que no se sentía con el más mínimo derecho a recibir ese cariño, le pasaba.

"Te quiero, tío" le oyó confesar a su espalda. "Te quiero, pero odio que me hagas esto" Trunks lo sabía, y no lo habría hecho de no sentir que necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le dijera lo mal que estaba actuando, que alguien lo frenara. Sabía que hacía mal de alguna manera, pero todo era por un bien mayor, o eso intentaba inculcarse a sí mismo. La realidad era que la furia y algo más lo mantenían totalmente doblegado desde hacía tiempo. "Está bien... podemos arreglarlo" aseguró él, concienciado, recuperando la compostura, limpiándose los ojos con el antebrazo. Trunks le miró, silencioso, imaginando a qué se refería con esa última proposición. "Buscaremos las bolas de dragón y los reviviremos. Lo arreglaremos y nos olvidaremos de esto, pero no puedes volver a matar a ningún humano, Trunks. Nuestro poder solo debe ser usado para luchar y defender, pero no para destruir, y mucho menos a seres más débiles que nosotros. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, Trunks. Prométemelo"

El susodicho permaneció en silencio, inalterable. Se apartó del escritorio poco a poco y se llevó una mano a la boca ensangrentada, limpiándosela con el dorso de la mano despacio. Su desesperación inicial, esa que lo había guiado hasta allí, había desaparecido para dar paso a un vacío que podía verse claramente en sus afilados ojos azules. Pasó de ahogarse en su propia angustia a no sentir nada.

"No puedo prometértelo, y tampoco quiero que utilices las bolas de dragón para revivir a nadie" Goten pestañeó. Esa fue su única reacción mientras procesaba lo que su mejor amigo intentaba decirle. Se limpió otra vez las lágrimas con el antebrazo y moqueó.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo has entendido, Goten. Yo..." Trunks se volvió entonces. Por primera vez aquella noche tuvo suficiente valor como para mirarle a la cara, y lo que Goten vio en él no le gustó nada.

Malicia. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia, no inocente ni traviesa como muchas veces le había visto, sino puramente demencial. Cuando sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa que nada tenía de remordimientos, Goten sintió que la persona que había frente a él no era su mejor amigo. Era alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, un enemigo... alguien que estaba en los límites de la locura.

En menos de un segundo se vio empotrado contra la cama con ese desconocido encima, con sus fieros y despiadados ojos azules atravesándole el alma. Con sus duras manos presionando su cuello, robándole la respiración, aplastándole la tráquea y la nuez. Se sacudió e intentó golpearle, pero sus golpes carentes de oxígeno de nada funcionaron. Se aferró a las muñecas tensas y lo observó mientras lo estrangulaba totalmente dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

"No lo entiendes, Goten. Yo lo he disfrutado. Lo disfruto. La verdad es que me gusta matar aunque intente hacer ver que soy bueno. Yo no soy como tú y tu familia. Yo no soy como mi yo del futuro. Yo no soy bueno, ni pacífico... y me gusta asesinar" Goten pataleó como pudo e intentó hablar. Cuando Trunks empezó a notar que la resistencia estaba cobrando fuerza y que podría sacárselo de encima en cualquier momento, decidió ponerle fin al juego. "¿A que eso no te lo esperabas, mejor amigo?"

Y entonces le rompió el cuello. El crujido atravesó sus oídos instantáneamente y llegó hasta su cerebro, sacudiéndolo como si le hubiera dado una gran descarga, y eso tuvo una reacción inmediata.

Trunks abrió los ojos, pegó un saltó sobre el asiento de su escritorio y agarró instintivamente la mano que se había aferrado a su hombro. Se giró y vio la expresión preocupada de Goten a su lado, observándole, analizándole. Vivo y con el cuello en su sitio. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo un gemido ahogado emergió de ella. Se situó poco a poco. Estaba en su cuarto, era de noche a juzgar por la penumbra que reinaba salvo por el pequeño foco que colgaba de la pared para facilitarle el trabajo nocturno, y no estaba manchado de sangre. De hecho, todavía llevaba puesto el traje de chaqueta oscuro que llevaba cuando iba a la corporación y sus gafas descansaban desordenadas sobre el escritorio, casi aplastadas por el peso de su cabeza después de escurrirse por su nariz a causa del sudor frío y la humedad de sus mejillas.

Miró a Goten con el corazón en un puño, casi hiperventilando, sin aire, como muy pocas veces había estado.

"Ha sido una pesadilla" oyó que le decía su amigo. "Te has quedado dormido sobre los informes semanales" Trunks dio gracias a ello, con la visión enturbiada por su propio sudor. Consiguió relajarse aun más cuando Goten le sonrió como solía hacer, siempre feliz y amablemente. "Trunks... ¿puedes soltarme? Si aprietas un poco más me vas a romper la muñeca" le avisó, y él lo hizo al instante al ver sus nudillos blancos sobre unos huesos que empezaban a ceder. Cuando lo hizo, su amigo contuvo un suspiro de alivio. "Siempre te he dicho que trabajar hasta tarde no es sano, pero el jefe nunca hace caso a su _relaciones públicas_." Trunks no respondió, todavía demasiado alterado como para hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la corbata que todavía estaba anudada a su cuello y tiró de ella con agobio. Cuando no fue capaz de quitársela por el temblor y el sudor de sus manos, se la arrancó de cuajo y dio un golpe sobre el escritorio. "Schhh" le chistó su amigo, y acto seguido hizo un movimiento de cabeza con el que desvió su mirada hacia la cama. Sobre ella, también ataviada con la ropa de oficina, con informes todavía sobre las manos y las piernas encogidas, estaba Marron profundamente dormida. "A diferencia de mí, no podía dejar que su jefe trabajara solo hasta la madrugada. Supongo que soy más irresponsable que ella" se rió él.

Trunks los observó a los dos antes de levantarse de la silla rotatoria para ir su cuarto de baño propio. Ambos, tanto el cuarto que hacía de despacho al mismo tiempo, como su cuarto de baño, eran desproporcionadamente grandes. Solo el cuarto de baño ya tenía el tamaño del salón del apartamento donde Goten vivía desde que se había independizado. Trunks anduvo rápidamente hasta la placa ducha mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la camisa y las arrojaba al suelo con infinito asco. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se metió dentro. Al ver que no era suficiente con mojarse la cabeza, se metió entero sin quitarse los pantalones ni la musculosa.

"Eso, moja tus pantalones de marca" comentó Goten con sarcasmo, siguiéndolo de cerca y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para seguir la conversación. "Se nota quién ha estado toda su vida rodeado de lujos y quién no" se rió.

"Goten, por favor... no puedo..."

"Ya lo sé" a veces, muchas veces, sus comentarios eran suficientes para calmar a Trunks, pero por lo visto esa vez no era una de ellas. La pesadilla debía haber sido realmente fuerte esta vez como para que su sola presencia no pudiera relajarle.

Vio cómo el resto de la ropa empapada saltaba por encima de las puertas de la enorme placa de ducha, esa que Trunks había instalado librándose de la bañera porque estaba demasiado ocupado como para tomar baños... y porque cuando tenía pesadillas, el agua fría de un grifo era mucho más rápida que esperar a que se llenara la bañera

"¿Dónde estabas?" le oyó preguntar a través de la puerta semitransparente. "¿Te he despertado?"

"No. Estaba con mi padre en la cámara de gravedad, intentando animarlo un poco con Gohan. Está decaído, ya sabes. No puede alcanzar el nivel 2 todavía, y tu padre no ha vuelto, así que está más desmotivado de lo normal. Sigue entrenando incluso ahora" Trunks detectó la energía de Goku todavía activa en el jardín trasero de su casa. Detectó, también, el constante movimiento de Chichí en la cocina de la corporación, y casi pudo oler la comida que preparaba con tanto fervor aunque estuvieran en el otro lado de la mansión.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las cuatro de la mañana" Trunks bufó. "¿Has vuelto a soñar con Marron?" se atrevió a preguntar Goten. Su amigo tardó largo tiempo en responder, sacudiéndose el sudor con el agua helada. Por suerte, esta le disipó las ideas y calmó su inquieta mente, aunque el martirio seguía azotándole.

"No. Esta vez no" la respuesta fue clara y Goten entendió el mensaje implícito que había en ella. No quería hablar del tema. "El estrés me está jodiendo otra vez. No tiene importancia"

"¿Estás seguro de que es solo estrés? Tienes estas pesadillas desde la noche en la que viniste a mi casa y..." Goten negó con la cabeza fuertemente, a sabiendas de que ese tema no era algo que su amigo deseara tocar ni de soslayo, y él tampoco deseaba sacarlo a colación, nunca si podían evitarlo. "Bueno, ya sabes, desde hace años. Antes podías controlarlas, pero desde que aparecieron los boburrianos... esto se ha vuelto una locura. Ya no es solo una vez cada varios meses. Ahora es cada semana, y esta es la segunda vez en esta. Deberías contárselo a alguien. Sabes que Gohan es discreto y no te juzgará..."

"No" zanjó él con una negación brutal, sin posibilidad de discusión. "¿Sabes qué es lo que sueño, Goten? No, no tienes ni idea. Es imposible que le cuente a alguien todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, es imposible que hable sobre las veces que he soñado que me convertía en un maldito carnicero o las veces que he soñado que violaba a..." Trunks calló. La mirada de Goten se desvió automáticamente hacia la cama donde Marron dormía, tranquila y sin el más mínimo síntoma de contratiempo. En el interior de la mampara de la ducha, oyó a su mejor amigo soltar un gemido lastimero, tal vez preludio de otros muchos. No lo sabía. Pocas veces le había visto llorar, ninguna siendo un adulto hecho y derecho. "¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación? No quiero que esté conmigo aquí"

"No le vas a hacer nada, Trunks. Son solo sueños y no puedes controlarlos. Deja de martirizarte por eso" antes de que Goten pudiera decir nada más, él lo calló con su propia voz.

"Esta vez he soñado que te mataba a ti" declaró, y Goten contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

"Trunks, nos hemos criado juntos. No somos amigos, somos hermanos, y por mucho que quisieras no serías capaz de matarme, ni yo tampoco a ti. No te tengo ningún miedo sueñes lo que sueñes"

"De acuerdo" acortó simplemente. Goten sabía que solo le daba la razón porque estaba demasiado alterado como para hablar. Lo único que quería era que se fuera de allí y lo dejara a solas con sus pensamientos, y que se llevara a Marron junto a él. En ese plan no podía hacer nada para calmarlo, y sintiéndose un fracaso como amigo decidió dejarlo solo, tal y como quería.

Dio media vuelta y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla a su paso.

"Sabes que te quiero, tío. No importa lo que pase, sé que lo sabes"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Trunks se llevó las manos a las sienes y las estrujó entre sus dedos, intentando por todos los medios reprimir los recuerdos del sueño, las mismas palabras emergiendo de la boca de su amigo en una señal de apoyo incondicional. Goten no era como él o como otros hombres de su quinta. El orgullo no le impedía decir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, cosa que para otros resultaba una clara muestra de debilidad o de poca virilidad. A veces incluso a Trunks se lo parecía, lo que siempre había impedido que palabras como "te quiero" salieran de su boca, incluso con su madre o con su hermana. No había sido capaz de decirlas ni siquiera cuando Goten las había necesitado más que nunca.

Eso solo consiguió provocarle más sufrimiento.

Bajo el grifo de la ducha, Trunks esperó a que el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al cerrarse apareciera, señal de que dos de las personas a las que más quería ya no estaban cerca de él, que inestable y tembloroso, suspiró. Luego estrelló su puño de hierro contra uno de los azulejos, reventándolo al instante para, acto seguido, soltar un fuerte grito cargado de frustración y rabia.

[...]

Baika observó atentamente la enorme nave espacial ya establecida en la amplia zona desértica donde meses atrás, ella y Bia se habían guarecido, ya bajo tierra. Hacía cosa de cinco minutos desde que el sensor de la nueva diadema de braummuro que utilizaba su compañera había activado la alarma que indicaba que sus compañeros estaban muy cerca, y poco después la gran nave atravesó la atmósfera y aterrizó justo sobre su base de acampada. Era tan grande que resultaba imposible que no hubiera atraído la atención, y los humanos se habían visto atraídos como moscas, algunos de ellos con armas de fuego que no lograron atravesar las pieles escurridizas de los boburrianos.

Antes de que la puerta de la nave se abriera, Baika ya había limpiado todo aquel lugar de vida humana, y sus cadáveres yacían en el suelo, rodeándola mientras esperaba. La compuerta se abrió, y lo primero que vio fue a Bumo, el boburriano de más edad de los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Tenía más de doscientos veinte años de edad y su control sobre la mente era excepcional. Aunque se alegraba de ver a alguien diferente a Bia después de tantos meses, ni una sonrisa emergió en su boca. Su compañera científica, que había estado encerrada y aislada durante la gran mayoría del tiempo, estudiando y analizando las composiciones de la atmósfera terrestre, además de recuperando los datos perdidos, corrió hacia Bumo con emoción contenida. Había echado de menos su compañía como sabio científico que era además de guerrero, como su maestro más cercano.

Baika, sin embargo, había echado de menos a alguien más.

Con la espada de braummuro sobre su espalda y el pelo rojo sacudiéndose en el aire, Benkas descendió con rostro fúnebre hasta ella. Baika corrió hasta él entonces y sin más, lo abrazó. Él no le devolvió el abrazo en absoluto, pero permitió que lo tocara, que ya era más de lo que tenía pensado consentir.

"Lo han matado, a nuestro hijo. Lo han..."

"Lo sé" cortó él.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Matarlos, ¿qué otra cosa si no?" Baika se separó lo suficiente como para ver sus duras facciones. Un amago de sonrisa oscura empezó a emerger en ellas. "Ya no se trata solo de la princesa, esto es algo personal"

"No los subestimes, Benkas" otra voz se unió al coro en señal de advertencia. Del interior de la nave, la figura totalmente diferente y con una mayor semejanza con la raza humana apareció y caminó hasta alcanzar una distancia prudencial respecto a la hembra boburriana. Baika dejó ver una mueca despectiva cuando Paragus les habló con total familiaridad. "Puedes matarlos a todos, pero también tienen bolas de dragón, como en Namek. Pueden revivir si la situación se pone difícil"

"¿Estoy hablando contigo, maldito mono?" contestó Baika con infinito desprecio.

"No me importa" zanjó Benkas. Esquivó los brazos desesperados de Baika y anduvo hacia adelante, pensativo, para poco después dar media vuelta y dirigirles una mirada tenebrosa a la par que emocionada a sus compañeros. "Cuanto más difícil sea, más me divertiré"

Paragus contuvo una sonrisa. Aunque los boburrianos y los saiyans fueran totalmente diferentes tanto en mentalidad como en físico, siempre había excepciones, y Benkas era una de ellas. Lejos de desear la venganza de su hijo, lo que más ansiaba era divertirse en una batalla entre iguales para, después, reducir al contrario a la nada.

A veces Paragus juraría que podía ver algo de lo que había tenido su hijo en él. Sí.

Definitivamente tenían un sadismo muy parecido.


	19. Los héroes de Ciudad Satán

**¡ATENCIÓN!** DEJO DE PUBLICAR EL FIC. ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE INSTINTO ANIMAL.

...

xD, es broma, tranquilos. Es que necesitaba captar vuestra atención para que leyerais esto y no se me ha ocurrido otra forma de hacerlo. Voy a seguir publicando este fic hasta acabarlo, así que ya podéis volver a respirar xD. Ahora sí, antes de seguir leyendo el capítulo 19 debo deciros un par de cosas para quien no se haya dado cuenta todavía. Resulta que me han llamado la atención en por el lemon del último capítulo, ya que era demasiado explícito. Me imagino que sabréis que en este página no se pueden publicar escenas de sexo explícito, (o contenido MA), así que para que no me borraran la historia, me he visto obligada a borrar el lemon del capítulo anterior y he tenido que sustituirlo por unas cuantas escenas para que no quedara demasiado corto, así que, si no has leído la reedición del capítulo anterior sin el lemon, ¡TIENES QUE LEERLA ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO! Es decir, el capitulo anterior ha sido reeditado. Solo hay que leer las partes nuevas para estar al día (partes que subí la semana pasada), y las partes nuevas son extensas, así que para quien no las haya leído, eso como si tuviera dos capítulos nuevos para leer xD.

Por el lemon que he quitado no os preocupéis. Si queréis leerlo, solo tenéis que meteros en mi perfil, en mi biografía, y darle al link de donde he publicado el fic sin censurar ese lemon. Como a veces no va muy bien, siempre podéis mandarme un privado pidiéndome el lemon y yo os lo enviaré por correo en cuanto pueda n.n. Para próximos lemons, haré lo mismo, pero no hace falta que estéis mirando las dos páginas por si en alguna hay algo que no he subido aquí (de hecho, prefiero que no me dejéis rewiens allí, sino aquí, que es a donde estoy acostumbrada y donde los responderé), cuando publique algo en que no esté aquí debido a su contenido erótico o lo que sea, os lo haré saber al subir el capítulo. Si no os ha quedado claro, podéis mandarme un privado preguntándome por ello y os responderé con gusto. De todas formas pensad que tenéis para rato, porque este capítulo me ha ocupado casi 30 páginas, diez más de lo que suelo escribir (por eso estuve a punto de cortarlo, pero decidí que mejor no) estas tres semanas sin actualizar han dado frutos.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí, en mi biografía también he colgado varias imágenes hechas por algunas de las lectoras de este fic, dibujos chulísimos y monísimos *o* por si tenéis interés en verlos, ahí están, cerca del link de . Así todo el mundo podrá disfrutar de ellos.

Ahora sí, este capítulo... lo cierto es que voy a estar en tensión toda la semana porque sé que me vais a apedrear vía rewien cuando lo leáis. Yo también lo haría, o al menos me volvería loca si leyera algo así en un fic de forma inesperada, peeeeeeero lo que he hecho (sabréis a lo que me refiero nada más leerlo) está plenamente justificado y está dentro de la historia. No es algo que haya puesto de manera gratuita, os lo aseguro. Quería hacer algo original y tocar la psicología de los personajes ante un suceso así, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No diré que este capítulo es importante, porque no hace falta decirlo. Este capítulo no es que sea importante. Es que este capítulo es **El Capítulo**, el que marca la nueva etapa de este fic, la vuelta de tuerca que lo revuelve todo, el giro de ciento veinte grados en la historia que pasa de ser solo amor, risas y misterio a ser algo más, o eso es lo que he intentado plasmar. Que tenga éxito o no es otra cosa (espero que así sea T.T). y espero que os guste también a pesar de todo. Sinceramente, no me gustan los abucheos, pero dejaré que esta vez los hagáis si lo consideráis necesario. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 19, en mi opinión, bastante decisivo de la historia de Instinto animal.

**Capítulo 19**

**Los héroes de Ciudad Satán**

_Día 195. _

Trunk entró en el cuarto de baño justo después de que los guardias, "amablemente", acompañaran a los peces gordos hacia el exterior después de una importante reunión en la que, debía admitir, no había sido el colmo de la cortesía. Una vez solo en el baño pensó en sus obligaciones, en el marcado estrés de las últimas semanas tras la desaparición de su padre y de su hermana, y posteriormente de su madre, que no había vuelto a casa desde que se fue en busca de su Vegeta. Trunks sabía que estaba bien porque podía notar su ki junto al de su padre muy a menudo. Buena señal con un claro significado: se habían reconciliado y estaban viviendo una especie de Luna de Miel previa a la boda, un momento no muy propicio para hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que Goku seguía en unas condiciones pésimas, y de seguir así, no podría luchar contra los boburrianos, o al menos no en óptimas condiciones. Eso solo significaba una cosa. El guerrero más poderoso ahora era Vegeta. Y por lo tanto, gran parte de lo que sucediera con los boburrianos dependía de él. A Trunks se le ponían los pelos de punta de solo pensarlo y una pregunta que había empezado a rondar en su cabeza desde hacía semanas volvió a aparecer.

¿Qué haría Mirai Trunks?

De alguna manera preguntárselo se había convertido en su obsesión. Había oído hablar tanto de él, y tan bien... y sabía perfectamente que su personalidad no coincidía en absoluto con la de él. Solo lo había visto dos veces, una cuando era un bebé tan pequeño que ni siquiera lo recordaba, y otra con diez años aproximadamente. Llegó de visita y pasó una corta temporada con ellos. Pudo ver al Héroe, con mayúsculas, frente a él, hablando y sonriendo, saludando cándidamente a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado en el futuro. Le acariciaba la cabeza muy a menudo y él siempre se revolvía arrogantemente. Un comportamiento inmaduro y egoísta, pero plenamente justificado. Mirai Trunks era tan diferente a él, que no podía creer que fueran la misma persona. Había dejado un hueco en las expectativas de sus padres demasiado grande y Trunks se retorcía por ello. Era muy consciente de las diferencias que había. Él nunca podría alcanzar al Héroe.

Como mucho, podría alcanzar al Homicida.

Salió del cuarto de baño para volver a encargarse de las tareas de su madre en su ausencia, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, una sorpresa precipitada hizo que se sobresaltara y diera un salto hacia atrás.

"¡SORPRESA!" gritaron los empleados de la corporación más apegados a él, los ayudantes de su madre, los guardaespaldas, las secretarias e incluso las limpiadoras. En cuestión de segundos el despacho había sido decorado con carteles alegres, globos de colores y con grandes fuentes de comida en la mesa presidencial. Marron, frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, le miró con inocencia mal disimulada. "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, JEFE!" volvieron a gritar. Trunks no supo qué decir. Debía confesar que estaba tentado de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en el baño nuevamente para no salir hasta que la fiesta hubiera acabado, pero con Marron frente a él regalándole una de las sonrisas más bellas que le había visto nunca, no se atrevió a dar media vuelta.

Era cierto, era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños número 30, en realidad.

"Oh..." fue lo único que pudo decir, ruborizado frente a tanta gente que, aunque conocía bastante bien en un ambiente tan familiar como era la corporación, solo conseguían tensarle. Pero Marron estaba allí, y estaba seguro de que todo lo había organizado ella. Solo su amiga de la infancia podía ser tan detallista. "Qué... qué sorpresa" murmuró. Cuando ella se le acercó y le abrazó, toda alegría, felicitándole y dándole las gracias por nacer, Trunks no consiguió relajarse, pero sí perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Mirai Trunks era un Héroe con mayúscula, sí, pero no tenía ni a Marron ni a Goten, y mientras ellos estuvieran allí, Trunks podía darse por satisfecho.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, el móvil personal del futuro heredero de la empresa no paraba de sonar.

[...]

"Así que la mejor forma de herir a un boburriano es atacándole a los ojos" comentó Bra, curiosa, con el agua cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Apoyada contra las rocas sobre las que caía el agua de la pequeña cascada que formaba el lago y el propio paraíso personal de Broly, Bra se mantenía concentrada y cabizbaja, con el pelo empapado cayendo en cascada sobre su cara, encogida y desnuda mientras se libraba de las impurezas del entrenamiento diario, del sudor e incluso de la sangre.

Junto a ella, zarandeándose de un lado para otro y casi acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso, la cola de Broly se balanceaba. De espaldas, el guerrero legendario dejaba que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros y el cuerpo desnudo sin un ápice de temor al frío de la mañana primaveral. Sin un ápice de pudor tampoco.

"No lo has entendido" le replicó. "Si le atacas a los ojos empezaran a dar palos de ciego y lo destruirán todo. Será mucho peor porque no podrás predecir sus ataques telekinéticos. Hiéreles los ojos solo para escapar. Si no puedes escapar procura agarrarlos por el cuello acercándote por la espalda y rompérselo, sin dudar, como te he enseñado" Broly se llevó una mano a su propio cuello y estiró levemente de él. Crujió.

Habían estado practicando más de tres días cómo romper un cuello, ya fuera a un boburriano o a cualquier otro. ¡Con lo fácil que era! Pero a Bra le había costado horrores aprender. Primero habían practicado con animales, y más de una vez se le había agotado la paciencia porque Bra era incapaz de atacar a un ciervo. Había tenido que encontrar a un tigre y traérselo vivo para que se atreviera a hacer algo, y el pobre animal había acabado con el cuello dislocado y no roto por la escasa voluntad de su alumna. Podía comer toda la carne que quisiera y ponerse cientos de pieles, pero era incapaz de atacar por sí misma a un animal. Se ponía pálida cuando él los abría y los destripaba con sus propias manos para prepararlos para la comida, y Broly empezó a irritarse al darse cuenta de que, aunque tenía un fuerte instinto de lucha, no tenía ninguna clase de instinto para matar.

Tras muchos intentos dislocando cuellos animales y siendo él el que se veía obligado a rematarlos para evitarles sufrimientos (y ya de paso, prepararlos para la cena), incluso Broly se ofreció voluntario para practicar, confiando en que no tuviera tanto reparo. Así había sido, no lo había tenido. Broly le dijo que parara, pero ella no lo hizo hasta que oyó un crujido. Esa noche había tenido un dolor de cuello tan agudo, que ella había tenido que encargarse de todo lo demás.

Y con todo lo demás se refería al apareamiento.

Según Bra, era como estar en una Luna de Miel, aunque Broly no sabía lo que eso significaba. En las últimas dos semanas después de esa primera vez precipitada para ella, y también bruta, no había habido día en el que sus instintos no se hubieran desbocado... varias veces. Había sido un poco difícil al principio por varios motivos, y Broly se había visto obligado a reprimirse otra vez durante unos días. Que Bra ya no fuera virgen no significaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a los locos vaivenes a los que la sometía cuando se excitaba demasiado, y eso unido al hecho de la falta de protección habían puesto a su alumna alerta. Durante los primeros días había tenido que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no pasarse, y más todavía para terminar fuera de ella en algo que Bra llamaba "dar marcha atrás". Había destruido planetas y peleado con cientos de enemigos, tanto en la vida como en la muerte, pero nunca le había costado tanto hacer algo como "dar marcha atrás". Todavía le dolía la cola por cómo Bra había tirado de ella cuando desobedeció sus órdenes y no "dio marcha atrás". Lo había echado de casa lanzándole un cuchillo. Cuando volvió un poco más tarde con la cola entre las piernas y una gran presa de oso pardo como disculpa, Bra le castigó sin ver Brocolín, aunque pudo ver Digiman y Los Grandes Campeones, series a las que se había enganchado hacía relativamente poco.

Al día siguiente, Broly despertó solo. Sabía que Bra estaba a salvo porque podía sentir su ki en la ciudad, mezclado con el de los demás humanos, lejano al de su familia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo al despertarse sin ella al lado y con los boburrianos dando vueltas por algún lugar desconocido. Esperó mientras desayunaba abundantemente y, cuando se disponía a ir a buscarla, preocupado por la tardanza, ella llegó. Había comprado algo a lo que los humanos llamaban preservativos o condones, y se los dio. Antes de que Bra le dijera cómo usarlos, él ya se había comido dos de ellos. Tenían sabor a plátano, y cuando supo para qué se usaban, pensó en la poca utilidad de que supieran a algo cuando se usaban durante la cópula.

Ponérselos había sido divertido y excitante. Bra le había ayudado y todo aquello había desembocado en una "pelea oral" muy placentera para ambos. Fue una lástima que al llegar a la hora de la verdad, el llamado preservativo no aguantara ni un _round_. Bra volvió a echarle de casa por ser tan bruto, y Broly también se enfadó porque no la había oído quejarse por ello.

Debía reconocer que a pesar de la dislocación de su cuello estaba feliz. A veces Bra le gritaba y él también lo hacía, sobre todo por la ordenación de la pequeña casa, que él siempre solía dejar hecha unos zorros. Según Bra, no tenía sentido del orden y era un cerdo, sobre todo si despedazaba la carne recién cazada en la cocina, o frente a la casa. Ella vomitaba si veía porciones de tripas por el suelo y se veía obligado a recogerlas para dárselas de comer a los lobos, que posteriormente cazaba otra vez. Los animales del bosque le tenían pavor, pero curiosamente se le acercaban a pesar de ello, como si fuera uno más.

Él gritaba cuando Bra se burlaba de sus series y se metía con Brocolín, y ella le respondía y, a veces, acababa pisándole la cola. Casi estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera. También se pelearon cuando Pan vino a verla y a traerle un par de cosas y Bra lo pilló jugando con ella en el lago, siempre y cuando el término jugar equiparara a "ahogar", sujetándola por las piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en el agua. Bra casi se la arrancó entonces, y no solo por intentar ahogar a su mejor amiga, sino por reclamarla como su hembra y dejar claro en una muestra de cariño totalmente innecesaria que habían tenido sexo repetidas veces.

El momento de la verdad llegó poco después, cuando los nervios se apoderaron de los dos al llegar el día que "tocaba" y a Bra no le "tocó". El temor empezó a hacer eco en sus mentes a pesar de las pastillas que la chica había empezado a tomar como precaución. Fueron dos días horribles en los que no habían entrenado absolutamente nada. Días que habían pasado en la cama o en la hierba sin parar de hablar, pegados y simplemente mirando el cielo, sin necesidad de contacto sexual, solo tocándose o agarrándose para tener claro que el otro estaba allí. Nunca habían estado así, no desde que Broly le reveló parte de su pasado como Sujeto 813. No se pelearon ni una vez en esos dos días a pesar de las tensas circunstancias, y no mencionaron su temor respecto al tema, ni lo que ocurriría de ser la respuesta positiva. Se limitaron a esperar.

A Bra se le saltaron las lágrimas de alivio cuando, tres días después, se despertó con Broly mirándola fijamente sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados en el colchón y con la cola sacudiéndose de un lado para otro, sonriendo y juraría que hasta ronroneando. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre, lo que en otra ocasión habría hecho que Bra se avergonzara, pero en esa solo fue capaz de dar gracias y suspirar con el corazón a cien. Todavía le duraba, pero a pesar de que estaba siendo un periodo más largo de lo normal, no podía evitar sentirse bien por una vez.

Y allí estaban, conviviendo, compartiéndolo todo, viviendo una pequeña "Luna de Miel" cuando deberían estar matándose el uno al otro, cuando Broly debería ir en contra de la familia de ella, y pronto.

Broly todavía no había actuado en contra de Kakarotto y era muy consciente del por qué. En su fuero interno no quería que todo acabara tan pronto, tan precipitadamente, pero además de eso se sentía desmotivado. Goku no podía pelear en condiciones, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo claramente desde allí intentando alcanzar un nivel de poder que ni de lejos llegaba al suyo. En esos momentos Vegeta era muchísimo más poderoso que él, pero también le faltaba algo de poder para estar a su altura. Ninguno de los Guerreros Z, ni siquiera Gohan, ni juntos ni por separado, eran rivales para él, y eso le hacía desear esperar un poco más, por lo menos para tener una pelea épica que recordara durante el resto de su vida.

Tenía que recordarla como algo legendario, porque lo que perdería a cambio de esa batalla sería grande. Sería Bra y todo lo que eso implicaba.

A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido en esa última semana, Bra no estaba tan contenta como él, y Broly lo notaba. Estaba fallando en el entrenamiento y su torpeza con lo demás lo sorprendía. Nunca había sido tan despistada y no solía perdonarle ciertos comentarios, pero poco a poco lo hacía. Solo parecía feliz y verdaderamente entregada cuando estaban juntos _de esa manera_, y también poco antes de dormir entre sus brazos, abrazada por su cola, cuando lo acariciaba y él la acariciaba a ella como nunca le habían enseñado, como solo había aprendido a hacer de ella. Solo entonces, cuando hablaban a oscuras, parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Broly sabía bien lo que ocurría, pero se esforzaba por ignorarlo egoístamente todos los días. La verdad era clara para él, y daba igual cuánto se esforzara... sería la misma. Y dolía.

"Últimamente tu entrenamiento es horrible" comentó, esquivando adrede su expresión sumisa y destrozada. "Ni siquiera en el volcán transformada en súper saiyan estás muy motivada. Sigues copiando mis técnicas, pero ni las mejoras ni aprendes nuevas, y eso es como dar un paso atrás. No querrás que me ponga serio contigo, ¿verdad?" dijo, apartándose el pelo de la cara y sacudiéndolo levemente sin un atisbo de broma. Por muy pareja que fueran el entrenamiento era entrenamiento, y no había nadie tan duro como él. Bra emitió un leve quejido cuando la salpicó, pero no gritó ni intentó tirarle de la cola para jugar en el lago como solían hacer últimamente.

"No estoy de humor, Broly"

"No. Estás de humor para lamentarte" le recriminó él. Obviamente la estaba picando para que le respondiera agresivamente, y así iniciar una disputa verbal que acabaría de alguna retorcida manera, pero esta vez Bra no le siguió el juego.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano" dijo, seria, triste, decaída. Su estómago parecía devorarse a sí mismo debido a los remordimientos y a la preocupación. Su garganta ocultaba un nudo desde hacía días, y en su pecho se instalaba un agujero sin fondo que se tragaba toda su alegría y optimismo por estar con la persona que quería. Aunque llevaba semanas preocupada después de separarse de su familia, nunca había sido tan difícil como ese día. Probablemente parte de la culpa la tenía la menstruación, pero en cualquier caso odiaba sentirse así.

"He estado llamando a Trunks durante toda la mañana, pero no ha respondido al móvil. Probablemente está en una reunión, en una fiesta o algo así... o quizás me odia y no quiere responderme" Broly arrugó la cara. Sabía dónde iba a acabar el tema, y no le gustaba nada. "Ayer conseguí hablar con mi madre, por la noche, y se puso a llorar de alegría y me ordenó que fuera a casa. Mi padre estaba con ella. Se han reconciliado, pero él no quiso hablar conmigo. Me odia, tiene que hacerlo por fuerza..."

"¿Y qué?" fue su brusca respuesta. "Fue él el que te golpeó"

"Tú no lo entiendes, Broly. Estoy muy bien contigo, adoro tenerte al lado y dormir contigo, y pelearme contigo, y entrenar contigo, y hablar contigo y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... pero echo de menos a mi familia. ¡Llevamos un mes separados y no sabes cuánto los echo de menos!" él detectó la desesperación de su voz, sus ansias por irse lejos de allí para ir junto a la familia que lo repudiaría a él y que lo haría con ella en cuanto supiera lo que estaba haciendo, lo que habían hecho ya.

Y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho su padre y de lo que le harían en cuanto se supiera todo, ella no podía evitar amarles... mucho más de lo que ya le amaba a él.

"¿Quieres ir con ellos?" se atrevió a preguntar. Su cola, caída y restregándose insistentemente contra su propio tobillo. De reojo observó la melena azul y mojada de su alumna dándole la espalda. Ella no dijo nada y eso lo decía todo. "Pues ve con ellos. Nadie te lo impide" Bra se giró de manera inmediata para comprobar su rostro, buscando un gesto que le indicara cómo de molesto le parecía el tema a tratar. Por supuesto, aunque se pusiera caprichoso y le negara la posibilidad de ir con su familia, Bra haría lo que deseara, y Broly lo sabía. Forzó una sonrisa tranquila al volverse hacia ella y al agacharse para estar a su altura sobre las rocas, introduciéndose en el agua despreocupadamente para colocarse a su lado. "La familia es importante. Ve a ver a tu hermano, a tu madre y a tu padre"

Bra se agitó en el agua para colocarse frente a él, incrédula.

"¿De verdad? ¿No te pondrás caprichoso ni intentarás detenerme si me voy?" Broly se encogió de hombros.

"Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería importarme? Si Vegeta intenta darte una paliza otra vez, o si tu hermano te repudia, es problema tuyo, no mío" los ojos de Bra se desorbitaron ante semejante respuesta. La sonrisa de Broly se ensanchó cuando captó el temor en el rostro desencajado de ella. Estiró un brazo hasta su cabeza azulada y tiró de ella hacia delante, hasta que sus manos se posaron sobre su duro pecho y sus bocas se acercaron hasta que el aliento de ambos entrechocó. "No creo que Vegeta se olvide tan fácilmente de que lo dejaras en evidencia delante de su hembra y tu hermano. Tú misma lo dijiste, le has destrozado la vida. Tampoco creo que a tu hermano le haga mucha gracia, al fin y al cabo, comparten orgullo. De todas formas ve. Tal vez me equivoco y te reciben con los brazos abiertos, pero si no es así siempre puedes volver aquí. Yo estaré contigo, e incluso te consolaré si tanto lo quieres... así que ve a por ellos. Ya sabes... pronto estarán muertos"

Bra sintió su cola enredándose en su cintura para aumentar la cercanía, y ella la permitió más espantada que atraída. Los ojos de Broly brillaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba en una mueca cargada de amenaza implícita. La joven entendió la referencia y su cuerpo se endureció de golpe.

"A veces eres un completo hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías?" le recriminó, y quiso separarse de él. Se soltó, los brazos de Broly extendiéndose sobre las rocas donde reposaba su espalda y su cabeza cayendo sobre ellas en una actitud claramente despreocupada. Su cola, sin embargo, firmemente atada a la cintura de ella.

"A veces me sorprende la facilidad con la que te olvidas de que soy un maldito sádico. Que te trate bien, que juegue contigo, que comparta mi vida contigo y que te haga cosas que nunca haría con nadie más no significa que haya dejado de serlo. Lo único que eso implica es que eres mi debilidad, y eso no se aplica al resto de tu familia." Bra lo miró de manera fulminante. Si durante su estancia allí había algo que la joven no había tolerado bajo ningún concepto, era el tema de su familia.

Todo era fantástico hasta que el tema de su familia salía a colación. Entonces se peleaban irremediablemente, y los dos lo sabían, así que procuraban evitarlo. Esta vez, Bra no quiso hacerlo.

Se separó de él dando un fuerte tirón de su cola que solo consiguió captar la totalidad de su atención. Su ceño fruncido en una expresión decidida le dejó claro lo que pensaba hacer: se largaba. Iba a ver a su familia, iba a felicitar a su hermano, a buscar a su madre para abrazarla y a disculparse por su horrible comportamiento, y también pensaba hablar con su padre. Aunque su orgullo se resintiera, era más lo que temía perder de él. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de abrazar a Vegeta, se pusiera como se pusiera, y si él la rechazaba... no sabía lo que haría. Con solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

"Me voy con mi familia" declaró, decidida. Broly clavó los ojos en el agua. Una inquietud creciente se instaló en su tripa al pensar que ella podía no volver, irse para siempre con su familia y no volver a aparecer por allí.

No volverían a verse hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad.

"Puedo esperar" le hizo saber, sin más, encogiéndose sobre el agua que, por un momento, le pareció más helada de lo normal. Bra detuvo su vaivén hacia la orilla, pero no le mostró más que su espalda y parte de su rostro descompuesto por el enfado. "Llevo esperando toda mi vida para la venganza y puedo esperar un poco más"

"Lo ideal sería que nunca lo hicieras, pero ya que has decidido ser paciente, supongo que es de agradecer" contestó con infinita frialdad.

Bra nadó hasta la orilla sin mirar atrás, despacio. Conocía sus limitaciones y sabía que si lo miraba le costaría demasiado irse de allí, aunque no por ello deseara con menos fervor ver a su familia. Salió del agua y caminó hasta la casa, donde se colocó unos simples pero ajustados vaqueros, un top y un par de botas que apenas había usado para entrenar. Salió de allí recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta y maquillándose lo justo y necesario para tapar las heridas superficiales y algunas quemaduras provocadas por la cercanía con el volcán. Luego abrió la puerta y dio, directamente, con el duro pecho de Broly. Acababa de salir del agua y la miró en silencio.

"¿Estás enfadado?" le preguntó ella sin el más mínimo temor por la posibilidad de que así fuera. Él negó y se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Bra anduvo por la hierba y alzó el vuelo, pero antes de que pudiera elevarse fuera de su alcance, Broly estiró un brazo y la agarró por el tobillo. Se volvió y pudo captar el temor en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes reprimiendo palabras que no pensaba decir, pero como siempre sus acciones decían más de lo que él quería mostrar.

"Volveré por la noche, Broly. Solo quiero verles"

"¿Volverás aunque te reconcilies con ellos?" Bra ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura de ello. Si todos volvían a casa y había una reconciliación recíproca, dudaba que su madre la dejara ir sin saber a dónde iba y con quién. Era más, dudaba que ella deseara alejarse de su familia después de estar tanto tiempo separados, pero de no hacerlo sabía que acabaría echando de menos a Broly, y todo volvería a empezar.

Su corazón estaba partido por la mitad, entre su familia y el guerrero desterrado.

"Volveré, lo prometo" aseguró. Su mente ya indagaba cómo lo haría según fuera surgiera la ocasión, pero Broly no le dejó indagar de más en ello. Tiró de su tobillo hacia abajo hasta que a Bra no le quedó más remedio que apoyar los brazos sobre sus hombros para no caer, aunque de igual manera acabó sobre el suelo con su gran cuerpo encima, con su boca tapando la suya y con su lengua impidiéndole el habla. Bra sabía lo que venía ahora, y aunque podría evitarlo si quisiera, se dijo a sí misma que todavía quedaba tiempo de sobra. Pasó los brazos por su amplia espalda y empujó su nuca hacia abajo, insistiendo y profundizando en el beso. "Tengo la sangre" le recordó en cuanto sus labios se separaron mínimamente. La boca de Broly se cernió sobre su clavícula y ascendió hasta su oído. Bra tembló con un escalofrío cuando el viento azotó la zona humedecida por la saliva.

"Siempre es desagradable mancharse con la sangre de los enemigos, pero no me importaría mancharme con la tuya"

Bra apretó los labios y se preguntó cómo era posible que algo tan obsceno pudiera sonar _así _saliendo de su boca. Con una muda afirmación, levantó las caderas y se restregó descaradamente contra su cuerpo desnudo, dando pleno permiso para continuar.

Todavía era temprano, se decía.

Bra estaba muy equivocada. Ya era tarde, muy tarde.

[...]

"Tío Goten" Pan no podía parar de agitar las piernas mientras veía la ilusión de su tío pintada en la cara en esa pequeña tienda del centro de Ciudad Satán. Lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Puede que intentes ocultarlo saliendo con todas esas chicas, pero en el fondo eres un auténtico mariconazo"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó él con las mejillas ruborizadas. Pan le arrebató entonces el llavero que llevaba en la mano, el que estaba a punto de ser envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo mostró. Una foto de Trunks y él de pequeños adornaba el interior del llavero. Ambos tenían cara de diablillos traviesos, nada más cerca de la realidad.

"¿En serio le vas a regalar algo de esto a Trunks para su cumpleaños? ¿No te parece raro y cutre? Es horrible" Pan lo lanzó por los aires sin el más mínimo cuidado y su tío lo cogió en el aire justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué otra cosa me aconsejarías tú? Siendo multimillonario no puedo comprarle cualquier cosa. Tiene que tener una carga sentimental, y llevarnos a los dos en las llaves de su casa es muy…"

"Muy gay" terminó Pan.

"¡No es gay!" gritó él, avergonzado e indignado. "Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Ya gasté el regalo de las strippers el año pasado"

"¿Le regalaste strippers?" preguntó Pan, boquiabierta. Entonces Goten se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó una de las imágenes que tenía guardadas en la galería. Pan la observó con ojos desorbitados, segura de que estaba viendo la clase de cosas que su padre nunca le dejaría ver por puro decoro.

"¿Esto también te parece gay?"

"Tío… eres un salido" Su tío dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa del recibidor de aquella tienda de fotografías, decaído y sintiéndose de lo más estúpido. La chica que trabajaba allí y que los atendía soltó una risita. Su pelo teñido de rubio se sacudió ante la escena. Peach se inclinó sobre la mesa y golpeó el hombro de su cliente. La amiga de Bra nunca diría que los clientes que estaba atendiendo eran amigos de su amiga por su aspecto común y casi desaliñado.

"A mí me parece un bonito detalle" declaró, y Goten alzó la cabeza, apoyó la mano en el mostrador y le lanzó una mirada orgullosa.

"¿Veeeeeees?"

"¡Cállate y cómpralo de una vez!"

Fuera de la tienda, observándolo todo con expresión de circunstancia, cubierto por gafas de sol y con su gruesa capa blanca tapándole brazos y parte de la cara, estaba Picolo. La gente que pasaba por su lado lo observaba antes de acelerar el ritmo, y bajo las gafas de sol, el namekiano empezó a mostrar un intenso rubor sobre su piel verde. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba hacer de niñera a él? No había tenido suficiente con Gohan, Goten y Trunks, sino que encima también tenía que hacer de niñera de la hija de su antiguo alumno. Picolo se recriminó a sí mismo ser incapaz de darle un no definitivo al hombre que había sido su ahijado durante tantos años. Gohan era demasiado buena persona, además de su punto débil tras, prácticamente, criarlo en lugar de su padre. Le costaba trabajo negarle un favor, y cuidar de Pan en Ciudad Satán mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de Trunks era uno de esos favores.

Era normal que Gohan quisiera que su hija estuviera bien protegida con la amenaza de los boburrianos continuamente presente, pero tampoco podía dejar que el espíritu libre y alegre de su hija quedara asfixiado entre las paredes de la Corporación. Recurrir a Picolo por si acaso el cabeza loca de su hermano pequeño no era suficiente había sido determinante. El namekiano apretó los colmillos recordando cómo había posado una mano sobre su hombro para pedirle el favor. Picolo gruñó e intentó relajarse. Al fin y al cabo, hacía ya más de un mes desde la aparición de los boburrianos y seguían sin dar señales de vida. Dudaba que les dieran problemas precisamente en ese momento de debilidad, mientras Goten y Pan buscaban el regalo de cumpleaños del hijo de Vegeta, con este último desaparecido junto a su hija, con Goku todavía débil.

No podían aparecer precisamente ahora. Claro que no.

Las risas nerviosas de Goten en el interior se apagaron junto a los reproches de Pan cuando un potente estruendo lejano llegó hasta sus oídos y el suelo empezó a temblar, desestabilizándolos un poco. Peach, tras el recibidor, soltó un grito de exaltación y cayó al suelo de culo, temblorosa e indignada.

"¿Qué demonios...?" exclamó. Los clientes de la tienda en la que trabajaba salieron corriendo hacia el exterior, incluidos Goten y Pan. Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la gran cantidad de humo que ocultaba el cielo de ese día soleado. Una muchedumbre de personas espantadas corrían hacia allí, alejándose del origen de la explosión, sin importar a quién atropellaran o se llevaran por delante. Saltaban por encima de los coches y gritaban, enloquecidos.

Pan, sorprendida y emocionada, hizo amago de ir hacia allí alzando el vuelo, pero su tío la agarró del brazo mientras se alzaba de igual manera. Picolo, junto a ellos, alejándose de los humanos que amenazaban con pisarle la capa y atropellarlo, voló y se quitó las gafas de sol, aplastándola entre sus dedos.

"Tenemos que ir a ver" dijo Pan intentando soltarse del firme agarre de su tío sin éxito. "¡Tío Goten!"

"No, Pan. Tú no vas a ningún sitio" le recriminó él. Su expresión calmada y amable había desaparecido para dar lugar a una de completa seriedad, sin admitir el más mínimo reproche.

"Pero los humanos necesitan nuestra ayuda y el abuelo no puede luchar por nosotros, no ahora. ¡Tenemos que...!"

"¡Calla, niña!" gritó Picolo entonces, y Pan guardó silencio de inmediato. La cabeza del namekiano se alzó para vislumbrar una impactante imagen captada por el sonido que los jet del ejército aéreo hacían al cortar el aire. Las naves pasaron por encima de sus cabezas a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.

"¿Ves, Pan? No hace falta que nosotros intercedamos" comentó Goten al ver las naves militares. "Debe de ser una maniobra militar. Está todo contro... " pero no llegó a acabar la frase, pues frente a sus incrédulos ojos, no muy lejos de su posición, sobre los edificios de Ciudad Satán, los dos jet que sobrevolaban la zona explotaron junto a los misiles que cargaban.

La onda expansiva de estos fue tan fuerte, que los cristales de los edificios que los rodeaban reventaron y los edificios empezaron a derrumbarse. Pan y Goten se vieron impulsados hacia atrás. La pequeña cayó al suelo y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que su tío se estabilizó y la agarró por la pierna, manteniéndola a su lado. Picolo, imperturbable, como si solo le golpeara la brisa, descendió hasta ellos de brazos cruzados. Cuando la onda expansiva terminó, solo el fuego y el humo podían vislumbrarse entre los escombros.

Pan notó la tensión en los músculos de su tío, notó la seriedad doble en la expresión de Picolo, notó la ausencia de ki de todo cuanto los rodeaba y un mal presentimiento invadió su mente.

"Pan, ve a casa" le ordenó su tío de improviso sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

"Pero..." intentó replicar ella.

"¡Qué te vayas a casa, AHORA!" le ordenó. Su tono de voz consiguió perturbarla y ponerle los pelos de punta, pues nunca le había visto gritar de esa manera tan agresiva. Él, por naturaleza, era amable y considerado con todo y todos. Ni siquiera gritaba durante los partidos de fútbol o cuando le provocaban, y mucho menos lo hacía con ella.

Salvo en ese momento.

"Demasiado tarde" oyó decir a Picolo, que adquirió una pose defensiva frente a ella. Su tío se colocó a su lado y ambos mostraron unos rostros tan violentos, que causaban pavor. Tras ellos, todavía paralizada por la sorpresa, Pan observó al frente. El fuego y el humo impedían tener una visión completa de la escena, pero pudo verles emergiendo de entre ellos como si el calor no les rozara.

Eran tres. Conocía a uno de ellos, a la mujer de mirada rencorosa. Los demás, de misma piel azulada con estrías recorriéndola hasta la cara, de ojos oscuros al igual que las encías, de pelo totalmente rojo y vestiduras elásticas de batalla, también avanzaron hacia ellos. Frente a la actitud defensiva de Goten y Picolo, uno de ellos, el único que tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para poder apreciar el color de la sangre en él, se adelantó a los demás. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero cuando se llevó una mano a la espalda y desenfundó su arma, una espada afilada, gruesa y dorada construida con el más puro braummuro, una mueca sádica y desencajada apareció en su rostro.

No les hizo falta saber de quién se trataba, pero a pesar de ello Pan se los hizo saber con la vista clavada en Baika, que la observaba con intenso odio.

"Los boburrianos"

Los seis se observaron sin moverse lo más mínimo, analizándose, desafiándose con el simple choque de miradas. Goten recordaba bien la descripción que su padre y su sobrina les habían dado. Faltaba una, adivinó, pero podía estar seguro de que tres ya darían bastantes problemas. Aunque los ojos de Baika estaban fijos en su sobrina, a la que intentó esconder tras de sí moviéndose mínimamente en un gesto protector, uno de ellos, el que parecía mayor por goleada, dio un paso al frente con los ojos oscuros fijos en Picolo.

"Un namekiano. No esperaba encontrarme con uno aquí" comentó Bumo.

"Tampoco supondrá mucho problema..." declaró Benkas. Su indiferencia se transformó en malicia al sonreír. "Al igual que los otros" Picolo dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, sintiéndose amenazado.

"¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?" interrumpió Goten con fingida seguridad, su expresión seria y casi macabra como cuando su padre tenía que ponerse severo durante una batalla.

"En un principio vinimos con la idea de tomar a la hija del rey Vegeta, pero ya que os habéis puesto tan tercos y habéis matado a uno de los nuestros hemos cambiado de planes" Benkas alzó un dedo y señaló a Pan con una feliciana sonrisa, como la de un niño emocionado con un juguete nuevo. "Os mataremos a todos excepto a ella, quizás. Ya que los saiyans tienen pocas hembras habrá que aprovecharlas bien" Goten se inquietó. Su labio inferior tembló mientras Pan, para nada intimidada, daba un paso al frente.

"Ya hemos matado a uno de los vuestros, ¡y acabaremos con el resto también si no os vais ahora!" exclamó la adolescente.

"Sé lo que hicisteis, y también sé que el otro saiyan está vivo, aunque demasiado débil para pelear por el veneno de los boburrianos. ¿No es el más fuerte de los vuestros? ¿No querríais que recuperara su fuerza para la batalla?" una pregunta implícita viajó en la mente de Picolo y de Goten. ¿Cómo tenían ellos ese conocimiento? Habían llegado allí sabiendo demasiado sobre ellos, y lo peor era que no sabían hasta donde alcanzaba ese saber sobre su forma de vida. "Aunque mi raza es pacífica, a mí me gustan los retos difíciles"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Nos darás el antídoto de vuestra asquerosa ponzoña por las buenas, o será por las malas?" le picó Picolo con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara. No sentir sus kis consiguió envalentonarle, pero aun así no bajó la guardia. Goku ya le había avisado sobre eso, y la forma de esa espada no le gustaba en absoluto.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Benkas. Su cola oscura se sacudió en el aire, rematada por un potente y taladrador aguijón enrollado alrededor de un objeto esférico. La brillante bola de dragón de cuatro estrellas cayó sobre su mano, atrapada entre sus largas uñas oscuras cuando desenrolló la cola. "¿No vais a utilizar esto?" Las expresiones que se habían mantenido serenas hasta el momento se descompusieron. Alterados y sorprendidos, transpirando de solo pensar en el peligro que tenía esa esfera en manos enemigas, se prepararon mentalmente para una batalla que no sería nada fácil. "Nunca he visto el dragón del planeta Tierra, pero sé cómo funciona la recolección de las siete esferas. Porunga ya nos lo mostró cuando estuvimos en Namek y pedimos nuestro deseo, aunque los namekianos no fueron nada amables en ese aspecto. Lucharon como leones defendiendo sus queridas esferas sagradas" Benkas y Picolo se miraron, uno risueño y provocador contra otro patidifuso ante lo que oía. "Una lástima lo de tu raza, pero no creas que no te comprendo. A los boburrianos también nos masacraron una vez"

"Hijo de..." escupió el namekiano, controlando a duras penas la rabia con gran cantidad de frustración.

"No podrás hacer nada solo con una esfera" le aseguró Goten.

"Oh, no, no, no... no quiero pedir un deseo. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero: una manada entera de guerreros con los que podré jugar. No... Yo he conseguido la bola para darle más emoción a la batalla, porque si revivís cada vez que os mato o reconstruís el planeta si lo destruyo no será tan divertido, y tampoco le pondréis tanto empeño a salvar vuestro pellejo. He decidido subir las apuestas para asegurarme de que pelearéis a todo riesgo" Benkas alargó el brazo y les mostró la bola. Esta tembló en el interior de su palma, como si estuviera recibiendo la presión de algo totalmente ajeno, vibrando.

Entonces, frente al cuerpo tenso de los tres guerreros, la esfera de cuatro estrellas se resquebrajó... y todos comprendieron qué era lo que Benkas pensaba hacer con ella.

"¿Me he explicado con claridad? Si rompo una esfera, aunque solo sea una de las siete, no podréis invocar al dragón nunca más, ¿verdad? Todos los que muráis no seréis revividos. En otras palabras, os quedaréis sin trucos bajo la manga. Así que... ¿qué harán vuestros familiares cuando os mate y vean que no hay forma de devolveros a la vida?"

Pan y Picolo callaron, tan tensos como el tronco de un árbol. Fue Goten el que, fingiendo despreocupación y emoción por el reto, se adelantó con una sonrisa intimidante y sin un ápice de temor.

"En ese caso solo tenemos que matarte a ti antes de que tú nos mates a nosotros"

"¿Y a qué estáis esperando?" preguntó, elevando el otro brazo para hacer un claro gesto incitador con los dedos. "Venid a por mí antes de que mate a alguien más, igual que hicimos con esos gusanos verdes en Namek"

"Oohh..." dejó escapar Piccolo. "¡Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso!" Picolo alzó el vuelo y fue el primero en embarcarse en un ataque preventivo.

"Ni se os ocurra meteros en esto" fue el aviso de Benkas para sus compañeros, andando hacia delante con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Manejó su espada magistralmente cuando Picolo se le vino encima y el namekiano la esquivó con relativa facilidad, pero el simple mandoble levantó una onda expansiva que logró empujarlo hacia atrás. En cuestión de un segundo, se liberó de la pesada capa y adoptó una clara posición de batalla, al igual que el boburriano con su espada en alto. Goten observó el movimiento desde la lejanía, más centrado en la admiración de los boburrianos por su líder que en la batalla en sí. Solo una conclusión apareció en su cabeza.

"Pan, prepárate" sentenció. "No podemos sacarte de aquí, ya no, y tampoco podemos protegerte sin ponernos en riesgo. Ahora eres una potencia guerrera como los demás, ¿estás preparada?" Goten se apresuró a alzar el vuelo cuando vio a su sobrina volando directamente hacia el campo de batalla totalmente decidida y más que preparada. Se sintió orgulloso de ella al ver el vivo rostro de Goku en su determinación.

Los Guerreros Z eran muy conscientes de que el ki no afectaba a los boburrianos, pero aun así Pan lanzó una bola de energía al rostro de Benkas, que no se molestó en esquivarla siquiera. El humo al estrellarse y la luz actuaron como un cegador momentáneo que los tres aprovecharon para medir fuerzas contra su adversario. Una patada de Goten sobre lo que sería su espalda y un puño bien dirigido hacia el centro de su estómago por parte de un rápido Picolo para dar contra duro acero. La luz se disipó y la sonrisa oscura de Benkas emergió antes de descubrir que la patada de Goten había chocado contra la espada de braummuro. El puño de Picolo era aprisionado entre los dedos del boburriano, y una oportuna Pan aprovechó que sus dos manos estaban ocupadas para intentar atinarle una patada justo en el cuello. Cuando su pie chocó contra la carne de la clavícula, Benkas la aprisionó entre esta y su barbilla, y en cuestión de un microsegundo, su cola se desenredó con el aguijón listo para infundir veneno. Goten, a su espalda, fue el único que se percató del rápido movimiento. Apoyándose sobre la espada dio un salto atrás para alejarse y tiró de su sobrina en el proceso, que se quejó al ser arrancada brutalmente del agarre, con el tobillo todavía anclado.

Picolo se convirtió en el centro del aguijón cuando las manos de Benkas lo agarraron por el brazo para paralizarlo. Intentó soltarse, pero no solo su fuerza se lo impidió, sino la presión de eso que ellos todavía no conocían, pero que era lo que Bra llamaba telekinesis. Al verse apresado y a punto de ser envenado, solo una solución a la desesperada emergió en su cabeza. Con la mano libre se golpeó certeramente el brazo apresado y lo cercenó, sin más, reprimiendo el dolor y saltando para alejarse justo cuando el aguijón dio contra los escombros del suelo, levantando el pavimento con su monstruosa fuerza.

Benkas no se quedó quieto. Nada más verlo alzar el vuelo, lo siguió a gran velocidad, replegando su arma tras su espalda y alzando las manos en su dirección. La energía telekinética golpeó a Picolo con fuerza y lo arrastró contra los edificios que rodeaban aquel páramo que había quedado desolado de civilización. Los atravesó limpiamente, perdiéndose de la vista en una humareda de escombros, y cuando el boburriano intentó insistir en su búsqueda, su rapidez mental le dejó claro que estaba en peligro. Dio media vuelta justo cuando Goten intentaba hacerse con su cola e hizo amago de clavarle el aguijón, pero el muchacho reculó, se movió ágilmente hacia su izquierda y lo agarró por las piernas, sacudiéndolo y lanzándolo hacia atrás contra el suelo con una fuerza bárbara.

Benkas se sacudió y dio una voltereta antes de que el puño certero de Pan se estrellara contra su cabeza. Con una patada en plena mejilla consiguió quitársela de encima y enviarla lejos, y un segundo después se encontró con Goten frente a frente, acosándolo con una mortal lluvia de rápidos puños y patadas perfectamente distribuidos con una técnica impecable.

Los esquivó como si fueran los golpes descuidados de un niño pequeño.

_Se adelanta, conoce nuestra situación, y ese ataque contra Picolo..._

Benkas detuvo sus puños, agarrándolos con ambas manos, arrastrando los pies para que la brutal fuerza de Goten no lo lanzara hacia atrás. Los dos se miraron a los ojos entonces.

"No te pongas terco. Sé lo que intentas hacer, sé todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza en este mismo instante y _sé _que tú lo sabes. No vas desencaminado. ¿Por qué no dejas de analizarme y empiezas a pelear en serio?" Goten achicó la mirada, y fue entonces cuando lo supo.

"Eres telépata. Puedes leernos la mente" acertó, y Benkas volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa desdentada y oscura.

"No te servirá de nada saberlo. No llegarás a contárselo a los demás" Goten se encogió mínimamente, lo suficiente como para que Benkas se confiara e insistiera en hacerlo retroceder, pero cuando se percató de las dos mentes que volaban hasta su altura, supo que la intención del saiyan era acorralarlo. Podría haber esquivado el ataque si Goten no hubiera cambiado las tornas entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y apretándolos, impidiéndole la huida. Benkas trató de alejarse sin éxito, y cuando sintió la mente de Picolo con _ese plan_ en mente, ya era muy tarde. Para entonces ya le había rodeado el cuello con ambos brazos, a esas alturas restituido el cortado, y lo inmovilizó amenazándolo con partirlo. Benkas se quedó quieto y sus ojos siguieron la mente de Pan con los pies sobre los hombros de su tío, con ambas manos abiertas apuntándole a la cara.

"¡Estás acabado!" le aseguró la adolescente.

Benkas ya no reía, pero a lo lejos, una risita se extendía entre sus compañeros, demasiado lejos como para ser escuchada.

"Sois un grupo de monos estúpidos que ya han colmado mi paciencia. ¿De verdad creéis que vendríamos aquí sin saber nada sobre vuestras técnicas de lucha, sobre vuestra pequeña e insulsa manada, sobre vuestras costumbres y vuestra personalidad? Sé que lo habéis visto, puedo leerlo en vuestra mente. Sé exactamente qué sabéis sobre nosotros, sé lo que habéis averiguado sobre la diadema de braummuro, y sé que sabéis que fue el Sujeto 813 el que nos masacró. ¿De verdad creéis que tras sobrevivir al guerrero legendario, algo tan insignificante como vosotros puede detenernos?" el cuello del boburriano se hinchó, y Picolo, harto de tanta verborrea, apretó el agarre. "No tenéis ni idea de contra qué os enfrentáis. Puede que vosotros seáis los más fuertes del universo, pero nosotros somos los más listos. ¡Somos vuestra peor pesadilla!" exclamó, y una carcajada estridente emergió de entre sus labios.

Lo que sucedió después fue cuestión de un segundo. El cuerpo del boburriano vibró y su pelo rojo se erizó como si una corriente llegada desde sus pies lo sacudiera hacia arriba. La espada de braummuro afianzada a su espalda se agitó y, sin más, se movió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Picolo no se esperó semejante acto, puramente telekinético, y un grito de sorpresa más que de dolor emergió de su boca cuando la espada de braummuro le cortó los brazos limpiamente, a la altura de los codos. El olor a quemado por el metal repelente de ki cortando la piel verde llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, como si la espada estuviera al rojo vivo. Entonces Benkas, libre de toda prisión, concentró una cantidad desproporcionada de poder mental y la lanzó por cada poro de su cuerpo. Fue como si él mismo fuera una bomba, y la onda expansiva provocó un gran destrozo en las manzanas que los rodeaban.

En cuestión de segundos, el centro de la ciudad fue borrado del mapa. Los gritos de los pobres desafortunados retumbaron en el olvido antes de quedar solo silencio, y los cuerpos de los guerreros que peleaban contra él fueron lanzados con gran violencia por los aires, perdiéndose en el infierno de escombros, cristales rotos y cadáveres.

Solo Pan se mantuvo en el centro de gravedad cuando Benkas la agarró por el pelo y la sostuvo en el aire, impidiendo que se perdiera junto a Goten y Picolo. La adolescente, semi inconsciente por el ataque, visiblemente herida por el impacto de la onda expansiva, se mantuvo quieta e ida hasta que logró despertar. Se agitó por los duros tirones de pelo y alzó una pierna para darle una patada al boburriano en la cara, pero cuando este la recibió, rio, lejos de causarle algún dolor.

"Niña estúpida, yo estoy a otro nivel" le hizo saber, para acto seguido soltar su pelo y agarrarla rápidamente por el cuello, antes de que pudiera escapar. Lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que Pan fue incapaz de respirar e inmediatamente después empezó a adquirir un tono morado de piel. "Aunque supongo que debería tomarte más en serio, ya que tú también participaste en el asesinato de Boro. Me pregunto si eres importante para el saiyan que lo asesinó a sangre fría. De ser así, matarte tendría su gracia en lugar de utilizarte para nuestros experimentos"

Pan tuvo auténtico miedo, pero la frustración podía con ella. Golpeó el brazo de Benkas con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir que la soltara, llorosa y con los ojos rojos por la falta de oxígeno y la presión en su cuello, cada vez mayor. Pensó que iba a matarla, de verdad, con esa sonrisa oscura en la asquerosa boca. Pero una nueva explosión que levantó escombros atrajo toda la atención de Benkas. Pan pudo verlo de reojo. La brillante luz que desprendía su aura de súper saiyan de nivel dos era cegadora.

Goten se levantó y los escombros que lo rodeaban parecieron fundirse en el aire, elevándose y haciéndose añicos en el proceso. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron, amenazantes, en la figura que mantenía a su sobrina agarrada por el cuello.

"Suéltala ahora" ordenó, pero Benkas, lejos de hacerlo, apretó el agarre sobre el cuello de Pan. La chica empezó a salivar buscando aire desesperadamente y una gota de sudor descendió por su sien al ver a su sobrina siendo estrangulada. "¡No le harás daño al hombre que mató a tu compañero liquidándola a ella, no le importa nada!"

"El niño al que matasteis no era mi compañero. Era mi hijo" declaró el enemigo furibundo, como si la noticia poco le importara. A Goten se le ocurrió una idea entonces. Aunque lo lamentaba por la muerte de un niño, dio gracias porque su padre buscara venganza.

"Pues yo soy el hijo del hombre que mató al tuyo" lo provocó, y Benkas lo observó durante lo que parecieron interminables segundos. "Ven a por mí y pelea contra alguien de tu tamaño" dijo, y el boburriano hizo exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera. Soltó a Pan y esta empezó toser descontroladamente con la mano sobre el cuello morado. Luego Benkas alzó el vuelo.

A decir verdad, más que venganza quería acción, y las consecuencias de esa belicosa actitud podían ser catastróficas.

[...]

Trunks se apartó el cigarro de la boca y expulsó el humo en un suspiro entre resignado y agotado. Sus hombros se encogieron sobre la balaustrada del edificio mientras observaba la gran caída de más de cien pisos que se abría bajo sus pies. Tenía ganas de salir volando, no lo iba a negar, pero después de recibir tantos regalos y felicitaciones en esa pequeña fiesta no le parecía adecuado. Aunque Marron estuviera allí y le animara con su simple presencia, no podía reprimir el estrés y la preocupación, además de la melancolía que sentía después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia. Estaba unido a ellos, apegado a su madre y a su hermana, y también a su padre, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Y la opción de irse de casa a una propia pocas veces había pasado por su mente, aunque podía permitirse la más lujosa de las viviendas. No se separaría de su familia a no ser que fuera para formar una propia, y al paso que llevaba, dudaba que eso llegara pronto.

O al menos eso creía.

"Fumar es malo para la salud, ¿lo sabías?" Marron apareció tras él y Trunks se volvió. Aparte de mirarla a ella, se fijó en la lejanía de los invitados a la fiesta en el interior de la sala de reuniones, ajenos a ellos asomados a la amplia y cuidada terraza.

"Todo lo bueno para el estrés es malo para la salud" comentó él en un arrebato de coraje. A menudo se quedaba sin habla cuando Marron lo pillaba por sorpresa, pero ese día estaba más mordaz que de costumbre. Volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios y adoptó su pose inicial cuando ella se acercó para situarse a su lado.

"Sabía que estabas estresado, por eso Goten y yo pensamos todo esto, para que te distrajeras un rato"

"Sabía que él había tenido algo que ver, y ahora no se presenta. ¡Qué cara más dura dejándote sola con todo esto!" contestó con clara ironía. Marron rió y su risa hizo que se encogiera un poco más, estremecido y con el corazón acelerado cuando ella apoyó la mano sobre la balaustrada, muy cerca de la suya, tanto, que Trunks se sintió tentado de envolverla con la propia.

"Está comprándote tu regalo de cumpleaños en Ciudad Satán. Se ha ido lejísimos porque aquí no encontraba nada que le pudiera gustar a un multimillonario. Ya sabes, como el regalo de las stripers lo gastó el año pasado..." Trunks casi se ahogó con el humo recientemente inhalado. Con las mejillas ardiendo se giró hacia ella, que le devolvió una sonrisa pícara. "Sois un par de pervertidos"

"¡Que conste que fui engañado!"

"Pero luego te lo pasaste bien, ¿verdad?"

"Un hombre soltero tampoco es de piedra"

"¿Estás presumiendo?" le picó ella, y él le siguió el juego con nuevas risas y comentarios jocosos.

Hacía años que no hablaban así, no desde antes de que Trunks entrara en la universidad, no después de acabar la carrera para salir convertido en un hombre tras sepultar parte de su naturaleza traviesa y juguetona. Marron debía admitir que, durante el primer año que estuvo en la universidad, los tres amigos se habían visto separados por las edades y por algo más. Trunks tuvo una etapa esquiva en la que resultaba intimidante tenerlo al lado, una etapa taciturna, solitaria e incluso agresiva. Más de una vez se había peleado con Goten durante ese año de rebeldía e irritabilidad, pero no discusiones o peleas verbales, sino peleas de las que sus padres acostumbraban a tener. Recordaba haber visto cómo Bulma le cruzaba la cara de una bofetada por algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba, y cómo a él parecía darle igual lo que fuera que hubiera hecho y las consecuencias que esto achacara.

Luego la miraba a ella, y esa forma tan cálida que tenía de observarla desaparecía para transformarse en algo lleno de amargura y vergüenza contra sí mismo. Durante un tiempo, Marron había pensado que la odiaba, pero cuando volvió a verlo uno o dos años después, esa mirada cálida y ese ligero rubor habían vuelto al rostro travieso que ya era el de un hombre hecho y derecho.

"Oh, se me olvidaba" recordó tras largos minutos de conversación en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos. Marron llevó las manos a su bolso y sacó el regalo que tenía preparado para él. Trunks lo cogió e intentó dejar ver una sonrisa, aunque apenas pudo mostrar una mueca amarga. Nada más ver el papel de regalo y las manos de Marron aferrando ese objeto que, fuera lo que fuera, juraba atesorar de por vida, se había puesto nervioso.

Sus manos sudaban irremediablemente conforme lo desenvolvían, y al descubrirlo por fin frente a sí, una carcajada relajada salió de su boca.

"¿De dónde has sacado esta foto? Es de hace décadas" comentó, y de verdad lo era. En ella estaban los tres, Goten, Marron y él, los primeros niños nacidos después de Gohan con aproximadamente once años de edad, aunque Marron era mucho más joven con solo seis años. A pesar de ello Trunks ya mostraba una sana obsesión por la pequeña, los dos chicos a su lado con Goten en ademán travieso sacando la lengua a la cámara disfrazado de fantasma y con Trunks al otro lado de la pequeña vestido de Frankenstein. Era un Halloween muy lejano donde el mayor de los tres estaba a punto de entrar en la temida pubertad, cosa que se veía todavía más clara si se tenía en cuenta cómo le subía la falda de brujita a una pudorosa Marron que intentaba por todos los medios que no se le vieran las braguitas de conejitos.

"¿Te gusta? Por aquel entonces no parabas de subirme la falda para verme las bragas"

"¿Es nostalgia por esos tiempos lo que me parece oír? Todavía puedo subirte la falda" se burló, y un pensamiento descarado se cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

_Aunque no te la subiría para verte las bragas precisamente._

Trunks sacudió la cabeza reprochándose ese comentario mental, más propio de sus pesadillas que de sí mismo, aunque no pudiera evitar darle la razón de forma vergonzosa.

"No creo que eso estuviera bien con nuestra edad y en nuestros puestos. Eres mi jefe, ¿recuerdas?"

"No me tientes. Cualquiera diría que estás coqueteando con tu jefe y eso a tu novio no le gustará" dejó caer con misma burla. Mientras los comentarios quedaran en eso cualquier pensamiento lujurioso estaba bien, y Trunks se aferró a ello. Sin embargo, la broma no fue bien aceptada esa vez. La expresión de Marron varió a una más seria y casi decaída.

"Pensaba que Goten te lo había contado" murmuró. "Rompimos hace más de un mes" Trunks la miró, sorprendido y totalmente ensimismado. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una carcajada al aire y elevar un puño al cielo.

"Vaya, no tenía ni idea. ¿Qué pasó? Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo..." Marron encogió el cuello, ruborizándose para su pesar. Trunks pensó que había metido la pata y quiso apoyar una mano sobre su hombro para consolarla, pero entonces lo dijo.

Y su corazón se agitó de solo pensarlo.

"Me gusta otra persona. No pude evitar que pasara, simplemente... ocurrió. Se lo conté a mi ex novio porque me sentía culpable. Siempre fue muy celoso y se enfadó muchísimo y... decidimos romper" pese a la violenta forma en la que habían acabado su relación, Marron no se sentía culpable ni melancólica. No había podido evitar lo inevitable, y debía reconocer que lo que tenía con esa otra persona nunca había ido muy bien.

"Lo siento mucho, Marron" oyó decir a Trunks a su lado. Ella se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia de la que tenía. "Los sentimientos vienen y van y nadie puede controlarlos" atinó a decir él. "¿Le conozco?" preguntó, y esto provocó un sin fin de emociones entre los dos. Hubo un silencio incómodo, más corto de lo que pareció en un principio.

"Sí, le conoces"

"No será Goten, ¿verdad?" bromeó, y Marron abrió los ojos como platos para negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

"¡Claro que no!"

Trunks pensó en los chicos que Marron y él pudieran conocer. Salvo Goten y los hombres casados de la familia no había ningún amigo en común. Su mente divagó por la oscura y egocéntrica posibilidad de que esa persona fuera él, y la parte de sí mismo que temía a _aquella_ otra parte de sí mismo se revolcó en desesperación. No podía evitar tener miedo de sus propias pesadillas, de su propia fuerza, de lo que fuera capaz de hacer si se le daba pie a ello. Ya había pasado, dos veces, y en la segunda ni siquiera la excusa de la bebida y del enfado podían usarse. Lo había hecho porque había querido, y no sentía remordimientos por haber matado a humanos por muy despreciables que fueran. Los remordimientos estaba ahí porque Trunks, aunque lo negara, sabía que había disfrutado con ello.

Las pesadillas cesaron en cuanto se desahogó, en cuanto fue a casa de Goten y este le golpeó la mejilla con un puño furioso, en cuanto vio llorar a su amigo y supo que no se trataba solo de él, sino de los que lo rodeaban. Solo por eso había encerrado a la bestia furiosa, digna heredera del rey de su raza. Pero no podía estar seguro de que permanecería encerrada para siempre, no desde que las pesadillas habían vuelto con tanta fuerza exigiendo sangre otra vez.

Y de repente estaba frente a ella. Azul contra azul. Cerca, demasiado cerca, y Marron lo miraba con ojos brillantes y rostro casi asustado, y por un momento, ensimismado en sus pensamientos como se había quedado, con la boca abierta, Trunks se preguntó qué demonios acababa de hacer.

"¿Soy yo?" repitió, porque ya era la segunda vez que lo decía. La primera guiado por ese Trunks de pesadilla, ese tan decidido y agresivo, juguetón como un gato divirtiéndose con un ratón atrapado en una trampa para ratas, divirtiéndose como un niño que le arranca las alas a una mariposa.

La fotografía, regalo y recuerdo de tiempos mejores en los que su comportamiento estaba excusado como las travesuras de un niño egoísta e inmaduro, descansaba entre los dedos de una sus manos. Con la otra, la tomó por la barbilla suavemente para evitar que su mirada se desvaneciera en el suelo, acabando con aquella situación que nada tenía de juego. Por una vez, el Trunks de pesadilla iba a hacer algo útil al prestarle el valor que a él siempre le había faltado para estar junto a ella.

"Dime que soy yo, Marron" le repitió, le pidió, le exigió con los ojos más afilados y, a la vez, suplicantes que ella había llegado a captar alguna vez en él. Eran agujas de hielo, tan heladas, que quemaban.

"Tú..." murmuró, la boca seca, las piernas temblorosas, los labios entreabiertos y el corazón tan agitado como el de un caballo tras una carrera.

¡Claro que era él! ¿Qué otra persona iba a ser? Y aunque Trunks le había dado motivos para preguntarse si él le correspondía, no se atrevía a preguntárselo. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y eso, unido a la reciente ruptura de su novio, además de que era su propio jefe, la habían echado hacia atrás. Había demasiado a tener en cuenta si las cosas salían mal.

"Quiero... necesito que me digas que ese hombre soy yo" habló, alto y claro, con la mirada enturbiada de algo que ella no pudo catalogar.

De verdad había estado ciega para no verlo.

Trunks se inclinó e instintivamente ella también lo hizo, hacia delante, siguiendo los dedos que se habían aferrado a su barbilla y que la guiaban hasta sus labios. El olor al tabaco recién fumado llegó hasta su nariz, pero no le resultó desagradable. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y su corazón se había parado de puro gozo ante el choque de su aliento contra su boca.

"Marron, yo siempre..." le oyó susurrar, sus labios rozándose.

Y algo pasó en ese momento. Algo que hizo que Trunks se alejara con sobresalto y alzara la mano que guardaba la fotografía de la infancia hasta su rostro. Ella reculó casi al instante, ruborizada y entrecortada. Y ella observó el cristal del marco roto y resquebrajado, cruzando la fotografía de par en par.

"¡No, no, no, qué desastre!" exclamó, más martirizada por el hecho de que se hubiera interrumpido el momento que porque su regalo se hubiera roto entre las manos del cumpleañero. "Lo siento, Trunks. Es un regalo de cumpleaños y ya se ha roto, pero lo arreglaré enseguida"

Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco alzó la vista de la fotografía cuando la joven corrió hacia el interior del edificio, alejándose de él. Un sudor frío y la reciente acumulación de saliva en una boca seca como la suya hicieron que tragara duro. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento. El cristal se había resquebrajado dejando la figura del Trunks disfrazado de Frankestein y de la brujita Marron intacta.

El rostro alegre y travieso de Goten jugando a dar miedo quedó amorfo bajo la superficie de cristal, en apariencia roto, con la amable sonrisa dejando ver una mueca torcida.

Cuando Marron volvió a la terraza, el marco solitario y roto descansaba sobre el alfeizar.

Trunks se había ido.

[...]

"Algo no va bien" Goku salió de la cámara de gravedad, agotado y respirando con agitación, pero aun así dispuesto a correr hasta la habitación que compartía con Chichí en la corporación para ponerse su traje de batalla y transportarse hasta Ciudad Satán de inmediato.

En el jardín se encontró con su hijo, saliendo de la casa vestido con su traje de batalla, ese que hacía años que no le vía puesto, casi idéntico al suyo, y se dirigió hacia él con paso rápido y firme.

"Iré a echar un vistazo, papá. Tú descansa" le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro en una actitud tan compasiva, que hizo temblar a Goku en las profundidades de sus entrañas, impactando contra algo que hasta el momento nunca había sido tocado.

Su orgullo.

"Yo también voy" declaró, totalmente decidido.

"No hace falta. Yo me haré cargo de esto. Seguramente solo es una falsa alarma. Puede que Goten y Trunks estén jugando, como hacían antes" dijo para calmarlo, pero sabía bien que no se trataba solo de eso, y también sabía que Goku no se lo creía.

"He dicho que voy a ir y voy a..." Gohan empezó a ponerse nervioso. Podía sentir la energía de su hermano pequeño moviéndose de un lado para otro, el ki de Picolo tambaleándose y el de Pan casi asfixiado. Estaba claro que no era una falsa alarma.

Alterado, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar.

"En tu condición actual, solo serías un estorbo" los ojos de Goku se agrandaron y dejaron ver una expresión que Gohan nunca había visto en él, una mezcla de confusión, desconsuelo e impotencia, el orgullo letalmente herido, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando Goku dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cámara de gravedad con gesto sombrío.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer" fue su único consejo.

Poco después, con la mente un poco enturbiada por el dolor que había causado en su padre, con los remordimientos carcomiéndole y recriminándole por su dureza, Gohan alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad.

[...]

Picolo intentó regenerar sus brazos todo cuanto pudo, pero las heridas no habían sido solo cercenadas, sino también cerradas con el braummuro al rojo vivo. Prácticamente habían cicatrizado en muñones y abrirlas de nuevo para dejar crecer nuevas extremidades le estaba costando horrores y sufrimientos. El humo de las quemaduras sobresalía en ellas. Derrumbado sobre los escombros, pensó en la pequeña Pan, el encargo de su protegido, y se esforzó por levantarse una vez más para volver al campo de batalla que podía ver y oír a cierta distancia.

Goten volaba entre los edificios e intentaba, banalmente, alejar a Benkas de ellos, pero el truco no le funcionaba y aunque lo hiciera, Bia y Bumo seguían allí, cercanos a Picolo, observándolo todo de brazos cruzados disfrutando del espectáculo. Porque sí, era un espectáculo verle huir. Si estuvieran en campo abierto Goten no tendría tanto reparo a la hora de pelear, pero no lo estaban y podía sentir a los civiles corriendo de un lado para otro en plena ciudad. Vegeta y Picolo eran la clase de guerreros que asumían la pérdida de civiles en esas condiciones. ¿Qué harían, dejar que la Tierra fuera destruida? Mejor que murieran unos cuantos a todos. Además, siempre podrían ser revividos. Pero para Goten esa falta de ética era incuestionable.

Empezó a detectar una repetición en los movimientos de Benkas después de recibir de pleno golpes certeros a larga distancia, golpes que ni siquiera podía ver ni mucho menos esquivar. Una fuerza invisible le golpeaba cuando estaba demasiado cerca, derrumbando edificios a su paso, y desaparecía cuando se alejaba lo suficiente. Goten supo que no podía pelear a lo loco, necesitaba una estrategia. Tras varios intentos infructuosos llegó a la conclusión de que no solo la piel de los boburrianos era altamente resistente al ki, sino que también podían usar esa arma telekinética como barrera. En otras palabras, atacarles a distancia no servía para absolutamente nada, pero acercarse tampoco era viable.

Goten estaba acorralado.

_Un golpe de ki lo suficientemente poderoso. Si lo que dice papá es cierto, rompió su barrera en súper saiyan de nivel 3. Si consiguiera romperla, podría darle con los puños, pero no tengo tanto poder, y encima puede leer mis movimientos. Mierda... ¡Necesito a Trunks!_

Goten aumentó la velocidad de vuelo, lo único en lo que parecía superar a Benkas. Su defensa era casi impenetrable. Esquivó edificios, se introdujo entre ellos y poco después, logró perderle de vista. Se sentó sobre el suelo y suspiró largamente, limpiándose la sangre de la boca fruto de un golpe inesperado. Ni siquiera le había dado con los puños. Goten intentó relajarse y concentrarse, centrar su energía en la mente con una sola persona, con una sola referencia. Necesitaba llegar al nivel 3 si quería ganar esa batalla inesperada y solo había una persona que podía ayudarle a hacerlo.

_Trunks..._

Pero tan pronto como intentó establecer alguna clase de conexión mental, por pequeña y vaga que fuera, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amigo supiera que necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia, la cortó. Benkas era un telépata, y a juzgar por lo que sabía de los boburrianos, podía asegurar que ellos también lo eran. Eso significaba que podían captar sus ondas mentales de alguna manera, y eso solo podía derivar en una cosa: si se ponía en contacto con alguno de sus amigos o familiares, _ellos_ lo sabrían... y _actuarían_. Goten no podía poner en riesgo a la Corporación Cápsula y a todos los que allí había, porque si pensaba en ellos, si pensaba en Trunks como miembro de la familia Brief que era, sabrían donde estaban los demás. En ese momento, su mente era un peligro y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Debía luchar, solo.

"Bien pensado, híbrido" la voz de Benkas impactó contra su oído tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. Goten ni siquiera pudo revolverse cuando su mano azul le agarró la cara tapándole la visión y lo lanzó a través de edificios de nueva construcción. Llegó al suelo y se estrelló levantando escombros y arena, dando una vuelta sobre el pavimento para acabar a los pies de Baika y Bumo, herido y desorientado por el golpe. Los boburrianos lo miraron sin una pizca de compasión. Uno de los pies de lagarto acabó sobre sus costillas. "Adivina quién es, Baika" oyó decir a Benkas. "El hijo del hombre que mató a Boro" la expresión de la mencionada se desencajó y las uñas de sus pies, afiladas como las de un aguilucho, se clavaron en su piel dejando al descubierto un reguero de sangre y jirones de ropa.

"Sucio bastardo. Voy a devolverle el favor a tu padre" le aseguró.

"No seas tan rápida. Él no es rival para nosotros, y lo sabe, pero los miembros de su pequeña manada puede que sí lo sean" comentó Bumo a su lado.

"Está empeñado en no dejar ningún pensamiento sobre ellos a nuestro alcance, pero siempre podemos obligarle a llamarlos" sonrió Benkas. "Todavía quiero jugar con esta manada antes de coger a la niña. Esto ya es algo personal"

Entonces Baika lo alzó de una patada. Goten se equilibró, pero poco le duró cuando recibió el puño de Benkas en una mejilla, lanzándolo hacia atrás para impactar de lleno con una patada de Bumo. Totalmente desorientado, a merced de los que lo rodeaban y reprimiendo con toda la fuerza que tenía sus pensamientos, Goten pasó de uno a otro tal y como harían con una pelota de balonmano. Los golpes en sí no eran más duros que los que podía recibir de su hermano o de su padre, pero la repetición de estos contra su cuerpo empezó a provocar grandes estragos y a impedir que sintiera ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Si caía al suelo, su mente empezaba a divagar por derroteros que no pretendía dejar ver, así que tan pronto como caía, se alzaba para, poco después, volver a caer. Fue un golpe el que rompió el círculo de tortura, aunque no fortuito.

"¡Dejad en paz a mi tío!" oyó gritar a Pan para, acto seguido, verla lanzándose contra Baika. En ese momento acabó en brazos de Benkas, que lo agarró por la cabeza y lo obligó a mirar al frente, exactamente donde Pan se debatía contra Baika clavando los dientes encima de su cuello azul.

"¡Suéltame ahora mismo, mocosa!" chilló la mujer. Poco tardó en apartar a Pan lanzándola hacia atrás con un agresivo golpe para, acto seguido, enrollar la cola alrededor de su cuello nuevamente. El aguijó amenazó con incrustarse en su hombro.

"¡NO!" chilló Goten.

"Así que es tu sobrinita, ¿verdad? Dime una cosa, ¿estás dispuesto a dejarla morir envenenada a cambio de no llamar a los otros ni descubrir su paradero? Recuerda que mientras yo tenga esto..." Benkas le mostró la bola de dragón todavía cubierta por su propia cola, susurrando las palabras en su oído como una serpiente venenosa. "... no podrás devolverla a la vida. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de los civiles que han muerto hoy y que seguirán muriendo hasta que obtengamos lo que queremos" Goten apretó los labios. Benkas no solo sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, sino también cuál era su punto débil, y también, posiblemente, el de los Guerreros Z. Su falta de decisión y su compasión los estaba condenando a todos.

Pero Goten todavía tenía cabeza suficiente como para moverse, aunque fuera sin pensar, llevado por el instinto. Sin más, como si se la hubiera estado ofreciendo desde el principio, agarró la bola de cuatro estrellas arrancándosela de su cola. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, golpeando la boca de Benkas con ella y haciendo que lo soltara, y acto seguido lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas contra la cola de Baika, atravesándosela limpiamente. Pan cayó al suelo, pero no se quedó quieta. Aprovechó el momento de dolor e incredulidad de su enemigo para agacharse y golpear sus piernas para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera atacar a Goten, que lanzó una bola de energía hacia Bumo con la única intención de cegarle momentáneamente al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y encaraba a Benkas, agarrándolo y lanzándolo por los aires, lejos, muy lejos, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su transformación. Cuando su cuerpo se perdió entre el humo y nuevos edificios, Goten voló tras él a toda velocidad, alejándose de los demás. Y Pan hizo lo mismo, saltando en dirección contraria.

"¡No huyas!" Baika se revolvió, recuperó el equilibrio y se elevó en el cielo para ir tras ella, pero un certero disparo de ki la detuvo en el aire, un disparo que la pilló de improviso y con la guardia baja, y que consiguió atravesar su barrera para rozarle una mejilla y deslizarse por su piel, abriéndola ligeramente. Picolo la apuntaba con un único y maltrecho brazo, a tiro, amenazándola mientras Pan se situaba a su lado y fulminaba a la mujer con la mirada.

"Cuando te atrape desearás no haber nacido, niñata"

"¿Y a qué estás esperando?" la provocó ella. Baika hizo amago de abalanzarse una vez más sobre ellos, pero la sonrisa de Picolo la detuvo de inmediato.

"Ya era hora" las miradas se desviaron hacia el cielo, una hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha, en la lejanía, donde Goten había desaparecido persiguiendo el cuerpo de Benkas. El ki de Gohan y el de Trunks avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia el campo de batalla, ya a apenas unos segundos de su llegada. Al detectar la energía mental que se aproximaba, la piel de Baika palideció de inmediato.

Refuerzos enemigos.

"¡Benkas!" gritó, y sin más salió disparada en busca de su pareja. Inmediatamente después, Pan y Picolo la siguieron a toda velocidad con gestos graves.

No se dieron cuenta de que Bumo se quedó atrás. En su mano, la esfera de cuatro estrellas había sido recuperada.

[...]

Goten lo retuvo, frente a frente, observándolo a una distancia prudencial. La sangre recorría su cabeza y caía al suelo en pequeñas gotas. Sus ojos verdes refulgían de descontrol y de rabia, además de desconfianza. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras Benkas, por el contrario, apenas parecía haber sido tocado. El único signo de violencia que había en él era el pequeñísimo hilo de sangre oscura que recorría su labio inferior debido al cabezazo recibido.

"No te servirá de nada" le avisó. "Por muchos que vengáis, ninguno tiene poder suficiente para acabar con nosotros, ya no"

"Mi padre mató a uno de los vuestros"

"Tu padre nunca más podrá alcanzar ese nivel de poder. Aunque no haya muerto, los residuos del veneno paralizan los puntos canalizadores de ki, y nadie ha conseguido librarse de eso, nadie..." Benkas arrugó la cara, dejando la oración en el aire. A Goten no le hizo falta ser capaz de leer la mente para saber en qué pensaba con exactitud.

"Nadie excepto Broly"

"Ese es un caso aparte. Lo suyo no era solo ki, sino cólera en estado puro. De todas formas, está tan muerto como lo estaréis todos vosotros dentro de poco"

"Hombre... si crees que Broly era el único capaz de entrar en estado de cólera, es que no conoces a mi hermano" Los ojos de Benkas brillaron un instante, oscuros como eran, penetrantes ante lo oído, emocionados, interesados.

"¿En serio? Supongo que es cuestión de comprobar donde está vuestro límite. Quizás si matara a su hija..." dejó caer, y su mirada inspeccionó el cielo, justo en el punto en el que Baika hizo acto de aparición seguida, muy de cerca, por Picolo y Pan. Cerca, prácticamente pisándoles los talones, volando una velocidad arrolladora, Benkas pudo ver a un nuevo saiyan, un híbrido distinto a los que había visto hasta el momento. A su espalda, otra energía mental hacía acto de aparición en el horizonte. Dos nuevos enemigos.

Benkas sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Goten se volvió justo cuando notó el ki de Trunks, volando tan deprisa hacia él que adelantó a Pan y a Picolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo vio envuelto en su increíble aura de súper saiyan de nivel dos, lo vio envuelto en agresividad, cubierto de la decisión y de la poca compasión que a él le sobraba. Lo vio en sus ojos, dispuesto a pelear y a matar si era necesario. Vio al Trunks que conocía desde siempre, y también al Trunks de pesadilla ligado en uno solo. E instintivamente, emocionado por su aparición, con alegría y la esperanza haciendo mella en él, estiró la mano hacia su amigo con la intención de realizar la fusión de inmediato.

_No necesitamos a mi padre. Gotenks podrá con ellos. Yo y Trunks podemos con esto, como siempre. _

"¡Goten!" el grito de su mejor amigo, llamándole, estirando la mano de igual forma lo alentó y lo alivió. La presencia de Gohan, que en esos momentos ya los había localizado en el aire descendiendo para llegar hasta ellos también lo tranquilizó e hizo que bajara la guardia. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por Pan ni porque alguien muriera. Ahora que ellos estaban allí todo eso acabaría rápidamente.

_La fusión... la fusión... tenemos que..._

La voz de Benkas, siseante, risueña, llegó hasta sus oídos entonces.

"¿Y si en lugar de matar a su hija... matara a su hermano?" fue una cuestión sencilla, pero Goten no supo contestarla.

No pudo hacerlo.

Pudo ver su situación en los ojos de Trunks desorbitándose súbitamente. Pudo sentirlo cuando los cuerpos de Pan y Picolo se detuvieron en el aire; su sobrina se llevó las manos a la boca y el maestro de su hermano se quedó tieso, paralizado. La energía de Gohan aterrizando tras él, a escasos cincuenta metros de distancia en la cima de los escombros de lo que quedaba de un edificio, se disipó casi por completo, parpadeando como una linterna con pocas pilas. Goten notó todo eso, el espanto, el horror, el dolor, la blancura en el rostro de su mejor amigo posando los pies en el suelo con piernas temblorosas.

Por último, se notó a sí mismo, y detectó una protuberancia en su cuerpo que nunca había tenido, algo duro y tan ardiente, que juraba que sentía que lo abrasaba por dentro como si estuviera en las profundidades de un gran incendio. Las piernas le fallaron y agachó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que le impedía moverse. Instintivamente, sus manos se alzaron para agarrar el metal dorado que le había atravesado el pecho de parte a parte, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo, Benkas extrajo la espada de braummuro con la que lo había atacado. Con la que lo había destrozado. Por la espalda. A sangre fría. Frente a sus familiares y amigos. Sin piedad.

Los pensamientos de Goten se disiparon y solo pudo coordinar un par de movimientos más antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, sin llegar a rozarlo. Trunks lo agarró y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, débil y demacrado, con la vista desenfocada. Lo agitó, pero Goten no sintió ningún movimiento. La boca le sabía a óxido y eso era lo único que sabía con certeza. Lo miró a los ojos sin ser consciente de su auténtico estado. Las pupilas de Trunks estaban totalmente dilatadas y la oscuridad se cernía sobre esos ojos tan claros que tan bien conocía.

"La fusión..." atinó a decir con ese asqueroso sabor a óxido manchándole la lengua. "Todavía podemos... todavía puedo..." pero no podía. Ni siquiera pudo levantar el brazo para aferrar la mano temblorosa de su amigo cerniéndose sobre su mejilla, intentando despertarle y mantenerlo a su lado con ese simple contacto. Deseó que le dijera algo, que sí podía, que no pasaba nada, que lo ayudara a levantarse y acabaran con eso de una vez, pero Trunks no lo hizo. Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra.

Y ese era el maldito momento en el que necesitaba escucharlo, más que nunca, y su amigo lo sabía. Pero aun así no pudo decirlo, esta vez no por orgullo masculino. _Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y te quiero, tío. De verdad. _No fue capaz de decírselo.

"Goten, no... por favor..." le oyó decir, y otra vez le vio a punto de llorar, y supo que su estado era mucho peor de lo que parecía. No pudo sentir la mano de su amigo buscando la hemorragia. Ni siquiera había hemorragia. Era como si le hubieran atravesado con una barra de acero ardiendo y su interior quemara. Vio a su amigo revolviéndose buscando una semilla senzu por algún lado desesperadamente, y tenía. Siempre tan previsor, por si acaso. Goten abrió la boca y la recibió entre los dientes, pero cuando intentó tragarla, empezó a toser y la escupió irremediablemente. Trunks la recogió y volvió a meterla en su boca, tapándosela con una mano para que no volviera a escupirla cuando empezó a toser otra vez. Le dijo algo, probablemente lo llamó por su nombre, pero Goten no le escuchó. Su sentido del oído se apagó al igual que el de su visión, gradualmente. Un pensamiento curioso invadió su mente y quiso abrir la boca para hacérselo saber a su amigo, pero no pudo.

_No se lo digas a mi madre, por favor. La va a destrozar. _

No recordaba que los ojos de Trunks fueran tan oscuros. El negro de sus pupilas fue el negro absoluto en el que se sumergió su mente, y por un momento pudo oírlo en su cabeza, chillando desesperadamente. _¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Goten!_ Y luego, tan pronto como habían llegado esos gritos, silencio. El silencio de un corazón dejando de latir. El silencio de un vínculo mental y sentimental resquebrajándose para siempre y dejando hondas heridas imposibles de cicatrizar. Y los ojos abiertos de par en par sin ver nada en absoluto, sin vida.

Las lágrimas producto de la desesperación y negación de la ya no tan pequeña Pan. La incredulidad y el shock en el rostro de Picolo. El inicio de algo difícil de catalogar en Gohan al observar el cuerpo maltrecho y destrozado de su hermano pequeño en brazos de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa divertida de Benkas mientras los analizaba uno a uno con auténtica satisfacción. Y finalmente, el estruendoso estallido de cólera escapándose de la boca de Trunks, de la imparable aura aniquiladora. La posesión del Trunks de pesadilla rasgando el aire y adueñándose con férrea desesperación de cada rincón de la ciudad destruida.

Y lejos de allí, tan lejos como para que el grito no llegara, pero sí la ausencia de la presencia de Goten, un ambiente tenso cargado de estupefacción tomó posesión de cada rincón de la Corporación Cápsula. Las miradas de todos aquellos capaces de sentir el ki y su desaparición, su aniquilación, viajaron hasta una única persona concreta, anclada en el jardín, agotada y sudorosa tras un intenso entrenamiento que no daba frutos.

Goku elevó la mirada al cielo, y ahí se quedó. El vínculo roto dando un último latigazo sobre su mente para deshacerse por completo. Una última palabra, una última vez el sonido de su voz haciendo eco en su cerebro, un último mensaje, quizás de auxilio, quizás de despedida.

_¡Papá!_

Luego se apagó y Goku no escuchó nada más, solo el silencio de la afirmación aplastante.

Sabía que acababan de matar a su hijo. Y sabía que él no había peleado para evitarlo.


	20. Miedo

Sí, sí, hoy no es domingo, pero también sí, sí, he tardado tres semanas en actualizar. ¡Y ha sido agotador! pero ¿sabéis qué es lo bueno? Que he acabado el curso y los exámenes, y eso significa que tengo más tiempo libre, y más tiempo libre significa que... ¡actualizaré más deprisa! así que, dentro de lo que cabe, la cosa no está tan mal, ¿no?

Voy a comentar poco de este capítulo. Para empezar, es una especie de capítulo de transición para lo que viene en el siguiente episodio, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea importante, porque ocurre una cosa que... simplemente ocurre, algo que va a cambiar el trascurso de la historia otra vez y totalmente. Algo que, me imagino, muchos habéis estado esperando. No diré qué. Solo leed. Vuelve a ser un capítulo que le gustará más a chicos que a chicas por la batalla, pero es necesaria. Tened en cuenta que las batallas me cansan, así que no habrá muchas más xD. ¿Qué esperabais? ¡Esto es un fic de Dragon Ball!

Oh, sí, en este capítulo me gusta Bra especialmente porque su mentalidad sobre ciertos temas cambia, y para mejor. También me gusta la personalidad de los boburrianos porque de verdad están poniendo en un aprieto a los Guerreros Z. En cualquier caso, espero que este capítulo os guste. Colgarlo un día antes es un regalo para Jaz Min por subir un capítulo más de La primera y la última, y también un regalo para vosotros por toooooooodos vuestros rewiens *o* Cuantas más cosas me hacéis saber en ellos, más ganas tengo de escribir y más rápido lo hago, tenedlo en cuenta ;) Este capítulo vuelve a las 23 páginas de antaño, no es tan largo como el anterior, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste y que la pelea no os quite las ganas de leer, porque soy consciente de que muchos se aburren si no ven el romance de inmediato. Solo os pido que seáis pacientes y lo veréis. La auténtica prueba para la parejita principal está por empezar.

Sin más dilación, para vosotros!

**Capítulo 20**

**Miedo**

_Día 195 (832 kilómetros al oeste de Ciudad Satán)_

Vegeta se revolvió esa mañana con el sol demasiado alto como para ignorar su cegadora luz. Giró la cara, en balde, intentando rehuirla, pero el astro parecía enfocarle adrede, con intensidad. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los tapó con el antebrazo. Luego bostezó, y su otra mano se agitó sobre la piel desnuda de Bulma, todavía dormida sobre su hombro, como de costumbre. Eso significaba que si se agitaba de más, la despertaría, gruñiría, y empezarían a pelearse... y llevaban una racha demasiado buena sin peleas como para estropearla esa mañana. Vegeta se resignó, clavando los ojos en el techo de esa pequeña casa cápsula que los había acogido por más de dos semanas. Su mujer, o su futura mujer según las reglas humanas, era previsora. O más bien, amante de la comodidad. De no ser por ella habrían pasado los últimos días durmiendo entre rocas como había hecho Vegeta hasta que Bulma fue a buscarlo, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a dormir así por sus expediciones de juventud, debía reconocer que ahora le resultaba bastante molesto.

Se había acomodado demasiado. Claro, eso era algo que nunca admitiría, y mucho menos delante de Bulma, a la que había acusado de floja y perezosa por hacer uso de su tecnología habitual en lugar de dormir a la intemperie. En realidad lo agradecía. Hacer el amor sobre rocas dolía, sobre todo si era él el que estaba debajo, y conociéndola sabía que no dejaría que fuera de otra forma si no había un sitio cómodo sobre el que recargar la espalda. Podría hacerse una herida, ¡qué calamidad! _Mujer estúpida y quisquillosa. _Si ella supiera... Oh, sí. Vegeta recordó entonces que ella ya lo sabía. Todo, además.

Y no le importaba.

El príncipe suspiró largamente. Bulma emitió un gemido cuando él estiró el cuello e intentó reconciliar el sueño, envolviendo sus hombros con el brazo que no intentaba ocultar los rayos del sol. Bostezó otra vez y apoyó la barbilla sobre su pelo azul. Luego cerró los ojos, tranquilo como no había estado en meses, no desde que Bra había empezado su entrenamiento. Un tema peliagudo le recorrió la cabeza. ¿Cómo le diría a Bulma lo que ocurría con su hija? Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y también debía explicárselo claramente a Bra. El único motivo por el que no había querido acercarse a su hija ni hablar con ella a pesar de la llamada de la noche anterior, era porque todavía no sabía cómo abordar la situación. Lo había pensado largamente y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más propicio era _mutilar_ su sistema reproductor de alguna manera para que no pudiera tener hijos, y sabía que Bulma, y tal vez Gohan, eran los únicos que podían hacerlo sin dañar nada más. Una operación no era suficiente. No podía quedar nada. Los alienígenas y demás seguirían llegando porque el ki de la hembra de Vegetasei seguiría insistiendo, pero ya no habría modo de que naciera un bebé mutante y eso sería un problema menos.

El problema en sí era que Bra estuviera de acuerdo.

No estaba seguro de qué actitud tomar frente a eso. ¿Debería obligarla aunque ella no quisiera? ¿Debería respetar su decisión? ¿Debería...? ¿Qué debería hacer? Podía ser demasiado traumático para ella, y aunque sabía que su hija era fuerte, no quería ser él el que le provocara tanto dolor. Si Bra sufría, prefería que fuera a causa de cualquier otro. Lo último que quería era que su hija lo odiara... todavía más. Le guardaba rencor, lo reconocía. Todavía estaba enfadado con ella, pero también temía que fuera al contrario y que los dos, orgulloso miembros de la familia real, se vieran encerrados en un círculo vicioso de odio y afecto paterno-filial del que nunca saldrían por culpa del orgullo.

Vegeta estaba casi seguro de que pasaría eso, porque si su hija no se disculpaba primero, no sería él el que lo hiciera por mucho que la quisiera. Se consoló vagamente en Trunks, con el que había hablado varias veces a lo largo de esas dos semanas de manera escueta. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado desde que tuvieron aquella conversación tan lejana en la que se enteró de todo lo relación con su hermana, y Vegeta no podía negar su alivio por ello. Bra siempre había sido la niña que lo había tenido encandilado desde el día que decidió no matarla, lo reconocía, pero aunque lo había pillado en una etapa de sí mismo en la que era más blando y abierto a sentimientos afectuosos, Trunks siempre sería el primogénito, y en parte era su orgullo de padre aunque no se mostrara muy receptivo con él. Por eso podía notar sus cambios. Por eso podía notar lo grave que se estaba volviendo su voz y los oscuros que se estaban volviendo sus ojos. Por eso podía notar que estaba empezando a ser algo más hostil, aunque fuera con vagas respuestas bruscas que se apresuraba a corregir. Su hijo era muy diferente de Mirai Trunks, mucho. Tenía mucho más de su padre de lo que tenía el pacífico hijo del futuro criado solo por Bulma, pero eso no le molestaba. Solo le hacía estar más pendiente desde la lejanía.

Y Vegeta sabía que Trunks era _peligroso_. Tanto o más que Gohan cuando se enfadaba y perdía los papeles. Era el ejemplo perfecto de padre de cría, de jefe de manada, de defensor familiar, quizás. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba tranquilo, pero cuando se sentía amenazado, cuando sentía que amenazaban a su manada, podía morder, desollar, jugar cruelmente y disfrutar de ello. Oh, lo sabía. Aunque Trunks pensara que no tenía ni idea sobre ello, sabía que había destrozado y desmembrado a una manada de humanos que formaban parte de eso a lo que llamaban _la mafia_. Sabía que la aparición de los boburrianos estaba sacando lo peor de él, esa parte oscura que solo pertenecía a su sangre saiyan, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría en explotar y en volver a adquirir ese comportamiento tosco que había tenido durante unos años cuando pasó de adolescente a adulto. Había tomado la decisión de ser un hombre bueno y rechazar esa parte saiyan tan peligrosa... pero Vegeta sabía que no podía ser siempre bueno. Los instintos en su raza tiraban más que los sentimientos, y Vegeta solo había conocido a una persona que se había librado de esa maldición.

El hijo menor de Kakarotto, Goten.

Kakarotto solo era pacífico y compasivo porque se había golpeado la cabeza cuando era pequeño, pero no lo era de manera innata. Vegeta no sabía si algo de ese carácter sanguinario propio de su raza podía surgir en un momento crítico, pero la posibilidad de que la personalidad de Kakarotto se sobrepusiera a la de Goku estaba ahí, aunque fuera muy lejana y remota. Con Goten no había ese problema. Podía verlo en sus ojos pacíficos e incapaces de hacer daño a un ratón, con unos límites muy marcados a pesar de pelear con tanta voluntad como Trunks. Vegeta siempre había pensado que era un debilucho, probablemente el más débil antes de Pan y Bra, pero debía reconocer que era una combinación perfecta para Trunks. Su presencia mantenía controlado el instinto animal de su hijo, tan marcado por su juventud como le había pasado a él, tan marcado por sus propios genes y solo comparado con la furia de Gohan en ocasiones puntuales. Vegeta podía estar tranquilo por su hijo mayor.

Mientras su mejor amigo Goten estuviera cerca de él, no habría problemas.

Ser padre podía no ser muy duro, pero ser un _buen_ padre lo estaba matando poco a poco. _Has caído muy bajo, Vegeta_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Y lo peor es que ni siquiera te importa. _

Bulma se agitó a su lado y abrió los ojos un rato después, todavía adormilada y pestañeando, con los ojos llorosos por la somnolencia. Vegeta la observó mientras se sacudía el pelo azul y alzaba la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

"Buenos días"

"Serían mejores si no me apresaras contra la cama cuando me despierto" Bulma se restregó los ojos y volvió a bostezar, separándose de él para sentarse sobre la cama.

"Es el único momento de romanticismo que hay entre nosotros, y no vas a quitarme eso"

"Sé realista, mujer. Solo te dejo hacerlo porque te vuelves insoportable durante todo el día si no lo hago" Vegeta colocó las manos bajo su cabeza en actitud despreocupada, observando cada movimiento de ella mientras se levantaba en su absoluta desnudez y buscaba su ropa interior por el suelo.

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?" preguntó, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

"Entre la mía" Bulma se agachó y rebuscó entre las prendas que inundaban el suelo de la casa cápsula. Notó la mirada de su futuro marido clavada en su nuca y en el resto del cuerpo, y sonrió con superioridad, pavoneándose por ello. "¿Sabes lo que me haría realmente feliz ahora mismo, mujer?" Bulma alzó una ceja, imaginándose erróneamente por dónde iban los tiros, totalmente orgullosa de provocar esa reacción matutina. "Que me prepararas el desayuno y me lo trajeras a la cama. Eso me haría jodidamente feliz" la mujer puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa burlona de él y negó con la cabeza.

"Eres inaguantable" le aseguró, colocándose las bragas para dirigirse a la cocina improvisada. Sus pechos se agitaban con cada avance y Vegeta los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

"¿Eso quiere decir que vas a preparármelo o no?"

"¡No pienso llevártelo a la cama, mono del demonio! ¡Y pienso quemar el baicon!" gritó desde la cocina.

"Si vas a ser mi mujer, tendrás que saber cocinar, como tu madre. Ya que no eres una princesa no aceptaré menos" Vegeta la vio aparecer por el umbral de la cocina para, acto seguido, lanzarle una chuleta de cerdo a la cabeza, algo que acabó impactando sobre la almohada dramáticamente cuando él se apartó en un movimiento reflejo. La observó y luego se volvió hacia una Bulma que se carcajeaba a su costa con la sartén todavía en la mano. "¿Cómo quieres que me coma eso? ¡Está crudo!" recalcó, y aunque intentó ocultarlo por todos los medios, una sonrisa divertida se posó sobre sus labios.

Una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

Vegeta sintió el latigazo telepático por todas partes. Por una parte, sintió la ruptura del pequeño vínculo que tenía con el hijo pequeño de Kakarotto como parte de la manada de saiyans que vivía en la Tierra. Los hijos de Kakarotto estaban conectados a su padre, y este estaba conectado a él con gran intensidad por ser los únicos razas puras de saiyan además de rivales, lo que provocó que el impacto de la ruptura fuera intensa, aunque no tanto como lo que vino a continuación. Vegeta supo de inmediato que Goten había muerto y fue entonces cuando se percató de las energías que rondaban su cadáver, cada vez más intensas. Gohan y Pan estaban allí, y Gohan, maldita sea, estaba mandándole ondas de intensa ira a su cerebro.

Entonces llegó el segundo latigazo. Trunks.

Su odio prácticamente lo desestabilizó. Se llevó una mano al cuello, notando la intensidad de los sentimientos de su hijo azotándole la nuca, y supo entonces que estaba fuera de control, totalmente. _Mierda._ Vegeta se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa de forma acelerada. No podía simplemente ignorar aquello, aunque no pudiera sentir la energía de los boburrianos. Estaba claro que Goten no había muerto así porque sí, por lo que la sospecha de que esos malditos habitantes de Boburia estuvieran allí, cerca de su hijo, le hizo darse aun más prisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Bulma, acallando sus carcajadas al ver la seriedad y la gravedad adquirida por Vegeta mientras se ponía la ropa. "Vegeta..." terminó de colocarse los pantalones y la miró para dar lugar a una de las expresiones más duras que le había visto en años.

"Goten ha muerto" declaró, escueto y raudo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa cápsula con urgencia.

"Dios mío..." murmuró Bulma con los ojos desorbitados. "Goku..." fue su siguiente pensamiento.

"Ese imbécil no puede pelear ahora. Como no lo contengan no será más que un estorbo" pero Bulma no escuchó esa última oración, pues sus pensamientos acababan de dar con una última interrogante, más preocupante que la anterior.

"Trunks..." Vegeta salió de la casa cápsula y se concentró en la energía de su hijo. Sus dientes chirriaron cuando intentó establecer un vago vínculo mental con él, pero Trunks agitó sus pensamientos violentamente.

_DÉJAME_

Esa fue su agresiva respuesta, y acto seguido Vegeta sintió cómo alcanzaba un nivel desequilibrado de poder. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando a una velocidad de vértigo y esperaba no tener que noquear a su hijo por ello.

"No se te ocurra venir, Bulma" le exigió a la mujer, que lo miró con irritación mal contenida.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Trunks podría...!"

"Trunks está bien" mintió. "Yo me encargo de esto, pero a ti que no se te ocurra moverte de aquí. ¡Y lo digo en serio!" Vegeta no le dio tiempo a responder. Sin más alzó el vuelo a una velocidad de vértigo y cruzó el cielo en dirección a Ciudad Satán tan rápido como podía. Notó, en última instancia una energía más. Una energía que lo hizo detenerse al instante con la cara desencajada. Bra iba a toda velocidad hacia allí y no tardaría en llegar al campo de batalla, atraída y desequilibrada por la muerte de Goten, contagiada también por la ira de su hermano.

"¡Joder!" gritó, y se transformó en súper saiyan de nivel 2 para aumentar el ritmo al máximo. Aun así, supo con certeza la verdad de una realidad difícil de aceptar.

Estaba demasiado lejos y tardaría mucho en llegar. _Demasiado. _

[...]

"¡Tengo que ir!" Goku se revolvió una vez más, y el resultado fue una brusca caída al suelo del jardín cuando todos sus amigos hicieron contra peso sobre él. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaos y Krilín lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo a base de fuerza. Incluso el Maestro Roshi se acercó sin un ápice de vacilación y se sentó sobre su nuca, hundiendo su bastón sobre ella para impedirle alzarse del suelo.

"No puedes pelear así, Goku. ¡Es una locura!" le gritó Yamcha, forzando los tensos brazos de su amigo.

"Apenas puedes transformarte, y aun estando en el nivel 3 fuiste derrotado. ¡Es imposible, solo estorbarás!" recalcó Krilín haciendo fuerza sobre su espalda para que no se moviera. Chaos, agarrado de sus piernas, era sacudido de arriba a abajo con cada histérico pataleo.

"Esta vez no puedes hacer nada, Goku. Será mejor que se lo dejes a Vegeta. Él sabrá qué hacer" le aseguró el Maestro Roshi golpeando su cabeza insistentemente contra el césped.

"¡No lo entendéis! ¡HAN MATADO A MI HIJO!" tronó con la desesperación marcada en la voz.

"¿Qué?" aunque su tono fue débil, todos lo escucharon claramente cuando la palabra salió de su boca. Chichí y Videl observaron la escena tan pálidas como muertas. Instintivamente, la primera se llevó una mano al vientre cuando volvió a preguntar. "¿A quién han matado? ¿De qué estáis hablando?" su voz se apagó, sus cuerdas vocales temblando.

"¿Dónde está Gohan?" cuestionó Videl acto seguido. Corrió hasta la masa musculada que peleaba contra _el ya no_ más fuerte del universo. La expresión de Videl bastó para que el Maestro Roshi se apartara cayendo al suelo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo cuando ella agarró el cuello del gi de Goku y lo obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. "¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MARIDO?"

"No es Gohan" Uub se acercó a su maestro con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. "Gohan y Trunks están furiosos por la muerte de Goten. Como no se controlen se les va a ir de las manos"

"Goten... Goten ha..." empezó a decir Chichí, su palidez solo recalcada bajo un tono morado en una piel que empezaba a ser lamida por las lágrimas. "No es verdad... no es... mi niño... ¡Mi niño!" hizo amago de avanzar hacia adelante, desesperada, sin un ápice de razonamiento salvo la necesidad de corroborar esa gran verdad. La única que se apresuró a detener su exaltada reacción fue Marron, que descompuesta por la noticia y todavía reacia ante lo oído, la abrazó por los hombros y la retuvo a duras penas. "¡Suéltame! ¡Mi hijo, mi Goten me necesita! ¡Déjame ir! ¡DÉJAME!"

Entonces la desesperanza inicial pareció decaer, empalidecida por los gritos de la madre que había perdido a su hijo. Goku hizo amago de moverse una vez más aprovechando la distracción y el silencio, pero un pie con una fuerza mucho mayor que la de todos los demás se posó sobre su cabeza y la hundió contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo totalmente. A-18, cruzada de brazos, lo miró con gesto frío desde arriba.

"Tú no te mueves de aquí. Por una vez en tu maldita vida, vas a estarte quietecito y vas a dejar que actúen los demás" declaró la androide sin un ápice de compasión en la voz. Fue el susurro de Videl el que hizo callar a Chichí, que poco a poco empezó a derrumbarse entre los brazos de Marron, sin fuerzas y con las piernas temblorosas.

"Pan... Pan está allí... ¡Mi hija está allí!" gritó totalmente alterada. Alzó el vuelo para ir en su búsqueda, pero la mano de A-18 la agarró por el tobillo y la detuvo, como quien sujeta una pluma en el aire.

"Esta batalla no es para debiluchos. Ya que no podéis hacer nada, por lo menos no estorbéis. Si tú te metieras en medio podrías poner a Gohan en un aprieto, y es el más fuerte de los que están allí ahora mismo. No puede permitirse distracciones." Ella quiso replicar, quiso darle una buena coz a la androide en la cara, pero cuando lo intentó esta la sacudió y apretó el agarre de su tobillo en señal de aviso. El sudor empezó a descender por el rostro de Videl, casi equiparable a sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Uub dio un paso al frente.

"Iré a ayudar" sentenció.

"Uub, tú no estás..." empezó a decir Goku, pero su alumno le dirigió una mirada decidida mientras posaba el dedo índice y corazón sobre su frente.

"No estoy pidiendo permiso, maestro" y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, desapareció.

Marron observó el panorama sin acabar de creerse lo que sucedía. Su madre seguía manteniendo a Goku al margen de todo aquel asunto, y a juzgar por los ojos ardientes de este podía asegurar que estaba revolviéndose en su propia ira. _Dios mío... Goten ha muerto de verdad._ Los brazos de Marron se aflojaron por la impresión y el repentino agujero que se instaló en su pecho. Un pequeño puchero que avecinaba el inicio de un torrente de lágrimas hizo acto de aparición. _Siempre hemos estado juntos, los tres... Goten, yo y..._ pero antes de que sus pensamientos finalizaran, sintió a Chichí escurriéndose de sus brazos al borde del desmayo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza para mantenerla sujeta y no dejarla caer.

_Trunks..._

[...]

"¡Eso no va a funcionar!" Picolo dio un paso al frente. Su brazo cercenado insistía en volver a crecer provocándole un dolor cegador, pero el namekiano tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse antes que por el dolor. A su lado, Pan lloraba en silencio sin acabar de reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Recuerdos de su alegre tío viajaban de un lado para otro, recuerdos de las veces que la había llevado al parque de atracciones cuando era pequeña, de las veces que la había paseado y le había comprado un helado cuando se sentía sola y triste por cualquier tontería adolescente a la que pocos le daban importancia. Recuerdos de cuando la había llevado al cine a ver películas de dibujos animados y ositos cariñosos que a ningún adulto le gustaban. El recuerdo concreto de aquel lejano día en el que se dejó ganar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales porque no quería pelear contra ella y hacerla llorar. Tampoco se enfadó el día que Pan se burló de su rubia novia y cortaron por ello.

Goten nunca se enfadaba. Con nadie. Goten tenía una amabilidad y sensibilidad genuina, innata, y no había el más mínimo de maldad en sus acciones. Había luchado por ella, por ellos, aun sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, y la había salvado del enemigo. Goten era el menos dañino de los Guerreros Z y el más noble... y ahí estaba.

Muerto en brazos de su mejor amigo.

"Mátalo..." empezó a susurrar Pan.

Picolo lo notaba. El suelo temblando alrededor de la inquietante escena donde Trunks seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su caído amigo, el ambiente cargado no solo a su alrededor, sino también quemando el oxígeno alrededor de Gohan, difuminando el aire. Ninguno de los dos se movía, sus rostros todo oscuridad. Algunos escombros empezaron a agitarse en el aire, tambaleándose, temblando, con la gravedad rompiendo todos sus límites.

"Mátalo..." volvió a decir Pan a su espalda en tono lúgubre.

Benkas sacudió la espada de braummuro en el aire. La sonrisa divertida no había desaparecido de su cara todavía. Solo hacía falta observar las distantes expresiones de los dos guerreros para saber que la auténtica batalla empezaba ahora... y el boburriano lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sobre el cielo, Baika observaba la situación sin un ápice de confianza. Después de lo que le habían hecho a su hijo ni siquiera confiaba en que las capacidades del padre de este pudiera detenerlos, no cuando eran tantos híbridos. No cuando los habían enfadado hasta el extremo. No cuando el rey ni siquiera había aparecido. Quiso advertirle a su líder que incitarlos era una mala idea, especialmente cuando Benkas alzó un dedo hacia Trunks y lo instó a ir a por él.

"¿Por qué no dejas el cuerpo de tu amigo y vienes a vengarlo? Ya sabes... ahora es comida para los gusanos" Benkas no podía ver el rostro furibundo de Trunks, que con la cabeza gacha, mantenía los ojos enrojecidos en el rostro ensangrentado de su muerto amigo. En su cabeza no había sitio para las culpabilidades, aunque sabía que si hubiera llegado antes habría podido hacer algo. Si no se hubiera entretenido tonteando con Marron, si hubiera estado más cerca, si le hubiera sentido un poco antes... y ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle cuánto lo quería. El hermano que nunca tuvo, unidos prácticamente desde antes de nacer. Había perdido algo más que el autocontrol. De su triángulo imperecedero, había perdido al más importante de los tres, y si no conseguía traerlo a la vida de inmediato enloquecería. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. Benkas anduvo hasta el joven, impaciente, cuidándose las espaldas de un Gohan silencioso y taciturno que desprendía un aura maquiavélica. El pelo de Trunks se había vuelto de un rubio cegador hacía segundos, y aunque a su alrededor todo eran ruinas, seguía sin atacar. "¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Vamos, no lo he matado para que no hagas nada" insistió Benkas. Se sintió tentado. Quiso agarrarlo y sacudirlo, pero aunque fuera temerario la experiencia le decía que no era bueno enfadar en demasía a un saiyan.

La última vez que su raza lo había hecho, fueron aniquilados.

"Mátalo..." repitió Pan en una letanía constante, como si se tratara de una marcha fúnebre.

"¿A qué esperas?" insistió otra vez. "¿No es tan importante para ti? ¡Vamos, dame algo de pelea!"

Y eso fue exactamente lo que tuvo cuando el ki se concentró en las zonas adecuadas. Benkas vio, sorprendido y con un recuerdo desalentador de lo que había sido el guerrero legendario cuando los aniquiló, la mirada absolutamente oscura y genocida en los ojos de Trunks. En los ojos del_ Trunks de pesadilla_. Eso no fue lo único que recordó. La manera en la que los músculos se hincharon hasta decir basta rasgando la ropa y los ojos cambiaron, por un momento volviéndose blancos para, acto seguido, pasar a ruborizarse por la intensísima presión arterial, le recordaron horrores de ese fatídico día en el que toda su raza fue masacrada. Le recordaron al momento exacto en el que Broly se descontroló con una furia asesina al enterarse de lo que _de verdad _habían hecho con él. El momento exacto en el que dejó de ser un saiyan para convertirse en un monstruo.

"¡MÁTALO!" ordenó Pan entonces, olvidándose de la letanía para gritar con el estruendo de un trueno.

Y entonces el puño furioso de Trunks, moviéndose a una velocidad de vértigo a pesar de la portentosa masa muscular, se hundió en el estómago de Benkas, seguido inmediatamente de muchos más que lo alzaron del suelo y lo elevaron en el aire para volver a golpear en el mismo punto como si se tratara de una pelota atada a una paleta. El rostro del líder de los boburrianos se desencajó antes de que Trunks le diera un último golpe directo a la mandíbula que lo mandó por los aires.

"¡Ya he dicho que eso no va a funcionar!" gritó Picolo cuando el hijo de Vegeta voló en pos del enemigo con una velocidad mucho menor por el peso recientemente adquirido. Esa forma había sido usada pocas veces precisamente por su lentitud de reflejos y su escasa movilidad, que hacía que el brutal poder no sirviera para nada. Ninguno de los saiyan utilizaban esa transformación por su escasez de recursos, pues de nada servía tener un poder descomunal si la lentitud te hacía vulnerable e incapaz de golpear al enemigo. "¡Trunks, eso no...!" pero Picolo tuvo que retractarse cuando el cuerpo de Gohan, en su transformación de nivel 2, apareció justo detrás del de Benkas, que había logrado equilibrarse en el cielo para ser lanzado brutalmente contra Trunks otra vez cuando el híbrido juntó las manos en un único puño y lo hundió en su cara con toda su rabia. "O quizás sí funciona..." admitió el namekiano. La velocidad de Gohan y el poder desproporcionado de Trunks en esa forma. Sí, podía funcionar.

Las barreras telepáticas no parecían ser capaces de hacer nada contra la furia de los híbridos. Eso, o Benkas no era capaz de levantarlas. El boburriano podía oír los pensamientos furiosos de sus contrincantes y se percató de que poco tenían de racionales. Habían cruzado el límite y ya no podía detectar sus planes para esquivarlos. Frente a la brutal carnicería que estaban montando contra él, lanzándolo sin descanso y golpeándolo como si fuera un saco de boxeo sin el más mínimo reparo, haciendo crujir sus huesos y dejándolo sin oxígeno y sin posibilidades de contraatacar, lo supo. Había hecho bien en matar a uno de los suyos.

Con un hilo de sangre oscura recorriéndole la comisura de los labios, Benkas fue agarrado por los tobillos para ser sacudido como si fuera un trapo de cocina contra lo que quedaba de un edificio que ellos mismos había convertido en ruinas. El rascacielos tembló y se hundió cuando lo atravesó limpiamente, levantando una humareda y provocando un estruendo ensordecedor. Por un momento, gracias a la escasez de visión pensó que tendría la oportunidad de escapar de ese círculo vicioso de golpes sin ton ni son, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio y el sentido de la orientación y salió volando en busca de un salvoconducto que le permitiera recuperar la ventaja, se encontró cara a cara con el acongojante rostro de Trunks, que detuvo su vuelo interponiéndose en su camino con un movimiento rápido. Lo apuntó, su mano a escasos centímetros de su cara, frente a esos ojos oscuros propios de su raza. Benkas vio, de reojo, una luz blanquecina deslumbrándolo por la espalda, haciéndose cada vez más cegadora y de mayor tamaño tras él. El boburriano reculó en un intento por esquivar el ataque, pero se encontró asediado. Bajo él, a escasos centímetros del suelo, una luz más pequeña pero con una potencia similar solo causada por la ira, le apuntó. Los ojos de Pan ardían henchidos en cólera, al igual que los de su padre.

"¡Ka... me...!" empezaron a pronunciar padre e hija prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Benkas alzó el vuelo, pero una cuarta persona lo detuvo. Picolo apareció sobre él, los dedos de su único brazo sano recuperado extendidos hacia él en una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus grandes colmillos. Los ojos del boburriano brillaron intensamente, pero ni el más mínimo rastro de preocupación pareció envolver su brillante mirada. Solo la excitación del momento consiguió enturbiar su mente haciéndolo temblar. El resplandor lo dejó completamente cegado, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver la figura que apareció a su lado cargada de desesperación. Baika le cubrió las espaldas y alzó su barrera telepática en su punto álgido. Los dos bajaron la cabeza cuando una presencia que Baika conocía hizo acto de aparición al lado de Pan. Su brazo alzado junto al de la chica, sus ojos oscuros fulminándolos, su piel negra refulgiendo por la carga de un ataque que no tenía nada de ki y, al que por lo tanto, eran vulnerables.

Y Uub lo sabía.

El muchacho apuntó a Benkas con todo lo que tenía y un ataque conjunto emergió, al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran practicado durante años, de los cinco guerreros.

"¡Estás muerto!" oyó el boburriano gritar a Trunks con un tono tan salvaje como intimidante, gutural, como el rugido de un depredador, casi ininteligible.

"¡HAME... HA!"

Y desde los cuatro puntos emergió la explosión de luz que acabaría con sus vidas. El impacto fue tan brutal, que los boburrianos no fueron los únicos afectados. El grito de Baika retumbó por toda la ciudad acompañado por el estruendo de las cinco energías impactando en un mismo punto, envolviendo lo que quedaba de Ciudad Satán en luz en una tarde que había pasado a oscurecerse debido al humo de las explosiones. La luz cegadora lo envolvió todo eliminando por completo la visión de los guerreros, que irremediablemente fueron impulsados hacia atrás por la onda expansiva. Gohan se ancló a lo que quedaba de los escombros del rascacielos sobre el que se había apoyado para atacar. El edificio se desplomó bajo sus pies, pero él se mantuvo en el aire con las manos firmemente alzadas, poco dispuesto a ceder hasta estar seguro de que los asesinos de su hermano eran calcinados y reducidos a cenizas. Pan se estrelló contra el pecho de Uub, que la mantuvo en pie con gran esfuerzo. Picolo reculó, cegado.

El único que se mantuvo quieto en el aire fue Trunks, observando la luz a pesar de que sus ojos se quejaban por ello. Su musculoso cuerpo llevado al límite había abierto su ropa hasta hacerla jirones y dejar porciones de piel a la vista. La onda expansiva tiró de él hacia atrás con gran fuerza, pero su nuevo peso muscular le ayudó a mantenerse en el sitio, observando, manteniendo el ataque aun cuando ya no hacía falta.

La peor de las frialdades estaba implícita en sus ojos.

Poco a poco, la luz empezó a desvanecerse disuelta en el aire, y el silencio empezó a apoderarse de cada punto de la ciudad, solo acompañado por los edificios cediendo y los escasos gritos de la lejanía. A pesar de la destrucción segura de los boburrianos, los guerreros mantuvieron la vista en el cuerpo que se mantuvo en el aire, negro, casi destrozado. La expresión de Baika seguía mostrando un terror reverencial ante lo sucedido. Luego, su cuerpo calcinado con ese rostro descompuesto cayó en picado para desaparecer sobre los escombros de la ciudad. Hubo un suspiro colectivo cargado de alivio.

Un suspiro que fue reprimido casi de inmediato.

"No puedo creerlo..." el corazón de los guerreros se encogió cuando la voz sobreexcitada de Benkas resurgió de entre la escasa luz que acabó por desvanecerse. El boburriano agitó la espada de braummuro que había usado como escudo y dejó ver su cuerpo magullado, pero sin la menor herida de gravedad. "¡Eso ha sido increíble!" exclamó, y acto seguido soltó una carcajada que, con esos ojos abiertos de par en par, oscuros como el ala de un cuervo, consiguió ponerles los pelos de punta. Los guerreros entendieron lo que había pasado. Para evitar el impacto había usado su espada por un lado y el cuerpo de su propia mujer por el otro. Y se había salvado.

El muy cabrón seguía vivito y coleando.

"¡Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, no hay duda de que los saiyan del planeta Tierra son impresionantes!" exclamó, visiblemente emocionado. Su boca dejó ver la sonrisa de unos dientes oscuros, enloquecido como estaba, conmovido. Su mirada se clavó en Gohan, que con la cara descompuesta apretó los puños temblorosos por la incredulidad y la rabia. Luego, llegó hasta Trunks, cuyo volumen muscular había vuelto a su estado natural. Lo observó como si pudiera ver a través de él, y tembloroso por la emoción, se llevó una mano al pecho. "¡De verdad deseo pelear contra vosotros! ¡Lo deseo!"

"¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGG!" el ki de Trunks ascendió hasta el extremo, totalmente guiado por la cólera. Sus ojos se emblanquecieron durante breves segundos, envuelto en un aura dorada de destrucción y deseos de aniquilación. Sin más, se dirigió hacia Benkas a toda velocidad. "¡ESTÁS MUERTO!"Pero no llegó a darle.

"¡Si yo fuera tú no haría eso!" Los guerreros se giraron de inmediato, su atención establecida nuevamente en el sujeto que habían olvidado momentos atrás para acudir a salvar a Goten, el otro boburriano, el mayor, el que tenía más experiencia y más trucos bajo la manga, el que les observaba desde el suelo con expresión relajada y astuta... el que en ese instante tenía la brillante bola de dragón de cuatro estrellas en su mano, el que estaba alzado nada más y nada menos que sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Goten. "No haría eso... si es que queréis revivir a vuestro compañero"

Los cinco se quedaron lívidos, estáticos, tiesos. El pie de Bumo se posicionó tranquilamente sobre el pecho atravesado de Goten, profundizando en su herida sin que este tuviera la menor reacción al respecto, simplemente como gesto de superioridad y total provocación. Sabía que los tenía cogidos con correa. Una correa que no le importaba soltar para divertirse un poco, siendo muy consciente de la superioridad de Benkas y de la suya propia si hacía uso de ciertas facultades. La respiración de Trunks se volvió errática entonces, al borde de la hiperventilación al ver semejante escena, al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo siendo prácticamente profanado.

No pudo evitarlo. Lágrimas de frustración y rabia se agolparon en sus ojos.

"Ya dije que no os metierais en medio" pronunció Benkas, irritado. "¡Me estáis robando la atención de los mejores guerreros que he conocido en mi vida!"

"Si no fuera por Baika te habrían freído. Deberías ser más agradecido y más respetuoso con tus mayores" Bumo apretó el pie sobre el pecho de Goten todavía más, agitándolo como si se estuviera limpiando el empeine con él.

"Deja... ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI TÍO!" tronó Pan, y llorando a lágrima viva hizo amago de ir hacia el boburriano, pero Uub la agarró con fuerza por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, impidiéndoselo. "¡Papá...!" lloriqueó en una súplica implícita, rogando que la dejara ir a por él, rogando porque Gohan reaccionara y acabara con todos ellos de una manera o de otra. Pero Gohan, haciendo de tripas corazón, negó. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"Ya está muerto. Le harás un flaco favor si te arriesgas por un cuerpo sin vida" declaró, su tono de voz sonó ahogado y rasgado, al borde del sollozo.

"Los estás paralizando, Bumo. ¡Y le estás quitando dinamismo a la pelea!" reclamó Benkas agitándose en el cielo con el rostro compungido, como un niño impaciente y mimado berreando por su regalo de Navidad. "¡ROMPE LA BOLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" ordenó, y Bumo se encogió de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto.

"Si vas a ponerte así..." dijo, y acto seguido apretó la bola entre sus dedos haciendo uso de su capacidad telekinética para presionarla con una fuerza monstruosa. La bola de cuatro estrellas ya estaba resquebrajada, pero seguía brillando, palpitando... hasta que Bumo la presionó lo suficiente y nuevas grietas empezaron a abrirse en ella. Los ojos de los Guerreros Z se desorbitaron, y solo Gohan fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y lanzarse en picado hacia el boburriano sin atender a la sospechosa manera en la que este sonreía.

"¡NO!" gritó Picolo. "¡ES UNA TRAMPA!" pero ya era demasiado tarde para semejantes avisos.

Efectivamente, era una trampa.

Bumo lanzó la esfera al aire cuando Gohan estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para quitársela de las manos, y ambos se vieron cara a cara. El sudor recorría la frente del mayor de los Son, que en el último momento cerró la mano con la que intentó agarrar la esfera en un puño para atinar a Bumo en plena cara, pero este esquivó el ataque ágilmente y se echó hacia adelante, yendo a su encuentro. Por unos instantes, los rostros de ambos estuvieron a escasos centímetros, momento que el boburriano aprovechó para suspirar largamente frente a la cara de Gohan. Su aliento penetró en las fosas nasales del saiyan, y entonces Bumo se apartó, dejándolo solo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gohan se quedó quieto. Ninguno pudo ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban de manera imposible antes de que se llevara las manos a la cabeza y lanzara al aire el grito más desgarrador que alguien pudiera guardar en su pecho. Enormes lágrimas descendieron por su rostro oculto entre sus manos mientras se agitaba de un lado para otro con descontrol sin parar de gritar, totalmente conmocionado, descompuesto. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sacudiéndose sin parar de chillar frente a la incrédula mirada de los demás. Lo que escucharon los dejó sin habla.

"¡PAAAAAN!" Chilló. "¡NOOO!" y se derrumbó, sacudiéndose entre temblores histéricos.

"¡Papá!" Pan se despegó del contacto de Uub de un brusco movimiento y voló hasta su padre seguida de su compañero. Se arrodilló frente al paralizado Gohan y lo sacudió por los hombros, pero él, con los ojos casi en blanco, no reaccionó. Su cuerpo prácticamente convulsionaba. "No, papá, no, por favor..."

"¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?" gritó Picolo desde el aire. Descendió rápidamente dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Bumo, pero la espada de braummuro de Benkas se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolo. El boburriano había vuelto a adquirir una expresión resignada y para nada complacida por el cambio de planes tan repentino. De verdad estaba disfrutando de la pelea hasta que su compañero decidió hacer acto de aparición, arruinándole la diversión del reto.

"Tranquilo, no morirá... aunque puede que su cabeza no lo aguante y se vuelva loco. ¿Quién sabe? El miedo es un sentimiento taaaaaaaaan aterrador" explicó Bumo. "En nuestra raza, al igual que en la vuestra, cada uno puede desarrollar su propia técnica y especialidad. La de Benkas es la telekinesis, y puedo asegurar que la espalda tampoco se le da mal. La mía es un poco diferente. Benkas solo puede leer parte de vuestros pensamientos, pero yo puedo leer mucho más que eso. Yo puedo introducirme en la parte más profunda de vuestra mente y sacar a relucir cosas, cosas horribles, cosas vomitivas. Cosas como los peores temores de cada uno. Ese amigo vuestro, por ejemplo..." Bumo señaló el cuerpo convulso de Gohan revolviéndose entre los brazos de Pan, gritando y murmurando frases inconexas e ininteligibles, como si estuviera delirando consumido por dolorosas visiones. "... él tiene un miedo reverencial a la pérdida familiar, pero sobre todo al daño que cualquier enemigo pueda causarle a su mujer y a su hija. Tiene miedo de ser incapaz de protegerles, tiene miedo de no estar a la altura... y en la visión que está presenciando ahora mismo, puede ver todo eso y más como si fuera verdad. El pobre está paralizado de terror. Ni siquiera puede darse cuenta de que su hija está sana y salvo a su lado. Él solo puede ver cómo la torturan una y otra vez, una y otra vez... incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo"

"¡MALDITO CABRÓN!" Gritó Picolo, sus ojos rojos de puro odio, los dientes chirriantes por la tortura que le estaban provocando a su protegido. "¡Es una ilusión, Gohan, no es verdad! ¡DESPIERTA!" le chilló. Bumo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Por mucho que grites no podrá despertar. Solo puede salir de ahí enfrentándose a sus propios miedos o... hiriéndome a mí"

"¡Entonces solo tenemos que acabar contigo primero!" declaró Trunks, y se lanzó en picado a por él. Su único objetivo era la bola que seguía descansando entre sus manos y Bumo lo vio venir. Se revolvió. Él no era tan bueno con la telekinesis como lo había sido Baika o lo era el propio Benkas, así que decidió quitarse el muerto de encima, casi literalmente hablando.

"¡Benkas!" lo llamó, y su compañero, sin temor alguno a que el namekiano pudiera herirle por la preocupación que podía sentir atorando su cabeza, se volvió a sabiendas de cuál era el plan de Bumo. Podía leer la mente de sus camaradas como si fuera un libro abierto, y no le costó trabajo saber qué pretendía hacer... y actuar en consecuencia.

Bumo le lanzó la bola de dragón antes de que Trunks pudiera alcanzarla. Él se detuvo de inmediato y giró la cabeza en busca de la misma, desorientado. No tardó ni un segundo en encontrarla nuevamente. No tardó ni un segundo en saber exactamente qué era lo que pretendían hacer con ella. Y aunque Picolo intentó detener a Benkas, no pudo evitar que agitara la espada como su fuera un bate de beisbol para golpear la esfera con todas sus fuerzas. Para Trunks, ese movimiento pasó a cámara lenta.

Home Run.

La espada de braummuro golpeó la esfera con fuerza y esta emitió un chasquido antes de que se deshiciera en cientos de pedacitos diminutos, brillando y cayendo, llevados por el aire como si se tratara de una lluvia de diamantes.

Acababa de pasar. Shenlong ya no podría ser invocado. Los boburrianos habían liquidado a todos los namekianos y por consiguiente, tampoco podían invocar a Porunga. En otras palabras, todos los que murieran a partir de ese momento jamás podrían volver a la vida.

Habían perdido a Goten, para siempre.

"Y ahora te toca a ti" la voz de Bumo impactó contra el cuerpo tembloroso de Trunks, que se volvió con lentitud, todavía demasiado impactado como para volver al combate. El aliento de Bumo le acarició la mejilla y se deslizó por su nariz, invadiendo su mente y apoderándose de su cerebro. Sus pupilas se dilataron. "¿Qué es lo que más temes, príncipe?"

Acto seguido, un grito desgarrador emergió de las profundidades de su garganta.

[...]

Bra estaba furiosa. Todo había pasado tan rápido... y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo. De repente, lo había sentido. La ruptura mental y el cierre en banda de la mente de su hermano cuando intentó comunicarse con él, cuando intentó preguntarle si lo que había sentido era cierto o no. Trunks había cortado el vínculo telepático que podía tener con ella con una hostilidad difícil de describir, con una sacudida que consiguió desestabilizar su vuelo. Entonces Bra supo que era verdad: Goten había muerto.

Pero, ¿por qué Goten? De entre todos podía ser cualquiera. ¿Por qué el que menos se lo merecía? Él adoraba a los niños, eso era lo único que pudo pasarse por su cabeza. No pensó en cuántas novias o chicas había tenido a su lado, a todas ellas tratándolas como princesas sin mentir ni una vez, enamoradizo como era, encandilado por todas ellas. Goten adoraba a los niños porque había jugado con ella y con Pan cuando nadie más quería hacerlo, ni siquiera Trunks. Recordaba que había dejado que su sobrina y ella le hicieran peinados extravagantes e incluso le pintaran las uñas de color rosa pálido, jugando. Recordaba sobre todo una vez en la que, haciendo una travesura, a sabiendas del ridículo que haría, Bra pataleó junto a Pan para que las llevara al parque con dos coletas y los labios pintados de rojo pasión. Oh, Goten había pasado mucha vergüenza, pero no podía dejar que las niñas lloraran después del esfuerzo que habían hecho maquillándolo y peinándolo, así que cruzó la ciudad con ellas de la mano viéndose como un payaso, o quizás como un travestido. Trunks se había reído muchísimo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando, curiosamente, atraídas por esa especie de instinto paternal, varias chicas se acercaron a Goten para alabar el trabajo que hacía contentando a las niñas a pesar de todo.

Bra estaba segura de que esa noche Goten no había dormido solo, pero no lo hacía como uno de esos asquerosos mujeriegos que engañaban a las mujeres, no. Él era sincero ante todo, y si pasaba la noche con alguien, era porque de verdad sentía algo por esa persona, aunque no durara mucho. Bra lo sabía porque había estado colada por él hasta los doce años. Un enamoramiento preadolescente que nunca se cumplió. Le había dicho que le gustaba cuando tenía once años, y Goten le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que si seguía sintiendo algo así por él cuando cumpliera veintiún años, se casaría con ella. Por supuesto, Goten sabía que estaba tratando con fantasías de cuentos de hadas sobre un príncipe azul que no era él, y sabía que Bra se olvidaría dada su temprana edad y lo que le quedaba por vivir. Y así había sido. Durante un año más siguió escribiendo "señora de Goten" en su diario, pero luego se olvidó y supo que lo que sentía no era amor.

Ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca.

Al sentir la desesperación de Trunks al descubrir que Goten había muerto, lo supo. Al sentir vagamente la presencia de Goku y de Gohan, lo supo. Al sentir a Pan llorar, lo supo. Eso era amor. Amor con mayúsculas. El esfuerzo que había hecho, el miedo que había sentido, la angustia al ver a Broly observándola desde el suelo mientras despegaba para ir a ver a su familia, los deseos de volver junto a él reprimidos conforme avanzaba, la sensibilidad, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos confiando en que ella volviera esa noche al pequeño hogar que habían construido. Eso también era amor. Uno muy diferente, uno que se había situado casi a la par del amor que había construido en torno a su familia. Uno que la estaba matando y que la estaba partiendo por la mitad. Pero aunque doliera, Bra sabía cuál era el amor que predominaba por encima del otro.

Por eso, a pesar de todo, Bra desvió su ruta inicial y fue directa hacia Ciudad Satán esa mañana. Porque su familia predominaba, y siempre predominaría por encima de lo que pudiera sentir por Broly... aunque eso la matara de dolor. Bra nunca había tenido que decidir. La respuesta siempre había estado ahí.

Lo que vio cuando llegó, el humo, los escombros, el dolor, los gritos, los estruendos, el pánico humano, el miedo... todo eso la sacudió. A pesar de la muerte de Goten no se le había ocurrido que todo pudiera estar tan mal. Ella, que nunca había vivido una guerra, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las víctimas, los chillidos, la confusión, todo, TODO la puso enferma. Podía sentir el ki de Trunks mucho más adelante, en pleno centro de la ciudad junto al de Pan, Picolo, Uub y Gohan, e intentó ir directa hacia allí, pero algo la detuvo.

Los gritos.

Nunca había sentido especial simpatía por los humanos, siempre considerándose superior a ellos tanto en poder como en inteligencia, como en todo lo demás, pero los gritos fueron algo que no pudo ignorar. La parte humana de su madre hizo acto de aparición. La indiferencia de Vegeta quedó relegada totalmente. Su padre los ignoraría e iría directo al campo de batalla, pero aunque Bra se obligó a ello, fue totalmente incapaz de hacerlo.

Los niños lloraban con mucha fuerza.

"¡Maldita sea!" Bra descendió en picado para introducirse entre las calles, volando a gran velocidad buscando los focos de esos gritos. Mientras lo hacía, solo una cara se iluminaba en su cabeza. "Todo esto es culpa de Peach. ¡Estúpida Peach y estúpidas amistades humanas que me obligan a hacer estas estúpidas cosas! ¡Me han hecho tan estúpidamente débil como ellos!"

Definitivamente, echarle las culpas a los demás siempre era más fácil que echárselas a una misma.

[...]

"Lo has echado a perder. Como siempre" Benkas entrechocó sus colmillos e hizo un sonido chirriante al frotarlos entre sí. Bumo observó el panorama, reticente, y simplemente suspiró. No era nada fácil crear tantas ilusiones en tantas mentes diferentes. Habían ganado. Los híbridos y el namekiano se habían derrumbado de uno en uno en cuanto Bumo pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para que olieran su pestilente aliento alucinógeno, y Trunks, seguido de Picolo, se había derrumbado sobre el suelo cayendo desde una altura de 60 pisos, sin más. El golpe había sido grande, pero no tanto como el daño mental que cada uno estaba sufriendo encerrado en su propio infierno. Los tres se quedaron fuera de combate al instante, gritando y convulsionando hasta que sus cuerpos se paralizaban por completo con los ojos dilatados, completamente tensos entre los escombros.

Luego, les había tocado el turno a Pan y Uub.

Y se acabó.

"Espero que por lo menos el rey Vegeta aguante una ronda" declaró Benkas. Agitó la espada tras darle una sacudida y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte y tembloroso de Gohan. Le dio una pequeña patada a la pierna. Él no se movió.

"Acaba con ellos y vamos a por la princesa. Paragus me ha hablado. Dice que está cerca, a no mucho más de tres kilómetros de aquí" Benkas no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho Paragus porque lo tenía bien vigilado por contacto telepático. De hecho, mientras observaba a Gohan y a los demás guerreros tumbados en el suelo, totalmente derrotados, un mensaje llegó hasta sus oídos. _Son peligrosos. Si no los matas, volverán para causar problemas._ Ese fue su consejo, pero Benkas lo ignoró por completo.

"Me llevaré a este" declaró, señalando a Gohan con un puntiagudo dedo azulado. "Y también al príncipe" Trunks, más allá, era el que más se agitaba sumido en esa horrible ilusión tan vivida. El Trunks de pesadilla estaba ahí, y también Mirai Trunks. Y los dos lo atormentaban de mil maneras diferentes. El que se estaba llevando el premio a la tortura era el Trunks de pesadilla con Goten y Marron como sus víctimas más cercanas. El auténtico Trunks intentaba por todos los medios no ver las clases de perversiones que estaban teniendo lugar en su cabeza, tan vomitivas, tan dolorosas. Ni él mismo podía creer que tuviera semejante mierda en la mente. El nombre de sus amigos emergía de entre sus labios, y en ocasiones el de su madre o el de su hermana. Pero sin duda, era el de Marron el que perduraba siendo vejada en su cabeza. "Tú ve a por la princesa. Yo iré en cuanto acabe con los que no me interesan" Bumo puso los ojos en blanco, alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el sur de la ciudad siguiendo las indicaciones mentales de Paragus, que se mantenía en la nave junto a Bia, lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Ninguno de los dos eran guerreros como Bumo o Benkas, o como lo había sido Baika. Paragus era un buen estratega, tan astuto como calculador además de un detector de ki. Si no lo hubieran revivido en Namek usando a Porunga, nunca habrían sabido dónde vivían los saiyans que quedaban. Él podía guiarlos cuando se trataba de detectar ki, y su información sobre el rey Vegeta y los demás era valiosa. Por otra parte, Bia era científica y sus capacidades viajaban desde la curación hasta las mejorías genéticas. Eran un buen equipo, aunque poco a poco sus miembros se estuvieran desintegrando... literalmente.

Benkas observó a Pan con desagrado. Benkas alzó su espada. Pronto tendrían a la princesa en sus manos, una auténtica híbrida con una sangre mucho más poderosa, así que puestos a decidir, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ayudaste en el asesinato de mi hijo" dijo, su voz totalmente carente de emoción. "Vale más la pena matarte que dejarte con vida, así que... disfruta de tu estancia en el otro mundo" y entonces, el boburriano descendió la espada de braummuro con gran fuerza sobre la nieta de Goku, y ella, paralizada y sin ser consciente de nada, sumida en sus propios temores, no se movió.

Pero no murió.

El boburriano desencajó la cara cuando las palmas de las manos de Uub se interpusieron en el camino de su espada, atrapando el filo entre ellas y manteniéndola en el aire. Su piel no se quemó, y los ojos del alumno de Goku lo fulminaron, totalmente cuerdos a pesar de la técnica que lo había hecho preso momentos antes.

"No..." _no es posible. _Eso estuvo a punto de decir, pero no lo hizo porque Uub se levantó del suelo haciendo fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás sin soltar la espada. Rompió el contacto cuando consiguió alzar la pierna y darle una patada que consiguió lanzarlo unos metros hacia atrás, apartándolo de Pan. Benkas rechinó los colmillos. "Tú solo eres un humano cualquiera. Es imposible que puedas resistir el braummuro y nuestros ataques mentales" puntualizó.

"¿Eso crees?" Uub alzó un dedo y le instó a ir a por él, provocándole abiertamente con una sonrisa que marcaba su seguridad y superioridad, algo que consiguió inquietar al boburriano. Era la primera vez que lo provocaban a él y no al revés. "¿Lo comprobamos?"

Eso era una invitación abierta a un duelo. Y Benkas aceptó con la emoción palpitando en sus oscuros ojos.

[...]

La gente lloraba a voz en grito, asustada. Corrían de un lado para otro y suplicaban ayuda para los heridos, pero Bra no pudo hacer nada al respecto salvo apartar escombros haciendo uso de su fuerza. No era médica, y lo que quedaba de las personas que lograba sacar así se quedaba. Los gritos le martilleaban los oídos y el calor del fuego era horrible. Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón con la pérdida de miembros y la visión de cadáveres, obligándose a recordar su entrenamiento con Broly, la manera en la que él cazaba y despellejaba a los animales muertos para sacarles las tripas y prepararlos para comer. Ella solía vomitar cuando lo veía, e incluso solía marearse, pero esa vez tuvo que aguantar las arcadas y siguió. No se acababa nunca.

Iba a volverse loca.

"¡Por favor, ayuda!" el chillido desesperado de una mujer fue precedido por otros y Bra corrió, de inmediato, hasta el centro del escándalo. Podía sentir la energía dispar de cientos de personas en un punto concreto, y cuando llegó hasta allí, lo que descubrió la dejó sin habla. La planta baja del centro comercial se había venido abajo y el resto del edificio se tambaleaba en el aire, a punto de caer para aplastar a aquellos pobres desdichados que habían quedado atrapados en su interior y en los subterráneos del parking, por no hablar de las personas atrapadas en plastas superiores que, histéricas, se colgaban de las ventanas intentando escapar de aquel infierno.

Bra se vio apurada entonces, además de apresada entre la espada y la pared. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ki de su hermano y los demás, y por un momento pensó en dejar a los humanos y salir volando al campo de batalla. Al fin y al cabo, había sido entrenada para pelear, no para ayudar o salvar vidas. Al fin y al cabo, Broly la había entrenado para defenderse y matar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Bra dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia el campo de batalla.

Solo uno.

Algunas de las personas atrapadas en el interior del centro comercial se abrazaron a sí mismas y a los que les rodeaban, aunque ni siquiera supieran quiénes eran. Los niños no paraban de llorar, algunos siendo brutalmente aplastados por la muchedumbre enfebrecida que intentaba salir en balde. El techo se les venía encima. Las columnas que mantenían todo en pie cedían y algunos hombres intentaron mantenerlas en su sitio para que todos pudieran salir, sin éxito. Entre ese jolgorio alocado, Peach cayó al suelo al intentar levantar a un niño herido sobre el que la gente corría sin ni siquiera percatarse de que lo aplastaban. Había acudido allí en busca de su aerocoche aparcado en el parking en una decisión precipitada y para nada adecuada, absurda ahora que lo pensaba bien, pero el pánico tras la explosión había hablado por ella. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no la dejarían volver a levantarse por las pisadas, ni tampoco al niño indefenso que lloraba en el suelo, pudo ver también que la locura por salir de allí solo estaba consiguiendo que las columnas cedieran más rápido dejando que la única salida, una pequeña grieta entre techo y suelo, quedara a la vista. Los de fuera también intentaban por todos los medios abrir más la grieta, pero la luz estaba apagándose, y en el momento en el que el techo tocara el suelo, quedarían atrapados... si con suerte, no se les venía la segunda planta encima. Peach empezó a llorar. Ya se daba por muerta. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Y entonces la gente que intentaba mantener la grieta abierta se apartó. Peach pudo ver una nueva sombra dándole directamente en la cara, ocultando la poca luz que ya había. Las personas se echaron hacia atrás y, por un momento, dejaron de gritar. Se oyó el estruendo del acero cediendo cuando el techo empezó a levantarse, poco a poco, apartándose de sus cabezas muy lentamente. La luz se intensificó y la grieta se abrió. Pudo ver los rostros patidifusos de quienes la rodeaban y también de los que había fuera fijos en el cuerpo grueso y prácticamente inhumano de ella, con cada músculo fieramente marcado por el sudor y el esfuerzo, las mejillas ruborizadas, las venas de los bíceps marcadas. Sus ojos de un azul totalmente chispeante y atronador.

"Bra..." murmuró. O al menos creía que era ella, porque nunca, jamás, la había visto así.

"¿Qué hacéis?" preguntó su amiga con los brazos en alto, sosteniendo a base de fuerza de voluntad las cinco plantas que constituían el enorme centro comercial. "¡SALID DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, VAMOS!" ordenó sin admitir réplica alguna, y en cuestión de un segundo todos se precipitaron hacia los huecos que había dejado libres. La cara de Peach se iluminó mientras hacía acopio de fuerza para levantarse del suelo e ir en busca del niño herido, aunque fuera a base de empujones. No podía dejar que el esfuerzo titánico de su amiga fuera en vano, porque podía jurar que sus músculos estaban a punto de estallar. Por desgracia, la rapidez e histeria de los seres humanos no ayudaban en absoluto. Y la figura azulada que acababa de aterrizar a menos de doscientos metros de ellos tras Bra tampoco tenía pinta de ser de gran ayuda.

No. Definitivamente, Bumo no había aparecido para ayudar.

[...]

Vegeta había recorrido 530 kilómetros en menos de cinco minutos. Era un nuevo record en su marca personal, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello y regodearse. Cinco minutos en un campo de batalla era demasiado, sobre todo si había una gran diferencia de escala de poder, cosa que podía jurar que había por cómo el ki de los Guerreros Z había decaído. No estaban muertos, pero podía jurar que estaban noqueados. Solo podía sentir el ki de Uub resistiendo. Más le valía aguantar hasta que él llegara, porque como Trunks muriera no solo rodarían las cabezas de los boburrianos.

Vegeta se vio partido por la mitad conforme avanzaba. Un sudor frío y espeso le recorría la frente por la preocupación y la prisa. En dos minutos más llegaría a su destino, pero notó entonces la separación y la distancia que había entre Trunks y Bra. No estaban juntos. ¡No estaban juntos! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Bra? Su ki estaba en un nivel desproporcionadamente alto. ¡Pero ni siquiera estaba peleando! ¿Qué...? Entonces su ki se desequilibró y una sacudida telepática llegó hasta su mente, señal de que algo ocurría. Algo grave.

Vegeta aligeró. Sería rápido, primero iría a por Bra, que no tenía a nadie que le cubriera las espaldas, y en cuanto acabara con el problema iría a por Trunks. Esperaba que Uub pudiera con ello hasta que llegara. Solo dos minutos más. Solo dos.

Vegeta no tenía ni idea de que ya había alguien que iba a por su hija.

[...]

Bra no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Solo pudo creerlo cuando su pierna se hundió entre los escombros y un chillido agudo escapó de su garganta sin represión alguna. Casi todo el mundo estaba fuera ya cuando ocurrió, salvo Peach y algunas personas que apenas podían levantarse tras haber sido aplastadas por la muchedumbre. Bra vio a su amiga con un niño herido y semi inconsciente en brazos acercándose a ella. La joven apenas pudo sonreír de alegría al verla allí, sana y salva. Peach se colocó a su lado y soltó al crío fuera del edificio. Varias personas lo agarraron y lo apartaron para ayudar, infinitamente agradecidos por la ayuda recibida. Aunque algunos intentaron dar las gracias a Bra, esta no estaba de humor para recibirlas con varias toneladas cargadas sobre su espalda.

"¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?" cuestionó Peach a su lado, observando a los heridos que se arrastraban como podían hacia el exterior del lugar. Bra soltó un largo suspiro y, acto seguido, tomó oxígeno. Un grito desgarrador salió del interior de sus entrañas y el aire que la rodeaba se volvió caliente y denso. Su pelo se erizó y el rubio cargado de electricidad de un súper saiyan hizo acto de aparición. Peach la observó con la boca abierta mientras Bra procuraba alzar los brazos todavía más para permitir mayor movimiento.

"Date prisa, Peach. ¡No puedo estar así todo el día! Sal rápido." la joven asintió y, una vez más, se adentró en el interior del edificio. Logró sacar a dos personas más, y Bra se sintió maravillada al ver a los humanos aguardando en la zona de peligro, ayudando a su amiga con los heridos a pesar de que podían morir aplastados si a ella le cedían las piernas. No tenían súper poderes y estaban arriesgando su vida, pero aun así se mantuvieron cerca dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

"¿Los Guerreros Z se están ocupando de esto?" oyó que le preguntaba alguien, un joven no mucho mayor que ella con la cara cubierta de sangre reseca. Bra no pudo mirarle. El sudor le entraba en los ojos y le impedía ver con claridad.

"Hacen lo que pueden" logró articular.

"Hay muchas personas que confían en vosotros" Bra no dijo nada al respecto, demasiado ocupada reforzando el agarre y distribuyendo la fuerza empleada.

"¡PEACH!" gritó.

"¡Solo queda uno!" Bra se tensó todavía más al no ver a su amiga en su rango de visión, pero esta no tardó en aparecer con un hombre de mediana edad siendo arrastrado a duras penas, demasiado pesado como para cargarlo sobre su espalda. Estaba tardando demasiado. _Solo uno más, solo uno más..._ Entonces Peach detuvo su avance y alzó un dedo hacia ella, pálida como la cal.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó, pero Bra no podía moverse y recibió el golpe de pleno.

Chilló con fuerza y su rodilla se dobló por el golpe de uno de los escombros lanzados desde la lejanía, dándole justo en la pierna. Bra cayó y estuvo a punto de soltar el edificio. Peach gritó al ver que se le venía encima, y los humanos que rodeaban el edificio para ayudar recularon al verla ceder. Sin embargo, a pesar del brusco ajetreo, Bra no lo soltó. Desvió la mirada hacia su rodilla incrustada en el suelo y vio un reguero de sangre escurriéndose por ella.

_Que no esté rota, que no esté rota..._

Pero cuando intentó levantarse y se percató de que el dolor, tan agudo, no se lo permitiría, supo que si no estaba rota estaba muy cerca de ello. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para descubrir al culpable y allí, todavía lejos, vislumbró de entre todos los demás a Bumo. Aunque nunca había visto a un boburriano, sabía que era uno de ellos. Él anduvo, lentamente, sin prisas, hacia ella, y Bra se desesperó al ver cómo su mano agarraba una de las varas de metal que eran utilizadas para reforzar la construcción de edificios. La cargó sobre su hombro y aunque el extremo no era puntiagudo podía jurar que si la empleaba con la fuerza suficiente, podía atravesar algo... o a alguien.

"¡PEACH, YA!" demandó fuera de sí. Su amiga se dio prisa, pero aparentemente no la suficiente, arrastrando cuanto pudo al herido. Consiguió llegar al hueco entre edificio y suelo y se inclinó para salir. Bra pudo ver cómo Bumo reclinaba la vara sobre su hombro como si fuera una lanza y se preparaba. "¡PEACH, POR FAVOR!"

Y Peach salió con el herido en brazos. Y Bumo lanzó la vara con gran fuerza, haciendo uso también de sus poderes telekinéticos para guiarla al punto exacto donde quería golpear. Y Bra soltó el edificio bruscamente para esquivar... sin éxito. El hierro atravesó la piel limpiamente y se incrustó en su hombro, atravesándolo de parte a parte. Ella no gritó. Cayó rodando por los escombros hasta que dio contra el suelo, donde se mantuvo escasos momentos antes clavar los dedos en ellos para levantarse. Tuvo intensísimas ganas de vomitar cuando consiguió sentarse con la pierna herida tensa y un dolor penetrante acuciándole cada parte del cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde procedía, solo sabía que su visión se estaba nublando por momentos y se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar. Llevó la mano a lo que le atravesaba el hombro y la apoyó sobre la vara que la había atravesado. Dolió como mil demonios y por un instante estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Fue en ese estado de aletargamiento cuando consiguió, con manos temblorosas y ojos empapados por las lágrimas, agarrar la vara con algo de decisión y tirar de ella hacia fuera. La arrancó de un tirón y chilló, aferrándola con fuerza. Cayó al suelo cuan larga ella y lloró, cubriendo la herida sangrante con su única mano servible. Del otro brazo apenas sentía nada salvo un intenso cosquilleo. Sollozó con todas sus fuerzas al borde del desmayo.

"No te lo tomes como algo personal, princesa" oyó decir a Bumo. Bra alzó la cabeza a duras penas, todavía llorosa, y lo encaró. Su vista estaba difusa, pero pudo ver su figura y la manera lenta y segura con la que se acercaba, despreocupada. "Solo quería asegurarme de que no te resistieras" aseguró sin detenerse. Ella no se molestó en preguntar de qué hablaba, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de poder articular palabra. "Será rápido, como lo ha sido con tu hermano y los demás. No puedo asegurarte que con tu padre seamos mucho más compasivos, pero... consuélate sabiendo que no vivirás lo suficiente como para verlo."

Las lágrimas de la princesa se detuvieron de inmediato, como si acabaran de pulsar el interruptor adecuado para apagar la fuente de agua en la que se había convertido. Esperó. Esperó por él obligándose a recuperar la visión y a soportar el dolor, y antes de hacer el primer movimiento pensó en Broly y en sus enseñanzas. De algo, maldita sea, tenían que servir. _El ki, si no es extremadamente potente, no hiere su piel, por lo que solo quedan los puños. ¿Qué hacer si levantan una barrera telekinética que impida el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? La cólera nunca viene mal. Reúnela toda en los puños y sabrás a qué me refiero._ Eso le había dicho, por lo que era su día de suerte: Bra nunca había estado tan colérica.

Bumo entró en su rango de ataque con sobrada confianza, cerrando los cinco metros que los separaban. Cuando llegó a los dos... Bra actuó. Apretó la vara de metal entre sus dedos, se levantó levitando para impedir que su pierna herida se apoyara sobre el suelo y llevó la vara hasta la cara de Bumo en cuestión de un microsegundo. Él, sorprendido, recibió el golpe en plena mejilla y un borbotón de líquido espeso y oscuro salió disparado por su boca para dar contra el suelo. Bra soltó la vara y alzó su único puño sano. Se apresuró a golpear, pero sus nudillos impactaron contra la barrera telekinética recién levantada y se mantuvieron ahí unos instantes. Luego, la barrera se rompió. Bumo observó, con ojos desorbitados, cómo el puño impactaba contra su mejilla herida una y otra vez, acosándolo como si se tratara del puño de un luchador de boxeo profesional, acorralándolo con cada golpe, haciéndolo retroceder. Cuando Bra le dio un puñetazo definitivo que lo lanzó contra el suelo, Bumo se preguntó cómo era posible mientras escupía una hilera de dientes completa.

La miró, por un instante intimidado antes de que ella lo alzara agarrándolo por el cuello del traje de batalla para acercarlo a su cara.

"Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?" cuestionó, y él no respondió. La sangre oscura se escurría por la comisura de su boca, pero a pesar de que no volvería a comer alimentos sólidos en su vida por semejantes ganchos, dejó ver una mueca desdentada similar a una sonrisa. Los puños de Bra brillaban de un color verdoso que Bumo bien reconoció.

"¿Quién te lo ha enseñado?" preguntó, aunque apenas se le entendió por la mal formación de su boca. Su aliento se desprendió de ella en grandes dosis de alucinógenos de los que Bra no se percató, pero que penetraron en ella como si formaran parte del propio oxígeno. "Es imposible que el Sujeto 813..." pero ella no le dejó terminar. Alzó el otro puño, el que apenas podía sentir por la herida del hombro, y se decidió a matarlo en venganza por lo que le habían hecho a los humanos, a sus familiares, a ella... y sobre todo a Broly.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Las pupilas de Bra ya estaban completamente dilatadas cuando vio cómo cientos de asquerosas y rápidas cucarachas emergían de la boca, los ojos y los oídos del boburriano para corretear sobre su brazo y trepar por su propio cuerpo, encaramándose a él. Su gritó hirió sus cuerdas vocales, imposible de ignorar. Un estruendo de auténtico terror, porque todos los saiyans temían a algo, y en su familia los bichos eran la perdición de todos ellos. Vegeta odiaba los gusanos, Trunks tenía una enorme aracnofobia de la que poca gente tenía conciencia, y Bra odiaba, temía y chillaba cada vez que veía una cucaracha. No había nada en el mundo que temiera más que a eso, nada.

Excepto la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Cayó al suelo y se retorció. Para Bumo solo era ella agitándose sin parar, chillando sin razón, pero Bra veía y sentía en sus propias carnes a esos bichos vomitivos recorriéndole la piel de arriba a abajo sin parar. La herida de su hombro se abrió aun más cuando estiró el cuello hacia atrás y alzó el brazo. Podía ver la figura de Bulma corriendo hacia ella para socorrerla, y también vio claramente cómo se partía en dos de manera brutal, como si fuera una muñeca a la que le acababan de partir el tórax.

"¡MAMÁ!" chilló, y lloró a voz en grito, pues uno a uno fueron apareciendo todos sus familiares y amigos para ser desmembrados frente a sus ojos. Trunks, Pan, Goten, Peach... un montón de cadáveres se formaba sobre el suelo, uno a uno. Y luego, cuando su cuerpo ya no podía convulsionar más y su mente estaba colapsando de terror y dolor, llegó uno más.

Vegeta.

"¡PAPÁ!" él estiró la mano hacia ella para sacarla de allí y Bra lo imitó para agarrarla, tanto en la ilusión como en la vida real. Pero nunca llegó a cogerla, pues una última figura apareció detrás de su padre para añadirlo a la pila de cadáveres. Su forma era enorme, grotesca y musculosa, y sus ojos eran de un blanco terrorífico. En su ilusión, Broly sonrió antes de agarrar a su padre por el cuello y hacer con él exactamente eso que le había jurado que haría tarde o temprano.

Destriparlo.

Bumo se arrodilló frente a una temblorosa Bra, paralizada, prácticamente en trance. Sus convulsiones habían parado con su último grito y en su lugar solo quedaba un cuerpo débil y demasiado aterrorizado como para contraatacar. El boburriano observó la hemorragia del hombro, imposible de detener, y luego la pierna herida y prácticamente fracturada. Tuvo que decidir con rapidez, pues dudaba que la chica sobreviviera con semejantes heridas además del daño mental, y entonces tendrían un problema. Necesitaban el aparato reproductor intacto.

_Voy a sacárselo y a formar una membrana telekinética a su alrededor para que se conserve hasta llegar allí. _

Decidió, y el vínculo telepático que lo unió con los demás boburrianos emitió una respuesta rápida.

_¿Qué le has hecho? ¡La quería con vida!_

Oyó quejarse a Bia.

_Era más terca de lo que pensaba. Puedo llevarte el cadáver, pero el útero y lo demás hay que sacárselo ahora o se echarán a perder._

_Sin vida no me sirve. Haz lo que creas necesario, ¡pero más vale que esté intacto cuando llegue aquí!_

Bumo se encogió de hombros y rompió el vínculo telepático. Acto seguido abrió las piernas de Bra y se colocó entre ellas. Aprovechando su parálisis, le subió el top oscuro hasta justo debajo de sus pechos, y acto seguido bajó sus pantalones hasta que pudo ver la ingle, lo suficiente como para que su bajo vientre quedara plenamente visible. Palpó este último con manos expertas, buscando aquello por lo que habían venido, y lo encontró bajo capas de piel e intestinos que tendría que atravesar para cogerlo.

"Bien... te lo sacaré rápido, princesa" aseguró el boburriano sin la más mínima pasión en la voz. "Con lo que sobre puedes hacer lo que quieras" se burló abiertamente, a sabiendas de que lo que sobrara solo sería un cadáver. Se preparó para la intervención alzando un brazo. Con este y su control telekinético abriría la piel y el estómago para llegar hasta allí sin necesidad de mancharse las manos. Sería una extracción rápida. No por nada los boburrianos eran los mejores científicos del universo conocido... o lo había sido hasta su aniquilación. Bumo empezó a ejercer presión telekinética sobre el bajo vientre y la piel se estiró como si fuera de goma, a punto de abrirse.

A punto.

_¡Bumo!_ la voz urgente de Paragus lo desconcentró, y sin embargo no pudo oír nada más. La conexión telepática se rompió al instante y un profundo dolor atenazó el brazo que había mantenido en alto. Notó una mano cerrada sobre su muñeca, aplastándosela de manera brutal, rompiéndola como si estuviera hecha de cartón. Bumo giró la cabeza muy lentamente para encontrarse con esa fuerza aniquiladora que logró hacerle sudar de pura congoja. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y acto seguido, el grito por el dolor causado por su brazo siendo arrancado de cuajo acompañó a la ruptura de las ilusiones en las que habían sido hundidos los Guerreros Z.

Bra solo fue capaz de decir una cosa antes de volver a la realidad.

"Papá..."

[...]

Uub estaba en las últimas y lo sabía. Por mucho que fuera resistente a la espada de braummuro, esta seguía siendo una espada, y cortaba la piel como si fuera mantequilla. La esquivó un número indeterminado de veces, pero cuando lo hacía Benkas se acercaba demasiado a los cuerpos de los demás guerreros y él se veía obligado a defender en lugar de contraatacar. Esa era la realidad, no podía pelear con ellos allí. El boburriano era un buen espadachín, y eso, unido a su sadismo y a sus pocos escrúpulos a la hora de pelear, aunque fuera atacando por la espalda, lo hacían temible.

Uub se vio, de nuevo, sumido en una difícil situación cuando la espada de Benkas estuvo a punto de descender sobre el cuerpo de Pan una vez más. La agarró con las manos, pero esta vez de mala manera. El braummuro se clavó en sus palmas y la fuerza de Benkas hizo que se arrodillara. Utilizó la telekinesis para aumentar su poder sobre la espada de tal manera, que Uub se descubrió con la hoja sobre su hombro, cercenando, abriendo una profunda herida y haciéndole apretar los dientes cuando la sangre emanó a borbotones.

"Supongo que esa niña significa mucho para ti" se burló el boburriano mostrándole los dientes oscuros. "¿Estás dispuesto a morir por protegerla?" Benkas hizo más fuerza y la espada se clavó todavía más. Uub contuvo un grito y, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Aun así, no cedió.

"No vas a tocar... a ninguno" aseguró, sus ojos llameando de furia.

"No, claro que no" se rió. Entonces un tercer factor hizo acto de aparición. La cola oscura de Benkas se desató, con el aguijón cubierto de veneno. Lo apuntó y Uub tuvo una cosa clara. Si se apartaba, Pan moriría. Si no lo hacía, no solo le arrancaría el brazo, sino que lo mataría de envenenamiento. "Veamos si estás dispuesto a morir por esa chiquilla... o si el miedo es más fuerte"

El aguijón descendió lentamente para darle tiempo a tomar una decisión. Una decisión que ya había sido tomada para Uub. Se mantuvo allí en todo momento, sin miedo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Vas a pagar caro todo lo que has hecho" le aseguró.

"¿Y cómo lo pagaré si vosotros estáis muertos?" y acto seguido, hizo que el aguijón descendiera a toda velocidad sobre él, contra su cuello mientras Uub apretaba los ojos para aguantar el golpe que lo mataría.

Pero nunca llegó a clavárselo.

Benkas fue embestido por el hombro de Gohan en el último momento, lanzándolo por los aires y quitándoselo de encima al joven junto con la espada que le había abierto el hombro. Uub emitió un jadeo de alivio y empezó a toser de puros nervios y dolor. Su mirada se desvió hacia Trunks y Picolo, que en ese momento se levantaban de entre los escombros con las manos en la cabeza, recién despertados de la ilusión. Tras Uub, Pan se sacudió y se arrodilló a su lado, observando la sangrante herida del muchacho, todavía aturdida.

"¿Qué demonios ha...?"

"Ese otro boburriano os ha encerrado en una ilusión. Es muy peligroso" declaró Uub.

"¿Y cómo hemos conseguido escapar?" preguntó Picolo, pero nada más abrir la boca tuvo la respuesta cuando detectó un nuevo aluvión de energía próxima a ellos, a escasos segundos volando.

"¡Papá!" gritó Trunks, pero no fue él el que salió volando hacia allí, disparado con la emoción pintada en la cara. Benkas se levantó, enfundó su espada y salió volando a toda velocidad para ir en busca del rey. Si había conseguido herir a Bumo y romper las ilusiones de los demás es que era más duro de lo que pensaba, y eso solo consiguió emocionarle. "¡Serás cabrón, ni pienses que vas a tocar a mi padre!" Trunks alzó el vuelo y salió disparado tras Benkas, furioso. Picolo no tardó en seguirle.

"¡Gohan, hay que ponérselo más fácil a Vegeta! Esto todavía no ha acabado" su protegido asintió, y este apoyó una mano sobre el hombro sano de Uub antes de dar media vuelta.

"Has sido muy valiente, Uub. Por favor, cuida de mi hija también hasta que volvamos"

"¿Qué?" tronó ella. "¡Pero yo también quiero...!" pero Gohan no admitió réplica alguna y alzó el vuelo para seguir a los demás.

"¡Si quieres ser útil protege el cuerpo de Goten y ayuda a Uub!" exclamó.

_Tal vez Dende pueda hacer algo con él. Si no puede..._

Gohan hizo un gran esfuerzo por sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y se concentró en lo que se le venía encima. Algo mucho peor de lo que podía llegar a imaginarse.

[...]

La princesa pestañeó, y su cordura y la visión de la realidad llegaron hasta su mente. Pudo ver los escombros, pudo ver su cuerpo sin rastro de cucarachas, pudo ver la sangre oscura de Bumo cayendo sobre su estómago desnudo, pero sobre todo pudo ver y sentir algo más allí, tras ella, levitando en el aire sin llegar a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Podía reconocer esa musculatura y traje de batalla en cualquier parte y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer a Vegeta allí, a su padre sano y salvo, quieto, a escasos diez metros de ella. Acababa de llegar y no había pasado ni siquiera un segundo desde que la había vislumbrado y había descendido del cielo a toda velocidad para ir a su rescate. Ni un segundo. No lo suficiente como para impedir que Bumo la hiriera, y sin embargo, allí estaba, viva.

Pero no gracias a él.

"¡Papá!" Bra lo llamó, emocionada y aliviada. Dio media vuelta hasta situarse boca abajo e hizo amago de levantarse para ir hasta él, pero el dolor de su pierna y hombro eran demasiado acuciantes y solo pudo alzar una mano. "¡Papá!"

Pero su padre no la miró. Sus pupilas estaban clavadas en algo más que el boburriano recientemente manco. Bra no podía describir la expresión de su padre con palabras. Solo podía decir con certeza que estaba allí, y que algo iba muy mal por la manera en la que observaba la escena. Muy mal. Estaba estático sin haber caído en ningún embrujo, totalmente impactado.

"¡PAPÁ!" entonces Bra oyó la voz de su hermano descendiendo desde el cielo para llegar hasta ellos tras otro boburriano. Aunque ambos eran enemigos de muerte, los dos tuvieron la misma reacción cuando centraron la mirada en lo que había frente a ellos. Exactamente la misma que la de Vegeta, quietos, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Pudo ver cómo la piel de Trunks perdía color hasta volverse cadavérica, y no fue al único al que le ocurrió. Tras ellos, Picolo y Gohan, uno detrás de otro, emergieron, y tan pronto como tuvieron punto de visión, se detuvieron con la misma conmoción. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, y por unos instantes solo hubo silencio. Un silencio muy tenso.

Algo no iba bien.

Bra notó la sangre oscura que le empapaba las piernas y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. Si su padre estaba allí, paralizado, y los demás acababan de llegar, ¿quién había atacado a Bumo y le había salvado la vida? Se volvió muy despacio con un sudor frío recorriéndole la clavícula, con una sospecha acongojante inundando su mente. Deseó no verlo, deseó equivocarse y que no fuera quien creía que era, porque de ser así las consecuencias solo podían ser catastróficas.

Lo deseó... y no sirvió de nada.

La cabeza de Bumo había sido empujada contra el suelo para asegurarse de que no haría ni un movimiento más. Su brazo arrancado estaba entre los poderosos y despiadados dedos del guerrero que, en ese momento, solo tenía una fijación en esos ojos verdes: la cara totalmente desencajada de Vegeta. Aunque no fuera la enorme masa de músculos que ella había visto siempre en los derroteros del volcán, verlo transformado en un súper saiyan ya le causó suficiente congoja. Tenía la misma expresión que Bra había visto el día que se conocieron, esa que había usado para amenazarla hasta que sus palabras perdieron valor por los sentimientos que había implícitos en ellas. Sentimientos que, en esa situación, ya no valían nada.

Broly estaba allí, frente a su padre y el resto de Guerreros Z.

Sin ocultarse, tal cual era, a plena vista, transformado en súper saiyan y dispuesto a liquidar. Su cola se agitó y golpeó el suelo con un latigazo, tensa como pocas veces la había visto, sacudiéndose de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacía cuando jugaba con ella. Violenta, amenazadora como su cara.

Ni siquiera la miró.

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Y Bra supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento por el que Broly había clamado desde que había vuelto a la vida, el momento de la venganza. El momento de la muerte para los Guerreros Z.

Y allí estaba ella, en medio de todo, la culpable de todo. Entre el hombre que le había dado la vida y el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Y solo uno de ellos podía salir con vida.


	21. La determinación de Vegeta

Sí, lo sé, no es domingo, y yo siempre actualizo los domingos, pero, ¡ey, sorpresa! Digamos que este capítulo que ha venido de improviso ha sido escrito como consecuencia de las vacaciones, y por el estrés que me ha supuesto desear acabarlo antes de irme mañana a mis propias vacaciones de verano. Donde yo vivo es tiempo de descanso y playa, y a partir de mañana pasaré 5 días fuera sin tocar el ordenador, y por lo tanto, sin escribir, lo que quiere decir que el próximo capítulo tardará más que este (una semana y dos días exactamente), pero no creo que os aburráis puesto que... ¡este capítulo tiene 45 páginas! Sí, me he pasado muchísimo, pero tenía muy claro dónde quería que acabara porque no podía partirlo por la mitad (me habríais matado, y yo igual) Quería acabar con ciertas escenas, y en un arranque de locura para poder irme tranquila y con todo resuelto, he escrito 45 páginas en siete días, el doble de lo que suelo publicar.

Eso sí, solo porque estoy de vacaciones. Los demás capítulos volverán a tener 25 páginas, porque sinceramente, odio los capítulos tan largos que parecen que nunca acaban. Sinceramente, espero que este no se os haga pesado. Os recomiendo que os toméis tiempo para leerlo, porque tal vez os cansa, no sé.

No comentaré nada más sobre este capítulo, solo que he trasnochado y sudado para acabarlo, y estoy agotada, pero feliz de poder publicarlo ya. De verdad estoy muy interesada en saber qué opináis de este, porque es... no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero me da en la nariz que vais a acabar odiando a un personaje, y espero que no sea así. Les tengo demasiado aprecio a todos como para que así sea, pero era necesario plasmar varias cosas antes de pasar a lo siguiente.

OS DOY MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REWIENS. Os juro que no habría escrito este capítulo tan rápido si no hubiera recibido tantos y tan extendidos (amo los rewiens extensos en los que comentáis esto y lo otro, y analizáis el fic, sí), lo que me inspira muchísimo a la hora de seguirlo. También he visto, por otra parte, que me escribís rewiens sine estar registrados en la página haciéndome preguntas. Me encantaría responderlos, pero no puedo responder a los rewiens cuando actualizo, solo por mp, y para eso hace falta registrarse. ¡Venga, animaos! Solo son dos minutitos de nada. ¿Por qué no?

Bueno, espero que este capítulo os guste, que no os de un paro cardíaco mientras lo leéis (porque creo que es un capítulo que te hace estar en tensión, o al menos eso me ha hecho sentir a mí mientras lo escribía) y que no odiéis a nadie, porque como ya veréis, cada personaje tiene sus "motivaciones".

¡Sin más preámbulos, aquí os lo dejo! (y me voy a la cama ya, que mañana madrugo) Por cierto, si veis muchos errores, no los tengáis mucho en cuenta por favor. No he podido corregirlo totalmente por su longitud. El tiempo se me echaba encima.

¡Nos leemos! Os echaré de menos hasta la semana que viene, aunque tardaré más en actualizar. Ya sabéis... necesito un descanso total.

**Capítulo 21**

**La determinación de Vegeta**

Bulma se colocó el resto de la ropa mientras gruñía y maldecía por dentro su suerte. Dos semanas sin peleas, llenas de despreocupación en un descanso bien merecido, alejados de los invitados a la Corporación Cápsula, habían venido bien. El estrés y la frustración solían ser uno de los puntos que propiciaban las peleas entre Vegeta y ella, y ese tiempo había sido la prueba. No habían discutido, o al menos no mucho. Al fin y al cabo era imposible que sus caracteres no chocaran, uno de los motivos por el que seguían juntos después de tantos años: nunca se aburrían. Podían vivir en una rutina constante de entrenamiento, investigaciones, peleas y todo lo que se les pasara por la cabeza, pero todo se mantenía prácticamente como el primer día gracias a esas discusiones. Aunque al principio habían sido dolorosas, ahora no eran mucho más que juegos de pareja que aumentaban la impotencia de los dos y las ganas de volver a estar juntos poco después.

Tras todo lo que había pasado, Vegeta necesitaba un descanso y un alejamiento de los demás. Si ya de por sí era reticente y estaba más gruñón que de costumbre por ver a tantas personas en _su casa_, que su hija no estuviera allí solo conseguía volverlo más irritable, además del entrenamiento tan riguroso que se veía obligado a seguir. No lo había detenido en ningún momento, pero cuando había ido en su búsqueda y habían tenido la charla de reconciliación más peliaguda desde hacía veinte años, Vegeta estaba quemado. Muy quemado. Goku era despreocupado por naturaleza, pero Vegeta no, y la realidad estaba ahí para quien quisiera verla.

Ahora él era el líder de los Guerreros Z y de él dependía todo. Al menos lo sería hasta que Bulma descubriera la manera de eliminar las toxinas que impedían que Goku alcanzara su nivel más alto de poder. La cuestión era... ¿Vegeta estaba preparado? Oh, Bulma sabía que sí. Él había nacido preparado para asumir un cargo de autoridad total, y sabía que aunque no fuera tan poderoso como Goku, en estrategia era mucho más agudo, aunque su orgullo competía contra esa faceta y le impedía dar lo mejor de sí. Más le valía dejar su orgullo atrás en esa ocasión, porque si la vida de sus hijos estaba en juego, no consentiría tonterías por su parte.

Era el momento de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Goku no podía pelear. Goten había muerto. Eso solo dejaba a Gohan, Trunks, Picolo, Uub, A-18, y quizás en menor medida Pan, además de Vegeta... y temía que su propia hija, Bra. Ahora que ella podía transformarse en súper saiyan, lo más seguro era que hubiera ido al campo de batalla junto a los demás. No podía contar con Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Chaos y Krilín en una batalla de ese calibre. Había llegado un momento en el que los enemigos eran tan poderosos, que ellos no podían competir contra ellos, y este parecía ser uno de esos casos. Esperaba que Vegeta sacara a Bra del campo de batalla en cuanto la viera, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Trunks. Él debía estar muy dolido por la muerte de Goten y Bulma temía que hiciera alguna locura.

En cualquier caso, Bulma terminó de colocarse la ropa y se sentó en el suelo de la casa cápsula, pensativa, con los puños bien apretados.

"Bien, Bulma. Tú no puedes hacer nada, así que tendrás que hacer caso a Vegeta y quedarte aquí, a salvo, lejos del peligro sin tener ni idea de lo que le ocurrirá a tus hijos y sin ver la batalla ni al enemigo. Sí, quietecita, como una mujer normal y corriente haría" Bulma asintió, totalmente decidida a hacer caso a su futuro marido por una vez en la vida.

La determinación no le duró ni un segundo.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba montada en su aeronave y viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Satán con un grito de guerra atascado en sus pulmones.

[...]

Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Vegeta se negaba a creerlo, porque si ya era difícil hacer frente a esos boburrianos de los que tanto había oído hablar, se negaba a creer que tuviera delante a quien estaba visualizando con incredulidad genuina. No, él no podía estar ahí, y quiso frotarse los ojos y tocarlo para cerciorarse de que era una ilusión. Debía serlo. ¡La última vez que se habían visto había vivido una auténtica pesadilla! Instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Broly lo fulminaban, taladrándole, atravesándole el alma, como un lobo que puede oler el miedo y aprovecharse de él. El guerrero legendario. El mismo que lo había paralizado de terror una vez, contra el que se habían enfrentado y contra el que no habían podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Kakarotto solo pudo detenerle reuniendo la energía de los demás, y aun así solo consiguió eso: herirle. Años después, Gohan le contó que Broly había sobrevivido al ataque de su padre, y él, Trunks y Goten tuvieron un encontronazo con él. Había cruzado el universo hasta llegar al planeta Tierra, herido de gravedad y comatoso. Y siguió vivo. Lo suficiente como para despertar y darle una paliza de muerte a su hijo y a los de Kakarotto. Solo consiguieron matarle de una manera... estrellándole contra el sol. Pero si estaba ahí, era porque no estaba muerto. Nunca lo había estado.

A no ser que alguien lo hubiera devuelto a la vida. Pero, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo?

Convencido de que estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación, alzó la vista hacia los demás. Gohan, Picolo y Trunks estaban allí, tan descompuestos como él. Incluso el otro boburriano, el de la espada de braummuro, estaba totalmente acongojado, compartiendo incertidumbre y temor.

"No..." musitó, todavía demasiado impactado como para poder alinear palabras coherentes. "¡Gohan!" gritó. "¿Qué cojones...?"

Gohan reaccionó ante su grito. Bra suspiró con ansiedad, al borde de un ataque de pánico que, junto a las heridas y la sangre de su hemorragia, no le hacían nada de bien. Estaba al borde del colapso. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y los ojos de Broly se centraron en ella.

"Por favor..." musitó. No hubo respuesta.

"¡Estaba muerto!" aseguró Gohan. Trunks estaba tan contrariado como él. Hacía muchos años de eso, pero nunca olvidaría cómo el ki de Broly había desaparecido cuando fue lanzado hacia el sol por un ataque conjunto de Gohan y Goten, y la ayuda espiritual de un Goku difunto. No podía estar ahí. Pero estaba.

"¡¿Y qué demonios tengo delante entonces?! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO AHORA!"

Broly parecía disfrutar de la confusión y los conflictos que su aparición estaba causando. Bra conocía esa sonrisa bastante bien. Era la que solía usar cuando estaba emocionado y tenía ganas de jugar. Sí, estaba claro. Quería jugar, pero de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacía con ella. Bra hizo amago de levantarse, pero su pierna fracturada y el peso de Bumo desangrándose sobre sus rodillas se lo impidió. Por una vez en su vida, Benkas tuvo que reconocer la derrota. Era un suicidio pelear solo contra el guerrero legendario, pues con espada o sin ella, sabía que lo haría trizas. La última vez que pelearon el braummuro apenas le afectaba, y a juzgar por la facilidad con la que seguía portando el braummuro en pecho, orejas y muñecas, podía asegurar que su fortaleza contra el mineral había crecido mucho más.

Había acudido al planeta Tierra a por un reto, y ahí lo tenía.

Benkas dio media vuelta y salió disparado hacia atrás, volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde habían procedido con la clara intención de escapar dejando a Bumo atrás. Poco le importaba su compañero al igual que poco le importaban Baika y Bia, y eso Broly lo sabía. Hizo un rápido movimiento, se alzó sobre el cuerpo de Bumo y salió disparado hacia el boburriano de la espada de braummuro. Los ojos de Picolo y Gohan se pusieron como platos, sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud. Sabían que Broly era impredecible, pero cuando lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos sin previo aviso solo les dio tiempo de reaccionar de una manera: poniéndose totalmente a la defensiva. Hicieron amago de acercarse para atacar, pero Broly se coló entre los dos a toda velocidad y salió persiguiendo a Benkas, ignorándolos por completo. Ambos guerreros, junto a Trunks, iniciaron una persecución tras él de inmediato.

Vegeta se volvió hacia ellos haciendo una burda mueca con la boca. Recordó la última vez que había visto a Broly y el terror que le había invadido patéticamente por su avasallador poder y la imposibilidad de derrotarle, algo que provenía más bien de las leyendas de sus ancestros que porque fuera verdad. Después de haber sido derrotado dos veces por Kakarotto y sus hijos, tenía muy claro que no era invencible, y por lo tanto, aunque temblaba, no era el miedo el que le invadía, sino cierta excitación masoquista. Eso ya no era uno de sus entrenamientos con Kakarotto, donde aunque peleaban duro, sabían que había límites y que la muerte estaba descartada. Eso era la realidad, y Vegeta pensaba compensar su patética actuación en Neo Vegetasei machando a Broly. O esa era su intención, siempre y cuando no tuviera que comerse el orgullo para machacarlo cuanto antes porque pusiera en peligro la tierra.

_Actúa como el rey que eres y marca la diferencia. Nada de riesgos absurdos. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

"¡Papá!" Vegeta se desvió hacia Bra. Esta, furiosa, señalaba el cuerpo de Bumo alejándose como podía en el aire en dirección opuesta a Benkas, con el brazo cercenado dejando un camino de sangre oscura. El rey tuvo que dar paso a una lista de prioridades. No podía encargarse de Broly y los boburrianos a la vez.

"Ya lo cogeremos. Tú quédate ahí, Bra, o aléjate del campo de batalla, pero no llames la atención si no quieres que te maten. Tu hermano y yo no podemos estar pendientes de ti ahora" le ordenó Vegeta, y acto seguido alzó el vuelo en pos de Broly.

"¡Espera!" lo llamó ella. La furia y la preocupación de Bra aumentaron. Se levantó del suelo como pudo, maldiciendo la poca sensibilidad de los saiyans, tanto de su padre como de Broly. Ella estaba herida y casi moribunda y ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por preguntar, no, ¡directamente iban al campo de batalla!

Consiguió dar varios pasos, pero el dolor de la pierna era matador y un mareo que le provocó el vomito la obligó a detenerse. Intentó volver a levantarse cuando cayó al suelo con todo dándole vueltas sin parar. Demasiada sangre. Estaba muy floja. Bra no pudo soportarlo aunque intentó espabilarse. Finalmente, tras dar unos cuantos pasos más mientras la sangre seguía recorriendo su brazo cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse.

Poco después, maldito fuera el momento, perdió el conocimiento.

[...]

Benkas sabía lo que tenía que hacer para quitárselo de encima. Aunque en su cabeza no parara de dar vueltas a cómo demonios era posible que el Sujeto 813 estuviera vivo y precisamente allí, era muy consciente de que no era el momento adecuado para preguntarse nada. Había intentado contactar con Paragus telepáticamente, pero el saiyan estaba mudo. De hecho, Benkas podía jurar que podía detectar su contradicción y su congoja. Intentaba asimilar la información al igual que él, sin éxito. Aquello no tenía sentido, pero Benkas no pensaba quedarse quieto para averiguar si el Broly que lo perseguía a toda velocidad era real o no. Como lo pillara, lo descuartizaba... Y con razón. Y ahí entraban en juego el resto de los Guerreros Z, porque antes de llegar allí los boburrianos se habían informado bien por Paragus, y sabían que Broly tampoco toleraba a sus compañeros de raza, ni ellos a él. Ahí estaba su salvoconducto.

_Léeme el pensamiento, maldito pedazo de mierda. Sí. Sabes que voy a arrancarte la cabeza en cuanto te alcance, ¡así que más vale que corras!_

Buscar una estrategia en los pensamientos del Sujeto 813 no valía de nada. Él conocía todos sus truquitos mentales al igual que sus trucos con el braummuro. En cualquier caso, Benkas se aprovechó de que no pudiera leerle la mente y aumentó la velocidad. Broly lo tenía a tiro y lo sabía. Un sudor verdusco le recorrió la piel azulada cuando la enorme cantidad de energía verde se acumuló en su mano, dispuesto a lanzársela y a borrarlo del mapa para siempre. Broly sabía bien cómo hacer que el ki les provocara auténtico daño y el boburriano no dudaba que lo destrozaría en un instante con ese _omega blaster_.

_Un poco más, un poco más, un poco... ¡te tengo! _

Benkas sonrió cuando sus ojos vislumbraron las figuras de Pan y Uub en el terreno que habían usado como campo de batalla momentos antes. Los dos, despacio por las heridas, habían rodeado el cuerpo de Goten y se disponían a alejarse de allí con el cadáver en brazos, pero sus miradas se alzaron al cielo cuando vieron al boburriano dirigirse hacia ellos con un ojo puesto en el Sujeto 813. Broly vio a Pan y a Uub. Reconoció a la primera, pero nada le importó cuando Benkas desaceleró su velocidad al sobrevolarlos, y atacó. Le lanzó al boburriano su ataque con gran atino y él se detuvo para recibirlo, sonriente. El ki, si llegaba a impactar contra él, no solo acabaría con su vida, sino también con la de Pan y Uub, y aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba, había gente a la que sí.

"¡NO!" Gohan se adelantó, pasó por el lado de Broly y, haciendo uso de sus escasas facultades de transportación, logró aparecer a tiempo frente a la bola de energía verdosa e interceder en el trayecto de la misma agarrándola con las manos desnudas. Sintió que sus palmas se deshacían como gelatina por la potencia del ataque, y a duras penas logró contrarrestar sus efectos con su propia energía. Apretando ojos y dientes, logró desviarla y lanzarla al cielo, donde explotó, entre las nubes, lo suficientemente lejos como para que la onda expansiva apenas les alcanzara. El estallido fue como el rugido de un rayo.

Broly ni siquiera miró a Gohan. Su rostro furioso estaba fijo en el cuerpo de Benkas, que se había situado tras unos patidifusos Pan y Uub, a escasos metros de ellos usándolos como escudo.

"¡Sí crees que voy a reprimirme por esos payasos, te equivocas, jodido bastardo!" gritó, pero antes de que pudiera ir a por ellos, un ki conocido hizo acto de aparición tras su espalda. Se volvió justo a tiempo para detener con las manos desnudas un ataque conjunto de Picolo y Trunks, pero aunque detuvo las bolas de energía, no pudo evitar el ataque físico al estar cegado por su resplandor. Ocultos tras el ataque de ki, ambos se acercaron. Broly no vio la patada de Picolo que impactó contra su estómago de hierro, y tampoco pudo ver el puño de Trunks que se estrelló contra su mejilla izquierda. Aunque los golpes dolieron, ninguno de ellos lo dejó ni remotamente cerca de la extenuación. Su reacción fue rápida. Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el brazo de Trunks con el que le había golpeado. Acto seguido, su cola, con gran control y maestría, se enrolló alrededor del cuello de Picolo como si fuera una soga, apretando y dejándolo inmediatamente sin respiración. Podría haberle roto el cuello, pero Trunks se revolvió con furia y se columpió aprovechando el agarre de su brazo para golpearle la otra mejilla con un rodillazo. Broly ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo. Con el brazo libre, agarró el pelo rubio y erizado de Trunks y lo elevó tirando de él para situarlo cara a cara. Él volvió a agitarse a pesar del dolor y le asestó un nuevo puñetazo directo a la boca, y ahí se quedó.

Cuando Broly abrió la mandíbula y cerró los dientes alrededor de sus nudillos, mordiéndolos con sadismo y sin un ápice de dolor por el golpe, Trunks se estremeció. Apartó la mano ensangrentada por el mordisco y el guerrero legendario echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Después, Trunks sintió que le partían el cráneo en dos. Broly estrelló su propia cabeza contra la frente del muchacho con una brutalidad difícil de describir. Una bestialidad que consiguió abrirle una brecha sangrante que descendió entre sus ojos y que lo dejó atontado. Pero no lo dejó ahí. Nuevamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a estrellar la cabeza en él, esta vez sobre su tabique nasal. Trunks gritó de dolor y el guerrero legendario lo lanzó brutalmente contra el suelo a veinte metros de altura. La sangre que descendía de su cabeza y el dolor de su nariz rota y ensangrentada le impidieron recobrar el equilibrio antes de estrellarse contra los escombros para dar vueltas hasta que pudo detenerse, demasiado desorientado como para volver de inmediato a contraatacar.

Agarró a Picolo por la mandíbula y soltó su cuello cuando sus largas y puntiagudas uñas se clavaron en su cola, provocándole pinchazos de dolor.

"Eres un... monstruo" le escupió el namekiano, furioso, intentando resistirse al agarre con su único brazo.

"¿Es que no podéis ser más originales con los insultos?" Llevó una mano a su único brazo sano y, sin más, lo cerró sobre su hombro para apretar y tirar de él hasta oír un desagradable crujido por el que Picolo dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor. Soltó su mandíbula y lo agarró por la muñeca, sacudiéndolo y maltratando el hombro desencajado como si fuera una peonza. El namekiano se quejó.

A pesar de su reciente concentración en los Guerreros Z, sus ojos no se aparataban del cuerpo de Benkas que, en aquellos momentos, le observaba a una distancia prudencial de Pan y Uub, pero no la suficiente como para que sus brutales ataques no les afectaran. Mientras lo vigilaba se dio cuenta de que Gohan no estaba y se agitó movido por el instinto. Lo olió y lo sintió cerca, muy cerca, tanto que agitó el cuerpo de Picolo sin ninguna dificultad y lo lanzó exactamente hacia el punto donde Gohan iba a aparecer para atacar. Ambos colisionaron, sorprendidos por esa precisión de movimientos, y aunque el namekiano fue derecho al suelo perdiendo vuelo y equilibrio por la falta de miembros, Gohan logró mantenerse en pie, aturdido por el golpe.

No tardó mucho en seguir a los demás cuando Broly dejó caer su pesado cuerpo justo sobre su estómago, las piernas por delante. El hijo de Goku intentó sobreponerse con todo lo que tenía elevando sus brazos al cielo, pero cuando Broly estrelló la palma de su mano contra su cara, tapándole boca, nariz y un ojo, Gohan solo pudo ser testigo de cómo caía en picado para que su cuerpo, posteriormente, se hundiera entre las rocas con él encima aprisionándole las costillas y dejándole sin aliento.

Broly se acuclilló sobre él y detectó, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Benkas salía despedido de su rincón y su cuerpo desaparecía entre los escombros y los edificios. Una maldición escapó de su boca y se levantó para ir en su persecución, pero el brazo de Gohan se cernió alrededor de su cola y tiró de ella con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, captando un punto débil. Broly le lanzó gruñido y le mostró la palma de la mano abierta

"¡No molestes!" dijo, antes de dejar que una bola de energía se estrellara contra el rostro de Gohan, que convulsionó y gritó con fuerza por el impacto, soltándole la cola de inmediato.

El guerrero legendario corrió y se elevó para ir en busca de Benkas. Pan y Uub observaron cómo se les venía encima con los ojos como platos.

"¡Tú!" chilló Pan, impactada por su presencia, pero él no se detuvo al ser reconocido. Cargó una nueva bola de energía dispuesto a eliminar los edificios que se interponían en su rango de visión, y ya de paso a todo humano, animal e híbrido que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Un nuevo y más fuerte cuerpo, para nada agotado y totalmente cargado de energía, se interpuso en su camino y detuvo su avance clavando las manos sobre sus hombros. Vegeta cedió largos metros hundiendo los pies entre los escombros, levantando arena, piedra y cristal al impedir que Broly siguiera avanzando. Consiguió que se detuviera a pocos metros del cuerpo de Goten.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras sus voluntades chocaban. Se detuvieron, solo ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para evitar que el contrario avanzara y lo acorralara.

"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?" aprovechó para preguntar el rey.

"¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO!" aunque gran parte de las cuestiones pendientes de Broly eran con Vegeta, su odio por los boburrianos era mucho mayor, y ver a Benkas, ese maldito sádico huyendo tan tranquilamente por su astucia lo estaba dejando fuera de sí.

"¿Te han revivido?" insistió Vegeta, pero Broly, impaciente, siguió buscando al boburriano por encima de su hombro. "¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Quién te ha devuelto a la vida?" exigió saber Vegeta, y como muestra de provocación, una de sus manos se deslindó de los gruesos hombros del guerrero y acabaron en su cara, regalándole un fuerza guantazo. "¿QUIÉN?"

Entonces, a sabiendas de que había perdido al boburriano, colérico por ello, clavó una fiera mirada en él.

"¡La misma mujer a la que le rompiste la nariz por tu patético orgullo de príncipe, hijo de perra!"

Y Vegeta frunció el ceño... pero no relacionó. Había roto muchas narices a lo largo de su vida, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho con mujeres y, por supuesto, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera Bra, a la que todavía tenía en mente como una niña inmadura y casi inocente que no estaba preparada para combatir ni para vivir su propia vida.

Las manos de Broly apretaron sus hombros hasta hacerle entrechocar los dientes. Quizás fuera rudo y su técnica fuera más primitiva que la suya, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal muy superior a la de cualquier guerrero... y todavía no se había transformado en el súper saiyan legendario. No. Aunque quería pelear contra él en serio, definitivamente no podía permitirse descuidos, o ese animal se lo cargaría todo. Por eso, en cuanto Gohan hizo acto de aparición otra vez y rodeó el cuello de Broly por la espalda, adquiriendo una posición de clara ventaja, a Vegeta solo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza. Vio a su hijo con la cara ensangrentada por una nariz rota rodeando los hombros de Broly para tirar de él hacia atrás y obligarle a soltar a su padre, pero ninguno de los dos, a pesar de la fuerza empleada, consiguieron quitárselo de encima.

Broly estaba colérico. Y Vegeta sabía que, a veces, la cólera podía más que la técnica.

"¡Rómpele el cuello!" le gritó a Gohan, y él lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?" hacer eso habiéndolo cogido por la espalda era algo totalmente contrario a las enseñanzas que había recibido, algo opuesto a su ética de batalla, pero los ojos de Vegeta no permitían dudas.

"¡Hazlo, no vaciles, no dejes que se transforme en el guerrero legendario o...!" pero a Gohan no le hizo falta nada más. Por mucha ética que tuviera, comprendía los riesgos de tener compasión con alguien como Broly y, simplemente, ejerció una fuerza abismal sobre su cuello. Fuerza a la que el guerrero legendario se resistió tensando el músculo.

Desde muy cerca, Pan y Uub observaban con las bocas abiertas lo que ocurría, y aunque Uub estaba completamente confundido por lo que veía, Pan sabía muy lo que pasaba. Y se maldijo por ello cuando desvió la vista para ver el cuerpo de su tío a su lado al recordar que Broly era el único que tenía información sobre los boburrianos. Información demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ir, y más aun después de la muerte de Goten.

Necesitaban a Bra, no a Gohan rompiéndole el cuello ni a los demás guerreros atacándole sin darle tiempo a respirar.

"¡No, papá! ¡No lo hagas!" chilló. Pero Gohan ni siquiera la escuchó.

Aun así, no pudo rompérselo.

Broly abrió la boca y soltó un tremendo rugido compatible solo con el trueno de un rayo, y fue entonces cuando su ki aumentó de manera descomunal hinchándole cada músculo del cuerpo y haciendo que su estatura se multiplicara para albergar semejante cantidad de poder. Gohan se vio imposibilitado cuando su cuello, ya ancho de por sí, creció en dureza y en grosor, al igual que Trunks, que no pudo seguir sujetando la anchura de sus hombros. Vegeta observó con el ceño totalmente fruncido y los dientes apretados cómo su cuerpo se hacía tan enorme, que tuvo que retroceder y soltar sus hombros. Vio, paso por paso, como los ojos verdes de su transformación en súper saiyan se difuminaban hasta volverse completamente blancos para, acto seguido, centrarlos en él. El sudor frío recorrió cada rostro y entonces, sin más, su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un resplandor verde que amenazaba con una explosión.

"¡Alejaos!" oyeron gritar a Picolo, situándose de inmediato delante de unos desprotegidos Pan y Uub que fueron incapaces de reaccionar. Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan intentaron alejarse, pero ya era tarde.

La bola de energía verde se extendió desde el cuerpo de Broly cubriéndolo todo en una explosión de un kilómetro de radio, arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso y sin dejar de los edificios ni los escombros. Aunque intentaron escapar tan rápido como pudieron, los cuerpos de los Guerreros Z no tardaron en ser tragados por la increíble energía desenvolviéndose en gritos desgarradores.

[...]

A-18 apretó los puños y alzó una mirada intimidante hacia el cielo. Su pie se apartó, lentamente, de la cabeza de Goku, que se alzó de la misma manera con ojos desorbitados y un sudor frío recorriéndole la sien. Todos sus compañeros, aferrados a su cuerpo como estaban para que no pudiera huir tuvieron una reacción muy similar. El estremecimiento se apoderó de ellos al sentir la energía descomunal que, de repente, se apoderaba de todo el campo de batalla.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" cuestionó Yamcha.

"Parece... parece la energía de un súper saiyan de nivel 3, o incluso algo más fuerte. Es brutal y está desequilibrada. Pero solo Goku puede alcanzar esa forma" dictaminó Tenshinhan. "A no ser que..."

"¿Vegeta ha alcanzado la fase de nivel 3?" cuestionó 18, lanzándole una fría mirada a Goku, pero él no contestó, tan serio como nervioso. Krilín, tras él, tragó saliva.

"Ese no es Vegeta. Es..." murmuró, pero fue Goku quien acabó la oración, aprovechando la incredulidad de los demás para levantarse del suelo y alzar la mirada hacia el cielo.

"Es Broly" Krilín esperaba que fuera una broma y que, de alguna manera, Goku descubriera en su percepción del ki que esa energía tan descomunal no era del guerrero legendario. Fue totalmente en vano y el hombre se estremeció. De las tres veces que había aparecido, él había estado presente en todas ellas, y aunque no había luchado apenas contra él, sabía que era un enemigo a temer. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? Gohan lo había matado y tampoco podía ser su clon, porque 18, él, Trunks y Goten lo habían hecho papilla hacía años. Pero entonces... ¿qué era?

"No puede ser Broly, Goku. ¡Él está muerto!" aseguró Krilín.

"Lo es. Es él" corroboró, y acto seguido se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Podía jurar que oía su grito en ella.

"¿Broly? ¿Ese animal contra el que luchó Gohan una vez?" musitó Videl tras ellos. "¡Era muy fuerte!"

"Y ahora lo es todavía más" aseguró Goku una vez más.

"¿Lo conozco?" cuestionó A-18 mirando a su marido.

"¿Recuerdas el monstruo viscoso contra el que nos enfrentamos nosotros, Trunks y Goten tras el torneo, cuando seguiste a Mr. Satán a aquel laboratorio para que nos pagara? Ese era un clon defectuoso de Broly. El auténtico se suponía que estaba muerto, pero... por lo visto sigue con vida y ahora mismo está atacando a los nuestros."

"Esa cosa era peligrosa, aunque no muy fuerte" dejó caer ella. Acto seguido alzó el vuelo. "Iré a ver. Tú, Goku, te quedas aquí. Un buen marido aprovecharía para consolar su mujer" puntualizó A-18. El susodicho dirigió una mirada preocupada a una Chichí que era abanicada por las manos de Marron, semidesmayada sobre una de las sillas del jardín. Tragó saliva.

"Ten cuidado, A-18" le advirtió Krilín a su mujer, y esta se limitó a asentir.

"¡Mamá!" la llamó Marron una última vez. "Si ves a Trunks dile que... que..." pero la muchacha no sabía qué decirle que dijera. Pese a ello, a A-18 le sobraron las palabras.

"Se lo diré" les aseguró, y acto seguido salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Ciudad Satán, dejando libre a un Goku que, nada más verse suelto pero rodeado de amigos y familiares, empezó a calcular su próximo movimiento.

Leves incoherencias y gritos rabiosos hacían eco en su cabeza.

[...]

Trunks se sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse por el golpe recibido. Se levantó del suelo con la nariz rota palpitando, seguro de que la tenía descolocada y roja como la de un payaso, aunque por suerte había dejado de sangrar. Las nubes cubrían el cielo que, hacía horas, había sido totalmente raso, y ahora amenazaban lluvia debido a la densidad de las explosiones que, por el candor que desprendían, provocaban grandes cambios climáticos. Se levantó con la mano en la cabeza e intentó situarse vagamente. Pudo ver, a lo lejos, Ciudad Satán, o lo que quedaba de ella, y se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí, a varios kilómetros de distancia. Hubiera jurado que la energía de Broly lo había matado.

"¿Cómo estás?" oyó que le preguntaba Gohan a su lado. El hombre había recibido de lleno el impacto de uno de los ataques de Broly y parte de su cara estaba ensangrentada. Quizás le quedara alguna cicatriz por ello. Aun así, le sobraba tiempo para preocuparse por los demás. "Has perdido el conocimiento. Vegeta y Picolo han tenido que sacarnos de allí a rastras" le explicó, captando su desorientación.

Trunks miró a su padre, que en esos momentos observaba, ajeno a todos, el destrozo de Ciudad Satán dándoles la espalda. Picolo, tras él, soltaba un gruñido mientras sus brazos, por fin, volvían a la normalidad en un derroche de esfuerzo. Pan y Uub descansaban junto al cuerpo sin vida de Goten, inconscientes por el golpe. Había sido un milagro que hubieran podido sacarlo de allí entero. Aunque Trunks se moría de ganas de acercarse para comprobar su estado, se reprimió y se levantó del suelo para acercarse a Vegeta con expresión adusta.

"¿Cómo es que está vivo?" le preguntó, y su padre, agrio, habló.

"Lo han revivido. Una mujer"

"¿Una mujer?"

"En cualquier caso ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo. No podemos ir a por los boburrianos si no acabamos con Broly primero" aseguró.

"No será fácil" comentó Gohan. "Ese saiyan es un demonio, y es más fuerte que todos los que estamos aquí ahora mismo. Ni siquiera mi padre podría con él sin ayuda"

"Hay alguien que hubiera podido, pero el muy estúpido se dedicó a estudiar y a estudiar, y perdió un poder que ahora nos vendría jodidamente bien" dijo Vegeta con un marcado sarcasmo. Gohan puso los ojos en blanco, dándose por aludido. Tenía razón. Él, en otros tiempos, habría podido hacer trizas a Broly con su poder despertado al límite, pero después de casarse prácticamente había dejado de entrenarse para dedicarse a sus carreras y a formar una familia. Estaba seguro de que su padre podría hacerse cargo de todo si algo sucedía, y había perdido gran parte de sus habilidades. Ahora estaba muy por debajo de Vegeta y de su padre. En baja forma. Si se hubiera entrenado tal vez habría podido salvar a Goten. Tal vez. "De nada sirve lamentarse ahora, pero ya sabéis para qué sirve estudiar siendo de raza guerrera. ¡Para matarnos a todos!" Vegeta admiraba la inteligencia de Bulma y su capacidad de estudio, pero era de los que pensaban que un guerrero no debía, nunca, dedicarse a algo que no fuera la guerra, a no ser que ese algo le sirviera de ayuda. Los estudios estaban para los listos y la fuerza para los soldados. Los primeros construían cosas y hacían que la sociedad avanzase y los segundos impedían que esas cosas fueran destruidas y destruían otras.

"No es el momento de ponerse sarcástico, Vegeta. ¿Qué hacemos?" reprendió Picolo. El susodicho se volvió con las manos en alto en gesto de vivo reproche.

"Tú eres el listo, Gohan. ¡Ilumíname!" él se limitó a suspirar y a ignorar el insulto. Tal y como había dicho su antiguo maestro, no era el momento indicado para tomarse en serio los comentarios ofensivos de Vegeta.

"No podemos mandarlo al sol otra vez. Broly se ha hecho más fuerte que aquella vez, y nosotros no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. La pelea contra los boburrianos ya nos ha agotado" Vegeta aprovechó la explicación y las suposiciones de Gohan para acercarse a su hijo. Sus ojos no podían desviarse de esa nariz maltrecha y la brecha que había sobre su frente. Bruscamente, clavó los dedos sobre sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarle, examinando la herida sin el más mínimo cuidado, ignorando sus quejas.

Mientras su padre le examinaba y Trunks intentaba contener la sorpresa por ese repentino gesto paternal, pensó en Bio-Broly, el clon contra el que se había enfrentado cuando apenas tenía ocho años. No serviría de nada atacarle como entonces, pues ese maldito clon no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos al verdadero.

"¿Cómo lo hicisteis la primera vez?" preguntó, y acto seguido se quejó cuando Vegeta toqueteó su nariz con la intención de colocársela en su sitio.

"No seas nenaza y deja de lloriquear" le reprendió. "No servirá hacer lo mismo que la primera vez. Kakarotto fue el que se ocupó utilizando nuestra energía, y por aquel entonces también estaba el Trunks del futuro. Sería imposible repetirlo" los ojos de Trunks se achicaron al oír la mención de su otro yo en esa oración. Por un momento se sintió insultado al pensar que Vegeta lo acusaba de tener un poder menor que Mirai Trunks, lo que imposibilitaba que eso saliera bien. Pero su padre no pensaba en ello, sino en la ausencia de Goku para canalizar la energía y lanzarla en el momento exacto.

Pese a ello, Trunks alargó el brazo y golpeó el de su padre para quitárselo de encima con el orgullo herido, lanzándole una mirada idéntica a las del propio Vegeta. Sin más, se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y se la colocó reprimiendo el dolor.

"Podemos hacer eso" sugirió. "Podemos unir nuestras fuerzas para golpearle como hicisteis la primera vez. Quizás no logremos matarlo, pero sí herirlo de gravedad y, lo demás, será cuestión de suerte"

"Insinúas que hagamos una Genki-dama" dejó caer Picolo. "Eso es imposible. Solo Goku podría cargar el poder de los habitantes de este planeta contra un enemigo, y no puede pelear, ¿recuerdas?"

"No insinúo que hagamos una Genki-dama, sino que unamos nuestras cuatro energías contra Broly. Puede que se haya hecho mucho más poderoso, pero vosotros también desde la primera vez que os visteis" Un silencio difícil de ignorar se extendió entre los cuatro, y tres de ellos, automáticamente, giraron la cabeza hacia Gohan esperando que calculara la teoría en posibilidades. Quizás ya no era el mejor guerrero, pero su agudeza era digna de respetar en casos así.

"Podría funcionar" corroboró, asintiendo ante la idea. "Pero aunque funcionara, mi padre sigue sin poder canalizar la energía contra un enemigo como Broly. No ahora"

"No necesitamos a Goku para hacer algo así, solo a una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder retener la energía y lanzarla en el momento y en el punto justo" aclaró Trunks. E inmediatamente, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en ello, clavaron la mirada en una persona en particular. Vegeta se sintió el centro de las atenciones y una expresión aun más tosca de lo normal se dibujó en su cara.

"¿Yo? ¿De verdad queréis que yo canalice vuestra energía?"

"¿Crees que a los demás nos hace gracia que precisamente tú, de entre todos nosotros, la canalices? Hace treinta años eras un psicópata genocida, y hace veinte estabas tan obsesionado con Goku que no veías más allá de tu ego herido." Lo insultó Picolo.

"Habló la babosa que acabó siendo la niñera del hijo de su peor enemigo" se lo devolvió él. Picolo apretó los colmillos y Vegeta sonrió con superioridad, mirándole por encima del hombro.

"Es una buena idea, Vegeta. Y solo tú podrías hacerlo" intentó convencerle Gohan interrumpiendo el tenso momento, pero Vegeta se cruzó de brazos en actitud claramente cerrada. Poco le importó que el hijo de Goku se levantara con la cara ensangrentada y se le acercara con esa cara que, a veces, por su amabilidad implícita, conseguía conquistar corazones.

"Sí, solo yo podría hacerlo. ¡Solo yo ahora que no está tu padre! ¡NO ME JODAS!" exclamó rechinando los dientes. Con un hermetismo total dio media vuelta y les dio la espalda. Si tenían pensado que él dirigiera un ataque contra Broly, lo haría, pero desde luego no sería utilizando una técnica de Kakarotto. Antes prefería que le frieran los testículos en aceite hirviendo.

Pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión cuando los ojos azules de Trunks chocaron contra los suyos en una burda réplica que no solo mostraba parte de su personalidad, sino también algo de la determinación de Bulma.

"Vas a hacerlo, papá, porque si no lo haces un día de estos, no te diré cuándo ni dónde, meteré un nido de larvas de gusano en una de tus comidas y dejaré que te las comas para que crezcan en tu estómago y conozcas el sentido literal de _ser comida de gusanos"_ Vegeta lo miró fijamente, y por un instante recordó a Mirai Trunks y los comparó en su mente. Su hijo del futuro habría sido más suave y, probablemente, habría intentado convencerle con palabras para recurrir a los puños en casos extremos, no a las amenazas. Pero él era muy consciente de que su auténtico hijo, el propio, no el del otro Vegeta difunto, era muy diferente a él, y cumpliría sus amenazas. Tenía demasiado de los dos, y en ese gesto tosco tenía más de uno que de otro.

Y eso le dio mucho respeto.

"Maldita sea, niño... cada día te pareces más a tu madre"

Y era verdad, por eso Vegeta decidió que esa vez, solo en esa ocasión, le haría caso, porque como Trunks sacara a relucir berrinches como los de Bulma y esta, para colmo, se uniera a él como siempre solía hacer, era posible que de verdad acabara con los testículos fritos y el estómago lleno de gusanos.

[...]

Broly observó el destrozo que había causado desde el aire. Su gran y musculado cuerpo de guerrero legendario palpitaba con cada ataque en esa situación de tensión extrema, y sintió la necesidad de deshacerse en explosiones y en ráfagas de ki cuando su cuerpo vio insatisfecha su necesidad de pelea y sangre. Conocía perfectamente las necesidades del cuerpo del guerrero legendario, motivo por el que no solía usar esa transformación tan a menudo como podría. No lo había utilizado más de diez veces en toda su vida, porque su cuerpo sufría brutales ascensos de ki de los que debía liberarse continuamente para no estallar por los aires. O estaba peleando todo el tiempo que durara esa transformación, o tenía que liberar rachas de ki regularmente. Por eso, cuando el ki de los Guerreros Z desapareció de su rango de actuación, lo primero que hizo fue volver a la normalidad y deshacer toda transformación para descansar los músculos y guardar su energía. Sabía que seguían vivos, pero aunque liberar su ki hubiera sido una buena forma de darles aunque se escondieran, no podía hacerlo. No cuando Bra estaba a saber dónde y podría recibir de lleno sus ataques.

Broly descendió y cruzó el terreno liso, el cráter que él mismo había levantado para introducirse entre los edificios que se caían a pedazos, los que no habían llegado a recibir el impacto. Sin bajar la guardia se orientó como pudo y buscó desde el aire el cuerpo de la joven. Con esas heridas no podía haber ido muy lejos. No tardó mucho en apreciarlo entre esos tonos grises de escombros por el curioso tono de pelo, que llamaba la atención a distancia y sobresalía de entre los apagados colores.

Estaba inerte, tirada cuan larga era en mitad del lugar con la ropa hecha jirones por los golpes y la sangre escurriéndose por su hombro. Broly descendió a toda velocidad con toda la intención de socorrerla, pero a escasos metros de atraparla, un fuerte golpe propiciado por alguien cuya presencia no había logrado captar impactó contra su costado y lo alejó de ella, obligándolo a dar una voltereta en el aire para apoyar los pies sobre el suelo. Frente a él, al otro lado del cuerpo de Bra, A-18 aterrizó ágilmente y le dirigió una mirada felina y amenazadora.

"Así que tú eres Broly" atinó a decir. Él frunció el entrecejo intentando captar algún nivel de ki procedente de ella, pero no había nada que pudiera captar. No era humana, ni tampoco saiyan, pero por el golpe que le había dado podía apreciar que sí era una buena luchadora.

"Y vosotros sois un auténtico incordio. Hoy estoy de muy mal humor y como me toques las pelotas, te mato" la amenazó él.

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Tampoco preces tan fuerte como dicen por ahí" Broly puso los ojos en blanco. Esa mujer no formaba parte de su objetivo, pero iba a matarla por bocazas y porque, simplemente, le apetecía hacerlo. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su cara. Una sonrisa que desapareció cuando la mujer clavó la mirada en el cuerpo de Bra y luego lo miró a él. "¿Qué pensabas hacer con la hija de Vegeta?" preguntó, y por toda respuesta Broly dejó escapar un gruñido. A-18 dio un paso al frente para acercarse a Bra, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cola del guerrero legendario erizándose, al igual que su pelo mientras, prácticamente, le enseñaba los colmillos como un perro rabioso.

Ella lo captó. Su cerebro de androide captó una reacción parecida a la de un macho animal protegiendo a su pareja de apareamiento de un ataque externo, y supo que de alguna manera retorcida, la hija de Vegeta era preciada para Broly.

_¿Tiene alguna clase de interés sexual en ella? _Pensó para sí misma, pero acto seguido su parte guerrera calculó ciertas posibilidades. Ya fuera un pervertido o no, tenía una debilidad obvia por Bra, y ella pensaba utilizarla a su favor como el androide de cabeza calculadora que era. Sin más, aprovechando que Broly todavía intentaba analizarla en balde, se saltó el límite de seguridad que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar y se lanzó de cabeza a por Bra. Tal y como ella calculó, Broly hizo lo mismo sin pensar siquiera en que pudiera usarlo para su propio beneficio. A-18 no pensaba hacer nada contra ella, pero para cuando Broly se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Para entonces, ya estaba justo encima dispuesto a hundir su puño en su espalda. Por desgracia, la androide tenía un cuerpo ágil y él no, y se volvió en el momento justo con la mano derecha cargada de ki esquivando su ataque por los pelos. Solo consiguió rozarle la oreja, y ella clavó la mano en un lugar idóneo y poco oportuno que se sumó al hecho de que no estaba transformado, y por lo tanto su defensa y su fuerza estaban totalmente desniveladas.

Los ojos de Broly se desorbitaron por un instante al notar el golpe tremendamente certero justo bajo su estómago, justo sobre la piel fina y cicatrizada, demasiado sensible después de haber recibido una puñalada siendo un recién nacido y un puñetazo cargado de un ki devastador por parte de Kakarotto años atrás. Un punto débil. Broly se encogió, seriamente dolido, y A-18 aprovechó el momento para hacer una hábil acrobacia y alejarse de él.

Sin éxito.

La cola de él se enredó en su tobillo y la obligó a ceder. Cuando ella alzó un puño para atacar su pecho, Broly agarró su brazo y ambos se miraron a los ojos. A-18 notó, contrariada, su aumento de ki y el color verdoso de sus ojos, así como el amarillento de su pelo. Sintió cómo se cebaba con su muñeca en un agarre demasiado brutal como para dejarlo pasar. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir antes de lo que hiciera y, viéndose acorralada, desconectó los circuitos sensibles que guiaban las sensaciones de dolor hasta su cerebro para evitar el sufrimiento cuando él le partió la muñeca y le retorció el brazo. Acto seguido, él alzó una pierna y la golpeó justo en el centro del pecho, lanzándola hacia atrás con brutalidad hasta que su cuerpo desapareció en el interior de la base de un edificio que no tardó en ceder ante el golpe de su cuerpo. Broly pensó en ir tras ella, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a cargar energía en su mano y a lanzarla hacia el lugar contra el que había impactado, como si se tratara de una pelota.

Ignoró el sonido de la explosión y se dirigió al cuerpo de Bra. Se agachó a su lado y la observó, emitiendo un leve quejido por la molestia que sentía en su estómago, justo donde había sido golpeado. Tuvo que bajar sus pantalones mínimamente para ver el punto exacto y descubrir, así, que un reguero de sangre empapaba su abdomen.

"Maldita puta..." murmuró. Estaba herido, no muy profundamente, pero conocía bien su cuerpo como para saber que, en cuanto se transformara en guerrero legendario, la herida crecería junto a su estatura y se le haría realmente molesta, quizás hasta peligrosa. Broly gruñó. Preocuparse porque no se abriera demasiado limitaría sus movimientos, mucho.

Entonces recordó que podría cerrarla, si quisiera.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó la única semilla senzu que tenía. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que se llama así, solo que tenía propiedades curativas. Bra las tomaba a menudo tras los entrenamientos, cuando estos eran demasiado duros, y sus heridas, quemaduras o lo que tuviera se curaban en cuestión de minutos. Las había observado con curiosidad siempre que la veía usarlas, pero nunca las había probado porque no tenía necesidad de ellas. Él lo sabía y Bra también, por eso la joven se acostumbró a dejar algunas en la casa cápsula cuando entrenaban para que, al volver a la Corporación Cápsula, su cuerpo estuviera plenamente restablecido y sus padres no sospecharan nada.

Broly había cogido la única que quedaba antes de volar hacia allí porque sabía que Bra estaba herida. Lo había notado en su ki sacudiéndose de un lado para otro como una llama a punto de consumirse. Solo por eso había salido a buscarla a toda velocidad. Aunque había sentido a los Guerreros Z allí, no había salido con la intención de enfrentarse a ellos y por eso mantuvo su ki oculto hasta que llegó y vio a Bumo sobre Bra, a punto de hacerle auténtico daño. Poco le importó que Vegeta estuviera a punto de llegar. Se cebó con el boburriano, no solo por hacerle daño a ella, sino porque de verdad los odiaba.

Y tenía serias cuestiones pendientes con ellos. No se detendría hasta aniquilar a las dos razas. No lo haría.

Y con eso en mente, sabiendo que necesitaba estar al máximo de sus fuerzas y sin ninguna herida sangrante para la lucha que se aproximaba, Broly se llevó la semilla a la boca y la masticó frente a una Bra herida y moribunda. No podía pelear mientras se desangraba, no podría matarlos a todos si estaba herido, y sobre todo no podía permitir que la sangre los guiara hasta su punto débil, donde atacarían sin dudar. Así que masticó hasta que la semilla se hizo una pasta en el interior de su boca, propicia para tragar.

Pero no se la tragó.

Agarró el cuerpo de Bra, situándolo sobre su regazo y rodeó su cuello para aproximarla hasta él. Entonces abrió su boca y la unió a la suya en un beso solícito a través del cual, le regaló la semilla que podía devolverle la salud que a él le haría falta para la batalla que iba a librar. Su guardia estaba baja mientras compartía su salud con ella, mientras reducía sus posibilidades de ganar y de alcanzar su venganza, mientras ignoraba el instinto animal que tantas veces le había salvado y que, en aquel momento, le gritaba que fuera él el que se tragara la semilla y la dejara abandonada allí, a su suerte. Su herida parecía palpitar en queja, pero nada de eso le impidió cerrar los ojos en el intercambio de vida.

Y A-18, herida y medio sepultada bajo un montón de escombros lejos de ellos, observó la escena con una confusión e incredulidad crecientes. Una imagen grotesca a la par que romántica.

Broly se apartó cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se la había tragado, demasiado débil como para masticar. Observó su rostro inconsciente durante largos segundos antes de elevarla entre sus brazos y empezar a andar lejos de los edificios para asegurarse de que ninguno se le venía encima si había una explosión cercana a ella. Aunque desaparecieron del campo de visión de una muy lastimada A-18, esta los dejó ir y no se movió, a sabiendas después de semejante imagen de que él no le haría daño.

Broly la sentó sobre el suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre lo que quedaba de un aerocoche que había volado por la explosión. La herida de su hombro había empezado a cerrarse, aunque la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiada como para que despertara de inmediato. Él la observó unos segundos más, memorizando su rostro ahora tranquilo, aunque rasguñado. Muy parecido al que había visto en ella durante las últimas noches que habían pasado juntos.

"Sigue durmiendo" le pidió. "Cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado"

Probablemente esa sería la última vez que la viera, o al menos la última vez hasta que ella lo buscara atravesando el universo para matarlo por asesinar a su familia. Pese a ello, Broly seguía teniendo muy claro que no iba a ceder. Si lo más importante para Bra era su familia, para él lo era su venganza, y pensaba actuar en consecuencia.

Cuando Broly decía que todo habría acabado, quería decir _Todo. _

_ Absolutamente todo. _

[...]

Vegeta no sabía cómo aceptar esa situación, porque a la par que ridícula le parecía humillante. Todo el mundo sabía que no era alguien que trabajara en equipo. En contadas ocasiones podía pasar por el aro, pero si podía evitar pelear junto a los demás contra un enemigo, lo hacía, porque sus técnicas de batalla no compaginaban. No solo se trataba de soberbia, sino de sentido común. Admitía que, por los niveles más pares que tenía con Kakarotto, además de por su simplicidad y por el nivel de cercanía durante las fusiones, se le hacía casi fácil pelear a su lado, pero no siempre era así.

Ese era su carácter.

Por eso, cuando toda esa cálida energía empezó a concentrarse en la palma de su mano derecha, palpitando como si tuviera vida propia y provocándole un calorcillo que empezaba a dormirle el brazo, no supo qué hacer. Era agradable, y la confianza que a regañadientes le estaban brindando era apaciguadora, pero demasiado relajante. Podía sentir parte de ellos, pero tampoco era algo en lo que le gustaría indagar. No podía pensar en lo que sería sostener la energía de todos los habitantes del universo. Vomitaría de pura grima. Y eso que, por suerte, habían dejado a Pan y a Uub lejos del tema. El muchacho estaba agotado y si no se trataba el hombro herido rápidamente, podría llegar a perderlo. Pan seguía inconsciente y su padre había insistido en que así siguiera. Había vivido demasiadas cosas ese día y lo único que conseguiría sería desestabilizar la energía repartida haciendo un esfuerzo que de poco serviría. Se habían alejado de ellos para no llamar la atención de Broly.

De modo que quedaban cuatro.

"Esto no me gusta, y tampoco funcionará" aseguró, por si a los demás nos le había quedado claro. "Además... es una maldita mariconada. Una orgía de poder. Con Kakarotto os funcionarán esas gilipolleces místicas, pero conmigo no"

"Maldita sea, papá. Si sigues pensando así, desde luego que no va a funcionar" le recriminó Trunks. Para ellos tres no estaba siendo mucho mejor dejárselo todo a él. Su poder era succionado desagradablemente, absorbido para dejarlos sin fuerzas, agotándolos poco a poco. Sudores fríos empezaban a recorrer sus rostros por el esfuerzo hasta que mantener las manos alzadas en dirección al príncipe se les hizo difícil y agotador. "Piensa que Goku no está ahora para defendernos. Es tu momento de gloria. Después de esto serás el guerrero más poderoso de todos definitivamente"

"Convertirme en el guerrero más poderoso no tiene mérito alguno cuando no lucho con mi propio poder" se quejó rechinando los dientes.

"Deja de quejarte y absorbe. Si tanto te cuesta aceptarlo, piensa en tu mujer y traga" le ordenó Picolo. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. Su mano derecha empezaba a ser recorrida por una luz azulada particular, y cada vez le resultaba más pesada y caliente.

"¿Por qué iba a querer pensar en Bulma ahora, maldita babosa?"

"Piensa que Broly podría aplastarla con el dedo meñique. ¿Eso no te motiva, príncipe?" recitó Picolo, lo último con un claro retintín. Vegeta gruñó. Él namekiano no solía apelar a los sentimientos, lo que dejaba claro cómo le desesperaba la situación. Los boburrianos debían de ser verdaderamente fuertes para llegar a agotarlos de esa manera y, además, liquidar a Goten y sobrevivir a la ira de Trunks. Cuando su hijo encolerizaba no era fácil de domar precisamente.

Vegeta pensó en lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras observaba la mano que adquiría una tonalidad blanquecina mientras le regalaba descargas eléctricas a lo largo del brazo. Quizás no fuera de la manera que él consideraría digna de elogio. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un maldito sustituto de Kakarotto, pero ese no era momento para lamentarse. Goten había muerto, y Trunks había estado muy cerca de su asesino. Vegeta nunca le había dado más vueltas de las necesarias a las cosas. Sabía que, en el universo, en las batallas, en todo en general existía una cosa que se llamaba azar, algo que no se podía controlar. Eso quería decir que, por mucho que uno se esforzara por hacer una cosa, había posibilidades de que saliera mal. Eso quería decir también que Trunks podría haber sido el muerto y no Goten. Eso quería decir que todavía había posibilidades de que lo fuera, especialmente si no mataban a Broly. Podía escapar, podía sobrevivir, podía... pero aunque las posibilidades eran innumerables, siempre quedaba una.

Ellos, Trunks, Bra y Bulma podían morir.

Y sin la bola de cuatro estrellas ya no habría manera de revivirlos.

Esa posibilidad, y no otra, hacía que Vegeta sostuviera la energía de esos tres guerreros aunque le desagradara hacerlo. Ya habían herido a su hija, y aunque no había sido Broly, pensaba reventarlo para cargarse a los que sí la habían agredido. No podía permitirse ningún cabo suelto. No podía permitirse jugar con la seguridad de su familia ni con la del planeta Tierra... _su hogar. _Ya no. En ese momento, con el poder de Gohan, Trunks y Picolo en la palma de su mano, con enemigos legendarios que amenazaban aquello con lo que había estado conviviendo durante los últimos treinta años, lo que había estado construyendo, con los fantasmas del pasado azotando su nuca por experiencias pasadas y fracasadas, Vegeta fue más consciente que nunca de una gran verdad.

Ya no era un príncipe o un rey. Ahora era padre y guardián a la par que el guerrero más orgulloso de su tiempo. La sombra de Vegetasei y su sociedad ya no valía nada, no en comparación con lo que ahora valía la Tierra y la familia que él mismo había creado.

_Directo al infierno, hijo de puta. _

Quedaba poco para absorber todo lo que los tres tenían, que no era poco. Luego solo tendría que sostenerla y esperar el momento justo para unir su ki a su puño y reventar a Broly para siempre. Se aseguraría de que no volviera nunca más. Ya no le tenía miedo, ninguno.

Y hacía mal en no tenerlo.

De pronto, un temblor de una densidad monumental sacudió la tierra sobre la que se sostenían. La zona semidesértica que rodeaba Ciudad Satán, árida, pero con suficiente arboleda como para formar zonas de campo y bosque a varios kilómetros, pareció partirse por la mitad. La ciudad en sí estaba construida entre dos formaciones montañosas, y una de ellas conformaba un volcán que no se había activado en los últimos veinte siglos, por lo que se consideraba extinto y demasiado lejano a la población como para suponer un problema. Ellos estaban lejos de la ciudad, pero podían ver claramente como algunos edificios se venían abajo en dirección hacia ellos en un espectáculo difícil de describir.

"Ya viene" aseguró Gohan. "Lo siento muy cerca y todavía no estamos listos" Vegeta adoptó una posición de defensa con el puño brillante en alto, vigilando.

"No os desesperéis y seguid" ordenó Picolo manteniendo las manos en alto y los dientes apretados. El cansancio ya hacía demasiada mella en él, en Trunks y en Gohan. El único que podría mantenerse en pie en una batalla en esas circunstancias tan especiales era Vegeta, pero no tendría muchas oportunidades si no lograban transmitirle la poca fuerza que les quedaba.

"No le veo" murmuró Vegeta. "Está aquí, pero no le veo... ¿dónde demonios puede esconderse un monstruo así?" la respuesta a la pregunta no tardó en llegar. De pronto no solo hubo un temblor devastador. La tierra en sí empezó a emitir un rugido difícil de catalogar y los cuatro descendieron la vista justo cuando una grieta de dimensiones considerables se extendía bajo sus pies, rodeándoles y abriéndose camino entre sus piernas. Mientras intentaban mantener el equilibrio, la verdad llegó a sus mentes de un plumazo.

"¡Bajo tierra!" gritó Picolo, y al mismo tiempo el suelo se abrió, destrozado, levantando rocas y tierra además de despertar una lengua de fuego que lamió sus rostros proporcionándoles un calor letal. Una luz rojiza emergió al mismo tiempo que el inmenso y musculoso cuerpo del guerrero legendario hacía acto de aparición justo en medio del pequeño círculo que habían formado los cuatro para proporcionar energía.

Debido al seísmo y al alzamiento de piedras, los guerreros se vieron obligados a hacer equilibrios para no caer mientras observaban el rostro del guerrero que, con una sonrisa de clara diversión y socarronería, dejaba a plena vista los músculos al rojo vivo por las llamas que empezaban a besar la tierra. Los golpeó sin que ellos pudieran predecir sus movimientos. Su grueso hombro chocó contra la barbilla de Gohan y sus dientes castañearon cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás. El antebrazo sacudió el costado de Picolo y un puño se clavó en el estómago de Trunks, doblándole la espalda y las rodillas, dejándolo sin aliento y provocándole una tos enfermiza, casi sanguinolenta. Broly sacudió sus cuerpos, quitándoselos de encima como si fueran trapos viejos y se volvió a por el premio gordo, a por el rey que aguardaba el momento idóneo para atacar. Vegeta tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para interponer su antebrazo en el trayecto de la mano de Broly, deteniendo su ataque, haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal cuando estaba claro que el guerrero legendario no estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder.

Ambos se miraron. El cabello rubio de Vegeta brillaba con intensidad con cada subida de energía.

"¿Ya no me tienes miedo, Vegeta?" preguntó Broly con una clara dosis de diversión en la voz. Lejos de sentirse intimidado, el rey le dejó ver una sonrisa de superioridad frente a las complicadas circunstancias.

"Debería ser muy idiota si tuviera miedo de un borroso recuerdo del pasado" Broly aumentó la presión de su brazo contra el suyo, pero aunque la extremidad de Vegeta temblaba, el bíceps del rey estaba preparado para no ceder. En la otra mano, la derecha, la energía de Gohan, Trunks y Picolo palpitaba y empezaba a crecer nuevamente. Pudo verlos allí, en los respectivos lugares en los que habían caído tras los golpes, levantando los brazos hacia él a duras penas. Si se daban prisa, lo mataría en ese mismo momento. Tenía su pecho a tiro. Su corazón. Un poco más y lo destrozaría.

Pero Broly no pensaba permitirlo.

"Soy algo más que un recuerdo del pasado, y mientras no ajustemos cuentas tú, yo y Kakarotto, volveré. Siempre" le aseguró.

"Tú y yo no tenemos cuentas pendientes. Lo que pasa es que te pone destruir los muros que se interponen en tu camino en lugar de saltarlos" le provocó como respuesta.

"Tenemos muchas. Más de las que crees" Broly dejó entrever una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta. Estaba haciendo una referencia clara a su relación con Bra, pero Vegeta solo fruncó el ceño, sin captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. "Pero dejemos eso para luego. Quiero jugar" pudo ver la luz verde que empezaba a acumularse en la mano libre del guerrero legendario. Con la otra, hizo fuerza y logró hacer que su propio antebrazo cediera ante la presión. La gran mano de Broly se cerró sobre su nuca, apretando los músculos del cuello de Vegeta provocándole un dolor difícil de soportar. "Subamos de nivel. Juguemos a... el suelo es lava"

La bola de energía verdosa brilló momentos antes de que Broly la lanzara por encima del cuerpo de Vegeta y esta se dirigiera hasta lo que quedaba de Ciudad Satán. El rey apretó los dientes al recordar que su hija estaba allí y se revolvió, regalándole una fuerte coz en el pecho que solo consiguió que el guerrero legendario ejerciera un agarre mayor. Entonces la bola cambió de dirección y dio media vuelta completa. Voló a toda velocidad hasta la formación rocosa que había a escasos dos kilómetros de donde se situaban, y allí se estrelló, justo sobre una montaña en concreto. Hubo una tremenda explosión y cientos de rocas salieron despedidas. La nieve que había en las cumbres de las montañas se vino abajo en grandes y peligrosas avalanchas, pero no fue eso lo único que surgió.

Los Guerreros Z observaron, con la boca abierta, cómo una de las formaciones rocosas estallaba y dejaba a la vista una enorme voluta de humo. Una vez más, el suelo tembló bajos sus pies, pero esta vez no debido a la fuerza de Broly, sino al poder destructivo de la naturaleza. En cuestión de segundos, un montón de escombros empezaron a caer a los pies de la montaña, fugaces, ardientes, brillantes, y el color rojizo empezó a descender como si se trataran de olas de fuego. El volcán llevaba cientos de siglos dormido, y ahora, por culpa de la explosión, todo su poder destructivo había despertado.

"Las reglas del juego son tres: si tocáis la lava, perdéis. Si intentáis escapar de ese infierno, perdéis. Si el guardián del volcán os atrapa, perdéis" la sonrisa del guerrero legendario parecía brillar en ese rostro maligno mientras hablaba y jugaba. "Y hay una única regla general. Vosotros moriréis si caéis en la lava. Yo no" y como si eso le hiciera gracia, Broly rió.

Acto seguido, manteniendo a Vegeta cogido por el cogote en todo momento, se abalanzó sobre los demás heridos. Parecía increíble que, a pesar de lo enorme que era en esa forma, su cuerpo pudiera moverse con semejante rapidez y agilidad, de modo que, aunque hicieron amago de escapar, Broly acabó sobre ellos aplastándolos con sus brazos y su pecho, atrayendo sus cuerpos para estrujar a los tres como si les estuviera dando un gran abrazo de oso cuando, en realidad, los estaba aplastando. Hubo un dolor colectivo por el choque. La fuerza empleada cuando el guerrero legendario los estrelló contra el suelo y, levantando rocas, arena y polvo, empezó a arrastrarlos en dirección al volcán sin piedad, al nuevo escenario infernal que les esperaba para _jugar. _

El calor no tardó en hacerse insoportable. Trunks fue el primero en apreciar la luz rojiza que descendía consumiendo la tierra, abriendo grietas entre ella. Una lluvia de ceniza y rocas ardientes cayó sobre sus cabezas, y el príncipe se desesperó al ver el río y la cascada de lava contra los que Broly pretendía estrellarles.

"¡Dios...!" chilló, y empezó a agitarse con descontrol. Vegeta, con una escasa movilidad, consiguió aproximar las piernas hasta el pecho de Broly y empezó a patearlo con insistencia. La luz dorada de su transformación aumentó en un aura demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla. Un aura que no tardó en ser acompañada por la de Gohan y Trunks. Los cuatro se revolvieron, gritaron de rabia, patearon su pecho e intentaron deshacerse del agarre de sus músculos. Y Broly empezó a cansarse, porque entre los cuatro su fuerza casi podía ser compensada. Casi.

Fue Picolo quien, certeramente, consiguió dar justo donde dolía. Su pierna llegó abajo y le regaló una fuertísima patada en pleno estómago, justo encima de la herida que intentaba disimular. Broly gruñó y se encogió. Intentó aguantar un poco más, con la lava que recorría la montaña brillando en sus ojos blancos.

"¡Empujad hacia abajo, hacia abajo!" ordenó Vegeta. Dobló las piernas y las colocó justo sobre su abdomen, e inmediatamente los demás hicieron lo mismo y empujaron hacia atrás, haciendo palanca para romper el letal abrazo y apartarlo. Broly notó cómo le temblaban los bíceps por la fuerza del empuje, y a apenas unos metros del mar de lava, consiguieron hacerle ceder. Los soltó, y la situación dio una vuelta inesperada. Su cuerpo quedó boca abajo y los cuatro se situaron sobre él, empujándolo con las piernas clavadas en su cuerpo.

No pudo detenerles ni apartarlos antes de hundirse en el mar de lava, golpeándose la espalda contra la dura montaña en el proceso.

Los cuatro se alejaron para evitar riesgos innecesarios por la cercanía con ese montón de rocas fundidas. Volaron hacia atrás pero no apartaron la mirada del punto justo donde el cuerpo de Broly había desaparecido, consumido por el fuego.

"¡Vamos, rápido, terminad de darme vuestra energía y acabemos con esto!" exigió Vegeta, pero aunque los tres se posicionaron para hacerlo y alzaron las manos hacia él para tal fin, ninguno lo logró.

La lava del punto donde Broly había caído se agitó y, como si no fuera más que agua, el guerrero legendario emergió de ella calado, con la montaña de músculo al rojo vivo, como un hierro recién sacado de los fuelles para darle forma. Clavó la mirada, en ese instante roja, en ellos, y los cuatro se estremecieron al ver a aquel demonio emergiendo del mismo infierno, como si el fuego estuviera adherido a su cuerpo y formara parte de su segunda piel. Sus puños eran pura y ardiente lava.

Lo más espeluznante era que, a pesar de todo, todavía sonreía.

[...]

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo entre los allí presentes. Todos tenían la mirada fija en un punto concreto del jardín, sin pensar en nada realmente. Los que podían detectar el ki tenían la concentración puesta en ellos. Los que no, se limitaban a esperar de brazos cruzados, con los puños apretados por la impotencia de la situación. Videl se levantó del escalón del porche y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie al mismo, visiblemente nerviosa e irritable. Era mejor no dirigirle la palabra, porque si algo tenían las mujeres de la familia Son, era muy mal genio cuando estaban asustadas y preocupadas, al borde de la histeria.

En medio de los demás guerreros, Goku se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas sobre el jardín, esperando.

"Han desaparecido" anunció Tenshinhan como nueva noticia, cosa que logró poner los pelos de punta a los que no podía sentir el ki.

"Están vivos. Están ocultándose, o tal vez hay algo que bloquea nuestra percepción" aclaró Goku, relajándolos a todos otra vez, hundiéndolos en un silencio tenso. Ninguno de los que había allí sabía que, en las cercanías de un volcán activo, la percepción del ki resultaba inútil. "Pan y Uub están lejos de la batalla. A salvo" se oyó el suspiro aliviado de Videl para, actos seguido, volver al incómodo silencio.

Entonces Goku se levantó y anduvo hasta su mujer, que en aquel momento se encontraba medio ida sobre una de las sillas del porche, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza descansando sobre el reposa espaldas. Los guerreros lo siguieron con la mirada, vigilando que no hiciera ningún movimiento inesperado. Goku se arrodilló frente a Chichí y posó una mano sobre la suya. Ella agitó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos apagados y agotados.

"¿Cuántas veces tendremos que vivir esto?" cuestionó, demasiado dolida como para ponerse a gritar. Ya había hecho suficiente con su histerismo momentos atrás. "Lo último que quería era que alguno de mis hijos muriera" Goku lo sabía. Para Chichí, tanto Goten como Gohan eran lo primero. Revivir el terror de aquella vez, cuando dieron a Gohan por muerto, también era lo último que Goku quería para ella.

El problema era que esa vez, no era una simple suposición.

"Estará bien hasta que lo revivamos" murmuró él. Tenía un nudo en la garganta igual al que había tenido cuando supuso que Gohan había muerto. Un nudo que se mitigaba al pensar en las bolas de dragón con las que lo traerían de vuelta. Aun así, pensar en la forma en la que podrían haberle matado le revolvía el estómago. "Yo no estaba allí" admitió con pesadumbre.

"Es cierto, tú no estabas allí" confirmó Chichí con una voz grave y reprendedora. La cabeza de Goku dio contra sus rodillas, pero cuando ella pasó una mano por su pelo volvió a alzarla para mirarla. Los ojos de su mujer brillaban con gran determinación enmarcados por un ceño fruncido que no dejaba lugar para la compasión. "Tú no estabas allí, pero podrías estarlo ahora. Sé que es allí donde deseas estar en este momento. No quieres otra cosa"

"Chichí..." musitó. Ella no le dio tiempo a replicar.

"No te preocupes. Tengo asimilado mi papel. Ahora ve y dale una paliza a quien tengas que dársela" Goku estaba desanimado desde hacía días, pero pocas personas podían verlo porque, aunque su estado de humor cambiara por dentro, era la clase de persona a la que no le costaba fingir que todo iba bien porque no le gustaba hacer partícipe a nadie de sus pensamientos. Chichí era una de esas personas que podía ver a través de esa sonrisa complaciente y agotada. Y también sabía cómo hacerle sonreír de verdad, aunque no lo pareciera. Animarle a pelear era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y pensaba dárselo a pesar del miedo que tenía a perderle.

"¿Estás segura?" cuestionó.

"Sí, pero no puedes morirte, porque cuando vuelvas tengo algo muy importante que decirte" Un rubor intenso se formó en sus pálidas mejillas después del llanto, y Goku lo observó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"¿Qué es?"

"Cuando vuelvas" declaró ella. Su mano, automáticamente, acabó en su barriga, un poco más hinchada de lo normal. Goku asintió. Una de sus sonrisas, esta vez auténtica, llenó el corazón de su mujer de candidez.

"¿Crees que estará planeando algo?" preguntó Yamcha a Krilín, sospechando, sin quitarles la vista de encima a varios metros de distancia.

"Claro que no. Chichí sería la primera en atizarle si intentara irse de aquí en ese estado" aseguró él.

"No entendéis nada de mujeres, y mira que fuisteis alumnos míos" declaró el Maestro Roshi. "Está claro que Chichí le está dando una noticia muy importante"

"¿Qué clase de noticia?"

"Cuernos" aseguró, ajustándose las gafas de sol a los ojos. Todos los allí presentes lo miraron fijamente antes de adquirir expresión de circunstancia.

"¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta con todo lo que hemos convivido juntos?" preguntó Oolong. "Chichí ha pasado las últimas semanas vomitando todas las mañanas, durmiendo mucho, cocinando poco porque los olores de la cocina la mareaban, y encima está hinchada y extrañamente alegre cuando ella siempre está enfadada. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que pasa?"

"¿Tiene problemas estomacales?" se arriesgó Yamcha. Oolong no pudo negarlo porque en ese momento, la mencionada se levantó de la silla y, junto a Goku, anduvo hasta ellos. Ambos parecían extrañamente felices para lo que acababan de pasar, aunque Chichí no paraba de abanicarse con una mano.

"Uuf, ¡qué calor hace aquí!" exclamó.

"Y ahora también está sulfurada. ¡Es obvio que está embara...!" empezó a decir Oolong, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer, de pronto, se llevó una mano a la frente y se tambaleó.

"¡Oooh, qué mareo!" dijo de manera teatral, y acto seguido se precipitó sobre ellos fingiendo un claro desmayo. Todos, incluso Tenshinhan, se giraron hacia ella, alterados por el reciente desplomo de la mujer. Y mientras unos se acercaban y otros intentaban ayudarla a levantarse, Goku dio media vuelta, llevó dos dedos a su frente y, con una sonrisa entre divertida y feliz al verse libre, desapareció en el aire.

Apenas tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Maldita sea, Goku!" gritó Tenshinhan.

Todavía fingiendo el desmayo, agarrada por Krilín, Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi, Chichí sonrió. _Si no lo hiciera, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y yo tampoco lo haría. _Pensó, poco antes de abrir los ojos y agitarse hecha una furia cuando una de las manos del Maestro Roshi fue a parar, convenientemente, sobre su trasero. La marca de su mano quedaría grabada a fuego en la cara del anciano durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

[...]

Bulma estaba desesperada. Siempre se desesperaba cuando ocurrían acontecimientos así y ella no podía enterarse de nada. La información que pudiera darle la radio era horrible y no se acercaba en nada a la realidad. Cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella, sería mejor reportera que cualquier periodista de los que ya había, y con eso y un millar de cosas más en mente se aproximaba a su objetivo. Quizás su nave no fuera tan rápida como un súper saiyan, pero podía recorrer cientos de kilómetros en cuestión de quince minutos.

Y ya estaba cerca.

Podía ver Ciudad Satán a lo lejos, pero no fue la ciudad la que captó su atención. Más allá de la misma, en las formaciones rocosas que la rodeaban, pudo ver el resplandor de la lava descendiendo por las montañas hasta el suelo, avanzando a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad, cubriéndolo todo y convirtiendo aquello en un gran infierno. La lava no alcanzaría Ciudad Satán, pues estaba demasiado apartada. Su propia padre, el doctor Brief, construyó un complicado sistema que mantendría la ciudad a salvo de la lava si conseguía llegar hasta allí. Bulma recordaba que su padre defendió una idea para que le permitieran llevar a cabo ese trabajo de ingeniería y mecánica.

_El volcán lleva inactivo una eternidad, pero un golpe fuerte o una gran explosión podrían despertarlo. _

Una gran explosión...

"Están allí, no hay duda" se dijo a sí misma.

"¡Sí, lo están, hay que ir hacia allí!" defendió la idea otra voz ajena a la suya, y Bulma asintió, siguiéndole la corriente. Poco después, la mujer se giró hacia el asiento del copiloto con la boca abierta, y vio a Goku cómodamente sentado con los ojos clavados en el frente, emocionado por la batalla que se abría frente a él.

"¿¡Qué demonios...!?" exclamó. "¿De dónde has salido tú?" su amigo de la infancia la miró con cierta dosis de inocencia. No respondió a lo obvio y Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, acelerando. "Está bien, súper héroe. ¡Vamos allá!"

"¡Pelea!" la excitación colmaba sus huesos a pesar del tétrico ambiente al que se aproximaban.

[...]

Estaban en el maldito infierno. No. Aquello era peor que el infierno, el de verdad. Era como el lugar que se narraba en historias sobre el mismo, esas escritas por seres humanos en donde todo era dolor, agonía y mucho, muchísimo calor. No era un lugar de aburrimiento, eso podían asegurarlo por el sudor que recorría sus cuerpos con cada vuelta que daban, esquivando rocas brillantes que saltaban por los aires, lagos de lava y fuentes de la misma que se alzaban en cuanto menos lo esperaban. Lo peor: no podían escapar de allí porque el guardián del infierno los acorralaba y los perseguía sin parar, el musculado y sádico demonio. Y para colmo, se habían dado cuenta tarde de que no podían sentir el ki ajeno.

Tarde porque Broly los perseguía uno a uno para acabar con ellos.

En cuanto aquella mole emergió del fuego supieron lo que debían hacer. Volar tan rápido y tan lejos como pudieran para terminar de darle energía a Vegeta de una vez, y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Y Broly los siguió adentrándose por los tórridos lugares por los que ellos se introdujeron en una persecución alocada y acalorada. Era de locos. Ellos apenas lograban esquivar las fuentes de lava y vapor que emergían de la tierra, pero Broly, a sus espaldas, al rojo vivo, las atravesaba como si nada. Volaban como condenados intentando sacárselo de encima hasta que, finalmente, lo hicieron. Desapareció.

"¿Dónde está?" gritó Trunks a su padre, pero no hubo respuesta por su parte salvo una maldición ahogada.

"¡No puedo sentirlo, ni tampoco a vosotros!" exclamó Gohan.

"¡Quiere separarnos! ¡Irá uno por uno hasta cazarnos a todos, así que no os separéis o...!" aconsejó Picolo, pero no pudo terminar la oración pues, frente a ellos, una pared de roca se abrió y cientos de escombros se les vinieron encima seguido del monstruoso cuerpo rojizo de Broly. Fue rápido y directo, como si lo tuviera todo calculado.

Y para su desgracia, así era.

Como un mastodonte atravesó la formación de los cuatro y fue directo hacia Picolo, el que cerraba el grupo y les cuidaba las espaldas, y sin más agarró su cara con una mano desnuda al rojo vivo, de puro fuego. Vegeta y Trunks intentaron dar media vuelta, pero no pudieron frenar a tiempo cuando una nube de vapor ascendió, impidiéndoles ver más allá de lo que tenían en frente. Se salieron de la línea que seguían, emergiendo al cielo oscuro y lleno de cenizas que hacía imposible centrar la visión en algo concreto. El namekiano gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el ardor de las quemaduras en el rostro, atravesando la piel e inundando su nariz con un desagradable olor a quemado. Broly lo empujó contra la dura piedra volcánica y le hizo atravesar la pared, introduciéndose en el terreno del lago de lava que empezaba a crecer a los pies de la montaña. Picolo se revolvió, totalmente dolorido, intentando atinar a su rostro pero sin llegar a golpearle. Broly esquivaba los ataques con ligeros movimientos de cabeza. Esperó unos instantes. Los suficientes como para que la caballería llegara siguiendo el mismo camino que ellos, atravesando roca volcánica.

"¡Picolo!" Gohan rompió rocas y apartó de su camino las piedras que caían sobre su cabeza, yendo directo hacia él. El namekiano pudo ver cómo Broly sonreía e intentó, en balde, gritarle a su alumno que no se acercara. Al verse incapacitado para el habla con la gruesa mano apretándole la cara, empezó a enviar un impulso telepático, pero el guerrero legendario, que conocía más de lo que quería saber sobre la telepatía, supo adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Sin más, con su otra mano libre, le agarró las antenas.

"Comunica esto, gusano" dijo. Acto seguido se las arrancó de cuajo.

Al hacerlo, Picolo se quedó totalmente tenso, tieso. Sus ojos perdieron color y adquirieron una tonalidad blanquecina por encima de las pupilas. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y Broly lo soltó sobre la ardiente lava adivinando que sería incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento por el shock. Gohan no tardó en ir a por él, cayendo en picado, y cuando logró salvarlo de las ardientes llamas de la muerte, sintió el brutal empujón de su adversario sobre la espalda, clavándole el hombro en la columna para lanzarlo a ambos hacia las rocas. Gohan se estrelló de cara y cayó escupiendo sangre por la boca. Por suerte, pudo levitar y orientarse lo suficiente como para aterrizar de rodillas sobre una montaña de arena y cenizas, demasiado cercana a la lava para su gusto. Soltó a Picolo para mantenerse alerta, pero era imposible ver nada con las cenizas cubriéndolo todo.

Broly cayó sobre él con una mano por delante, agarrándolo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, estrellándolo contra gruesas y puntiagudas rocas antes de tirar de él hacia el lago de lava. Lo obligó a caer con una llave primitiva que Gohan no pudo contrarrestar por el aturdimiento de los golpes y lo arrodilló. Su gruesa mano empujó su cabeza contra la lava, pero Gohan reaccionó a tiempo y hundió los brazos entre las cenizas y las piedras, haciendo fuerza para que su cara no fuera enterrada entre el fuego.

El sudor y la sangre recorrían su rostro, evaporándose antes de llegar a la lava.

"Duele, ¿verdad? Demasiado caliente. Una temperatura muy superior a la que cualquier ser vivo puede aguantar" le informó Broly por la espalda, haciendo presión sobre su nuca. "Algo así te abre ampollas, te abrasa la piel y te mata de dolor por las quemaduras. No hay una muerte más dolorosa que la que causa el fuego" le aseguró. "Y lo sé por experiencia, ya que morí cuando tú me enviaste al sol, una maldita estrella con una temperatura cincuenta veces mayor a esta. Me alegra saber que vas a tener una muerte muy parecida, aunque no tan dolorosa como me gustaría" Broly pisoteó los dedos de su mano, y Gohan tembló cuando cedió lo suficiente como para que sus ojos lagrimearan de puro calor, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego por el resplandor. "Quizás si empiezas con algo más flojo lo soportes mejor" Broly introdujo su brazo libre en la lava hasta el codo, revolviendo y rebuscando en ella como si no fuera mucho más que aceite o leche. Cuando su mano emergió, un montón de rocas ardientes palpitaban en su mano, ascuas a las que poco les faltaba para derretirse. Las acercó a su cuello hasta que lo lamieron, hasta que Gohan emitió un grito desgarrado cuando sintió la piel arder. Las presionó cruelmente sobre su pecho y el olor a quemado y a azufre lo inundó todo.

Un corte horizontal sobre su mejilla hizo que Broly alzara la cabeza al cielo. En la oscuridad del mismo pudo ver la luz resplandeciente que Vegeta y Trunks emitían tras lanzar una lluvia de ráfagas de ki con la intención de alumbrar el lugar y atinarle, aunque lo hicieran a ciegas. Una de ellas rozó su rostro y lo cortó, pero no llegó a hacerle mucho más que un rasguño superficial.

"Bonita muestra de compañerismo. Delatan su posición para intentar ayudaros. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de Vegeta?" Entonces, solo tras oírlo gritar y perder fuerza, al borde del desmayo, lo soltó sobre las cenizas. Gohan cayó a peso muerto, pero tuvo el atino de apartar las ascuas en cuanto se vio libre. Su traje de batalla quedó destrozado, de un negro que se deshacía sobre la piel quemada de su portador. "No hagas travesuras. Volveré a por ti en cuanto pueda sentir los sesos de Vegeta entre mis dedos. Luego seguiremos comprobando tu aguante con las altas temperaturas"

Entonces Broly alzó el vuelo, pero lo hizo apoyándose sobre su pecho para mayor paliza. Gohan soportó sus casi cuatrocientos kilos de peso sobre sus heridas antes de que alzara el vuelo. Luego, con el cuerpo arrasado y consumido por el dolor y el cansancio, se quedó quieto, inerte.

Perdió la consciencia junto a Picolo, totalmente destrozados.

[...]

Vegeta, una vez más, analizó el panorama. Nada de lo que veía (o de lo que no veía) le gustaba, porque sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo con ellos desde que los boburrianos mataron a Goten esa mañana. Quizás Broly no estuviera compinchado con ellos, pero su forma de actuar era muy parecida a la que cualquier ser sin escrúpulos usaría. Y Vegeta lo sabía porque él mismo había usado esa estrategia antes de llegar a la Tierra.

"¿Crees que están bien?" cuestionó Trunks, nervioso.

"Trunks..." lo llamó su padre, con un tono extrañamente complaciente. "¿Quieres irte a casa?" el susodicho lo miró con una ceja alzada, pasmado ante la pregunta.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Nos está poniendo al límite, no quiere fallos. A Broly le da igual pelear contra uno o contra diez, pero en esta ocasión no es así" Trunks pestañeó, sin entender a qué venía la pregunta inicial. Cuando Vegeta se giró hacia él, todo seriedad, lo supo. "Viene a por mí, pero tú eres mi debilidad y él lo sabe. Antes intentará acabar contigo... y podría conseguirlo"

Pocas veces había visto a su padre con una expresión que no viajaba entre la dureza y la irritación. Solo en ocasiones contadas, y una de ellas fue veintitrés años atrás, cuando Boo amenazaba con destruirlos a todos y él decidió sacrificarse en una explosión suicida. El rostro de Trunks se puso lívido, y cuando padre e hijo cruzaron miradas de nuevo, Vegeta supo la respuesta sin necesidad de palabras.

"No me insultes, papá. Somos guerreros, y esto es una misión para proteger la Tierra. Sobreponte a tus sentimientos de padre y céntrate" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara de Vegeta. "No te preocupes. Haré que te sientas orgulloso" Vegeta no dijo nada, aunque ya tenía un sentimiento que le hinchaba el pecho. Él se sentía orgulloso, y aunque había tenido un momento de ansiedad, se obligó a controlarse. _No hay lugar para los errores_, se dijo a sí mismo. Tampoco lo había para el orgullo. "Aquí viene" entre las cenizas, la figura fornida se agitaba para volar hasta ellos. Ambos recularon y adquirieron una pose reconocida.

"El hombro" decidió el mayor, y de forma automática Trunks clavó los ojos en el punto exacto.

Broly oyó el grito emitido por ambos haciendo eco entre las paredes rocosas del volcán. El _Final flash _le sonó a un ataque poderoso, pero no se detuvo por ello. Notaba la herida de su estómago cada vez más abierta, causándole un dolor que empezaba a irritarle y a molestarle de verdad. Además, sus reflejos empezaban a fallar a causa de la hemorragia, lo que le estaba ocasionando algo que nunca le había pasado.

Se estaba cansando.

Por eso no pudo esquivar el ataque. El _Final flash_ realizado por padre e hijo lo alumbró todo y cruzó el espacio en cuestión de microsegundos. Fue rápido y letal, y para cuando Broly se dio cuenta de que le había alcanzado, ya había perdido vuelo y equilibrio. Se estrelló contra una de las paredes y se colgó de las rocas con un solo brazo. Observó el otro, su hombro ennegrecido y sangrante por el golpe.

Otra hemorragia. O se daba prisa o podría tener serios problemas.

"¿Le hemos dado?" preguntó Trunks.

"Poco importa. No hay un ataque tan poderoso como para borrarlo del mapa" el menor, entones, alzó los brazos hacia él. Vegeta sintió su mano derecha cosquillear, cada vez más pesada. "No servirá de nada. Picolo y Gohan no han podido dármelo todo"

"Dos siempre serán mejor que uno, papá" Vegeta supo que estaba pensando en Goten mientras esas palabras salían de su boca, pero no era momento de sentimentalismos. Trunks no tardó demasiado en darle todo lo que tenía, porque en realidad no tenía mucho que dar después de aquel ataque. Suspiró cuando acabó, agotado, con apenas ki suficiente como para mantener la capacidad de vuelo. "Haz un buen uso de él" y él tuvo claro que lo haría.

Oyeron entonces los atronadores pasos de Broly ascendiendo hacia ellos. Se centraron en la pared rocosa, donde las piedras saltaban mientras lo veían ascender corriendo hacia ellos como si estuviera en el suelo, con el rostro compungido y poco dispuesto a permitir errores esta vez. El guerrero legendario saltó contra ellos y los placó con una velocidad bárbara, enviándolos directos contra las rocas, aplastándolos contra ellas con su propio peso. Vegeta supo por ese movimiento tan rudo que Broly estaba más colérico de lo que ya lo había estado, deseoso de acabar con eso de una buena vez. Trunks, a su lado, intentó liberarse abrazo, pero no lo logró, ahogándose contra la pared. Entonces el guerrero lo soltó de improviso para utilizar el puño contra Vegeta, regalándole una serie de certeros golpes directos al estómago y a la mandíbula. El príncipe lo soportó a duras penas antes de darse cuenta de que Broly se estaba ralentizando.

La certeza lo golpeó en forma de esperanza. Estaba herido, y también cansado.

Aprovechó para bloquear sus movimientos, para hacer frente a sus gruesos músculos posicionando los antebrazos a ellos, contrarrestando sus ataques al fin. Hubo un momento en el que incluso pudo agarrarlo por los hombros, presionar el herido y patear su barriga con las rodillas. Consiguió cambiar las tornas, posicionarse encima de él y acorralarlo contra las rocas.

"¡Te voy a enseñar yo a ti a destruir un planeta, jodido genocida!" hubo un momento de auténtico placer. Un momento en el que el puño de Vegeta se enganchó contra su mandíbula y Broly giró la cara escupiendo sangre. No era invencible. No era ni un dios ni una leyenda. Solo era un guerrero que había nacido extrañamente poderoso. Un guerrero que moriría allí y ahora.

O eso creía.

La sangre se escurría por su estómago, caliente y húmeda, pegándose a sus pantalones. Lo sabía. Había que acabar ya, y por eso no permitió que Vegeta le atizara ni un solo golpe más. Agarró su puño cuando lo dirigió nuevamente hacia su mandíbula, alzó la pierna y se lo quitó de encima de una patada en plenas costillas. Luego fue a por él y los dos se enzarzaron en una guerra de crudos golpes mientras volaban a toda velocidad entre los confines de los terrenos del volcán, atravesando rocas por la fuerza empleada, cada uno tan enfrascado en su enemigo que ni siquiera se fijaban en hacia donde se dirigían. Ya no había lugar para las estrategias, solo para los golpes primitivos y furiosos.

En su vuelo alocado, ambos se vieron interceptados por el montón de escombros que cayeron sobre sus cabezas cuando reventaron una de las cimas y se vieron entre la lluvia de piedras. Una enorme y tosca roca cayó sobre ellos y los desestabilizó. Los dos cayeron en picado y chocaron contra suelo volcánico, al rojo vivo, rodeado de un río de lava que descendía por la montaña, rodeándolos a ambos. Dieron vueltas sobre el suelo y clavaron las manos, ensangrentadas, para no caer al río. Los dos, a varios metros de distancia, se miraron con pura rabia en los ojos antes de levantarse nuevamente y correr hacia el otro. Hubo un choque que levantó arena y cenizas, pero aunque Vegeta pudo controlarlo durante algunos segundos, fue la brutalidad de Broly la que acabó ganando cuando utilizó la rodilla para golpear la cadera del saiyan y empujarlo contra el suelo.

No había tiempo para jugar más. Broly se le echó encima y cerró las manos alrededor de su cuello, dispuesto a ahogarlo para, posteriormente, rompérselo. Vegeta se revolvió, lo golpeó en un amasijo de patadas y puños, cargó energía y un aura dorada brilló a su alrededor, haciendo temblar el suelo, pero el guerrero legendario no pensaba dejarlo escapar, no esa vez.

"Cuando estés en el infierno, dile a tu padre que soy yo quien te envía. Yo prevalezco y tú mueres, ¡cómo siempre debió ser!" y entonces apretó hasta que los ojos del príncipe se tornaron rojos por la asfixia, hasta que su cuello estuvo a punto de ceder entre sus manos. "¡Es hora de volver a los inicios, de volver a la jerarquía donde el más fuerte sobrevive y el más débil perece! ¡ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS!"

Hasta que una mano ajena atacó el hombro de Broly y lo atravesó de parte a parte, provocándole un dolor atroz. Giró la cabeza y aflojó el agarre, dejándole respirar. Sus ojos blancos se encontraron con los decididos de Trunks, con su mano empapada en sangre después del ataque, brillando en un furioso tono verde. Estaba agotado, pero incluso el más débil podía hacer auténtico daño en un punto concreto, y eso hizo. Por desgracia, no podría volver a repetirlo. Broly agitó el brazo hacia atrás, contra él, y Trunks pudo apartarse lo justo, pero no lo necesario. Sintió el roce de los dedos del guerrero sobre su cuello y ahí se quedó, siendo observado por los dos. Broly dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción. La expresión de Vegeta se descompuso.

Trunks no tardó en darse cuenta de que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro cuando las piernas le fallaron y cayó con la mano sobre la clavícula, justo bajo la nuez. El lugar donde un tajo de tamaño considerable había sido abierto. Tosió, se llevó las manos al cuello y trató, vanamente, de detener la hemorragia que empezaba a descender por su pecho. Cayó al suelo boca arriba, agitándose en busca de oxígeno, ahogándose y desangrándose lentamente.

"¡NO!" Vegeta estrelló su frente contra su barbilla para quitárselo de encima, y aunque Broly reculó, no permitió que corriera hacia Trunks. Lo agarró por los tobillos y sacudió su cuerpo estrellándolo contra el suelo bestialmente, como un trapo sucio al que se le intentaba quitar el polvo.

"¡Me tienes harto!" gritó, y acto seguido lo soltó para, inmediatamente después, posicionarse sobre él pisando sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo. Se miraron, Broly desde arriba y él desde abajo. "¡Seguimos teniendo cuestiones pendientes!"

"¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡SUÉLTAME!"

"¿Por qué debería? ¿Porque tu hijo se muere? A tu padre no le importó que el mío suplicara por mi vida. ¿Por qué debería tener yo compasión por la vida del tuyo?" Vegeta no intentó contradecir lo que decía ni hacerlo entrar en razón. No tenía nada que decir al respecto, porque sabía que tenía todo el derecho del universo a reclamar por lo que le habían hecho. Lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba. A varios metros de él podía oír la respiración errática de Trunks, ver el tono pálido que empezaba a adquirir, el dolor grabado en su cara. "Crees que mereces la pena porque llegaste aquí y te salvaste, porque creaste una familia y no tuviste que volver al pútrido basurero del que saliste. Crees que la mereces porque eres un príncipe, pero la verdad es que no mereces nada. Has hecho muchas cosas, demasiadas. No creas que por llegar aquí y defender a esta patética raza de seres inferiores puedes compensar cuántos planetas has destruido, a cuántos has liquidado, a cuántos guerreros has dejado atrás. Solo has tenido un poco de suerte... pero no eres mejor que yo"

"¿Por eso haces todo esto?" gritó Vegeta desde abajo, sin apartar la vista de Trunks. "¿Vienes a castigarme por mis errores?"

"No seas cínico. Lo hago porque te odio. Lo hago porque, de no ser por ti, yo no habría vagado por el espacio durante años. Lo hago porque eres uno de los hombres que me limita y me impide vivir como yo quiero y con quien quiero. Lo hago, en definitiva, porque puedo y porque quiero" Broly apartó el pie que mantenía presa la muñeca de Vegeta y este intentó levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo que su cabeza revotara contra el suelo. Descendió por su cuerpo aprovechando el aturdimiento, agarró su pierna y, alzando el puño, golpeó su fémur haciéndolo caer sobre él, como un martillo golpeando un clavo. Vegeta gritó con todas sus fuerzas con los golpes recibido y, cuando Broly finalizó de martirizarlo, se encogió sobre sí mismo, llevando las manos al hueso fracturado. Se revolvió apretando los dientes.

"¡Maldito sádico!"

"Quédate ahí y observa. Si no miras, te arrancaré los párpados para asegurarme de que puedas ver el color de las entrañas de tu hijo" Broly se alejó, y eso, lejos de consolarle, solo consiguió que Vegeta entrara en pánico al ver cómo se acercaba al cuerpo de Trunks a paso lento. El príncipe se levantó. El fémur pareció astillarse cuando posó la pierna sobre el suelo y cayó torpemente, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Broly agarró a Trunks por lo que quedaba de su camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse. El muchacho se tambaleó, arrastrando los pies, incapaz de hacer un mínimo movimiento para defenderse con las manos en su cuello. "También lo hago porque pegaste a tu hija. La hiciste llorar con mucha fuerza durante mucho tiempo, y un buen padre no haría eso."

Vegeta se quedó callado durante segundos que parecieron eternos. Se levantó una vez más, cojeando, alzándose sobre el suelo, levitando. Negó con la cabeza antes de preguntarse cómo demonios sabía él algo así, cómo se atrevía a usarlo en su contra. Aunque lo hubiera averiguado de alguna manera, no tenía ningún sentido sacar ese tema a colación.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Broly se encogió de hombros. Un hilo de sangre descendió por su boca cuando sonrió otra vez.

"Nunca lo adivinarías, pero en cualquier caso no te estás preocupando por el hijo correcto ahora" la boca de Vegeta se secó cuando Broly asomó el cuerpo de Trunks al borde del abismo, sobre el río de lava que pasaba a varios metros de distancia bajo el lugar donde se encontraban. "Tu padre ni siquiera se manchó las manos cuando me condenó. Envió a un guerrero cualquiera a matarme, así que será un cualquiera, un desterrado, el que acabe con tu hijo también" el príncipe abrió la boca para exigir que no lo hiciera. Quizás incluso lo pidiera, o tal vez una súplica que apuñalara su orgullo emergiera de su boca. No podía controlar las palabras en una situación como esa, cuando el cerebro parecía bloqueado. Bajo su mirada, Trunks estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, colgando del abismo, casi totalmente inconsciente.

Vegeta abrió la boca para hablar, pero Broly era de esa clase, la de los auténticos villanos. La clase de monstruos que no hablaban para aumentar la tensión a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. La clase de demonios que, simplemente, actuaban y no daban tiempo a replicar.

De modo que, antes de que Vegeta pudiera articular palabra, Broly soltó a Trunks en el abismo. Su cuerpo cayó a peso muerto hasta desaparecer de la vista de su padre.

No alzó el vuelo, y fue imposible detectar su ki.

Broly no le detuvo cuando voló hasta situarse sobre el río de lava, ignorando la pierna rota y su dolor. Le vio descender, acercándose más de lo que el cuerpo de un saiyan normal podía soportar, buscándolo sin encontrarlo. Era normal. El cuerpo de alguien no ignífugo se deshacía en cuestión de segundos cuando se hundía en un río de puro fuego, y sin duda eso era lo que había ocurrido con Trunks. El guerrero legendario entreabrió la boca mientras se limpiaba la sangre que todavía recorría su labio inferior, observando sin mucho interés los movimientos erráticos del príncipe.

Suspiró larga y pesadamente, sintiendo un alivio apaciguador recorriéndole el pecho al ser testigo del sufrimiento ajeno. Concretamente, de _ese _sufrimiento que contrarrestaba el suyo. Se estaba vengando, al fin, de todo aquello que había vivido, de los que había dejado atrás en el proceso.

Y no había hecho más que empezar.

Incluso podía sentir la desesperación del príncipe, su odio, su rabia, su dolor. No había rastro de su orgullo en ese momento, solo tortura y martirio. Pero, a pesar de la incuestionable falta de peso en su pecho, haciéndose mucho más ligero tras oír un grito que rasgaba cuerdas vocales y dejaba sin aire los pulmones, haciendo eco en aquella montaña infernal, Broly no sonrió. No esa vez. El grito de un padre que acababa de perder a su hijo, para siempre.

"Todavía quedan tres" se dijo a sí mismo. Y Broly dio media vuelta dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado. Pero para su desgracia, había cometido un error. Un error que él nunca debería cometer. Un error que le costaría caro.

Había subestimado la ira de un padre sin hijo, la peor rabia que podía existir. Y eso, sumado a la táctica que había usado en el volcán, intentando desorientarlos por la escasa visión y la incapacidad de captar el ki, se volvió en su contra.

Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó el rugido de una tormenta eléctrica que no estaba allí hacía segundos atrás. Solo se movió cuando la ceniza que cubría la tierra ascendió del suelo, flotando, como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido. Solo se percató de que estaba en serios apuros cuando el resplandor acabó con la oscuridad que reinaba en la montaña para deslumbrarle. Luego, al girarse, lo que notó fue cómo era lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza abrumadora, sin poder evitarlo, y solo cuando volaba contra las montañas a una velocidad difícil de seguir para el ojo humano pudo notar la mejilla ardiendo de puro dolor por el tremendo puñetazo recibido.

Chocó contra las rocas y dio un par de vueltas antes de lograr situarse y volver a levantarse, cosa que no duró mucho. Ni siquiera pudo predecir de dónde procedían los golpes. Solo pudo apreciar que estaba atrapado en un círculo de impredecibles ataques, y todos le golpeaban por un lado o por otro. Un codo clavándose en su pecho, una patada contra su costado, una rodilla contra su barbilla, un golpe en el tobillo que lo desestabilizó, un puño hundiéndose en su estómago y profundizando todavía más en la herida, enviándolo al suelo, abriendo un cráter con solo estrellarlo contra él.

Broly sacudió la cabeza, aturdido pero furioso. Nunca le habían golpeado así, con tanta velocidad y con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera podía seguir los movimientos con la mirada, pero sabía que era Vegeta el que le golpeaba. Su fuerza parecía haberse triplicado al igual que su rapidez, pero reconocería esa precisión y técnica en cualquier parte. Un grito grave emergió de su boca y Broly concentró energía para, poco después, dejarla ir con una ráfagas de luces verdosas que salieron despedidas en toda direcciones, provocando grandes explosiones. Varias de ellas volaron hacia un punto en el cielo y fueron devueltas de inmediato con simples movimientos de muñeca. Allí estaba, entre las nubes. Su aura dorada extrañamente brillante y poderosa lo descubría, y Broly cargó ki en su mano, esta vez dispuesto a acabar con todo aunque borrara del mapa medio planeta para ello.

"¡Desaparece de una vez!" gritó, y lanzó un _omega blaster _con toda la energía que le quedaba, la suficiente como para destruirlo todo y mandarle a la estratosfera.

Lo que no esperaba era que Vegeta le hiciera frente con un ataque de ki resplandeciente y atronador, como el refulgir de un rayo. Ambos ataques colisionaron y todo se volvió entre verde y dorado, levando la tierra, acabando con toda vida que los rodeara. Extrañamente, ambos parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones.

No muy lejos de allí, Bulma gritó cuando la onda expansiva desequilibró su nave e hizo explotar un motor. Asustada, intentó recuperar el control de los motores antes de que Goku, prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir, le diera una patada a la puerta del copiloto, cogiera a Bulma arrancándole el cinturón de seguridad y saliera de allí con ella en brazos.

A Broly le costaba creer que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerle frente. Se lo podía esperar de Kakarotto, pero no de Vegeta, el hombre que tanto le había decepcionado cuando se mantuvo alejado del combate al verlo transformado por primera vez, demasiado asustado como para atacar o acercarse. Había oído hablar mucho de él en boca de su padre. Paragus no escatimaba en esfuerzos a la hora de intentar que su hijo odiara a los que lo habían desterrado con toda su fuerza, y lo había conseguido. Pero cuando vio a Vegeta... cuando lo vio de verdad sin esa maldita diadema atada a su cabeza, supo que no era un hombre que mereciera la pena. Ahora podía decir con seguridad que el hombre que estaba intentando liquidarle era digno de mención, demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Era el auténtico rey de Vegetasei.

Broly sintió las palmas de sus manos arder, el sudor recorriendo su rostro de guerrero legendario por primera vez. Hizo un gran esfuerzo al verse asediado y lanzó tantas ráfagas de ki como le permitió su cuerpo, aumentando su poder de forma constante e ilimitada. Hubo un instante en el que el verde ganó terreno al dorado. La tierra se levantó, hundiéndose alrededor del cuerpo de Broly, pero él siguió ganando fuerza y poder que no dudaba en expulsar. Daba igual lo que hiciera Vegeta. Él nunca perdería fuerza, solo podía ganarla de manera ilimitada y su cuerpo nunca se cansaría de canalizarla hacia fuera.

El problema era que su cuerpo ya estaba herido. Demasiado.

Broly sintió que se asfixiaba, que perdía intensidad y que le costaba mantener los brazos en alto. Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza abrumadora contra sus orejas, su garganta y su pecho. Entonces, al bajar la mirada y ver el pequeño charco de sangre que se estaba formando por su hombro atravesado y su estómago cada más abierto, supo que por mucho ki ilimitado que tuviera, su cuerpo era vulnerable. Y sin un cuerpo sano no podía canalizar nada. Acabó hincando una rodilla en el suelo, soportándolo a duras penas mientras se desangraba por el esfuerzo.

_No pudo perder, no puedo perder, ¡no puedo perder!_

Pero cuando alzó la cabeza y vislumbró a Vegeta a través de tanta luz, por fin, esas esperanzas se desvanecieron. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, la primera vez que veía un cambio semejante. Su rostro era grave y letal, con un permanente ceño fruncido que no daba segundas oportunidades. Su aura resplandecía sobre la musculatura, mucho más pronunciada de lo que ya lo era, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el pelo. Había crecido, puntiagudo y dorado hasta las rodillas.

Y lo estaba atacando... con una sola mano, la izquierda.

Y fue entonces cuando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Broly observó cómo Vegeta alzaba el brazo derecho y lo extendía hacia él en una última muestra de desorbitado poder. No solo la energía de un súper saiyan de nivel tres emergió de sus manos, sino también la energía que Trunks le había regalado y lo que había obtenido de Picolo y Gohan.

El rey de los saiyans, con un título ahora más que merecido, dejó salir todo cuanto tenía en un ataque letal que Broly no pudo detener, en parte, por la gravedad de sus heridas que le impedían aumentar poder y defenderse correctamente. El dorado se tragó la luz verde, deshaciéndola al instante, y Broly fue absorbido por él. Su cuerpo no resistió el empuje. Al igual que el sistema de montañas rocosas y volcanes, desapareció en una explosión que solo podía describirse como colosal.

Solo Vegeta quedó en pie.

El resto fue reducido a cenizas.

[...]

Las miradas de los supervivientes de Ciudad Satán se mantuvieron en el cielo para contemplar el inmenso impacto de las dos energías que intentaban tragarse la una a la otra a lo lejos. Verde y dorado. Si no fuera porque tenía pinta de peligrosa, hubieran adorado ese resplandor casi divino. Unos ojos concretos, abriéndose después de un largo rato de descanso, se centraron en la visión lejana. Las pupilas de Bra se dilataron cuando la joven logró recomponerse y despertar de su atontamiento. Se levantó del suelo, sorprendida de no sentir ningún tipo de dolor y de tener las heridas cerradas. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era a quién pertenecían esas dos luces que llegaban hasta allí.

Analizó el escenario de batalla. Reconoció la lava que parecía inundar todo el paisaje volviéndolo algo maquiavélico y digo de temer. La muchacha se levantó del suelo, se tambaleó, mareada, antes de suspirar profundamente para restablecer su autocontrol. Sin embargo, cuando vio cómo la luz dorada se comía el terreno de la verdosa hasta reducirla a la nada, haciéndola desaparecer y arrastrando consigo más de la mitad de la formación montañosa, no pudo esperar más a recuperarse. Totalmente angustiada, alzó el vuelo e inició una carrera tan rápida como la poca sangre que había quedado en sus venas se lo permitió.

"Broly, no... ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" y pensando en un millón de cosas, temiendo a todas ellas, Bra fue directa hacia allí.

[...]

Las cenizas volaban guiadas por los fuertes vientos del inestable ambiente. Los desprendimientos de tierra se volvieron constantes en cuanto la batalla hubo acabado. A pesar de que todo había pasado, el cielo seguía estando oscuro y lúgubre, y el fuego consumía grandes porciones de la arboleda que rodeaban a las montañas. Aquello era un completo caos.

En medio de ese caos, Vegeta aterrizó y cayó, arrodillado. El cerebro palpitando contra su cráneo, incapaz de cerrar las manos por culpa de las quemaduras que había en las palmas, los guantes tan destrozados que se deshicieron entre sus dedos. No intentó levantarse, pero aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, la pierna destrozada se lo hubiera impedido. Lo que sí hizo, por inercia, fue llevar una mano a la carga que había tras su cabeza, al grueso pelo que brillaba y caía hasta el suelo. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, no pudo aguantar más la transformación y, con un gruñido de dolor, esta se desvaneció. Todo el tremendo poder se esfumó, y con él, su determinación y entrega también lo hizo. Aunque intentaba pensar, solo algo vago llegaba hasta su cerebro. Una única verdad de la que Gohan le había hecho partícipe cuando lograron alejarse de Broly para cargar energía antes de que toda esa locura empezara.

_La bola de cuatro estrellas se ha roto. No podemos revivir a nadie, y no sé si podremos hacerlo en un futuro próximo, así que id con cuidado. Nada de hacerse el héroe. No podemos permitirnos más... más muertes. _

Gohan había estado a punto de llorar cuando lo mencionó, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su hermano. No podían revivir a nadie, y quizás no podrían hacerlo nunca. Eso, por supuesto, incluía a Trunks.

"¡Vegeta!" la voz de Gohan lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. A su espalda, el híbrido aterrizó con la respiración atorada, señal de su cansancio. De no ser por los estruendos y el dolor de las quemaduras, nunca habría salido de su inconsciencia. "¿Lo has hecho? ¿Está... está muerto?"

El hombre tardó largos segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz era ronca, pero de alguna manera suave, como la de un animal dócil.

"Sí" fue su única respuesta. Gohan vio, contrariado, cómo se llevaba los dedos de la mano al puente de la nariz y agachaba la cabeza, ocultándola de su vista.

"Lo has logrado. Te has transformado" comentó, señalando lo obvio. Aunque no había podido sentir el ki de Vegeta por las nubes, había visto la intensa batalla que habían tenido desde lejos. Solo un súper saiyan de nivel 3 podría hacerle frente a aquella bestia y salir con vida. A pesar de ello, el príncipe no parecía para nada contento. De no ser porque se trataba de la persona más orgullosa que conocía, con un carácter digno de temer, juraría que estaba emocionado por la manera en la que se doblaba y por el leve gorjeo que emergió de su garganta. "¿Es que no estás contento?"

No lo estaba. Juraría que había escuchado un sollozo.

Y entonces, furioso, se volvió hacia él con ojos rojos y brillantes, en los límites de la paciencia y el dolor, lloroso por la pérdida.

"¿¡Tengo pinta de estar contento!? Han matado a... "

A nadie. Aparentemente no habían matado a nadie, porque el cuerpo de Trunks estaba siendo sujeto por los fuertes brazos de Gohan, sostenido en el aire frente a sus incrédulos ojos, entero, sin una quemadura ni una señal de la herida que atenazaba su cuello momentos atrás. Gohan sonreía con amabilidad cuando posó a su hijo inconsciente sobre el suelo. El príncipe se agitó, alzándose para ir hacia allí, levitando.

"Siento no haberos ayudado. Picolo y yo perdimos la consciencia cuando Broly nos atrapó. Me desperté poco después, pero Picolo no, y tuve que alejar su cuerpo de allí para que no sufriera daños. Luego fui a por vosotros y vi a Trunks a punto de caer sobre el río de lava. Por suerte, llegué a tiempo para agarrarlo y apartarlo del peligro, pero me entretuve intentando detener la hemorragia hasta que se tragó la última semilla senzu. Ahora está bien. Creo que no tardará en despertar."

Vegeta deseó que Gohan callara y desapareciera, porque algo extraño se estaba extendiendo por su pecho y fue incapaz de controlarlo. Tocó el pelo de Trunks, pero apenas pudo sentir su tacto por las quemaduras de sus manos. Colocó los dedos sobre su mejilla y la recorrió hasta llegar a su cuello. El pulso era constante y potente, como el de un recién nacido. Estaba vivo... y Vegeta no pudo controlarse, desbordado, porque por un momento él había muerto junto a Trunks. No tenía ni idea de que albergara tales sentimientos, aquellos en los que pocas veces reparaba, pero lo atraparon con tanta intensidad que fue incapaz de esquivarlos.

"Mierda..." musitó. Su frente dio contra el pecho de Trunks, hundiéndose en su propia debilidad. "¡Mierda!" sollozó.

_ Oh, Dios... _Gohan no dijo nada porque él mismo empezaba a sentirse ahogado en su propia angustia. Tuvo unas intensas ganas de llorar cuando vio, al hombre más orgulloso y fuerte del mundo, hacerlo. Llorar por nada, o quizás por todo. Llorar por Goten, su hermano/hijo, o llorar por las palizas recibidas. Llorar por las quemaduras que lo estaban matando de dolor, o llorar por las emociones reprimidas. _Ya no recordaba lo que era ser un guerrero. Es tan difícil... _

Los dos habían alcanzado el límite de todo aquel día 195.

"¡Allí están! ¡Allí, allí! ¿Estás ciego? ¡Míralos!" Vegeta estaba tan tocado por las emociones, tan débil emocional, psicológica y físicamente, que cuando oyó la voz de Bulma sacudió la cabeza, ignorándola, pensando que se trataba de una ilusión por la reciente necesidad de ella. Pero estaba lejos de serlo.

"¡Bulma, vas a hacernos caer!" oyó gritar también a Kakarotto. Alzó la cabeza, y Gohan, rápidamente, dio media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas de la mirada de su padre. Le había fallado. Se suponía que él era el hermano mayor y debía cuidar del pequeño, y había fallado. No podía mirarle a la cara sin recordar las palabras exactas que le dijo al volar hacia Ciudad Satán aquella mañana.

_Solo serías un estorbo._

_ Idiota. Estúpido Gohan, eres idiota y un maldito fracaso. _

"¿Bulma?" la voz de Vegeta sonó aguda cuando vio, entre las cenizas, la figura de Kakarotto aterrizando. Cuando vio a su mujer liberándose de los brazos que la sostenían en el aire para correr hacia él a toda velocidad. El príncipe solo atinó a llevarse un brazo a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas, avergonzado. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no vinieras!" le recriminó, pero Bulma no le hizo el menor caso. Hundió las rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó sobre Trunks, tomándole el pulso con manos temblorosos. Cuando lo detectó y pudo suspirar tranquila, se volvió hacia él, recelosa.

"¿Y desde cuándo yo te hago caso?" le retó. Aunque a Vegeta le hubiera gustado responder con un comentario mordaz, no se le ocurría ninguno. Estaba en blanco. "Trunks está bien, ¿verdad?"

"Dale unos minutos"

"¿Dónde está Bra?" Vegeta la miró. Sus labios se entreabrieron y una maldición escapó de su boca al recordar el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su hija cuando la dejó lejos del peligro. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero el fémur fracturado no le dejó dar ni un paso antes de que Bulma lo agarrara para que no se precipitara contra el suelo. Lo sostuvo, con los brazos atenazados contra su duro pecho.

"No te sobre esfuerces. Ya has hecho mucho por hoy."

Goku fue testigo de la escena y de todo lo demás. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar, pero lo bastante cerca como para oír cada palabra en boca de Bulma. No le hizo falta escucharla mientras se hundían en brazos del otro.

Broly estaba muerto. No había ni rastro de los boburrianos. Todos estaban sanos y salvos. Vegeta había alcanzado el nivel que a él tanto le costó perfeccionar, al que ya no podía aspirar. Los había salvado a todos y lo había superado en todos los aspectos.

La Tierra tenía un nuevo héroe y él ya no pintaba nada allí.

"Papá..." musitó Gohan cuando vio a su padre alzando el vuelo con una expresión derrotada que jamás le había visto. Resignada, pero sobre todo triste, muy, muy triste. No fue tras él porque sabía que quería estar solo. Lo necesitaba para asimilar su nuevo papel como secundario, o quizás incluso como terciario, porque ahora estaba muy por debajo del nivel de todos ellos.

Mentiría si sonriera como siempre y dijera que todo estaba bien cuando su orgullo de guerrero se estaba cayendo a trozos, cuando su pasión por la batalla había sido aplacada por las circunstancia, convirtiéndolo en alguien prescindible.

_Así que esto es lo que sentía Vegeta. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estaba de mal humor. _

Goku apretó los dientes mientras se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad. Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes como para reprimirlas, y necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde poder desahogarlas. Pero no llegó a ese lugar. No pudo sentir el ki, pero pudo sentir sus pensamientos en su cabeza y se detuvo en el aire, mortalmente pálido.

_No puede ser. _

Había tomado por cierta una suposición que todavía podía corregirse: la Tierra necesitaba a Son Goku, y siempre lo haría.

"Vayamos a por los demás y larguémonos de aquí" atinó a decir Vegeta. Bulma rompió el abrazo y asintió. Gohan, muy consciente de que era el único que albergaba algo de fuerza en los brazos después de aquella paliza, se agachó frente a Trunks y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. El joven emitió un quejido, señal de que empezaba a despertar.

"Sabía que algún día te transformarías en súper saiyan de nivel 3 y romperías el culo de alguien muy fuerte" comentó Bulma con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Por supuesto que iba a transformarme, mujer. ¿Lo has dudado en algún momento?" aseguró en un arrebato de vanidad.

"¿Era muy fuerte el enemigo? Me hubiera gustado verlo"

"No. Mejor no"

"Pero estoy intrigada, Vegeta. ¿Cómo era? ¿Tan fuerte como para llegar a este extremo? ¿Más que Boo? ¡Maldita sea! Si hubiera llegado un poco antes podría haberlo visto" Vegeta sonrió con socarronería mientras, una vez más, hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie apoyándose sobre el hombro de su mujer. Cojeó, dolido, pero no había nada que deseara más que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba descansar durante una semana al menos. Después de semejante pelea contra Broly se sentía capaz de destruir a cualquier boburriano que se le pusiera por delante tras un tiempo de descanso.

Pero todavía quedaba para que ese momento llegara. Demasiado.

Una voz sin un ápice de alegría o compasión, autoritaria y grave, amenazadora en grado sumo, impidió que siguieran avanzando para volver a casa.

"Todavía estás a tiempo de verlo, humana"

Vegeta y Gohan contuvieron el aliento. Sus corazones iniciaron un ritmo frenético cuando se giraron para corroborar la presencia del que, con gran error, habían dado por muerto. Sintieron los latidos contra las sienes, acallando cualquier sonido que les impidiera captar lo que no deseaban sentir. Hubo algo en sus movimientos y en sus reacciones. Algo que quedó grabado en sus cuerpos temblorosos, alerta: pánico. Pánico al ver el enorme cuerpo del guerrero legendario sobrevolando sus cabezas, frente a ellos, con cada parte de su cuerpo rasguñada y herida, pero vivo y, aparentemente, en un estado físico que no incluía la gravedad. Descendió ante sus rostros perturbados por la escena, ante el terror que incitaba su blanca y oscura mirada.

"No..." musitó Vegeta, incrédulo, desesperado. "¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿CÓMO?" preguntó, y Broly dejó ver una leve sonrisa.

"Puede que tú seas un príncipe, y puede que ahora puedas transformarte en alguien digno de temer, pero yo tengo un poder que viene de las leyendas. ¡Todo yo _es_ una leyenda viviente y tú, junto a tu patética familia, sois historia!" Broly recargó una mano hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito más similar al de una bestia que al de un humano. Con toda la intención de acabar lo que había empezado, empezó a carga una enorme bola de energía verde con su ki ilimitado. La luz lo alumbró todo.

Esta vez no habría resistencia.

La reacción de Vegeta fue inmediata. Sabía que no había modo de escapar de eso, no esa vez. Sabía que estaba muerto y que, además, no podría ser revivido. Se quedaría en el infierno para siempre, sin posibilidad de huida. Pero saber eso con certeza no le impidió actuar.

Empujó a Bulma lejos de sí, tan fuerte que la mujer cayó al suelo a varios metros de él.

"¡VETE!" le ordenó. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, pero no se movió, demasiado impactada. "¡LÁRGATE! ¡LARGAOS TODOS DE AQUÍ, AHORA!" exigió, no solo a ella, sino también a Gohan con un Trunks apoyado sobre él. Un Trunks que abrió los ojos en ese momento, todavía aturdido, pero despierto por los gritos. "¡BULMA!" gritó, y ella se levantó.

Lloraba con fuerza porque estaba aterrada, porque sabía que moriría si no se iba de allí en ese momento, porque el aura del monstruo que amenazaba con destruir su mundo le provocaba pavor. Pero por mucho miedo que tuviera, no huyó. Corrió hasta Vegeta y sin que él pudiera replicárselo por la sorpresa, se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Gohan observó la escena con la boca abierta. Quiso ir hasta ellos para apartarlos del peligro a pesar de saber que no podría hacerlo, no a esa distancia, no a tiempo. El inesperado empujón que le dio Trunks cuando se despertó del trance lo apartó y le impidió agarrarlo antes de que hiciera una locura.

"¡Trunks, no!"

Pero ya era tarde. Se precipitó hacia la figura de sus padres con un único pensamiento en mente, con la imagen de Vegeta abrazándolo antes de noquearle para hacerse explotar a sí mismo frente al enemigo, con los recuerdos distorsionados de su padre admitiendo que lo quería y que lamentaba no haberlo abrazado todo cuanto debería haberlo hecho. Recuerdos que no pensaba volver a revivir.

_¡No volverás a sacrificarte, no solo!_

Y esta vez fue él el que lo abrazó por última vez, rodeando a sus padres con sus fuertes brazos, uniéndose los dos en torno a Vegeta para aceptar el destino junto a él. Intentó apartarlos de sí, los llamó por sus nombres para que lo soltaran, pero ni Bulma ni Trunks cedieron, ni siquiera ante un suplicante _por favor_. Así que Vegeta los aceptó, los cubrió cuanto pudo con su cuerpo a sabiendas que de nada serviría y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La luz verde pareció tragárselos cuando la energía salió disparada hacia ellos. El _omega blaster _definitivo para hacerlos desaparecer para siempre. Rápido y mortal, lanzado como si fuera una simple pelota de beisbol. Las facciones de Broly se iluminaron por el resplandor, emocionado por presenciar el fin de Vegeta de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, esa alegría desapareció pronto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue testigo de cómo, de la nada, el cuerpo de otra persona se interponía en el camino de su ataque, materializándose frente a la familia Brief. Broly hizo un brusco movimiento, estirando el brazo hacia arriba y la bola se desvió hacia el mismo lugar al que apuntó. Se perdió en el cielo y allí, lejos, explotó en un sin fin de tonalidades que alumbraron el oscuro cielo por encima de las cenizas, que parecieron prenderse nuevamente por la luz, cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Ante la retirada de la muerte para su familia, Vegeta abrió los ojos muy despacio, temiendo que Broly solo estuviera jugando con ellos y ahora sí fuera a matar. Se centró en lo que tenía delante, en la sombra de la persona que se había interpuesto entre ellos y la trayectoria del ataque. Su pelo azul se agitó frente a sus narices, tan brillante como el de su madre.

"¡Bra!" la llamó. Trunks y Bulma, sobrecogidos por el grito, alzaron la cabeza hacia el último miembro de su pequeña familia. De espaldas a ellos, la más pequeña de los cuatro encaraba sin un ápice de temor al guerrero que había intentado acabar con sus vidas. Su ceño fieramente fruncido demostraba cómo de enfadada estaba al respecto. Gohan, que se había cubierto para recibir el ataque tras la familia, observó la extraña escena.

"¿Qué demonios...?" murmuró para sí. "¿Lo ha detenido?"

Hubo un silencio tenso. Cada uno intentaba adivinar qué era lo que ocurría, por qué el guerrero legendario, tan cargado de ira como estaba, acababa de desviar el ataque el que tan orgulloso se sentía, con el que los aniquilaría a todos. Su rostro, tan intimidante y malicioso se tornó serio y distante. La batalla que se había llevado a cabo quedó en segundo plano para dar prioridad al choque de miradas entre la princesa y el guerrero.

"Quítate de en medio, Bra" ordenó, alto y claro, con un tono que no dejaba lugar para la discusión. Bulma abrió la boca, sockeada, mirando a uno y a otro cuando oyó el nombre de su hija en boca de semejante demonio. Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan se tensaron, incrédulos, sin saber qué pensar, pero ella supo muy bien por donde tirar.

Ese tono de voz había sonado demasiado dócil como para tratarse de una casualidad.

"¿Cómo has podido, Broly? ¿Cómo...? ¡Ibas a matarles!" le recriminó su hija. Su voz se quebró mientras gritaba y Bulma atinó a ver cómo lágrimas amenazaban con descender por su cara.

"¡No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez! ¡Quítate de en medio!" tronó él en respuesta. Bra negó, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Gritó y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies hasta que su pelo azul, flotando en el aire, adquirió una tonalidad dorada y erizada. El aura de un súper saiyan rodeó su cuerpo y Broly dejó escapar una risita sulfurada con un tinte de amargura. "¿Piensas pelear contra mí? ¡No me jodas, yo te he creado! Sabías que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. ¡No te pongas tozuda ahora!"

"Sabía que ocurriría, sí" Bra unió las manos y las extendió hacia atrás, posicionándose para la realización de un único ataque, concentrando ki. "Y tú sabías que si lo hacías, lucharía en el bando de mi padre. ¡Así que si quieres llegar hasta ellos, vas a tener que pasar por encima de mí!"

Los tres saiyans no entendían nada. Paseaban la atención de un lado para otro, como quien observa un partido de tenis que va demasiado rápido como para saber quién va ganando. Estaban confusos, todos menos Bulma, que apenas le bastó una mirada a las lágrimas que descendía por el rostro de su hija para descubrir la verdad.

"Oh, dios mío..." dejó caer.

Y es que era imposible que no se diera cuenta cuando años atrás, había vivido exactamente la misma situación que ella con el que ahora era padre de sus hijos.

"Confiaba en ti, Broly. Confiaba en que cambiarías de opinión" aseguró ella. Broly negó con la cabeza, inquieto. "Todavía estás a tiempo. Míranos. Sabes que no podemos hacer nada contra ti. ¡Has ganado! Acéptalo, disfrútalo y déjanos en paz. Eres el guerrero más poderoso del universo y nadie puede contigo. Vete de aquí. No iremos a por ti, pero no intentes nada más..." él apretó los labios. Dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de acercarse y Vegeta se tensó, gruñendo, histérico al ver que su hija lo imitaba.

"¡No te acerques a ella!" gritó, pero ellos parecieron no escucharle.

"¡No me hagas ir a por ti, Broly, porque sabes que lo haré y aunque me cueste la vida, encontraré la manera de matarte!" le advirtió, sus puños fuertemente cerrados, sus dientes apretados con toda su furia. Y aun así, no podía evitar llorar de pánico ante la decisión que estaba por ser tomada. Daba igual lo que él decidiera. Ya nada volvería a ser igual. "Puedes ser el rey del universo. Puedes dominarlo todo como emperador o como quieras llamarte. No tienes rival, así que déjalo estar"

"Lo único que me ofreces es otro destierro, Bra. Un destierro lejos de este planeta disfrazado de lujos y privilegios, pero no quiero esa falsa libertad, porque tu familia siempre me condicionará, vaya a donde vaya. ¡No quiero esa falsa libertad!"

"¿Y qué jodida cosa quieres, Broly?"

"¡Quiero más, Bra, ya lo sabes! ¡Nací para tener mucho más y nunca he tenido nada! ¡Ahora lo quiero todo!" extendió sus gruesos brazos, como si con ellos pudiera abarcar una ensoñación de lo que de verdad deseaba. Su rostro brillaba plagado de determinación y deseo, de control absoluto y ambición pura.

El corazón de Bra palpitaba como el de un colibrí enjaulado cuando, al verse atrapada y desesperada, tomó una decisión precipitada.

"¿Y si tomara tu mano? ¿Y si aceptara irme contigo? ¿Dejarías en paz a mi familia si lo hiciera, si nos fuéramos los dos de aquí, juntos? Aunque no hayas matado a mi padre, todo te pertenecería oficialmente de hacerlo así" Las palabras surgieron sin tener claro lo que decía, por inercia, haciendo un poder enorme al pronunciarlas. Aunque en ese momento lo que más deseaba hacer era abrazar a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano, Bra anduvo hacia delante, salvando definitivamente las distancias que había entre ella y él. Solo podía pensar en una cosa; era mucho más alto e intimidante de lo que recordaba.

Tras ella, Vegeta se agitó e intentó alzarse. A pesar de la pierna, que crujió cuando se puso en pie causándole un dolor atroz, se sobrepuso. Las venas de su cuello y sus bíceps se marcaron en un incremento de poder que, sin embargo, no era ni mucho menos suficiente. Quiso transformarse en súper saiyan de nivel 3 otra vez, pero ni una chispa surgió de su cuerpo agotado.

"¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Bra! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL!" le ordenó.

Iba a matarla. Iba a destrozar su pequeño cuerpo en un segundo.

Pero Bra se situó a su altura y posó una mano sobre su musculoso pecho sin que Broly hiciera nada por evitarlo. No la atacó, y Vegeta se puso rojo de rabia y temor. Quiso ir hasta allí y matarlo. Nunca había deseado tanto nada como eso, porque si tocaba a su pequeña se moriría.

"Haré lo que me pidas, pero deja a mi familia en paz" pidió, suplicó. Broly podía ver cómo se tragaba el orgullo que tan patente siempre había estado en ella para rogar por la vida de su gente haciendo un sacrificio que, en realidad, no quería hacer. Por muchas cosas que sintiera por él, separarse de su familia era como partir su corazón en dos, como robarle parte de su alma. Ellos estaban primero, y aunque a él le dolía saberlo, lo comprendía.

Entendía a Bra porque para él, su venganza también iba primero.

"No" ella negó con fuerza ante la negativa, desesperada. El rostro de Broly, que casi podía tornarse amable en esa forma tan grotesca cuando ella estaba a su lado, se volvió tan frío que consiguió congelarle hasta el tuétano del huesos. "¡Definitivamente no puedo perdonarles y nunca lo haré!"

Ahí estaba su decisión, cruda y letal como él.

La apartó de su lado dándole un empujón que logró apartarla de su camino, arrastrándola, haciéndola caer y dar vueltas por el suelo hasta que logró equilibrarse y saltar hacia él, hecha una furia además de un mar de lágrimas. Todo ocurrió con demasiada rapidez. Broly, con el puño en alto, se abalanzó sobre Vegeta, que lanzando un grito de cólera se posicionó para detener un golpe que no podía contrarrestar. Bra voló hasta Broly lanzando el mismo grito de furia en el proceso, y aunque tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo por la rapidez de su reacción, ninguno logró su cometido.

Broly se detuvo cuando un único puño se hundió en su estómago, justo en la herida sangrante, clavándose en ella hasta la muñeca y sacándole más que un suspiro ahogado. Escupió sangre pura y las fuerzas le abandonaron por completo. Justo en el mismo sitio, con la misma técnica, con la misma fuerza a falta de más, pero incluso a pesar de la diferencia abismal de poder, fue más que suficiente. El cuerpo enorme, cargado de músculos y testosterona desapareció para dar lugar a una forma también enorme, pero mucho menos letal. Broly volvió a su estado saiyan sin quererlo, con el pelo oscuro tapándole los ojos cuando lo hizo. Su brazo, todavía en alto, había sido desviado por la técnica impecable de un tercero.

Con el óxido inundando su boca y el oxígeno escapándose de sus pulmones, el guerrero legendario miró hacia abajo y se encontró, cara a cara, con su enemigo original, el que lo inició todo, al que de verdad, ahora y siempre, había querido matar.

"Kakarotto" murmuró, y en respuesta Goku le devolvió el gesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Otra vez nos vemos, Broly. Y otra vez me obligas a utilizar métodos a los que odio recurrir para que no mates a mis amigos" Él no entendió lo que quería decir, posiblemente porque su cerebro no estaba para asimilar nada más, al límite. "Quizás algún día podamos tener un combate decente, pero hasta entonces..." no llegó a terminar la oración, o al menos él no llegó a escuchar el final, pues Goku sacó el puño de su estómago y, con el canto de la mano, golpeó un punto exacto de su cuello.

Broly se tambaleó, pero no aguantó ni unos segundos en pie. Cayó, cuan largo era, sobre el suelo volcánico e, inmediatamente, todo se volvió oscuro para él, siendo devorado por la inconsciencia.

Goku suspiró, sus hombros levantándose al recoger el aire para dejarlo salir. Tras él, todavía pasmados sin entender nada de lo que habían visto, Gohan y Trunks se desplomaron sobre el suelo, aliviados en grado sumo, casi llorando de alegría al ver que la pesadilla, esta vez sí, había acabado.

"¿Cómo...?" empezó a cuestionarle Vegeta, y Goku se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír.

"Lo he visto desde lejos. Se estaba desangrando, pero estabais tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera os distéis cuenta de que estaba herido. Aunque no tenga mucho poder ahora, si se golpea un punto débil en el momento justo se puede lograr lo imposible, y eso es lo que he hecho. No tiene ningún mérito aprovecharse de un enemigo en esas condiciones"

"Sí lo tiene, papá" le aseguró Gohan. "Digas lo que digas, lo tiene"

"¿Está muerto?" cuestionó Trunks, acercándose con cautela.

"No. Solo inconsciente"

"Genial. Este cabrón tiene más vidas que un gato. Matémoslo antes de que vuelva a la carga" sugirió Vegeta. Levitó hacia él y Goku frunció el ceño, indeciso al verlo indefenso y herido. No podían arriesgarse y dejarlo vivo, pero matarlo a sangre fría cuando no podía defenderse no le parecía correcto.

"Espera" pidió, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, buscando una solución. "No creo que eso sea..."

"No lo hagáis" pidió Bra. Las miradas de los presentes, hasta ese momento centradas en el enemigo fuera de juego, se clavaron en ella, penetrantes, recriminatorias y confusas. La joven tragó saliva, estremecida cuando pudo ver la desconfianza y la sospecha en los ojos de su padre, consciente de que lo que su conversación con Broly había dejado a la vista de los demás. Ellos no lo entendían, no del todo, pero ya era imposible negar lo obvio. Broly y Bra se conocían. De qué, cómo... esas eran cuestiones que no importaban. Lo importante era el por qué no habían tenido noticias de ello hasta ese momento.

Aun así, aunque temblaba, aunque estaba aterrorizada, avergonzada por la traición que su silencio suponía, Bra se atrevió a mirar uno a uno a los ojos y a negar con decisión.

"No permitiré que lo matéis. Ni hablar"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?" le preguntó su padre, altanero, frío y receloso. Bra se movió y se situó sobre el cuerpo de Broly, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Los analizó uno a uno adquiriendo un posición de defensa básica y lanzó un chillido amenazador. El aura dorada que la rodeaba aumentó, cubriendo en su totalidad el cuerpo inerte del guerrero legendario.

A ninguno le costó comprender que los estaba retando abiertamente, amenazándoles con atacar si se atrevían a dar un paso más hacia él, protegiéndolo.

Ahora sí que no entendían absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué demonios has hecho, Bra?" cuestionó Vegeta. Bulma lo agarró del brazo, temiendo que atacara a su hija. Los ojos azules de madre e hija se cruzaron, y no les hizo falta mayor comunicación para saber exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra.

"Será mejor que lo dejes vivo, Vegeta. Al menos de momento" hubo una nueva voz interfiriendo en las líneas de los saiyans. A-18, agarrándose el brazo herido, voló hasta ellos y aterrizó con agilidad gatuna. La tensión entre el príncipe y la androide siempre había podido cortarse con un cuchillo. La realidad era que se odiaban. Él no podía perdonarle la patética manera en la que fue derrotado años atrás, humillado por la mujer. Aunque ahora pudiera partirle el cuello con un dedo, seguía guardándole un rencor cegador. Ella tampoco era tolerante a su presencia. Sus personalidades, más que chocar, se repelían. "Tu hija ha hecho algo más que ponernos en peligro a todos. Nos ha traído un informador sobre los boburrianos con un valor incalculable. Aprovechad ahora que es incapaz de pelear para sacarle lo que le tengáis que sacar. No seáis primitivos y pensad. Esto nos conviene para acabar con el auténtico enemigo" Vegeta hizo una mueca de clara repulsa, pero Goku, Gohan y Trunks, los más afectados por la muerte de Goten y, por lo tanto, por la aparición de los boburrianos, prestaron especial atención a la sugerencia.

"¿Estás loca o te fallan los circuitos?" la insultó él.

"Guárdate esa rabia para hablar con tu hija, príncipe, porque está claro que nos debe una explicación a todos" los ojos azules de A-18 brillaron cuando los clavó en los amenazadores de Bra. "Y a juzgar por lo que he visto hace poco, yo diría que se trata de una historia muy larga"

Bra no sabía si debía darle las gracias a A-18 o desear su muerte. Lo único que tenía claro era que, de una manera o de otra, aunque fuera poniéndola en apuros, intentaba salvar a Broly. Y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera, porque lo que se le venía encima era enorme, y tenía serias dudas sobre si saldría entera de la situación con un padre como el suyo.

Después de esos largos seis meses, había llegado la hora de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.


	22. Día de pérdidas

**Nota de autora**: nuevo capítulo y otra vez largo. Demasiado para mis gusto, ya sabéis, pero poco tengo que decir sobre este salvo las 3 semanas que me ha llevado escribirlo y las que seguramente tardaré en escribir el siguiente porque ya no solo es este. Tengo pensado hacer un oneshot sobre el Trunks de este fic (sí, el de pesadilla), porque darle vueltas aquí sería cansado y molesto para los que están pendientes de Broly y Bra y no tanto de los secundarios (que en mi opinión, han tenido mucho protagonismo últimamente, y no sé si para bien o para mal). En cualquier caso, definiría este capítulo en una palabra: turbio. Y también diría otra cosa: amo a Goku xD.

MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REWIENS, de verdad son tan halagadores que temo decepcionaros con los capítulos u.u ya conozco a casi cada uno de los que comentan y espero sus respuestas siempre. Peeeeero debo recordaros tambiénque no puedo responder vuestros rewiens por mp si no estáis registrados. Aun así, os doy mil gracias y respondo brevemente (cosa que no debería hacer xD), entre todos a **Luna Creciente **(no puedo responderte a esa pregunta, pero no te preocupes, porque se descubrirá en breve n.n), **Sarytita **(siento que no puedas registrarte, y agradezco que aun así me comentes enormemente. Me alegra que no acabaras odiando a Broly y sí, soy de España, y hubo fresquito allí a donde fui, pero ya no T.T) **STF **(creo que este capítulo responderá a muchas de tus incógnitas, me alegra que te gusten las peleas) **lirio azul **(gracias por el rewien! de verdad quería mostrar a un Vegeta diferente) **claire redfield **(esta historia sigue, tranquila por eso n.n, aunque tarde sigue) **Marilu Moreno **(si te soy sincera, a mí tampoco me gustan Bra y Pan, pero las relaciones que pueden llegar a tener con otros personajes son muchas. Son personajes con muchas posibilidades, por eso escribo sobre ellas. ¡Gracias por leer) **sofi12 **(te pongo aquí porque no me ha dado tiempo a responderte el mp u.u ya queda poco para acabar los exámenes, seguro, y esto no se irá a ninguna parte, así que paciencia. La pregunta de los boburrianos... por aquí va la respuesta. Nos leemos en el próximo, nena!) **berycastel **(justo me preguntas cuando subo xDD espero que te guste!)

Y ya está, aquí lo dejo. No sé cuándo será la próxima, pero tened en cuenta que los capítulos ahora son más largos, así que por eso tardo más también. El próximo será súper importante, así que también tardaré, pero os prometo que esta historia no se quedará sin acabar, no.

Os doy un pequeño adelanto. El próximo se llamará "La verdad detrás del llanto", nada más. Espero que os guste este n.n ¡y me alegró muchísimo que os gustara el anterior! Temía que con tantas peleas, acabarais aborreciéndolo esperando el romance y el drama, pero bueno... veo que no es así.

Otra cosa, para escribir este capítulo he usado la banda sonora de Final fantasy x, en concreto, The truth revealed, y también Statues, de la banda sonora de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte en la última escena. Me han venido muy bien para ambientarme, y podría veniros también bien a vosotros si sois de los que escuchan música mientras leen. Nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

**Capítulo 22**

**Día de pérdidas**

_Día 195 (tarde-noche)._

A veces, el silencio decía más que cualquier palabra. A veces, el silencio era más tranquilizador que los roces cariñosos o el sonido del consuelo. A veces era agotador, incitando a la soledad, y otras veces matador. En aquella sala de estar de la enorme mansión de la Corporación Cápsula, cada uno vivía su propio silencio y su propio infierno, a la espera de nuevas noticias. Las cenizas y la subida de temperaturas inesperadas habían provocado una tormenta de dimensiones colosales, y a regaña dientes, las mujeres se introdujeron en la sala común seguidas de los hombres que insistían en cuidar de ellas hasta que sus parejas e hijos volvieran a casa, enteros o en partes. No podían hacer mucho más, y eso hería a cada uno a su manera. No eran solo familiares, sino también amigos los que se jugaban la vida día a día mientras otros se veían incapacitados para acompañarles, como habían hecho a antaño. Las limitaciones humanas eran muchas.

Krilín, sentado junto a su hija, era muy consciente de ello mientras esperaba el regreso de su mujer con un nudo en la garganta. No sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, pero sí frustración por no ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para protegerlas como padre y marido. A su lado, Marron se había hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá y hundía la cabeza entre sus piernas, temblando en una sensación que viajaba entre la resignación y la tristeza, entre la preocupación y la ira. Se mordía los labios y permitía que las lágrimas se escurrieran por su cara con sollozos mudos, asustada al pensar en la posibilidad de que Trunks estuviera herido, sufriendo en algún rincón del planeta mientras intentaba protegerlos. No habían pasado ni cinco horas desde la última vez que se habían visto, y ella, en lugar de ir tras él cuando desapareció, volvió a la corporación con sensación de desasosiego. La foto de Goten, ella y Trunks seguía rota sobre la mesa del salón, frente a Marron. No habría consuelo si ambos habían muerto. Uno de sus mejores amigos y el hombre que, con el tiempo, había empezado a querer como algo más que a un amigo.

Tenía ganas de vomitar, y no era la única. Videl había empezado a hacer ruido en la cocina momentos atrás, frustrada. No pensaba cocinar nada. Ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo de casada se le daba bien cocinar, a pesar de las enseñanzas de su suegra. Quería pelear, golpear un saco de boxeo hasta destrozarlo, volar, y más de una vez salió al jardín bajo la lluvia para buscar a los demás en el oscuro cielo, sin éxito. Estaba mojada cuando empezó a golpear sartenes, impotente y decaída hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros. Con los dientes apretados, lloró en silencio como madre y esposa, pero sobre todo como integrante de la familia Son.

El silencio se rompió definitivamente cuando las arcadas se escucharon en el cuarto de baño seguidas del agua que se tragaba todo por la potencia de la cisterna. Chichí salió de allí, pálida y ojerosa, con el estómago revuelto después de haber devuelto lo poco que había comido ese día.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Videl cuando llegó hasta su lado y empezó a agarrar las sartenes que, momentos atrás, ella había estado golpeando. Esa era la medicina de la mujer: cocinar. Quizás no fuera mucho, pero si algo calmaba a los saiyans después de un día duro de pelea, era la comida, por lo que Chichí procuraba que nunca faltara en su casa.

"Es normal en mi estado" admitió ella. Videl arqueó una ceja, sin entender. Chichí le sonrió con un claro rubor en las mejillas que eliminaba por completo su palidez. A la mujer no le costó mucho trabajo comprender.

"¡Oh, Chichí!" exclamó. "Felicidades. No esperaba que fuera después de tan poco tiempo. Goku tiene que estar muy emocionado."

"En realidad, todavía no se lo he dicho. No sé cómo se lo tomará después de... todo esto" Videl entendió su temor. No solo se refería a la repentina muerte de Goten, sino también al poder en descrecimiento de Goku. El matrimonio no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, y el miedo de la mujer no era infundado; no hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que el héroe que los había salvado tantas veces estaba en un estado depresivo, con poca voluntad de liderazgo al perder parte de su poder.

Por mucho que Vegeta estuviera, era Goku quien mantenía al equipo, y siempre lo sería aunque ya no pudiera luchar junto a su gente.

"Son demasiadas emociones por hoy. Quizás mañana..." murmuró Chichí.

"Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, sería mejor que se lo dijeras cuanto antes. No vendrá mal un poco de alegría hasta que reunamos las esferas y revivamos a Goten." Chichí no respondió, pero recordar que las esferas del dragón siempre estarían a su disposición la calmó interiormente. Todavía no podía creerlo. De hecho, deseaba que Goku apareciera con su hijo menor vivo, adelantándose a la búsqueda de las esferas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero si no era así, sí que necesitarían algo de alegría para seguir adelante en su resurrección, lo más pronto posible.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuánto iban a necesitar de esa alegría.

Cuando un saiyan aterrizaba emitía un sonido particular, tan imperceptible como el de una piedra cortando el viento sin un objetivo de alcance particular. Pocas personas podían apreciarlo, pero para las mujeres que convivían con ellos ese sonido podía ser tan escandaloso como el de una orquesta de grillos en pleno verano. Chichí y Videl salieron al salón en cuanto lo apreciaron a través de la ventana de la cocina, y allí, de pie y vigilando la entrada de la mansión, permanecieron los demás. La angustia recuperó fuerza al preguntarse quién sería el primero en aparecer, y quién el que no aparecería, o en qué estado. Esperaron, con los latidos de sus corazones haciendo eco en sus orejas mientras escuchaban los pasos sobre la hierba húmeda del jardín.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y las primeras personas en entrar fueron los más pequeños y recientes, calados hasta los huesos, rasguñados y heridos, pero salvos y vivos.

"¿Mamá?" la llamó Pan con voz rasgada y sollozante. Videl emitió un suspiro que sonó más a un jadeo, y anduvo hasta su hija con los brazos extendidos. Poco le importó que Uub estuviera apoyado en ella para mantenerse en pie mientras cubría la herida de su hombro. Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y esta dio contra su pecho, ahogándola en un confortable abrazo. El joven se apartó cuando Pan rodeó a su madre por la cintura, permitiéndole esa muestra de cariño que rara vez consentía por orgullo propio. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de las cuencas de sus ojos mientras era acunada con el mayor alivio y muestra de amor que una madre pudiera tener por su hija.

Había sido su primera batalla real, y había sido demasiado. Todavía temblaba como una hoja.

"Ya ha pasado. Ya estás en casa" la calmó Videl con voz trémula y gangosa.

"El tío Goten..." musitó entre lágrimas, lo que dificultó su entendimiento. Aun así, Videl la entendió y la acunó con renovada fortaleza.

"Lo sé. Lo reviviremos enseguida, ya verás" Pan se apartó de su madre entonces. Bajo la atenta mirada de Uub, igual de mortificada que la de ella, la adolescente negó con la cabeza entre lágrimas y volvió a abrazarla. Por encima de su hombro, de forma dificultosa por las lágrimas, pudo ver a su abuela esperando la llegada de los demás.

A-18 entró poco después. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con rostro pétreo, con parte de su ropa ajada y con el brazo sano cubriendo el herido, con la muñeca empapada en sangre y aceite. Débiles chispazos azules la recorrían, así que cuando Marron se abalanzó sobre ella, toda lágrimas, A-18 se ocupo de apartar la herida de ella. Krilín se acercó con ojos brillantes, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su mujer lo miró. Extrañamente, dadas las circunstancias, le dedicó una sonrisa que nadie, salvo él, había visto en ella.

"Todo está bien, Krilín" le aseguró. Y el hombre tragó saliva, observando su brazo herido y los cables que podía ver sobre los tendones rotos. Se acercó a su familia y participó en un abrazo colectivo, demasiado emocionado como para recriminarse su falta de actuación.

Gohan entró poco después con el brazo de un Picolo inconsciente rodeándole los hombros. Su aspecto era algo más que deplorable, sin su gi, consumido por el fuego y las ascuas, con los restos de sangre seca pegados a la cara y con el pecho de un color entre negruzco, amarillento y rojizo por las quemaduras. Sin embargo, ese aspecto no impidió que Videl dejara ver una sonrisa temblorosa al verlo de una pieza. Las quemaduras, que lo estaban matando de dolor, tampoco impidieron que Gohan se inclinara sobre el suelo lentamente y apoyara a Picolo contra la pared unos instantes para ir con su familia. Su frente dio contra la de Videl en un gesto de cariño, compartiendo suspiros mientras sus brazos se unían.

"No me abraces, por favor. Estoy quemado y me duele de solo respirar" le advirtió.

"Ya lo veo. Vamos a necesitar unas cuantas semillas" Pan se apartó de su madre limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Yo no necesito ninguna. Estoy bien"

"Tú harás lo que yo diga" ordenó Videl sin admitir replica. Gohan sonrió ante ese derroche de autoridad. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y le acarició el despeinado cabello oscuro.

"Lo ha hecho muy bien para ser su primera batalla. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella" Pan tragó saliva. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que diría su padre si se descubría la verdad, y a juzgar por cómo estaba la situación, sabía que esta no tardaría en saberse. Cuando sus padres supieran que ella había encubierto a Bra casi desde el principio, no quería ni imaginar lo que dirían. Por muy bueno que fuera su padre, era digno de temer cuando se enfadaba.

Pan era muy consciente de que, le dijeran lo que le dijeran, se merecía esa reprimenda.

"¡Y una mierda!" los gritos estridentes se escucharon sobre las alegrías familiares desde el exterior de la casa. Automáticamente, todos se volvieron hacia la entrada esperando una nueva llegada. La voz de Vegeta retumbaba cargada de rabia, haciendo débil el estruendo de la lluvia. "¡Esa cosa no va a entrar en mi casa!" prohibió, tajante.

"No seas así, Vegeta. Está muy mal herido" oyeron la voz conciliadora de Goku, lo que consiguió sacar una exclamación de alivio a Chichí. La mujer hizo amago de dirigirse hacia la entrada, pero Gohan se interpuso en su camino, sereno y protector.

"Es mejor que no lo veas, mamá."

"¿Está aquí? ¿Por qué Vegeta no le deja entrar?" cuestionó, incrédula e irritada al pensar en aquel hombre tan mal humorado prohibiendo la entrada del cadáver de su hijo. No podía ser tan poco compasivo, o al menos eso esperaba.

"No es a Goten a quien no deja entrar" declaró. Una cuestión general se impuso sobre los allí presentes, pero para Chichí eso no importaba. Solo había alguien a quien quería ver, solo había una persona que podría calmarla y consolarla en ese momento. Solo había algo que podría sacarla de su incertidumbre para introducirla directamente en la pesadilla que había estado intentando esquivar durante las últimas horas.

Y ese algo entró por la puerta, sostenido por los firmes brazos de Trunks.

Chichí contuvo la respiración cuando el hijo de Bulma cruzó el umbral. No había rastro de heridas en él. Lo que sí había eran ojos nítidos, brillantes, cargados de emociones pero tan fríos que estremecían de solo mirarlos. Marron lo supo de primera mano en cuanto lo vio, aunque no pudo saber si el temblor que la invadió fue por la helada mirada o por la amarga visión. Goten estaba entre sus brazos; sus ojos eternamente cerrados, su rostro relajado a pesar de lo que había vivido ese día y de lo que había dejado de vivir. Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y su brazo se mantenía inerte. La ropa ajada dejaba ver la negruzca herida que lo había atravesado de parte a parte, y la impresión fue demasiada.

Chichí ahogó una exclamación y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Se mantuvo en pie solo porque Gohan la agarró por la cintura, por si perdía el equilibrio, cosa que no tardó en hacer. Dolientes lágrimas se escaparon junto a los pucheros que no pudo evitar hacer cuando Trunks pasó por su lado, dejando en su lugar un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

"Chichí, no..." atinó a decir Videl, apoyando un brazo sobre su hombro al verla llorar. "Lo reviviremos pronto, ya lo verás"

"Eso esperamos" comentó Gohan entonces. Sus palabras fueron como si le cayera un balde de agua fría a las dos.

"¿Cómo que eso esperamos?"

"La bola de cuatro estrellas ya no está. Los boburrianos la han roto." Hubo otra conmoción general, y Gohan temió por las que estuvieran a punto de llegar, porque desde luego, las sorpresas no acababan ahí. Alzó una mano con gesto conciliador hacia todos cuando se formó un pequeño escándalo por semejantes sucesos. Las esperanzas empezaron a decaer dando lugar a un creciente pánico al ser conscientes de lo que eso significaba. "No os preocupéis. Eso no quiere decir nada. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Dende y él lo arreglará, seguro. El problema es... es otro"

Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar, nuevos gritos retumbaron en el exterior.

"Puede que haya sido un poco rudo, pero..."

"¿Un poco rudo? ¿¡Un poco rudo!? ¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto, ha estado a punto de aniquilar a mi familia, y no de la manera sutil! ¡Es un demonio!"

"¡No hables así de él, tú no le conoces, papá!"

"Pero tú sí lo conoces, ¿verdad? ¡Como tengas algo que ver con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, te juro que será algo más que la nariz lo que te rompa! ¡Ya he sido demasiado condescendiente contigo!"

"¡Como le pongas un dedo encima a nuestra hija, serás tú el que salga de casa, mono del demonio!"

"¡Maldita sea, mujer!"

"¡Ni mujer ni nada! Va a entrar en _mi casa_, vamos a hablarlo entre todos y juntos decidiremos qué hacer con él. ¡Y me da igual si golpeas tu pecho de gorila con los puños y te subes a la torre más alta de la ciudad convertido en un mono gigante gritando que quieres que se largue! ¡ENTRA Y NO HAY DISCUSIÓN!"

Hubo una serie de gruñidos y rupturas, probablemente de alguna baldosa, azulejo o maceta, lo que solo ponía de manifiesto el mal humor de Vegeta. En su fuero interno, los desconocedores de aquel turbio asunto temían por sus vidas.

Vegeta entró en la mansión con la vena del cuello y de la frente hinchada, a punto de estallar, apartando la puerta de un portazo y clavando el picaporte en la pared. Era imposible ignorar su cojera y el dolor que aguantaba con cada paso que daba, aumentando su irritación. A Yamcha se le erizó el vello de solo verlo de tan mal humor. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Bulma le hubiera comentado que había intentado acercarse a ella más de la cuenta aprovechando su ausencia, y se puso pálido. Aunque nunca habían tenido rencillas de esa clase (no por falta de ganas), siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que Vegeta lo aniquilara si lo cabreaba lo suficiente. Y en ese momento no estaba de su mejor humor. Se dirigió hacia él directamente, y Yamcha temió lo peor, pero antes de alcanzarle, sin mirarle siquiera, se volvió hacia la entrada por donde una Bulma de brazos cruzados y con actitud claramente irritada entró tras él, tan mojada que parte de su ropa se transparentaba. Algunos hicieron un esfuerzo por no clavar la mirada en el sujetador oscuro que brillaba por debajo de su camiseta, pero aunque Oolong y el Maestro Roshi no lo hicieron, Vegeta estaba demasiado alterado como para encargarse del exhibicionismo de su mujer. Al menos de momento.

"Si se despierta o hace un movimiento extraño, le vuelo la tapa de los sesos" avisó él, y Bulma le giró la cara con indignación.

"Si lo haces, Bra no te lo perdonará en la vida"

"Esa es otra. ¡Entra de una vez, tú no te escapas de esta, maldita niñata!" gritó, dando el aviso a los del exterior. Hubo un silencio largo remarcado por un pequeño suspiro por parte de Gohan y el sonido del grifo en la cocina. Vegeta bebió tres vasos de agua seguidos, como si no hubiera mañana, y el cuarto se lo echó por encima de la cabeza, sacudiéndola acto seguido. Volvió al salón con la misma expresión de perro rabioso con la que había entrado, pero sin el mismo rubor debido al calor sofocante que, a pesar de la lluvia, seguía sin esfumarse.

"Estaos tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? Está herido y no puede atacarnos. Al menos no de momento" comentó Gohan al resto de los guerreros.

"Dejaos de tanto secretismo y decidnos qué ocurre de una vez. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Habéis acabado con el guerrero legendario o no?" preguntó Ten Shin Han. Apesar de no haber visto nunca a semejante mole homicida, había oído hablar de ella más de una vez, aunque fuera relatada en forma de historieta. No le hacía falta verlo ni haberlo vivido para saber que el enemigo del que hablaban era para echarse a temblar.

Entonces, las últimas personas que quedaban fuera entraron en la mansión. Bra fue la primera, de espaldas a ellos. Nadie pudo ver sus ojos azules brillando en preocupación e indignación por las palabras paternas, solo su largo pelo azulado, igual al de su madre, empapado, mojando su espalda descubierta por los jirones de ropa que quedaban de ella.

"Con cuidado" pidió. "Si se despierta no habrá forma de calmarlo" el receptor de esa información lo sabía de sobra, pero también sabía que aunque se despertara no podría pelear contra ellos. No con el estómago abierto, al menos.

La cabeza de Goku asomó en cuanto Bra le dejó paso, y una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios, intentando contagiar la alegría y confianza que a todos les hacía falta en esos momentos.

"Hola chicos" los saludó. "No os pongáis nerviosos. No puede pelear ahora" avisó una vez más. El grupo, de tanto oírlo, estaba empezando a inquietarse, y cuando Goku traspasó el umbral de la puerta de una vez, con un gran cuerpo colgado de su hombro, no supieron cómo reaccionar ni a qué se refería. Tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que el líder del grupo tenía encima.

Era un hombre. Pero no un hombre cualquiera. Estaba herido, y la sangre que había empapado la ropa de Goku lo manifestaba, porque estaba claro que no era suya por el estado en el que se encontraba, sin el más mínimo desperfecto. También tenía algo más. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en cuanto lo vieron, quieto, sin el menor signo de vida. Todos lo reconocieron, y todos tuvieron una reacción muy parecida.

Una cola. Una cola de saiyan.

Goku se arrodilló sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Bra, y juntos consiguieron que el hombre malherido quedara tumbado y expuesto sobre el regazo de la joven, débil e inconsciente. Automáticamente, ella se llevó las manos a lo que quedaba de su destartalado top oscuro y se lo quitó, quedando solo en sujetador. Con la prenda envolviendo su mano, apretó la herida del estómago de Broly con la intención de detener la hemorragia hasta que recibiera atención médica. Él ni siquiera se movió.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción que ella ni siquiera escuchó. Una pequeña conmoción que desembocó en un tremendo shock cuando Krilín gritó, con voz estridente, tembloroso, quién era el desconocido herido.

"Ese es... es... e-el... el..." tartamudeó, adquiriendo una tonalidad morada. "¡BROLY! ¡Es Broly!" chilló, y todos se encogieron de pura congoja. Oolong, de manera inesperada, acabó abrazándose al Maestro Roshi con desesperación. Videl agarró a Gohan por el brazo y lo abrazó al reconocer ese rostro que, en aquellos momentos, no tenía nada de sádico, pero que para ella resultaba inolvidable. "¡Maldita sea, es el guerrero legendario!"

"¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!" gritó Ten Shin Han.

Y en cuestión de segundos se montó un gran jolgorio. Una discusión comenzó, y los únicos que no participaron fueron Bra y Goku, ambos pendientes de distinta manera del herido guerrero legendario. El salvador del mundo se veía en una encrucijada sobre la postura que debería tomar en esa situación. Aquella no era una decisión como la que había tomado con Vegeta o con Picolo. A ellos, enemigos de su gente en un principio, ni siquiera había hecho falta elegirlos para formar parte del grupo. Había sucedido rápido y las decisiones se habían tomado por conveniencia propia para luego desarrollarse en torno al grupo, pero eso era diferente. Broly era fuerte, y estaba seguro de que no tenía necesidad alguna de unirse a su _gran familia_ para acabar con los boburrianos. Ellos, por el contrario, sí lo necesitaban. Si no conseguían hacerlo de los suyos, estarían muy fastidiados.

"¿Puede razonar?" preguntó a Bra por lo bajo, consciente de que ella, para bien o para mal, lo conocía lo suficiente como para opinar. La joven se sacudió. El miedo invadía cada poro de su piel, no por ella, si no por él. Una corriente de indignación ante la duda sobre su capacidad de razonamiento.

"Claro que puede, pero es muy tozudo. Solo escuchará a quien quiera escuchar"

"¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a escucharme a mí?" la respuesta era dura, pero Bra la conocía sin necesidad de darle muchas vueltas. Pensó en mentir ya que Goku parecía abierto a nuevas posibilidades, quizás incluso a abrir los brazos para aceptarlo como un nuevo miembro. Si había alguien que pudiera hacer que los demás lo aceptaran era él, y además de eso, Bra estaba segura de que si Broly se dejara convencer, incluso podrían establecer alguna clase de amistad.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

"No. No escuchará a nadie y si lo acorraláis para que hable solo conseguiréis ponerlo nervioso y hacerle actuar a la defensiva. Os atacará si se siente amenazado"

"Pero a ti sí te escucha" aquella no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y por la seguridad que había implícita en sus palabras Bra supo que Goku ya imaginaba parte de la situación, pero sobre todo de su relación. Un hombre que movía a tantas personas no podía ser solo fuerte; era listo y perceptivo siempre y cuando la ocasión lo requiriera y mereciera la pena.

"No siempre me escucha. Con este tema nunca lo hace. Su odio puede más que..." Bra estuvo a punto de admitir que su odio podía más que los sentimientos que tuviera por ella, pero calló a tiempo, mordiéndose los labios. No era el momento oportuno para ponerse a llorar, aunque guiada por el estrés y la preocupación se muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

De repente se encendió la alarma. Una alarma falsa, pero alarma al fin y al cabo. Broly hizo un movimiento de cabeza que atrajo la atención de todos. Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados y se revolvió. Su cola azotó el suelo y su boca se entreabrió, enseñando los caninos dejando escapar un gruñido gutural. Más que despertar, parecía estar a punto de morder a alguien, aunque fuera a ciegas. Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante y Goku alzó un brazo para noquearlo y evitar que su compañero, mucho menos compasivo, le hiciera frente con un ataque que lo matara definitivamente, pero nada de eso hizo falta. Bra lo arrulló. La incredulidad y la sorpresa llegó cuando vieron como ella, sin miedo, atrajo la cabeza del guerrero legendario contra su propio vientre y, acariciándole la mejilla y posando una mano sobre sus ojos, le chistó en voz baja como a un niño pequeño.

"Shhh, duerme" Él volvió a quejarse y a revolverse, pero Bra mantuvo su cabeza contra su regazo, muy quieto, susurrándole palabras al oído. "No te despiertes, no ahora. Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo"

Vegeta no supo cómo tomarse semejante muestra de confianza. Vio la cola cayendo sobre el suelo, mansa al igual que el cuerpo que dejó de moverse, calmado por las dulces palabras de su hija. Todos lo vieron, pero solo algunos pudieron comprender lo que eso significaba, especialmente Bulma, que emocionada, se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Será mejor que atendamos a los heridos, nos cambiemos y volvamos aquí cuando..." empezó a comentar Gohan, pero el príncipe de los saiyan no le permitió continuar. Dio un paso al frente con cada poro de piel lanzando grandes cantidades de testosterona y sentimientos de ira e incomprensión. Agarró a Bra por el brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para encararlo. La hubiera apartado de él si su hija no le hubiera lanzado una mirada llena de reproche y desdén, resistiéndose a levantarse y a alejarse.

"Habla, ahora, ¿de qué lo conoces? ¡Y no quiero mentiras ni omisiones, cuéntalo todo!" ordenó. Los ojos de Bra lo golpearon, en una actitud que, al contrario de la de su hermano, resultaba candente en lo extremo. Sacudió el brazo. Aunque intentó, por todos los medios, relajarse, temblaba de puro miedo.

"No hace falta ser tan duro, Vegeta" intentó sonar conciliador Goku, pero lo único que recibió fue el más puro desprecio.

"¡No me des consejos sobre cómo hablar con mi hija! Ese monstruo ha estado a punto de liquidarnos a todos, y como haya tenido algo que ver..."

"No es un monstruo" lo cortó ella por fin. Reunió valor, tragó saliva y conteniendo el aire, apretó con fuerza uno de los brazos de Broly. Su tono de piel siempre había sido mucho más moreno que el suyo, pero cuando Bra pudo comparar las tonalidades se dio cuenta de que estaba volviéndose más pálido que ella misma. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Si quería que alguien le atendiera, tenía que ser rápida. No había tiempo para lloriquear ni para las peleas.

Y aun así, nada le aseguraba que los Guerreros Z le ayudaran.

"Fui yo, papá" admitió por fin, y su voz sonó como el de un sepulturero entonando una melodía fúnebre mientras cavaba su propia tumba. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos cuando lo dijo. "Fui yo quien lo devolvió a la vida con las esferas del dragón."

Silencio.

Hubo un silencio helado y largo, quizás demasiado, tanto, que en esas pequeñas fracciones de segundo hubo tiempo para que los prejuicios y las críticas, las suposiciones y las preguntas encontradas se asentaran en la mente de los guerreros. Se escuchó un murmullo incrédulo, y aunque poco a poco todos consiguieron reaccionar, solo hubo uno que tardó más de lo preciso. Vegeta lo recordó, las palabras en boca del propio Broly.

_¡La misma mujer a la que le rompiste la nariz por tu patético orgullo de príncipe, hijo de perra!_

Por supuesto. Una mujer a la que él mismo le había roto la nariz cargado de orgullo. No podía ser de otra forma, y él, estúpido, ni siquiera había caído en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser su propia hija, de que fuera ella y solo ella quien lo hubiera devuelto a la vida. Quien los hubiera traicionado.

Si solo era una cría...

"Vegeta..." Bulma apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, suave. Él la miró, aturdido por el golpe, el más duro jamás recibido en años. Calló, reorganizando sus ideas, intentando asimilar. Fue Goku el que, acuclillado frente a Bra, se apresuró a hacer la siguiente pregunta intentando comprender.

"¿Por qué, Bra? Es un enemigo muy peligroso"

"Es que fue un accidente" aseguró ella. Deseó que todos los que la juzgaban, incluido su padre, desaparecieran y solo quedara Goku, el único que parecía querer conocer sin emitir juicios precipitados. El único que mantenía un tono bajo cuando los demás estaban a punto de gritar. "Ninguno de vosotros quería entrenarme y yo necesitaba pelear. Lo deseaba. Ni siquiera me distéis explicaciones, solo me lo prohibisteis, así que decidí apañármelas sola. Busqué las bolas del dragón y deseé que el último saiyan que había logrado transformarse en súper saiyan volviera a la vida y me entrenara. No sabía que ese sería Broly, ni tampoco sabía que sería un enemigo vuestro, de verdad. De haberlo sabido no lo habría hecho, pero cuando me di cuenta él ya había vuelto a la vida y..."

"Y no dijiste nada" supuso Goku. Bra negó, dándole la razón.

"Un momento... ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?" cuestionó Gohan. "¿Cuándo volvió a la vida? ¿Hace unas semanas, un mes?" Bra se mordió el labio inferior, siendo consciente de que tendría que indagar en detalles si decía la verdad. Por desgracia para ella, su cabeza estaba en blanco. Estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera fue capaz de mentir.

"Lo reviví a finales de septiembre" reconoció. Gohan ni siquiera le dio tiempo para a acabar la oración.

"¡Estamos a finales de marzo!" No había reproche, solo impresión, y nuevos comentarios de incredulidad llegaron hasta los oídos de Bra.

"Son más de seis meses. ¿Cómo no os habéis dado cuenta hasta ahora?" cuestionó Bulma, confusa. "Creía que podíais sentir el ki"

"Y podemos, pero Broly sabe esconderse bien. No supimos de él durante muchos años, y cuando lo derrotamos la primera vez, no murió y pasó desapercibido otros tantos años. Si él quiere solo podemos sentir energía débil, muy débil, tanto como para no llamarnos la atención" Gohan fue bajando el tono de la explicación hasta que se hizo casi ininteligible. Varias luces se encendieron en su cabeza y la ladeó, calculando posibilidades. "Supongo que fue él el que sentí tan cerca en la universidad, ¿me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas. Era él" admitió Bra.

"¿También fue él el que intentó atacar el Monte Paoz?"

"Sí"

"Eso explica muchas cosas, pero no cómo conseguiste que no nos matara durante casi siete meses" Gohan se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación. Acababa de entrar en un estado de ánimo dañino, donde la amabilidad se había acabado y empezaba a aflorar la impotencia y la rabia.

Bra suspiró. Ahí empezaba lo difícil. Instintivamente buscó un punto de apoyo en alguno de los presentes, y lo encontró, aunque en condiciones no muy halagüeñas. Trunks se había acurrucado en la otra punta del salón, sentado sobre el suelo con Goten en brazos. Su mirada era distante, pero inmersa en la vigilia. Pan la observaba con ojos brillantes. Las piernas le temblaban de miedo, pero aun así hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en pie brindándole algo más que apoyo emocional. A-18 era completamente indiferente, y Goku parecía estar seriamente preocupado. Hizo amago de tocar al guerrero legendario más de una vez, pero se apartó en el último momento, debatiéndose interiormente. La única que parecía estar con ella con una comprensión difícil de entender era Bulma, que de no ser porque temía que Vegeta perdiera los estribos, habría ido hasta ella para abrazarla.

Bra no tenía ni idea de cuánto la comprendía su madre.

"Le dije que si me entrenaba y conseguía llegar a ser un súper saiyan... le diría cuál era el punto débil de Goku" Los Son ahogaron una exclamación de horror. El rostro del mencionado se tornó severo. "Pero no se lo dije. De hecho, ni siquiera lo sé. Solo fue un farol para tenerlo controlado hasta que pudiera transformarme y reunir las esferas otra vez para enviarlo al infierno de nuevo. Pero cuando invoqué a Shenlong..."

"Shenlong solo puede acabar con aquellos cuyo poder sea menor que el de su creador. No podría haber devuelto a Broly al infierno. Ni siquiera ahora podría" acertó a decir Krilín.

"Eso no lo sabía"

"Espera un momento. ¿Cuándo invocaste a Shenlong por segunda vez?" hubo un temblor y Bra lo notó. Esa pregunta la pilló infraganti y sus ojos cristalinos se desviaron hacia Pan, cuya piel se volvió cerúlea en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que Gohan estaba calculando. Sabía que Chichí y Goku ya estaban atando cabos y sabía que Bulma ya había caído en la cuenta por la manera en la que se giró hacia ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo huir de la mirada inquisitiva de Gohan y Goku en cuanto recordaron que el radar del dragón había estado en su posesión durante varias semanas hasta que Pan, un día, lo robó. Ninguno había indagado en los motivos porque el deseo que pensaban pedir, el de volver a sus mujeres a la juventud, se había cumplido. Lo achacaron a que Pan quería darles una sorpresa y se lo habían agradecido como tal, pero se dieron cuenta de su error.

Los deseos de la pequeña habían distado mucho de los que ellos habían predispuesto para sí.

"¿Tú lo sabías?" preguntó Gohan venenosamente, y su hija se encogió. No respondió. "¿¡Sabías que había un hombre tan peligroso que quería matar a tu abuelo por ahí suelto y no dijiste nada!?" Pan no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, asustada por el grito de su padre. Uub dio un paso al frente con el brazo por delante, en un claro intento por calmar la ira ciega de Gohan, pero este se volvió con ojos ardientes. "¡No, Uub! ¡No tiene excusa, maldita sea!"

"¡Fue culpa mía, Gohan, yo se lo pedí! ¡Se lo supliqué, e incluso la amenacé para que no dijera nada!" gritó Bra con voz gangosa. Algo peor que la horrible situación que estaba viviendo eran los sentimientos de culpa al ver a su amiga asustada por las terribles reprimendas de sus familiares, y era normal. Incluso la princesa se encogió cuando Gohan, siempre tan pacífico y amable, se volvió hacia ella.

"Por supuesto que se lo pediste, pero pensaba haber criado a mi hija con el suficiente criterio como para decidir entre qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal en lugar de seguir a los demás como un jodido cordero. ¡Y me equivocaba!" Pan reculó. Fijó la vista en Videl, que negó con la cabeza con resignación y decepción, dándole la implacable razón a su marido.

"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Pan?"

"Es que..." Pan miró a Bra, y la joven se sintió condenada al saber que _lo _iba a decir, y con todas las de la ley. No podía recriminárselo y asintió, dándole permiso para ello. Sin embargo, Pan no mencionó más de lo que debía. No a pesar de su miedo. "Es que no parecía tan malo. Es un bruto pero no es..."

"¿Has hablado con él?" la interrumpió Gohan, pálido al imaginarla tan cerca del hombre que lo había expuesto al fuego, torturándolo con lava pura. "¿Con esa maldita cosa?"

"No es una maldita cosa" escupió Bra, furiosa por el apelativo. Gohan la ignoró. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de cólera y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no volverse contra su hija y cruzarle la cara de un guantazo. Él nunca, jamás, le había levantado la mano para algo que no fuera entrenar pero lo que había hecho no tenía nombre. Su silencio los había puesto en peligro a todos, pero sobre todo a ella misma, y eso era algo que Gohan no pudo evitar recriminarse. ¿Había hecho algo mal, acaso? ¿Era culpa suya? ¿Demasiado estricto, demasiado bueno, poco cariño, poca confianza? ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Pero no era culpa suya, en absoluto.

"Es suficiente, Gohan" la voz de su padre le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, y entonces recordó que la decisión de su hija no solo le atañía a él. Goku ni siquiera miró a su nieta cuando las palabras, duras y brutales, salieron de su boca, pero también sabias y benignas, con toda la intención de hacer reflexionar más que provocar daño. "Pensaba que algún día ocuparías mi lugar y el de tu padre, Pan. Pensaba que serías una digna guerrera cuando crecieras. Quizás tenía expectativas demasiado altas puestas en ti, o me propasé en tu entrenamiento, o no te enseñé bien, no lo sé... pero está claro que, por ahora, no puedes formar parte de los nuestros. Estoy..." a Goku le dolió pronunciar esas palabras. Le dolió ver cómo las esperanzas de su nieta desaparecían con cada suspiro, con cada gesto al borde de las lágrimas, pero esa actuación era algo que no podía pasar por alto por muy grande que fuera su llanto. "Estoy totalmente decepcionado" finalizó.

No hubo mirada ni reproche, ni mucho menos castigo, que hiciera más daño que eso.

A pesar de la resignación y el silencio posterior, Goku tenía muy claro que la cosa no acababa ahí. Con un pequeño dolor de cabeza atorándole el cerebro por los recientes descubrimientos, volvió a encarar a Bra, que estaba más dispuesta a hablar que nunca para acabar con aquella situación que tanto daño les estaba haciendo. A ella, a Pan, a los Son y a los Brief.

"¿Cómo lograste controlarle cuando los boburrianos me atacaron? Quedé desprotegido después de eso y Broly tuvo que notarlo, pero nunca atacó. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí"

"¡No me jodas!" la exclamación de Vegeta atrajo su atención. El príncipe de los saiyans por fin rompió su silencio. Se revolvió, apartándose del contenedor que era Bulma en ese momento y les dio la espalda, llevándose las manos a la cara para controlar su mal humor creciente.

"Es cierto. Le pedí que no lo hiciera y no lo hizo, pero no fue solo eso. No quería acabar con Goku sin tener una pelea decente. Es un saiyan después de todo, y la batalla es su campo. No tiene tan pocos escrúpulos como pensáis, ni tampoco es tan irrazonable. Podría ayudarnos contra los boburrianos, podría ayudarnos con otros enemigos, podría..."

"¿Insinúas lo que creo?" atajó Vegeta con un gruñido. Al volverse hacia ella, una sonrisa sarcástica domaba su boca. "¿Insinúas que lo hagamos uno de los nuestros?"

"Ni hablar" zanjó Ten Shin Han desde su reducida comprensión de los hechos.

"Es una locura. No es como otros saiyan, él es el legendario. Es inestable"

"No me gusta la idea. Cuando lo vimos por primera vez no había manera de razonar con él. ¡Era un sádico!"

"No estáis pensando con la cabeza fría. Puede ayudarnos"

"Para ti es fácil mantenerte fría. Funcionas con circuitos"

Goku miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por la pequeña disputa que empezaba a formarse en el grupo. Hubo una discusión, y los Guerreros Z empezaron a dividirse en dos bandos sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello; a favor y en contra. El salvador del universo ni siquiera lo entendía. Al parece, nadie se daba cuenta de que entre ellos había personas que se habían encontrado en la misma posición que Broly.

Bra quiso gritar. Deseó callar a todos a voces, desahogarse y contarlo todo para hacerles ver que, si se había acercado tanto a ella era porque no podía ser malo. Pero aunque reunió aire en sus pulmones para gritar, solo se quedó en el intento, pues Broly volvió a moverse con mayor agitación. Su respiración se volvió errática y Bra apretó su herida con renovada fuerza, intentando contener la hemorragia. Estaba sudando y por la manera en la que encogía la cara, estaba claro que le dolía.

"¿Os queréis callar de una vez? ¡Se está desangrando, necesita una semilla!" demandó. Pese a la atención que le dirigieron, la respuesta fue unánime.

"Si le damos una semilla se recuperará por completo y nos masacrará. No podemos pelear otra vez contra él" aseguró Gohan.

"Y aunque no lo hiciera, no se la daría ni loco. ¡Qué se pudra!" fue la abrupta contestación de Vegeta. Bra apretó los dientes.

"¿Y ya está? ¿Vais a dejar que se muera, sin más?"

"Tampoco perdemos nada por hacerlo" comentó su padre, escupiendo ácido por la rabia. Bra sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Estaba haciendo un gran poder por no echarse encima de él y matarlo con sus propias manos, al igual que estaba haciendo un poder por no romperle la nariz otra vez después de lo que había escuchado.

Y lo que le quedaba por escuchar.

"No hay duda de que sois unos monos muy estúpidos si le dejáis morir" añadió A-18. La androide se sentó sobre el sofá y se cruzó de piernas en actitud altanera. A pesar de tener el brazo totalmente destrozado, no sentía el dolor y pudo permitirse hablar sin remilgos. "Él ha estado con los boburrianos. Ha sido su conejillo de indias. No hay duda de que conoce sus puntos débiles por la manera en la que acabó con todos ellos" Bra dio gracias porque alguien se mostrara razonable, por fin, pero cuando la mujer siguió hablando retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y deseó darle un par de puñetazos por lo dicho. "Está débil y herido. Podemos coserle la herida e inmovilizarlo con brazaletes de acero _kacchin_. No podrá pelear ni transformarse si solo le cosemos la herida, porque en cuanto se mueva demasiado volverá a abrirse. También podríamos drogarlo si se pusiera violento. No será difícil en su estado. Además... obedecerá a tu hija, Vegeta. Ella lo ha domado"

"Yo no lo he domado, y aunque lo hubiera hecho ten por seguro que nunca me utilizaríais para esto. Es inhumano. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo podemos estar teniendo esta conversación. ¿Acaso a ti te hizo gracia que el Dr. Gero experimentara con tu cuerpo para convertirte en un androide? ¡No me jodas!" A-18 ni siquiera pestañeó ante el arranque de ira, hierática. Sabía que lo propuesto no era el colmo de la bondad, pero tampoco había muchas más opciones.

"Es eso o matarlo. Tómatelo como una ayuda porque está claro que eres su punto débil y eso hay que aprovecharlo. De no ser por ti, nos habría matado a todos" Bra frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero fue Vegeta el que, con voz autoritaria, preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" A-18 se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta no tuviera importancia.

"Yo le herí en el estómago antes de que me destrozara el brazo. Fingí que quería atacar a tu hija y él se me echó encima sin pensar. Conseguí hacer que bajara la guardia y le herí abriendo esa vieja cicatriz. Supongo que sabía que esa herida le traería problemas, y pudo cerrarla si hubiera querido con una semilla senzu que, me imagino, habrá sacado de tu hija. Sin embargo, no se la tomó. Se la dio a ella"

El corazón de Bra se encogió cuando A-18 la señaló con un gesto de la cabeza. La frialdad con la que hablaba no pudo contrarrestar lo que sintió cuando supo que Broly podría haber ganado. Había estado a un paso de matarlos a todos y conseguir su tan ansiada venganza, esa que primaba por encima de todo, la que lo liberaría para siempre de esas cadenas imaginarias que le habían impuesto nada más nacer. Podría haberlos destrozado. Podría haber cumplido sus amenazas, de las que tanto había hablado, y ahora mismo ella lo odiaría y estaría sola frente a los cadáveres de sus familiares. Él lo habría obtenido, todo lo que quería e importaba; sus ambiciones, sus deseos, sus sueños que, aunque no fueran apropiados ni correctos, eran eso, sueños. Pero en cambio estaba ahí, malherido, sin nadie que quisiera ayudarle, rodeado de enemigos que lo juzgaban por lo que era y siempre había sido, por aquello en lo que lo habían convertido. Sin un punto de apoyo.

Por darle la semilla a ella.

Bra apretó su camiseta ajada empapada en su sangre entre los dedos.

"Estúpido... podrías haber ganado" musitó. "Eres un completo imbécil"

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Gohan por fin. Hubo un coro de voces dando opiniones al respecto, cada una diferente o similares. Bra no podía oír sus determinaciones. Sus comentarios eran lejanos y ajenos, demasiado crudos como para que ella pudiera aceptarlos.

Estaba ocupada tomando su propia decisión.

"No me gusta la idea de A-18" declaró Goku, y el debate sobre ello se dio por zanjado, guiados por la voz del líder que había escogido y mantenido durante años, esa que consideraban demasiado pura y sin muestra de deseos propios como para ignorarla. "Nosotros no somos nadie para encerrarle ni para usarle. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, es un saiyan y tiene conciencia y sentimientos, y aunque no la tuviera me niego a participar en algo tan inhumano. No voy a permitirlo"

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces, papá? Si lo curamos... ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para vigilarlo día y noche. No podemos con él. Tú no lo has visto, se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte"

"Ese no es motivo para tratarlo como a un monstruo."

"¡Pero es que lo es!"

"¡Me da igual lo que él sea, el caso es que nosotros no lo somos!" Gohan calló. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, acariciándolo, perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos. La compasión de su padre y la suya propia siempre acababan jugándoles malas pasadas y estaba seguro de que esa vez no sería diferente. A pesar de que todos tenían en la cabeza la misma idea, ninguno replicó.

Nuevamente el silencio... roto por unas pequeñas carcajadas de un Vegeta cada vez más desquiciado e irritado. El dolor de la pierna le estaba matando, pero aun lo hacía más conocer la situación exacta en la que su hija se encontraba. No estaba seguro de a quién defender, no estaba seguro de qué decir. La sorpresa y la decepción eran grandes, enormes, porque lo mirara por donde lo mirara solo podía sacar en claro una cosa; su hija, en la que habría depositado su propia vida, por la que siempre habría puesto la mano en el fuego y por quien tanto había luchado desde su nacimiento a sabiendas de lo especial que era, poniéndola por encima de sus obligaciones como guerrero y como protector de su familia, les había traicionado. No podía aceptarlo de otra manera porque su cabeza, que había estado en las misiones más difíciles y crudas de describir, funcionaba así. Blanco o negro. El gris no estaba por ninguna parte, y aunque lo estuviera Vegeta no era de los que perdonaban infidelidades o traiciones. Así había vivido. Así había sobrevivido. Así seguiría porque, por mucho que su hija lo defendiera, pataleara y llorara, no podía permitir nuevos peligros, no ahora que era el único capaz de hacerles frente, no cuando su familia estaba en el punto de mira.

Todavía podía sentir el corazón asfixiándose cuando Trunks desapareció en el río de lava. Todavía podía sentir el temblor arraigado cuando Bulma lo abrazó para sacrificarse junto a él. Estaba aterrorizado, otra vez. Siempre contra Broly. Ese demonio le causaba demasiadas impresiones como para ignorarlas. Era su pesadilla particular, era lo que él había dejado atrás, era los restos de un planeta, una raza y una dinastía que ya no quería recordar. Era él treinta años más joven, orgulloso, con grandes ambiciones y pocos escrúpulos, ciego, solitario, amenazado, sordo y en un estado de cólera constante.

Era él sin Bulma.

Y precisamente por eso, por ser él treinta años atrás sabía lo peligroso que era, y también sabía que no tenía remedio. Era un lobo con la rabia, un lobo solitario en estado de tensión que se volvería contra ellos en cuanto despertara, y Vegeta lo sabía bien. Solo por eso, por ser su sombra, ya no podía perdonarle ni permitirle acercarse a ellos. Los mordería, los distanciaría como ya estaba haciendo con su hija, sin escrúpulos. No quería ni imaginar la clase de cosas que le habría dicho a Bra para ponerla en su contra. Definitivamente solo podía matarle, y aunque a Vegeta le gustaría hacerlo con saña teniendo en cuenta lo que ya le había quitado, el afecto y la intensa confianza en su niña, que ya no era tan niña, sabía que ahora le tocaba a él mantenerse altivo y distante.

La Tierra ahora era su obligación, y de momento, aunque fuera a la fuerza, era a él al que le tocaba guiar a los demás por las sendas de la ambivalencia que ese demonio suponía para ellos.

Cuando Vegeta, cojeando, encaró a Goku con ojos decididos, mostrando los dientes en un acto reflejo, supo lo que tenía que hacer y exactamente las palabras que debía decir, aunque estas no fueran tan amables como las del anterior guardián de la Tierra.

"¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Da igual lo que decidáis, da igual lo que penséis. Vuestra opinión no vale nada porque si yo decido que vive, vive, y si yo decido que muere, muere." Bulma quedó indignada ante lo oído.

"Esto no va así, Vegeta. Somos un equipo y aquí todos decidimos y todos luchamos" aclaró, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Su visión chocaba contra la de Kakarotto, que se levantó del suelo y se alejó de Broly para acercarse a él, ya a sabiendas de lo que su receloso amigo pensaba hacer y reclamar.

"No, no en esto. Hoy me he transformado en el súper saiyan de nivel tres, y automáticamente eso me convierte en el más poderoso de todos los que hay aquí. Al menos de momento" con eso dejó claras sus intenciones, y Goku tomó aire desde el fondo de sus entrañas, agotado y herido por el reciente cambio de situación. Porque aunque lo intentara, que ahora Vegeta y los mestizos fueran más poderosos que él era un hecho, y por eso tenía solo la palabra para combatir contra el príncipe. Una palabra que no escucharía. "Por lo tanto, yo decido"

"Tú no eres el líder, Vegeta" contrarrestó. El príncipe, cojeando de manera muy notoria por el fémur fracturado, se acercó a él con gesto altanero, conteniendo el dolor atronador para dejarse ver como alguien imposible de detener, ahora imparable.

"Yo no soy el líder, pero en este caso tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer, y a quien no le guste ¡que intente matarme!" avisó. Apartó a Goku de su camino, echándolo a un lado con brusquedad. Él le siguió, vigilante, encorvándose para atacarlo si la situación lo requería.

Pero antes de acabar con Broly, Vegeta debería enfrentarse a un duro obstáculo.

Se sitúo frente a su hija con la mirada más despreciativa que pudiera albergar clavada en el herido, y luego un brillo de pesadumbre y gran decepción en Bra, que lo fulminó, sin ninguna disposición por dejarle paso libre.

"¿Vas a protegerle después de lo que ha hecho? ¿Después de intentar matar a Pan y a Uub, después de destrozar a Picolo, después de herir a Gohan, después de cortarle el cuello a tu hermano y dejarlo caer sobre un río de lava? Después de intentar matar a tu madre... ¿vas a protegerlo?" Bra calló, pero no se movió, azotada por la realidad de todo lo que Broly había hecho a los suyos. Pese a ello, negó con la cabeza, decidida. "Has sido tú, mi propia hija quien lo ha traído, quien nos ha puesto a todos en peligro, y maldita sea... no veo un ápice de arrepentimiento cuando deberías estar suplicando perdón. ¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza? Yo y tu madre no te hemos educado para esto. ¿Es que te hubiera dado igual que hubiéramos muerto?"

"No, claro que no."

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. No le importaron en absoluto el reparo y la voz gangosa en su hija, al borde del llanto, aterrorizada pero sin pizca de remordimientos. Su palidez debido a la tensión solo consiguió que el rubor de sus mejillas se hiciera aun más presente. "No te entiendo, niña. Reniegas de tu familia por el hijo de perra que ha intentado liquidarnos. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo después de todo lo que nos ha hecho?"

"¿Y qué le hemos hecho nosotros a él, papá? ¡Mi abuelo lo condenó antes de que ni siquiera pudiera hablar!"

"¡Y bien que hizo! ¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡Ha intentado matarnos!"

"¡No seas hipócrita, como si tú no lo hubieras intentado cuando llegaste aquí!" Vegeta gruñó. Tras él, Bulma aplaudió la determinación de su hija. A veces era necesaria una dosis de dura realidad para que su futuro marido recordara que no siempre había sido fácil aceptarle y tratarle. "Broly merece algo más que desprecio por tu parte. Merece perdón y una oportunidad. ¡Nuestra familia hizo de su vida un infierno!"

"¡Me da igual lo que te haya contado, me da igual que lo haya pasado mal! Lo único que me importa es que ha intentado matar a tu hermano, a tu madre y te está manipulando a ti. ¡Apártate de una vez y cierra los ojos si no quieres ver!"

"¡Ni hablar!" Bra se saturó, enfadada como no lo había estado desde la última vez que había hablado con su padre. Depositó la cabeza de Broly sobre el suelo y se levantó para encararle con fiereza, como solo su madre sabía hacer, dispuesta a pelear si la ocasión lo requería. Hubo un nuevo conflicto de miradas más grave que el anterior, más agotador para un Vegeta cansado de tanta lucha y fatiga, de tan poca comprensión en esas circunstancias tan especiales.

"O estás con nosotros, o contra nosotros. Apártate de él para que tu madre pueda respirar tranquila de una vez"

"¿Con vosotros o contra vosotros? ¿Es así como lo ves? No estoy de parte de ninguno. Intento que no os matéis, solo eso. Os quiero, a mamá, a Trunks y a ti, y también a mis amigos por absurdo que suene después de descubrir todo esto. De verdad que sí, y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de haber llevado tan mal esta situación. Lo siento. Siento todo lo que ha hecho él y lo que he hecho yo, pero si hay algo que no siento, y escucha bien esto, papá, es defenderlo ahora. Aunque suene a traición y a cinismo, es lo correcto para mí. Lo que ocurre está muy claro, y sé que algunos de vosotros ya os habéis dado cuenta de ello." Bra tragó saliva. Había que tener valor y poco bochorno para decir algo así frente a su padre, el que, por la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y respiraba, como un toro en su última embestida, estaba a punto darle la paliza de su vida cuando, hasta hacía unas semanas, no la había tocado ni una sola vez.

Decepciones y pérdidas. Bra no veía más allá de eso, ni el apoyo materno ni el consuelo, ni tampoco la exaltación en Trunks cuando captó lo que su hermana trataba de decir. Las mujeres fueron rápidas y perceptivas, y tanto Videl como Chichí se descompusieron, entendiendo de inmediato. Ellos, especialmente Vegeta, se mostraron reacios a la comprensión clara de lo expresado, pero aunque así fuera Bra tenía algo más que decir.

"No me avergüenzo, papá"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?" la cortó antes de que concretara. "¿No te avergüenzas de qué?"

"Si no te has dado cuenta ya, es que no quieres entenderlo"

"¿Y qué se supone que debería entender?"

Bulma llevó las manos al cielo en una exclamación exasperada. Estaba tan claro que incluso Goku ya se había percatado de ello por la manera en la que abrió la boca y jugó con su lengua, incómodo por los sentimientos que él no solía demostrar. Solo hacía falta verlo de cerca para darse cuenta de que habían dado marcha atrás en el tiempo, exactamente al mismo punto clave en el que Krilín alzó la espada de Yayirobe contra Vegeta cuando este tenía un pie en la tumba tras intentar acabar con ellos, justo cuando Goku, con más huesos rotos que sanos, dijo que parara. A Vegeta le había costado sangre y sudor construir lo que ahora tenía, y todavía le había costado más tiempo apreciarlo como para permitir que nadie se lo quitara. Bulma sabía que, por una vez, no era su orgullo el que hablaba, sino su miedo a perderlos, y este, por desgracia, podía ser incluso peor, porque le impedía tener la más mínima flexión aunque fuera para con su hija. No se permitía a sí mismo ver. No se permitía a sí mismo aceptar que quien estaba allí, malherido, siendo juzgado por hombres a los que había intentado liquidar momentos atrás, era él mismo.

"Vegeta, míralos. ¿Es que no lo ves? No puedes estar tan ciego como para no verlo"

"Lo único que veo es a una pequeña traidora a la que ya no reconozco como hija propia"

En la boca de Bra se formó un puchero por las dolorosas palabras. Vegeta la rechazaba, y era normal, tal y como había esperado que hiciera al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de lo que había hecho. Incluso Broly se lo había advertido... Era curioso. Por mucho que el guerrero legendario hubiera amenazado a su familia, nunca la había rechazado a ella, y ese fue un motivo de peso a la hora de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Se tragó las lágrimas a duras penas, temblando hasta el tuétano de los huesos cargada de determinación.

"Si le tocas un pelo... considera a Trunks hijo único"

Bulma se llevó una mano a la boca cuando supo cuál sería la respuesta del príncipe. Lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido en lugar de ser su futura mujer, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran más serias se situó entre ambos.

"Esto es demasiado. Somos una familia y no pienso permitir estas disputas. Si utilizamos el acero _kacchin _podremos mantenerlo controlado, lo curaremos, y lo demás ya se verá. Razonaremos con él. Si somos amables tal vez podamos..."

"No, mamá" Bra interrumpió sus cavilaciones a sabiendas de donde acabarían. A-18 había sido clara al respecto y, aunque no fuera así, había tomado una decisión. La más dura de su vida. "No voy a dejar que lo tratéis como a un perro enfermo, que lo encerréis y lo mantengáis atado hasta que a vosotros os parezca bien, hasta que lo hayáis manipulado a conciencia. Broly ya ha tenido bastante de esa mierda, y no volverá a pasar. Ni siquiera pensabais curarlo. ¡No voy a permitir que sea humillado de esa manera por sus enemigos!"

Bulma se vio conmovida por esas palabras de gran fidelidad. Palabras que, aunque de manera retorcida por lo que implicaban, hicieron sonreír a Goku de manera imperceptible. Palabras que atrajeron la atención de Trunks, cuya sola obsesión había estado ceñida al cuerpo de Goten. Palabras que solo consiguieron aumentar la decepción e irritación en Vegeta.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Curarle, apoyarle, ir en nuestra contra y ponernos en peligro otra vez?" rugió. Bra se agachó y, con mucho cuidado, consiguió que Broly se sentara antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Tiró de él hacia arriba soportando su peso muerto, rodeándole la cintura y pegándola a la suya. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante de manera brusca, y una nueva tensión invadió la escena cuando vieron como sus ojos se abrían levemente, idos y desorientados. Aunque algunos recularon por instinto, los grandes guerreros se mantuvieron imperturbables.

Aunque Bra estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, la decisión seguía siendo clara.

"Voy a sacarlo de aquí" los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron ante lo dicho. Si pudiera, escupiría fuego por la boca. Gohan hizo amago de detenerla, pero Goku alzó un brazo en su dirección, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

"Papá, ¿qué...?"

"Es un buen guerrero. Merece algo más que lo que nosotros le tenemos preparado"

"¡Pero es diabólico, no tienes ni idea de cómo ha luchado y se ha cebado con nosotros! ¡Prácticamente nos ha torturado!" Goku lo miró con una de esas expresiones que lo volvían temible a ojos de los enemigos, y Gohan calló, contrariado.

"Picolo también lo fue en su día, hijo. También A-18 y, sobre todo, Vegeta" el mencionado apretó los puños y los dientes, a conciencia. "No me gusta juzgar y nunca lo he hecho, pero a veces no viene mal recordar de dónde vinimos y cómo llegamos hasta donde estamos ahora" aunque no lo miraba mientras hablaba, estaba claro para quién iban dirigidas esa palabras tan duras, y aunque Vegeta se dio por enterado, eso no le hizo ceder en absoluto.

Las piernas de Broly se doblaban. Se encontraba tan flojo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con quién antes de que Bra tirara de él hacia atrás, obligándolo a dar media vuelta. Apretó los dientes y gruñó de dolor y aturdimiento. Cerca de él, Marron se encogió y fue empujada hacia atrás por su padre. Oolong tembló y se abrazó con mayor fuerza al Maestro Roshi, cuyos pelos de la barba estaban tiesos de pura tensión.

"¿Qué...?" musitó Broly, tan bajo que solo Bra pudo oírlo. La boca le sabía a vómito y sangre.

"Nos vamos de aquí, Broly. Apóyate en mí y camina" Él la reconoció muy vagamente. Veía el suelo demasiado cerca como para caminar en línea recta. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Bra lo sacudió para que no lo hiciera. "No mires atrás. No hay nada para ti ahí" él le hizo caso, demasiado cansado como para desobedecerla. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¿Vas a irte con él? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" gritó su padre. El pecho de Vegeta se agitaba de arriba a abajo con descontrol, señal de que estaba al borde del colapso por la impotencia y la cólera. Aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran a punto de salirse de control, no todos eran agresivos. Su estómago se encogía al ver a su hija rechazándolo, despreciándolos para ir tras un enemigo tan peligroso, alguien que podría hacerle cualquier cosa sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, un sádico.

Seis meses y medio y Bra no había escarmentado. De hecho, parecía odiarlos más a ellos que a él. ¿Es que Broly no le había pegado lo suficiente? ¿No la había maltratado, no la había insultado, no la había manipulado? ¿Cómo era posible que en seis meses su hija no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cruel que era, del asesino despiadado que había en él? ¿Cómo era posible que lo defendiera si lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo? Porque ahora todo cuadraba. Las heridas, las preguntas sobre él, el cansancio, el interés, las recriminaciones, sus avances, el orgullo que nunca había mostrado tras una pelea al ver el crecimiento de una musculatura que a ella nunca le había agradado, el desinterés por la ropa, por los estudios, las faltas reiteradas a clase, la rebeldía, sus mentiras... las sonrisas, la alegría, las feromonas creciendo, los suspiros, el rubor, su viaje... el hotel en Hawiia...

Al abrir la puerta a punto de salir a la intemperie, cuando la lluvia se adentró varios centímetros en el interior de la vivienda y Broly pareció ser capaz de coordinar sus piernas vagamente, Vegeta notó la peluda mata de pelo del cariñoso gato que siempre había estado allí frotándose contra su pierna y lanzando un maullido. Ninguno pareció notarlo, pero como si se tratara de una epifanía, el minino gateó en pos de Bra y, con toda la confianza del mundo, se coló entre las piernas de Broly y se frotó contra sus tobillos. Fue claro. Más que cualquier palabra o gesto. Tama conocía a Broly, y eso solo podía significar que había estado allí, en esa misma casa con su hija.

Y por un instante, Vegeta lo vio más claro que nunca porque esa escena la había vivido él, en primera persona. Ser arrastrado, herido tras largas sesiones de entrenamiento en pos de un maldito milagro que lo hiciera más fuerte que Kakarotto. ¿Cuántas veces había vivido eso? ¿Cuántas veces Bulma lo había arrastrado con sus escasas fuerzas semi-inconsciente hasta casa? ¿Cuántas veces se había visto a sí mismo entrando por esa puerta de la misma manera que Broly salía de ella, para el arrastre? ¿Cuántas veces había hecho el amor con Bulma después de eso?

_Hawiia, el olor a semen, las preguntas, el llanto, Germera... _¿Cómo lo había sabido? Y ahí estaba la respuesta a todo ello.

Broly se lo había dicho. Él la había entrenado, la había hecho poderosa, la había apartado de su padre poco a poco, de su familia, probablemente con manipulaciones rastreras y, si Bra se parecía tanto a su madre como Vegeta creía, no le costaba imaginar cómo había acabado.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

A Bulma no le costó ver lo que había descubierto reflejado en sus ojos, ahora sin un ápice de severidad, pero sí de horrible comprensión y desesperación. Podía verse a ella también antaño en la piel de su hija, y por esa razón supo que debía dejarla ir por mucho que le doliera. Bra había tomado la misma decisión que su madre, y solo ella sabía lo que le esperaba por ello.

Con intención de consolarle, se acercó a Vegeta y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho. Aunque buscó su mirada, la de él solo podía mantenerse en el cuadro de las dos figuras en el exterior, alejándose de ellos para confundirse con la oscuridad y la lluvia.

"Tiene que ser una broma..." murmuró con gesto relajado, demasiado sorprendido y enfermo como para adivinar las duras facciones que siempre había en él.

"Es cierto, Vegeta. No puedes recriminárselo. Ninguno de nosotros dos podemos..."

"No lo acepto" la silenció él.

"No puedes condicionar sus sentimientos. Puede que sea tu hija, pero es su vida, y si ella lo ama no puedes..." él no le permitió seguir hablando. Se agitó, volviéndose hacia la puerta abierta, separándose de Bulma negando con todas sus fuerzas esa palabra maldita que había escapado de sus labios. Corrió cuando no podía correr, tembló cuando cada terminación y nervio envió señales de alerta por el hueso destrozado clavándose de mala manera y chocando contra los músculos que lo contenían. Cojeó y jadeó cuando tuvo que apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta para seguir hacia delante y salir al exterior. La lluvia lo bañó y le costó todavía más andar cuando los pies se clavaron en el suelo hundidos por el barro que empezaba a formarse en el jardín.

"¡BRA!" la llamó. Su grito fue como el aullido de un lobo herido, y ella se detuvo con el corazón encogido para volverse hacia su padre. No había rastro de odio ni recriminación en sus facciones, no esa vez. Su natural ceño fruncido no estaba y solo la perplejidad y la negación se mantenían, casi la súplica de una explicación que no había recibido. "¿Por qué?" cuestionó.

Ese era el _por qué _de muchas preguntas. Por qué estaban en esa situación. Por qué esa decisión. Por qué nunca había dicho nada. Por qué no confió en él, en su padre, cuando debía hacerlo. Por qué ella. Por qué él. Por qué abandonaba a su familia. Por qué no era un buen padre. Por qué no era una buena hija. Por qué el vínculo más fuerte que Bra tenía con un hombre se estaba rompiendo para siempre. Por qué lo estaban permitiendo. Por qué ella lloraba y por qué él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era sorprendentemente sencilla.

"... Le quiero"

No hicieron falta más palabras que esas para que Vegeta lo entendiera. Y tampoco para que lo rechazara con el mismo fervor con el que comprendió que la sombra de su pasado le estaba arrancando a su hija de sus brazos, para siempre. Porque no podía ser así. Podía pensar en el hombre que le arrebatara a su pequeña con recelo pero con aceptación, porque el día que la sostuvo por primera vez supo que debería dejarla ir tarde o temprano, y aunque le molestaba lo asumió con pesadumbre. Un buen hombre que la mantuviera cerca de ellos. Un buen hombre que consiguiera que estar separada de su familia mereciera la pena. Vegeta podía aceptarlo. Un simple humano aunque fuera débil, o incluso el torpe y difunto hijo de Kakarotto hubiera estado bien.

Cualquier cosa, cualquiera excepto esa copia vieja de sí mismo, con mismas ambiciones y mismas posibilidades, con mismos peligros y misma sangre en sus manos. Con mismo odio y mismo rencor. Nadie podía hacer tanto daño como él mismo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"No..." negó agitando la cabeza para reforzar su negación. "No... ven aquí" le ordenó. Su mano desnuda, quemada, se estiró hacia ella exigiendo su regreso, pero Bra, con los ojos empapados, no diferenciados por la lluvia que caía a raudales sobre su cara, negó. "Si te vas no cuentes con volver a casa, ¡nunca!"

No era algo que deseara decir, pero con la desesperación y la rabia esperó una respuesta diferente. Si ella lo hubiera soltado y hubiera corrido hasta él, Vegeta la hubiera abrazado sin importarle las tórridas circunstancias ni el orgullo herido por la traición. Lo hubiera hecho sin reservas a pesar del enfado, porque esas palabras eran de la clase que uno se arrepentía de decir nada más dejarlas ir, y el príncipe esperó que estas y su seriedad le hicieran acongojarse y volver como un último recurso, una medida desesperada.

Para su desgracia, Vegeta se arrepentiría de ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

Bra sollozó. Apretó los dientes entre llantos, sin sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza, pero sí sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Broly contra ella, su respiración, las pulsaciones de su cuello, la fragilidad que nunca había transmitido.

No le hizo falta sentir nada más.

"Adiós papá"

Podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que esas fueron y serían las palabras más difíciles de su vida. Alzar el vuelo nunca fue tan pesado, y no porque cargara con Broly, sino porque se llevaba consigo algo más junto a la maldición de su padre y el grito más colérico que jamás había escuchado salir de su boca.

Vegeta no pudo ir tras ellos, y no porque no quisiera o no lo intentara. Sus pies abandonaron el apoyo del suelo y levitó, pero no se elevó ni unos centímetros antes de que Trunks apareciera frente a él, impidiéndole el movimiento con esos fríos ojos que habían permanecido allí desde la muerte de Goten, y que allí seguirían por mucho más tiempo.

"No puedo dejar que mates a Broly. Solo él sabe cómo acabar con Benkas, y lo necesito vivo para hablar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas" Vegeta ni siquiera lo miró. Su escasa visión por la oscuridad y la lluvia viajaban tras su hija por encima del hombro de Trunks. "No eres el único que ha perdido algo importante hoy, papá. No lo hagas más difícil" el joven se movió hacia delante, esquivando el cuerpo de su padre para volver al interior de la casa con gesto turbio, pero para nada desamparado. Vigiló a su padre de reojo y se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en lesionarle la otra pierna para asegurarse de que no fuera en pos de su hermana, pero no hizo falta. Vegeta se arrodilló sobre el suelo, dándose por vencido sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

"¡JODER!" tronó. Más que rabia había dolor.

Trunks siguió hacia adelante sin sorprenderse de lo increíblemente frío y despiadado que se había vuelto en apenas unos minutos. Podía ser peor... y lo sería hasta que la cabeza de Benkas descansara sobre su regazo y Goten volviera a la vida. Quien más había perdido ese día era Vegeta por increíble que pareciera; una hija y la mitad de un hijo.

"Vegeta..." lo llamó Bulma, pero su llamada no hizo que cambiara su estado de humor ni su turbación. Cuando se acuclilló a su lado ofreciéndole su hombro ni siquiera consiguió un vago consuelo "Volvamos a casa" Por una vez, él obedeció. Ambos volvieron, el uno apoyado sobre el otro, como Bra y Broly se habían ido. Entonces Vegeta lo supo.

Si la relación y los sentimientos de su hija por ese demonio eran similares a los que tenían Bulma y él mismo, Bra jamás volvería a esa casa. Y conociéndola como la conocía, podía darla por perdida.

[...]

Había una confusión general. Una confusión que eliminó todo resquicio de molestia por la muerte de Baika en el grupo, porque solo era eso lo que suscitó su pérdida: molestia. Un guerrero menos, y ya iban dos y casi tres por el brazo arrancado de Bumo. Había habido suerte de que este último no sirviera para los ataques a distancia corta, sino para la manipulación mental. De no ser así, habrían perdido otro efectivo y la situación sería demasiado peliaguda. Aunque ahora tuviera colocada una prótesis de metal que funcionaba como un brazo normal y corriente, nunca sería lo mismo. La alta tecnología de los boburrianos no podía luchar contra las necesidades vitales.

No podía... de momento.

"¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo, Paragus? Nos dijiste que estaba muerto" reclamó Bia, la única mujer del grupo tras la muerte de Baika. El saiyan, único y diferente de esa raza, se mantuvo sentado sobre uno de los asientos de la sala de control biológico con una mano en la cabeza, suspirando.

Las emociones eran fuertes, tanto como los sentimientos encontrados: furia y frustración por no poder llevar a cabo los planes tal y como los tenían decididos, simples y rápidos. Benkas y Bumo habían peleado bien, y aunque ellos tenían toda la intención de luchar hasta el final y destruir a los saiyans restantes, Paragus solo tenía en mente conseguir el sistema reproductor de la princesa para fines comunes. Fines que, dada la precaria situación, deberían adelantar.

"Lo estaba" asintió, tenso.

Debía admitirlo. Las manos le temblaban no por impotencia, sino por miedo.

Su hijo estaba vivo, y eso era más de lo que podía asimilar porque como lo detectara no estaba seguro de qué haría con él. No había alegría, solo temor. Para todo lo que los boburrianos y él le habían hecho, la muerte no era ni una remota compensación. Broly tenía demasiados motivos como para desear verlos sufrir, lenta y agónicamente.

Y él sería el primero.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo estaba?" preguntó Benkas. Con aparente despreocupación agitaba la cola y bostezaba. No podía negar su inquietud, pero sí disimularla. Pelear contra Broly nunca estuvo en sus planes.

"Lo estoy porque los dos estuvimos en el infierno. Nunca nos vimos, pero él estaba allí. El infierno es muy grande, pero toda esa escoria sabía quién era Broly y por qué estaba allí. La respuesta a nuestras incógnitas es simple. Alguien tuvo que revivirlo usando las esferas del dragón"

"¿Crees que Vegeta se atrevería a...?" Paragus negó antes de que Benkas terminara la pregunta.

"Vegeta no se atrevería, y tampoco creo que el hijo de Bardock lo hiciera sabiendo lo peligroso que era. No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre"

"Ellos consiguieron mi diadema de braummuro y, por lo que detectaron Bumo y Benkas en sus mentes, está claro que han logrado descodificarla. No hay duda de que saben que Broly es un peligro para nosotros. Quizás lo revivieron con la esperanza de que les ayudara" comentó Bia, pero Benkas negó, altanero a pesar del pavor que secretamente le tenía al Sujeto 813.

"Los saiyans estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que estaba vivo, y está claro que lo ven como una amenaza tan grande como la que nosotros representamos para ellos"

"Entonces ¿no se aliarán? ¡Eso es una suerte!"

Una suerte, pero Paragus no lo veía así. Observó sus propios pies sobre el suelo de la gran nave e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer; pensar, calcular, manipular, idear planes y ponerlos en práctica. En su cabeza se formó una alineación formada por Vegeta, Broly y Kakarotto, y no tardó nada en ver dónde se encontraba el fallo de la ecuación. Era claro como el agua, arriesgado, pero fácil con una mente tan simple como la de su hijo, y también como la de Vegeta y Kakarotto. Paragus los conocía lo suficiente como para saber de qué pie cojeaba cada uno: el orgullo y la amabilidad se habían unido por el amor a la batalla y a sus propios congéneres, pero si Paragus introducía el odio de Broly en medio de esos dos, la balanza se venía a pique.

Broly era un arma de doble filo, siempre lo había sido, y Paragus siempre había sabido cómo usarla.

"Haremos que se alíen" declaró. Bia y Benkas lo miraron con indignación y sospecha, esperando una explicación para semejante locura. "Vegeta ahora es peligroso, tal vez tanto como Broly, y Kakarotto podría llegar a serlo si consigue eliminar las toxinas de su cuerpo o asimilarlas. Conozco al hijo de Bardock y sé cuál es su punto débil. Él hará de puente entre Broly y los demás guerreros, intentará que se una a ellos y Broly los destrozará por dentro sin que nosotros tengamos que mover un dedo. Se matarán entre ellos y luego solo tendremos que recoger las sobras" Benkas se inclinó hacia delante, interesado en el plan, pero Bia no le vio sentido en absoluto.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Y si Broly se une a ellos? Él nos odia más que a los saiyans, mucho más, ¡y con más motivos! Un enemigo común los unirá" Paragus negó con una sonrisa creciendo bajo su bigote.

"Vegeta no permitirá que se una a ellos, y aunque Kakarotto lo intente, tarde o temprano estallará el conflicto entre los tres. No hay manera de que Broly los asimile."

"De acuerdo, supongamos que unirlos es una buena idea. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? No conozco a ese Kakarotto, pero deberá estar muy desesperado para pedirle a un enemigo tan poderoso y peligroso algo de ayuda, sobre todo si sabe cómo de inestable es" comentó Benkas.

"Sí, lo sabe. Parece estúpido, pero no lo es en absoluto. Seguramente ya ha llegado a la conclusión de la gran ayuda que supondría Broly para ellos, pero necesitará algo más que eso para decidirse a hacer una tregua entre él y todos los demás guerreros. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está analizando las opciones, pero debemos asegurarnos de que va en la dirección correcta" Paragus se levantó y empezó a pasear por el laboratorio con las manos tras la espalda, pensando, disfrutando de cada hilo uniéndose en su cabeza formando una telaraña perfecta. "Mataste a su hijo, ¿verdad? El pequeño. Y destruiste la esfera tal y como te aconsejé"

"Sí, lo hice" asintió Benkas. Sonrió al recordar la cólera creciente en esos dos mestizos de saiyan que tanto habían captado su atención al ver a su compañero muerto. "Pero no servirá de mucho. Recurrirán al mago que las creó para que las reconstruyan y ese chico volverá a la vida"

"Lo harán... a no ser que no haya mago"

Hubo silencio en la asimilación de dichas palabras. La sonrisa en Paragus daba a entender muchas cosas que Benkas captó con la misma retorcida mueca.

"Por mí podéis hacer lo que queráis con el Sujeto 813 y los demás, pero el hijo del rey y el otro mestizo son para mí, y más le vale a tu hijo que no se meta en medio" avisó.

"Un momento... ¿Insinúas que matemos a su mago?" quiso asegurarse Bia, confusa.

"El mago que creó las esferas es también un Kami y el Guardián del planeta Tierra. Sería muy estúpido por mi parte intentar acabar con él, sobre todo si tengo la intención de usar este lugar como mi nuevo hogar. No, no hablo de matarlo. Hablo de arrastrar a los guerreros a la más pura desesperación, como nunca la han sentido. Hablo de usar a nuestro propio mago para crear una barrera que impida la relación entre este mundo y el otro, además de con Kami-sama."

Paragus alzó la cabeza hacia el tanque principal del laboratorio, alrededor del cual se había construido todo. Los tres lo observaron con diferentes muecas: Bia de respeto, Benkas de orgullo y Paragus como disfrute personal al contemplar a la criatura que haría realidad todos sus deseos y ambiciones.

"Eso es retorcido, Paragus, pero solo tengo una queja. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si Broly, por un casual, se alía con ellos y consiguen llegar a un acuerdo?" el hombre negó con la cabeza, dando por sentado algo imposible.

"Puede que jugaras con él durante una década, Bia, pero no tienes ni idea de Broly. Nadie lo conoce como yo, y puedo asegurarte que no habrá nada que consiga calmar el odio que mi hijo siente. Nada... porque me aseguré de que fuera imposible"

Y Paragus tenía razón, aunque no contaba con el añadido de Bra a la ecuación.

[...]

No estaba siendo fácil, en absoluto. No fue fácil decidir entre su familia y él, y tampoco fue fácil decidir entre ir a un hospital o refugiarse en su tan acostumbrada casa cápsula. Bra no tardó en adivinar y suponer las reacciones de los humanos si aparecía con un hombre tan grande herido de esa manera, además de las pruebas médicas que le harían y que lo acabarían descubriendo como un ser no procedente de ese planeta. La cola lo delataría antes de empezar, y los médicos se centrarían en intentar descubrir qué era antes de sanarlo. La respuesta sería clara si Bra supiera cómo curarlo.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué prefería: ser observado por decenas de pares de ojos que lo curarían pero que también lo analizarían, o volver a casa y descansar junto a ella aunque no tuviera ni idea de medicina. Pero Broly no podía decidir nada. Estaba despierto, pero ido. Se vio obligada a tomar una decisión rápida, y decidió que, aunque supusiera un peligro para él, era mejor que se recuperara lejos de visitas indeseadas y de personas que lo vieran más como un juguete que como un ser vivo. Voló a la casa cápsula a toda prisa, pero no sin antes descender sobre la azotea de un edificio y dejarlo breves minutos allí para ir a la primera farmacia que encontró. Cogió toda clase de desinfectantes, sueros y analgésicos, además de vendas y medicinas contra la fiebre. No pagó nada porque no tenía ni un _zeni_, y se fue volando con la promesa al dueño de la tienda de que le pagaría más tarde.

Al volver junto a Broly cargada con los fármacos se llevó una grata sorpresa. El guerrero no estaba solo, e incluso parecía estar teniendo cierta interacción con su interlocutor, si es que podía llamarse así. Tama, el gato de familia Brief, de apenas cuatro años después de la muerte de Tama V, estaba junto al guerrero y se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo su gran mano.

"¿Cómo demonios has llegado tú aquí?" cuestionó Bra nada más verlo. El minino maulló y se acercó a su dueña, colgándose de un salto de su hombro y pegándose a su pelo para evitar la lluvia. Bra no negaría la ilusión de tener compañía, al menos una parte del hogar que había dejado atrás. Suponiendo que el gato se había enganchado en Broly de camino hacia allí, volvió a alzar el vuelo con los dos apoyados en ella.

Bra abrió de una patada esa pequeña casa que bien reconocía, esa que era diminuta en comparación con la propia, pero de la que no precisaba nada más. Soltó a Broly sobre la inmaculada cama, muy despacio. Él ni se inmutó. Llenó un cuenco de agua del propio lago que Broly tanto adoraba con la esperanza de que esta le hiciera más bien que el agua potable, y prosiguió empapando un paño en ella para lavar la herida y ver la gravedad de las circunstancias. El agua del cuenco no tardó en enturbiarse de oscurísima sangre. Cuando consiguió ver la profundidad tuvo ganas de llorar. Con sus escasos conocimientos sobre medicina solo supo que era necesario que Broly se mantuviera muy hidratado y que la herida no se infectara. Se quitó los pantalones al no encontrar otras telas con las que lavarle y los mojó en alcohol. No sin miedo, los colocó sobre la herida abierta, limpiando los alrededores. Broly gruñó, pero solo reaccionó cuando Bra los presionó sobre su estómago abierto.

"¡AH!" se quejó, sorprendido por el escozor del alcohol. Sus dientes chirriaron cuando, sin importarle nada el agujero de su estómago, empezó a moverse, tenso, en busca de los enemigos. Le fue imposible hacerlo. La habitación daba mil vueltas y Bra empujó una mano contra su pecho, devolviéndolo contra el colchón de inmediato. Su presencia y la ausencia de alguien más hizo que su respiración se estabilizara, pero su inquietud perduró. "¿Qué... qué ha pasado?" cuestionó, e inmediatamente otra pregunta tomó forma en su cabeza. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Yo te he traído aquí. Solo estamos nosotros, puedes descansar sin preocuparte"

Broly pensó. Le costó trabajo coordinar pensamientos, y el aluvión de imágenes que le invadieron no ayudaron en absoluto. Vegeta y Kakarotto. Vegeta dándole una paliza, pero a punto de ser destrozado bajo su enorme cuerpo junto al resto de su familia hasta que Bra apareció para impedir sus muertes. Se detuvo, tonto de él, en lugar de echarla a un lado de inmediato. Y luego apareció Kakarotto cortándole el paso y hundiendo un puño en su estómago. Su mirada viajó hasta la herida para comprobar los desperfectos, al igual que a su hombro atravesado, el que le mandaba pinchazos de dolor a lo largo del brazo y la columna.

Se resignó.

Una horrible sensación de vértigo devolvió su cabeza a la almohada.

"No te duermas, Broly" le pidió Bra con una voz gangosa. "Ayúdame con esto, por favor. No sé qué hacer, y la hemorragia no para. ¿Debería... debería coserla? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué...?" pero él se limitó a colocar la mano sobre la suya, apartándola de ahí lentamente.

"Déjalo. Está bien así"

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo va a estar bien así? Te estás desangrando"

"¿Sabes cuántas veces me han herido ahí y cuántas me he recuperado yo solo? No necesito que nadie me ayude. Ahora déjame en paz" Bra apretó los pantalones ensangrentados ante esa respuesta tan fría e impersonal. Lejos de la herida los apretó con tanta fuerza, que la sangre se escurrió por ellos y salpicó sus piernas. Broly se giró hacia la ventana, esquivándola, con los pensamientos lejos de lo que allí se cocía.

Había perdido contra Kakarotto. Había perdido contra los Guerreros Z otra vez.

Había perdido.

Bra no sabía lo que eso significaba para él.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Broly? ¡Si te sientes humillado porque has fracasado no es culpa mía! No te comportes como un crío y no me hables con esa maldita prepotencia, mono estúpido. ¡No eres el único que está jodido hoy!" Broly apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia ella, despacio, haciendo poco más que un movimiento con el cuello. Su rostro era pura rabia, y saltaron chispas entre los dos.

"¿No es culpa tuya? ¿Y de quién es? ¡Fuiste tú la que se puso en medio!"

"¡Ibas a matar a mi hermano, a mi madre y a mi padre! ¿Esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados, observando? ¡No me fastidies!"

"¡Siempre tienes que estar en medio! ¡Era mi momento y tú no tenías que interponerte en mi camino! ¡LO HAS ESTROPEADO TODO!" chilló con tanta fuerza que se le marcó una vena en el cuello, pero inmediatamente después se vio dificultado para respirar además de mareado en extremo. Bra, a pesar de ver cómo volvía a tumbarse en la cama con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos por el vértigo, no finalizó la discusión. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Después de la grosera y desagradecida manera en la que él la había tratado, era el punto perfecto.

"¡¿Yo lo estropeo todo?! ¡Eres tú el que me lo ha quitado todo con esa obsesión por la venganza! ¡Entérate de una vez, nunca podrás derrotar a Goku, jamás! ¡Él te derrotará hagas lo que hagas y te devolverá al infierno de donde nunca debí haberte sacado! ¡Me has destrozado la maldita vida y nunca debí haberte revivido! ¡Espero que la próxima vez que peleéis Goku no tenga compasión contigo y te...!" pero aunque Bra quiso continuar arremetiendo contra él, a sabiendas de que el tema de Goku le estaba doliendo seriamente, Broly la interrumpió de manera abrupta con una única pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí si tanto te he fastidiado? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto o preso? Si tanto me odias no sé para qué demonios has venido aquí. ¡Ya que tanto amas a tu estúpida familia haberte quedado con ella, porque yo no te he pedido nada ni tampoco quiero tu compasión o tu ayuda! Yo no necesito a nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!" La princesa calló durante largos segundos, asimilando palabras con rabia, pero también absorbiendo los gestos que no quería que ella viera junto a un significado oculto. Los puños tan apretados que temblaban, los músculos marcados y tensos, los dientes frotándose y deshaciéndose en ira e impotencia pura. Bra podía adivinar algo en su rostro que él no quería que viera por cómo le giraba la cara. Ni por un momento creyó en la posibilidad de que el coraje le carcomiera tanto como para desahogarse de esa manera tan particular.

Sin embargo, siendo hija de quien era, no le costaba imaginar que existieran guerreros tan orgullosos como para llorar no de dolor, sino de frustración.

"¿Por qué me diste la semilla? Sabías que estabas herido y que eso te causaría problemas a la hora de pelear, y aun así me diste la semilla a mí. ¿Por qué?" Broly suspiró, buscando aire, precisando de él. No contestó ni tenía intención de contestar, porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. No solía dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas porque pocas veces había algo que le interesara lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ello. Ver a Bra herida no había merecido ni un pensamientos de más. Se tomó la semilla para dársela a ella, y aunque había muchas cosas en contra, como sus instintos, que pocas veces le fallaban, lo hizo. Pensó que podría derrotarlos pese a los problemas que surgirían, pero les había subestimado y había perdido... otra vez.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... podrías haber ganado. _

Lo peor era que no se arrepentía... no demasiado, al menos.

_Estoy perdido. _

"Quería matarlos. ¡Todavía quiero matarlos! ¡La venganza es lo más importante para mí, es lo que me ha hecho vivir, es por lo que he vivido! Matar a Kakarotto, liquidar a Vegeta y luego todo lo demás. ¡No hay más que esa jodida lista en mi cabeza! ¡Ni procreación, ni descendencia, ni imperio ni nada, solo eso! ¡Soy un arma y tú me estás inutilizando! ¡Si no sirvo como arma ya no sirvo para nada, y prefiero ir al infierno mil veces antes que dejarlo todo incompleto otra vez! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE METERTE EN MI LISTA DE PRIORIDADES! ¡No eres nadie, no existes para mí, desaparece!"

Bra podía entender su enfado. Ella también estaba muy enfadada por haberlo conocido y haber deshecho su vida de esa manera, pero a diferencia de Broly no fue en eso en lo que se fijó, ni tampoco lo que escuchó. Suspiró entre lágrimas. Tama los observaba, encogido en el alfeizar de la ventana cerrada, acongojado por las voces, pero su temor se vio disipado cuando ella hizo el primer movimiento, subiéndose a la cama para arrodillarse frente a él. Estaba para el arrastre. Los dos lo estaban y los golpes recibidos habían sido tan fuertes, que les costaría mucho recuperarse... si es que lo hacían alguna vez.

Y ella empezó a vendarle.

Fue dócil, de principio a fin. Sumiso y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos habló, demasiado concentrados en lo que habían perdido ese día, tanto, que no parecían darse cuenta de que la segunda persona en la lista de prioridades estaba allí, a su lado. Cuando las lágrimas de Bra empaparon los vendajes, Broly habló.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has venido conmigo? ¿Eso no te convierte en una traidora para tu familia?"

Bra tembló al oír esas rudas palabras, pero se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo y a terminar de vendar su hombro herido. Sintió las manos de Broly cerrándose sobre su cintura, trepando por ella con esos ásperos y bruscos dedos que, cuando quería, no tenían por qué ser rudos ni crueles. Era una lástima que solo ella fuera consciente de ello.

"No lo sé, Broly. Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú preferiste darme la semilla a mí"

Esa respuesta significaba demasiado. Significaba que la lista de prioridades ya no existía para ninguno de los dos porque se la habían saltado. A pesar de las confrontaciones y del peligro. Eso también significaba problemas y mucha, mucha rabia. Rabia que no salió a colación otra vez. La esquivó, frío, extrañamente nervioso. Lo devolvió a ella cuando lo buscó, llorosa y con necesidad de apoyo constante donde se vio reflejada su inexperiencia, el abismo de los años y vivencias que los separaban. Él la besó en los labios de la manera más penetrante y húmeda que pudo porque temió que lo buscara como padre, lo que había perdido esa noche. Lo que él, desde luego, no era ni pretendía ser. Le quitó el sujetador y también las bragas muy despacio, y ella hizo lo propio con sus pantalones. La ausencia de Vegeta desapareció de la mente de Bra cuando lo vio desnudo una vez más.

No hubo nada sexual esa noche, porque Broly no estaba preparado físicamente ni Bra sentimentalmente, pero bastó la sensualidad en la compañía de sus cuerpos desnudos para calmar la agonía de lo perdido... aunque lloraran lágrimas de sangre durante las horas que fingieron dormir.

Lo perdido que, desde luego, no había sido poco.

[...]

Goku sintió el calambre. Fue una sacudida brusca y dolorosa la que hizo que sus dedos se apartaran de su frente, perturbadora, e inmediatamente después empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien. Era tarde ya, las once de la noche, pero a pesar del agotamiento todos estaban despiertos y alerta, curando sus heridas y sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre todo lo acontecido ese día. Picolo no había despertado, y el amplio y rápido trabajo de Gohan y Bulma revelaba que el brazo de A-18 no podría ser reconstruido de forma satisfactoria sin una ayuda extra.

Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho. Y entre todas esas cosas estaba hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos y analizar las distintas posibilidades que se abrían ante ellos. Preferían hacerlo en frío, porque si bien Goku se encontraba sano y descansado, no todo el mundo se encontraba igual. Gohan estaba demasiado alterado tras descubrir la participación de Pan en el ataque de Broly, y necesitaría largo tiempo para volver a confiar en su querida hija, además de la preocupación por un Picolo que no despertaba, y que parecía no ir hacerlo en las próximas horas. De Vegeta y Trunks, quizás los más avispados a la hora de proponer un plan a seguir, era mejor no hablar.

El príncipe de los saiyans seguía allí, sentado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina frente a la amplia gama de alimentos que había sobre la mesa. No dio un bocado, y tampoco ningún otro sonido había salido de su boca en las horas que llevaban allí tras la huida de Bra y la reconstrucción de su fémur roto por medio de las semillas senzu. Goku no había intentado hablar con él, y tampoco había permitido que nadie más lo hiciera porque sospechaba que reaccionaría de manera muy violenta con alguien que no fuera Bulma. Trunks tampoco se mostró sociable. Se había acurrucado en una esquina del sofá y mantenía la vista fija en sus pies, silencioso y taciturno. Marron estaba sentada a su lado, y ambos compartían sufrimiento en absoluto silencio.

_Mañana_, se había dicho a sí mismo. Cuando los sentimientos no estuvieran a flor de piel.

Sin embargo, Goku no podía estarse quieto. Tras cenar abundantemente tomó la decisión de ir al Otro Mundo usando la transportación para ver a Goten y calmar sus temores y los del resto de su familia. Estaría lo suficiente como para comprobar que su hijo estaba bien, que su alma permanecía en el cielo mientras su cuerpo seguía en la tierra y para asegurarle que pronto lo harían volver a casa, en cuanto fueran a ver a Dende. No iba a negar que se moría de ganas de verlo después del impacto inicial. Necesitaba saber cómo se lo había tomado él y también necesitaba darle todo su apoyo hasta que consiguieran hacerlo volver. Su hijo había sacrificado su vida por salvar a los demás, y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo por eso, aunque no pudiera compararse con el dolor de la pérdida.

Goku tenía muchas ganas de abrazarle, y eso que no era propio de él dar muchos abrazos.

Se lo avisó a Chichí y a Gohan, y su mujer se puso a llorar con fuerza hasta que Goku le prometió, una y mil veces, que lo traería a casa muy pronto. Luego se teletransportó.

O al menos, lo intentó.

"¿Ocurre algo, papá?" Goku parpadeó varias veces. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió para calmar la extrañeza en los rostros de su familia. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez sintió algo más que un calambrazo que lo desequilibró de forma momentánea. Hubo un grito en su cabeza, una advertencia, un aviso. Alguien pronunció su nombre en la lejanía con un chillido, pero a pesar de que intentó hacérselo llegar con gran potencia, él apenas lo escuchó.

Hubiera jurado que era la voz de Kaio-sama.

"Algo... algo no va bien" atinó a decir. "No puedo ir al Otro Mundo"

"¿Qué?" casi gritó Chichí. Gohan miró al uno y al otro. Pudo ver la contrariedad en su padre al intentar transportarse una vez más, y la de su madre al ver que no podía alcanzar a su tan querido Goten. Esta vez, Goku se tambaleó y sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el equilibrio, sorprendido por la fuerza del rechazo. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedes ir? ¡Siempre has podido ir!"

"Debe de ser porque está cansado" Gohan le envió un mensaje claro; el de no alterar a Chichí más de la cuenta.

"Sí, seguro que es..." empezó a decir con una sonrisa forzada, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la oración otra voz entró en contacto con sus cabezas. Automáticamente, Goku y Gohan alzaron la vista, y no fueron los únicos. En otras habitaciones de la mansión los demás guerreros hicieron lo mismo. El inicio de una conexión mental era fácil de detectar, y todos prestaron atención mucho antes de que el interlocutor hablara.

_¡Muy bien! ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso?_

Ninguno, ni Vegeta ni Trunks ni Gohan captaron de quién era esa voz chillona, pero aun así fue cuestión de segundos que los miembros de la familia Brief sobrantes hicieran acto de aparición en la sala con expresiones frías y molestas. Pan tampoco tardó en llegar, ni A-18, con el brazo vendado y en cabestrillo.

"¿Quién demonios es ese?" cuestionó Vegeta. Por suerte, Goku sí lo reconoció.

"¿Karin, eres tú?"

_¿Quién más iba a ser, pandilla de idiotas? Esta vez sí que la habéis fastidiado, ¡y si pensabais que me iba a hacer gracia, no me la hace! ¿Dónde está?_

Vegeta, e incluso Trunks, gruñeron por los modales del mencionado. Goku alzó una ceja, sin entender.

"¿Dónde está, qué?"

_Sabéis muy bien de lo que hablo. ¡El Palacio! ¿Dónde está?_

"No sé de qué hablas, Karin. ¿Qué palacio?"

_¡El Palacio de Kami-sama! ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?_

Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron. Chichí, a su lado, incapaz de oír la trifulca mental, agarró la manga del gi de su marido, asustada por las alarmantes expresiones.

"¿Qué le pasa al palacio, Karin?" cuestionó Gohan.

_¿Por qué lo preguntáis? ¿Es que no habéis sido vosotros?_

"No sabemos de qué hablas y nos estás poniendo nerviosos. ¿Qué ocurre?"

_¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije, gato incrédulo!_

_ ¡No estoy hablando contigo, Yajirobe!_

"¡KARIN!" gritó Goku. El salvador del universo empezaba a desquiciarse y a asustarse. Su nuez tembló cuando tragó saliva, inquieto. "¿Qué ha pasado con el palacio? ¿Dende está bien?"

_Pues no lo sé, Goku, porque ha desaparecido. _

Hubo una conmoción acompañada de silencio. No fue un silencio tenso, sino cargado de escepticismo y dudas, de horror y contención. Trunks perdió el aliento y Goku se vio, como no le había ocurrido en muchos años, pequeño e indefenso frente a una tempestad que se aproximaba sin demora, en el ojo del huracán.

_Pensaba que habíais sido vosotros, que era alguna clase de experimento o cosa de Dende, pero cuando intenté contactar con él y descubrí que no podía, empecé a preocuparme. Ya no puedo ver el Palacio de Kami-sama, y cuando hemos subido para asegurarnos... no estaba. El báculo sagrado que unía el palacio con mi torre se ha cortado abruptamente y ya no da a nada. No hay ni rastro de él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y tampoco sabemos nada de Dende y Mr. Popo. _

"Eso es imposible..." Goku bajó la cabeza al suelo. Las voces de Gohan y Trunks discutiendo con Karin no llegaron a su cerebro, que había empezado a trabajar increíblemente rápido. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se concentró en el Palacio de Kami-sama, pero como las veces anteriores, un calambre le recorrió la columna y lo empujó impidiendo que se transportara. Sudó, frío, helado como la personalidad de Trunks al perder a Goten, como la de Vegeta al perder a Bra. No había respuesta en su cabeza para las incógnitas presentes, pero sí las hubo para relacionar la imposibilidad de contacto con Kaio-sama y su incapacidad para transportarse al Otro Mundo. No había nada, ni tampoco las voces que se peleaban en busca de una explicación.

Para Goku todo empezó a sonar como si le hablaran a través de una pared; hueco.

"¿Podría ser...?" Pan recordó. Le hubiera gustado que su tío Goten y Picolo estuvieran allí para apoyarla y darle la razón, porque ahora que la tensión era tan pronunciada, le costaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Los boburrianos..." murmuró, y nadie, excepto A-18, que seguía manteniendo la cabeza fría cuando nadie más lo hacía, la escuchó.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos, niña?"

"Los boburrianos sabían muchas cosas sobra nosotros. Sabían lo de las bolas del dragón, sabían que las usaríamos si alguien moría y por eso destruyeron una de ellas. Sabían nuestros puntos débiles y nos atacaron con escenas horribles sacadas de nuestras peores pesadillas. Ese hombre, el que mató al tío Goten, sabía cómo tratarlo y por donde golpearlo. Lo sabían todo... además, no era la primera vez que usaban las esferas. Estuvieron en Namek e invocaron a Porunga, y le dijeron a Picolo que habían matado a todos los namekianos para que las esferas no funcionaran allí. Eso quiere decir que..."

"Que sabían que las esferas eran creadas por un mago, y por lo tanto que ese mago podría reconstruirlas" acertó A-18. La noticia fue recibida fríamente, como su personalidad indicaba, pero la androide vio cuáles eran las consecuencias de semejantes actos. Llegó a una conclusión que hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran, y no era para menos. "Esos hijos de puta nos han dejado sin nada..."

Gohan tomó aire repetidas veces, acalorado. Anduvo hasta Pan y se agachó frente a ella, agarrándola por los hombros para sacudirla con brusquedad, a la desesperada.

"¿Estás segura de todo eso? ¡No me mientas, Pan!"

"¡No te miento, es la verdad, es lo que dijeron!" empezó a sollozar ante los gritos de su padre, ante la marcada cólera que le invadía, ante las circunstancias tan tormentosas que les rodeaban.

"Pero... ¿cómo? No son tan poderosos como para jugar con los propios dioses, no pueden..."

_Es posible si vuestros enemigos le han pedido a Porunga que lo haga o, quizás, si tienen un mago lo suficientemente poderoso. Está claro que nadie puede jugar con los dioses así como así, pero puede ser que hayan encontrado alguna manera de bloquear su influencia en la Tierra. En cualquier caso, solo tenéis que invocar a Shenlong y desear que el deseo de Porunga o el hechizo quede anulado. _

"¡Joder!" gritó Vegeta entonces. "Precisamente por eso necesitamos a Dende, porque no podemos usar las esferas si una de ellas está rota"

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que rota? ¿Desde cuándo...? ¡Goku, qué significa esto!_

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque el aludido no respondió. Frente a la atención dedicada de sus familiares, su rostro era tan oscuro como su pelo, imperturbable y tan pétreo como el más puro mármol. Como jamás, en la vida, había sido visto.

"¿Y las esferas de Namek, Pan? ¿Seguro que no funcionan?"

"No lo sé, papá. Es lo que dijo Benkas"

"No pronuncies ese nombre" rugió Trunks. "¡No lo hagas!"

"Pero con los otros dioses sí podemos contactar, ¿verdad? Le pediremos ayuda a Kaio-sama, al Supremo, a Emma Daioh-sama... Ellos harán algo, ¿no?" Gohan viajó entre A-18 y Vegeta, y al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía una opinión al respecto, centró toda su atención en su padre. Rememoró su extrañeza hacía apenas unos minutos al intentar viajar al Otro Mundo sin conseguirlo, y lo supo sin necesidad de preguntar. La gran verdad cayó como una losa sobre su cabeza. "No puedes contactar con el Otro Mundo tampoco, ¿verdad?"

Nuevamente, solo hubo silencio.

No hubo manera de detenerle, y tampoco nadie lo intentó pues, de haberlo hecho, se habría llevado algo más que unas palabras hirientes. Trunks anduvo con prisas y salió del salón, apartando a A-18 de un empujón que casi consiguió tirarla al suelo. La androide apretó los dientes, pero calló, muy consciente de que no era el momento para buscar problemas, y menos con aquel joven cuya mirada dulce ahora se tornaba demasiado siniestra como para mantenérsela.

"Entonces... ¿qué tenemos?" quiso aclarar la androide.

"Las esferas de Namek destruidas, las esferas del planeta Tierra inservibles, no podemos pedirle a Dende que las reconstruya y Kakarotto tampoco puede ir al Otro Mundo, por lo que tampoco podemos contar con los Kaio-sama. Lo que tenemos es obvio; muerte sin posibilidad de resurrección. Esto ya no es un juego, va muy en serio" Vegeta apretaba los dientes con cada palabra, al igual que Pan lo hacía conforme escuchaba. Sus sollozos se incrementaron cuando supo lo que eso quería decir, y la chica, todavía una niña aunque su cuerpo ya fuera el de una adolescente, se vino abajo y cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos haciendo de cortina para su angustia.

"¿Qué significa todo eso? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Cuándo va a volver Goten a casa?" replicó Chichí. La mujer había empezado a desesperarse, y oír parte de la conversación no servía para nada si tampoco podía escuchar a Karin. Agarró el brazo de Goku y tiró de él, buscando una respuesta en su rostro, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento que pudiera delatar su estado de ánimo, en absoluto.

"Mi hermano ha muerto hoy, Karin" avisó Gohan. Esperó una respuesta sobre algo que pudiera hacerse al respecto, una alternativa, una posibilidad, cualquier cosa, un consejo... pero lo que recibió distó mucho de lo que deseaba oír.

_Lo siento, pero si todo lo que decís es cierto no sé si habrá una solución para ello. Habéis estado en el Otro Mundo. Sabéis cómo es. Quizás debáis consolaros en eso. Tu hijo no estará mal, Goku. El Cielo es un lugar bonito y cálido, y te esperará hasta que llegue la hora de volver a verle... cuando mueras._

No hubo nada más, pero fue más que suficiente. La conexión telepática se rompió y los saiyans se hundieron en ese tétrico ambiente que se había formado entre ellos. Agónico, remotamente doloroso, hundido en una duda que no sería resuelta esa noche, en una respuesta que a nadie placía, pero que era tan cierta como que el sol brillaba. Descorazonadora.

"Cabrón de mierda..." aunque la voz de Vegeta casi sonó empática, no lo fue. Los Son habían recibido el golpe más duro de sus vidas, y aunque intentaron asimilarlo, uno de ellos no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Nunca lo estaría porque no lo comprendía.

La muerte nunca había tenido significado. No desde la muerte de su querido abuelo, y se negaba a que la tuviera en la vida de su hijo. Tal vez, por ese sin sentido, se rió. Le salió tan natural como el respirar, y la situación de verdad le pareció divertida cuando no tenía nada de ello. Gohan miró a su padre sin reconocerlo. Cuando a él se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, Goku reía casi con cierto desquicio. Se rascó la nuca como acostumbraba a hacer, sonriendo, pero en lugar de emitir calor con esos dientes blancos enmarcados por la confianza y la tranquilidad, transmitió escalofríos y desasosiego.

"No lo creo. No tiene sentido... Goten no va a quedarse allí y desde luego voy a verlo antes de morir. Me da igual lo que diga Karin. A Kaio-sama le encantan las bromas, y esta es muy pesada, pero no pasa de ahí. Solo es eso, una broma. Goten va a volver pronto a casa, seguro"

"Papá..."

"¿De verdad va a volver, Goku?" preguntó Chichí, contrariada por los largos rostros de los que allí se mantenían y la enigmática sonrisa de su marido.

"No, papá. Ya has oído a Karin" zanjó Gohan. El rostro de su madre palideció hasta límites insospechados, tan blanca como el propio cuerpo de su hijo. Al hermano mayor le dolió, tanto como podía doler decirle a un padre que uno de sus hijos no volvería a casa, tanto como podía doler perder una pierna o un brazo, tanto como podía doler perder a un hermano. "Goten ha muerto, mamá... y no va a volver"

Los sollozos de Pan aumentaron, tanto, que incluso A-18 se sintió contagiada de ese dolor genuino que, muy pronto, debería transmitir a su propia hija como gran e inseparable amiga del difunto. Chichí apretó los labios ante la brusquedad de su hijo, ante su seriedad, conteniendo un puchero hasta que su visión llegó a los ojos apagados de Goku, iniciadores de un enfado colosal. Emitió un gemido, y luego otro y otro... y cayó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la barriga, llorando con fuerza, dando un chillido imposible de equiparar a nada.

Gohan pudo ver su cólera a través de la cortina de agua. El cuello hinchado, el rubor propagándose por su piel desde las orejas hasta los puños, el rostro compungido, pero sobre todo esos ojos ardientes que tan pocas veces había visto, que solo significaban muerte allá donde se posaran.

"Me niego" aseguró. "No me lo creo"

"Papá..."

"¡NO LO ACEPTO!"

Goku salió de allí tan rápido, que su cuerpo se convirtió en un haz de luz que atravesaba el cielo como una estrella fugaz en una noche de tormenta. No hubo comprensión en una mente como la suya, solo infinitas capas de imágenes entremezcladas con sentimientos confusos mientras volaba hacia el ahora inexistente Palacio de Kami-sama con el nombre de Dende en alaridos animales, pidiendo, exigiendo, ordenando, negando, comprendiendo.

Porque si había algo que Goku no podía aceptar era el abandono de Goten una vez más, no después de haber perdido esos siete primeros años de vida que ahora, como nunca, se recriminó a sí mismo. No después de que él le perdonara como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si nunca se hubiera sentido solo sin un padre, como la sombra del Héroe. No cuando lo había aceptado tras tantos años con una ilusión que Goku recordaba bien. No cuando él ni siquiera sabía que existía, demasiado centrado en sus propios entrenamientos en el Otro Mundo como para, siquiera, echar un vistazo al hijo que no vio crecer. No cuando, a pesar de todo, se había abrazado a él cuando lo vio por primera vez.

No cuando no había estado en el momento de su muerte.

Y a pesar de los clamores que lo dejaron sin aliento y sin cuerdas vocales por encima del rugir de la tormenta, Dende no apareció. Solo Yajirobe y Karin lo hicieron cuando Goku estrelló un puño maldito contra la torre que debería conducir al ahora inexistente Palacio de Kami-sama, resquebrajándola hasta hacer temblar su morada por los brutales golpes frente a los ojos patidifusos de los moradores de la misma.

No olvidarían esa imagen ni esos aullidos mientras vivieran.

Porque el día 195 fue un día de pérdidas.


End file.
